


Mr Crowe

by mtaunga



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 256
Words: 291,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtaunga/pseuds/mtaunga
Summary: Mr Crowe is the only man standing as his two best friends have married. Is it possible for a rouge to be tamed and find happiness?
Comments: 873
Kudos: 550





	1. Henry Crowe…. Who is this rouge?

Not much is known of Mr Henry Crowe except for his close friendship with Lord Babbington and Mr Sidney Parker. He was a wealthy man in his own right, who appeared to enjoy the excesses of his wealth.

It seemed that nothing really worried him but no one really had questioned the reason why he drank so much?

Drinking to excess was what he was known for and not even his best friends thought to ask. They did make sure he got safely home but never attempted to encourage their friend to drink less. Henry Crowe had had a difficult year since the previous summer… and upon reflection noted that everything had changed when Sidney Parker had dragged them down to a small seaside resort called Sanditon.

Babbington and Parker always seemed to be wrapped up in their own problems. Since Babbington had married 'Esther Denham' and Parker 'Eliza Campion' the men no longer had time for him. In a blink of an eye he was the only bachelor left and he had to admit to himself that he felt left out. The women they had married didn't approve of him and he found himself spending more time alone with the bottle.

Out of boredom he had accepted an invitation… knowing the host Lord Best had an excellent liquor cabinet. The house party was everything he had expected, and he was not disappointed with the quality of the liquor.

There was one moment at the party that disturbed him. One of the young children of Lord Best had found him drunk lying on the lawn with a drink in his hand …. the child asking "Sir, why are drinking at this time in the morning? Nanny tells us that we must eat healthy food so we can be strong?". Crowe was speechless and it was the first time anyone had asked him why he drank?. The young child was found by his nanny and it saved Henry from answering this uncomfortable question.

With no one to monitor his behaviour he drank so he could forget.

After dinner the gentlemen had taken advantage of his inebriated state and convinced him to get on his horse and ride back to London. They laughed as they watched him wobble on the saddle...heading towards the main entrance of the gate. Lord Best thinking nothing of it and expected to find Crowe passed out somewhere on the property the next morning. He and the other gentlemen returned to the house to continue their socialising.

The next day Lord B noticed that Crowe had not come to any of the activities and started becoming concerned when he was reminded about the horse incident. He sent out his servants but they returned with no news….. the man and the horse had disappeared. The household of Lord B were in a buzz as the information about Crowe spread throughout the house and eventually London society. Many people were not surprised and others just drank in his honour.

In reality no one really missed Henry Crowe as he had little family and those closest to him were too busy with their own lives.

In fact, the horse had been so startled by its rude awaking and slap on its backside it had picked up speed and left the confines of the estate. It started travelling along a road unknown to Henry Crowe. In his current state of inebriation all he could do was hold on. Finally, after a number of hours the horse threw him… resulting in Crowe falling head first and hitting his head on a broken tree trunk.

Before falling into unconsciousness his last thoughts were…"so this is how my life is to end cold… lost… and alone"


	2. The Saving of Mr Crowe

Luckily for Henry Crowe the place where he had fallen was near a small village tucked away from the main roads and London society. The village called 'Willingdon' and the home of Miss Charlotte Heywood.

Like Crowe, Charlotte herself had had a challenging year and her father had kept her busy…. very busy. He and his wife had been very displeased with the Parker family for their daughter's treatment and broken heart.

"You are never to visit that place or be in the company of that family" a furious John Heywood swore. "I left my precious daughter under their care and look how they treated you?!"

"Father!!!" cried Charlotte but understood his decision

In fact, Charlotte was touched by the protectiveness of her family and it made it easy for her to leave behind the pain suffered in Sanditon. Even though it hurt at times she felt safe and was surrounded by her family. She had no doubts she was loved and that they would pick her first above anyone else. Her confidence had been crippled and she struggled with her worth as a woman. Her father had made her his personal project and ensured she always knew she was enough. He was angry when he had found out about a particular London woman who had made fun of his daughter because she was from the country and loved reading books!

"I tell you my love, if any London gentleman arrives on our property again I will be getting out my gun. I have always told you London is not a good place and corrupts hearts. Give me the country and the honest people who work God's earth". comments Mr Heywood to his wife Grace.

Charlotte found her father was depending on her more in the running of the estate and other business matters. He took her on all his visits and business dealings. Charlotte loved her father as he continued to show in his actions his trust in her abilities. 

She had taken her mother's advice and knew the only course of action was to accept that Sidney Parker was married. The only way to get over this was to disappear and cease all communication with those people associated with Sanditon. It helped that Willingdon was a small village and tucked away from the dangers of that society. After only writing one letter to Mary and Georgina she stopped all communication and prayed that they would understand. From time to time she thought about the people of Sanditon and how they were going… and had left letters from Mary unopened. She grieved the loss of her friend Georgina but knew her connection with Sidney made it impossible to maintain their friendship.

She wanted to be a wife and mother and this had driven her to remain busy and fight through the loss. The only person she kept in contact with was Lady Susan whom she had developed a close friendship with. She visited her a number of times in London with Susan introducing her to many Lord's but none had taken Charlotte's fancy. Lady Susan socialised in the highest circles and could ensure her friend Charlotte was protected from the Parker family.

While Crowe was lying on the side of the road Charlotte had woken up that morning feeling lighter in her spirit. It had been over a year since she had felt truly happy. The veil of grief had finally been pulled away from her eyes and she felt something significant was going to happen today.

Charlotte and her father had been out evaluating their tenant farms and had moved a number of animals into barns as the weather had turned cold. She was talking to her father when she noticed a horse and lying next to it an unconscious gentleman. Her father whipping the horse to go faster but received a stern look from his daughter.

"Father… we must stop and help this poor man…. not all gentlemen are rouges" Charlotte told her father.

Her father grunted but stopped the horses. They both got off the farm cart and Charlotte was the first to reach the man. She gasped slightly as she recognised him…

"Father… it is a gentleman called Mr Crowe… I met him when I was staying at Sanditon"

"Sanditon" Mr Heywood growled.

His daughter was just starting to be herself again and he didn't want anything to get in the way of her recovery. He observed her closely and was relieved to see she was not affected. In fact, she was assessing the condition of Henry Crowe with concern. Mr Heywood smiled as he knew that his daughter was a compassionate woman and it was one thing that endeared her to many people.

Charlotte noticed a nasty gash on Mr Crowe's head and that he was unconscious. While checking his breathing she smelt alcohol. She had often wondered why he drank so much and suspected he had suffered in his past. She told her father and waited for him to lose his temper and remind her about the problems of London gentlemen…. but for some reason her father's face had taken on a look of compassion for Mr Crowe.

"We need to get him home and call the doctor" commented a worried Charlotte.

Together they were able to lift him and load him onto the cart. Charlotte placing pressure on his head and with material strips from her petticoat she firmly wrapped his head wound. Mr Heywood tying the horse to the cart they slowly headed towards the house. Mr Heywood spotting his oldest son.

"John, take our fastest horse and find the doctor" commands his father

"Please John, tell the doctor a man has fallen from his horse and has injured his head" Charlotte providing the extra information.

With the help from her other brother James they placed Crowe in the guest room near Mr Heywood's study. Even though Mr Heywood was showing compassion he was not letting any London man near his daughters. His wife understanding his reason for the room and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"John Heywood, you are a compassionate man even though I know you are worried" Grace Heywood going on her tippy toes and gives him a tender kiss. A secret understanding passed between the couple which was lost on their children

Mrs Heywood taking control of the situation started telling her girls what to do. It was Charlotte and her mother who remained in the room waiting for the doctor to arrive. The women tendered his wounds and made sure he was comfortable. He had finally woken a few time which was a relief … but he started speaking to himself… it was like his mind was jumbled and trying to sort itself out. He ranted about his life and the terrible things his father did to him as a child. It broke the heart of the Heywood women as they watched this young man speak with fear in his voice…. sharing secrets he must have kept hidden for years.

"Mama….." Charlotte looked at her mother with tears in her eyes

"Yes, we must help this poor lost man" Grace herself shedding her own tears.

Mr Heywood had also witnessed the words spoken by this gentleman and he himself was reminded about a time in his life where he had been in a similar situation.

"Grace, we must help this young man… he has fallen on our doorstep and I think the good Lord requires us to act" He gave both Charlotte and his wife a kiss and headed out to check on the farm animals.

Charlotte looking at her mother for direction. By this time the doctor had arrived and the wound and any injuries dressed. Grace Heywood thanking the doctor and finally turns to her daughter.

"He needs to dry out… but I warn you Charlotte this is going to be unpleasant due to the withdrawals his body will be suffering. I will be depending on you my love as I don't want your younger siblings to see it as it will scare them" Mrs Heywood warns her daughter.

Charlotte nodding and waited for her Mother to continue

"When I married your father, he had problems with drinking and I had to help him" Grace confessed to her daughter. Her husband had allowed Grace to tell Charlotte this secret, so she would understand why they were willing to help Mr Crowe. She quietly explained the process poor Mr Crowe was going to go through so her daughter would be prepared.

"I understand mama. I want to help Mr Crowe as he seems so lost" Charlotte speaks honestly.


	3. We must be quiet for Mr Crowe

The Heywood household was always full of people and noise. It was alive with life and never short of laughter. To give Mr Crowe some quiet so he could recover... Mr Heywood gathered his large brood of children together in the kitchen.... making sure everyone was present... it took time when they had 12 children. 

He lovingly looked at each face and was thankful for each child... even though they could gave him times of worry. 

"Children" Mr Heywood started and waited fro their full attention. 

"We have a friend of Charlotte's visiting us for a time… we don't know how long but he is very sick at the moment. He is staying in the room next to my study and no one is allowed… ONLY your mother, your sister Charlotte or I " he cast his eyes over each child and waited to see that each one understood his rule.

"We have to wait until he is better before I will allow you to visit!!" He continued as he could see that they were curious about this guest who was staying in their house. Also Charlotte knew him from Sanditon and their father seemed to dislike that place. 

"Do you understand me Johanna and Lydia?" Mr Heywood focusing his attention on his youngest girls who nodded with their large brown eyes….. but knowing he would catch them heading towards the room. Being the youngest of his children they had reaped the benefits. They knew how to get away with things by just smiling and fluttering their eye lashes.

"Girls… there will be serious consequences if you disobey me?" He sternly spoke but in his heart knew he would struggle to follow through. They had been a surprise to he and his wife and they were a treasure to the whole family. Charlotte being the oldest had helped her mother with the twins and he knew the little girls would want to be with them. The girls had missed Charlotte when she had been at Sanditon and as a result never left their sister's side.

For the most part the children followed his directions, but curiosity of this stranger was too tempting for little Johanna and Lydia. Charlotte and her mother were able to hear their voices outside the door and stopped them before their noise disturbed Mr Crowe. When he was resting and not agitated the little girls were allowed to sit on the knee of their mother or sister and would be often found asleep in their arms while the women held a constant vigil over Henry Crowe.

One day when the little girls watched Crowe solemnly Lydia told her mother...

"Mama, we need to pray for Mr Crowe as he looks so sick" Grace Heywood kissing the head of her precious 4-year-old daughter.

Due to his head injuries the first stages of his withdrawal was masked by the morphine. Mrs Heywood telling her daughter that they would be stopping its use and moving towards natural teas. Charlotte understanding the reason… they didn't want Crowe to become addicted to the medication. As they reduced the morphine and introduced the teas Crowe started to suffer more. Charlotte through those times would wipe his face with a wet cloth and watched with concern as his body spasmed in pain. It was difficult to watch as his nightmares were intense and the extent of his childhood abuse came more to light. Charlotte had never experienced this being a product of a happy home and grieved for his man's lost childhood. 

After one week Crowe woke up and found himself in a small room and could hear farm animals. He opened his eyes and saw two women sitting... watching him. It was Charlotte Heywood and an older woman. Judging by the likeness he guessed the other woman was Miss Heywood's mother.

His mind was in a fog and couldn't work out what had happened...

"How did I end up in a room with Charlotte Heywood and clearly her mother?" he thought. He had not seen her since the summer in Sanditon and had not heard her name spoken since that time. It fact it was a name he was warned by Babbington not to mention as it caused his friend Sidney Parker distress. 

Charlotte pouring him a glass of water and helped him drink it.

"Thank you, Miss Heywood… could I ask how I managed to find you and your home?"

"I would say the Lord, Mr Crowe" Charlotte's father commented as he walked through the bedroom door.

"My name is John Heywood and the the lady next to you is my wife Grace Heywood. You know my oldest daughter Charlotte and the little girls are my Johanna and Lydia. My daughter and I found you on the side of the road and brought you to our home. Young man, I think we are supposed to help you. You were not in a good way when we found you." Mr Heywood speaking firmly but his voice held no judgement in its tone.

"Do you know how you ended up in Willingdon?" asked Charlotte

"I confess I don't know what happened.... everything seems foggy" Crowe spoke with honesty and fear in his voice. It was not strange for him not to remember but this was the first time he had ended up in this state. 

Charlotte and her mother looking at his compassionately. Crowe was feeling embarrassed but relieved they were not judging him for his condition. Charlotte taking a damp cloth to wipe his face as he was sweating heavily.

"Why am I shaking and sweating?" he asked 

"You sustained a serious head injury and you are in the middle of your body withdrawing from alcohol" Charlotte gentle informing him while wiping his face.

Crowe closing his eyes as he was tired and in so much pain.

"I don't know if I am going to be able to do it… I have never stopped drinking?" Crowe whispered as he tried to think of something else to ignore the pain crowding his mind.

"You are not alone, and we will be there with you" Mrs Heywood taking his hand and looked into his face. Grace Heywood knew Crowe needed the love of a mother and she was determined to help this young man get back on his feet.

Crowe closed his eyes and fell asleep and hoped it would get better. He felt safe and cared for....it was something he had not experienced and it comforted him. 

Charlotte's mother had been right… the withdrawal for Mr Crowe was terrible and there were moments they thought he was dying… his breath became so shallow and he would rant as the pain was great. In those dark hours he shared his life with Charlotte and her mother…. his fears, failures, regrets, misdeeds.... In the process endearing himself to the Heywood family.

Charlotte was effected by his stories and felt she understood this man better. At Sanditon he was a sidekick of Lord Babbington and Sidney Parker... she contemplated the man who had bared his soul. 

During the times he was resting quietly she would read aloud various books and found that it seemed to calm him.

In fact it was her soft voice that was bringing him back to the real world...


	4. What happened to my hair Miss Heywood?

Crowe felt himself coming out of the pain and fog that had consumed his mind... body... and soul. It had taken 4 weeks before he was able to sit up by himself. Today when he woke he was feeling alert. A feeling he could not have claimed before. 

He lifted his hands to run them through his hair and stopped…. Grabbing a mirror on the nightstand he looked at himself and gasped….

He had lost a significant amount of weight and discovered his head had been shaved!!!

The look of horror appearing on his face as he rubbed his hand over his head. He sensed a presence and looked up .... Charlotte and her little sisters were watching him with amused looks on their faces. 

Charlotte and her little sisters had been sitting in the corner of the room reading books when they had heard his movement and sound of horror. 

"Miss Heywood? Please tell me what has happened to my hair?" a shocked Crowe inspected his vey short hairstyle. 

Charlotte laughing aloud at the fact he seemed to be more worried about the loss of his hair than his weight. 

Lydia and Johanna taking the opportunity to move over to his bedside and daringly sat on either side of Crowe. They smiled sweetly at him and battered their eyes as they found this man fascinating. Crowe looking at Charlotte in distress and Charlotte's laughter brought her mother quickly into the room. Her face smiling brightly as she saw her twin girls giving Mr Crowe their royal treatment.

'Ahh… Mr Crowe I am going to have to warn you about my youngest… they have a way about them… we think they have magic powers…. they can make anyone fall in love with them" The little girls looking bashful at their mother and each quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek before jumping off the bed.

"Lydia and Johanna Heywood…. You need to watch yourself or you will not be allowed in to see Mr Crowe anymore" the little girls hanging their heads ....looked up at their mother and in unison spoke "We are sorry Mama" and skipped out of the room to play.

"I tell you Charlotte, those little ones are going to be the death of me, but they make the day interesting" laughs Grace.

"Now, Mr Crowe… I see you have noticed you have a new haircut but I think you should be more concerned about the fact you look like a living skeleton". Grace Heywood speaking to him like a concerned mother. 

"We are going to have to fatten you up" firmly commands Grace as she walks out of the room and starts calling for someone in the kitchen to prepare the vegetable soup for Mr Crowe.

Another child enters the room….. Crowe watching as Charlotte directs a small boy towards his bed...

"Let me introduce you to my little brother Alexander…. he has wanted to visit you for a while and mother is only now allowing you visitors. I warn you I have 11 brothers and sisters so we are only allowing a few to visit you everyday" comments Charlotte and encourages her timid brother to say hello.

Alexander was a quiet boy who often spent most of his time inside reading books… he found his older brothers noisy and Charlotte thought he would be the first ideal visitor. Alex going up to Crowe who expected him to shake his hand but was surprised when he was hugged by Alexander.

"Mr Crowe… the Heywood's show our affection so you better get used to it" laughs Charlotte as she watched Crowe pat Alex on his back.

"Miss Heywood? My hair?" Crowe persisted.... it had taken him years to achieve his hairstyle!!!!

Charlotte rolling her eyes but had to laugh at the look on his face

"We had to shave your head because you were sweating so much and suffering from a fever. It took two of my brothers to hold you down while my father shaved you like one of our sheep." commented Charlotte who looked him in the eyes. Alex gaining courage retold the whole event to Crowe who had no recollection of it. 

Crowe ran his hand over his face and turned red from the embarrassment.

"I am sorry for the trouble I have been to you and your family" a chastised Crowe confessed to Charlotte

"Don't worry Mr Crowe my father will have work for you to do on the farm...... to make up for the trouble you have caused" a mischievous look entering her eyes.

He laughed and Charlotte found she liked this more open and honest man… not the dandy who strutted the streets of Sanditon.


	5. Fresh air is what you need...

"Henry… are you awake?" a voice softy speaks against his ear

Henry opened his eyes and wondered what time it was as it was still dark. He had been woken by John and James ….. brothers of Charlotte… In the past he would have thrown something but he was appreciative of the Heywood family.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned Henry... trying to get up.

"No…. would you like to go hunting with us? You need some fresh air…." James commented. Without even waiting for an answer he pulled Henry off the bed while John handed him some clothes.

When they arrived in the kitchen they were met with Charlotte holding a hunting rifle.

Henry stopping to take in this new picture of Charlotte Heywood... very different...

"Good Morning, Mr Crowe" she smilies as she checked the rifles on the table

"Good Morning Miss Heywood" he answered giving her a smile in return

"It is good you are going to join us this morning... you need some fresh air... by the way, how would you rate your shooting ability? quizzed Charlotte

"Fair... but you know Miss Heywood I wasn't always at my clearest?" Henry honestly spoke. Charlotte realising her mistake of putting him on the spot...she knew the main reason... just nodded.

"You have spent too much time in the city, Mr Crowe.. you will need to improve your shooting skills to help us on the farm" James commented with a laugh.

"Let's go before we lose the advantage of the darkness" Charlotte distracting her brothers from asking more questions directs everyone outside. Charlotte passing the spare hunting rifle to Henry to keep safe.

The small hunting group made it to their chosen location and Henry found himself out of breath. The Heywood's not in the least were effected from the exercise.... made him resolve to improve his fitness. To his surprise it was Charlotte who took charge of the party and determined their course of action. All the Heywood's were competent shooters but Charlotte was the most effective. They successfully shot enough game to feed the family for the day.

"Miss Heywood… well shot…why I am not surprised you are an expert markswoman!" Henry commented

Charlotte blushing from his compliment

"Mr Crowe… I am a farmer's daughter and shooting is a more important skill than the piano" she replied and waited for his response... she wanted to see his view of a woman who could shoot a gun.

"Well, I guess I am going to have to take lessons from you so I can be more helpful to the family!" he face reflected his appreciation of her talents

Charlotte was pleased that he approved of her skill and he was asking help from her.

"We go hunting regularly and in no time you will be very proficient!" both smiling at each other.

The party returned and were greeted by Grace Heywood. She was very happy with the game and rewarded the shooting party with a hearty meal.

Henry was being treated like a son and he felt accepted. He was in awe of Charlotte's skills and it added to her accomplishments in his mind.

He was determined to improve so he could become an asset for the Heywood family but he wanted to please Charlotte.


	6. Charlotte Heywood - Farmer's daughter

Henry Crowe was seeing a side of Charlotte that the people of Sanditon never saw. They could have seen glimpses but he was seeing her in her home and community. 

He was discovering her to be different from any woman he had every met. She helped her father manage the family's estate and she was skilled in all financial matters. He could see that her father would ask for her ideas and opinions... which often were effective. He had been in the study reading when he would overhear them having various conversations and was interested with her ideas about investing. Mr Heywood had been able to successfully grow a small investment into a large one to support his family's future needs.

One evening he was engaged in a conversation with John Heywood about a potential investment option and John called in his daughter.

"Charlotte what are your thoughts about the 'Smith and Co Company?" John asked his daughter.

Charlotte went to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper she had written some notes... running her finger down the page...

"Smith and Co Company... yes I have been reading about them... it looks like they may be introducing a new invention... are you thinking of investing Papa... Mr Crowe? she asked with interest.

"Yes, what are your thoughts? Henry Crowe asked Charlotte

He was spell bound by the figures she presented and the well constructed arguments for investing. By the end both the men had decided to invest in this company. Henry couldn't hide his admiration for her intelligence and it was not lost by Charlotte and her father.

"Our Charlotte has a good eyes for figures and investments... did you ever hear about the 'Bright Co Company?" asks John

"Yes... the people who invested in that company tripled their investment... I had wished I had known and invested" Henry answered with regret

"Well, it was Charlotte who discovered the owners were going to introduce a product to the market... she told our friend Lady Susan Worcester and a group of her friends including myself invested. It certainly has made our life comfortable" smiled John who was very proud of his daughter's achievements.

"Miss Heywood... wasn't the Prince Regent an investor in that scheme?"

"Why yes?" taking on a pleased look as her father laughed at Henry's facial expression. 

"My girl here... has many high connections... some people in Sanditon judged her for being a country girl with little education... small dowry... but she is worth more than half those people put together" Charlotte placing her hand on her father's arm to comfort him. She knew he still was upset with the treatment she received during that summer.

"Mr Crowe... my experience from Sanditon taught me to value my abilities and use them for my family. I am only interested in surrounding myself with people who will value my mind, abilities and my family background." Charlotte firmly shared with Mr Crowe

Henry caught his breath as he saw her true beauty... her mind.


	7. Has anyone seen our friend Crowe?

Charles Babbington and Sidney Parker were lounging in one of the rooms of the exclusive White's club. The main point of discussion today was the disappearance of their close friend Henry Crowe. Crowe was still missing and Charles wanted to speak with Sidney about their course of action.

"Lord Best told me that they had bet Crowe he could get on his horse and ride to London" stated Charles.

He had questioned Lord Best in detail to try and work out what had happened. He was concerned as it had been over three months and there had been no sign of Crowe. All of his affairs were now being managed by his solicitors. If their friend didn't turn up in the next seven months he would be declared dead and his estate distributed to his family. He knew some of the family and they were greedily waiting for him to be declared dead. He had heard rumours that they were planning to petition the court for the process to be completed sooner. Crowe's Aunt had already moved herself and family into his estate at York and had started spending money in anticipation.

Charles was an older friend than Sidney and had stayed with Crowe as a child. He had witnessed the brutal treatment inflicted on Crowe by his closet family members. He remembered one time when he had found his friend hiding in a wardrobe crying... Henry begging Babbinngton not to tell anyone. Charles still remembered that day... when Crowe's father had been heavily drinking roaming the house in search of his son to punish the boy for not showing proper table manners. It was after that event Crowe never asked Charles to visit his home... as they got older Crowe also started heavily drinking. Charles had never thought about that or even to help his friend who had a drinking problem.

Charles was feeling guilty as he had not been there to protect his friend. He had been so busy with his wife that he had often begged off seeing his friend. Some of their acquaintances regularly took advantage of Crowe when he was drunk. This certainly had been the case at the house party of Lord Best. If he had been there he would have stopped Crowe from getting on the horse and taken him back to his room. 

"You know he disappears from time to time" Sidney reflected after taking a drag of his cigar.

"This is different… I think something has seriously happened to our friend. Am I the only one who is concerned?" Charles blew his smoke out in frustration.

He looked sternly at Sidney who had changed since his marriage to Eliza Campion. He was harder and he seemed to be always in deep thought. The men would get together but it was not the same and it was even more different without Crowe. Charles realising it was Crowe who balanced the men with his humour and light hearted nature.

"I have hired a detective to see if we can find him. I feel as his friends we need to do something. Everyone else seems to be toasting him as if he has died. His Aunt Catherine is .... she is spending money like the Prince Regent" commented a disgusted Charles.

"I think we need to wait… Crowe will come back… I have my own problem with my brother Tom so can you let me know how the search goes?" Sidney comments

"What has happened to you man? you are so cold… our oldest friend is missing.. he could be injured… lost his memory or dead….. and all you can say to me is 'keep me informed'" Charles becoming angry. Sidney just sat across from Charles smoking his cigar ..... showing little concern about their lost friend.

Sidney Parker was a shell of the man he once was. To cope with the choices of his life he had closed himself off to the world. The decision to marry Eliza Campion had come at a cost. The real Sidney Parker was gone and it was replaced with a cold man.

"I have enough problems… I don't have the time for this…Crowe will return" breathed out Sidney with a hint of anger in his tone. He got up and knew he had to leave before he really got angry.

Charles was left alone and he spent his time thinking. He finally headed home to his beautiful wife and shared his concern about Crowe. Even though Esther didn't like Crowe she loved her husband. He was such a compassionate man and she agreed he needed to do all he could to find his lost friend.

As he held his wife later that night he whispered ...

"I wonder where he is now? I really hope he is safe and being looked after"


	8. Who do you want to be Henry?

It has become a habit for John Heywood and Henry Crowe to spent time together in the older man's study. John Heywood had thought long and hard about how they could help Henry. He had to confessed to his wife he liked this young man and he had made a quick judge about all men from London…. Putting them all in the same category as the Parker men…

The two men spoke about many topics but the conversation tonight would change the course of Henry Crowe's life….it was one that Henry would recount to his children and particularly his sons.

John Heywood had settled himself in his favourite chair and directed Henry to sit opposite him. Charlotte had just brought in a pot of tea for the men. Charlotte and her mother had removed all traces of alcohol from the house the moment Henry was able to get out of bed. Charlotte and her mother didn't want Henry to be tempted as he had come so far in his recovery. Charlotte giving both men a smile as she left the room. She was happy her father was taking an interest in Henry and knew her father would be able to further help him.

John lighting his pipe and was joined by Henry. The men sitting in silence… Henry waiting for his mentor to speak. John Heywood had become the father he had never had, he was a wise man who was content in his life, he was firm but gentle and he loved his family. Henry had come to trust him and wished to please this man before him. He felt tonight's talk was going to be significant.

"Well son, I am very proud of you. You have come a long way since we found you on the side of the road" started John.

Henry looking at this man and tears formed in his eyes as Mr Heywood had just called him 'Son" not even his natural father had called him that.

"My wife and children all like having you around and you certainly have a number of admirers amongst my daughters. Henry blushed slightly at the joke but turned to see what Mr Heywood really meant by that statement.

"Yes, Lydia and Johanna bring me presents every day" happily laughs Henry

"Yes..." smiles John Heywood but Henry felt he meant something else.

"You have come a long way in your recovery and we don't want to see you fall back to your old ways. I hope you agree London is full of excitements but corrupts the heart of men". John Heywood spoke while puffing on is pipe.

Henry nodding his head feeling like he was being lectured by the local priest.

"My wife and I want you to stay with us longer so you can improve your health and fitness" invited John

"Thank you, sir, I would like that very much". He had been dreading the fact that he was going to have to leave soon and relaxed into the chair to listen to John.

"I must confess to you as a young man I drank heavily, and it nearly destroyed my life. It was only from the love and determination of my wife that I was finally freed from that vice. When Charlotte and I saw you on the side of the road I felt we needed to save you."

"Thank you, sir" stuttered Henry

"Son, I need to be honest with you…. getting off the drink is not an easy road… you have only got through the first part…. You now have to fight the cravings and the need to drink…. That is why I want you to stay with us as long as it takes… you need to keep busy and physical work is the best… I am always needing more people on the farm, so you can start working for me. I need you to be honest with us at all times and especially when you feel you need to drink. We are committed as a family to fight with you and we promise to be there for you. We had a family meeting and every one of my children presented arguments for reasons why you need to stay with us" John Heywood speaking openly.

Crowe was overwhelmed by these words… he had never had people fight for him and want him to belong to their family"

John Heywood standing up placing his hand on Henry's shoulder

" Son… welcome to the Heywood family."

The men sitting quietly as they enjoyed their pipes and the silence of the study.

After a period of time John Heywood finally spoke ..."You are at a cross road in your life... and I ask you... Who do you want to be Mr Henry Crowe?


	9. What a surprise to find you here?

Lady Susan Worcester was arriving shortly for a visit to the Heywood family. She loved visiting as she was 'just Susan'... not the special friend of the Prince Regent or the most influential person amongst the London ton. She never told anyone where she was going except her 'Friend' if he needed something. She often suggested her friend come with her as he was always interested in the Heywood family. The Prince Regent had benefited from Charlotte Heywood's investment ideas and like Susan found her a refreshing young lady.

While Susan was travelling from London Henry was being given a boxing lesson from John Heywood. John Heywood was a tough teacher and wouldn't give any leeway to anyone ... even Henry. Henry had always wanted to box and secretly admired the boxing skills of Sidney Parker.

"Hold up your hands... like this!" instructed John

"Good keep that up, Henry" called out James Heywood

"You have to hide you face and protect it from a punch" cries out Thomas Heywood

Henry had been working on the farm and through the various activities had been building muscle. This not being lost by the older females of the Heywood family.

"Keep moving... keep your arms and hands up " barked John who could see Henry dropping his protective stance.

To help him learn his lesson John Heywood took the opportunity when given an opening and punched him on the side of his face. Henry stumbling backwards but was determined to keep going. John deciding Henry had had enough that day suggested another one of his sons have their turn. Mr Heywood was a competent fighter and excellent teacher. He fought with his mind and was able to control a match. All the boys heading back to the house happy with their showing but more determined than ever to do better against their father or friend.

Susan had arrived and was being served tea in the kitchen while Grace Heywood cooked some cakes. Susan refused to be served while visiting the Heywood's. Charlotte was sitting with her catching up on their common friends when the boys walked into the kitchen.

Grace taking one look at them all... frowned when she saw bruises on the faces of Henry and James.

"John Heywood!" she sharply comments while taking a close look at the injured.

"They are only small, my love, I have to teach them to be able to defend themselves" John explained

"Mama.. we asked Papa to teach us and this happens when you box" Thomas piping up to support his father

Grace knowing it was something boys did... huffed... sending everyone except Henry and James to wash up for dinner.

Charlotte going to get her mother's own ointment cream to help with the healing of the bruises and cuts. She had taken on a worried look when she glanced at Henry's face and felt the need to touch it and check that he was ok.

Lady Susan was observing this and had a curious look on her face as she looked at this man. He was not a Heywood but yet he lived with them and Charlotte clearly had taken a liking to him" she thought

"Grace... could you please introduce me to this young man?"

"Lady Susan... we have met before... I am Henry Crowe"

"Henry Crowe... your disappearance is the story of the season... everyone can't stop talking about you... some people think you are dead... your family is spreading that rumour. I am happy to see that you are alive and well... being looked after by this lovely family!" communicated Susan

"Lady Susan... I was lucky to be found by them and they have been my saving grace... I know I have to let people know but for the moment I am happy only to tell my solicitors. When you return could you please deliver a letter to them for me?" asks Henry

"Susan... call me Susan here... like you I have found this family a God send and I will keep your secret" she smilies

By this time Charlotte had returned and was treating all of the injured boys...

"Thank you" Henry taking on a relieved look as Charlotte rubbed the ointment on his cuts and bruises. 

Susan once again observing her friend Charlotte and noticed something she had not seen in a while. She would have a word with Grace later and find out what has been happening with the Heywood's.


	10. It is so good to see Charlotte smile....

The dinner that evening was joyous and noisy as there was 15 people around the large dinning table. Susan wouldn't trade this night for any dinners being hosted in London tonight!!!!

All the children loved Susan and each one had to tell her what they had been doing since she had last visited. She patiently listened and made sure she made each one feel special. She also had a whole pile of gifts to give to each and couldn't wait to see their joyful faces as they opened them.

For all the of the older girls she had had some dresses made for them and she took pleasure in dressing them. She and Grace Heywood had formed a strong friendship and the women loved spending time together. Susan was looked upon as another elder member of the family who could be asked for her advice which Susan happily gave.

Grace often telling her friend "children need to be raised by a village of people and I am happy you are part of my village". 

Grace had a way about her that always made people gravitated towards her... she was a good listener and never judged a person... she offered sound advice and was always there for the person. 

Susan understanding why Charlotte was the way she was... her mother.

Later that evening Grace and Susan were sitting on one side of the living room and were watching the large Heywood family play various games. John Heywood being amongst the action and was determined to be part of the activities. He was a present father and the relationship he had with his children was evident of his parenting approach.

"So, How did Henry Crowe end up at your door? Susan asked

"He was found on the side of a road near our estate by John and Charlotte. He was in such a state..." Grace thinking back to that night and the confessions Henry had made.

"I confess... I didn't recognise him, Grace. He was a very different man to the one I am looking at now. " Susan commented as she watched. Henry had seemed to have gotten broader in the shoulders..... his short haircut added to his striking features... he was lean and very muscular....

Henry had taken on the task of making paper flowers for the girls... a skill he had used in the past as a way of gaining the attention of the London ladies but tonight he was doing it to please the little girls. He enjoyed making them giggle and dance when they got excited. He did take his time making a flower to give to Charlotte. He presented it to her with a bow and earned himself a blush and a smile.

"Well, well, well... something seems to be brewing between those two?" observed Susan... who had been waiting for an opening to speak about what she observed earlier.

"Yes... I think it is early stages and they are still finding their feet" commented Grace as she watched her daughter steal glances at Henry who was making paper boats for the little boys.

"I would never had said this before of Henry Crowe but he is very good with children... they seem to adore him" Susan commented as she observed the shining faces of the Heywood's as they gathered around Henry with John Heywood watching from a chair in the corner.

"Lydia and Johanna particularly are attached to him and follow him everywhere" she smiled as Henry had picked up Lydia who sat on his knee while he made the paper boats.

"I understand now why Charlotte didn't want to come into town to visit me... I am going to tease her about that" smiled Susan

Both women were happy to see Charlotte smile freely and look happy!


	11. You look befuddled my dear

Susan knew she needed to speak with Charlotte about Henry Crowe. The house was too noisy and privacy was often difficult to achieve without being interrupted. It was one subject Susan didn't want little ears to hear. So Susan suggested they go for a walk together and asked to be taken to Charlotte's thinking spot. In the early months after her time in Sanditon it was the place where Charlotte would go to grieve in private... thankfully her family never gave her too much time alone and ensured there was someone to be there to offer a supportive arm.

"Charlotte... I always feel at home with you and your family" speaking Susan with emotion in her voice

"Susan... I am the fortunate one... you came into my life when I needed a true friend" Charlotte shares while tucking her arm into her friend's.

Charlotte's thinking spot was an oak tree that had grown near a bend on a creek bed which was tucked up the back of the property. Over the years if the family couldn't find Charlotte they would find her in that spot sitting under her tree... looking into the water as it rushed along the path of the creek. Only those who truly knew and understood her would know the significance of this spot for Charlotte.

"I am pleased to see you are much happier than the last time we saw each other?" Susan taking on a mischievous grin

"Susan"

"You seem befuddled my dear... " Susan laughing when Charlotte's face turned red

"So tell me, what do you think about Henry Crowe?" Susan didn't have to work out Charlotte was thinking about Henry Crowe.

"I confess... I didn't really know who Henry Crowe was until he arrived at our home over 6 months ago... I was too confused with other matters to take notice of him in Sanditon." Charlotte commented

"Yes, he seems like a completely different man... I like this Henry Crowe... but my dear how do you feel about him?" persisted Susan

"I really enjoy being in his company and he has been such a blessing for my family and I feel something for him..." spoke Charlotte... it was the first time she had said it aloud

Susan taking her friend's hands

"Charlotte... you have come so far since we met each other and you have proven to be a strong woman who can deal with anything. I admired how you were able to cope with the marriage of Sidney and Eliza Parker but how you were able to move on. You chose to live instead of dwell in self pity like poor 'Georgina Lamb'. I am proud of you my friend and happy to see that you are finding another chance of happiness" smilies Susan

"I approve of Henry Crowe..." Susan laughing as Charlotte went bright red again

"My advice is open you heart and follow it... take your chance of happiness" shared Susan to Charlotte who had become one of her dearest friends.

The women continued on their walk... enjoying each others company but most importantly Susan giving Charlotte permission to consider her true feelings for Henry Crowe.


	12. Why can't you put the worm on my fishing hook?

Like Susan ..... Henry was being well cared for by the Heywood's. The family had adopted him and every member had taken a personal interest in his recovery. In their own way they found things to help him in his recovery. Alex would read books with him and of course the twins took every opportunity to cast a spell over him. It didn't take long before Henry had been captured by their endearing charm. Charlotte and her mother often commenting that he was worse than their father as he lavished his attention on those little girls.

"Now Charlotte" little Lydia looked up at her sister.

"Johanna and I have decided we are to marry Mr Crowe so you need to be careful… ok?" Charlotte blushed at the comment and this was not lost on Henry Crowe.

Susan and Grace covering their smilies when watching this scene unfold before them. "Bless those little girls" thought Susan. 

Henry had always found Charlotte Heywood a beautiful and spirited woman but living with the Heywood's he was seeing a compassionate woman who gave everything to those around her. She was indeed a rarity in which he had never seen before…. he knew he had growing feelings for Charlotte. 

The older boys deciding Henry needed to learn how to fish as they were shocked to hear he hadn't before. They asked their father if they could go fishing as it was vital their friend Henry experienced the joys of catching a fish. John Heywood agreed and decided the whole family should go for a picnic beside the river. Everyone had to work hard to complete all the farm chores before they could go. Even Lydia and Johanna helped their mother dust so they could go sooner.

Alex was tasked to stay with Henry as he got ready for a day of fishing. Henry put on the clothes that had been made for him by Charlotte and her mother. Henry looking at his image in the mirror and couldn't recognise himself… he looked like a country farmer and he had grown a beard. He had been given many opportunities to shave the beard off but he had left it as he had heard Charlotte telling her mother she thought it suited him. He smiled and was looking forward to this new adventure. His thoughts were interrupted by Alex speaking to him. 

"Henry…. James and John have been wanting to take your fishing for a long time. They can be very loud and it is ok to ignore them...that is what I do" Alex commented seriously.

Henry looked at Alex with concern. He had spent a lot of time with this little boy and had grown too enjoy his peaceful presence but could sense Alex was worried.

Henry crouched down and placed his hand on the shoulder of the little boy and waited until Alex looked him in the eyes

"I have never fished before and I am going to need your help today. You can stay with me if the boys get too rowdy" comforting Alex and Henry was rewarded with a smile. Alex placing his hand in Henry's larger one, pulling him out the bedroom. Charlotte seeing the interaction between the two smiled. Henry had come a long way since he arrived… she had also seen 6-year-old Alex a timid boy come out of himself due to his friendship with Henry.

Even though she called him Mr Crowe to his face… she finally admitted in her mind she called him 'Henry'.

The whole Heywood clan headed towards the river and set up everything for the picnic but most importantly started fishing.

Everyone was fishing… including Grace and Susan!

Crowe in his whole life had never experienced this as he watched the ladies expertly thread worms onto their hooks and caste their lines into the river.

Johanna and Lydia had their own small rods and needed help. They headed straight for Henry and demanded he put worms on their hooks. He took the worm and small hook but struggled to thread it.

Lydia and Johanna looking at him with frowns on their faces "Why can't you put the worm on our fishing hooks?"

Charlotte noticing Henry's discomfort rescued him from the twins.

"Henry grew up in the city and never was able to fish like we do" while she threaded a worm on each of their hooks. The girls accepted this explanation and happily went back to sit with their mother who showed them how to throw out their lines.

"Henry?" he questioned Charlotte as it was the first time she had publicly used his name.

Charlotte blushed as she realised her mistake

"I would like you to call me Henry... if I could call you Charlotte? I think after what we have gone through... we are good friends?" He looked hopeful at her as she debated his request. In truth she had spoken to her parents about this matter and they had given permission for him to use her first name.

"Yes, I would like that... Henry!"

"So would I... Charlotte"

The two smiling at each other before it was broken by the boys rushing over to Henry

"Now… let us show you how to fish and maybe you will catch your first fish today" loudly exclaims James


	13. My thinking tree

The fishing had been successful and Henry had caught his first fish to the excitement of the boys. They were looking proudly at Henry who had to admit being very satisfied with his achievement. He was determined to catch more when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Alex and Charlotte standing behind him.

Charlotte had been watching Henry during the course of the day and joined in on his celebration when he caught his fish... he looked so happy and free...

"Mama.....Alex and I are going to show Henry a beautiful spot just along the creek from here. I will take Alex..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she was getting nervous.

Grace and Susan without looking out each other gave Charlotte a sly smile and Grace gave her permission. The two ladies watching Charlotte and Alex walk towards Henry.

"Well, well, well... our Charlotte is deciding to take some action... she called him Henry!" commented a pleased Susan

"Finally..... they have been tippy toeing around each other for weeks... I was contemplating conspiring with you to get things started" confessed Grace. Susan had found a kindred spirit in Grace. She confessed to her friend she was having the same thoughts.

Charlotte had decided she wanted to show Henry her thinking spot as it was very close to where the family had been fishing.

"Henry, I would like to show you a place that is special to me... Alex wanted to come as well" Charlotte's voice taking on a nervous edge which Henry picked up on.

"I would be pleased for you two to show me" Henry determined to reduce her nerves

It didn't take long for the three to walk towards the willow tree beside the creek.

"This is my thinking spot... a place I go.... to be alone and think... only those in my family know about this place... it is a special place for me" Charlotte speaking quietly but with courage looked up into his face. She was trying to show Henry that she trusted him and wanted to share this place with him.

Henry sensing this... smiled and suggested they all sit under her thinking tree

"I had a place like this at my home in 'York" but it was a place I escaped too... my father was not like yours... I made sure I had a place so he could never find me" Henry taking a deep breath as he shared something of his dark childhood. His voice had gotten a little shaky as he mind went back to those times... full of so much fear.

Charlotte wanting to take hold of Henry's hand to comfort him but instead placed her arm around her brother.

"Well, you can use this place if you need to think..." invites Charlotte

"Henry, count yourself lucky... no one is allowed to use Charlotte's thinking spot... she must really like you" seriously comments Alex

Both Charlotte and Henry both going red by the comments of the little boy

To reduce her embarrassment Henry took matters into his hands "Well, I think we need to get back so I can catch another fish" putting a teasing tone in his voice. Alex's attention was back on fishing and Charlotte was giving time to compose herself. She gave him a thankful look. Both realising they could understand each others thoughts.

The three arrived back where everyone was fishing ...... the ladies noticing Charlotte and Henry sat next to each other fishing for the rest of the afternoon!


	14. Do I want people to know I am alive?

Susan had finally left for London after delaying her trip by another two weeks. Grace and Charlotte shaking their heads as Susan did the same thing every trip. After an enjoyable evening everyone retired to their rooms. 

Since giving his letter to be deliver to his solicitors and Susan agreeing to provide witness for him being alive. Henry's thoughts now turned to who else he wanted to contact. 

Henry pondered this matter if he wanted to let other people know he was alive. With Susan's help and a clearer mind he had been able to piece together how he ended up on his horse. He knew if he contacted certain people they would try and entice him back to London.

His mind going back to the question posed to him by John Heywood ......."Who do you want to be Mr Henry Crowe?"

He had decided on that night with John Heywood... he no longer wanted to be Henry Crowe 'rogue/dandy' but Henry Crowe 'settled/family man'.

He laughed to himself…. 'I would never have contemplated this before and I image my best friends would roar with laughter at my change'…. He stops ….. his friends... Charles and Sidney….. Sidney Parker! …. the woman his friend pined for even after his marriage to Eliza Campion. It was one reason he had been fighting his attraction towards Charlotte but he could no longer deny the connection they had for one another.

At that moment Grace Heywood knocked on his door to check on him. She noticed straight away the distressed look on Henry's face.

"Are you ok Henry, is something paining you? Do you need some herbal tea to give you relief?"

"Mrs Heywood" he looked at her

"Call me Grace" she wanted to help him.

"Grace..... John told me to be honest with you when I feel like drinking and I feel the strong urge to drink at this very moment…" He sat down and placed his head in his lap.

Grace quickly calling her husband who sat beside Henry to support him. They knew they had to find out the source and work out how to distract him.

"Son... what is worrying you?... you know you can tell us anything" encouraged John looking with concern.

"I was thinking about how I was to contact people and to let them know I am alive. I don't really want too as I don't want to be enticed back to London. I was thinking about how much I had changed and what my best friends would think…"

Henry stopping as his voice becoming shaky.

"You see Mr Sidney Parker is one of my closest friends"

John and Grace looked at each other but wanted to give comfort even though the conversation was going to be difficult for everyone. John suggesting they go to the study and called for some tea to be brought to them. The tea was a special blend to help with Henry's cravings. Thankfully Charlotte had already gone to bed, so they could talk without being disturbed.

Once they had settled Grace assured Henry they would listen...

"I have been a close friend of Sidney Parker since we attended Eaton together. We have always been in each others lives. Sidney had forced me to go to a seaside village called Sanditon as his brother Tom who was trying to create a place that would rival Broughton. I was not keen but since he was my friend I travelled with him a number of times to that place. I confess I was not impressed with it as it lacked the entertainments I enjoyed" Henry looking down ashamed as he reflected on his past actions.

"I first met Charlotte at a ball and thought she was very beautiful but my friend Sidney had decided he wanted to claim her attention. In fact I was warned to keep my eyes and attentions away from her. I confess I was drunk most of the time so my recollections of the times were foggy but I know my friend fell in love with Charlotte…. completely. They spent most of their time fighting but finally acknowledged that there was something between them. It was only months later I was told by my other friend that Parker was going to ask Charlotte to marry him but due to his brother Tom's debts he had to marry a lady called Eliza Campion." breathed out Henry

John Heywood narrowing his eyes "Did this lady by any chance humiliate my daughter at the regatta?"

"Yes, I believe so…. She suggested Charlotte find a boy from her village to marry as she wouldn't fit into London society"

"Did anyone speak up for her?" John Heywood's temper rising

"I was in another tent…. Lady Susan was the only one to support her…I was told she gave the most frightening death stare." replied Henry... seeing for the first time John Heywood's temper

"How about this Sidney Parker? Was he present?" Grace asked while holding her husband's hand to comfort him.

"Yes, he had been spending the day in the company of Eliza at the request of his brother… I believe he just stood there and didn't say anything" confessed Henry "But Lady Susan would be the best person to ask... but Sidney has never been good with words"

"My poor child" Grace closed her eyes as she imagined her daughter alone without her family's support and this man 'Sidney Parker' who had been paying her attention stood by and let her be abused."

"He is a scoundrel who used my daughter… got her hopes up and left her for a lady with money. Well, I am thankful Charlotte has been saved from a man with no back bone" barked John Heywood.

He was thinking about the day his daughter had come back home with sad eyes. It had taken them a month to pry out of her what had happened. He would never forgive that man for the damage he inflicted on his sweet child. Grace herself had been caste back to that same day and started crying. She only wanted her children to be happy and find partners in life who would give them joy. She always regretted sending her with Tom Parker to Sanditon.

Henry distressed fell on his knees before the couple whom he saw as parents.

"Please, forgive my friend, he was forced to marry that woman and he lives a half-life as a result" He looked into their faces and begged for his friend as he knew Sidney had suffered greatly.

Grace Heywood looked into the face of Henry and nodded her head."I know but it is so hard when it involves our children but one good thing that came from Charlotte's trip to Sanditon was you…. Henry"

Grace knowing she was needing to pull her husband out of his anger directed the conversation back to Henry.

"Now… let's get back to you Henry…. I am guessing you are worried about your friend's reaction knowing you are living with the Heywood family and have feeling for our Charlotte?"

Grace Heywood was a sharp lady and had noticed how he watched Charlotte.

"Yes.." whispered Henry as he was afraid to speak it out

"Hmm…" smiles Grace and places her hand on his shoulder to give him comfort.

"We don't know this Sidney Parker but we know you Henry... a man who has proven his worth to us.... we trust you" sincerely spoke Grace

The couple spending time with Henry until he had gotten over the worst of his cravings before allowing him to return to his room. Tonight Henry Crowe showed grace and compassion towards his friend. He was also helping Grace and John Heywood on their own journey towards forgiveness.


	15. He is alive!

Charles Babbington was spending his morning dealing with correspondence and in the pile of letters he came across one with familiar hand writing. He quickly opened it and lets out a cry of relief.

Babbington,

I am well but spending time away from London society. Please DO NOT tell anyone you have heard from me. I will be in touch.

Henry Crowe.

There was no post marks or address included.

Charles getting up and quickly searched the house to find his wife. He found Esther in the nursery with their son.

"Esther, he is alive, he is alive!"

"Who is alive? My love, you are not making sense" exclaimed a confused Esther

Charles passing the letter to his wife who looked up after reading the letter.

"That is a relief, but I wonder where he is living and how can we get in contact with him?" smiled Esther as she observed her excited husband.

"I know, I think I might drop a letter to his solicitor in the hope he has been in contact with them. I need to let him know about his Aunt Catherine. It sounds like he is hiding, and this is not the best time BUT… I just want to see my friend!" exclaimed Charles

"I know my love… we will have to hope he will get in contact with us again" Esther tried to comfort her husband

"Now remember… we are not to tell anyone about this. Will you be ok if people ask about Henry's disappearance… it is the still a common piece of gossip?" warns Charles

"My love, I spent years not telling my Aunt 'Lady Denham' things about my life… if I can do that with her I can do it with anyone." laughs his wife

Charles going over and giving her a kiss before walking out of the room to return to his work. Esther noting his steps were lighter and knew that the disappearance of Crowe had impacted him greatly. He would be even better if he could see Crowe in person. Esther prayed it would be soon as her husband's friendship with Sidney Parker had dwindled and her husband needed a friend.

That evening Charles and Esther were attending a dinner hosted by lady West and found they were seated near Lady Susan Worcester. One of the main conversations of the evening was the disappearance of Mr Henry Crowe. Charles and Esther felt they had been quite successful in not giving away the fact they knew he was alive, but they had not counted on the great lady Susan. Lady Susan approached the couple and asked them to come and visit her. 

She left them looking confused, but everyone knew lady Susan was not a person to be refused.

Sidney and Eliza Parker were also present at the event and the couple decided to avoid them ....... Charles was a terrible liar. Sidney would know something was wrong and push for information. Esther found it easy as she hated Eliza and always found it difficult to socialise with her. Esther knew why… Charlotte Heywood…. that girl had been a great support to her after Edward's embarrassing outburst at the midsummer ball and the companionship she gave her leading up to their wedding. Charles had told her months later what had occurred, and she grieved the fact she was not able to support her young friend. Esther like her husband didn't have many friends and thought Charlotte Heywood would have made a good friend.

Sidney Parker had noticed Charles avoiding him and Esther was keeping a close eye on her husband's movements. As usual he himself was being paraded around by Eliza as she sought to improve their social position. Sidney sighed as he thought about Charlotte Heywood who would never have been like that... their life would have been perfect. To try and forget he took another drink. His attempted to speak with Charles but was stopped by Eliza who had other people she needed to show him off too. 

The next morning Charles and Esther arrived at the appointed time dictated by Lady Susan. They were welcomed by the butler and ushered into the morning room to be received by the great lady.

"Good morning Lord and Lady Babbington"

"Good morning, Lady Worcester, thank you for inviting us" Charles thanking Lady Susan

Once they were seated they waited to discover the reason for their invitation.

Lady Susan deciding to be direct...

"I believe you have received a letter from your lost friend 'Henry Crowe'?" Both Esther and Charles looking at each other and wondered if Lady Susan was a psychic.

Laughing at them… "No I don't have that power but I am a close friend of Miss Charlotte Heywood and Henry Crowe asked me to deliver his letter to you"

"Charlotte Heywood..... Henry Crowe?" Esther repeated

"Yes, my dear, Charlotte Heywood… she and I have developed a close friendship. In fact, she has visited me a number of times and I have visited her in Willingdon.

"But what has this got to do with my friend Crowe?" interrupted an impatient Charles. Esther placing her hand on his shoulders to calm him. 

"My dear, I am getting to that ….. you know that the last time people saw Crowe he was on a horse heading to unknown lands… well that horse ended up in Willingdon. Charlotte and her father found his unconscious on the side of the road and he has been living with the Heywood family ever since" Susan informing them.... enjoying the look of shock appear on their faces. 

'Charlotte Heywood!!!" Charles closing his eyes as he knew the implications…. Sidney Parker.

"Yes, that is why your friend asked you not to tell anyone… especially Sidney Parker. I am happy to include any letters from you as I regularly correspond with Charlotte" suggested Susan indicating with her head a writing desk in the corner of the room.

Charles going directly and wrote a letter to Crowe. In the letter he promised he would not tell anyone but asked if he could visit him. He also warned Crowe about this family trying to access his wealth. As he let the letter dry he felt at peace and hopeful he would see his friend soon.

When they had arrived home Charles was joyous.. His friend was alive and he knew where he was living!


	16. I have to go and see him!

By the next morning Charles was in the middle of packing. He needed to go and see his friend Crowe!!

Esther was staying in town and would attend the events they had accepted... he was going to make it a quick trip and return by the end of the week. When he could judge the situation himself... he and Esther would travel another time with their son to Willingdon.

Esther was watching him as he completed his final packing with a smile on her face.

"You seem very bright my love... Am I not enough for you?" she teased him

"Esther... you know you are enough for me... but I haven't seen Crowe in over seven months" giving her an apologetic look and then tender kiss.

James the butler entering at that moment announcing 'Mr Sidney Parker' was waiting in the study. Esther and Charles looked at each other.

"You can't tell him... you need to speak with Crowe first!" Esther warned her husband who agreed with her.

Charles taking a deep breath and headed down towards his study.

Sidney had already made himself comfortable and had a drink in his hand. When Charles entered he also noticed a huge smoke haze was already in the room.

"Parker... you have started early" stated Charles

Sidney Parker silently watched his friend as he took another drink from his glass.

"What can I do for you Parker?" Charles choosing to take on a lighter tone as the atmosphere was tense

"You were avoiding me the other night?" Sidney stated the obvious... he had known his friend for a long time and knew when he was hiding something.

"No, there were many people we had to speak too and I was planning to find another time to catch up with you." Charles hoping he had covered his tracks.

"Alright then... how would you like to come with me to Sanditon? Eliza is staying in London and we could have a gentlemen's only week" asks Sidney

Babbington knew what would happen... they would spend their time drinking until they were blind drunk ... he would then be used as a buffer between Sidney and his brother Tom. He was thankful he had already decided to travel before Sidney had arrived.

His conscious was clear...

"I am just about to leave for a trip and cannot travel with you...maybe next time?" Charles apologised

"I am sorry... you know how I find it difficult going there" darkly commented Sidney

"Maybe you should delay your trip then" suggested Charles and was happy to see his friend considering his idea

Charles delayed leaving town to make sure Sidney was well. He did breath a sigh of relief when Parker left the house.

Charles knowing he had to leave... kissed his son and wife good bye... beginning his journey to Willingdon. He made it in good enough time even though he started his journey late from London... staying at an Inn along the way. Charles hadn't seen this part of the England before and found the country side beautiful... he had stopped for directions at the local Willingdon Inn. He was surprised to hear everyone knew his friend 'Henry Crowe' and it was not for drinking. Charles deciding to leave his carriage at the Inn and ride his horse. 

He was riding his horse along a laneway and observed a group of men digging holes as they were replacing an old fence. Charles slowing his horse to ask for directions as he believed he was close to the Heywood's.

"Good morning, would someone be able to give me directions to the Heywood Estate?"

All the men stopped and looked up at him... one tall man with a beard amongst the group was smiling...

"Babbington... well met! What are you doing here? You would have only received my letter the other day... have you been missing your old friend Crowe?" Henry laughed as he spoke

"Crowe... is that you?" Charles getting off his horse and the two men embraced.

"It is so good to see you again old friend"!


	17. You have changed Crowe

"Crowe... look at you!" exclaims Charles Babbington... taking a good look at the physical transformation of his friend.

"I am well ... have gained a new hair style and grown a beard" Henry laughed with a sparkle appearing in his eyes.

Babbington noticing he was suddenly surrounded by a number of young men who had curious looks on their faces.

Henry introducing John, James and Thomas Heywood to his childhood friend Lord Babbington. The young men were courteous and demonstrated the expected manners of sons of a country gentleman.

"Is that how you used to dress Henry? James Heywood asks out of curiosity

"Yes, but not anymore...I am happy in my present clothing choice" Henry commented ... opening out his arms and everyone laughed. Since they had been digging all their shirts were covered in mud.

"I have really missed your humour... I wanted to see you were well... I have been worried" openly spoke Charles after the other boys had gone back to work on the fence.

"I have missed you as well... many things have changed in my life... like I dig holes and work on a farm. Now are you happy to wait while we finish our work?... the more people the sooner we can go home". Henry commented.

Babbington sat to the side and watched as the men worked together to complete the fence. He couldn't get over the change in his friend... he was broader in the shoulders and very muscular... something he would never have used to describe Henry Crowe. He would say Henry was larger and stronger than Sidney Parker.....

He took out his drink flask and offered it to Crowe.

Henry looked him in the eyes...

"No, thank you... Charles.... I have given up drinking and ask that you please don't offer any to me?" requested Henry 

Charles was taken aback... Crowe decline a drink???...given up drinking????. 

John pulling out a jar of water offered everyone else a drink. Henry giving John a thankful glance as he dealt with his cravings.

"You told him 'no'... well done... you know papa will be proud of you" James encouraged Henry. Henry giving Charlotte's brothers a pat on their backs to show his appreciation of their support. This was not lost on Charles.

The task was shortly completed and they all headed back to the house. They were greeted warmly by Grace and Charlotte Heywood who had prepared a meal for the hungry workers. James informing his mother and sister about Lord Babbington offering Henry alcohol and that he had declined. Henry who had noticed this was looking at Charlotte and his breath hitched when she gave him one of her brightest smilies. He smiled back and went back to eating his lunch.

John Heywood entered the room and was introduced to Henry's childhood friend.

"Welcome Lord Babbington... but we are not used to official titles here. I would request while you stay we call you by your first name?" suggested John

"My name is Charles"

"Welcome Charles.. why don't you tell us about you and your family" cheerfully smilies Grace.

All visitors of the Heywood's were treated like family. Charles understanding why Henry had not come back to London. By the time the meal had finished Grace had extracted his whole life story including the latest news concerning his son's development.

"We hope that next time you visit you will bring your wife and son" Grace invited

Charles was only able to stay two days but enjoyed his visit. He was free from the constraints of society and was able to relax. He went with the men on their various activities, was amazed at their endurance and strength. At night he enjoyed fun family games and deep discussions with John and Henry. The connection between the two men was strong and Charles was happy to see Henry was being mentored by a wise man. He had also noticed the close interactions between Charlotte Heywood and Henry Crowe.

"You have changed... my friend" commented Charles

"I have for the better... I no longer want to be the drunk who disrespects women" commented Henry. It was the last evening and Charles was going home.

"Charlotte Heywood?" Charles needing to introduce a topic that impacted a friend of theirs.

"Yes, Charlotte and I have gotten close since I have lived here" honestly shared Henry

"Hmmmmm" Charles blowing out smoke as he contemplated the implications of those words.

"Charles... I think I am in love with her?". It happened so gradually that I was in the middle before I knew it... she is beautiful, compassionate, passionate, intelligent and will make a wonderful mother" Henry sharing these words to his friend aloud for the first time.

Charles didn't have to look long to see his friend was in love and by his own observations so was Charlotte.

"Sidney?" Charles only had to say their friend's name

"I can't help it, Charles... I have been fighting my feelings... don't we deserve to be happy?" asks Crowe

"I know you do my friend... I will always be happy for you and be your friend" the men embracing and bidding each other a good night.

The next morning everyone bid Charles a safe trip and watched his carriage leave. 

Charlotte noticing Henry was quiet and asked if there was anything she could do. He smiled and was reminded how special this woman was... she was always looking out for other people.... including him.


	18. What to do about Aunt Catherine?

Since Henry had been in contact with his solicitors.... they had sent him a trunk full of correspondence and business papers he was required to review... over 9 month's worth!

He had spent a frustrating morning trying to sort through it but was distracted by Lydia. She had perched herself on his knee and was scribbling over his letters with a pencil. He didn't have the heart to stop her as she was so adorable ..... telling him she wanted to help. The twins had just turned five and he had given them both a set of pencils and all they wanted to do was draw. At times receiving an exasperated look from their mother as she had to wash off their scribbles from various walls in the house. Thankfully Johanna was sitting at his feet and was sorting the paper into different sizes but would pull at his pant leg to get his approval.

Charlotte from time to time popping in and finally asked if she could help?

"You know I helped Mr Tom Parker at Sanditon and now I help my father. Let me be your assistant as I feel these little ones have not been effective… even though they are very cute" teased Charlotte

He nodded in relief and watched Charlotte as she began to organise him.

Within an hour Charlotte had sorted his mail and helped him prioritise the areas of business he needed to address. In the end he worked out there were only a few things and the rest could be organised by his solicitors. All of his belongs and personal papers had been sent months ago and he had been able to prove his was still alive. 

He had to decide what he was going to do with his Aunt Catherine. She and her family had settled into his home and had spent a large sum of money and they had no hope of paying back.

He had gone to sit down in the corner chair to think. Charlotte could see he was deep in thought but was curious as he was holding a letter in his hand. She knew him well enough that he was struggling with the contents of the letter. He always seemed to retreat to that chair in the study when he was working though a problem.

"Is there something I could do?" Charlotte asks

"It seems my Aunt Catherine decided I was dead and has installed herself at my family estate and borrowed money. Her family faces bankruptcy now that they know I am alive" he shared... passing her the letter from his solicitors. 

Charlotte's stomach clenched as it took her back to the problems with the Parker family. She had sat down in the chair near him to process what she had been told. Henry noticing straight away as she had gone pale and realised his error.

"Charlotte, please forgive me… I should have known this sort of topic would effect you" Henry leaning towards her

"No, I will be ok… I asked if I could help… what are you going to do?" she wanted to know what sort of man Henry Crowe was.

"The sum of money is $5000 and that can be easily be paid but the main issue is the home. What would you suggest?"

Charlotte breathed and realised she had been holding her breath waiting for his answer. 'He was asking her… Sidney never asked for my help' she thought. She sat and thought about the matter.

"Well, are you planning to live at that particular estate? If not, why not let her stay but she will have to pay the expenses of keeping its up keep." Charlotte suggested

Henry thought for a moment and smiled. Charlotte was very clever…. By doing this he would not cause any waves in the family but force this Aunt to pay her way. His Aunt didn't have the money so she would remove her family from his estate. 

He knew his Aunt......

Charlotte had gone quiet and he looked to see if she was well. Before he could ask she spoke...

"I know Henry… I know you suffered under her hands as a child" whispered Charlotte

"How do you know?" a shocked Henry asked with a look of shame appearing on his face

"During the first month when you were recovering you would often talk about your past… especially the brutal treatment you received from your father and your Aunt Catherine" tears started falling down her face. "You are showing grace by paying her debt and allowing her to live in that home." admiration for him was clear on her tear stained face.

"How much did I share about their treatment?" he barely could speak ... he had never told anyone the extent of the brutality of his childhood.

"All of it… you were re-living the experiences…. especially the times when she would hold you under the water in the bath tub" softly cried Charlotte

He hung his head in shame.... he was unworthy of such a women.... he had tried so hard to cover up his past but it came out. He felt her take hold of his hands and he looked into her eyes and they were full of compassion for the pain he had endured as a child. 

"You are not to blame for their treatment.... they are the ones who should be ashamed of hurting children. Even though you suffered greatly it has not effected the way you treat children. You are so gentle with the little ones and they adore you. You will make a wonderful father....." Charlotte looking intently into his eyes begging him to believe the words she had just spoken. He did believe her and felt a weight lift from his shoulder. He was not alone in what happened and Charlotte had told him it was not his fault.

The moment was broken by someone walking past the study doorway and they moved apart... Charlotte wiping her face and giving him an encouraging smile as she headed out the door. 

Leaving Henry alone in the study ......overcome with emotion.

Oh boy... what was he going to do? He knew with all his heart he loved Charlotte Heywood but could she love him?


	19. You need courage Henry...

Henry and Charlotte had hardly slept thinking about the event in the study. Henry had little time to act upon it as John required his help. Charlotte was needed by her mother. Henry hoped he would find time to speak with her today... to see if he had a chance with her...

Henry was assisting in another birth of a cow. He was stripped down and was helping Mr Heywood. It had been difficult and they had been required to turn the calf in the mother's womb. Mr Heywood had attached a rope to one of the calf's legs, together Henry and John were exerting much pressure to help the mother give birth. The calf popped out and within minutes its mother was licking it clean and the baby was attempting to get up on its wobbly legs.

In fact, Mr Heywood took Henry to all births as he found the young man had a knack for it... Henry was fast becoming known as the 'birthing cow whisperer'... his rate of success was high and many farmers would call for his help.

Henry often shaking his head as another farmer had visited seeking help. "I was known in London as the drunk and here I am the cow whisperer".

"I would take the 'cow whisperer' any day" commented John Heywood while slapping Henry on the back.

John deciding to introduce a topic concerning his daughter...

"Son, I know you love Charlotte... I encourage you to say something... I feel you will be received well" John encouraged Henry and the men continued their work on the estate.

At that very moment Charlotte's mother was speaking with her daughter while they hung out the the clothes.

"Charlotte...Henry has proven to be a good man... someone our family trusts... I know you love him!" Grace told her daughter

"But I don't have a large dowry.... and since my time in Sanditon I don't always trust my feelings." Charlotte shared honestly

"My beautiful girl... you have good judgement and I know you have healed from your experience. You know Henry is very different from Mr Sidney Parker?" commented her mother.

"Yes, I feel I know Henry and with Sidney I was often unsure... at times he wasn't really nice towards me" acknowledged Charlotte

"I am glad you realised this and we are thankful you have been spared from his unstable nature" shared Grace

"I have seen the sparks flying between you and Henry. I encourage you to think about it" giving her daughter a kiss on the head they continued their housework.

While working Charlotte thought about Henry...

Charlotte found Henry Crowe an interesting man whom she enjoyed being in his company. He was like her father and she could see he had a caring nature by the way he interacted with her family. In fact his calmer nature was a good balance for Charlotte who could at times be very feisty. Charlotte couldn't help but notice he was very handsome... he was tall, broad shouldered and his new hairstyle added to his appeal. At times she wondered what it would be like to touch his beard. But most importantly he treated her with respect and showed in his actions he cared for her. Their was an invisible pull and they always sought each others company. 

Like a revelation her mind cried out "I love Henry Crowe!"

Alison came running from the house telling her mother a visitor had just arrived. The women heading back in and prepared for the visitor. They hoped they would not stay too long as they had some baking to do. Charlotte was planning to make an apple pie as the last time she had made one Henry had complimented her cooking abilities.

As they waited for the visitor she was meditating on her feelings about Henry...

An old friend from Sanditon entered their drawing room... Mr James Stringer.

"Mr Stringer, it is so nice surprise to see you again?" commented a distracted Charlotte... having to concentrate to be civil towards him.

After all of the introductions the conversation continued…

"Is there a reason you are in Willingdon Mr Stringer?" enquired Mrs Heywood

"I have been sent by my firm to look at a neighbouring estate. It has just been recently purchased and the new owners are wanting to complete some major renovations. I have been put in charge of the design" Stringer wanting to make a good impression on Charlotte's mother.

"Ahh…that is a lovely estate. It has some of the best farming land in our area" commented Grace Heywood. All her daughters agreeing with their mother's statement. Only in the country would ladies comment about the fertility of land for farming purposes.

"Do you know the name of the family who have purchased it?" An interested Grace Heywood asks

"No, I believe the sale is in progress and I was told to head here to take a look at the home" replied Stringer. At different times he would glance at Charlotte and was disappointed as she seemed distracted. He was determined to make his feelings known to her while he was here.

Grace Heywood had seen the way this young man looked at her daughter. During the conversation she observed her daughter and could see she was speaking to him like a friend. She breathed a sigh of relief as she wanted Henry to be her son-in-law. They informed him that there was a country dance this evening and maybe they might see him there. Stringer nodding and wished everyone a good morning.

Charlotte could see her mother look at her and before she spoke Charlotte preempted her with...

"Mama… Mrs Stringer was a good friend to me while I was in Sanditon but he is just a friend" Her mother giving her a hug and the women completed their baking before preparing for the country dance. Charlotte was happy with her apple pie and was pleased when Henry complemented her on it later that day. He earned himself a blush and sly smile for that compliment.

The men during teatime were told about the visit of Mr Stringer. Henry was a little disturbed by this news and stole glances to see Charlotte's reaction. She appeared to be unaffected but he felt unsettled. He had never experienced this before and as he thought a frown had appeared on his face.

Alex placing his little hand on Henry's shoulder "You are much better than that man" Henry smiled and was always amazed at the pearls of wisdom little children imparted.


	20. Put the bottle down Crowe

At the country dance Henry watched gentleman after gentleman compete for her attention. It was evident Stringer held an interest and he couldn't believe Sidney had not noticed… but Sidney often was too busy in his own mind. Tonight, she was wearing a white gown with a blue ribbon around her waist. She was glowing with health and happiness as she danced, her eyes lighting up when she happily spoke with her dance partner. 

He had asked to dance with her first and was happy to show her he was an excellent dancer and conversationalists. It was also one of the first times he had been at a dance NOT drunk. After their dance finished he was reluctant to let her go and spent the evening watching her ... only dancing with her sisters even though he was getting interested glances from other local ladies. In the past he would have enjoyed flirting with them but not any more... he mind was consumed with one lady... 'Charlotte Heywood'.

Charlotte was also keeping an eye on Crowe as she really wanted to spent her evening with him. She loved dancing with him and he showed her so much care. She had been nervous getting ready for the event and had been rewarded by his appreciative glance. He sisters making fun of her as she raised her fan to hide her blush. Even though there were many young men trying to win her attention she really only wanted one… Henry Crowe… this hitting her as she watched him dance with one of her sister's.

She hadn't felt this way since Sanditon and it frightened her as she didn't want to be hurt again.

She stood near the refreshment stand and took a few deep breaths to calm herself as her insecurities were effecting her. It was Henry who had noticed a change in her demeanour and went to see if she was well… making some comments to see her laugh… it was one of best things he could have done and Henry worked hard to make her night memorable. Charlotte felt cared for and that he kept watch over her. He was someone she could always count on...

The family arrived home and Henry asked her if she had had a good evening? She looked into his face with a timid smile and nodded but he knew there was more going on in her mind. He had seen Stringer talk with her and he was jealous… without thought he commented to her… 

"Charlotte you were the most beautiful woman this evening and you were the highlight". He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

Overcome with emotions he quietly went to his room…Charlotte doing the same and both couldn't sleep thinking about that conversation.

Stringer had turned up the next day to ask permission to court Charlotte. 

Henry not knowing Charlotte loved him.... couldn't cope with what was happening in the drawing room. He had a strong urge to drink. The housekeeper had made the mistake of leaving out a bottle of cooking brandy. Grabbing the bottle... he took himself off to the study where he sat down. 

He had always used drink to dull his senses and deal with his feelings... 'don't give in man' telling himself as he looked at the brandy bottle...

Charlotte had sensed Henry's change in mood and understood it had something to do with Stringer. She politely listened to Mr Stringer and told him they were only friends.

"I thought I had a chance with Sidney Parker now married but I guess there is another London dandy..." Stringer breathing out a frustrated breath

"Mr Stringer, please do not speak that way about Mr Crowe. He has proven in the time with us his value to our community and family. You are so determined to judge these men... you are just not willing to see that they deserve your respect." Charlotte glaring at Stringer

Stringer taking his leave knowing he would never have a chance with her.

Charlotte paced the drawing room and resolved to take courage and find Henry… she had not been quick enough with Sidney and had lost her chance… she was not going to do the same with Henry. 

She loved him too much!!!!


	21. You fool... what are you doing?

She found him in her father's study with the unopened bottle of cooking brandy in his hand. He had been fighting the urge to open the bottle as his emotions were flying everywhere. 'I should have spoken earlier to her... why should she consider me?... He could hear his father's cold voice coming from the grave 'you are a disappointment and you deserve to be alone'. Henry had been working hard to block out these destructive thoughts as he wondered what Charlotte was going to say to James Stringer.

After a period of time Henry heard a person enter the room...

"Henry… what are you doing you fool?" yells Charlotte. Her eyes were blazing with anger and she started to breathe heavily.

Henry stood up... opening his mouth to explain but was stopped by Charlotte.

"After everything we have done for you!" tears started to fall.

She rushed towards him and grabbed him firmly. She pulled him through the kitchen and picks up the hunting gun. Charlotte marching him out in the middle of the field where the scarecrow was located. As tears flowed down her face she tied him securely to it...

"You are going to stay out here and think about what you were going to do. You have so much to offer and I care too much to see you ruin your life. I love the real you and not the London dandy." a passionate Charlotte cries. Henry who had gone into shock let her drag and tie him up...he knew she controlled his heart and it was breaking at the moment seeing her so upset.

After taking a number of deep breaths and wiping her face ... Charlotte marched back towards the house leaving Henry attached to the scarecrow...Crowe was in shock but now knew her true feelings.

Henry was not sure how long he had been out in the field but was thankful her father finally came to rescue him. 

John Heywood approaching Henry and started laughing.

"Mr Henry Crowe tied to our scarecrow... never thought that would happen!" John helping to untie Henry.

Once Henry was freed John spoke...

"Her mother did the exact same thing to me when I drank once... She left me out longer and I tell you son I never drank again. I guess Charlotte must have gotten the idea from her." commented John

"Charlotte came to find me and confessed what she had done to you. Heywood women are strong and determined and you don't mess with them. The effort she went to help you shows me she has strong feeling for you son. She has gone to her thinking spot and I encourage you to go and make your feelings known to her. It doesn't take much to see you love one another. I know you are a friend of Mr Parker but he chose to marry someone else. I want a man who will be fully committed to her and will always pick her first. You can see we are not wealthy and we can't offer you much" 

"Sir, I love your daughter " shared Henry openly for the first time.

"Good, you have proven your worth and I will be proud to call you my son-in-law…... go and have the most important conversation a man will ever have in his life!" John Heywood suggested

John Heywood watching Henry quickly head towards a particular tree near a certain part of the creek.


	22. Will I ever find happiness?

Grace and the whole household witnessed poor Henry being dragged out and tied to the scarecrow. Grace knew her daughter had acted out of love for Henry and responded in finding him holding a brandy bottle. All the children had pressed their faces to the window that overlooked the field..... waiting to see what would happen next?. Grace had sent them to another room as she observed the situation.

Lydia and Johanna both looking concerned...

"I wonder what Henry did wrong?" Lydia asked Johanna

"We need to be good for Charlotte so we don't end up being tied to the scarecrow.... like Henry" simply stated Johanna

Thankfully John had walked in after being found by their daughter Alison. John took one look at the field and burst our laughing.... "I wonder where she got that idea from?" he looked at his wife with a knowing look. 

'Well I may have mentioned it once.... I know she acted out of fear.... She found him with a brandy bottle in his hand" 

"Brandy Bottle??" a frown appearing on his face. 

Charlotte had stormed back to the house... breathing fast but her anger was evaporating... replaced with embarrassment. Her mother opened her arms and led her over to the kitchen table. Once composed Charlotte recounted what had happened... her father listening and a number of times glanced out the window to check on Henry. The sheep were in that field and they tended to congregate around the scarecrow. 

"He didn't open it!" James walked in with the brandy bottle that had been left in the study. 

Charlotte's face went pale and placed her hands over her face.

"Charlotte, my girl... you acted out of fear ... we know you love him.... he loves you. He was beside himself when you were getting the attention from Mr Stringer... give the man a little compassion?" John spoke. 

She looked at her parents.... " I am so sorry for what I did.... I can't explain what came over me.... I can't face him yet... I am going to my thinking spot... Papa can you untie Henry?"

Her parents giving her an encouraging embrace and watched her head out....

"Well, I guess.... I need to save our Mr Henry Crowe.... you will need to deal with everyone else". John getting up and heading towards Henry

Charlotte was so embarrassed about what she had done. She sat under her tree wrapping her arms around herself and cried. 

Her feelings for Henry were so overwhelming and she couldn't breath as she thought about him. She didn't want him to go back to the old Crowe… she had spent too many hours nursing him but over the course of his time with them she had fallen in love with Henry. 

In their lifetimes both had suffered and had been cautious in their interactions. He had proven to be trustworthy and respected her. In her heart she knew he would always put her first. He had significantly contributed in rebuilding her confidence and value as a woman. 

The love she felt was deep... different to Sidney. She knew with Henry they would be equal partners and they would build a happy life together. She blushed as she remembered she openly told him she loved him. She didn't know how she was going to face him after such a public declaration….. not to mention the scarecrow incident.

Charlotte hearing someone approach turned and saw Henry standing before her. She hid her face in her hands as she was so embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

Henry quietly falling on his knees before her

"Charlotte… please forgive me" he spoke softly

"Henry, it is I who should… I am so ashamed" whispered Charlotte and took courage to look him in the eyes.

Pulling her into an embrace he held her. She responded by resting her head on his chest. He knew at this moment he never wanted to let her go… he had been fighting it because of his unworthiness and also Sidney. He knew that she was the woman for him… whom he wanted to build a future with.

"Charlotte… he whispered… I am so thankful you were the one to find me… I love you…. will you marry me?"

She smiled at him and nodded. He dipped his head and gave her a light kiss which deepened as they shared their true feelings for each other.

"I think Henry Crowe we are going to have a good life together!!!" comments Charlotte as she enjoyed his arms around her. He smiled and gave her another kiss.

"One thing, my dear… if you start getting angry with me... please… talk to me first before tying me to the scarecrow and pointing a gun at me." Henry teased her and they laughed together about it.

She shared her fears and told him about the pain and damage caused from her time in Sanditon. Henry promised himself he was going to spend the rest of his life building her up. He told her that she was the right person for him… money had not brought him happiness and he would happily spend living his life as a country farmer. She sighed in relief and the weight of what she had been carrying lifted. She was 'good enough… she was enough'... Charlotte started crying which startled Henry and he held her closer to him.

"My love, you will always be enough" Henry telling Charlotte. It was if he could read her mind and knew what to say to comfort her.

Henry felt he had scored something that was beyond him. Charlotte knew of his past but yet she never gave up on him… saved him. He held her close and kissed her again and thanked the Lord she was his and she will be his wife soon.

He wasn't going to let anything stop him from marrying this woman...


	23. Our future

Their moment of privacy was broken by a cough and the couple looked up to see John and Grace Heywood. Embracing the newly engaged couple they sat down under Charlotte's tree to discuss the couple's future.

"I had already decided that London is not the life I want our family to have. I have just purchased the estate next door" announced Henry and was happy to see their pleased faces... particularly Charlotte's.

The estate had been in the ownership of the Willis family but due to financial difficulties had been forced to sell their family estate. Henry had found out through a local land agent accidentally and made an offer that was accepted. He had his own family estate in York but Henry never wanted to raise his family there. He felt at home in Willingdon and wanted to be near his true family.

In front of her parents he spoke to Charlotte:

"My lovely Charlotte... I want you to be my equal partner in all things and have an equal say in everything... I love your intelligence, wit, passion and everything that makes you Charlotte... I never want you to change... I bought the estate in a hope that one day you would give me a chance... Now that you have accepted me... from this moment we need to decide what to do with all our properties and holdings... I no longer want to do this alone" Henry requested.

Charlotte pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

Grace had started crying out of sheer happiness to see her daughter find a man who would treasure her... love her. John beamed as they were going to be near the family. He had grown very fond of Henry and he was dreading the day he would leave them. He had suspected something as Henry had been asking him about the value of land. He knew they had much to talk about but that could wait... they were planning to celebrate a wedding!.

"Henry, that was why Mr Stringer was in Willingdon... he told us he drawing up new plans for the house. We will need to ask him to visit again so we can speak to him about the design" Charlotte's eyes sparkled as she talked about the house she had visited as a child. If he could Henry would give her the moon... but at this moment enjoyed watching her excitement and joy. He added his own ideas and suggestions which she agreed with. They were truly going to have an equal partnership in all aspects of their marriage life.

"We will still need to go to London from time to time but I want our family to be raised here in Willingdon". He looked at Charlotte who nodded in agreement. The estate was the largest in the area with many tenant farms and would support their future family. John identifying the areas that required restoration and better management strategies.

'Now... we need to talk about the wedding date" Grace interrupting the discussion.

It was decided the couple would be married in four weeks at their local church. It would be 12 months to the date when Henry had arrived at their home.

"Now… Henry I think you are going to have one problem?" John Heywood comments with a serious tone.

Henry taking on a concerned look...

"You are going to have to break your news to Johanna and Lydia!" Charlotte and her parents laughing as they knew how attached those little girls were to him.

Lydia and Johanna were extremely upset with Charlotte and Henry. It was only after they were told Henry was going to be their big brother and they returned back to their normal temperaments.

There was much to be organised and it was decided that a number of the Heywood family would travel to London...

Henry was required to travel back to London so he could arrange the marriage contract and settle some business affairs. Charlotte wanted to visit Susan and buy the required items for the wedding. There was also the building plans and other ordering required for their estate.

Charlotte had learned her lesson from last time… 'she was going with Henry to London!'

To everyones surprise John Heywood who only travelled to London once a year decided he would travel with them. Grace also needed to come and it helped that once Susan was informed of the engagement she invited them to stay with her. It was finally decided Alison, Alex, Johanna and Lydia would also travel to London. Susan had promised to set up a nursery and engage a nanny while they visited. John and James were given the task of managing the estate until their father returned.

Henry was thankful for John's support as they knew he would be facing some challenges... old friends, old reputations... Sidney Parker.

Henry had two of the largest carriages brought over from the 'Willis Estate' that had been part of the estate sale so all members of the travelling party were comfortable.

The excited party left the Heywood farm for London. Charlotte and Henry giving her parents an opportunity to travel alone and had everyone else with them. Charlotte and Henry both having a child next to them had little opportunity for any displays of affection. While they headed towards London… everyone but Charlotte and Henry were sleeping. It was the one moment they had had any form of privacy since being engaged... They leaned towards each other and sighed happily as their lips touched. He would have loved to stroke her cheek but found it difficult as he had Lydia firmly wrapped in his arms asleep. Instead they touched their foreheads together and enjoyed each others presence. 

Once married they would be able to be alone.

BUT...

There were matters they had to discuss and determine the best course of action. The first... Sidney Parker!

Henry knew from the luncheon at Lady Denham over 2 years ago Charlotte claimed she would only marry for love. He knew she loved him and he just had to look into her eyes to know this truth. He knew Sidney was not going to take it well… it could mean the end of their friendship.

He closed his eyes to think through how Sidney should be told…. Charlotte from the other side of the carriage grabbed his hand….

"We will tell him together… we are not going to hide away and look like we are ashamed of our marriage". Charlotte tells him firmly but she herself was worried

Henry taking a deep breath as he knew this part of the trip was going to be difficult.

They arrived at Lady Susan and the three little children were instantly intrigued with her home. They had never seen such a large place and the little girls cried with happiness when they were shown the playroom. Johanna pushing the great lady out the room as she had some serious playing to do. Susan laughing at the antics of the little girls took the rest of the group to the drawing room for afternoon tea.

They could tell Susan had many plans while they were staying in London and her eyes sparkled with excitement!


	24. It is so lovely to hear the sound of voices

Susan woke to the sound of voices... it was lovely having a house full of people and the Heywood's were her family. She smiled as she pushed herself up and was determined to join everyone at the breakfast table. She wanted to enjoy every minute and reciprocate the hospitality she always received at the Heywood estate. She had enjoyed opening up the nursery room and filling it with many treasures that had long been packed away. It gave her so much joy watching Johanna and Lydia playing with her treasures.

One of her greatest regrets was not having children...

She was not going to dwell on the past but focus on the family who considered her a member. She was startled when she opened her bedroom door to found Lydia and Johanna waiting for her. They had been sitting on the floor ... each holding a doll in their arms... waiting for her. The girls were wanting to share with her their adventures in the playroom and thank Susan for letting them play with her toys. She gathered them into her arms... giving each a kiss and watched their faces beam in delight.

"Come, my loves... let us go down and have some breakfast" Susan holding the free hand of each little girl and they headed down stairs.

The staff who had been used to quiet mornings were busy serving the needs of the Heywood's... who kept very early hours. The breakfast room was busy with activity and the butler was surprised to see his Lady join the table. He had been with her for many years and could see she was happy having these people stay with her.

"Good morning, John, Grace, Charlotte, Henry, Alison and Alex... I found these two waiting for me!" Susan looking at the two girls who had settled themselves near her chair.

"Ahh... it looks like you are going to have two little shadows while we are visiting" smiled Grace.

"We will be good mama" promised Lydia who sat up straight. Everyone at the table laughing at her attempt at imitating Susan.

Susan deciding to outline the various activities she had planned. Informing her friends of the various social invitations she had gotten for them. She was determined to help in the social connections for Henry and Charlotte but also Alison Heywood. She had booked appointments with the dress maker and tailor for the group. She had already ordered some outfits that were ready to be picked up. In the past she had gowns made for the ladies and Grace a couple of months ago had passed on the measurements for the men. She wanted to make sure they could attend events right away... the other clothing items would be made during their time in London. Henry no longer fitting into any of his old clothes would required more clothing than the women.

"Now Susan... don't over extend yourself... we are only people from the country" John reminded... even though he was touched by her care.

"You are worth more than most of the 'London ton' and it is my pleasure to take care of you... you are family!" making sure she made her point.

The little girls sensing her change in mood moved to give her an embrace to show they loved her. Grace had to hold back tears as she knew Susan's past and the pain of not having children of her own.

To lighten the mood Grace started...

"I know we need to go to the solicitor's today as an important document needs to be signed." Grace enjoying the blush of Henry and Charlotte. The marriage document had been drafted and John was to sign it today.

"I also want us to go visit Charles and Esther to pass on our good news!" Henry stated and looked to Charlotte. She agreed and was happy to see Esther again... she had regretted losing contact with her and hoped to renew their friendship.

The morning was filled with the dress maker, tailor and even the little children were included. John and Grace didn't want them to be left in the nursery ..... they wanted their children to experience London. Charlotte commenting to Henry how handsome he looked in his new wear... which earned her a tender look and future promise by Henry to reward her for that compliment when they had some privacy.

Later the relevant documentation was signed at the solicitors office and all parties were satisfied. Charlotte was shocked at the wealth of Henry and even more when she was given full authority to make decisions for the Crowe estate.

"I told you my love, you will have equal share in everything" stated a firm Henry who wanted to show her he was following through with his promise.

The solicitor bringing out a box which contained important family heirlooms... Henry presenting his beloved an engagement ring and jewellery set. His grandmother on her death bed had requested her oldest grandchild "Henry' be given this set for his future wife.

With emotion he lifted the pieces and looked directly into Charlotte's eyes...

"I never thought I would be giving these to anyone... I give them to you now... my future wife." Henry placing them carefully in her hands.

"Your too much... I love you" she looked at this precious gift not because it was covered in precious stones but it was given to her by the man she loved.

Grace and John Heywood who were present were overcome with emotion and decided to give the couple a few minutes alone before they left the office. They truly were gaining a son-in-law who would love their daughter well.

After they had left Henry suggested they go to Hyde Park. They were already missing the open spaces and the adults also needed to see some greenery. Also it would give a good opportunity for people to see Henry Crowe whom everyone presumed dead. The couples strolled arm in arm and the children ran ahead. Susan was happily being escorted by Alison Heywood giving Henry and Charlotte time to speak by themselves.

“I am sad for the people who live in the city… they never get to enjoy the clean country air… they only have these pockets and they are full of people” reflected John

“They are here because they want to be seen… it is an open place for people to meet and speak with each other” commented Susan

“Hmm… Londoners are very different to the the people I know” shared Grace as she observed the various women prance… they reminded Grace of peacocks as they tried to gain the attention of people around them.

Behind them Charlotte and Henry were speaking...

“I only ever used this park for riding my horse and this will be the first time I have ever walked with a lady arm-in-arm” Henry said while giving Charlotte a meaningful smile.

Charlotte could tell he was a little nervous as he had a past reputation. It was something he now felt ashamed of and dreaded the jokes people would make. He didn't want Charlotte embarrassed or feel uncomfortable. When he had been sick he had confessed every misdeed and Charlotte was fully aware of everything. She was very protective of Henry and at different times noticed some ladies looking at him. She tucked her arm into his more tightly and he placed his other hand on hers resting on his arm. 

“I am the lucky one my love…. Even when you knew everything about me… you still accepted me” he replied. 

“Don’t let those people make your feel guilty, they are not worth our time and energy. They don’t know the real you and you have the opportunity to show them you have changed. I want to enjoy our engagement and looking forward to our marriage” commented Charlotte and gave him the smile only for him. He laughed and they spent their time talking about their future.

Everyone knew lady Susan... taking pleasure in introducing the Heywood's and also pointing out Henry Crowe. Charlotte proud to see Henry being recognised and that their engagement was being made public. The Ton was buzzing... the news of Henry Crowe being alive and getting married.... spread like wild fire!!!. To be fair they were more concerned about the man 'Henry Crowe' and the name of the lady escaped them... only that she was a friend of lady Susan and lived in the country.

"I think we need to go visit Charles and Esther before the news about my re-emergence and engagement is communicated to them by someone else. While they were in the carriage heading towards the Babbington home he asked if he could go in first to surprise them. Once they arrived Henry jumped out of the carriage and entered the home. 

While waiting Grace decided to tease her friend "I didn't realise how famous you are?... I don't know how you are coping having lowly country people staying with you" making sure she had put on a mischievous tone.

"They are people only concerned with gossip... you are my true friends" Susan placing her arms in Grace and Charlotte's.

John Heywood had lit his pipe and smoked it happily as the ladies talked about afternoon teas, dinners, balls , dresses... he of course was thinking about his estate and hoping the boys were doing everything he had told them.


	25. The new Henry Crowe

It has been over 12 months since Henry had walked the streets of London. Now that he was not affected by alcohol he found he was experiencing this city for the first time. He had left the place a drunk and returned a country gentleman…. 'Cow Whisperer". 

He had been transformed….. body, mind and soul.

If one of his old friends met him they would have had trouble recognising him. He was leaner and more muscular due to the heavy work completed on the farm. He was no longer pale but had a healthy glow from working in the sun. When speaking he displayed a genuine smile and his eyes were bright and sparkled.

John Heywood telling him one evening in the study... "Son, you seem at peace and your face is more relaxed."

Henry no longer dressed like a London dandy and had acquired outfits that suited a country gentleman. To please Lady Susan, he had formal wear purchased for the numerous functions she wished them to attend while they were in London.

He really enjoyed being in London with Charlotte and the signing of the marriage contract made their future more secure. 

He had been moved when giving Charlotte the jewellery. No one had seen these pieces for over 23 years. His grandmother had given them to his mother to keep safe until he married. He had little memories of his mother except she had died when he was small. Henry had one memory and a portrait that hung in the family picture gallery. His grandmother had never been happy with her daughter marrying Henry's father and from his own life suspected his mother suffered under the hands of his father. It wasn't until after his father's death he was given the jewellery and a letter from his mother.

My dear boy,

These pieces of jewellery belonged to my mother who wished you to have something from our side of the family. She loved holding you in her arms and had many dreams for you. I made the wrong choice and I am sorry my love that you have such a father. I pray my boy that you will be kept safe as I may not always be there to protect you. I want you to make sure you find a lady who will love and respect you. When you do please give these pieces of jewellery to her... let it serve as a reminder of my love but the importance of truly loving your wife.

I love you my darling

Mama

He remembered that day..... after reading the letter he had gone on a drinking bender. He had arranged for the letter and box to be stored. He never intended ever to see it again. He was afraid he would turn out to be like his father and resolved never to marry. When he gave them to Charlotte he was also committing to the request of his mother.  


The walk in the park had been good and he always enjoyed having his Charlotte on his arm. It got easier as Susan introduced him to more people and knew his news would spread across London by the evening. He needed to see his friend and tell him directly. 

Leaving everyone in the carriage for a moment...

He knocked on the door of the Babbington's and was told the couple were having a light lunch. Telling the butler he would go through himself as he wanted to surprise them. The butler who knew Henry nodded and left him to go and find his master.

He walked through the door…

"Hello, dear friends... Can an old friend join you?" He plopped himself on a chair and poured himself a cup of tea.

Charles getting up and was surprised when Henry pulled him into a bear hug. Henry also doing the same for Esther and spent time speaking with their little boy.

"It is so good to see you?" happily exclaims Henry

"When did you arrive?" Esther asked

"We arrived yesterday" he informed them

"We?" asks Charles waiting for the expected news

"Well, dear friends… I need to let you know that I am engaged and will be married by the end of the month.

"So, you were finally tamed by a country girl?" Esther teased

"Yes, Charlotte Heywood!!" Henry smiles happily

"Actually... Charlotte, her parents, and Lady Susan are in the carriage ..." he didn't finished his sentence as he saw the look of horror on Esther's face

"Henry Crowe... you have left them waiting outside!" Esther cried and quickly barks orders for the staff. Heading out to greet her guests.

Charles and Henry walking into the morning room when the others arrived. Esther taking charge and ensuring everyones needs were looked after.

"I must congratulate you Mr and Mrs Heywood for gaining my friend as a son-in-law... I hope he will not cause you any trouble?" laughs Charles

"Charles… let us congratulate our friend for his choice and success. Charlotte Heywood is legendary by claiming before my Aunt that she would 'only marry for love'." comments Esther.

Grace, John and Susan both laughing and agreed with that statement.

"We raised our daughter to know her own mind and happy she has found an equal who will put up with her" John winking at Henry

Esther instantly liking the Heywood's and her spirit lifted as she was going to be able to renew her friendship with Charlotte. Also meeting Alison Heywood whom she liked instantly. Charles could see his wife's happy face and knew she had finally connecting with some women... he was a happy man.

Charles, John, Henry and Alex headed to the study while the women stayed in the morning room.

Esther found Grace a lovely woman and felt an instant connection to her. She took pleasure is showing her son to the woman and loved how Grace cradled her little boy. Like Charles... Grace was able to extract Esther's life story.

"How is your Aunt?" Charlotte asked

"Just the same... we go down to see her and help her in her financial decisions. Sanditon keeps on developing and she asked Charles to keep track of Tom Parker." Esther answered. She was pleased to see Charlotte was not impacted by the name Parker.

"How is Mary Parker? I confess I lost contact with her?" inquired Charlotte

"She is the same but I fear she has become more fragile even though Sanditon is becoming successful" reflected Esther.

"I am sorry to hear that... Mary was very kind to me" Charlotte didn't ask any more questions as she could see her mother had become a little tense.

Lydia jumping in and spoke directly to Esther......

"Johanna and I would like to invite you to our afternoon tea party tomorrow?" she announced

"We will also be having dinner afterwards and you are welcome to come" Susan invited

Esther accepted without thinking... she would cancel the dinner party they were attending. She wanted to spend more time with these women.

While the women were talking the men were discussing other matters.

"We have only been here for 2 days and I am already missing the activity of the farm" Henry commented and John agreed with him.

"Why don't you use the gym at the club? Are you still a member?" Charles asked

"I suppose so... the solicitors had kept up all payments... that is a good idea... what do you think?" Henry asks John

"Yes, that will be good... we can go in the morning" Henry nodding in agreement and both men ask if Charles would join them. The men agreeing to meet at the arranged time and Charles looked forward to spending more time with the men.

Before they left Charles pulled Henry aside...

"You have changed old friend… for the better" Charles taking note of the strong man standing before him.

Henry stroking his beard with his hand… "Yes, I have and very happy about it"

Everyone happily bid Charles and Esther a good afternoon and everyone was looking forward in seeing each other.

Since the visit... Charles spent time sitting in his study thinking about Sidney. He knew the man was in constant distress and from all accounts his marriage was a business arrangement. Even though it had been 2 years Sidney still struggled with the choice he made for his family. It was a constant topic when he got drunk and all Charles could do was listen to his friend grieve.

He thoughts turned back to his other friend and his transformation. He had never seen Henry Crowe so healthy and happy with his life. He knew that the friendship between the three men was changing... but it had been for a time... everything was going to be different… he hoped he didn't have to take sides. He knew already Esther wanted to improve her acquaintance with Charlotte. He also had to admit he enjoyed Crowe's company and up beat personality.

He was going to have to talk with Crowe later about how they were going to break the news to Sidney.


	26. The White Club - Exercise

Henry and John headed early the next morning to the 'White Club' as they needed the exercise. Both men realising they were not made to be inactive and planned to go every day. They found the club was virtually empty as everyone was sleeping off the effects of excessive alcohol. Henry reflecting the gentry had too much time on their hands... drinking was an occupational hazard.

Henry was coping but the coming weeks was going to be his real test as he was going to be constantly surrounded by alcohol. He had shared this with Charlotte who promised to be there and he just had to tell her if he was struggling. She already knew the signs but needed to tell him... she was not going anywhere. 

It was also one of the main reasons John had ventured from his estate as he wanted to be a support for Henry... he knew how hard it was facing demons from the past.

They were accepted into the club by surprised staff and found the gym empty. They removed all their excess clothing and started their training routines... John instructing Henry as he practised his technique.

"Remember... you need to focus.. this is a game of the mind... technique and strategy is everything..." John repeated this and watched Henry as he used the punching bag. John knew this time would help Henry exercise but improve his mental resolve... control his cravings.

Once he was happy with Henry.... John found his own punching bag and began his own exercise. Once they had warmed up they would have a match. Henry had become quite proficient in boxing and John had to concentrate to keep the upper hand against the young man. He had a reputation to uphold in the Heywood family. He asked if any of the servants would be happy to spar with them.

Charles had finally arrived and found Henry engaged in a sparing match with one of the young butler's. He observed John barking instructions at Henry as the match progressed. Charles just watched with his mouth open as he watched the skill of his friend...'Henry Crowe'?. He was a superb fighter and fought with an intensity which would intimidating. His punching power was immense and seem to increase as the match continued. John stopping the fight before the poor butler was knocked out.

"Well done, son... that was the best I have seen you box... you were showing the focus needed and you fought with your mind... it also helped you have the punching power and fitness" laughs John. Henry smiled at the compliment and turns to greet Charles.

"Babbington... well met... glad to see you decided to attend" Henry taking note of Charles pale face.

"You country people and the early hours you keep!" complained Charles... he had attended an event and had drunk too much and was feeling sick.

"Giving up drinking was the best decision I have ever made... maybe my friend you might need to do the same?" suggested Henry while slapping his friend on the back.

"Gentle... be gentle with me old man" pleaded Charles

"I think you need some coffee but tomorrow I expect you to participate" instructed John.

"Let's see if you can finally beat your future father-in-law... challenged John to Henry

Charles with the majority of the servants were audience to an intense boxing match. The gentlemen who normally boxed were competent but not as skilled as these two men. John while boxing still giving instruction to Henry...Charles watching with fascination at this mentorship. John Heywood was the better fighter and won based on points... stopping the match without knocking out Henry. He had promised his wife and daughter he would be careful.

Both men satisfied with their exercise session they arranged to meet Charles in the dining room. Once refreshed and changed the men sat down for some food. They planned in the future to come earlier so they would return to have breakfast with their loved ones.

"Are you going to try and join us tomorrow?" John asks

"Yes, Sir" answered Charles... for some reason he wanted to please this man. Thankfully he was going to their home tonight and he could avoid drinking.

While they were talking a number of gentlemen started coming in. Charles had fun introducing Henry and watch the surprise on their faces when they took on Crowe's physical change.

John and Henry were delayed that morning as Henry had to recount what he had been doing in the past 12 months!


	27. The Grand Lady of the Nursery

Miss Lydia Heywood surveyed her kingdom… it composed of two large room which was full to the brim of toys, dolls, teddy bears, books, dress up clothes and countless treasures. In her lifetime she had never seen so many things and hoped they were staying a long time, so she could play with everything.

Lydia was the dominate personality of the three children and had taken it upon herself to organise and maintain order in the nursery. Her brother Alex just rolled him eyes when she bossed him around and to Lydia's disappointment would be found reading in another part of the play room. Johanna was much gamer and often venturing into other parts of the house.

The little ones had quickly endeared themselves to the staff. The staff particularly finding ways to treat these children... who regularly would visit them in the kitchen. In private the staff would laugh at the antics of the little girls who were often caught pretending to be like Lady Susan.

Lady Susan had approved Lydia's idea of having her own afternoon tea... Susan had told the little girls about her afternoon teas at Willingdon. With the help of Charlotte, they had decided on the food and the cook had to hold her smile as the girls seriously discussed their afternoon tea requirements. Johanna had spent the morning writing out the invitations and requested they be delivered by the butler. James, over the years who had delivered invitations to some of the most important families in the country found these the most important. The housekeeper had been able to decorate the room with flowers and the second-best china was laid on the table for the event. Lady Susan had given permission for James and two other girls to serve the group.

Lydia and Johanna were going to wear their new dresses bought by Henry. They both felt like princesses and always enjoyed Henry calling them his little princesses. Lydia making sure Alex was wearing his new suit as they were expecting important guests. Susan who watched her 'mini-me's' prepare for the event directed Alex to sit next to her and she fixed his cravat… he said to her "I love my little sisters, but they can be so bossy" and he leaned into her for comfort.

She had an idea and sent off a quick note to her 'friend' as they needed more gentlemen to balance out the numbers!

Henry and John had arrived back from the White Club and came across Alex being comforted by Susan.

"What happened? Have the girls been bossing you around?" Henry's voice taking on a compassionate tone. Alex nodding his head as he continued to lean against Susan.

"Well, I am back now…. would you like to spent time with me in the study?". Alex standing up and with his hand in Henry's they headed towards the study. Charlotte coming across Alex asleep on Henry lap as he read the paper. She tiptoed over and gave Henry a welcome back kiss and smiled at the scene. It made her think about their own future children.

The Babbington's arrived later in the afternoon and were greeted by Susan, Grace, Charlotte and Alison. Charles inquiring about Henry and John's location and was directed towards the study. Grace taking the sleeping James Babbington into her arms and the women enjoyed speaking about various topics. Esther was relaxed and felt welcomed by the group of women. Charles was pleased to see his wife had finally found real friends.

Charles discovered Henry and John smoking their pipes while reading the newspaper. The men welcoming him and Charles found a spot himself to relax.

"Remember, we have been invited to an afternoon tea and we have to be on our best behaviour!" Henry said it in a mischievous voice and went on to explain the planned tea party. John laughing as he knew how much effort the twins had put into their 'afternoon tea party'.

The appointed time for the tea party arrived and the twins received their guests. Everyone was seated around a child's table and they were treated to an elaborate afternoon tea. The adults at different times had to stifle their laughter as Lydia and Johanna would try to model Lady Susan mannerisms. Susan's face just shone with pride as these little girls wanted to do things her way….. 'she so loved the Heywood's'.

To everyone surprise they had another guest… the Prince Regent… he joined the table and was served like everyone else. It didn't take long for the girl's to capture another heart. Johanna and Lydia having no idea that this man was to be the future King. They happily told him about their life on the farm. Susan did laugh when Lydia told the Prince Regent she like him but her most favourite person next to her father was 'Henry'.

The Babbington's stayed for a relaxed family dinner... very different from the normal dinners they attended in other homes. After dinner Grace, John and Susan giving the young couples time to socialise... bid them a good night.

"Charlotte, you have been very successful in taming my wild friend… he swore he would never settle down" commented Charles

"It just took the right woman, Charles… isn't that right Esther" tease back Charlotte

"I am sad that you will not be here for the full season but we are happy to attend your wedding" cried Esther.

"We will be only coming for limited times Esther as Henry is needed regularly by the local farmers" commented Charlotte

"Local farmers?" Charles asks confused

"Well, you see I have been found to have a talent that is sought after…. in fact it has been nice having a break in London" Henry looking embarrassed but Charlotte continued "when he assists in cows births the success rate is high….. he is known as the 'Cow Whisperer' and at that point Henry went red as he could see his friend's reaction. Charles who had already seen a massive change in Henry couldn't hide his shock and started laughing as he didn't know what to think.

"He is a bit of a celebrity and my father is very proud of him" expressed Charlotte proudly, she was not letting anyone put down her beloved home or Henry. Henry giving her a broad smile and kiss on her hand which was not missed by the other couple.

"Charlotte, please forgive me if I have made fun of my friend…. He has changed so much since I have seen him…. I keep getting surprised" Charles begs

Charlotte relaxing and was happy to answer questions about their life in Willingdon. Henry and Charlotte sharing their story and how they came to be engaged. Charles and Esther could see it was a love match… the compatibility and unity of the couple was evident. Charles couldn't help but be happy for his friend but was still very worried.

While they were talking Lydia had had a nightmare and without telling anyone went to find Henry. She directly moved to him and Henry picked her up. With her large brown eyes gazing on his face she told him her nightmare .... when tears began to threaten he comforted her and rocked her to sleep.

"Good god man!…. you have no hope with those little ones. They seem to be able to win over any man" exclaims Charles

"The Heywood women have a way of capturing the heart of a man…" Henry smiled at Charlotte while observing the sleeping child...

"Miss Lydia Heywood Grand Lady of the Nursery!" giving her the title


	28. The London Ton

Sidney Parker had only arrived back in London after spending the week in Sanditon dealing with business matters. Even though his brother's debts had been reduced he still had to keep a close eye on Tom's finances. Lady Denham was more demanding and required regular updates... since the terrace fire fiasco. She had developed a distrust for Tom Parker and required Sidney's presence at all business meetings.

On his way back from Sanditon he always saw the sign post for Willingdon and it was not the first time he had thought about visiting the home of Charlotte Heywood. Each time he stopped himself as he knew he no longer has any rights... he married Eliza.

"I wonder what she is doing now? Is she married?" such thoughts always raced through his mind.

Upon his arrival Eliza had informed him that they were attending a dinner at Lord and Lady South's. She was excited for the event... Sidney disliked these dinners but remembered the promise he made to Charlotte.

He dressed in his evening clothes and spent time alone in him study to prepare himself. He knew that there would be potential investors or visitors for Sanditon and he would focus his attention on that matter... "He was becoming like his brother..." he thought.

On the way to the dinner Eliza was catching him up on the current gossip and she caught his attention with a question...

"Do you know anything about Henry Crowe's whereabouts? Mrs Richardson told me he was seen in Hyde Parker yesterday."

Sidney shaking his head and just lit a cigarette. He pondered this piece of information...he would ask Babbington about it as he knew Charles and his wife would be attending the dinner.

The dinner progressed as any fashionable dinner... the food was spectacular and wine selection superb... but the whole evening was taken up with the news about Henry Crowe!

"He is back in London... I wonder where he has been all this time?" a lady asked who was seated next to Sidney

"You are one of his close friends... have you seen him?" Lord South inquired

"No, I have been very busy with the Sanditon project.." Sidney covering up for his lack of information

"From all accounts Henry Crowe is a changed man... he is getting married!!!" Lady Darling added... pleased she was introducing a new piece of gossip

"Married... Henry Crowe?" a few ladies laughed at the thought

"Who would ever accept such a rouge?" Eliza questions

"I can't remember the lady's name but she is from the country... poor dear... she doesn't realise what she is getting herself into" Lady South commented. The whole party erupting in laughter at the woman's folly.

"Maybe Mr Henry Crowe was finally caught and is being forced to marry the lady. You know how conniving those women with small dowries are... trying to gain an advantageous marriage" suggested Eliza

Sidney shifted uncomfortable in his chair as he felt this poor woman was being judged based on her background... his thoughts turning to the time when Charlotte was made a source of amusement at the regatta.

"I believe the lady is a close friend of Lady Susan" Mrs Richardson added her own piece of information to the discussion.

The poor woman's status suddenly improved in the eyes of those present due to her connection with this great lady. Lady Susan was very particular with whom she socialised with and anyone who was connected with her must be of some significance.

"I saw Crowe this morning at the 'White Club with his future father-in-law and Lord Babbington. You wouldn't recognise him anyone... he larger and stronger... he and his father-ln-law were boxing together at the club." Lord Harley commented

"Where are Lord and Lady Babinggton tonight?" Lady South questioned Sidney as if he was the fountain of all information.

"I have only returned from Sanditon and hadn't seen my friend since my return" he commented but in his mind he was perplexed at the situation.

The Babbington's were enjoying a small family dinner with Lady Susan and the Heywood's. It was a relaxed family affair ... completely opposite to the one at Lord and Lady South's.

In the carriage ride home Sidney was thinking about Babbington.....

It was too late tonight but he would visit him tomorrow... something was bothering him... how much contact had Charles had with Crowe and why hadn't he been told?


	29. The Prince Regent

Susan was sitting at the breakfast table with a huge smile on her face. The Prince Regent had been so taken with the Heywood's that they were invited to visit him at the palace. The Babbington's had also been included and she quickly sent a message to their home.

"Susan... you look like you have a surprise for your humble guests" teases Grace

"All I am going to say is that you need to put on your best clothes and you will find out when we arrive at our destination" commented a mysterious Susan

The men walking in after returning from the club. Charles had been able to arrive on time and attempted to punch a boxing bag. The butlers had started a betting ring amongst themselves and tried to beat Henry or John ... but sadly lost. There also were a few more gentlemen who had turned up out of curiosity to watch Henry and John box.

"I have to say son, Londoner's are strange people... they need more activities if you and I are their entertainment for the day" John shaking his head.

Henry had seated himself next to Charlotte and grabbed her hand under the table. Charlotte knew the ton of London were curious of Henry and squeezed his hand to remind him she would always be his greatest supporter. He gave her a smilie ... wished her a good morning and was rewarded with her special smile.

Susan passing the newspaper to John and suggested he turn to a particular page. It was the engagement announcement for 'Mr Henry Crowe of York and Miss Charlotte Heywood of Willingdon'. It informed London society that the happy couple and their family were currently enjoying the hospitality of their dear friend Lady Susan Worcester.

John Heywood thanked Susan for this and passed it over for Charlotte and Henry to see the announcement. The happy couple beamed as they saw their engagement in black and white print.

"I guess we can't back out now?" teased Henry

"Never, I can't wait until we are married" tenderly spoke Charlotte and was rewarded with Henry kissing her wrist.

Susan reminding everyone that they had to be ready as they were leaving at a particular hour. Everyone was dressed in their best day clothes and left the house.

Lydia and Johanne pressing their noises against the carriage window and turned to their sister...

"Charlotte... who lives in this big house?" Johanna asked

Charlotte glancing and then looked at Henry..." it is the palace!... It looks like girls we are going to visit the Prince Regent"

"Who is the prince regent?" Lydia asked

"It was the man who attended your afternoon tea and you called him George" commented Henry

Once in the palace grounds they checked the children were presentable. They were warmly welcomed by the Prince Regent. He embraced all the women and gave a hearty handshake for each man. They were directed into one of the largest morning rooms the Heywood's had ever seen. Grace holding on tightly to her husband and hoped her little children would be good mannered.

When they were being served the Prince Regent was asking the little ones questions about their time in London. He laughed at the stories from the girls and suggested that go and visit his playroom. Before going he gave the girls a doll each and Alex a wooden train set.

"They will never want to leave... it is about 3 times the size of mine" laughs Susan

"Now, I would like to congratulate our young couple on their news which was announced in the paper today." smiled the Prince as he turned towards Charlotte and Henry.

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness" Henry speaking on behalf of Charlotte.

"I would also like to gift this lovely couple $30 000... as I am a romantic but I have benefited greatly from this young lady's investment advice." announced the Prince Regent

"Yes, our Charlotte is a treasure and very gifted... we are very proud parents" speaks up John Heywood

A young girl entered the room and the Prince Regent introduced his daughter HRH Princess Charlotte... he had wanted her to meet this family. The gentlemen and ladies separating... giving Princess Charlotte time to get to know the new women. Being in the direct line to the throne she was protected and her friendship circle was very small. Grace, Charlotte, Alison and Esther spending time speaking with the young Princess and found her lovely. By the end of the visit the princess requested they visit her again and be seated with her at the ball they would attend tonight.

The Prince regent also asking for a meeting with Henry and Charlotte... he wanted to hear about Charlotte's latest investment suggestions.

It took them awhile to extract the three little children from the playroom as they had decided to hide... wanting to stay longer. The Prince inviting them to come and play again... satisfied with his promise they happily were taken to the carriages.

Everyone in their respective carriages were stunned at the visit... except Susan.

Henry just leaned forward and grasped Charlotte's hands and they placed his foreheads together... "I am so blessed having you in my life... you can decided what you want to do with the money... maybe we can give it to your family?" he suggested

She signed ... he was very considerate and a blessing for her family.

They turned their thoughts towards the ball... Charlotte and Henry were officially engaged and they were seated with the Princess.

It was going to be an exciting night!!!!!


	30. It can't be...

Sidney had woken up late the next morning as he had over indulged at Lord and Lady South's. It always seemed to happen as he used drinking to cover up his discomfort and dull his racing mind. When he had finally emerged from his bedroom Eliza had already gone out visiting. 'Probably catching up on the latest gossip" he thought. He also knew she would be trying to find out more about Henry Crowe and the woman he was going to marry.

He had gone to his study to think about Babbington and Crowe...

Crowe had disappeared nearly a year ago and Sidney wondered why he had not been contacted?

It was clear Babbington had been and Sidney could pin point the time. He remembered Charles and Esther acting strangely at a dinner a couple of months ago and Charles's sudden trip. Before that time Crowe's disappearance was a constant concern for Charles but he had stopped talking about Crowe....... around the same time.

While thinking about this he was frowning... he was displeased with Babbington who had kept this important information from him.

He also had to find Crowe and have it out with him as well... but he knew where to find Babbington!

Sidney was determined to speak with Charles to find out the truth. The Babbington's butler informing Sidney his master and lady were out. It was firmly suggested by the butler to leave a note. Sidney knew it was going to be difficult speaking with Babbington at the ball so he decided to see if he was at the 'White Club'.

At the 'White Club' had was told Babbington had been there with Crowe but had left hours ago. Frustrated Sidney decided to stay and join some members who were having a drink. Their topic of conversation was Henry Crowe. Sidney deciding to listen so he could hear the information. He was relieved that none of the men knew he was a close a friend of Henry Crowe.

Lord Campbell recounting the story he had heard from his wife:

"It appears that the horse took him to a village in the backwater's of England... the horse threw him... he was injured and unconscious. He was left for dead on the side of the road. A country gentleman found him and took Crowe back to his small estate. He was nursed back to health and has lived with the family ever since. He is engaged to the oldest daughter and they are to be married by the end of the month. I have to say his time on that country estate has changed the man... I wouldn't have recognised him... he doesn't drink anymore... he is larger and stronger... we watched him spar with his future father-in-law. The family has a close association with Lady Susan and they are staying with her while they are in London."

"How would Lady Worcester know a family who owns a small country estate in the middle of no where?" Lord Billar asked

"My wife tells me the daughter meet Lady Susan accidentally at a route in London a couple of years ago and again in a small seaside village called Sanditon... during a regatta" Lord Campbell added

"Sanditon... London... Lady Susan...regatta... country woman... small country village!!!!!" the pieces of information racing through Sidney's mind

"It can't be...!" he cried to himself

"The village is called Willdon... Wilma... Winton......hmmmm?" Lord Campbell trying to remember that name of the village

"Willingdon?" softly speaks Sidney

"Yes, that is it... the estate is owned by a man called Mr John Heywood and his oldest daughter's name is Charlotte" Lord Campbell seemed proud he had remembered all the facts.

Sidney had been in the middle of taking a long drink and shakily placed the empty glass on the table. He quietly bid the group of gentlemen a good afternoon and headed home.

He entered his house and without a word headed straight for his study. He sat down to process the information... he noticed the morning paper had been delivered... grabbing it he turned to the social section and found the engagement announcement for 'Mr Henry Crowe and Miss Charlotte Heywood'.

He just stared at the announcement and was found by his butler hours later in the same position as if he had been frozen in time...


	31. We have to look perfect!

The house of Susan was buzzing with activity as the staff were busily following the instructions of their mistress. Since the ladies had been asked to sit with the Princess they had to look perfect. All the gowns had arrived from the dressmaker and were hung ready to be worn. Susan taking great pains in determining the jewellery and hair design for each woman. Charlotte of course was planning to wear her jewellery from Henry.

Grace laughing at her friend... "Susan... calm yourself... they are just people... but I am touched at your effort for us"

Susan had been so focused that it brought her out of her frenzy of preparation... giving her friend a quick embrace. Grace alway was good at bringing her back to the importance of real relationships.

"Now... I am determined that our party will be remembered by the ton and they will see the Heywood's are above their ways" Susan informs all the women.

"I think we are already, Susan... we know you and we don't care what they think of us" Grace reminded Susan.

Looking at her girls...

Grace knew that this would be the first ball for Alison and Charlotte had had some bruising experiences at past balls. She was glad to be there to support and watch them enjoy the ball. She also hoped her husband would dance with her a number of times. She was also going and wanted to enjoy herself!

During the afternoon Susan and Grace had sat the girls down to explain the expected protocol. There were different expectations for each ... Charlotte was more protected being engaged but Alison was to be careful. Susan had already organised the dance card for Alison... she was going to be meeting some very eligible gentlemen tonight. Alison taking on a pale look and her nerves taking over from her excitement.

"Remember, you are with us... you can decline a dance and just stay with Mama, Susan, Esther or myself... and remember Papa and Henry will be one of your dance partners" Charlotte comforting her sister. She was determined Alison would not feel alone and not have the same experiences she had in London or Sanditon. Alison breathed out a relieved breathe and started feeling excited again.

John and Henry's preparation was not as involved and thankfully took the children to the park to get out away from the ball preparations. While they watched the children play John and Henry spoke about the ball.

"Son, I know that tonight is going to be exciting but you still need to be on your guard" cautioned John.

"Yes, Charlotte and I have already spoken and we are planning to be together for most of the evening but if not could I stay with you? speaks Henry

"Always, you never have to ask me... we promised to fight with you and tonight is your first real challenge... just be thankful there is no scarecrow..." Henry laughing at John's comment.

"With all the people and candles it gets so hot in those rooms. You get parched and the drink flows freely" shared Henry

"Susan told me she has organised water jugs to be placed in our seating area. I need to remind you ...I am also a reformed alcoholic and face the same temptations" commented John

The man forming a plan so they would enjoy the event. Henry was planning to dance as many dances with Charlotte. John wanted to make sure his family was happy and protected. He was still cautious of these London people and wanted his family to be safe. The men deciding to lighten the mood by playing a chasing game with the children and they all returned to the house with beaming faces.

Later that evening all of Susan's efforts had come to fruition and everyone was ready for the ball. She wanted to women to make an entrance for Henry and John. The men had been instructed to wait in the drawing room... they themselves looking handsome in their evening wear. Each lady was in the colour that enhanced their complexions and the borrowed pieces of jewellery from Susan accented their beauty. John had always thought his wife was beautiful but tonight she was even more... he went over and gave her a tender kiss to show his admiration and love for her. Charlotte was glowing with happiness and the jewellery complimented the ocean blue colour of her gown. Henry was besotted and wished the wedding was tomorrow. He had to be content with taking hold of her hands and kissing the inside of her wrist as they had an audience. Alison walked in with Susan and everyone complimented Alison who was looking nervous.

John taking both his girls hands and spoke to them...

"You look beautiful my lovely daughters... but always remember beauty comes from within and don't be fooled by the outside" giving both a kiss on their foreheads and told each one to enjoy the evening.

Susan was spectacular in her gown and the men made sure they complimented her... thanking Susan for making the Heywood women look beautiful. Smiling she was happy with the effect but couldn't wait to see the reaction of the London ton... everyone was going to be there!

They exited their home and noticed that the Prince Regent had send his own carriages to pick them up... he wanted them to enter when he and his daughter arrived. 

Henry and Charlotte were allowed to sit next to each other in the carriage. Charlotte putting her arm through his and smiled as she thought about the fun they were to have. It was the first ball she was going feeling confident and secure in her feelings. Henry couldn't take his eyes off Charlotte and told her she was the most beautiful woman inside and out. She had to admit she was quite breathless when she saw the handsome figure of her husband to be. Charlotte also knew he was apprehensive of seeing more people from his past. 

"My love, we are a team and must support each other!" Charlotte smiled contently into Henry's face who reflected her own feelings


	32. Well then...

"Sidney, Sidney... what is the matter brother?" Tom shaking his brother from his frozen state.

"We are going to the ball tonight and the whole London Ton will be attending... we need to spread the word about Sanditon... I am relying on you and Eliza" Tom urgently reminded his brother. His brother needed to dress and they couldn't afford to be late.

"Tom... what are you doing here?" Sidney frowned at his oldest brother

"Don't you remember we were coming from Sanditon today as we have much business to complete. Everyone who is everyone is in London and therefore we must be in London. " exclaims Tom

"Hmmm... yes" I have been occupied with another matter and it seems time has gotten away from me. " Sidney's jaw clenching

Sidney was forced to quickly prepare for the ball without much thought. He was greeted by Eliza and Mary Parker who were waiting. Eliza was looking annoyed and Mary nervous... she had seen the engagement announcement in the paper. Mary watching Sidney on the ride to the ball... she had known something had happened with Charlotte. She observed her husband who was prattling away with Eliza who was feeding him with the current gossip.

"The town is full of Henry Crowe and his engagement!" cries Eliza

"Yes, the announcement was in the paper this morning" Mary commented and watched Sidney as he puffed on his cigarette.

"I don't know the girl but they say she is from the country..." Eliza adding

"Yes, we actually know her my dear... it is Miss Charlotte Heywood" Mary answered

"Charlotte Heywood? You mean that farm girl who stayed with you that summer?" Eliza trying to think if she could picture the young girl.

"Our Charlotte, Mary! ... she is engaged to Henry Crowe! Well then!... she always loved Sanditon and will now be connected as Crowe is an investor in our town" Tom happily humming at the news ... he had missed Charlotte's organisational abilities... he always seemed to come up with the best ideas when she was present!

Mary looked worriedly at Sidney while he puffed on his cigarette... it looked liked he was unaffected but his clenched jaw gave away his true feelings.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sidney suggested quietly and introduced another piece of gossip to distract Tom and Eliza.

They had arrived on time and were introduced...

Eliza spying her friends quickly left their group and Sidney was dragged off by his brother towards the card room. Mary was thankful to have spotted a friend of hers and she would not be alone this evening. She caught up with Mrs Buttersworth and was able to extract information regarding Charlotte Heywood and Henry Crowe. 

The general consensus was that most people were sorry for this lady who was marrying the biggest rogue of the London ton. Mary had always loved Charlotte and was worried for her old friend... she hoped Charlotte would be happy.

She wondered if they would see each other and was alarmed to hear Charlotte's parents were also in London... she didn't think she could look them in the eye.

Mary pulling out her fan as it was already hot in the ballroom and she started carefully looking at ladies faces...

Would Charlotte be here tonight?


	33. Such a Grand Entrance...

John and Grace.... Henry and Charlotte... Alison exited the Prince Regent's carriages and nervously followed Susan into the building where the ball was being held. To their surprise instead of going to the main entrance Susan ushered everyone into a private room.

"We have been asked by the Prince Regent to wait as he wants our group to enter with him and his daughter" Susan informs them with a smile

"My dear friend, this is very surprising... I didn't expect coming to London would involve such adventures" teased Grace as she could see Susan was very pleased with herself.

Susan explaining the expected protocols and told everyone to act naturally.

"Susan... this is little more than a country dance?" laughs John

They happily settled themselves in the various furniture arrangements and were served some refreshments. The butler informing the group the rooms were very hot... both Henry and John looking at each other remembering the conversation they had earlier.

"Susan... did you organise the jugs of water I requested? Charlotte asked

Henry smiling at his beloved ... she was making sure he was looked after. He was seated next to her and held her hand. She entwined her fingers within his waiting for the Prince Regent and his daughter. 

The Babbington's were the next to arrive and happily bid everyone a good evening.

"I tell you Charlotte these things never normally happen... I am so happy to finally attend events with friends" smiled an excited Esther. Charlotte and her mother looking at each other... they wouldn't be surprised if Esther would be visiting Willingdon soon. Charles beaming as he was reaping the benefits of a happy wife.

They 'master of ceremonies' entered the room... informing Susan that the Prince and the Princess had arrived. She organised the order and they proceeded to the entrance of the ballroom. In fact, they were introduced as guests of the Prince Regent. They could feel the eyes of 'the ton' watching them as they walked in and were directed towards the private seating area.

"My... that was dramatic!" Alison observed and the ladies burst out laughing including the Princess. They had already taken out their fans as there was little air circulation... they were thankful there was a private balcony where they could go without being bothered.

Grace had already observed the hungry looks of the young men as they watched her daughters. She called over Henry... and with a worried look communicated her concerns. He promised her would keep Charlotte and Alison protected.  


She placed her hand on his arm...

"I am so glad we can depend on you" giving him a relieved look 

This was not lost by the people watching the group. The information relating to the group was quickly being passed amongst those attending the ball. The ladies were finding the 'New Henry Crowe' very appealing as he was very attentive to the needs of his future mother-in-law.

Henry had seen the list of the men whom Alison were dancing with and there were no rogues... being a former one himself... he could spot them a mile away. He would only leave Charlotte if it was necessary and resolved to stay at her side. At the country dance he had to watch but he had the right to monopolise her time now. 

He also spoke with John and reassured him that Alison would be dancing with some good gentleman. 

John relaxing and caste his eye over the crowed ballroom......

"Son, I have to say I miss the peace and quiet of the estate...there are too many people... I am enduring it for the women as I can see they are having a good evening'" Henry agreeing with him. 

The men spending time talking enthusiastically about their estates and current farming practices. Once again the hungry eyes of the ton were watching the men as they interacted and noting the comfortable relationship Henry had with his future father-in-law.

While this was happening Esther was pointing out the various social groups and their position in society. Esther had a wicked sense of humour and was very descriptive in speaking about the ladies which resulted in the them bursting into peels of laughter. The Prince Regent leaning closer to Susan and thanked her for introducing these lovely ladies to his daughter. The approval of the future King and his daughter cementing their place in the highest social circles.

Even though Charlotte was having a good time her past insecurities were getting the best of her... Henry sensing her discomfort took her aside to check on her well being... holding her hands and looking intently at her... 

"What is wrong my love?" he softly spoke with her and his face never leaving hers.

"Henry, please stay with me? I feel safe in this private area but not when we go out there." Charlotte looked into his eyes. When they had first arrived she had heard words such as 'rouge... country girl... fortune hunter'!!!!.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "You are enough for me... I love you" Charlotte giving him her brightest smile and leaning slightly against him.

"I love you too... Henry Crowe" Charlotte whispers back 

Henry really didn't care what other people thought... it was Charlotte's thoughts that mattered the most.

The close interaction of the couple and his gentle attention was noticed by the ton. Henry's rouge status was fast fading among the women. 

Clearly one of the most famous rouges of London had been tamed... by a Miss Charlotte Heywood!!!!

The music was starting and couples were heading towards the dance floor. The first partner for Alison had been introduced and everyone else happily entered the dance floor. All eyes of the ton were watching this handsome/elegant party... who were being favoured by the Prince Regent.

They were certainly being watched by many...


	34. I am pleased someone has seen his true value

So much information was being shared about Henry Crowe and the Heywood family......since they had been recognised by the Prince Regent they were people of significance!!!!

It was exactly what Susan wanted and she smiled happily in her seat of power and watched 'the ton' in action. She herself had fed some information to particular women whom she knew would pass it onto others.

One such woman was the Dowager Countess of Western. She was a highly respected lady in her 60's with deep social connections. On this evening she was happily seated in the ballroom observing the event and started talking with the women around her.

"I am pleased to see that someone has seen the true value of Mr Henry Crowe!" she commented as she looked at the changed man before her.

"My lady?" her companion commented

"Not many people know much about Henry Crowe except for him being a drunk, rake and a man who wastes his money... No one was willing to look past those matters... he needed a lady who would get to his true heart" 

Everyone around her glancing to take in the handsome profile of Henry Crowe as he was speaking with John Heywood... he looked nothing like the man he was 12 months ago.

"He certainly takes after 'The Wells family' side of the family" she added with a smile on her face.... capturing more people's attention.

"His mother was the only daughter of the Earl and Countess of Wells." she continued

"The Earl and Countess of Wells?" someone questioned her

"Yes, I was a close friend of the Countess. She was never happy her daughter had been forced to marry Edgar Crowe... the family needed money. She was so young and died when Mr Crowe was a small child. Do you see the jewellery set Miss Charlotte Heywood is wearing?" ... everyone turning to cast their eye on the beautiful tiara that sparkled from the numerous diamonds. "They belonged to the Countess of Wells and was given to her oldest grandchild 'Henry Crowe"... it is clear he has gifted them to his future wife to wear... it is rumoured the set is worth over $2000 pounds." all those in hearing distance gasped at the amount.

"The men he associated with were always deemed to be smarter and wealthier but my son told me that the Crowe estate alone is worth 4 times the value of his close friend Lord Babbington" more gasps were heard. The Countess knowing this information was going to filter throughout the assembly.

"He mother always wanted him to find a lady who would value his true self and not his money. Miss Charlotte Heywood has certainly scored an extremely wealthy man and I have heard he has given her equal control over the family wealth. She is a very intelligent young women who has the ear of the Prince Regent in regard to investment strategies. She helped the Prince Regent and a group of investors earn a pretty penny with the Bright and Co Company. A number of families were saved from bankruptcy... anyone who knows her is very fortunate. The Prince gifted them $30 000 for a wedding gift." the Dowager informed those around her.

While everyone turned watching the happy couple dance the waltz she made her final comment...

"It is refreshing to see a couple in love and look how he loves her family"

Near the group stood Eliza and Mary Parker.... they had heard everything!!!!! 

Mary closed her eyes as she realised her brother-in-law should have asked Charlotte for help... anyone who was ever near her was blessed.


	35. Well met everybody...

Charlotte and Henry enjoyed dancing together!!!!

Charlotte only danced with her father, Charles and the Prince Regent. Charlotte's love of dancing was evident on her face and when Henry spun her around she couldn't help but laugh out of sheer happiness.

Charlotte also loved seeing her mother and father enjoying their time. Pleased to see her sister Alison gaining the attention she deserved.

In fact, during the evening Alison noticed a gentleman watching her from the other side of the ballroom. He was tall...handsome and for some reason reminded her a little of Henry. She chose to ignore him and enjoy the dancing... she found all her partners polite but not really attracted her attention. She finally was able to sit down and behind her open fan told the ladies about the gentleman. All women in their group turning to look at him but he had moved out of their sight. Alison wondering who the gentleman was and disappointment they were never introduced.

The dinner hour had arrived and everyone headed towards the dining rooms. Thankfully the Prince Regent had allocated them a private table and they imagined they were home in Willingdon.... speaking about ordinary topics. The Prince, his daughter and Susan were seated with other people so John Heywood checked on how everyone was faring.

Henry had been coping and had not had any cravings.. Charlotte was proud of him!

The Babbington's joined them as Esther refused to be seated with anyone else. She was enjoying herself and didn't wanted to be separated from her friends. 

Charles deciding to bring up the fact Henry no longer drank... as he was curious how Henry was able to cope. 

"Are you not tempted to drink?" seriously asks Charles who was thinking about reducing the amount he drank.

"It was hard in the beginning and I have learned to recognise the cravings... but I don't think I want to endure the treatment from my fair lady again... I was tested once and I haven't been tempted since" Henry looked at Charlotte who went red in embarrassment.

John deciding to tease his daughter told the story about Crowe and the Scarecrow. Charles roared with laughter at the story and next time in Willingdon would pay homage to the site where Henry Crowe swore off drinking forever.

"Steady old man, you never know you own wife might put you out there to give you some thinking time" teased Henry and laughed when he saw Esther's face.

"I have to say Charlotte... Johanna and Lydia are concerned you are going to tie them to the scarecrow it they are really naughty!" Grace telling her daughter. The whole group laughing and this led to discussions about the wedding arrangements.

They were interrupted by a loud voice...

"Well met, Heywood family... Crowe .... Lord and Lady Babbington" excitedly exclaimed Tom Parker who had dragged an uncomfortable/ruffled Sidney Parker with him.

"Good evening, Tom ....... Sidney ." Crowe addressed the brothers... He felt Charlotte grab his hand for support. There had been so many people at the ball they had not seen any of the Parkers so they had been surprised.

Henry introducing John, Grace and Alison Heywood to Sidney. He formally bowed to them and addressed everyone stiffly. After that he remained silent as his brother prattled on.

"I must congratulate Charlotte on your engagement to this rogue" laughs Tom but stops when he sees everyone on the table give him a displeased look. Sidney shifted uncomfortable as he felt John and Grace observing him.

"Thank you, Mr Parker for your congratulations ... we have only ever wanted to see our daughter loved and happy" Grace commented and placed her arm through Charlotte's who smiled at her mother.

"You must visit Sanditon... it has changed greatly since Charlotte's last visit"..." invited Tom

"No thank you, Mr Parker... we are happy with our part of the world. We were thankful our daughter returned home to us. We are now extremely fortunate to be gaining a supportive son-in-law and that they will be settling near us in Willingdon" John Heywood firmly stated. His voice was calm but had taken on an edge. He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and looked directly at Sidney Parker.

This was completely lost on Tom who continued to promote Sanditon... reminding Crowe and Babbington he had to update then on their investments and pitch a proposal about a new investment opportunity. While this was happening Sidney was slowly smoking but Crowe and Babbington observed his clenched jaw.

Henry squeezing Charlotte's hand which resulted in her leaning closer to him and he spoke quickly into her ear. Charlotte had already placed her fan over her mouth and they decided a meeting would help. They also were concerned for the rising tension at the table and needed to reduce it... quickly.

Charlotte putting away her fan...... speaks

"Henry and I will be happy to meet with you concerning the Crowe investment... I do have some questions concerning the financial arrangements and dividends you are promising for the investment share. We will be returning back to Willingdon soon and need to have these matters cleared up" Charlotte looking at both Tom and Sidney

Tom who never thought a woman could think in this way was stunned... took on a condescending tone...

"Really Charlotte... I think it will be Crowe who will have the final say in the investment" he reminded her... He received disapproving faces from the Heywood women ... all who had taken on a fiery stare.

"Charlotte and I have an equal share in all areas and I trust her judgment ... she has proven to me in the course of the year she has an extensive understanding of business" Henry added to support Charlotte's request. John, Grace and Alison all nodding in agreement with his statement. Henry earned himself a smile and her hand entwined with his under the table. 

Henry had to hold his nerve..... as he could feel the simmering anger of Sidney Parker... but he was always going to put Charlotte first and defend her over anyone.

"I have some money to invest... I think I will attend this meeting" John Heywood inviting himself. Babbington agreeing and suggested Esther should also attend due to the fact her Aunt having a controlling share.

Crowe arranged a meeting for 11am the next morning at Lady Susan's home. 

Tom was wanting to stay longer but was firmly taken in hand by his deadly silent brother and they moved away from the group.

Charlotte could see her father was upset by this encounter with the Parker's and she placed her arm through his...

Charlotte speaking softly to her father...

"You need to forgive them... couldn't you see how uncomfortable Mr Sidney Parker was?. I now realise Tom Parker is a little unbalanced. For a man to amass huge amounts of debt with little thought of his family... makes you wonder?" reflected Charlotte. She had realised a year ago she had been saved from a very volatile family dynamic... the obsession of Tom's seemed to control his whole family. She felt sorry for Mary, Sidney, Arthur and Dianna who had to manage Tom Parker's obsession.

She turned to Henry... he was wholly committed to her and she was happy they were going to spend their life in the peaceful village of Willingdon.


	36. Oh Dear... pandora's box has been opened!

After the uncomfortable encounter with the Parkers's everyone had gone back to the Prince Regent and the Princess. They all participated in the dances and finished the night on a good note. 

Charlotte felt safe with Henry who held her close as they danced. All the women jealously watching the couple as Henry and Charlotte seemed as if no one else mattered in the world. They were envied! 

The majority of the marriages in their society was based on money and not love!!!

Alison spotting her handsome stranger again ... staring at her from across the room... Charlotte pointed him out to Henry who frowned and commented he didn't know the man. Charlotte taking hold of his arm and could see he was taking his responsibility seriously. He laughed and reflected on how much he had changed in the last 12 months. 

At the end of the evening HRH Princess Charlotte invited the ladies to an afternoon tea the next day and the invitation included the little children.

"The girl's would never have forgiven us if we went without them to visit their friend 'George" commented Charlotte too Henry.

The Prince Regent calling them to sit with him for a time to talk business...

"I am interested in investing in a company but require your advice... could you determine if it is an acceptable investment for me by the time you come for afternoon tea?" The Prince asks

"Your Royal Highness, I will try my best but I will need information to make an assessment" before she could finish the Prince clapped his hands and a box of papers were given to her.

"That will make my task easier... can I ask how much you are planning on investing?" Charlotte dared this question

"Hmmm... I am thinking about $100 000 pounds but I am flexible and will defer to your suggestion" he replied

"I will do my best... but I feel Henry would also be able to help me" she looked at Henry for approval. He nodded and a huge smile appeared on his face. Her skill were recognised and he was proud of her intelligence but more importantly she wanted to do it with him.

Henry's mind was also thinking about the meeting with the Parker's and remembered the anger boiling in Sidney. Henry was thankful he could defend himself. He did admit to taking a look around to see if there was anyone waiting outside the house when they arrived home... thankful there was no one.

It was a different story for the Parker's...

The ride back home was deadly silent... the tension could be cut with a knife... Without a word Sidney entered his study and locked the door..... leaving Eliza standing in the hallway.

Sidney had to try and regain control so he could face them again for the business meeting. He had spent the evening watching the pair and their happy faces. The way they worked together and relied on each other... that she had found someone who treasured her. It took him all his energy not to ripped all the books from the book shelves... ending up drinking himself to sleep and hoped he would survive tomorrow without killing Crowe.

Oh dear... Pandora's box had been opened...


	37. What is your advice?

Sidney was woken by a loud knock on his study door and he hoped it was not Eliza. He was not in the mood to hear about the latest gossip from the ball. He didn't want to explain to her his bad mood.

"Sidney, Sidney... it is 10:00... brother... we have our meeting at 11:00 and we can't afford to be late! Tom called ... 'blast' thought Sidney

"Can't you go yourself ?" he calls out

"No... I need you brother... you know how I loose track and you are better at explaining all the financial matters". Tom urged

When Sidney had emerged and changed... he had at least shaved and looked presentable. He entered the carriage and was surprised to find Mary and Eliza.

"What are you doing?" he commented quietly to Eliza

"Lady Babbington will be present so we thought it was appropriate we attend the meeting" Eliza explained innocently

"You have never come on a business meeting before... not even with Lady Denham" he accused Eliza. Suspecting she wanted to improve her social standing with Lady Susan.

While the Parker's morning was tense... the house at Susan was busy with activity...

The children had been taken to the park by the women to wear off their extra energy... with the main purpose they would have a nap. Grace wanted the three little ones to be on their best behaviour when they visited the palace.

The gentlemen had gone to the 'White Club' to exercise... Babbington and the Prince Regent had turned up. Today there was no one in the club as the gentlemen had fallen victim to the excess of the ball and were home asleep. Babbington had told the Prince about the the boxing and the betting by the staff. The Prince who loved to gamble was interested in attending. Esther and their son had gone over to have breakfast with the ladies so Babbington returned with them to Susan's. John and Henry were successful against the staff and returned victorious. 

When Susan arrived for breakfast she was pleased to see her 'friend' was at her table.

The children were tired but not enough to sleep so they sat with their favoured adult and finally drifted off to sleep. Johanna was being cradled by her father and Henry had Lydia... Alex was reading a book and was leaning against Henry as there was more space on the lounge. They were in the study... Babbington and the Prince were laying on their own lounges... all reading the morning papers and at different times talking about the latest business news.

All the men had their faces buried in the papers... smoking their pipes... when the butler announced the Parker brothers. Sidney and Tom were not sure how to proceed as they cast their eye over the scene before them.

"Let me introduce you to HRH The Prince Regent... your Highness Mr Parker and Mr Sidney Parker" Charles introducing them. The men giving respect to the prince who waved his hand and continued to read his paper.

Sidney who had resolved to be calm instantly feel his blood pressure rise... he lit a cigarette and tried to calm down... it was not working.

"Your highness... I am so happy to meet you and would like to speak to you about our town called Sanditon" a hopeful Tom asks... to the embarrassment of his brother

The Prince Regent placing his hand up to silence Tom... "I am not here for you Mr Parker" and spoke to Henry.

"Susan was telling me you have purchased the large estate next to John's?" he asks Henry

"Yes" Henry going into detail outlining its features and the productive nature of the land... John also adding his share of information. It was evident he was proud of Henry's achievements.

"I am looking forward seeing both your estates when I attend the wedding... my daughter will be coming with me". The Prince needed a break away from the ton.

"We will take you fishing" piped up Alex who was rewarded with a pat on his shoulder from Henry... Alex was becoming more confident... John also smiled to see his smallest son's confidence increase.

At this point the little girls started waking up and remained resting but their eyes were open looking at the strangers. John introducing his youngest children to the Parker brothers. 

"Hello my little princesses" cries the Prince Regent

"Only Henry can call us that!!!" Lydia spoke seriously to the Regent

"Henry, those little girls have always been attached to you... I image they are going to be staying with you and Charlotte regularly" John comments while puffing happily on his pipe

Sidney plastered on a calm look but inside was jealous. 'That could have been me' he thought with frustration.... looking at his blasted brother.

Charlotte walking in and wished everyone a good morning... showing genuine pleasure in seeing the Parker men. Henry noticing Sidney watching her intensely as she focused on the Prince Regent

The regent sitting up and concentrated his attention on Charlotte...

"My dear... have you taken a look at it... your advice?" he asked urgently.

"Yes... it is a good investment, your royal highness..." Charlotte going to the desk and picking up the report she and Henry had written for him.

"How much should I invest and what could be my return?"

"I would not suggest your first figure... I would suggest half that amount? and we will also invest the same amount... I suspect we will see a return on our capital in 2 years and 30% increase of the original value.

"So $50 000 then? ... Babbington? asks the Prince

"I will put $20 000 in"... Babbington didn't want to miss out like the Bright and Co Company opportunity... he had a family to take care off.

"Good... do you want to organise the transactions Henry... my man will be in touch" The Prince Regent ordered and was pleased Henry nodded.

In a blink of an eye the Parker brothers saw $120 000 pounds being invested. Sidney briefly closing his eyes as he could see he should have asked her for help after the terrace fire.... but he had been proud and determined to do everything himself... like an outlier. 

"Why have those men gone white? Lydia whispered to Henry who told her it was ok. This not being missed by Sidney.

"I must bid you farewell but I will see you ladies all later this afternoon.....Charlotte is looking forward to hosting you" He bid them goodbye and left but not before seeing his lovely Susan.

Charlotte suggesting they all move towards the morning room for the meeting. Tom suddenly finding his voice commented Mary and Eliza had come with them. Alex accepting his sister Charlotte's hand ... John and Henry carrying still sleepy little girls who had wrapped their arms firmly around their necks. 

Once everyone had been settled throughout the room the morning tea was served. Since Susan was busy with the Prince Regent..... Grace took on the hosting duties. Grace was warm and kind to the visitors and as usual drew information from people they hadn't meant to give. Grace had felt guilty by the way she had acted the previous night and had resolved to show compassion. She had also spoken to her husband who had acknowledged his own behaviour. 

Grace had noticed how nervous Mary was and she appeared fragile compared to their last meeting. Eliza was the common garden variety of society lady... Grace choosing to be patient as the woman only wanted to gossip. After spending half in hour with Eliza she was feeling sorry for Mr Sidney Parker. Charlotte had been very gracious with Eliza and showed respect when the woman had been rude to her in the past. They had discovered Eliza and Sidney had a small son.... Grace decided to keep on that subject as she loved children. 

Charlotte was glad to hear this information and when they walked towards the morning room from the study she spoke to Sidney

"Your wife told us that you have a son? I must congratulate you. Children are a blessing in a marriage" she smiles. He gave her a slight smile but underneath he was in turmoil... he loved his son but it should have been Charlotte who was the mother of his children. 

"I am pleased to see you are making your wife happy!!" he was snapped into reality as she reminded him of his promise. 

Grace informing her family they had been invited to attend the opera tonight. This started an in-depth discussion about the playwright, plot, characters and underlying themes. That is the Heywood's and Henry spoke about these matter. Their love of literature was evident as they spoke with the knowledge and passion for the chosen play.

Eliza who was limited in her knowledge commented only about who was expected to attend. Sidney lighting another cigarette and wouldn't be surprised if he broke his jaw by clenching it so firmly. Mary looked sad as she had missed having these people as her family.... 'Ohh Tom' she thought. 

Henry could feel the cold eyes of Sidney watch him and he had observed that the anger level of Sidney had increased since last night. If Sidney was a pot of water the bubbles were appearing on the surface..... ready to go into a full boil. Charlotte had not missed this and had placed her arm through Henry's to support him. Unfortunately it was the worst thing to do because it heightened Sidney's anger as he watched their interactions together. 

Henry leaned down and spoke with Charlotte quietly... the meeting had to be quick.... 

Charlotte taking the lead...

"Now... tell me about the current state of Sanditon? Charlotte pulling out various statements and waited for the Parker's to begin.

Tom not expecting her efficiency .... was ill equipped to give a complete update of the project. John Heywood could see why the Parker's were always in trouble. He himself asked questions and had privately agreed with his daughter it was a long term investment and a risky one. Esther had her own questions and her intelligence was now on display. Charlotte had given her the courage to speak up. Tom taking on another startled look realising that Lady Denham was not the only one to worry about. 

Sidney was able to communicate the financial details and thankful their investors understood the full picture. They could't afford to lose their investment... he had to keep a clear head... everything for the Parker family... he had to remind himself of the reason for his sacrifice.

Eliza was disappointed that she had not seen Lady Susan and didn't receive another invitation to visit. Sidney bidding everyone a good day and briefly looked at Charlotte longer than the others. Charles and Henry had attempted to speak with Sidney but were given a silent deadly warning by him... who silently entered the carriage.

Charles and Henry looked at one another ..... their friend was tightly wound and from their history of him he was close to exploding.


	38. I thought you were my friend

Later that day Babbington was in his study when he heard loud noises in the house. He was thankful Esther had not returned and by the sounds it was Sidney Parker.

Charles taking a drink before the angry bull of Sidney charged at him.

"I thought you were my friend? How could you keep this from me? You knew where Crowe was and that he had formed an attachment to Charlotte?" Sidney accusing his friend in a low deadly voice and pointing his closed fist at him. 

The large vein on Sidney's forehead showing...

"I am sorry... I didn't know what to do... the way you are speaking to me now is the main reason I didn't want to tell you" Charles spoke calmly. 

He knew it wouldn't take much for Sidney to react physically when he lost control.

"You don't own her... she has a right to be happy?" Charles decided to speak the truth... he watched as his friend fell into a corner chair.

"You made a choice to save your family... it was very noble of you... you have been honourable in this... even though it was not what you wanted" Charles speaking compassionately to his distraught friend.

"Why does it have to be Crowe?"

"He is a very different to the man you know... he has found his true purpose in life... I am happy for him... you will have to find a way to be the same" quietly speaks Charles... 

"I don't think I can..." 

"You have too... if you claim to still love her... you have to respect her own choice... the way she did for you" replied Charles

"If I had only asked for her help..." Sidney was thinking about the past.... his mistakes

"I know... but you cannot go back... we can only go forward"

"I want to kill him..." honestly shared Sidney

"What will that do? ... questions Charles

Sidney getting up and pacing the room... he had to deal with this....

"I thought you were my friend" Sidney stormed from the study. Charles taking on a concerned look

Charles quickly writing a letter to Henry and directed his servant to urgently deliver the message post haste... he was worried for the life of his friends.........


	39. If you are so angry...

The message had just arrived from Charles. Henry sharing the note with John Heywood.

John had seen the simmering anger of Sidney and could see a lost man. He was relieved his daughter had been saved from such a volatile personality but he thought about what he could do to help. He could see Henry was in distress and the men thought about their course of action.

They would not alter their activities ... not interrupt the wedding preparations and fun for the others while staying with Susan.

Charlotte and Grace were told. Charlotte taking on a fearful look. She had witnessed Sidney's raw anger against herself and Ottis. She was calmed by Henry who took her in his arms ... "we always knew that this part was going to be hard ... I have promised to be with you for the rest of my life... you are always going to be first" he made sure she could see his face. She nodded and prayed that nothing terrible would happen. 

A number of people had a sleepless night...

The next morning Henry and John were back in the gym and had requested they keep their session private... if Mr Sidney Parker turned up he was allowed to enter.

As they predicated fuelled on rage and alcohol he arrived at the club to have it out with Henry.

"I warned you... stay away from her... she deserves better... I am going to kill you" shouted Sidney while pulling off his outer layers.

John Heywood stepping in front of Henry... "this has nothing to do with Henry... if you need to fight...... you will fight me... Mr Parker!"

Sidney who had lost all sense of control gazed at John Heywood and nodded.

At this point Sidney didn't care...

They started the match with each man looking for an opening. Sidney threw punches that were useless and was caught many times off guard. As John boxed he started a conversation... it would tire Sidney out faster... John Heywood fought with his mind. Sidney who had never seen John box ..... was getting the greatest lesson of his life.

"You are really angry with yourself!" stated John simply as they boxed

"It was my brother's fault!" roared Sidney

"You have a right to be angry with your brother...but you made a choice!"

"I had NO choice...."

"Yes, you made it for your family...as I have made choices for my own family"

"I can't get over it....."

"It is destroying you... you have much to offer... you have your family to think off"

"He can't have her..."

"Why not... he loves my daughter"

"I love her..."

"You are married"

"but..."

"But... what?"

Sidney who was unfit was fading as he couldn't talk and fight at the same time. He was also feeling tired emotionally. He couldn't go on.... falling on his knees and for the first time let out all the pent up emotions of the past two years. John crouching down and placed his hand on this broken man's shoulder... he let Sidney cry...

"I am sorry... that you have had to go through this... I was angry with you for a long time but came to realise it was not your fault... you need to find a way to live with the life you have chosen." John speaking softly

Henry and Crowe stayed with Sidney while he truly grieved... the two men were not going anywhere. When he was able to stand they helped him change and requested coffee and food to be served. They didn't care if it took all day but they would not leave him.... he was a man who needed support.... his own family allowing him to carry this burden without little thought of his metal state. 

"I don't think he should go home." Henry stated simply

Babbington appeared and they decided Sidney would go to Charles and Esther home. Together they took Sidney and placed him in a guest room. Thankfully he fell asleep and was resting. 

"The choices we make.... how they impact our lives!!!!" thought John as he looked at Henry and then Sidney....


	40. Reflections

John and Henry finally arrived back home... everyone had gone to bed except for Grace and Charlotte They were reading anxiously waiting for their men to return. It has been a long day... thankfully Henry had sent a message during the middle of the day to assure Charlotte he was well but they were staying with Sidney.

Charlotte had been reflecting on how many people had been impacted by the Sanditon terrace fire. That event had changed the course of their lives... for Charlotte she had lost her first love but instead of remaining like a burnt out building she had rebuilt herself. She was stronger, confident and knew who she was. She had found love... a deep love. Henry had seen who she was and had played a significant role in restoring her. She was content and at peace... that had never been the case with Sidney. Henry had proven his devotion through the course of the year... she knew without a doubt they would have a happy life together.

Grace was also thinking about the same thing during the day. The more she had learned about the Parkers... the more she felt for their struggles. She did ache for the family members who had suffered under the obsession of Tom Parker. Mary Parker's fragile image often came to her... that poor women had suffered greatly and had no power to do anything. Grace was thankful her husband was stable and allowed her freedom in their marriage. Charlotte was going to have the same in her marriage and Grace was thankful... relieved.

The men without any thought of the other took their loved one into their arms. Holding them and each was thankful to be home. It had been a hard day... emotional day... full of grief...guilt... pain... but a start of healing.

Henry knew fate had intervened for him when he ended up on the side of the road. He was never going to take for granted life and particularly 'Charlotte' the woman he loved and who loved him. His heart broke for his friend today as he watched Sidney battle his inner demons. Sidney had many and he didn't have the same support Henry had with the Heywood's. He, Charles and John had promised they would find a way to support Sidney. It was going to be difficult but he couldn't let his friend suffer on his own... not anymore.

John held his precious wife and felt at peace. She had been his helpmate for over 20 years and was his rock. It had been hard today but knew with her support they would find a way to help.

Together Grace and John sat Henry and Charlotte down. They shared important advice concerning marriage and the secret too a long and happy one.

"When you get up every morning you must always commit to each other... always placing the other first... choosing to love..... to be the helpmate of the other" Grace shares

"Choosing each other during the best and worst of times" added John

"Your love will change over the years but it will grow deeper as you experience life together" smiles Grace as she held her husband's hand.

"Love each other with everything" John finished with tears in his eyes

Grace and John embracing the young couple and blessed them with a happy life together...

Before going to bed they sat together before the fire...... thinking about the past, present and future....


	41. Home is calling

The final week of the Heywood's time in London was full of final engagements and business meetings. Everyone was counting down the days for when they could go back to Willingdon and resume their normal lives.

The women had been to the dress maker and made the final arrangements. The bulk of the clothes and wedding items were being delivered directly to Lady Susan's house and then transported by wagon. 

The final days were taken up wth receiving boxes full of items for the two estates. John and Henry making detailed lists, ensuring all things ordered had arrived and been packed correctly onto the wagons.

Henry and Charlotte had spent hours working though his warehouses full of furniture and other items. They had selected all the pieces that would be shipped to fill their new home.

"My love, your mother had very good taste" when Charlotte learned that most of the pieces in his warehouse had been hers. 

"They came with her on her marriage but my father never allowed her to have them... they have been sitting here for over 30 years. Everything in the estate in York was my Father's or Aunt's choice " Henry frowning when he thought about that place. 

Charlotte taking hold of his arm and reminded him that he was no longer a prisoner. He held her close and kissed her... she always knew when he needed to be comforted from the memories of his childhood.

They of course had numerous visitors and enjoyed the company of the Babbington's. Esther dreading the day her friends would be leaving but was satisfied they would be seeing each other soon for the wedding.

There was one visit that held some importance for Charlotte and her mother. Mary Parker had arrived unexpectedly to see the two women. She was looking nervous and unsure of the reception she would receive... grateful she had been allowed entry into the home.

"Good morning Mrs Heywood... Charlotte" Mary hesitantly greeting them

"Mary, how are you?" asks Charlotte

"I am well, as to be expected... I wanted to come and speak with you about a matter..." Mary speaking slowly

"I want to express how sorry I was about what happened the summer Charlotte visited us in Sanditon.. I fear my husband's obsession with Sanditon resulted in her leaving in a cloud of sadness" Mary taking courage to look Grace in the eyes. 

She was surprised when she saw compassion and not judgement. Tears started forming and couldn't stop them. Like Sidney she had been struggling with the past and living with her present life. Both Grace and Charlotte sat on either side of Mary and placed their arms around her. They wanted to comfort her and waited until she was calmer. 

"When you stoped writing I knew you must have been angry with me and I have grieved the loss of your friendship since" tears started falling again from her face.

"Mary, I never blamed you and only stopped writing as I needed to move on... staying in contact would not have helped" Charlotte shared while regretting not writing to explain.

Mary sighed in relief

"I am sorry that it had happened that way... but I hope you can see I am very happy. Henry is the best man I know and we will be happy together." Charlotte shared with Mary

"You are always welcome to visit us in Willingdon with the children" Grace invited Mary

Mary smiling for the first time in two years and happily spent time with the Heywood women. Grace and Charlotte together finding out about the Parker children and found ways to make Mary laugh. They promised to write and if possible Mary and the children were welcome to come to the wedding. The women embracing each other and Mary left lighter and feeling hopeful for the future. Charlotte accepting an embrace from her mother and cried for her friend.. who was suffering. The women hoped she would take up their invitation.... she needed a rest from the place of Sanditon.

Every morning the men continued to visit the gym. John seemed to have gained a following of young men wanting to learn how to box. Henry laughing whenever another man would appear. 

John just shaking his head.... later sharing with his wife...

"There are so many lost young men and they need to be busier... London has so many trappings for them to lose their way" 

Every morning after the fight with John ......Sidney Parker would appear and use a punching bag. John would go over to the check on him and help him with his technique. He always bid them a good morning but focused on his boxing technique. He only spoke to John and ignored everyone else. On the last morning he spoke to them all wishing them a safe trip back to Willingdon.

"It is going to take him time, son" John commented as they watched Sidney leave the gym. Henry hoping that one day he would get his friend back.

Finally everything had been completed and they were heading home.


	42. Willingdon - home and refuge

Everyone was relieved to have returned from London. Even though it had been exciting... there had been some heart breaking interactions. 

The little children cried at first but were satisfied that Susan would be following them as she was attending the wedding. The Prince Regent and his daughter were attending... also the Babbington's. Much had to be organised so they were comfortable. It was decided they would be staying at the 'Crowe Estate' as there was room. Charlotte's father had offered them a small cottage to use for the first couple of days after the wedding. The Heywood's would entertain them while the couple had time alone.

As the carriage brought them closer to Willingdon the tension of the visit decreased...everyone was pleased to return home and their place of refuge. Henry was surprised how he had found London noisy and missed the quiet life of the country. He was looking forward to developing the estate with Charlotte and focus on his family. He shared this with Charlotte who smiled... thinking about the man whom she had met in Sanditon… that was a fake version and she now had the privilege of experiencing his true self.

The couple couldn't wait for their wedding day. They just had to make it through the week of wedding preparations. They were able to grab small moments alone but it wasn't enough. Henry had moved to their estate to prepare for her arrival and he was thankful for the help of John Heywood. John Heywood was found often visiting ... claiming he was staying away to keep out of the ladies way but everyone saw through his excuses. He enjoyed Henry's company and had been a little lost since Henry had moved over to the Crowe Estate.

"My love, you have a whole house full of children" Grace reminded him... but knew the two men shared a bond...

One evening while the men were enjoying the peace and quiet of the study John shared

"When Charlotte returned from Sanditon... I was angry and I told Grace I would get out the gun if any London gentleman appeared but you changed my mind."

"I think your daughter pulled the gun" commented Henry... his Charlotte was a passionate women that knew her own mind. John laughed and thought about that day.

"Will you certainly have a story to tell your children about how you were engaged!" laughs John

"I hope they have a less dramatic one... too be honest" commented Henry while smiling... he was thinking about children...

"I am concerned since Alison had her debut in London we might be seeing some London gentlemen... a number visited us... you saw them all... I am happy you can assess these gentleman when they turn up" spoke John

"Does that mean I can use the gun if they are not acceptable?" teased Henry

"Son, I do enjoy your wicked sense humour" John roared with laughter

The men enjoyed time alone and as always the discussion headed towards farming and the latest requests for Henry to attend cow births. Their guests from London were arriving the next day and the men knew they were going to be busy.

There was not going to be any family of Henry's attending... his Aunt Catherine had written abusing Charlotte and informed him he had disgraced the Crowe family name. Even though he was no longer under her control her words always stung... it pulled him back to the torture she inflicted. It was a miracle he survived childhood? After the last letter he had to go and think about things... he told John he was going to the thinking tree. 

John knew he had just read a letter from his Aunt Catherine ... found his daughter.

Charlotte dropping everything... taking the twins with her... the little girls adored Henry and knew how to make him smile.

For a moment they didn't want to go as they had just been naughty...

"We are sorry... please don't take us to the scarecrow!" cried Lydia

"Johanna... Lydia... I will never do that to you... I need your help with Henry" requested Charlotte

They stopped crying while she told them that Henry was sad and he needed cheering up. The girls rushed to found the latest drawings they made for him.

"We need to give him our pictures" stated Johanna

Charlotte smiled at her little sisters and together they went to comfort Henry. They found him sitting under the tree and his head was buried in his knees. Her heart broke to see he had been upset... 'that woman'... Charlotte had developed a dislike towards her.

The girls rushing over with their pictures...

"We have pictures for you... see you are showing us how to write" Johanna showing her picture. Lydia not to be out done showed her own with Henry playing with them. It was all it took and he give each a kiss on their cheeks and let them tell him about their day.

He looked up and tenderly smiled at his Charlotte. She sat down and looked up into his face...

"We are your family Henry... remember you were a member many months before we were engaged!" She smiled and he gave her a kiss.

The four of them got up and headed back to enjoy the festivities in the Heywood home!


	43. The country gentleman

Charles and Esther Babbington with their son made the journey to Willingdon. It was Esther first time in this part of England and found the area beautiful.

"I can understand why Crowe found this place a refuge… it is so far away from London society." reflected Charles who wanted his family to spend more time on their own country estate.

They were meeting Charlotte and Henry at the local Inn. They entered the bar and cast their eyes around the room. The room was full of locals and they were shown to the table by the owner of the Inn himself.

"Lord and Lady Babbington… welcome to the Willingdon Inn… we have been expecting you… Miss Heywood had organised your meal to be served once you arrived. The owner of the Inn informed them. The couple had been travelling and needed a meal before heading over to the Crowe Estate.

"Thank you!" a pleased Charles replied

Charles was looking around and felt at peace… there really was something about this place… Crowe talked about it and Charles was starting to see what he meant.

There was a sudden increase in noise as Henry and John Heywood entered the room. Both had just come from their estates and they look every part the country gentlemen. Everyone knew the pair and everyone greeted them warmly. John Heywood was very proud of Henry and it showed. They truly looked like a father and son walking in together. Charles was happy for Henry… he remembered the brutality of Crowe's father.

"Charles…. You arrived … well met…" exclaims Henry

Before they sat down they went over to a back table where a group of men were playing cards. Charles looked closely at the man they were talking to and recognised the Prince Regent. The Prince was dressed like a farmer and when he looked up at them he winked. He was clearly enjoying himself.

John and Henry finally sitting down with the Babbington's. John giving a brief history of the area. As the couple listened to the wise and peaceful John Heywood they felt relaxed… they themselves had had difficult relationships with their own fathers. John Heywood was a compassionate man and could see this couple like Crowe needed family. As they spoke they were constantly being interrupted by different people… asking for advice, asking after the Heywood family, asking about the wedding, asking about cow births.

Charles observing Crowe had truly integrated himself within this community and was highly respected. Henry was presented with a pumpkin for helping a family. Henry looking at his latest gift… "I guess Charlotte will be making something with this?"…. Esther and Babbington becoming lifetime devotees of Charlotte's baking.

For some reason the food always tasted better when they stayed with the Heywood's. Grace always committed it was because of love.

Charlotte and her mother entered the Inn to come and welcome the couple. Grace taking hold of little James who snuggled closely to her... remembering her from London. Esther had lost her mother when she was a child and grieved the fact her child would not have a grandmother. Esther found she was able to ask question about child rearing she could ask not the grand ladies in London. The Heywood's were fast becoming a place of refuge like Susan... and clearly the Prince was enjoying not being recognised.

Another thankful farmer tried to buy Crowe a beer but he declined reminding the man he no longer drank. Charles was once again reminded how much his friend had changed.

Charles looked at Henry... "Scarecrow" spoke Henry

The whole table erupting in laughter and drew the attention of the Prince who came over to greet the Babbington's.

"Well met, my lovely people... I have been enjoying the hospitality of the locals... I have had to reduce my bets but it is still enjoyable." He was served a beer and drunk it like any local man.

"I am interested in visiting this scarecrow so I am aware of its location... if I may need to use it for myself" teased Esther... but Babbington looked carefully at her face.

"Don't worry... old man, it is at the Heywood's and not the Crowe's" commented Henry who saw a relieved Charles

"Well..." everyone turned to Charlotte

"I had the farm manager place a scarecrow in the east paddock... you know they have been having trouble with birds" spoke Charlotte but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Charles turning white and pushed his glass of drink away from him on the table... while looking at his wife

Grace seeing the discomfort of the men decided to change the topic. She started informing the couple about the coming events and expected them all for dinner at the Heywood's tonight. The women excitedly started talking about wedding arrangements Henry gave Grace a silent thank you.

A message was brought to John and after reading it spoke to Henry.

"I need your help on the estate... we have to go now." The men promising to see them later at the Heywood house.

The two men exiting together...

Charles commenting about Henry "There goes my friend the country gentleman!"


	44. The cake... family time..

The kitchen was alive with activity. Grace Heywood was at the centre of the action... like a general directing her troops. There was much to be done before everyone could retire tonight. The wedding was the next morning and she wanted all their guests to be feed and happy.

Everyone knew a wedding was judged on the quality of the food!

They also had the Prince and his daughter which was adding to the pressure. Even though she normally was calm she was anxious... her daughters noticing and making sure all directions were followed.

"My friend... just treat us the way you always do... be yourself" Susan laughs and started helping

Early that morning the cake had been made... everyone standing around the bowl as the ingredients was added... it was to become a Heywood tradition. Henry and Charlotte had to put all the ingredients in the bowl and mix them together.

"You each are bringing many things to this marriage and you are starting a new life together" spoke John Heywood as everyone watched the ingredients being poured in and saw the cake mixture come together... there were a few wet eyes amongst the adults present.

"You are the first marriage in our family and you will be setting an example for everyone who follows." John commenting while looking at his other children. He finished with giving his daughter a kiss and his future son-in-law a firm handshake.

It was a symbolic activity and was considered one of the most memorable of the wedding. Susan and Esther were both moved by the image. Esther wanted to do that for her children when the time came.

The little children were just excited about eating the cake!

Everyone finally sitting around the dinning room table and enjoyed a light luncheon. Stories being thrown around about Henry and Charlotte. It was a prelude to the deep friendships and connection between the people present that day. Esther who had never experienced such friendship was dreading leaving and going to visit her Aunt Denham..

After eating Grace shooed the men and younger children out the house...

Grace had been a little short with the little ones and her husband decided to take them on an excursion. Alex suggested fishing and it was the perfect idea. Charlotte with a smile on her face watched Henry being followed by a troop of children as if he had been fishing all his life. It was Charles who was looking uncertain ... he had also been given strict instructions from Esther.

"I wouldn't worry" Henry pointing out little James who was being carried by one of the older Heywood children.

"Luisia had taken a liking too little James. I asked her to make sure he is supervised and protected" Henry told his friend

Charles watched as Luisia carried his little son... he was touched by his friend's care for his family. Once again he was taken aback at his friend's change... he really had become a family man.

The fishing activity was ideal as the children were occupied for the rest of the day but most importantly Henry was able to thread the worm on the twins hooks. He was questioned by Charles wondering why Henry looked like he had won a prize.

Henry smiled and remembered that day...

He hoped Charlotte was well as he had seen how flustered her mother was... but she had told him she was well and was envious he was going fishing. They both knew that they would not have any time to themselves and had to be content with resting their foreheads together for a moment before being interrupted by someone again!

Henry focusing on the present activity.. turning to his friend...

"Let me show you how to catch your first fish!"

Henry truly enjoyed spending his last day as a bachelor... fishing!

There was one moment which would be the highlight for Henry. It was when he was given a few moments alone with his Charlotte before he headed back to the Crowe Estate. It would be the last time he would see her until the church ceremony. Making sure their were no little ears or eyes present he took her in his arms and wished her a good night sleep..

"I admit that I will have trouble sleeping as I will be thinking about tomorrow" he honestly told her while giving her a meaningful stare.

"I suggest you get some sleep...we have a big day ahead of us" she told him while getting on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss that promised more.

"Good evening, Mr Crowe... till tomorrow"

"Good evening, Miss Heywood... till tomorrow"


	45. Charlotte Heywood is getting married today!

Words could not describe the joy Grace felt when she thought about her dear girl getting married.

She was tearful and at times her husband would look at her with concern. It was a significant event for the couple as they were... giving their first child... their first daughter away. Charlotte has been the perfect baby and as she grew up... took on the role of oldest sister with vigour. John and Grace couldn't ask for such a beautiful daughter and they were happy their Charlotte had found a man who would treasure her.

Henry had come a long way since they had found him on the side of the road. He had shown them to be a man of determination and gentleness who had endeared himself to their family. Grace had enjoyed watching Henry and Charlotte fall in love with each other.

For a man who was considered a rouge in London...

Henry was sweet and romantic!

He was always looking for ways to show his love for Charlotte. Since their engagement he made sure Charlotte had flowers in her room. In London he would go to the markets to buy them himself while in Willingdon he would picked them from underneath their thinking tree.

Today Henry had asked her to make sure the flowers he had picked would be delivered to Charlotte. Even though he was a wealthy man he knew Charlotte valued simple and symbolic things... he truly understood their daughter.

Grace was thankful John had not followed through with getting out his gun and gave this young man a chance!!!!

Grace had given her daughter a little longer than the others as she knew Charlotte had a long and exciting day ahead. Grace carefully knocked on the door and entered the bedroom. Charlotte was not by herself... Johanna and Lydia were asleep snuggling next to their sister. Grace knew the little girls were going to miss Charlotte... they were already missing Henry.

"Charlotte, Johanna, Lydia... it is time to get up!" Grace waiting until Charlotte got up...she gave the bunch of flowers delivered by Henry.

Charlotte's face beaming as she looked at the flowers... her mind instantly turning to her beloved man. She herself had a gift delivered for Henry and hoped he had opened it up!.

The morning before the 10am service was full of the ladies helping prepare Charlotte for her day... she was given advice concerning the wedding night from both her mother and Susan. She had never heard her mother speak in such intimate terms and Charlotte's face blushed a deep red but..... she listened to every word. Charlotte was not a shy person and coming from a country estate was well aware of the mechanics. All she knew she was desiring Henry more than before and determined to enjoy the pleasures between a man and wife. 

It was one thing that had kept her up in the night .... thinking about it!!!!

She was dressed in her wedding gown with care and all women in the room were taken aback by her natural beauty. Charlotte had requested that the flowers Henry had given her be arranged in her hair. Before they left for the church the Heywood clan and close friends stood together in the drawing room surrounding Charlotte...

"Charlotte... we are your family... even though you will be taking on the Crowe name.... you will always be a Heywood" John spoke with tears in his eyes. He wanted to create a tradition for his family and this was the perfect way to send his daughter off to her new life.

Every person giving their sister, daughter or friend a final embrace. 

As they arrived at the church Charlotte felt nervous but calm...

She was going to be marrying her Henry.....


	46. Mr and Mrs Crowe

Miss Charlotte Heywood married Mr Henry Crowe ... witnessed by close family and friends.

It was a simple country wedding compared to the grand affairs in London but it was exactly what the bride wanted .. her groom was just happy to be able to marry her. 

There were few dry eyes in the church as many knew the long journey both Charlotte and Henry had been on to find one another. The community knew the 'Crowe's would make a positive contribution to community of Willingdon. Henry thought Charlotte looked like an angel and before he spoke his vows he remembered the words of John Heywood. John took it upon himself to give the young man some advice before the wedding.

John's final piece of advice came in the form of a letter which Henry read before going to sleep......

Son,

I will be giving you my oldest daughter to you tomorrow... she is a precious gift... all I ask is that you love her.

Yours

John Heywood

Friend and Father-In-Law

Henry and Charlotte solemnly made their promises before the Lord and each other. 

Henry shaking a little as he placed the wedding ring on her finger. He had been a ball of nerves and was thankful for Charles who stood beside him for support. He felt Charlotte take hold of his hand and he became steady as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Charlotte was overcome with her own emotions but they were happy feelings. He had told her the ring had belonged to his mother and she looked lovingly at it as he put it on her finger. Once done he covered her hands with his. 

When they were pronounced husband and wife those in attendance cheered and watched as he gave her a chaste kiss... appropriate for the church.

The happy couple exited the church and were greeted by their guests and wider community. The younger Heywood children showering the couple with flowers, herbs and seeds. There was much laughter and guest were happy to catch up with one another. There were a large crowd of people who had gathered to wish the couple well. The Heywood's were a respected family and Charlotte being the oldest deserved their attendance.

Henry and Charlotte were given opportunity to have some time alone. He took her around the side of the church away from prying eyes pulled her closely to him and put all his love into one passionate kiss. When finally pulling away they rested their heads against each other... they knew they had to get back to their guests.

"Always remember my dearest wife... you will always be enough!" shared Henry with tears in his eyes.

He couldn't believe this beautiful and spirit woman chose him. She made him a better man and he desired to show her his love everyday. They would face many joys and challenges but they would do it together.

"I love you, my handsome.....husband" happily smiled Charlotte 

"I love you, my beautiful, spirited.... wife" smiled back Henry 

Giving her another lingering kiss...hoping that they would not have to stay too long at the Heywood's.

"Mrs Crowe" Henry offering his arm to her

"Mr Crowe" and she gladly placed her arm firmly in his.

The happy couple returning to their guest but couldn't wait ... they needed time alone.

Grace and John were putting on a reception for those invited ... particularly those close friends who were visiting. John was the last to leave the church grounds as he to ensure everything was left tidy.

As he was leaving the church he noticed a lone figure... a tall man, dressed in black standing under a tree outside the church yard... smoking a cigarette. It appeared he had been watching from a distance observing the wedding. Mr Heywood heading over to speak with this man.

He suspected ... it was Sidney Parker... In fact the Inn keeper had told him a man from London had arrived the previous day and had asked about the location of the Heywood wedding.

"Mr Parker... I see you decided to attend"

"Yes, I felt I needed to acknowledge the event" he replied quietly

"You, showed great courage coming today... I know it must have been hard for you"

"Thank you..."

"You are welcome to attend the reception at our estate?"

"No... I am not ready..."

"I understand... but remember you will always be welcome to visit us and know that Crowe misses your friendship... he often talks about the times you helped him." John continued

"Thank you, sir" Sidney putting on his hat... got on his horse and took the road to London.

John watched Sidney ride away and hoped his would start embracing the life he had chosen. To be the father his little son needed and to show the respect to the wife he had married. He hoped Sidney would find the courage to choose them everyday and put them first.

His mind turning back to his daughter and son-in-law... it was a happy day for the Heywood's. John Heywood got on his own horse and headed home to join the celebrations.

His first child was married and happy... he was very thankful for his family.


	47. What it means to love such a women.....

Henry in his unoccupied time always spent time thinking about his beloved 'Charlotte'. She was the only women he had ever loved with the deep... eternal... all consuming passion. It kept him up at night when he thought about her and their life together... all parts...

He acknowledged his history with women had been spotty and his blushed at his past behaviour. It was his father who introduced him to the brothels and made it a normal practice. It was his father who modelled to him to look at a woman as an object and something to play with. Now that he was marrying he was at sea when it come to knowing how to love 'Charlotte' the way she deserved.

He was experienced in the area of love making but when it came to truly loving a wife he was completely inexperienced. It made him nervous as he was afraid he may overwhelm her or even frighten her with his passion. He also hoped she would enjoy being with him...in all aspects... he hoped he would meet all her needs.

He understood why Sidney had been so angry with him ... he knew of his past and believed he didn't deserves such a woman. Henry's insecurities were resurfacing as he tried to sleep but found he was wide awake with ranging emotions swaying from ... happy... excited... terrified... anxious...happy.

He opened the letter again from John Heywood giving him wise advice about what he should do... 'love her and treat her like a precious treasure'... that is what it meant to love such a woman.

He had resolved to take his time and make sure she was felt safe but he just wanted Charlotte to know how much he truly loved her.

Before he knew it he was outside the church with his wife on his arms... being showered with various things and felt he could burst from the happiness he was experiencing. He was patient as they thanked all their guests and performed all the needed duties at the Heywood estate.

It was getting to a point when he just wanted to spend time alone with his wife. He laughed as it was Charlotte who suggested they leave as she wanted to be alone with her husband.

They first walked hand-in-hand to their thinking spot... it was their special place that held many precious memories for them both...

"We are going to have to find a place on our own estate" he commented has he had pulled her into his arms and placed his chin on her head"

"Mmmmm" sounded a satisfied Charlotte who was just enjoying not having to worry about people catching them being affectionate towards each other.

"My love, you make me a very happy man but we really need to find a thinking place at our new home" he began again

"When we go home... we can spent our time looking for that private space that only we know about... I believe we will need such a place..." giving him a seductive look.

That was it... he could no longer hold in his passion!

"Be careful wife... I believe you are wanting me to seduce you?"

"Am... I ?" Charlotte taking on an innocent look that was not believable" He knew her well enough when she was teasing him.

"Well... I think we need to head to our cottage... now!" Crowe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him... lowering his lips to hers and giving her a taste of his passion.

Their first night together as man and wife was full of passion. They were able to fully express their love for one other and it united them... resulting in a closeness which they would always crave from each other. Henry found in Charlotte a willing student who trusted him completely. He really shouldn't have worried as she gifted him a collection of romantic poetry which he always had handy. He had never experienced such ecstasy before and all he wanted was his wife to experience the same. 

He would spent his life treasuring her.....

Henry Crowe was starting to learn how to love 'Charlotte Crowe'... his wife... the way she deserved.


	48. You Spent how much?

Charlotte and Henry Crowe finally bid their guests goodbye... it was lovely they had attended their wedding BUT.....

they just needed to be alone!!!!

The time in the small collage had been magical and further united them. It added to their closeness and connection with each other. Both had been nervous for different reasons but together they found their way. They enjoyed the private pleasures of being man and wife. Having guests when they returned to the Crowe estate had made things difficult at times.

"It will be our luck that my family would come for a visit now!" commented Charlotte as she intensely stared into the eyes of her husband who was equally focused on her.

"Don't say anything... the chances are high as we haven't seen anyone since the wedding" Henry replied... picking her up in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom.

They were happy no one came... thankfully she had thoughtful parents who didn't want to disturb the newlyweds.

They did take to heart what her parents told them and chose each other every day. Henry never grew tired of telling her how much he loved her and that she was enough.

Charlotte and Henry had now been married for 3 months and had happily settled into their marriage. They were finding married life in all aspects... every they had imagined and more. Henry at times couldn't believe his luck having Charlotte as his wife but most importantly he had an equal partner in life. The renovations of the estate was progressing and all their other business matters were achieving their expected returns.

They had not had to travel to London which was a relief to them both. After their marriage they had received many invitations but delayed or declined these requests. Henry proclaiming only Charles, Sidney, Lady Susan or the Prince Regent would make him leave their estate.

Henry was quite open that he only just wanted to spend time with his wife... no one else. He couldn't get enough of her and regularly sought her company... especially when she least expected it.

The Crowe's like the Heywood's were fast becoming known as a couple who did everything together!

The extent of the family's wealth was immense. Charlotte was astounded by the number of properties, families livings and investments... she and their children would never have to worry about their future. She mentioned this to him when they were working through the relevant paperwork. Henry himself was thankful he had moments of good management and didn't drink or gamble away their fortune.

"I never thought I marry or even have a family?" he stated simply before giving her a tender kiss

It was one afternoon she was reviewing Henry's ledgers and observing his spending habits during his bachelor years.

Her mouth opened wide as she noticed the huge amounts he spent on food, alcohol, clothing and the many activities of a single gentleman. He had clearly saved a huge amount of money by giving up his rouge life and living with her parents!

While she was studying the accounts closely Henry had entered the study and leaned down to give her a kiss. Asking what she was doing so intently.

"You spent how much on brandy?" asked Charlotte looking up with a frown on her face

Henry looking guilty... begged for mercy... "My love, you know I was a rouge and dandy. I had no purpose... I don't need those things anymore"

"I am pleased to see you have changed your ways... we have clearly saved a significant sum of money but in the area of investments... my love, I am impressed with your investing strategy" Charlotte commented while enjoying him rub her back. She had been sitting for a period of time and her back was sore.

Henry looking pleased "I did have moments but I confess most of this happened while I stayed with the Heywood's" embracing his wife as he reflected on that time.

Leaning over her ..."Your investment suggestions"... Henry pointing to particular transactions... have paid off... my love... we are able to renovate the barns as a result of the returns." Charlotte sighing with happiness... Henry always valued her intelligence and business in put.

"Not that I mind you going back in my past spending habits... but why are you looking?" quizzed Henry

"Well, I need to speak with you about an up and coming expense. It looks like not in the distant future I am going to need a new wardrobe". Charlotte looking intently into his face

"You need a new wardrobe?... if you need it... do it... your needs come first" Henry simply stated with a confused looked

Charlotte taking his hand and placing it on her stomach and waited for him to comprehend her meaning. Her meaning suddenly dawning on him... he gathered her in his arms.

"So... Is it ok?...I get a new wardrobe? adding a teasing note to her voice and was rewarded with his beaming smilie

"You can do what ever you want my love!" tenderly smiled Henry

He never thought he would be a father... he had always been told he was 'not good enough'... Charlotte had see these thoughts flash across his face

"My love, you will be a good father. I just have to look at the way you love and care for my family. This child is going to be blessed to have you as their father" encouraged Charlotte

"So who is going to tell Lydia and Johanna that they are going to be Aunt's?" laughs Henry

It was certainly entertaining telling the girls that their sister was going to have a baby. The twins for hours would practise using their dolls so they could help look after Charlotte's baby. They were constantly suggesting names for the baby.

Charlotte and Henry had already the names... John if it was a boy... Grace if it was a girl.


	49. Aunt Catherine... that woman!

Charlotte was become well acquainted with Henry's Aunt Catherine though the regular letters the grand lady wrote. The woman never failed in highlighting Henry's faults and blamed him for her current situation... even though Henry had paid her debts and allowed her to stay at their family estate!.

Henry's Aunt had not met Charlotte but repeatedly abused her and the Heywood family. She was still staking her claim on the family estate and was determined her oldest son should have the home. Charlotte who was willing to like most people struggled with this lady. It was when her temper came out the most as she fumed over the treatment that WOMAN inflicted on her Henry... Charlotte didn't know how she would react when she and Aunt Catherine finally met. Charlotte never allowed Henry to read those letters alone as she always wanted to be there to reinforce his worth... he had heard too many lies. So it was a regularly occurrence they sat in a chair together and opened another letter from Aunt Catherine. Henry wrapping his arms around Charlotte and she resting her head on his chest. After reading the letter which was always disturbing... Charlotte would remind him how much she loved him and that he was enough.

"I fear Charlotte we may have to go back to London to deal with this matter?" a worried tone entering Henry's voice

"I may also have to visit the estate to investigate what has been happening. The last time I was there... I was 18..." he had stopped speaking as his mind went back to that time.

Charlotte knew he had had a terrible argument with his father and he never saw him again. His father dying of alcohol poisoning leaving Henry heir to all the holdings of the Crowe family. The holdings were vast and demanded much of the couples attention to maintain. Charlotte now knew why Henry received volumes of letters and she was thankful she could help him. She had noticed there had been a number from another a law firm and it looked like Aunt Catherine was still trying to make claims on the estate.

"Remember we promised we would always do everything together... I will be going with you if we have to travel to London, York, France...the ends of the earth" firmly speaks Charlotte to her husband who leans down to claim a kiss.

"But what about you and the babe? Are you able to travel?" a concerned look appearing on his face.

"Yes, my love... we are strong and we are safer being with you" smiles Charlotte who earns herself another kiss. Charlotte was 4 months along and felt she would be able to cope with the travel as long as they were home before the birth.

"You know Susan has been asking us to visit her again." commented Charlotte

"I think Susan is the best option as she has the space and always looks after us well." agreed Henry

"I would like Alison to come with us again and I know the little ones would like to come again. Charlotte looked up hopefully. Henry looking down at his wife as she held her expanding stomach... he started thinking about future family trips. He dearly loved the little Heywood's and they had been getting under the feet of Grace and John.

"We will go over and speak with your parents about the trip. I don't really want to leave but we must deal with this urgent matter." confirmed Henry

John and Grace were happy for Alison, Alex, Johanna and Lydia to travel. Lydia and Johanna's obsession with the baby was wearing thin.

"Susan would be able to entertain them and give them something else to think about." a frustrated Grace shared with Charlotte

The trip would be longer than the last one so Charlotte's brother John under the supervised of John Heywood would look after their estate. John felt this was to be a test to show his father as he would be someday inheriting the Heywood estate. 

Once all arrangements had been made the group was in the carriage heading towards Susan's house BUT this time Charlotte and Henry were seated closely together. He had had arm securely around his wife and was holding her as she slept. He also checked on Lydia who was also secured with his other arm leaning against him while Alison had Johanna and Alex.

Henry didn't know what they were going to face but he would do his best to keep them safe.


	50. Lady Susan ... Grand Dane of the London Ton

When Charlotte had written to Susan she had also included letters from Johanna, Lydia and Alex. Alex with help from Henry had requested Susan install a small library/study in the playroom where he could retire too when he needed space away from his little sisters. Lydia and Johanna has asked for particular toys and if they could hold another tea party. Susan's laughter could be heard from London as she read the little message for these little ones.

She had already renovated the playrooms and nursery in anticipation of future Heywood and little Crowe visits.

As soon as Susan knew their date of arrival the house was a buzz with activity preparing for her friends... no family!

The staff could see she couldn't contain her excitement and worked even more industriously to please their mistress... they were also secretly looking forward to spoiling the little Heywood children.

The playroom and nursery was full of more treasures and new clothes. Susan couldn't help herself... she wanted to spoil them. Also she had been to the dress maker and already ordered some gowns so the women could attend events the moment they arrived. Grace had been helping in providing the changed measurements for Charlotte and Susan knew the clothes would fit. The only thing she ordered for Henry was vests that would match with Charlotte.

The Prince Regent was informed and together they secured some of the most exclusive invitations for her visitors while staying in London. She had particularly visited her ladies who spread the word that this couple would be visiting London again. Susan loved playing games but never with the Heywood's or Crowe's... everything she did was to increase their position and ensure that they were highly respected.

Susan was pleased that Alison was coming... she had been trying to discover who the mystery man was from the ball ... she knew everyone and was frustrated she had not discovered the name. She suspected this gentleman would appear again now that Miss Alison Heywood was rumoured to be back in London.

She had already had inquires about Alison Heywood from a number of ladies who had sons of a marrying age. She was pleased to inform them of Alison's dowry... Henry and Charlotte had given the $30 000 from the Prince Regent to her parents and some had gone towards Alison's dowry. She purposely mentioned the names of the events they would be attending together. 

'Well, well... it was going to be an interesting time...' Susan thought to herself

Susan knew... Alison like her sister would not be swayed by money... she would only marry for love and wanted an equal partnership... in this society... a tall order!!!

Everyone finally arrived and were happily installed at Susan's home. Alex, Johanna and Lydia heading straight to their rooms and were transfixed at the transformation. Alex finding his private library and study... he looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.. Susan wiping a few tear away... he was a precious little boy who deserved to be spoiled. Johanna and Lydia had already started playing and when they saw Susan they ran to her ... "Thank you Susan... it is beautiful... we always feel safe with you" Johanna shared. Susan who was overcome decided it was best to leave the children and the the adults went to have some afternoon tea.

"Susan... this is quite elaborate?" teased Charlotte. She had seen the sparkle in Susan's eye when they arrived.

Before Susan could say anything Esther and Charles arrived with their son. Alison taking little James who was happy to see her again. Esther was beaming and it was evident there was another reason besides their visit.

"Charles... well met" Henry and Charles embracing.

"I congratulate you Charles on the future addition to your family... clearly Willindgon was a rewarding trip" teased Henry

"My friend, I really miss you humour and the club is not the same without you... Let's say we go now?" both turning to their wives for permission.

The women had much to catch up on and Henry needed to arrange his morning gym sessions... plus sparing partners. John Heywood had reminded him he had to keep busy and not put himself into any tempting situations.

Once the men had left the ladies enjoyed a relaxing time together... catching up on friends and family news.

"How is your Aunt?" asked Charlotte

"She is the same and as demanding as ever... we visited her after your wedding and I couldn't wait to get back to London. She is just as obsessed with Sanditon as Tom Parker... it is a worry... but she had invested heavily." Esther shared

Charlotte was thankful their investment was small compared to their other successful endeavours. For the sake of Mary they had decided to remain investors.

"Tom and Mary Parker are back in London again... Mary is looking better but still frail" reflected Esther

"I am sorry to hear that... maybe we could go and visit her while I am in London?" suggested Charlotte. Mary, Charlotte and Grace had been corresponding with each other ... Charlotte and her mother were worried for Mary's health.

"The ton have been talking about the handsome Mr and Mrs Crowe visiting London!" teased Esther

"Susan?... have you been playing with the ladies of the ton?" Charlotte questioned Susan.

"I... may have... but you know it is always for your benefit!" Susan defended herself

"The name of Miss Alison Heywood has also been floating around the drawing rooms of many homes... Alison you better get ready for some visitors!" Esther commented and watched Alison's face turn red.

"Susan!" Alison cried out in frustration

"I only mentioned it to one or two people" innocently commented Susan

"Which means... everyone in London!" sighed Alison

"Not everyone... just the people that count!" Susan reminded her

"Don't worry, just enjoy the experience... you never know you may find the mystery man you haven't stopped thinking about" Charlotte reminding her sister

"I have had no luck finding out his name... but he will come out if he hears your back... that is one thing I can tell is when a man is more than interested in a woman" Susan shared while watching Alison go a deeper red colour.

Charlotte seeing her sister's discomfort decided to speak about the main reason they had ventured back to London.

"Henry's Aunt Catherine has been giving us some concern. When he was staying with us... she was the main family member who was pushing the courts for her son to access the Crowe estate as he was the heir."

"The situation has changed since Henry will have his own children. We will need to spent time with the solicitors and assess any damage done to the York Estate." Charlotte taking on worried look and placed a protective hand over her extended stomach.

"Hmmm... Lady South... a very nasty woman... has always been very ambitious for her children" a thoughtful Susan commented.

"Not for her nephew!" Charlotte's voice had taken on a an angry edge

"We will have to think about how to handle her... I have to say we will come across her a number of times..."

"Hmmm... not sure if I am going to be able to hold me tongue" confessed Charlotte... she was thinking about the nasty letters.

"Now... let us put aside this matter as I have a surprise for us all!!" Susan taking on a dramatic tone

"We are off to see Princess Charlotte. She demanded you visit her the moment you arrived!!".... Charlotte, Alison and Esther looking at each other as Susan the grand lady of the ton gathered everyone and took them off to enjoy the company of the Princess.


	51. Accidental Meeting

Alison and Charlotte took a walk in the park opposite Susan's house everyday. It gave them time to themselves and the children could run around freely. Alison had linked her arm through her sister's and they walked in a peaceful silence.

"I am so happy you came" finally shared Charlotte 

"You know I wanted to support you... and maybe see that gentleman?" Alison who was always honest... it often got her in trouble but she never wanted to shy away from the truth.

During the last of couple of days they had been flocked by countless ladies with their sons to meet Alison. Alison had endured the experience but all it did was make her think more the man from the ball. 

'He could be anyone?' she thought...

They stopped at a lovely spot where the ladies could sit down and watch their younger siblings. Charlotte didn't have the same energy and encouraged her sister to go and play with the little ones. Alison chasing them when a gust of wind blew off her hat... she turned her attention to see it sailing in the other direction. She couldn't lose it and she was thankful to see it land in the garden bed. She stood and thought about how she was going to get the hat without embarrassing herself.

"Good day... do you need some help?" she turned to where the voice came from and froze... it was the man from the ball... standing 2 feet away from her.

"Yes, thank you" was all she could say... watched as he disappeared into the garden bed and returned with her hat.

When he passed her the hat their hands touched and both jolted from the connection.

"My name is Alison... I would like to know the name of the person who saved me from causing a stir by going into the garden" she laughed

"My name is Edward"

"I saw you at a ball many months ago" commented Alison

"Yes... You were busy dancing with many gentlemen"

"I wanted to be introduced to you... but you were not" Alison simply stated and went red at her boldness

"Will you be going to the ball at the Palace tonight?" he asked hopefully

"Yes..."

"Could I engage you for two dances.... Alison?"

"Yes.. Edward."

She heard her name being called and knew she had to head back... "I will see you at the ball"

"Good day..." both saying it at the same time

Alison making her way back to Charlotte but appeared a little flustered....

"You are looking very flushed Alison... what just happened?" Charlotte demanded... she knew her sister.

Henry had just arrived from a business meeting. He was not pleased to hear a gentleman who had only given his first name ask Alison for a dance.

"My love... we will make sure we will meet this gentleman at the ball this evening" Charlotte laughed at his serious tone. Everyone heading home as preparation for the ball needed to start so they would arrive on time. 

The gowns had arrived from the dressmaker and Susan was pleased with them. For some reason Alison was feeling very nervous...

"My dear, you will shine... like your sister" commented Susan who had already decided how she wanted Alison's hair to be styled.

"You will be fine, Susan, Henry and I will be there ... Henry will be required to dance with you as your brother... so at least you know two sets are are taken" comforted Charlotte. Charlotte was thankful she only had to dance with Henry and be able to sit out the others if she was tired.

Preparation for the ball had began for the women hours before departure and Charlotte ended up taking a nap so she would make it through the evening. Henry finding her resting in their bedroom... was concerned and checked that she would be well enough to attend.

"I am well but confess you need to find a place were I can rest... you will stay with me?" She had taken on a concerned look...

"What is that worried look about?... my love" questioned her Henry

"Well, you are quite dashing in your evening wear and ..." she couldn't finish the sentence as she became embarrassed... she was starting to feel larger and...

Henry reading her mind "You are the most beautiful women in the world and next to dancing with you sister I will be with you the whole evening... you may have to come with me to the card tables" taking her in his arms and was able to show her how much he loved her.

The ball was held at St James Palace. ...Charlotte had never in her life experience such a spectacular event. The number of candles was in the hundreds and made all the jewellery worn by the women sparkle. She was wearing the pieces Henry had gifted her for their wedding... it was the second time she had worn them publicly. Henry and Charlotte made a striking couple and drew the attention of many attending the ball. Susan introducing them to more people and as promised Henry never left the side of this wife. Charlotte didn't have to worry about sitting by herself... HRH Princess Charlotte requested they stay with her. This certainly being noted by the ton and the view of the couple was further elevated.

Once again 'Alison Heywood' was getting the attention tonight. Alison was thankful her brother-in-law was keeping an eye out for her and would dance with her if needed. Alison also knew Henry was concerned for her sister due to her condition and he was making sure Charlotte was comfortable. Alison was amazed at her sister's ease in this society and the connections she had established.

During the evening Alison kept her eye out for Edward to come and claim her for two dances. She thought she has seen him a number of times but was mistaken. Edward was present.... watching her from a distance. He wanted to dance the waltz with Alison Heywood... he knew who she was but didn't want her to know his last name. He was fearful she would judge him for it.

"Henry!... there is the man again who stared at Alison before... do you know who he is?" Charlotte speaking with her husband.

Henry was a little distracted... he had spoken to some old his friends and after hearing their comments made about his wife was determined to stay with her. Like the time of the country dance it had ignited his feelings of jealousy...he knew the men who socialised in these circles.

"My love, are you ok?... I am enjoying myself because I am with you and dancing only with you" looking into his eye... she could see the fire of passion for her.

"Henry, there is a man watching our Alison!" Charlotte discreetly pointing towards the man. Henry frowning as he was very protective of the Heywood's and Alison was under his protection. He openly looked over and gave the man an angry look... communicating to the man he had been caught looking again!!!!

Alison had been returned to her family and while she sat she looked intently at the faces of people in the ballroom.

"Are you looking for your Edward?' teased her sister

"He is not my Edward but yes... there are only a few dances left." Alison confessed

"If it was I... I would be waiting for the waltz..." commented Henry... who wanted to dance those sets with his Charlotte.

Henry was right and Edward approached their group... paying all proper respect to the Princess and then turned to Alison Heywood. He asked for his dance and she put her hand into his. 

"Edward South... do you know this man? He looks a little similar to you henry... are you related?" questioned Charlotte

"I will enquire in the morning but I just want to dance with my wife?" Henry taking Charlotte to dance floor and they moved in unison with the music. Henry enjoyed the sensation of knowing their child was between them and it made the night even more special.


	52. Love... ahhh the early stages

Alison had become instantly nervous when she saw Edward moving towards their seating area. Her heartbeat increased and she had to force herself NOT to check her hair. She took out her fan to cool herself as a blush was spreading across her cheeks.

Alison felt an instant connection when she looked Edward South in the eyes... 'South... that name seemed familiar' she thought... but she forgot about it as soon as he took her in his arms to dance.

She chose to ignore the looks of amusement on Charlotte and Susan's faces. She knew she had bright red cheeks!

"Mr South... I thought I was not going to get too dance with you tonight... you certainly took your time." teased Alison... trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Ahhhh... there were many people asking to dance with you ... and... I really wanted to dance the waltz with you" Edward deciding to be honest with her.

Alison secretly was glad as they could remain connected as they danced... she felt for some reason she fitted well in his arms... she had never felt this way before with any man.

Alison speaking the most ..... her vibrant personality drawing out conversation from Edward. It was evident he was a shy and quiet man who struggled in these types of situations. Alison observing she liked his calm personality and truly enjoyed being in his presence.

Edward on the other hand was drinking in her image and was captivated by her voice... laugh... everything about her. Since he had seen her months before he hadn't be able to get her off his mind. Now he had her in his arms he didn't want to let her go...

The music concluded and they were forced to seperate and he reluctantly took her back to her family.

"Would I be able to call on you tomorrow? he asked hopefully... he was being very brave and knew he couldn't miss this chance

"I would be a happy to receive you" she looked at her sister and brother-in-law and they agreed on a time.

Henry knew he had to find out about this man before deciding to approve of him or not... he wanted to give him a chance as Alison seemed to prefer him but Henry remembered his promise to John concerning London gentlemen.

As they made their way back to Susan's Alison was staring out of the carriage window... unable to contribute to any of the conversations. Charlotte and Susan laughing at her while Henry had taken on a concerned look.

"There is something about him... he draws my attention..." reflected Alison. Susan and Charlotte both seeing the early signs of love... looked at each other knowingly.

"Alison... be careful... we don't know this man" Henry cautioned her

"Let me remind you were very confident in asking for a dance partner at Sanditon... my love" Charlotte teased

"Charlotte!" Henry took on a pained look and Charlotte instantly realised she had hit a sore spot... Leading in close to his ear "Please forgive me my love... I will make it up to you later" finished by intensely looking into his eyes. 

Turning back to the ladies.....

"Henry is right... we need to find out more about the man before we come to our own conclusions... he could be anyone?" Charlotte commented and held her husband's hand as a sign of support.

"Now I know his name... I can talk to a number of my ladies..." Susan commented but was thinking.... 'South'


	53. Well... Well... I believe we are related

Henry had trouble sleeping that night as he thought about 'Edward South'... He and Edward closely resembled one another and his Aunt's married name was South.

Aunt Catherine had lived with him until she had married. When she visited them she never brought her children but she talked about them. He often wondered why he was not allowed to meet his cousins. She told him that her children were precious and she didn't want them to be polluted by him.

"Hmmm"... slightly waking Charlotte who snuggled closer to him... tightening his grip around her... he kissed the top of her head as he fought the memories.

It was possible Edward and he were related but if he was closely related to Catherine South it would cause many problems for the Heywood's!. 

Aunt Catherine's view of the Heywood's was openly hostile. Edward seemed like a pleasant man and didn't have the evil look his Aunt possessed BUT Henry would not wish his sister be be subjected to such a mother-in-law.

He would discover this man's origin tomorrow and the club would be the best place to discover the relevant information.. He closed his eyes and hoped he would have a restful sleep and before drifting to sleep he thought about their coming child.

Henry shared his concern in the morning with Charlotte. They never kept anything from each other... Charlotte taking on a concerned look...

"I hope not!... I fear Alison has fallen for him and by the way he looked at her... Edward has fallen for her" she commented

"Don't say anything too Alison before I find out the situation" Henry comment before taking her in his arms and they completed their normal routine of choosing each other.

Henry left for the club and was surprised to be met by the man himself.

'Good morning, Mr South" Henry viewed Edward with suspicious eyes

"Good morning, Mr Crowe" Edward looking uncomfortable and clearly wanting to speak with him

The men headed into the club but Henry firmly telling the man he would complete his exercise first. Edward nodding and followed Henry to a section of the club he had never been before. Henry put in extra effort to intimidate Edward and could see from the corner of his eye that he had succeeded. He didn't know what this man was like but if he was a son of Catherine South Henry would not show any weakness.

Edward waiting patiently but was getting worried by the minute as he saw the punching power of Henry Crowe... his cousin!

Finally the men found a quiet place to sit and Henry waited to hear what this man had to say...

"Mr Crowe... I believe we are closely related. My mother is Catherine South and I know she is your father's sister" he spoke quietly and waited to see the reaction

Henry had closed his eyes quickly and took a deep breath

"Well, cousin... we have found ourselves in an interesting situation" Henry commented

"I am sorry that I have not been open but I know my mother had been hostile towards you, your wife and her family" confessed Edward...

"yes... very hostile and at times abusive towards my wife" Henry's tone taking on a dangerous edge

"I am sorry and know she can be very one minded and difficult" Edward slightly hesitated which was not missed by Henry

"If we are going to give you a chance you need to be open with me..." demanded Henry

"I want to be... I find Alison Heywood an angel... I want to see her more" confessed Edward

'Hmmmmm ..... Alison is under my protection while I am in London and her father only wants her to be cared for and NOT PLAYED WITH" sharply shares Henry

"I understand, please believe me I only want what is best for her... " Edward struggling with his words... he was not used to being so open but knew he had to be.

"Do you know any of my history with your mother?" Henry asked

"Not much, only that we were told our Uncle had a son who was very bad" answered Edward

"Hmmmmmm, she was very abusive towards me. I will never subject Alison to what I and Charlotte have endured." Henry's voice had gotten louder

Edward hanging his head... looking up at him

"Did she use the bath as a place of punishment?" Edward quietly asked and Henry looked at him with a changed expression

Henry nodding and in an instant they both realised they had been subjected to the same treatment by the same woman.

"How did you survive it?" asked Henry

My father sent me to stay with an Uncle and Aunt who didn't have any children. They protected me from her natural behaviour... my older brother was safe as he was the heir... I was the spare and didn't hold any interest in her life.

Henry now knew why Edward was different and came to a decision...

"You are going to have to be honest with Alison and it will be her choice... but you are going to have to prove yourself to her family and show you are willing to protect her from your mother... do you understand?" Henry firmly spoke.

Edward South was going to face his greatest choice... Alison or his family


	54. Three old friends

Sidney stopped outside the front of the 'while club' and debated whether he would go in. Crowe had written to him letting him know that he and Charlotte would be town. Sidney was thankful for the warning and since last seeing each other the men had corresponded. Once Henry had arrived he had sent a message inviting Sidney to meet him and Charles at the club.

He decided to be brave finding Babinggton and Crowe already inside reading the morning papers. There was also a younger man sitting with them.

"Good morning?" he greeted them... feeling nervous

"Well met, Parker!!!" both men greeted him warmly

"Let me introduce you to my cousin Mr Edward South" Henry introducing Sidney to his cousin. Sidney formally greeting Edward before sitting down. It was the first time he had met any of Crowe's family. 

"I believe your mother is Lady South... my wife has mentioned her a number of times" commented Sidney

"Hmmm.. yes" Edward deciding not to speak more of this topic 

"I have another appointment so I bid you gentlemen a good day" Edward taking his leave... he needed to prepare for his call too Alison.

Henry watched his cousin leave and was thinking... he had told Charles as he felt Edward was going to need friends.

Sidney who had been observing Crowe knew he was unsettled but chose not to ask why.

"I would suggest you tell your wife to keep a wide berth away from Lady South" Henry wanting to warn his friend.

"Hmmmm" Sidney tried to stay out of his wife's social life

"Lady South has been marked for death... social death by Lady Susan" Henry informed Sidney

"Why?"

"She has been very abusive towards myself, Charlotte and her family... I don't want you or the the Parker's impacted" honestly shared Henry

"Ahhh, I see..." Sidney was surprised to be given this information

"I wouldn't want to be an enemy of Susan... she has ways to destroy anyone!" commented Charles.

"You seem to be on friendly terms with Lady South's son?" questioned Sidney

"That poor boy has fallen for Alison Heywood and needs Henry's support" laughs Charles who couldn't believe how responsible his friend had become.

"Yes... he is pleasant but he is going to have to prove himself... I promised her father" Henry firmly stated. 

Henry no longer wanting to speak about this topic ....... started talking about business matters.

Sidney settled in the corner lounge and listened to the varied business dealings of his friends. He was curious to hear about an investment they had made with the Prince Regent.

"It is doing nicely... we are currently looking into another venture that might even be more prosperous!. I am heading over to the Palace now... do you want come with me Charles ?" Henry asks

Charles seeing the question on Sidney's face... "Esther, Charlotte and her sister Alison are close friends of HRH Princess Charlotte... my carriage was used this morning for the ladies."

"Ahh.. I see" commented Sidney...

"Let me know, old man... if I can invest... the last one is proving to be a good little earner!" exclaims Charles

"Is it possible I could invest?" Sidney hesitantly asked... he was needing to grow his investments as most of Eliza's money had gone into paying off Tom's debts or fund future developments in Sanditon.

"Of course... I will let you know the outcome of our investigations" Henry was pleased to offer this to Sidney.

It was the first time Sidney had seen Crowe up close without being clouded with rage or alcohol. The man was large and from his build would be strong... Crowe was the poster child for good health compared to most gentlemen of their generation. He really was a different man than the one Sidney remembered.... even his voice had lost its false tone. 

Charles and Sidney ordered whisky while Henry coffee.

"No alcohol?" observed Sidney

"No"

"It seems to have benefited you"

"yes.. it has" smiled Henry

It was small ...... but it was the first real conversation the two men had attempted!

The pregnancy of Charlotte was not mentioned because Henry had written to Sidney about it. Out of respect for his friend Henry had told him.

The men finished their drinks and Sidney bid each a good morning. It was a start but they were slowly finding their feet with their friendship.


	55. That Woman

Henry was thankful the women had had a good morning. While the carriage was taking them home they were speaking about a a collection of new writings. Charlotte's eyes sparkled as she spoke about the themes and comparing it to other sources. Henry was content and felt relaxed as she had taken hold of his hand.

Without even speaking Charlotte knew he had found out something about Edward South. He lent down and whispered in her ear...

"We will speak in private once we are home" while caressing her hand.

Once they were in their bedroom he didn't have to speak... she knew him so well

"He is her son!" she breathed out...

"I didn't have to ask anyone as he turned up at the club looking for me. He knew that we would not be pleased to know his connection... but he is my family..."

"Hmmm... I don't like this..." reflected Charlotte

"I know... but I believe he is nothing like her... in fact we share something in common beside blood... he endured the same abusive treatment but he was saved by being removed from her..." Henry spoke softly

"I trust your judgement.. my love... do you want us to give him a chance to prove himself?"

"Yes... I have told him he has to tell Alison and that she has the choice... I have learned that Heywood women have strong minds and are able to make their own choices" He earned himself a kiss for that compliment.

After sometime they headed downstairs and found Alison pacing the morning room. She had not stopped thinking about the coming visit from Edward. She had changed and had repaired her hair... hoping to gain his approval. 

Charlotte taking on a compassionate look and went to calm her sister. 

"He looks at you as if you are the only person in the world... but you need to get to know him..." encouraged Charlotte.... Edward was going to have to be strong and prove he can protect her sister from Catherine South.

Susan had returned from her own calls and asked about their time with the Princess.

"Princess Charlotte was telling us about the gossip Lady South has been spreading... she was upset.. we told her that we didn't care what the ton say" Alison shared

"Pray, tell me what Lady South is saying..." Susan taking on a serious edge...

"Just that I have lived up to the reputation that country women are breeders... that Henry is a rake and the only reason he married me was I caught him" Charlotte commented deciding to get it out straight... but her voice had taken on an angry tone.

"What" Henry said through gritted teeth... that woman... his was regretting allowing Edward to come... but he would keep his promise. He placed one arm around Charlotte and the other around her middle as an act of protecting the two most important people in his life.

"Mmmmn... she has been very stupid attacking a close friend of the Princess . I say we leave her at the moment.... I will deal with 'Lady South' once she has made herself publicly known to us... at the moment she is spreading gossip... it will not serve her well.." commented Susan. Henry could see the glint in her eye and was glad he had warned Sidney.

They had finally settled and were all reading books patiently waiting for Edward's visit. The little ones had joined them and were providing to be a good distraction while they waited.

"Why is Alison looking scared?" Lydia whispered to Henry

"Why is she wearing her prettiest dress?" Johanna asked Charlotte

Alison giving her little sisters a warning stare... the little girls clinging closer to Henry or Charlotte... they had gotten in trouble with Alison this morning and knew something was wrong... she was not her normal self.

Edward was finally announced and everyone stood to receive him. It must have been very intimating for poor Edward. He was struck by seeing them all holding books and wished he could have joined them... he enjoyed spending time in the library.

After the introductions were made Edward was invited to sit down... thankful Henry and Charlotte were leading the conversation as he was struggling to speak and the normally vibrant Alison was quiet.

"I suggest we all go to the park for a walk?" suggested Susan. The little ones running to grab their coats and hats. This broke the tension and the adults laughed at the joyous responses of the children.

Henry had taken both Susan and Charlotte's arms which left Edward to offer his arm for Alison. Edward and Alison walking behind the group and both were thankful for the privacy.

"How are you this afternoon... Miss Heywood?"

"I am well, Mr South"

They walked in silence... until he got up the courage

"There is something I need to tell you... I must be open with you"

"Yes..."

"You know my last name is South"

"Yes"

"Well... your brother-in-law and I are related..."

"Yes"

"Well... closely related"

"Yes"

"He is my cousin"

Yes"

"My mother... is... Lady South or you may know her as 'Aunt Catherine" He looked down at her with a terrified look... waiting to see her rejection... but it didn't come

"Well... well... Aunt Catherine!!!!"

"Hmmm... what do you think?" Edward waiting on tender hooks for her reply

"I am not surprised... Henry and you closely resemble each other" she increased her hold on his arm. Alison had suspected this and had come to a decision in the middle of the night she would give the man a change not judge him because of his mother.

"I thought you would reject me?" Edward sighed with relief

"Come now... Mr South... we Heywood's don't scare easily BUT I will not be subjected to the abuse my sister has received." a serious tone appearing

"I was raised by my Uncle... my mother was too rough with me and my father thought it was best I lived somewhere else" speaking about his abuse was something he never did.

Alison who knew parts of Henry's own history knew exactly what Edward meant

"That Woman!" thought Alison


	56. We finally meet... Aunt Catherine

Henry and Charlotte had their final meeting with the solicitors regarding the course of action concerning his Aunt Catherine. She had no valid claim... all documentation was clear in the division of the estate after his father's death. It could all be verified by the courts and this put them in a strong legal position. All he now had to do was visit his York Estate and finally face his Aunt.

If his Aunt continued to defame his wife publicity he would start legal proceedings!

After the solicitors he had taken Charlotte to the jewellers to collect a necklace he had commissioned which contained precious jewels of this mother.

'You are so good to me!" cried Charlotte

"You deserve everything, my love... I don't know where I would be without you?" he took hold of her hands and kissed the insider of her wrist. His eyes promising more for later!

Tonight they were attending a dinner hosted by Lord and Lady Eastings. Charlotte discovering that they were distant relations of Henry's... they had extended an invitation to the couple when they had discovered Henry was in town.

"They are a lovely older couple... I visited them a few times and they seemed to like me" Henry smiled remembering the affection they lavished on him. He had wished they had taken him away from his father.

Alison and Susan had been invited and they were happy to hear Edward had already been invited. Edward was pleased he was going to be able to spend an evening with the beautiful Alison Heywood.

"I didn't know you were related to the 'Earl and Countess of Easting'? Susan questioned him

"Yes... on my father's side" replied Henry

"They don't have any children... who is the heir?" She asked

"I suppose a nephew..." replied Henry and frowned as he should know who... but his knowledge of his family was limited due to his father keeping him separate from them.

The women were dressed in their finest clothes both Charlotte and Alison glowing out of happiness. The sisters both had open countenances and their happy natures always drew the attention of those around them. They were always themselves and were not afraid to speak their mind.

Lady Eastings had taking an instant liking to these ladies. She had already placed them near her so she could enjoy some simulating conversation. She also had placed the married couples together and by chance Edward was seated next to Alison.

"I am so happy to finally meet you Charlotte... my husband and I are so pleased that you have made Henry a happy man... I have never seen him so contented... I must congratulate you on your coming joy!" Lady Eastings placing her hand on Charlotte's arm. She spent the rest of the evening ensuring all of Charlotte's needs were met.

"I really like this couple" Charlotte told Henry when they were seated at the dinning table. Henry agreeing and was pleased with the way the couple cared for his wife.

There was one person at the table who was observing the popular 'Mr and Mrs Crowe'... Lady South!

She was not happy to see them being made the centre of attention and with alarm noticed her son Edward gave special attention towards Alison Heywood. Her nephew had married below his station and he was mixing the family bloodline. She would not let that happen to the South family. She had attempted to discredit these ladies but the ton followed the say of Lady Susan. She would have to be careful but she will find a way...She would wait until the ladies were separated from the men.

Both Charlotte and Alison felt they were being watched from an older lady at the other end of the table. Charlotte leaning towards her husband who looked down the table and froze.

"It is Aunt Catherine..." he drew in a sharp breath and calmed his racing heart beat. Charlotte taking hold of his hand under the table.

"I am here and she will not intimate us!" she told him in a firm voice.

When it was time for the genders to separate... Henry didn't want to leave Charlotte

"We will be fine... go and enjoy your time with Lord Eastings... we are being well cared for by Lady Eastings." smiling up into his concerned face. He nodded and she watched him move towards towards the saloon.

Charlotte was going to need every ounce of courage when she finally faced Aunt Catherine. The woman purposely waited until Susan and Lady Eastings were occupied.... cornering the sisters at the refreshment table.

"So... you are the woman who tricked my nephew into marrying him" Catherine South sneered while giving the Charlotte a cold/dead look with her eyes

Both Alison and Charlotte working hard to keep their faces emotionless

"I fear you have been miss informed Lady South." replied Charlotte while maintaining eye contact. Charlotte was not going to let this woman scare her.

"Hmmmm... and this is your sister?" the grand lady looking down her nose at Alison.

"Yes, this is my sister Alison Heywood... this is Henry's Aunt... Lady South" Charlotte was proud she had kept her voice pleasant but when she saw the lady look at them as if they were not worth her attention... Charlotte couldn't help herself...

"I would like to thank you for your lovely letters we have been regularly receiving from you... please forgive us for not answering them" Charlotte's voice was pleasant but her eyes challenged the woman before her.

"I would suggest you be careful... I could destroy you" said with a low/deadly tone while pointing her fan directly at Charlotte.

"I also warn you... young lady... Edward will marry someone of importance NOT a farmer's daughter" Lady South's voice taking on a threatening tone.

Before Alison could respond the lady had deliberately walked way leaving the women looking at her back.

"Hmmm... she is a horrible woman" Alison commented and Charlotte agreed with her. Lady South was a cold women and had left a slight chill by her presence.

Thankfully the men returned earlier than expected and Charlotte told Henry of their interaction with Aunt Catherine. Henry checking that his wife and sister were not shaken but by the look of their angry eyes... they were fine. Henry was the one who had been shaken and was thankful his wife had place her arm through his to comfort him. Edward was unhappy with his mother... refusing to speak with his mother to her annoyance and publicly showing his partiality for 'Miss Alison Heywood'.

Lord and Lady Eastings inviting the young couples to visit them again and they happily headed home. Susan observing how the hosts were showing a strong partiality towards towards Henry and Charlotte. She was pleased they were making stronger social connections even when facing difficulties with Lady South.


	57. How can we help Mary?

Mary Parker had regained some of her health but suffered greatly from nerves. The failures of her husband and various stresses in the Parker family had resulted in her not being able to cope with pressure. It was her children that had sustained her the last couple of years and kept her fighting her illnesses. The family were back in London as she was visiting a series of doctors.Tom had suggested they leave the children in Sanditon but she had demanded her children travel with them as she felt more relaxed having them close to her. 

"I am becoming like Arthur and Diana" she laughed to herself. Mary had become very knowledgeable of the various medical specialists in Harley Street.

She suspected most of her health issues were related to her mind and her husband.

She had a peaceful day as Tom had gone visiting people... the children had been taken out by the governess. She was lying on the lounge when her tranquil time was interrupted by Eliza. Eliza was in a flap as she was full of gossip after visiting her various friends. Mary taking a deep breath and listened patiently as Eliza told her the comings and goings of the London ton.

"At least I don't have to tell Tom about this... Eliza and Tom seemed to enjoy the gossip" thought Mary

"Mary, Mary... are you listening to me?" an impatient Eliza asked

"What is it Eliza? You know I have health concerns and must rest in the afternoon" replied Mary... deciding in the future to rest in her room and that she was not to be disturbed.

"Mary... Mr and Mrs Henry Crowe are back in London... they are regular visitors to the palace and have attended the most exclusive events... since arriving!!!" an excited Eliza commented.

"That is nice... they are close friends with the Prince Regent and his daughter"commented Mary.

"You are her friend from Sanditon so I think we need go and call on Mrs Crowe?" a hopeful Eliza asked

Mary could see Eliza's motives... she wanted to use Charlotte as a means to getting closer to Lady Susan and other people in the higher circles. She had only just started feeling better connected with Charlotte and was not going to put that in danger.

"Eliza, I am not feeling vey well... I suggest you send a letter and see if they respond" Mary suggested

Eliza looking displeased but had other people to visit bid Mary a good day. She had planned to return and make the suggestion again with Tom present. Tom was very pushy and Mary would agree to avoid an argument. 

After Eliza had left the afternoon mail arrived. Mary was happy to receive a personal invitation to an afternoon tea at Lady Susan's home. There was also a personal letter from Charlotte... Mary smiled as Charlotte wrote she was looking forward to seeing her and that the invitation was ONLY for her. Mary laughed and felt lighter... she was feeling better and decided she would take a walk in the park. Her more upbeat outlook was noticed by her children but not Tom... Tom was full of his visits and his eternal quest to make Sanditon the centre of the world. Mary had learned to block out his voice and concentrate on her children.

The next day Mary had been successful in getting out of an engagement with Eliza. The other members of the Parker's were too busy with their own affairs to notice if she went out. Charlotte in her note had told her to bring the children and Mary happily had gotten them ready. The only problem she encountered was her brother-in-law who had just arrived when they were leaving. Sidney noticed they were well dressed and Mary had cancelled attending an event with Eliza due to illness. Mary quickly pushing her children out the door and breathed a sigh of relief once they where in the carriage.

"Why were we not allowed to tell Uncle Sidney where we were going?" her oldest asked

"We are going to visit Charlotte and her friends... we were the only ones invited and I didn't want to cause any problems" replied Mary. The oldest girls knew they were wearing their best clothes and guessed they were visiting someone important. They hadn't seen their mother so animated and were happy to be spending time with her instead of sitting next to her while she was lying on a lounge.

As they got closer the children were getting excited about seeing Charlotte again... she was missed even though it had bee so long since she had stayed with them. They were helped out of the carriage and entered the large home of Lady Susan.

They were directed towards the morning room... they were met by Charlotte, Henry and the three youngest Heywood's. The Parker children were introduced and spent the afternoon being entertained by the Heywood children. Lydia and Johanna giving the girls a real afternoon tea party. Henry and Alex spent a fun afternoon playing soldiers and other activities boys loved. The youngest Parker was spoiled by the numerous toys that was placed around him. The Babbington's had also arrived... Henry and Charles taking the children out for some ice cream and games in the Park. The children were promised they would see their new friend's another time and returned home in good moods... which was noticed by the other members of the Parker family.

Mary had enjoyed herself and felt happy. She didn't have to organise anything..... manage an excitable Tom or tensions between the Parker siblings. Mary found Esther was much warmer around Charlotte and it was evident the two women were very close. Mary felt welcomed and Charlotte made sure she was included in all conversations. Alison Heywood was lovely and Mary felt accepted by her. She was also happy to see her children being entertained and cared for by Henry and Charles. She felt like she was having a holiday away from her family problems. Mary left the afternoon with the promise they would see each other again.

"Mary... you are looking much brighter?" Tom observed while the Parker family were having dinner together

"Yes, the fresh air helped me today" she replied but kept her eyes on her plate as she ate. It was only Sidney who narrowed his eyes as he knew they had not gone walking.

Mary to take attention from herself asked Eliza about the gossip she had heard today... earning her a displeased look from Sidney.


	58. Facing the past

Henry had decided it was time to go and visit his family estate. Now that the legal matters had been settled he felt happier to travel to the estate. They also were yearning for some peace and quiet away from London Society. They had heard that John was looking after the Crowe estate efficiently and that all their herds were healthy. Henry had spent hours writing specific directions concerning the management of their estate... he was impatient to return home and the trip to Yorkshire needed to occur. 

Out of curtsey he had informed his Aunt of his intended trip and hoped she would remain in London.

"I will expect once she receives this letter she will travel back to Yorkshire... so be prepared for her to be present" sadly reflected Henry. He was going to be dealing with many childhood memories while also have a living one ... he was not looking forward to this.

"I am determined to face my past... my fears... I am going to need your help... you know everything that happened..." He had stopped and taken a deep breath. He had gathered Charlotte in his arms and held her while he controlled the fear that was evading his body.

"We are not going anywhere... my love... we are doing it together... you are no longer alone" comforted Charlotte while she remained in his arms.

Esther and Charles Babbington had agreed to travel with them to Yorkshire. Charles knew his friend needed the extra support as he was going to be facing demons from his past. Esther was just happy to be with Charlotte and Alison. James Babbington, Johanna, Lydia and Alex were going to be staying with Susan as they would be safe. They suspected Aunt Catherine would be present and being a known abuser of children ... they would not be coming with them to Yorkshire.

"Where is your Edward? I would have thought he would be coming?" Esther asked

"He is not my Edward yet... he will be arriving tomorrow due to a business meeting today" Alison informed her friend

"That fact you know his activities and travelling dates... he is your Edward South" teased Charlotte

Alison blushed and acknowledged the truth of the matter. She had been disappointed Edward was not able to travel up today but he had promised he would arrive the next day. This gave her great comfort as she didn't really want to have too many encounters with his mother. He made her feel treasured and protected.

They made good time to Yorkshire and were entering the estate gates by mid afternoon. Charlotte and Alison looking at the huge building before them and turned in complete shock. Henry had gone silent and had taken on a pale look. Charlotte instantly feeling his fear held on tighter to him... learning close and whispered "She holds no power over you... this is your house..". He gave her a kiss... not caring if they had an audience.

They could see the staff lined up outside the main doors and before exiting the carriage Henry took a deep breath.

The butler introducing Mr Crowe to the staff. Henry taking on a formal air...

"Is Lady South in residence at the moment? Henry asked the butler Alfred

"Sir, you will find Lady South in the drawing room in the east wing" Alfred informed Henry

"Thank you, Alfred... I know where I am going and I ask that all our bags be taken to our prepared rooms."

Alfred looking confused... "Lady South told me that you would be coming tomorrow ... sir, the rooms are not prepared"

"Then I need you to prepare three rooms in the east wing of the home. I expect this to be completed in the next hour as both Mrs Crowe and Lady Babbington need to have a rest. I need to remind you I pay for your wages and the up keep of this home... Lady South is not the mistress ... it is my wife Mrs Crowe" Henry taking on an authoritative tone.

He was pleased to see the staff quickly go into action. They had one hour...

Henry taking hold of Charlotte's hand he led the group to the drawing room. When they entered they were met by Lady South 'Aunt Catherine'

"You have decided to finally come back... after we thought you were dead" in a low tone and cold eyes drilling into them all.

"Aunt Catherine, let me introduce you to my wife Charlotte Crowe... her sister Miss Alison Heywood... and our friends Lord and Lady Babbington"

The cold eyes looking at the visitors and finally fell on Charlotte. Charlotte feeling as if she was being assessed and unconsciously placed her arm around her stomach to protect their child.

"I have heard people from the country are breeders so you have not disappointed us in that way..."

"Aunt! you will not speak to my wife in that manner"

"Oh, I am sorry nephew... I am just stating the facts"

Charlotte had taken on an angry look which included her sister and Esther. Charles remembering the lady from his childhood had gone silent.

"I must say, Nephew... you are looking very rough... a beard is such a sign of ill breeding"

"Aunt, I am able to chose how I dress and how I present myself" Henry taking on a harder tone in his voice

"Mmmm" Aunt Catherine sounded

"I have directed the staff to prepare our rooms as it appears you failed to prepare them for us... the ladies need to have a rest before dinner" directed Henry

"I fear nephew... I didn't receive you request...but I am happy to host you"

The group sat in silence as the woman spoke about her children. Stating they would only marry people from their station and no none which would dilute the family bloodline. No afternoon tea appeared so Henry ordered it himself. Thankfully the rooms were prepared within the requested hour and all retreated for a rest. Charlotte first checking on her sister who was angry and pacing the room. Alison wished Edward was here and prayed he would arrive sooner than expected. Charlotte herself had been stunned, angry and understood way Henry was afraid. The lady knew how to make a person feel uncomfortable and Charlotte had been called to her face a 'breeder'!

When she had returned to their room Henry was looking out the window and his shoulder were drooping. She come up behind him and placed her arms around him.

"I fear that there is something wrong with her mind... she spoke too Alison and I at that dinner party... just then she spoke as if we have never met?" reflected Charlotte

"I am so sorry, my love... I should have left you in London..." he spoke softly

"No, I needed to be here... we are not going to let your Aunt scare us... we are going to have a rest and begin our battle... you need to tell me if she or the house triggers your memories?...I don't want you to struggle through them alone" Charlotte was starting to get angry ... her eyes flashing with determination.

THAT WOMAN!... she will not get the best of us!'


	59. A uncomfortable dinner

While they had been resting Aunt Catherine's oldest son had arrived with a few of his friends... they were present with when everyone had assembled for dinner.

Aunt Catherine in her superior voice introducing them...

"Nephew! let me introduce you to your cousin and his closet friends" gesturing toward her son ... "This is my eldest Lord Sebastian Egbert South... his friends Lord Northing and Lord Castle. 

Charlotte and Alison blessed with astute observational skills quickly took note of Edward's oldest brother. Sebastian was the typical Lord...he held his head high and everyone before him was beneath him... of course he showed respect towards Esther and Charles but everyone else held no interest. He wore a constant frown and Alison suggested to Charlotte one of their mother's teas could help ... clearly he was suffering from constipation. Charlotte bursting into a fit of laughter and was thankful her mouth was covered by her fan. Henry leaning down to check on her and couldn't help smiling after being told.

Henry had also noticed Sebastian who had similar eyes to his Aunt and made him distrust this gentleman instantly. He didn't like the way he was looking at Charlotte. He would be keeping a careful eye on this man... he would make sure Charlotte was always near him. Edward would also have to be on guard as Sebastian had caste predatory eyes on Alison.

Sebastian was a rake... he also had the crazy eyes his mother had... a very deadly combination!

"Don't leave my side... don't let any of these men get you cornered" Charlotte told her sister while they covered their mouths with their fans. Charles had been very displeased with the young gentlemen who had been ogling his wife throughout the dinner. He was very happy when the dinner finished and Esther moved to stay with the other ladies.

After dinner the men separated and the women were to endure a tense conversation. It was not often Lady Denham was thanked for her abrasive personality but Charlotte and Esther knew how to tolerate Lady South but for Alison it was her first experience.

"I must congratulate you Lady Babbington for your impending joy... your second child!" Aunt Catherine complimenting Esther. To appear polite she turned her attention to Charlotte "I guess you should receive my congratulations as well" but it came across as an after thought. Charlotte looking at her sister as the lady had accused her earlier as being a breeder and now congratulating her?

"I hear you met my nephew at a seaside resort called Sanditon?"

"Yes, when I was staying with a family called the Parkers. I also meet Lady Babbington during my time visiting Sanditon. In fact we both met our husbands during that summer" smiled Charlotte

"Ohh... so you and Lady Babbington have been friends for a number of years" the grand lady surprised Charlotte could make good connections.

"Our husbands have been friends since their days at Eaton" spoke up Esther

"You must be happy with yourself Mrs Crowe for marrying such a rich man, considering your country background" Aunt Catherine sneering as she spoke those last words

"Lady South... 'If she is going to call me Mrs Crowe" decided Charlotte ... all ladies seated with you are daughters of gentlemen and I am offended by your rudeness... I am your nephew's wife and deserve your respect" Charlotte commented sweetly but in her eyes communicated her displeasure.

The older women who was used to people backing down... narrowed her eyes at this woman.

"Hmmm... we shall see Mrs Crowe"

Thankfully the men had only been away for a short period as Henry and Charles wanted to check on their wives. The chill in the atmosphere was evident and by the stormy look on the ladies faces they had not had a pleasant conversation. The atmosphere thawed slightly as the men joined the women. Alison wishing Edward was here as she watched her sister and friend being looked after by their husbands.

Aunt Catherine had removed herself ... starting a conversation with her son and his friends. Henry and Charles were free to entertain the ladies. They were successful in telling stories about their youth and had the ladies in stitches. At this point Edward arrived looking like he had travelled non-stop from London. He had a worried look on his face but relaxed once he focused his attention on Alison.

"Good evening, mother" Edward also greeting his brother and friends. He then went and sat next to Alison who looked relieved he had arrived. Edward had cancelled his meeting once he discovered his brother and friends were going to be staying... they were known carousers of women and he didn't want to leave Alison unprotected. Henry commenting quietly to Edward the men had not been respectful towards the ladies.

Edward looking down at Alison... "I am here... you will not have to worry." she smiled back and he grasped her hand which she squeezed back.

His action not being lost by his mother who had taken on a deadly stare at Alison Heywood. She spoke quietly to her son Sebastian who nodded at her suggestion. He looked over at Alison and an evil smile appeared in his face.

Henry was telling the ladies about the estate's excellent game.

"My love, could we do some shooting?" hopefully asks Charlotte...

"Please, brother!" cries Alison enthusiastically...

"I think that is an excellent idea... it will get us out of the house and away from your Aunt" commented Charles

Their group had started discussing their plans and had attracted the attention of the great lady.

"Nephew! what is the cause of all this noise?"

"We are planning to do some shooting tomorrow" Henry stated simply but before he could say anything else his wife placed her hand on his arm. He smiled 'Charlotte and Alison were going to shoot but it was to be a surprise'

"I had other plans..." but she was interrupted by Henry

"Let me remind you Aunt, this is my estate and I can do anything I please here... remember you are staying her because I am allowing it"

With that the great lady abruptly got up and dramatically swooped out of the room.

"That was very dramatic... she would make an excellent actress!" Alison observing to everyone ... and they all burst out laughing at her comment...

They enjoyed their evening together and thankful the other men had left to go drinking. Edward escorting Alison to her room... he reminded everyone to lock their doors and not leave their rooms during the night.

Everyone was thankful for the locks on their doors as they were all woken during the night by someone jiggling the door knob!!!!!


	60. Don't mess with me... I know how to use a gun!

Henry, Charlotte and Alison were up early due to the hours they kept on their own estates. They had taken an early breakfast and the head gardener had given them a tour of the grounds. Henry needed to take a run to burn off some frustration and cravings... he missed the physical work of their estate. They had gone to the enclosed garden so he could run and the women could walked briskly.

While Charlotte admired her husband running Alison was thinking about Edward who had arrived at the right time... her knight in shining armour!!!!

She heard her name being called and it was Edward who had observed them walking through his bedroom window. Charlotte had found a seat and suggested the two go for a walk around the garden. Edward was a happy man as he walked with Alison Heywood and they talked about some of her favourite books. Once Henry had finished they all went back to the house. 

They had gone back to their rooms to refresh.... Henry needed to speak with Charlotte... he was worried.. especially knowing someone had tried to open their door in the middle of the night. 

Henry took Charlotte into his arms...

"Charlotte... I need you to make sure you are never alone while we are here." he spoke

"Why?"

"Her son Sebastian would have inherited if I had died... I don't trust her... you are possibly carrying the next male heir" He held her close as he spoke. He didn't want to scare her but wanted her to be on guard. She looked into his face and could see his fear.

"Don't worry... my love... they will see how we handle our guns today... they are the ones who should be worried" Charlotte firmly told her husband.

Alison on her way down to the breakfast room encountered Lord South... He had stationed himself in the door way and wouldn't move.

"Could you please move, Lord South?" Alison's anger flaring as she didn't like this man... he looked at her like a piece of meat and made her uncomfortable.

"Not until you promise I can take you for a walk in the garden?" he spoke to her smoothly while his eyes roamed her body

"Move"... she raised her voice so other people could hear her... Edward just turning the corner saw what his brother was doing... strode quickly and grabbed his brother's shirt and forceable moved him aside.

"I warn you brother... Miss Heywood is a lady and should be treated as one... there will be consequences if you every speak to her or attempt to touch her... do you understand?" meek mild Edward had become a fierce defender.

"Calm down" cried Sebastian who had never experienced this from his quiet brother.

Edward thankfully pulled out the chair for Alison and was rewarded with one of her brightest smilies. Henry and Charlotte just arrived and were not happy to hear what had happened. Henry thanked Edward for dealing with the matter... but had a feeling they would be dealing with other issues.

Sebastian finally arriving in the morning room sat sully and brooded into his coffee cup. Henry giving him a disapproving look before he started to eat the food on his own plate.

Charles and Esther had finally made it to the breakfast table... still early for them followed by Lord North and Lord Castle

"Good morning, how are you today Lord and Lady Babbington?" Lord North warmly asks while looking intently at Esther .... receiving a warning glare from Charles

"Fine thank you, Lord North... we are looking forward to the shooting today" commented Esther who was maintaining her normal emotionless face.

"You four look like you have already been out?" cried Charles who was no longer surprised at the early mornings his friends kept.

"I wanted to exercise and the ladies walked while I took a run" Henry was feeling better and the stress from the previous day was gone. Charlotte and Alison feeling the same after their own exercise.

"My god man!.. It is only 8am...!" Sebastian spoke for the first time

"Yes, we don't want to miss out on this beautiful day" replied Alison who couldn't help herself. 

"How did you find the grounds Miss Heywood? Maybe I can take you on a tour of them?" asked Lord Castle

"No thank you...I prefer the natural beauty of the country side" She answered and chose to ignore the man. 

"I would agree with you.. sister but I am also happy to see my property being well maintained" speaking Henry while reminding everyone he was the owner.

"I believe you are planning to shoot this morning... could we join you?... we are skilled and have received all the best training" Sebastian challenging his cousin. Henry seeing what it was ... smiled "Of course cousin... we welcome anyone we enjoys the sport".

"I took the liberty of directing the staff to put up a viewing tent so the ladies will be comfortable while we shoot" Sebastian putting on his best manners and smiled at the women.

"Thank you Lord South for thinking of the ladies!" commented Charlotte but a glint had entered her eyes and this was not missed by her husband who smiled.

Once everything had been organised... the group had decided they would meet in the shooting area. Sebastian and his friends were already there. They were looking forward to showing off their skill and show up Henry. From accounts Henry was a bad shot and they wouldn't have trouble showing their superior skills. Lady South had decided to watch the proceedings... her first son was the light in her life and wanted to watch him win. They heard voices turning to see the others arrive. The young men had taken on shocked looks as the women appeared to be planning to shoot.

The Crowe's, Babbington's, Hewwood plus Edward were followed by servants carrying a range of guns... they had brought their own ... they had come prepared.

The women were wearing their hunting attire and had determined looks. They were going to show Lady South and those young men not to underestimate them. They had come across many men who believed women belonged in the drawing room. Henry had his own desire to show his skill... he knew the young men thought he was still the same Crowe who was a horrible shot. Babbington was an average shooter and just wanted to impress his wife. Edward was a fair shot and knew he could beat his brother. 

They selected their guns, checked them like experts and prepared for the shooting. Esther was the only one who sat with Lady South ...who hadn't spoken since seeing Charlotte and Alison.

"What is the meaning of this? Are these women planning to shoot?"

"Yes... they prefer shooting than the piano" laughed Esther

"A sign of being a savage"

"I envy them as they are able to defend themselves... I having been getting lessons from them... will you excuse me" Esther getting up and deciding she was going to shoot.

Henry taking control explained the rules and the shooting began. The shooting skills of Henry, Charlotte and Alison was superb and they shot the largest amount of game. Sebastian complaining the sun had been his eyes and it was main reason he missed so many birds. Edward was amazed at Alison's skills and whispered his praise in her ear. Henry was pleased to show he was an skilled shooter and he made sure he made eye contact with Sebastian... warning him to be careful.

Both Charlotte and Alison making the point of looking Lady South and the other gentleman in the eye. They had clearly shown their ability to protect themselves and in their minds saying to them...

'Don't mess with us... We know how to use a gun!'


	61. That is enough

Henry and Charlotte spent the afternoon meticulously reading the estate accounts. Finding significant accounting errors, unusual spending and unapproved sales of various estate assets. Both interviewing the estate manager who admitted under mounting evidence of stealing money from the estate. He was not the only servant who had been lining their own purse. They suspected it was 'Aunt Catherine who was selling furniture pieces but had to find out who was assisting her... they suspected the butler but needed evidence to catch them both.

"It appears it all began when your Aunt started living here.. she replaced most of the staff" commented Charlotte who was checking the past accounts of the previous estate manger. It was Charlotte who had noticed the changes in the accounts.

Henry smiled while watching his wife work...

"What?" she had looked up and seen his smile

"I am just thinking what an intelligent wife I have... who is my rock" Henry who had already been leaning over her shoulder gave her a tender kiss.

"Henry... we have your Aunt Catherine to catch... she will not get away with this!" a determined Charlotte continued to search the various estate paperwork...

"Ahhh... found it!... the furniture pieces were listed as being broken... needed repairing... it was Alfred who took the pieces to a repairer in London... but that is not a real furniture repair business..." she smiled victoriously

"How do you know?" questioned Henry

"I had a number of your mother's furniture pieces restored ... there are only a small number of crafts people who are qualified to complete the work... this is not one" Charlotte pointing to the name.

After they collated the evidence Henry finally requested his Aunt meet him in the study. When she walked in the room she looked at Charlotte with an intimidating stare and was shocked when it was returned by Charlotte. 

Charlotte had all the relevant paper work to hand to Henry when required ... she wanted Henry to show his strength towards his Aunt.

It had been decided that his Aunt must leave and they would be selling the property. There were too many bad memories for Henry... he never wanted his children to live here. Every night he had nightmares of the abuse he had suffered from her father, Aunt and various governesses. Charlotte spending the night similar to when he was ill... wiping his brow and telling him he was ok... he was no longer trapped. It broke her heart to see him struggle with his childhood memories.

"Sit down Aunt Catherine" firmly directed Henry who himself had taken on a grime stare

The study was tense...everyone were seated... staring at each other...

"I am interested in what you would like to speak to me about... nephew?"

"I have been appalled at the treatment we have received since arriving... particularly towards my wife and her sister"

"Mmmm... I have been very welcoming considering their positions"

"Enough... Aunt Catherine... you are not allowed to speak to my wife who is the mistress of this house and is superior to you. Since my marriage I have been weighing up what to do with this estate and have decided to sell it. We have bought another estate which will become our family seat. You are required to remove you and your family by the end of the week. I have all the rights to do this and the courts agree with my decision. You and your family received your legacies when my father died. You have no other legal claim on any property, livings or investments connected with the Crowe family" while he was speaking Charlotte passed him the relevant paperwork and he placed it in front of his Aunt.

When his aunt heard this she was ropable...

"You have let this little farm girl control you and now you are going to sell your family seat... I will not allow this!" Aunt Catherine warned getting up

"That is enough!... Aunt Catherine... I have had enough of your vile and violent behaviour... this is our home and it is not yours... you must be out by the end of the week" Henry also standing and didn't broke eye contact with his Aunt.

She gave the pair a deadly stare and walked silently out of the room...

"You were strong and faced her" Charlotte shared with tears appearing in her eyes. She had moved towards Henry and was sitting on his lap with his arms firmly securing her.

Through their stay he had been showing her places that held both good and terrifying memories... it had been difficult but with Charlotte he had been able to face the memories. Most of his worst experiences had been with his Aunt. He had finally taking her to the bathroom... he didn't have to say anything. All Charlotte could do was hold onto her strong husband who was mourning the loss of his childhood.

Charlotte was so proud of him... he had stood courageously before the woman who had abused him as a child.

"Now Mr Crowe.. I would like to be shown those beautiful grounds" the couple leaving the study... walking as one.


	62. I believe it it time...

Susan had been enjoying hosting the young Heywood's. They loved everything she did and they lavished their love on her. She would make sure these little ones would be looked after and their futures secured.

Today they were expecting a visit from Mary Parker and her children. Susan had promised to kept an eye on Mary and the Heywood children had asked if their friends could visit. She couldn't deny their request.. especially when the girls would look at her with those large brown eyes. They had taken to calling her 'Aunt Susan' and it warmed her heart.

Susan had made sure her invitation had been put in a plain envelope so it would not attract the attention of Tom Parker. She was happy to improve her acquaintance with Mary but no other Parker!. 

Mary Parker was grateful to be getting out of the house and had been surprised she had been asked by this great lady. She knew Charlotte and Alison were out of town and wasn't expecting an invitation. Her children danced out of the house when she herded them towards the carriage. Mary was keeping her expanding acquaintance a secret from the others Parkers... she needed this for herself.

Susan liked Mary without her husband and was sorry for the way Tom Parker treated his wife. She found Mary could hold intelligent conversations and fitted in well with the ladies she was introduced too. Susan was able to concentrate on another guest whom she was interested in getting to know better.

She had invited Lady Eastings as she wanted to find out about their connection with Henry. Susan had always found Lady Eastings a lovely lady who didn't confirm to the normal rules of society and Susan loved people like this.

Lady Easting arrived and was happily settled with Susan in her morning room.

"It is so nice you agreed to come for afternoon tea, Lady Eastings"

"Please call me Lavinia"

"Call me Susan"

"Thank goodness that was over ... I am very happy that you invited me over... I am interested in learning how you know Mr and Mrs Crowe?" Lavinia spoke and laughed at the shocked look on Susans's face.

"My dear... I am outspoken and loved meeting Charlotte Crowe... tell me how did Henry find this intelligent woman?" earnestly asked Lavinia

Susan telling the story of Charlotte and Henry... including her own close association with the Heywood family.

"My... that was a very romantic story... I had always hoped he would find such a woman... never thought it would happen...Lord E and I are very happy!"

"Charlotte is a wonderful girl who blesses anyone who is around her" shared Susan

"Many people forget that I was a farmer's daughter... we are made of strong stuff and meant to shake up the norms of social circles" laughed Lavinia

"Lady South has been creating trouble for them" shared Susan... she had a plan but needed another willing participant ... Lady Eastings might be the lady.

"Yes.. I have been hearing what has been said" Lavinia taking on an angry tone

"They have travelled to the York Estate and from the letters it is unpleasant." Susan handing Lavinia the letters... Susan had insisted daily letters so she was aware of the events occurring.

"Hmmm... I think we need to start visiting people... Lady South has stepped over the line." suggested Lavinia

"I couldn't agree with you more.." Susan answered... making a mental list of whom she would visit this very afternoon.

BUT 

"after we have made our visits... Would you like to take a trip up to Yorkshire?" asks Susan

"It would be my pleasure... I have been wanting to have it out with 'Catherine South' for a long time!" Lavinia commented with an angry look on her face.

The hounds of war were released... Lady South's exclusion from society had began...


	63. It is a new day!

Henry had woken up with a lightness... he had faced his Aunt and felt released from his memories. Charlotte certainly noticing the difference and was benefiting from his increased need for her. They had arrived late for breakfast and were not sorry... Henry's bright smile giving away their private activities.

"Why don't we go for a walk and have a picnic?" Henry suggested while happily filling his plate with food.

Aunt Catherine had been staying in her room since being informed of her eviction ... everyone was happier in her absent. Sebastian and his friends were still present... the men suspected it was these young gentlemen who were checking their doors in the middle of the night. Henry was going to place one of his own servants in the hallway to add extra security as the women needed to sleep without worrying.

Charlotte also wanted to give Alison and Edward time to speak with each other. Edward was proving to be a suitable suitor for Alison... he was not like his family and was not controlled by his mother. Henry had also discovered Edward had an independent living. He had already decided if the couple married he would give Edward one of the many Crowe family livings.

Everyone could see this couple was in love and only had eyes for each other. Edward protecting her against his brother further strengthened their bond. As they walked the young couple shared stories about their childhoods

"Tell me about your family and life in Willingdon" Edward wanting to know about her childhood.

"I am from a family of 12 children.. our parents love one another.. publicly showed their affection for one another and loved us all. Charlotte is the first and I am the third child. We helped our parents on the farm and assisted in the raising of our younger siblings. Willingdon is the most wonderful place to live as everyone knows each other. You already know I prefer the country side!!" laughs Alison

"How about you?' Alison asks

"I was raised by my Uncle and Aunt. You can see that my mother never cared for me except Sebastian. I am thankful I was taken away from her but regret not really knowing my father" he smiled as she tightened her grip on his arm. He was hoping before they left York he would have a particular conversation to ask if he could court her or ask her to marry him.

While the young couple talked about various other topics... Henry and Charlotte enjoyed each others company.

"I hope Lydia and Johanna are being good for Susan? You know how they can get sometimes" worried Charlotte

"I had a talk with them before we left...I promised to take them to a particular shop and buy them a doll each" admitted Henry

"Henry Crowe... you spoil those girls but I know you do it because you love them... you are going to make a good father" going on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. He chucked and deepened the kiss.

"I find I like Edward and thankful for at least one pleasant relation... I hope it will not cause us problems in the future with Aunt Catherine!"

"We will just have to take it a step at a time... Edward seems to be his own man" commented Charlotte. She was observing the close interactions of her sister with Edward.

"I suspect the way they are looking at each other Edward will be speaking to you about a particular matter." teased Charlotte

"I have already written to your father and he sent a reply authorising me to make the decision" Henry looking pleased that he father-in-law trusted him. He leaned down to give his wife another kiss and was told by Charles to keep his affection for the bedroom.

The walk and picnic was exactly what the couples needed returning refreshed. Sebastian and his mates had not emerged from their rooms due to their inebriation. They had settled in the morning room and was suddenly met with the sounds of children. In walked Susan, Lady Eastings and Mary..... followed by Lydia, Johanna, Alex and the four Parker children..with little James being carried by his nanny. Esther quickly getting up to take her little boy and cuddled her darling...she had been missing him. The three Heywood's rushing for Henry and Charlotte. Johanna and Lydia holding their drawings they had made for their big brother.

'Surprise!" announced Susan

"We felt it would be better if we were together and the children were missing you" she confessed

"I also decided to come as I wanted to get to know you both better and I have a matter to discuss with Lady South" shared Lady Eastings. Declaring everyone call her 'Lavinia'... she was already 'Aunt Lavinia' to the little Heywood's.

Charlotte breathed out a sign of relief...she got up and gave her dear friend an embrace... she had been so strong but needed the support of Susan. Tears had formed and she brushed them away.

"You have been very strong... my dear... we are now here and you will not have to worry" Susan speaking with confidence.

Lavinia smiling at this young woman... she was a valued addition to her husband's family. Like Susan she had decided she would protect this couple from the 'London Ton'.

Henry was relieved and smiled as his wife was being pampered by these women... he remembered the love Lavinia lavished on him as a little boy... she was doing exactly the same for his Charlotte.

All rooms were organised and the extra servants Susan had brought were put in charge of protecting the children... They had a fun evening together...playing games in this home which had been filled with so much fear.

The ghosts of the past being replaced by the sounds of laughter!


	64. What is all this noise?

There was no attempts to open bedroom doors and everyone slept soundly. The breakfast table was full with many excited voices... the children were happy as they were heading to a river to do some finishing. This was to be a new experience for the Parker children and they were asking many questions. Alex taking on the role of explaining the process and smiled when Henry would nod in agreement with him. Alex had missed his big brother and intended to to follow Henry around all day.

"Mary... we are so happy you came. How did it come about?" questioned Charlotte

"Susan asked if we would like to enjoy some time away from London. I was finding it confining and really wanted to see another place. Also the children wanted to spend time with their friends" answered Mary and smiled as she saw the shining faces of her children. It had been a long time since they had been this excited... it was turning out to be a big adventure for them.

"Does Tom know you are here?" Henry asked

"Well, no... you know Tom...he is always focused on Sanditon... I don't think he will miss us" honestly shared Mary

Charlotte leaning over Johanna to take hold of her friend's hand as a sign of comfort.

"What about the other Parker's?" Henry persisted

"They are busy... I told Dianna we were going to visit a friend and would write to let her know when we would return. I suspect she was not listening and I wouldn't be surprised if she tells them we have returned to Sanditon." Mary answered hesitantly

Charlotte looking at Henry who had taken on a worried look. They didn't want to cause any tensions with the Parker family.

"Please, don't contact them... I have told Diana and that is enough. I just need time to rest and finally feel better. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time." Mary looking down... she didn't say it but they knew she meant the terrace fire.

"Mary... we want you to feel at home and you will always have it with us" shared Charlotte... Henry nodding in support for his wife. He could see Mary was suffering and they needed to help her.

Henry deciding to lighten the atmosphere...

"Well, well... everyone... are you ready for some fishing!" loudly cries Henry. The Heywood's who loved having fun with Henry cheered in reply to his statement

"I can see you are all dressed and ready... we must go now!" Henry clapping his hands and urged everyone to get up.

The cook supplying them with a large amount of food so they could stay out for hours. Everyone was given something to carry so the servants could continue on their normal routines.

It took them 1/2 hour to walk but they came to a pretty section of the river... Charlotte approved his choice.. she looked up and commented "You have come a long way... my love... you have picked a good fishing spot... we will be catching many fish today!" He leaned down to kiss her while placing his hand on her middle to feel their child.

Besides finishing there were other games played and the children burned off their excess energy. The ladies settling back and enjoying their time together. Mary had fallen asleep and Charlotte covered her with a blanket. She was glad that her friend could feel she could relax... she would ask Henry if they could come and visit them in Willingdon.

Edward had taken Alison aside to speak with her... Charlotte and Esther watching this interaction... Edward had spoken to Henry about Alison last night.

"He will be successful!" laughed Esther with Charlotte agreeing with her

"I think it will be a short courtship..." Charlotte had been observing her sister. Alison was completely in love and had made up her mind. She had told Charlotte this morning.

"There he goes... he has taken a deep breath to ask... I think it is a marriage proposal" said Esther

The watched as Edward had leaned closer and Alison was intently focused on his face. They knew the moment he was accepted... the two had pressed their foreheads together.

"They look so lovely together.. we now have to keep a close eye on them now" laughs Esther

The young couple coming over to them... Alison had her arm firmly in the crook of his arm... he had placed he other hand on hers.

"Charlotte... we are engaged!" Alison happily spoke with her friend and sister

"Engaged... I am very pleased for you both" Charlotte congratulating the couple.

They called over everyone and the told the couples news to everyone present. Henry and Charles shaking Edward's hand and slapped him on the back. Everyone sitting down for refreshments before heading back to the house.

They were a happy party when they returned ... noisily entered the house being greeted by Lavinia and Susan.

"Now I am guessing by the blush of our Alison we need to be informed of a change in her status" teased Susan. She was happy to hear of the engagement and was already deciding what wedding gown would suit her friend.

Susan quietly turned to Charlotte and Henry... "We will tell you about our day later but first we need to celebrate this lovely couple's engagement.


	65. The battle of the Grand Danes...

Susan and Lavinia had determined how they would deal with 'Catherine South'...... their minions were already at work in London spreading the word that Lady South was out of favour due to offending the Princess, Lady Eastings and lady Susan. Around the various homes women were changing their invitation lists and didn't want to be caught inviting this lady to their events.

Now Susan and Lavinia were in Yorkshire they would implement their second part of the plan...

While the majority of the household were enjoying their day near the river..... Susan and Lavinia waited for the appearance of 'Catherine South'.

They waited patiently in the breakfast room and was rewarded when Catherine South made her appearance. She had spent yesterday in her room but had decided she was not going to leave this house easily. Catherine noticed there were two older ladies seated at her table... she frowned as she had not been informed. In fact Henry and Charlotte had dismissed most of the staff and those fortunate to remain were forbidden not to speak with Lady South. She was a guest and not the mistress of the home.

She focused on these women and recognised Lavinia and Susan... not to be defeated she pulled her shoulders back and sat down.

"What are you doing visiting my home?" she demanded

"This is not your home Catherine... it never was.. never will be" warned Lavinia

"I am Lady South and will not bother giving my time to someone who is below my station" sneered Catherine

"I can't believe you are still obsessed with bloodlines.. you should have gone into breeding horses" laughs Lavinia

"I repeat... why are you in my home?" Catherine.. faulting slightly

"Henry Crowe is the owner of this home and we know you must leave ... we strongly suggest you go today" Susan firmly suggested

"No... " answered Catherine

"Yes, my dear I am afraid it is time for you to go" simply stated Lavinia

"I will destroy you and anyone who pushes me out of this house... it should go to my son" Catherine continued with a deadly tone

"We have known each other for a long time 'Catherine' I know what you are ... even though you try to hide it from everyone" Lavinia taking on her own deadly tone

"If I had realised what you were doing to Henry... my husband would have taken you to court and we would have taken the child from your evil hands" Lavinia continued

"He was a evil child.. he needed to be punished..."

"No child deserves what you did to your nephew and your son Edward" Susan raising her voice.

"You have 1 hour to packed your bags. We have instructed the servants to remove you forcibly if you refuse to go yourself" commands Lavinia.

"You can't do that!!!" argues Catherine

"Catherine... you have no legal rights and therefore you must go and the master of this home has told you" simple stated Susan but her tone held warning... she was not to be trifled with.

"How dare you tell me what to do? I will see that you are destroyed when I go back to London!" screams Catherine

"You will find that you are not in favour... many doors have been closed. Maybe you should consider a trip for a time?" commanded Lavinia. It was not a suggestion and the ladies were happy to see Catherine understood their instruction. 

"Remember .....you have 1 hour...either go with dignity or be forceable taken" Lavinia called out while they watched 'Catherine South' leave the room.

It was a long 1 hour while the women waited but thankfully Catherine walked out of the house on her own...returning to her London home. Susan had people who would check to see her movements and within a week 'Catherine South' had left for Europe.

Lavinia and Susan smiling at each other with satisfaction... this home was finally rid of the evil that had plagued it!


	66. Celebrations

Everyone was ushered into the drawing room... Charlotte and Henry were going to mark the engagement of Edward and Alison properly.

Charlotte was determined to reproduce the experience they received from her parents. Since John and Grace were not present she felt it was their responsibility to carry on the family tradition. They wanted to set a good example for the younger Heywood children. They settled everyone in the room and Charlotte made sure the children were listening. Susan, Charles and Esther who had experienced many of the Heywood traditions sat back waiting.

Henry and Charlotte standing up...

"I would like to say a few words on behalf of John and Grace Heywood. I know Edward you will be warmly welcomed into the Heywood family. My life was changed by this family and you will be blessed by marrying one of the daughter's of John and Grace." shared Henry while placing his arm around his wife.

He then took on a mischievous grin and continued "I warn you though.... don't look too long into their eyes as they have the effect of making you do anything!" receiving a light slap from Charlotte and the children giggled.

Henry continued on a more serious note...

"I would like to share with you what John Heywood told me... you must love her and treasure her with everything you have. That is what I endeavour to do everyday with Charlotte. I strongly suggest you follow the same advice then you will built a strong and happy family" Henry finished and gave his wife a tender smile.

He and Charlotte going over to embrace the newly engaged couple placing a blessing on their future marriage. Lydia, Johanna and Alex were directed to embrace the pair and welcome Edward into the family. They were then followed by Susan, Esther and Charles who were considered family members. Mary in her life had never seen such affection between a family and could see how broken the Parker's family was. She smiled as she watched her children observe healthy relationships.

Edward and Alison standing before them all...

"I would like to thank Henry for your advice. I promise to love Alison and be my true/best self for her". Edward had become emotional as it had been a significant matter for him to speak about his personal feelings. 

"Thank you for giving me a chance... Alison... my love." Edward looking into Alison's upturned faced and kissed her hand.

The little Heywood's clapped and excitedly danced around the couple!

Lavinia was smiling as she saw two of her family members happy... finding women who would love and protect them. Lavinia and her husband had been denied the opportunity to be apart of these young men's childhoods but they would be part of their families lives. She was determined!

"I love the Heywood's... they gave me a place in a family when I needed it... those men are blessed to have such women in their lives" commented Susan who had shed a few tears along with Lavinia.

After tea... everyone was happily settled in the drawing room... playing cards or reading books. Henry was reading a story to the little girls who always enjoyed his story telling skills. He used different voices and made the stories interesting. By the time he was in the middle of the story he had an audience of children. The adults watching with amusement as all the children faces were focused on Henry.

Once the story had finished Johanna had a serious question to ask... she had been thinking about it since being told her sister Alison was getting married.

"Henry... why do people marry?" a big question for a little girl... but she was a deep thinker

"Well... when you find your soulmate you want to marry them" he answered simply

"What is a soulmate?" Jenny Parker asked

"A soulmate is like a best friend... but more. It is someone who knows you better than anyone. They inspire you to be a better person. They believe in you when everyone else had given up on you. That is what your sister is for me and I imagine it is the same for Edward." smiled Henry as he looked at Charlotte. She was the one who found him on the side of the road and was there when he was at his worse. She had truly inspired him to change and be his best. Charlotte had gotten up and was standing behind him continued... "You have many years before you have to worry about that... but Henry will make sure they are the best" Johanna and Lydia cuddling Henry whom they completely trusted.

"Henry... I have never seen you so eloquent with your words" Charles shared with him later. His friend never ceased surprising him.

The little Heywood excited in gaining another big brother spent the evening gaining Edward's attention... but Henry was their favourite. Lydia reassuring Henry as he carried her to the room she was sharing with her sister. Charlotte helping him settle the children for bed.

Now that the children were dispatched...the adults had time alone to enjoy each others company.

When they had returned Henry happily settled himself next to his wife and enjoyed watching her... when she was asleep he would often speak to their child... promising to love him or her and be a loving father. Charlotte was well aware of this as she was woken with him stroking her stomach... but she never told him... she just closed her eyes and let him have time with their child. He or She would know their Papa's voice as they heard him speak every day. This little one was to be born into a family full of love...

Mary had been watching this changed Henry Crowe. The man who caroused with Sidney had been replaced with a man who could be counted on. He truly loved his wife and family... putting them first in everything. Mary shed tears of happiness for her friend but also tears of sadness for her own. She was going to make changes so her children would be around good role models. She could already see her four children lapping up the attention from the adults in this room. They were happy to interact with them and they were asking questions they would not ask their Aunts or Uncles. She didn't care if it would cause tension for some of the Parker's but she must now focus on her children... their wellbeing mattered.

Their lovely evening was interrupted by Sebastian and his friends arriving back from visiting a neighbour. The men suddenly straightening themselves up once they were introduced to the grand ladies. Lord North and Lord Castle's mothers were friends of Lady Susan and decided they needed to be on their best behaviour.

"Cousin... you have just arrived in time ... you brother has become engaged to my wife's sister" Henry informing Sebastian

Sebastian taking on a jealous look as he watched Alison Heywood place her hand on his brother's arm.

"I congratulate you brother... it is certainly a surprise... have you told mother?" a vicious smile appearing on Sebastian's face.

"I have not seen Mother to inform her of our news... I don't require her consent to marry" replied Edward

"Lady South left this afternoon... she was required to travel to London... I understand she is contemplating a trip overseas for a period of time. I don't think she will be around for the wedding" Lavinia informing the group.

Charlotte could see by the victorious look on Susan's face that they had sometime to do with the sudden removal of Aunt Catherine. Lavinia and Susan waiting for Mary, Sebastian and the other gentleman to leave before they informed them what had occurred with Lady South. Everyone was relieved and thanked both ladies for their help.

Everyone looking forward to a happy time in York before returning to London.


	67. We must play some cricket

The week was been taken up with may activities that were designed to maximise fun for the children. All adults enjoying themselves as they were able to break free from the confines of stuffy London society. For the the Crowes and the Heywood's it was normal but for the others it was refreshing.

"Edward... I want to live in the country... near my family if it is possible?" asks Alison

Edward spent the majority of his time in the country and they willingly discussed the possibility of finding a home to rent in the area of Willingdon. Edward wanted to be closer to Henry as the men had struck a close friendship and he just wanted to make Alison happy.

The valuation of the York property and itemising furniture was currently taking place ... in preparation for the sale of the home. Henry had decided Edward and Alison could pick out what they wanted for their new home. John Heywood had written to convey his congratulations to the couple and suggested a local property. Henry deciding to purchase it and arranged for it to be given to the couple as a wedding gift.

Sebastian and his friends were still staying with them!!!! 

Joining in on some activities but often would disappear at night. Henry had already warned them about their hours and if they were found intoxicated outside their rooms... they would be asked to leave. The house was full of children who needed to be protected from such behaviour. He also reminded Sebastian.... Alison Heywood was engaged to his brother... everyone had noticed the way Sebastian watched her.

Henry Parker and Alex Heywood has asked if they could play a game of cricket today...

"I think that is a fine idea, boys" Henry encouraging their idea

"We can all play!" commented an excited Charlotte... she loved playing... it was something the family did regularly in Willingdon.

"Ahh... maybe you should not today... my love" Henry said

"Henry Fredrick Crowe... are you going to stop me from playing cricket?" Charlotte taking on an angry/ frustrated tone.

"Charlotte... you know why?" he commented quietly. He was worried about her mobility while carrying the babe. Charlotte realising and begged his forgiveness.

"Maybe one of the girls could be my runner?" suggested a hopeful Charlotte.

"I will need a runner as well" joined in Esther. She also gave her husband a warning stare. Charles knew he couldn't argue with her decided to remain silent.

They paired a different child with each woman... Lydia and Johanna volunteering themselves for the task. When the final arrangements had been made they left the breakfast room to prepare to go when the three young gentlemen arrived. The men looking disappointed.... as there was not going to be any lady present to openly admire. Sebastian moving slightly so he forced Alison to pause before him...

"Good morning, Miss Heywood... we really need to get to know each other better... since you are going to be my sister-in-law" Sebastian had put on his most low and seductive voice.

Alison ignored him and walked around him. His friends laughing at him which made him madder. He had never meet such a strong willed young lady and it made him jealous that she preferred his brother ... he was the Lord!

The young men learning from the servants that there was to be a cricket match and decided to join the game. Sebastian wanted to show he could play and maybe get closer to Alison Heywood who never left the side of his brother or her family. In fact everyone was protecting Alison... Charlotte was getting close to losing her temper with his behaviour.

The tension between the brother's had risen and Edward was going to have to confront his brother again!

Henry and Charles controlled the cricket match adapting the rules to suit the children. There was much laughter as the women hit the balls and the children ran for them. It was evident both Charlotte and Alison had played much cricket and demonstrated excellent form. Alison was the only lady who bowled as Henry was firm in not allowing Charlotte to over exert herself.

Edward was in awe of his beloved and enjoyed watching her laugh with happiness... she loved playing cricket. He did frown when he saw his brother looking at her and not to enjoy her cricket skills but for her feminine form. When the men bowled or batted against each other there was serious competition.

Lavinia, Mary and Susan watching this interaction laughed with each other... boys will be boys.


	68. I warned you

The tension had gradually increased between the Edward and Sebastian as the cricket match progressed. It was Sebastian who was acting like a jealous child.... not allowed to play with a toy.

Sebastian had always been spoiled by his mother and with her permission mistreated his little brother. Thankfully Edward had been spared by living with his Aunt and Uncle... but when he had visit his parents Sebastian took pleasure in getting his little brother in trouble. Sebastian had also learnt how to inflict pain in areas that could be easily covered and so he never got into trouble. Edward could never win against his brother but chose to remain silent and avoid his brother as much as possible.

The brothers had very little to do with each other since leaving school and it had been a number of years since they had met. Sebastian was a rake and was known to be violent towards women in the brothels. He exhibited psychopath tendencies and Edward wouldn't be surprised if his brother had caused the death of other people. There had been whispers but there was no real evidence to prove the rumours.

Edward had been on high alert as he saw his brother displaying predatory behaviour towards his Alison. He was not going to let his crazy brother put his beloved in danger and it was why he was very direct with him. Henry had decided that it was time for Sebastian and his friends to leave the following morning. Edward knew he needed to stand up to his brother. Like Henry... Edward was also dealing with ghosts from his past.

"I am happy to be with you as you face your brother.... it is not safe for him to be around." firmly stated Henry.

After dinner the men were in the saloon and discussing the events of the day... particularly the cricket game.

"I have never seen women play before" Lord Castle commented

"Well... they do and can... even better than men" Henry stated and smiled as he was thinking about his wife's performance

"It was a pleasure watching Miss Heywood" shared Sebastian ..... changing his tone so that everyone knew he was not talking about her cricketing skills

"Alison is my sister-in-law and your brother's betrothed... she is a gentleman's daughter" Henry raising his voice

"Sorry... but it was such a pleasure watching her... are all Heywood women the same. Sebastian pushing further

" Miss Heywood will not be spoken about in that way ... brother" warned Edward

"They are not for you... Sebastian" Henry taking on a deadly tone

"Your wife is very feisty... she must be a handful in the bedroom" Sebastian directing this towards Henry

Before he knew it Henry and Edward had Sebastian pinned against the wall.

"You were warned... brother... you have no control and we can't trust you will show respect to the ladies and children in the house." commented Edward. He was not going to let this man destroy the people he loved.

"You must be gone by breakfast and never be in our presence again" spoke Henry as he increased the pressure on Sebastian and didn't release him until the man nodded.

Henry and Edward walking out of the room with Charles as they had an urgent need to be with the ladies and children.

Charlotte knowing something had transpired in the saloon. She looked into Henry's eyes and asked what was said. Her blood boiled at the words spoken to them... glad to hear they were leaving. She would show Henry later in private how much she loved her knight in shining armour. Alison was also comforting her future husband and was proud he had stood up to that vile man. 

Sebastian on the other hand was angry... he hated his little brother and cousin. The men had humiliated him in front of his friends. He sat in the corner of the room and smoked. His mind thinking about what revenge he was going to inflict on those two men. It was one thing his mother was good at was hurting others without getting caught. One idea come to his mind and a wicked smile appeared on his face. He would wait until everyone was asleep before he acted... while he waited he started drinking as he thought about the revenge he was going to inflict on his brother and cousin.


	69. Get the cricket bat

Henry and Charlotte were rudely woken in the middle of the night by a scream. 

"That is coming from Alison's room!" cried Charlotte.

Henry jumping from the bed and found his robe... telling Charlotte to wait but knew she wouldn't listen. He passed her the cricket bat and they rushed towards the next room.

The door was locked and they could hear her voice ... "leave me alone... don't you dare touch me... Edward warned you!"

"It is Sebastian... he must have climbed through the widow... we need to open the door" Charlotte urgently spoke

"Don't be scared... I will show you what it means to be with a real man...not my meek brother" spoke Sebastian as he moved closer to Alison who was being backed into the corner of the room. Alison moved slightly to her left so she was against the door and her hand was on the lock. She was not fast enough and knew she was going to have to act so she could open the door. She could hear voices outside the door and knew help was coming but the drunk figure of Sebastian was moving closer.

Charles had come from his own room and saw Charlotte holding a cricket bat... it looked like she was about to smacked Henry in the head.

"Charles... go and get Edward... Sebastian is attacking Alison" ordered Henry as he placing pressure on the door with his shoulder.

Alison Heywood was a resourceful woman who's father taught his daughters how to defend themselves... it was not just the boys who learned how to box!

When Sebastian was in her range Alison swung her fisted hand with all force aiming for his throat. She was successful and Sebastian moved backwards crying out in pain as he clutched his throat. It gave her enough time to unlock the door and was planning to flee towards Edward's room. She ran into a large barrier who steadied her. Looking up to her relief found it was her brother-in-law and standing next to him was her sister holding a cricket bat above her head.

Sebastian who had recovered launched himself towards Henry who was still moving Alison aside and didn't have time to react ... Charlotte stepping forward and swung the bat with all her might hitting him in the face... completely knocking Sebastian out!

"You vile man... you messed with the wrong family" commented a angry Alison who looked proudly at her sister's efforts

Edward who had just arrived with Charles witnessed Charlotte's action. They grabbed Sebastian and tied him to a chair... noticing swelling and bruises around his neck area.

"How did he get this injury? asked Charles

"I punched him in the neck !" replied Alison showing the bruise forming on her hand. Edward calling for ice took her in his arms. Henry was also checking Charlotte... the babe was moving so they breathed a sigh of relief.

Lord North and Lord Castle had just arrived as they had been woken by the movements of the servants in the house. They took at look at the battered Sebastian and paled as they realised he had attempted to take advantage of Alison. He had told them he would try but they had thought very little of it.

The men wisely chose not to share this piece of information. Both deciding it was time for them to return back to London... they left after breakfast. Mrs Crowe and Miss Heywood's actions were widely spoken about in the men's clubs and were admired for their courage ... but... that they were women not to be played with.

Sebastian was locked in his bedroom. When he woke up he was subjected to an interrogation by Henry and Edward... who refused to tell the women what transpired in their time alone with Sebastian.

A pale Sebastian with a few more injuries was bundled into a carriage and delivered to his home in London.

Charlotte and Henry... Alison and Edward watching the carriage disappear

"Finally... we had ridden this home of those vile men!" exclaimed a triumphant Alison and her smug smile was replicated on Charlotte's.


	70. Where is Mary?

Tom Parker had been so busy trying to achieve his Sanditon dream he had lost track of his family. He had been pouring over building plans... attending business meetings... dinners ... he hadn't noticed Mary or the children were no longer in the house!

Lady Denham called him a fool and he was a 'fool'... he had chosen Sanditon over his family!

Sidney was spending the day at Tom's home as he needed a break from his own family life. Eliza was needing him to attend a dinner party and hoped he could hide at his brother's house. He had been doing it regularly and as he read the newspaper in the study something struck him. The house was very quiet... in fact he had not seen Mary or the children the various times he had visited.

He went to find his brother and observed Tom gazing over a model of Sanditon. Tom was lost in his own thoughts...

"Tom... do you know where Mary and the children are?" Sidney questioned his brother. He had been concerned about Mary but hadn't had the emotional energy to check on her. He was now adding Mary to the list of his regrets.

"I have been too busy with Sanditon... maybe she went back home... you know it is the best place in the world..." an unconcerned Tom commented.

Their sister Diana had arrived and wanted to tell them about her latest illness concerns.

"Diana, do you know where Mary and the children are?" Sidney asking as his brother had lost interest and was fixated on the Sanditon model.

Diana thinking for a moment... realising she had forgotten to pass on the message from Mary.

"Yes, Mary told me she was going to take the children to visit friends in the country" she answered sheepishly

"When was this Diana?" Sidney looked concerned... Mary always let him know where she was... he was getting worried.

"Well... let me see... it was the day I had to go to the lung specialist as you know I have so many troubles..." babbled Diana who was now focused on her own concerns.

"Diana!" Sidney snapped

"It would be two weeks ago... yes... two weeks" Diana answered.

"Two weeks!...Tom have you not noticed your house had been empty" Sidney accused his brother. Sidney himself had also not noticed so he was equally as guilty.

"I am sorry Tom... Sidney... Mary told me to tell you ... I have been so concerned about my own health I forgot" apologised Diana. Sidney's frown deepened... Diana was never a reliable messenger and he felt Mary purposely told his sister. 'What was she hiding?' he thought

"Where did she go?"persisted Sidney

"I can't remember... maybe she went back to Sanditon?" answered a hopeful Diana

"We don't know... you need to think... Diana?" Sidney pressed his sister

"Mary will be fine, brother...we need to think about our coming project... Stringer has sent me the updated plans" Tom forgetting about his absent family and back to his life's passion.

Sidney was frustrated with his siblings and ended up going home. He couldn't get out of the dinner party and was a reluctant dinner guest. All he wanted to do was read a book and enjoy some time alone. These parties were full of gossip, no stimulating conversation and they seemed to go on for hours. He checked his watch and breathed deeply to see that it would be a number of hours before he got home.

Later that evening Sidney found himself speaking with a group of gentlemen. It proved to be an enlightening conversation as one of the gentlemen was Lord Castle recounting his recent trip to York.

"I certainly had an interesting time in Yorkshire..." laughed Lord Castle

"Why?"Lord Rosling asked

"I was expecting to enjoy a couple weeks with my old school friends but ended up in a house full of feisty women. They were extremely intelligent, quick witted and could not be flattered... I spent the majority of my time ducking. I came out unscathed but Lord South didn't... I haven't seen him since I returned.

"Who is the family?"

"I thought the estate was entailed to my friend Lord South but it is owned by his oldest cousin Mr Henry Crowe" replied Lord Castle

That certainly got Sidney's attention...

"The most frustrating thing was I was surrounded by some of the most beautiful women I had ever seen... their eyes were mesmerising and they would have nothing to do with us!" Lord Castle laughed but they could see he respected these women

"They are not your usual women... they shoot, fish and play cricket better than any man... even in Mrs Crowe's current expectant condition she displayed excellent batting form." Lord Castle's voice had taken on a tone of admiration. Sidney focused on his cigarette.

"I have to admit Lord Babbington, Henry Crowe and Edward South have attached themselves to some unique women. They were very protective of them... particularly Henry Crowe ... he could knock anyone out". Sidney was not surprised as he would have been the same if he had married Charlotte.

Now Sidney knew why he had not seen Babbington at the club... the Babbington and Crowe families were spending more time together out of town. He was brought out of his own mussing by the retelling of the incident about Sebastian South.

"He was punched by one lady and knocked out by the other with a cricket bat?" Lord Hanley asked in amazement.

"Those ladies know how to defend themselves and I have already told you they are not your usual London lady... I am considering visiting the Crowe's in Willingdon... I hear there are still a number of unmarried Heywood daughters..." Castle dragged on his cigarette in thought.

"Though... I am going to have to do more reading... they spent more time discussing literature than London gossip... I never spent so much time reading in the library so I could contribute to the conversations" laughed Castle.

In fact, Stanley Castle had benefited from his visit to York ... he had learned how to fear and treat a worthy woman with respect. He also had enjoyed stretching his intellect and now knew the type of woman he wanted to marry. He had witnessed strong/loving relationships and had admitted he wanted something similar when he ever decided to marry.

Sidney himself couldn't remember the last time he had spoken with other people about literature... it was an individual pursuit in his household. As he smoked he tried to clamped down his regret.

Lord Castle turning to Sidney...

"I did meet your sister-in-law Mary and her children. I believe they are still staying with the Crowe's. Your sister-in-law certainly moves in the high circles and has received favour from some of the most influential women in current society. Lady Worchester and Lady Eastings were also visiting... my mother and her friends have also socialised with Mrs Mary Parker." commented Castle

Lord Castle was not thinking about Mary Parker but his ideal future wife... Stanley Castle was going to have to change his ways to attract the type of woman he now sought.

Sidney on the other hand was concerned for the Parker family. Mary had become secretive and withdrawn.

Sidney had many questions for Mary... if she decided to return home?


	71. Mary Parker decides

Mary Parker was starting to feel her normal self...she had been given time to think about her situation.

After being surrounded by people who showed compassion and genuine friendship... she didn't want to go back home. She had reached a point... a cross roads in her life... she loved Tom but needed time away from his manic obsession. It had been gradually happening and Mary no longer wanted to subject her children to it. Since staying at York her children laughed and relaxed... she was able to focus her attention on them alone.

"But where could I and my children go?" She thought herself

She had no control over her money and she was at the will of her husband... even though he was out of his mind. The danger of leaving him was he could legally take her children. She couldn't bear them being raised in that unhealthy environment of the Parkers.

Charlotte and Susan had noticed Mary's deep mood and sought her out. They knew she was worried about facing the Parkers and the pressure she would be placed under by Tom. Over the course of her stay Mary shared the troubles in her marriage and the fears she had for her children.

"We can at least offer shelter while she works out her future" suggested Charlotte... and Susan agreed

"I could ask Mary to stay with us due to my expectant condition? ... Charlotte suggested. Henry had agreed ... he had a soft heart towards anyone who had suffered from abuse in the home.

"Since Tom is so obsessed with us investing more money ... he will agree...everything for his Sanditon!" sadly laughed Charlotte.

"While you are still in London they can stay with us ... I will also be able to speak with the Prince Regent who has personal experience with this type of marriage matter" a thoughtful Susan commented.

The two women found Mary seated in the private garden. She was pouring over her household books and they could tell she had a worried look on her face.

"Mary... we know you are worried about going home... what can we do for you?" Charlotte asked

Mary who had been holding in her emotions couldn't any longer... she started weeping and was comforted by her friends.

"I love Tom... but I can't go back... not yet... but I have nowhere to go? It would be a disgrace if I returned to my own family" cried Mary

Charlotte and Susan sharing their plan to Mary looked at them with gratitude on her face.

"Do you mean it?" Mary asked... not believing the lifeline she was receiving.

"Of course Mary... you will always have a place to stay..." cried Charlotte

"Now... your luggage... we noticed it was a large amount than what is normally expected" commented Susan who had lived in a difficult marriage

"When you invited me... all I wanted to do was escape and I packed everything... our housekeeper knowing what we live under ... helped me. I just need time away from Sanditon... but I fear the Parkers will seek us out!" shared an anxious Mary.

"I suggest you appoint a representative that can act on your behalf while you concentrate on getting well" firmly spoke Susan. Mary agreeing and was relieved that she was not going to be doing this alone.

There was going to be more discussions later but there were activities planned for the day and the women wanted to put a smile back on Mary's face.


	72. Henry are you aware how you are related to my husband?

Their time in York was coming to a close. Charlotte and Henry were satisfied with the cataloging of the estate and the land agent was progressing in putting the property up for sale.

Edward and Alison had selected what they wanted and the majority of furniture would be stored in one of their warehouses in London. Henry had a trusted man who would oversee the process and keep him informed. They had been in York for a month and Charlotte was starting to feel the need to be near her mother as her time drew near. They were already going to be staying longer in London to help in the preparation for her sister's wedding. 

Henry was thankful they were living with Susan in London but they both had developed a close relationship with Lavinia Eastings. Lavinia clearly loved Henry and treated him like a son.

Charlotte asking Henry how well he knew the couple. Henry had been so focused on survival he didn't really remember. At different times Charlotte felt Lavinia wanted to tell them something. It was the last evening and she asked to speak with Charlotte and Henry. The couple sitting with Lavinia between them... she took each of their hands before starting to speak.

"Henry are you aware how you are related to my husband?"

"No... my father kept me away from other family members so my knowledge of the family is limited" answered Henry

"Your grandfather was the second son of the Earl of Eastings... his mother's vast wealth was given to him and he went on to grow the Crowe empire. In fact your last name is Crowe - Eastings. My husband and your father are second cousins. My husband was the only son of 4 children and our only son passed away before marrying or producing an heir. The Easting title follows your line now... did you know you will be the next Earl of Eastings?

Henry was stunned and all he could do was listen ... shook his head

"We understand why you were never told... but thankful your father died before our son died... he was unaware of the title inheritance." shared Lavinia

"Henry.. you have always been on my husband's mind. Your father was a controlling man and when we started showing partiality towards you he denied us visits. Please believe me if I had known the extent of the abuse we would have taken you away." Tears falling down Lavinia's face as thought about his pain and she hadn't be able to stop it. Henry and Charlotte grasping her hand.

"I suspect that is why your Aunt became more violent as she believed her son deserved the title but any sane person knows they are passed through the male line." her face taking on an angry look as she thought about Catherine South.

"Even though we couldn't see you.. we made sure you received a birthday and Christmas gift... paid your school fees and paid off your gambling debt with Mr Smith. It was the only thing we could do" smiled Lavinia as she saw the surprised look on Henry's face. He had always wondered who had paid that debt.

Henry... trying to process the information and the revelation that there was someone in his family who cared for him... let alone a title!

"You are the current heir to the 'Easting title'. I want to hold a dinner so we can formally acknowledge your status. You are in fact the Viscount and Viscountess of Eastings or Lord and Lady Crowe!"

Charlotte has been holding her stomach and looked up into her husband's eyes. He smiled and placed his hand over hers. They would cope with this together.

"We will not be moving ...Willingdon will be our home. People will have to accept a future earl who loves running his own farm!" firmly stated Henry

I look forward to visiting your farm... my father was a farmer! " shared Lavinia. Charlotte now knew why she felt connected with this lady... they had the same backgrounds and Charlotte knew she had another person who would help her.

Later when they were alone in their bedroom Henry and Charlotte really digested the news..."Lord Henry Crowe" but I prefer "Lord Cow Whisperer" Charlotte trying to lighten the mood as she could see Henry had been effected by the revelation.

"I alway thought I was alone but there was someone looking after me!" he shared while wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I am so happy she found us... you now have a few more loving family members... to add to the Heywood clan" Charlotte giving him a tender kiss.

"I guess little one you are going to be a little Lord or Lady when you are born?" Henry speaking to his child while placing he hand on Charlotte's stomach.

Charlotte running her hands through his hair smiled while she watched her child's father speak. In the end their family was the most important thing that matter and a title would not change who they were.

It was just going to open up more opportunities for the Crowe and Heywood families!

"You never cease to surprise me Henry Crowe!" teased Charlotte. Henry taking her into his arms and it was a while before they fell asleep.


	73. Family

The news of Henry and Charlotte was communicated the following day by Lavinia ... it was met with much congratulation!

"You deserve every happiness... my dear" Susan whispered to Charlotte

"We are a little overwhelmed but glad we have many close friends who have titles" teased Charlotte

"Just be yourself... make it your own" shared Susan

"Don't worry we are only going to be ourselves... it has worked so far" smiled Charlotte and gained the attention of her husband who came over to claim his wife.

"Lord Crowe... how are feeling?" asked Charlotte

"I feel the same and determined it will not change us" firmly spoke Henry

"Good... stir up the ton... but I believe another farmer's daughter and rogue did that before..." Lavinia laughing at Susan's words

Finally it was time for everyone to get into their carriages and travel back to London. It was going to a busy time before they could finally go back to their home. They had received a letter from John Heywood informing them that Grace would be meeting them in London. She wanted to help with the preparation for the wedding and their next daughter Victoria would accompany her mother. John reminding Henry that he had another two Heywood family members to look after. Charlotte taking hold of Henry's hand and knew it always weighed heavily on him as he valued his father-in-law's trust.

Before getting into their carriage... Henry gazed on his childhood home. He would never be stepping foot on this property again. He hoped the future owners would have a better life than his did in this home. Charlotte was watching the emotions play across his face and was relieved to see Henry looked peaceful... it has been difficult but he had been able to face his fears and been released from them.

"Well, Lady Crowe... it is time we start are journey home" Henry leaning down and giving her a tender kiss.

"Yes... Lord Crowe... just a little detour before we can finally get back to Willingdon" replied Charlotte

They were meet by Grace and Victoria Heywood at Susan's house who had arrived only a couple of hours before the group. Johanna, Lydia and Alex crying with joy at seeing their mother after such a long time. Grace spent time with each... looking into their dear faces and noticing the changes. After making sure she heard all their stories she turned to her oldest girls. She could see Charlotte and Alison were well and looked happy.

"How is my little grandchild going?" Grace asked as she placed her hands on her daughter's stomach and felt the movements of the babe. Once she was satisfied she looked up to find Henry sitting next to Charlotte.

"I am proud of you Henry... facing your fears and looking after my children... I couldn't ask for a better husband for my Charlotte" she smiled at Henry

"We have to tell you something mama..." Charlotte started and turned to Henry

"I am in line for an Earldom..." breathes out Henry... it had been the first time he had spoken this news to anyone and was glad it was Grace.

"Well..well... how are you feeling about this news?" questioned Grace while searching his face

"I am unsure... I don't understand why I deserve so much happiness?" shared Henry

"Yes, you do... just always be yourself... John and I will always be there to fight for you" She grabbed both their hands and showed her joy. 

Grace was happy to hear they had no intention of leaving Willingdon. She wanted to be a hand's on grandmama and be there to support the couple as they navigate the challenges of family life. She was equally excited about Alison and Edward living in Willingdon.

"Thank you Henry for helping Alison and Edward... I am so happy they are going to be near us!" Grace shared and brushed away her tears. She embraced the couple and felt happy that she could watch over them again. Her husband had missed them and urged her to complete their errands quickly so they could come home. She shared this with the couple who laughed... they felt exactly the same.

"I just want to get home so our babe will be born there... I am already feeling relaxed now you are here" Charlotte smiled and leaned against her husband who could feel her stress dissipate.

"Good... could you please introduce me to my next son-in-law!" Grace turning in the direction where Edward was sitting with Alison. He was looking nervous and had been glancing in their direction trying to work out if he would be welcome. Henry offering his arm to Grace and Charlotte walking them over to the new couple.

"Mama... let me introduce to my cousin 'Edward South' who has proved to be a match for our lovely Alison" exclaims Henry... both Edward and Alison displaying pink cheeks. Grace had already seen his love for her daughter at the ball and liked his kind face. The fact he was related to Henry also placed him in favour of Grace and John Heywood. The glowing happiness of Alison was evidence he was already making her happy.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you... Alison has always preferred her dark tall stranger since that ball when we were in London. You future father-in-law couldn't leave the estate but is very anxious to meet you. Since you have been approved by Henry he will keep the gun in the cupboard" commented Grace and watched as the poor young man's face turned white. Henry placing a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"You will be fine... Henry broke John's fear about London men... just make sure you can box, shoot and love the country" Grace giving Alison and Edward an embrace

"Thank you, I will endeavour to do my best to please Alison and make you proud of me" shared Edward. Alison tightened her hold on his arm and beamed at his increased boldness when sharing his feelings.

"We will have more time later to get to know each other better but I need to go and speak with Susan. Grace moving away to leave the two couples time to speak with one another. 

"We meet again my dear friend... how have you been?... very busy from all accounts... thank you for looking after our family" Grace spoke with Susan. Even those Susan was the grand lady she was just a woman who needed friends.

"I am well... it was my pleasure looking after the family.... we faced the challenges head on but won in the end" laughed Susan feeling pleased with herself. 

'Now tell me everything... but most importantly were Lydia and Johanna good for you?" Grace teased... as she knew how active and mischievous her youngest were. Grace spent the next hour laughing at the various stories of her children but was glad to have them back.

Mary appeared and looked anxious as she entered the room. She had made a brave decision not to go home and was facing an uncertain future. Grace standing up and going over to embrace Mary.

"My dear, I am so happy to hear you will be coming to stay with us in Willingdon" warmly spoke Grace. Grace was determined her family would be a safe refugee for Mary and her children.

"Thank you, Grace..." Mary smiled and was encouraged to seat with the women.

At that very moment Lydia Heywood took on the role as 'Grand Dane of the Nursery' made sure everything was in order. The boys played with the toys but the girls started planning their next tea party... happily going to visit the cook who feed everyone and enjoyed seeing their shining faces again.


	74. Not interested!!!!

Susan surprised everyone by securing tickets to visit the British museum which housed the nation's great collections. They were going to get a personal tour from one of the curators. Everyone making sure they were wearing their best day clothes and were taken by carriage to 'Montagu House'. Their group being met at the front doors by the head curator himself!!!

"We are very fortunate... only those with high connections can have a tour of the museum" shared Charlotte with her mother and sisters.

"Are we the only visitors today?" Susan asked

"Yes... we normally have more but your group is the only one allowed today" the curator replied

"Hello, dear friends!" everyone turning to see the Prince Regent... the little Heywood's rushing to give their friend a huge. The Prince greeting everyone by their first names. Charlotte and Henry laughed as they saw the shocked look on Mary's face.

"Your Highness ... let me introduce you to Mary Parker and her children" Susan introducing the names of each child who were allowed to shake the hand of the Prince.

"Well... Susan had told me about your situation... completely understand... my solicitors are looking into it for you... anything for my Susan and the Heywood's" laughs the Prince.

Princess Charlotte arrived and greeted each woman affectionately. She had missed them while they were in York. She had demanded to come with her father when she found out they were going on an outing. The women happily spent the morning walking together through the various exhibitions. Henry and Edward walked with the Prince and discussed some business matters. The Prince congratulating Henry on his elevation and wanted to host a dinner for them.

Charlotte was fascinated with the new Egyptian Exhibition. Napoleon had invaded Egypt in 1789 and the British had brought back most of those finds after defeating the French. Charlotte had read about this and pointed out the Rosetta Stone, the Sarcophagus of the last Egyptian pharaoh and many other treasures from that ancient civilisation. She had gathered the children and had them captivated by the various treasures on display. Of course.... the boys were fascinated by the mummy and demanded to know how a body was able to be so old but still have skin.

Victoria stepping in to explain the method of mummification and the children listened carefully as they stared closely at the mummy. The curator who had been taking the group around was very impressed with the knowledge of Charlotte, Alison and Victoria. Henry and Edward just shaking their heads as they were witnessing another man underestimating these talented women.

Henry waiting to see who would put this poor man in his place...

'Sir, we are able to read and I have read a number of your own journal articles" Victoria's tone taking on a warning edge. She spent the rest of the tour reviewing the gentleman's academic writings and asking him obscure questions. Henry laughing at the poor man who had become flustered by this small feisty female whom he thought was only concerned about dresses and tea parties.

Once their curiosities were satisfied they were invited back to the palace for lunch. Lydia and Johanna hugging the Prince because it meant they were going to his playroom.

"It is huge... full of so many things to do..." Lydia told her friend Jenny Parker.

Mary giving her children a stern talk as she needed them to be on their best behaviour. Grace taking hold of her arm... "It will be ok Mary.. the Prince loves children and he likes having fun." Mary watched as the Prince gathered the children and took them himself to the playrooms. Not returning for a while as he had been playing a game.

"Mary.. you are now in our social circle... you will never have to worry again" Susan declares as the servant served them tea.

Charlotte placing her arm through Mary's

"More importantly you are part of our family now!" Mary Parker becoming integrated into the Heywood/Crowe clan.

The afternoon with the Prince and his daughter was pleasantly spent. Thankfully the children willingly left the playroom but only after Henry and Edward had extracted the twins. Edward was getting a quick lesson on how to manage the little Heywood's. He admired Henry's natural ability and hoped he would be the same.

While they waited for their carriages... two gentlemen walked past them. The gentlemen stopping as they had noticed the Prince Regent and that the group had left the private entrance of the palace. The younger gentleman was instantly recognised by Alison and Charlotte ... Lord Castle!'. The older man was his father 'the Duke of Eastbourne'.

The Prince Regent introducing his guests and it was not missed Lord Castle was fixated on 'Victoria Heywood'. Alison and Charlotte both giving him a warning stare which was replicated by Edward and Henry. Lord Castle taking on a startled look but couldn't help glancing at the beautiful face of Victoria.

Charlotte telling her sister to be careful of Lord Castle... Victoria looking at her sister... "I have no thoughts of marriage and anyway he looks like he is more concerned about his looks than his brains"

Everyone laughing with relief...

The evening was spent at home as the next couple of weeks would be full of many engagements of luncheons, afternoon teas, dinners, the opera and balls!


	75. Don't even think about it

It was no secret Henry would be found at the 'White Club' in the early hours exercising. Since his reappearance from York word had spread and he was being joined by other gentlemen. In fact he was going earlier so he could spend time alone focusing his mind... all events they attended alcohol flowed freely... he was pleased he was no longer tempted but needed to be on his guard.

Edward joining Henry as he wanted to make a good showing when he boxed with John Heywood. He had heard from other gentlemen in the club about the skill and speed of his future father-in-law. Edward was thankful he was a fair fighter but after boxing against Henry realised he needed to polish up his technique. Henry had shared with his cousin his past problems with alcohol and how John had helped him.

"John Heywood is one the of the best men I know... he was the friend and father I never had... I trust him with my life" Henry shared one morning with Edward who had asked about Alison's father.

"He does take his boxing seriously and takes no prisoners... you need to work on your technique cousin or he will knock you out!" laughed Henry while he watched his cousin's reaction.

This morning Edward and Henry were the only ones in the gym sparing against each other. Edward wanted to see if he was improving and asked his cousin not to hold back. The men were engaged in an intense match when Lord North and Lord Castle arrived. The two men standing to the side watching the skill and power of these men. They had witnessed first hand their strength against Sebastian South but the full power of Henry and Edward was on display today.

"Are you sure you want to speak with them?" North wearily asked his friend

"Yes..." even though he was concerned Castle was determined

"I don't think it is worth the effort" North commented.

"If you don't want to support me... then go home" breathed our a frustrated Castle... he was finding his friend tiresome. North annoyed at Castle's tone left to go home and sleep off a hangover.

After watching his friend leave Castle found a chair and waited for the two men to finish their match. 

Henry had noticed the entrance of these men and their tense conversation. To be honest both Edward and Henry had increased their intensity of the match to scare North and Castle.

"Look who has arrived again..." spoke Henry as he boxed... Edward who was concentrating could only grunt.

"I wonder if Castle has the courage to speak to us today" continued Henry... Edward grunting again wishing he had the fitness to reply in words.

The men decided to finish their match and waited to see if Lord Castle would approach them. Lord Castle getting up from his chair and started walking towards them. Henry acknowledging the gentleman and suggested he meet them in the lounge area.

"What is going to be our plan?" Edward asked

'We hear him out and like I told you... I will tell Castle Heywood women make their own minds up and will determine themselves if you are good enough. Be thankful my friend our ladies saw something in us!" seriously shared Henry. "It will not stop us from weeding out the rogues and stopping their contact with our family though..." Henry informing Edward. Edward agreeing with that decision... they knew Castle was taken by Victoria Heywood that day at the Palace. They couldn't fault him for his taste but he was a friend of Sebastian and they had not been impressed with him in York. Henry being a reformed rouge knew Castle had to change to be allowed anywhere near a Heywood woman.

They found Stanley Castle seated in a corner area and he looked nervous. Coffee was served for them all and the two men waited for Castle to start. They were not going to make it easy for him.

"Ahh... I was wondering if Miss Victoria Heywood is thinking about marriage?" hesitantly asked Castle... this was not his normal tone and if his friends saw him they would laugh at him.

"I can firmly say that she has NO intention of marrying at the moment... she told us this after meeting YOU at the palace!" Henry firmly stating the truth

"Ohh... do you know what would change her mind?" Castle asked

"Castle... you have already been around two Heywood women... you should know they value the mind over the outward appearance!" Edward commented with a note of warning in his tone.

"Yes.. of course..." Castle lost for words

Henry and Edward taking pity on the poor man... His head had been turned by a Heywood woman BUT he still had a rogue reputation.

Henry giving Lord Castle the same advice he had given Edward but finished differently...

"If you are NOT serious ... Don't even think about it, Castle!" Henry slamming his hand on the table in front of Castle...never dropping his deadly stare "I mean it!"...

Castle jumped at this threat and nodded solemnly. He bid the two men good morning and headed towards the library... he had some reading to do!

"Henry, you scared me... I am glad you never did that to me..." commented Edward

Henry was thinking about the same words spoken to him years ago... he had been a rogue and changed... maybe this young rogue might ... Heywood women had the power to change a man...

Castle had his work cut out to impress 'Victoria Heywood'...


	76. Night at the Opera

They were treated to an evening at the opera. Susan had her own box and had it prepared so all her guests would be entertained. There were lounges, card tables, food and drink tables... comfortable chairs for those who wanted to watch the opera performance. The King's theatre was full tonight with every person who wanted to be seen. It was noisy and in some places chaotic. Victoria wondering how anyone could enjoy the performance with some many other things happening.

Tonight they were watching 'Gioachino Rossini's' opera 'Elisabetta'.

Henry and Charlotte had been learning together Italian and were looking forward in seeing how much they would be able to understand.

"ti amo" Henry taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. He didn't care if anyone saw him... his wife looked radiant tonight and he wanted to tell her he loved her.

"Grazie... ti amo" answered Charlotte while giving a smile only for him.

"I might have read the english summary of the play so at least I wont be lost" Charlotte confessed. Henry taking hold of her other hand and lifted it to his lips.

"I think that was a clever idea... could you please tell me the summary?" Henry moving his eyebrows with the purpose of making her laugh. He loved Charlotte's laugher and it made him happy hearing it.

Victoria was seated on a chair impatiently waiting for the opera to start. She had read the english translation of the play and was interested in how it would be performed. She caste her eye over the audience with disgust... watched as the crowd were only interested in showing off their clothes. She noticed young men walking along the aisles in the notoriously area 'the Fops' openly flirting with the young ladies.

"Susan... why are there card tables in our box? We are here to watch the opera?" asked Victoria

"My dear girl... we are here to watch the opera but we also provide other forms of entrainment for those who don't want to watch the performance" Susan informing Victoria.

"Then.. why do they bother to come at all?" a confused Victoria asked

"You are a clever girl... I have seen you observe the crowd... ladies and gentlemen want to be seen.." Susan giving her young friend a lesson about the London ton.

"They are stupid... there is so much more to do in life than walk around like peacocks... waiting to get peoples attention" exclaimed a frustrated Victoria.

Without her being aware Victoria had gained the attention of many people without doing anything. One being Lord Castle who was seated with his mother across from Susan's box. He had been watching her face as she looked around and knew she was not impressed with the behaviour of the people below her.

"Stanley... it is a nice surprise you have joined me in our family box for a change.. we normally watch you with your friends in the Fops area" his mother the Duchess of Eastbourne commented with a smile.

"Mother.. please!" Stanley begged. His cheeks had gone red in embarrassment and this was not lost on his mother.

She had noticed a change in her son since his return from York. He spent more time at home and was no longer socialising with his usual crowd. They hadn't seen Lord South and the Duchess was thankful for that. She also was catching her son in the library reading various books. The only reason for the cause was 'a young woman'. Judging by her son's inability to focus tonight ... the young lady must be in attendance. It didn't take long to follow his glaze and recognise 'Victoria Heywood'... she was a beautiful girl and from accounts very intelligent... not frivolous and not easily fooled. She had met her sisters Lady Crowe and Alison Heywood who were lovely but unusual women. She always knew her son would need a strong woman who would reign him in... this was the first time she had seen Stanley besotted.

On the other side of the theatre in Susan's box Grace noticed Lord Castle watching her daughter. It was an intense/longing look which was different to the others who had glanced at her Victoria. She tapped Henry on the shoulder and asked him about the man.

"He is the oldest son of the Duke and Duchess of Eastbourne ... he stayed with us when we were in York." informed Henry

"Hmmm... is he one of the friends of Lord South?" Grace asked with a frown on her face

"Yes..." Alison answered as she had overheard her mother

"I see!" Grace placing her arm on Victoria and giving the young man a warning stare. Lord Castle quickly turning his glaze to the theatre stage.

The Duchess watched her son's reaction with concern. She herself had given the same stern stare at gentlemen who had gazed at her own daughters and understood Grace Heywood's concern. She had always warned her son his rouge behaviour would catch up with him and make it difficult for him to find a good woman. She placed her fan on her lips and thought how she could help her son.

The performance started and the Heywood/Crowe clan were focused on the performance and hardly noticed the silly activities that went on around them. The drink, food and card tables remained untouched as everyone was following every word. The lead performers noticed this and seemed to improve their performance as they finally had people who appreciated opera.

During the intermission they were visited by many different people and one was the Duchess of Eastbourne.

"Good evening, my dear" Susan inviting her friend in ... noticing Lord Castle following his mother... looking nervous.

"I thought we might come over and ask your comments about the performance so far" explained the Duchess but could see Susan had seen through her excuse

Susan introducing everyone in the box and could see the duchess wanted to speak with Grace. Susan and Mary joining Grace and the Duchess..... while Lord Castle joined Henry, Charlotte, Alison, Edward and Victoria. This had been the first time Lord Castle had been able to get close to Victoria as her family kept her guarded.

"Good evening, Miss Heywood" he was thankful he sounded calm

"Good evening, Lord Castle" she replied and looked at him closely

'How are you finding the performance?" he nervously asked

"La performance e eccellent!" Victoria answered

He looked at her and realised she had spoken in another language. Charlotte taking pity on the man commented

'Please forgive my sister... we have been learning Italian. Victoria told you that the performance has been excellent.

"I see..." commented Lord Castle...

"What is your opinion about the opera tonight?" Victoria questioning him and he was momentarily lost in her large brown eyes. Thankfully he had read about the opera and was able to give a good explanation and review. She looked pleased with his response and he felt relieved.

"I am pleased to see you were sitting with your mother and not those men in the fops area" commented Charlotte who looked at him intently.

"No... I may have in the past but I don't do that anymore" he told them honestly.

"Good..." Alison commented

Henry and Edward just watched with interest as the three women gave poor Lord Castle their attention and they could see perspiration appearing on his forehead. Thankfully they were kind to him and he was able to hold his own. Away from his friends Stanley Castle was pleasant and had potential. Intermission was ending.....the Duchess and her son returning to their own box.

"The Duchess has invited us to her home for afternoon tea" Grace told her family.

"Why?" asked Victoria

"My dear.. we have been favoured by this great lady who wants to get to know you all better" laughed Susan

"Do they have a good library?" Victoria asked

"I believe one of the best next to the Prince Regent!" answered Susan

The family enjoying the rest of the performance and happily headed home. Everyone except Victoria knew the real reason why they had been favoured by the Duchess of Eastbourne!!!!


	77. The women

The women had taken the children to the park... Alison and Victoria were watching over them while the other women spoke about the previous evening. The performance of the opera had been stunning and they felt the theatre company did justice to the opera. 

The conversation moving to the intermission and the people that had visited their box......

"I found the Duchess of Eastbourne an open lady .... I understand why she is a friend of yours Susan." Grace reflected

"How did you find Lord Castle?" Mary asked Charlotte

"He seems to be different from when we were in York. He was able to answer our questions and he he kept his eyes on our faces. He was trying hard to impress us... but he really wanted to please Victoria. She was pleased he was able to give her a good assessment of the opera" shared Charlotte

"The Duchess commented that her son is no longer running with his usual friends. She was certainly highlighting his good attributes" Mary shared

"Hmm... interesting...we will have to wait and see if he has truly changed" spoke Charlotte thoughtfully

"How have you been Mary? Do you feel at home with us?" Grace asked

"Yes... the children are so happy and that makes me happy... but they do ask about their father and Uncle Sidney" a worried look appearing on Mary's face.

"Maybe you need to contact them so they know what your intentions are?" Charlotte suggesting.... even though she knew it would cause some issues.

"Yes... I think that is wise... I have been given some good advice from the solicitor and if needed I can submit enough evidence to prove my husband is mad. I don't want to do it but at this stage I can't go back" Mary spoke while looking at her children playing

Charlotte tightening her hold on Mary's arm to comfort her.

"I do feel guilty about this as I know Sidney gave up much to save us" a worried Mary shared 

"You are making your choice now... whatever you decide we are on your side" affirmed Charlotte. Mary looked at her children... knowing she had made the right decision.

"I suggest... you have your legal representative write the letter and they will handle all communication. I can see you are still not able to face them and need more time." stated Susan. Mary agreeing with her suggestion. 

Their attention was taken by the arrival of Lavinia. She had been to the house and had been directed towards the park. Everyone gathering around her. She had a large personality which attracted people towards her... the children loved her and all needed a hug from their Aunt Lavinia. Like the Heywood children the Parkers called both Susan and Lavinia 'Aunt'.

"Hello, my beautiful little ones" giving a kiss on their heads and accepted a hug from each one. She patiently listened to their stories and promised to read them a book when they got back to the house. Once satisfied the children went back to play and Lavinia finally turned to the other ladies.

"I have had such a busy time organising this dinner... Lord E had approved the guest list and the food will be spectacular" she expressed with excitement

"Now, Lavinia don't make it too fancy" Charlotte warned her friend

"I have not over down it... I promise" but everyone knew it was going to be a big event. Charlotte knew Lavinia was doing it because she loved them both and wanted to make the evening special. Lavinia was in the middle of speaking about the arrangement when Mary froze.

"What is wrong" Grace asked noticing Mary's pale face.

"It is Eliza and she is coming this way!" Mary spoke and everyone could see Eliza moving determinedly towards them.

"She wants to be friend's with you Susan" Mary leaning closer to Susan

"My dear... the whole London ton does!" laughed an amused Susan as she observed Eliza straightening up her outfit. Susan purposely taking Lavinia's arm and and great ladies moved away to talk... Eliza was not getting an introduction!

Charlotte and Grace standing on either side of Mary as they watched the final approach of Eliza who was followed from behind by her sister. 

"Mary, Mary... it is so good to see you... when did you come back from Sanditon?" Eliza asked but really wanted to have an excuse to speak with Lady Susan. Looking disappointed as she had seen the great lady move away.

Mary breathing out a sigh of relief... 'Eliza had no idea she had been somewhere else'.

"I have been back in London these last couple of weeks" Mary felt she was not lying

"I must have missed you the few times I visited... I have to say you are looking much better... Mary... the sea air of Sanditon must be finally agreeing with you" Eliza spoke

'Thank you , Eliza... I am feeling much better" Mary keeping her comments few and looking at her friends for help.

"It is certainly a nice day to be out this morning... commented Charlotte

"We love brining the children here so they can enjoy the fresh air... where is your son?" Grace asked politely.

"Oh... he is with the nanny... I have a number of visits and you know children can get in the way" commented Eliza... she was not really listening and kept glancing in the direction of Susan and Lavinia. Grace a patient lady could see it was not productive to continue.

"We have an afternoon event to attend so you must excuse us" Grace finishing the conversation

"Mary... I have missed attending events with you... maybe I can come with your this afternoon?" Eliza dared to ask

"No, that is not possible, Mrs Parker... the Duke and Duchess of Eastbourne are very selective" Susan finally stepping. She had been listening and wanted to put Eliza in her place.

"Good day" Susan taking Mary's arm and they walked away followed by the other ladies and children. Mary observing to Susan that Eliza had not even recognised her own nieces and nephews.

"Don't worry...your children will know they are loved by those of us who would happily be called Aunt" Susan commented. At that point Henry had rushed towards her "Aunt Susan... I think I injured my finger?"

"We will take you to cook who will look at your finger" Susan placed her arm around the little boy who walked beside her and seemed to have forgotten about his finger. Mary smiled and knew her children would be loved.


	78. The men

While the women were in the Park the men could be found in the 'White Club'. They only visited during the morning as it was quiet and not as many members to bother them. Charles had arrived and he was hearing about Lord Castle's attempt at attracting a Heywood woman.

"He has his work cut out for him... Victoria has similar characteristics to my Esther and you know I had to work hard to win her affections!" Charles puffing on his cigarette remembering his pursuit of his wife. It had been hard fought but worth it... he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I hear his mother the duchess visited you during the intermission... it is all over the ton... she never visits people so it was noticed" Charles repeating the information Esther had told him.

"It seems she was wanting to plead her son's case... he does seem different compared to the last time... but he was with his mother. She invited us all for tea this afternoon" Henry commented

While they were speaking Charles noticed Sidney and Tom Parker entering the room......

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked Henry... they were thinking about Mary and the Children.

Sidney had been keeping his brother company more since Mary had not come home. He recognised the group of men and narrowed his eyes. They had come back from York and Mary still was not home. He gained his brother's attention and they headed over towards the men.

"Well met, Parker brothers... please join us" Charles invited... trying not to look too nervous but failed poorly.

"I heard you have been up at your estate in York" Sidney deciding to take the lead in the conversation.

"Yes, we needed to view it and have decided to sell the property.. our family estate will be in Willindgon" Henry replied and smiled as he thought about his home.

"Tom... let me introduce my cousin Edward South... he has recently gotten engaged to my sister-in-law Alison Heywood" Crowe happily informing the Parker brothers... Edward smiling at his cousin joy and pride of this news.

While they were talking a number of men came up and paid respect to Henry and used the term 'My Lord'... Sidney and Tom looking at Henry

"Well... it seems that our friend here is heir to a Earldom... He is now the Viscount Crowe-Easting and will become the Earl of Eastings... can't believe it myself when I used to have to scrap him off the floor in bar rooms" laughs Charles

"Charles" warns Henry "It is only a title and it doesn't determine who you are."

"Well, Lord Crowe... we must have a chat about you investing more into our seaside town!" Tom cried. Henry didn't like the gleam that had appeared in Tom Parker's eyes.

Thankfully they were interrupted by the Duke of Eastbourne and his son Lord Castle.

"Hmmm.... this will be interesting!!!" commented Charles quietly

"Good morning, is it possible we could join you gentlemen" The Duke asked. Henry calling the servants to bring over more chairs.

"We are looking forward to visiting your home this afternoon" Henry spoke... it was clear the Duke had sought them out for a reason. The Duke noting Lord Babbington was part of the group turned to him.

"Yes, the duchess is looking forward to you coming... Lord Babbington... you and your wife are also welcome" Charles association added weight to the social connections of the Crowe and Heywood family. He didn't bother speaking to the other men... Sidney taking on an annoyed look while Tom just watched with glee.

"I am certain Lady Babbington will be happy to attend" Charles smiled. He called over a servant to write a note to be sent home for Esther. He knew she would drop any engagement to socialise with her friends.

The Duke finally getting to the main reason for speaking with the men... Lord Castle looking nervous and it was easy to see his father was the dominate personality.

"Tell me, Crowe... what is the dowry and status of your sister-in-law Victoria?" the duke coming to the point... from his wife he had been told his oldest son was besotted with the young woman. He had some reservations... her father was a gentleman farmer and she would have a small dowry.

Sidney and Tom were interested in hearing the financial position of the Heywood's. Henry without any problems informed the Duke of Victoria's dowry and could see he was pleasantly surprised. Henry also took note of the surprised looks on the Parker brother's faces... the amount was not small and knew they had always thought the Heywood's wealth was small.

"My Lord... those in London don't realise the wealth country gentleman have and their ability to generate money through investments. Anyone connected with the Heywood family is blessed... Victoria would be a treasure to your family... BUT... will your son be considered an asset to the Heywood family?" boldly spoke Henry.

The duke was taken aback by this... his family was one of the oldest families in England.. anyone would want to be connected.

"If your son wishes to pursue Victoria Heywood he is going to have to prove his worth... NOT in money but in character... the Heywood's value relationships and not money." Henry looking Stanley Castle in the eyes. "I have already warned your son that my wife's sister is not to be trifled with... if he has no honourable intentions he is to leave her be." Henry had taken on an authoritative voice which demanded respect. The Duke had known the past reputation of Henry Crowe and had seen his change since being aligned with the Heywood's. If his son was set on this woman he would not stop him.

"I understand sir, we will have to see if my son is successful with the lady... but I hear he has much to achieve before he is successful" laughed the duke

"As I told your son...Heywood women have their own minds and will make their own choices!" shared Henry

The Duke and his son bid them a good day and they walked over to speak with some other men.

"Cousin... I am happy John Heywood has given you the responsibility of looking after these arrangements" commented Edward

"I never cease to be amazed at your transformation... a number of years ago I wouldn't even let you look after my dogs" laughed Charles

"Easy now, old friend... Charlotte and I might decide not to be the godparents of your coming child!" teased Henry

"Who are your godparents going to be?' Tom Parker deciding to ask

"We are having two sets of godparents... Edward and Alison and Charles and Esther" shared Henry... starting to notice the uneasiness of Sidney who had not spoken for a while. He felt he was being assessed by his friend and it made him feel uneasy.

Henry sensing it was a good time to leave and was thankful Mary had not be brought up. Edward, Henry and Charles bid the Parker men a good day.

Sidney remained seated and smoked his cigarette in silence. His brother was babbling about the new possibilities of gaining more investment from these men. Sidney had not been able to ask Henry about Mary and had been upset in hearing about Charlotte plus the wealth of the Heywood's. 

Sidney turned his mind to what he could control. They had not heard anything from May... she was not in Sanditon... no longer in York... where was she?

Sidney was going to start making inquires to see if he could find her and the children.


	79. Time alone

Henry had returned from the club. He found the house quiet and was told Charlotte was resting in their room. He looked at his watch and frowned. It was very early for her to have a sleep so he walked quickly to their bedroom suite. He checked her breathing and felt for the movement of their babe before he could relax. He removed his outer clothing and shoes deciding to join her... gently moving her into his arms. She was his home...breathing in her essence he felt himself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Charlotte waking up feeling warm and realised she was being held securely by her husband. He had also placed his hand on her stomach as his way of protecting their babe while he slept. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes as she didn't want to leave this safe place. Both finally waking an hour later and while in each others arms spoke about the happenings of the morning. They always made sure they had time together... as there was always so many people around but they wouldn't have it any other way. They felt blessed with their family and it made their time alone more precious.

"Lavinia seems to be organising an elaborate dinner and has ordered a new gown for me to wear... you will be receiving a new evening suit and matching vest."

"Hmmm... as long as we match and everyone knows you are my wife... I think I will be able to tolerate the dinner" Henry giving her a lingering kiss

"Lord Crowe... are you worried?" Charlotte placing her arms around his neck

"No... you are the most beautiful woman and I see other men watching you!" Henry pulling her closer to him

"Henry... you draw your own stares from women ... how do you think I feel as I keep getting larger" Charlotte looking into his eyes

"My love... you are radiant and carrying our child. Remember you are enough for me!" ... Henry knew Charlotte was insecure sometimes and felt she was not good enough. He always made sure when they resurfaced he would remind her. 

"Thank you, my love.. you always know the right thing to say" Charlotte giving him a tender kiss this time. 

"Ahh... we saw Eliza Parker in the park today. Poor Mary... even though she was shocked she handled herself well. Eliza thought Mary had been in Sanditon?" shared Charlotte

"Hmmm.. we came across Tom and Sidney Parker at the club. It was hard not saying anything but I know we promised Mary not to say anything. Tom was just interested in asking for more money and Sidney was his usual self."

"Let me guess... moody and silently smoking?" Charlotte taking on a worried look

"Yes... I felt he was wanting to ask me something about Mary but we were interrupted by the Duke of Eastbourne"

"The Duchess last night and the Duke today... was Lord Castle with him" asked Charlotte

"Yes... it was clear his father is an imposing gentleman... Lord Castle didn't say anything the whole time... I think he looked a little embarrassed as his father asked about Victoria. It appears the Duke is happy to see the match but I told him his son is going to have to prove himself!"

"Good ... you know Victoria... she is not easily fooled" laughed Charlotte

"Charlotte... all of you are like that!" scoring himself a slap

"Now Lady Crowe...I feel I need to be rewarded for standing up for the family" he asked while running his hand down her body.

"Hmm... I don't know if we will have time..." but was interrupted by her husband

"I am sure, there is time..."

The couple arriving in the hallway just in time ... choosing to the ignore the knowing look from Susan... everyone entered the carriages for the scheduled afternoon tea with the Duke and Duchess of Eastbourne.


	80. Will you please stop pacing

"Stanley will you stop pacing... you are making me nervous" the Duchess cautioned her son. She had never seen him so nervous and it was quite unsettling for her. He was always confident and it was a new experience to see him uncertain.

"My son... come and sit down" she patted the place next to her" taking hold of his hand and noticed it was shaking.

"You have to be yourself and take a few deep breaths... goodness you are worse than your sister Elizabeth when the Earl Rosea courted her." laughed Alexandra Eastbourne

To show support for her son she had invited her daughters the Countess Rosea and the Countess Bethel whom had only recently married. 

Elizabeth and Georgina were amused to hear their brother Stanley was seriously contemplating marriage. They wanted to see the woman who had finally turned the head of their brother and from their own investigations heard pleasing things about the family. Both confessing to each other they wanted to meet the Heywood girls and were pleased to accept the invitation from their mother.

Elizabeth and Georgina entered the morning room followed by their husband's greeted their mother or mother-in-law.

"So... what is the plan?" Georgina asked her mother

"Are we to corner the girl and interrogate her?" teased Elizabeth

"Elizabeth... Georgina !" growled Stanley. He knew his sisters and they could put people off

"Mother.. he must be really taken by this one... I have never seen his looking so tense... maybe you should have a drink to calm down?" Georgina suggested.

"No thank you"

"Stanley...are you ok?.. you would never have refused a drink before!" exclaimed Elizabeth

"Elizabeth!" growled Stanley who was up pacing the room again.

"Girls... leave your brother alone... you can see he is highly strung... I hope he will be able to relax once our guests arrive" Alexandra cautioned her daughters.

The Duke or Kenneth Eastbourne walked into the drawing room and was pleased to see his whole family together. He had missed his daughters and wished they visited more. He walked over and gave each a kiss and shook the hands of their husband's. He had also taken note of his son pacing in the corner of the room... he shook his head and decided to join his wife.

The butler announcing their guests and the Eastbourne family witnessed the entrance of the Heywood/Crowe family. They entered all smiling and their unity was evident. They brought an energy to the room which was not missed by the Eastbourne's. You would be mistaken if it was the Heywood's who hosted as they embraced the Eastbourne family.

The Eastbourne family were cast under the spell of the Heywood's hospitality. The conversations were intelligent and the knowledge range of the Heywood's was extensive. Alexandra understanding why her son had been spending hours in the library. She had been impressed with his improved knowledge and that the Heywood's were pleased. Elizabeth and Georgina were delighted with Charlotte, Esther, Alison and Victoria... the women planning to see each other again.

Elizabeth and Georgina could see their brother needed help in speaking with Victoria... suggesting he give them a tour of the house. In the end Alison, Edward and Victoria were taken by Stanley. The others preferring to stay in the drawing room.

Charlotte who was still feeling tired decided to stay and Henry refused to leave her. Elizabeth and Georgina were impressed by his devotion towards his wife. They hoped their own husband's took note of the attention Lord Crowe lavished on his wife. They decided they wanted to get to know Charlotte better... she was closer to their age and they found her fascinating from the stories they had heard about her. They also loved Esther and found her an amusing lady. They could see these women becoming close friends. 

Grace, Mary and Susan were enjoying having a conversation with Alexandra.... this had not be the first time and they enjoyed speaking about their children. Alexandra laughing at the antics of the Heywood/Parker children. She was looking forward to being a grandmother. Grace agreed as she glanced in the direction of her Charlotte. Charles, Henry, Kenneth and his son-in-law's spoke abut business and the various management issues they faced with their country estates. The men asking Henry about the sale of his York estate and also if his wife had any investment tips.

While this was happening the tour of the house was progressing.......

"Could we see your library first?" Victoria asked... she wasn't interested in any other room.

"I was planning to take you to the library first... as he directed them into one of the largest rooms of the building... it was full of books. Victoria spell bound just walked along the shelve touching the books. Stopping when she recognised a book she had always wanted to read.

"You are welcome to come and use the library anytime..." Stanley invited her

"Thank you... there are some many books here I have always wanted to read" her eyes sparkled ... taking Stanley's breath away and he just watched her.

Edward making a coughing noise... reminding him that there were other people in the room. Stanley directed them to another part of the house and offered his arm to Victoria. She accepted his arm and they continued the tour.

"How are you finding London?" he asked her

"I am finding it very noisy but enjoying the various activities"

"What has been the most enjoyable?"

"When we visited the British Museum!!!" she answered without any thought

She spent time explaining the different exhibitions and the new knowledge she had learned. She did tell him about the curator who was surprised women could read academic books. Confessing she had been so angry she had given him a negative review of his work and badgered him with questions until he was sorry for his actions.

"I am sorry, Lord Castle... I have taken up all our time talking and not letting your speak" she looked into his face and smiled. She found him a good listener but was interested in his thoughts.

"That is alright... Miss Heywood... I enjoy hearing you talk" he was rewarded with her cheeks going red. This had been the first time she had been told by a gentleman they liked to hear her talk.

"Lord Castle... can you tell me about the book you are reading?"

Stanley gladly told her the name of the book... confessing he had not always been a great reader and found this one challenging.

"I have read that book... would you like me to help you?... reading is important... it broadens the mind" Victoria for some reason wanted to help this gentleman. He nodded and accepted her help. He suggested he could visit with his mother tomorrow.

In the eyes of Alexandra the afternoon tea had been a success. She was able to introduce her family to the Heywoods and Crowes. It also provided an opportunity for her son to spent time with Victoria Heywood. She herself had been impressed with the young lady who could stand up to her husband and had her own opinions.

After everyone had left she sat her son down...

"So... how did you go?" her son now had a smile on his face

"She is letting me come over to visit and we are going to talk about the book I am reading... but I need you to come with me"

"Stanley James Castle Eastbourne... I knew there was a scholar in you.. my.. this young woman had changed you... I quite like you this way!"


	81. You need to get to know him

Charlotte and Henry had been observing Lord Stanley Castle and were pleased he was showing a softer side... When they were in their room later that night Henry commented men did stupid things when around each other.

"Hmmm..." Charlotte knowingly looking at Henry. He had told her about the many things he got up too with his friends

"Charlotte... you know a man can change if he is inspired!" holding her tight and earned himself a passionate kiss. He had insecurities about his past but Charlotte was always there to support him.

The next morning Charlotte was thinking about this as she decided to speak with her sister. Castle deserved a chance the way Henry was given a chance.

Charlotte finding Victoria in the study reading 'the book' and busily writing down notes.

"Good morning, are you studying for an examination?" teased Charlotte. She knew Lord Castle was due to visit this afternoon with his mother... to discuss a book he was reading. Victoria looked up and frowned at her sister.

"Charlotte... I want to make sure I understand the full meaning and themes so I don't look like a fool" Victoria had spent time before going to sleep reading and thinking about future books he could read.

"I don't think Lord Castle will think you are a fool... I think he admires you!" shared her sister

"Me... I talk too much and take great pleasure in telling off a man who thinks I am wrong... he just wants me to help improve his mind" admitted Victoria

"I think he admires your mind and your personality... I saw the way he listened to you...he never looked tired or bored." smiled Charlotte at her sister who had just blushed

"How do you know?" questioned Victoria... wanting to know

"Victoria... you are a clever girl... do I have to explain it to you?" 

"No... but you told me to be careful of Lord Castle but he seems like a nice gentleman who is trying to improve himself?" asked a confused Victoria

"We just want you to be cautious as he is a friend of Edward's brother" commented Charlotte

"Do you mean men sometimes will be one thing and then another?"

"Yes... but you know women do the same."

Victoria thinking about her childhood friend Alice. She was always friendly to your face but would say nasty things about Victoria to other people.

"You have to get to know Lord Castle ... but I have learnt that often a person hides their true self so they won't get hurt" encouraged Charlotte

"Like Henry?"

"Yes... he is the best of men. I want that for you but make sure you guard your heart" Charlotte embracing her sister as she looked at the complex notes Victoria had written

"Hmmmm... I know... " Victoria was the same age Charlotte was when she went to Sanditon.

Lord Castle was eligible... he came from a pleasant family and he was partial towards her sister. In all interactions he had been respectful towards Victoria... the image of him at York was disappearing which pleased Charlotte.

As Charlotte watched her sister write notes about the book she smiled... Lord Castle was going to get the full force of her sister... Victoria was the passionate reader and smartest of them all. Not many young men in their local area could keep up with her and often would avoided her all together. She was very argumentative and refused to be put down. Lord Castle looked liked he wanted to improve himself and from his actions valued her sister's mind. Victoria was very beautiful but it was her intellect that made her superior to many other women.

Charlotte leaving her sister in the study found Henry playing with the children in the conservatory.

'Charlotte!" the children crowding around her and Henry having to place his arm around her to steady her balance. She leaned against him as she greeted each child.

"Let's all go to the park for a walk" She suggested... the children running to get their coats and hats.

"Are you well enough?" Henry asked... she had been so tired yesterday!!!

"I am feeling much better and walking is good for us all... I have been tired as this little one has started to get more active and keeps me awake at night!"

"Only a small walk today" firmly stated Henry

On the way back from the park Charlotte told him about her sister and her in depth notes.....

She hoped poor Lord Castle could keep up with Victoria!


	82. Will I be good enough

Lord Stanley Castle was thinking deeply as he looked out the window of the carriage... he had spent the best part of the night reading his book and hoping he would not embarrass himself. He could see she was far superior in knowledge even though he had attended university. He regretted not applying himself more in his studies.

He had decided from the beginning he would be honest about his faults and past actions. It was freeing not having to put on a pretence and false confidence.

He was thankful her family had forgiven him for his behaviour in York. He blushed at his actions towards the women. He had learned a lesson that had changed the course of his life. He had been spending more time with his father and learning more about the management of the family's holdings. Even before meeting Victoria he was starting to prepare himself for his future life. 

He had developed a rogue reputation by just being associated with Lord North and Lord South. His mother had warned him about his close friends. He had never participated in their illegal or violent activities which he was grateful for. He couldn't erase his past but learn from it and make changes. He had heard about the reputation of Henry Crowe and that it was possible to change and find a lady who would see past his poor choices.

He was brought out of his mussing by the carriage stopping and his two sisters seating themselves opposite himself and his mother!

"Mother?... looking at her and then his sisters

"We asked mother if we could come... we wanted to see our new friends again... especially Victoria!" commented Georgina

"You were not invited!" Stanley simply stated and realised he was not going to be able to spent the time he wanted with the lovely Victoria. His head dropping in disappointment.

"They are visiting Alison and Charlotte... my dear... you will still get your time with Victoria but not alone" spoke his compassionate mother.

He breathed out in relief and nodded at his mother's instruction...he was not going to do anything to ruin his future chances with Victoria. He looked out the window and started thinking about the conversation he was to have with her. His mother and sisters just looked at each other in disbelief... they hoped he would be successful in his pursuit as they could see his heart was already engaged.

Alexandra watched her son and smiled... he was the spitting image of his handsome father... 6 foot 2 with dark eyes and wavy dark brown hair... he was also intelligent and she was pleased Victoria Heywood appreciated him ...... more than the other women who had thrown themselves at her son.

They arrived on time and were welcomed by the ladies. The various friendship groups separating to engage in their own conversations. It was at this point Victoria suggested they go and sit in the corner of the room to discuss the book he was reading... he was a little stunned when he noticed she had pages of notes and he started feeling unprepared.

Charlotte stopping him. "don't let my sister scare you... she was preparing all morning... this really matters to her" giving him an encouraging smilie.

"Thank you" he commented softly and headed over to where Victoria had settled herself.

Stanley spent the next hour listening and talking about the book with Victoria. She was passionate and knew so much. His admiration for her grew as she spoke about the themes and characters. She seemed to be pleased with him and gave him another book to read for their next discussion.

While they were having their discussion they were being observed by everyone in the room... particularly their mothers.

"Alexandra... I have never seen someone listen so intently to my daughter"

"He really wants to improve himself but I know he finds your daughter special" admitted Alexandra

"Victoria has never taken the time to help someone like this... she normally spends her time arguing her point" reflected Grace

Stanley were disappointed their time was finished but his heart thumped when she asked if anyone would like to go for a walk in the park. Everyone except Charlotte and Henry decided to go. Charlotte was looking tired and Henry suggested she have a rest. They bid everyone a good afternoon and headed to their room. Everyone else going for a walk including the children who swarmed around them like bees.

Stanley had Victoria on his arm......

"Lord Castle... I have to confess when I first meet you I made a snap judgement about you" spoke Victoria hesitantly

"Hmmm" Stanley looking down to see her face

"I told my family you were more concerned about your looks than your brains... I know I made a judgment without really knowing you... please forgive me" she closed her eyes and looked up to see his reaction.

"Thank you... but in the past I was concerned about my looks..." he spoke honestly

"What are you concerned about now?" she questioned him

"I want to become a man that will be respected and that a woman would see worthy of marrying" he shared while looking into her eyes.

"Ohhh.. I think that is a noble aim" Victoria smiled brightly which warmed his heart.

"How do you think I am going with my noble aim?" He returned a smile and waited to see what she thought of him.

"I think... I think... you... are already showing some of those qualities" she breathed out honestly.

"Good... I am aiming to get...better... you inspire me to be a better man" he shared his heart... he had never done that before... 

After their guests had left Grace took her daughter aside

"How did it go? It seems you have a willing pupil?"

"Yes... he has a soft heart and I find him very agreeable!!!"

Well I image we will be seeing him more so get to know him my love... we only have a limited time before we go home for Alison's wedding.

Victoria nodded and spent her night thinking about the handsome but clever Lord Castle.


	83. There is something wrong with Charlotte

Henry had returned from his exercise at the club and found Charlotte was still in bed. She was asleep and this was abnormal for her. She had steadily been growing more tired and he was becoming concerned.

"Charlotte" he gently woke her and was thankful she opened her eyes. He gathered her in his arms and looked carefully at her face. She was looking pale and was fighting to stay awake.

"Good morning my love... I might sleep a little longer... I am feeling very tired" She smiled and closed her eyes.

He felt her stomach and the babe was moving and felt her forehead. She was not warm but clearly something was wrong!

"Charlotte... what is wrong?" he spoke to her as he cradled her in his arms. He called for his servant to get Grace Heywood and called for the doctor. He didn't move and watched her as she slept in his arms.

It felt like hours but Grace rushed into the room. Her face showing concern as she looked at her pale sleeping daughter.

"Henry... I am going to need to check her over..." Grace waited to see what he was going to do

"I will stay with her..." he firmly stated

Grace and Henry made Charlotte comfortable... Grace carefully checking her daughter and the babe... Grace didn't want the doctor checking as they often didn't know what was best. Henry knew exactly what she was doing as he had done the same thing on the farm.

He leaned down and kissed Charlotte's forehead and prayed everything would be ok.

Susan entered the room... she had only been informed and looked worried. Charlotte was the daughter she never had and to see her in this condition was painful. Susan sat on the other side of Charlotte and took hold of her hand. Mary was down stairs making sure everything was running smoothly while they worked out what was wrong.

Grace had finished her examination and looked at Henry and Susan

"The babe is moving and everything seems to be in order..." everyone breathing a sigh of relief

"For some reason... her body is needing rest and that is why she is sleeping. We will need to watch for fever or other signs of illness... at this stage she needs rest" stated Grace. She covered her daughter and went over to give Charlotte a kiss on the head.

"I will make sure this part of the house is kept quiet and there are servants at hand to do anything that is needed" Susan getting up... she was glad there was something she could do.

"Henry... have you had anything to eat?" Grace spoke softly

"I am staying here... she might wake up and need something!" he commented

"I will get some food delivered to you and I will be back to check on you all" Henry nodded to show he had heard her but he was just focused on his sleeping wife.

Once downstairs Grace gathered her children together who knew there was something wrong..... waited for their mother to speak...

"Your sister Charlotte is unwell and needs to sleep... we have to be quiet so she can rest... we need to pray that she will feel better soon" Grace trying to keep her voice calm but failed. Charlotte had been one of the healthiest of her children and she was worried... very worried. 

Alison and Victoria picking up Lydia and Johanna who had started to cry. Alex had moved to be next to his mother and placed his head on her shoulder. Grace calling for paper wrote an urgent message to her husband. He needed to know his oldest daughter was sick and if possible she needed him to come... they didn't know what was to happen. After giving everyone a kiss...Grace went back upstairs to sit with Charlotte.

"Charlotte... we need you to wake up!" Henry and Grace speaking to her as she slept...


	84. Will my sister be ok?

The house was cast under a dark cloud as the family was anxious for their friend...sister or daughter. All visitors were denied entry and the planned activities for the day were suspended. The doctor had arrived but had not been very helpful to the disgust of Grace. She wished the local midwife from Willingdon could be present as she would known what was wrong.

All the London doctor wanted to do was give her daughter an ill smelling tonic. Grace was not going to let her daughter be experimented on by a stranger!

After he had left Grace turned to her friend...

"Susan... I need an experienced midwife... could you please find one?" Grace urgently asked

Susan who had limited knowledge of this sent a message to a few ladies to seek this information... an urgent message was also sent too Esther. Grace didn't trust the midwife recommended by the doctor. Charlotte was resting peacefully and they had time to find someone they could trust.

The Heywood children had been comforted and were now playing with the Parker's who were keeping them entertained. Mary was proud of her children as they were doing their best to look after their friends. It gave her hope that they would be loving and caring adults.

Victoria needed to do something for her sister... she had been disappointed with the doctor's lack of knowledge and thought she could do better. She went to Susan's library and searched the shelves for any medical books but found only one about gout. She needed a bigger library... but where?... she quickly left the room and sought Susan...her mother was with Charlotte and she didn't want to disturb her.

"Susan... I need to go and visit the Duke and Duchess of Eastbourne... they have a library 3 times the size of yours and I remember seeing a section full of medical books. I will take Alex with me as he loves reading and I will not be alone... I don't want to take anyone away from the house." she urgently explained to Susan.

Susan thought for a moment and agreed. Calling for a carriage to be arranged. Victoria quickly got ready and collected Alex from the playroom who was happy to help his sister.

"Now Alex... I need you to be a good boy for me... you must always stay with me. You meet the family yesterday and I know they will help us. I know we will find a book in the large library that will help" Victoria placing her arm around her brother.

The two spent a quiet trip and before they knew it they were standing at the front door of the Eastbourne's home. Victoria knew it was not the normal visiting hours but drew courage and knocked on the door. She ignored the butler's disapproving look and waited with her brother. She needed to speak with one of the Eastbourne's...she hoped Lord Castle would be in...but she couldn't think about that at the moment as her sister was ill.

To her dismay everyone was out of the home except the Duke... he appeared from his study with a frown... but when he saw Victoria he smiled.

"I am sorry...but my wife is not here at the moment ... is there something I can do for you" he noticed Victoria looking anxious.

Clutching her brother's hand Victoria looked the Duke in the eyes...

"My sister Charlotte has become ill and we don't know what is wrong with her...I would like to use your library as I know you have one of the best in the country... please your grace... there might be some medical books that might help us?... the doctor who visited this morning has no idea" She spoke with fear in her voice and waited to hear his decision.

The Duke nodded and made sure a servant was present if they needed anything. He noticed she knew where the library was without being told. From time to time he would check on the two and he found their heads buried in a book... even little Alex was trying to help.

Thankfully the Duke knew his wife had gone to visit their daughter Elizabeth and his son was at the club. He sent a message asking them to come home urgently.

Stanley Castle had agreed to meet his friend North at the club. North has been upset with him declining his recent invitations.

"Where have you been man?... you are missing out on the fun... it was quite satisfying at the 'Scott's club' last night!" North giving his friend a knowing look. Castle in the past would have laughed at his friend...but not today... he had tasted a finer quality of woman. He was seeking different company.

"I have been busy with my father and improving my acquaintance with the Crowe/Heywood family" he told his friend.

"Heywood... you can't be interested in that Victoria ... granted she is beautiful but you know what those women are like... no fun with them!"

"I will not let you speak about this family in that tone, North!" Castle spoke with a harsh tone his friend had never heard him use before

"Well, well... it seems you are serious" North laughs

"Yes... and I appreciate you show respect to this family... I remind you what happened to South in York!"

At that moment the servant sent from his father arrived and he quickly opened the message. Without any explanation to his friend he got up and left the club... leaving North holding a drink in his hand.

Stanley was thankful his horse was fast and he made it back home in good time. He was meet by his father who had been waiting for someone to return.

"How long has she been here?" Stanley asked his father

"I would say about one hour... I have been keeping an eye on them"

Stanley heading towards the library and his heart broke as he saw Victoria reading a book with her a hand resting on her temple. Alex had fallen asleep next to her and she was supporting him with her other arm.

"Miss Heywood, can I help?" he spoke softly

"Lord Castle... yes... my sister is sick and I thought I could help her... but there so many book..." words failing her and tears formed in her eyes. She had been trying to be strong for her little brother.

Stanley moving quickly... picking up the sleeping Alex and sat down next to her. She tried to stop the tears but they just kept falling.

"Miss Heywood" Stanley spoke again... "I am here... I will do whatever you want."

She looked at him cradling her brother and relaxed. She spent time talking to him about what she had discovered and he encouraged her as she spoke.

His mother arriving home knowing the serious condition of Charlotte sought out Victoria to comfort her. She stopped at the door of the library observing Victoria was being comforted by her son and sat in a lounge chair and waited until she was noticed.

"Will my sister be ok?" Victoria asked Stanley

"I don't know, we need to pray she will get better" he replied

"She has always been the strongest and looked after us when we were sick" tears forming in her eyes

"I know you are trying to help... I will be here.. " he reassured her.

"I am so glad... thank you" she breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a smile.


	85. We are so thankful for your help

Charles had been completing business when Esther rushed into the study looking flustered.

"What is wrong ? Is James ok? Are your well?" he got up and took his wife in his arms

It was all it took..... Esther who normally was so good at controlling her emotions burst into tears. He had to calm her before he could get an answer from her.

"It is Charlotte.. there is something wrong. The doctor has been but he has no idea why she is not waking up... " cried Esther

Charles taking on an alarmed look... thought about Henry and what he was going through.

"Could you give me the message you received?" He had noticed she was holding the letter in her hand.

"Let us go and find Alice our midwife and we can personally take her to Charlotte... this is the best course of action to help our friends".

They gathered little James and traveled to the home of their midwife. Thankfully Alice Campbell was home and after being told of Charlotte's condition willingly came with them instantly. Alice was also happy to see how much little Lord James Babbington had grown and be of assistance for Lord and Lady Crowe.

They arrived in no time and Alice was taken directly to Charlotte ... the look of relief on Grace's face was evident. She embraced both Charles and Esther thanking them for their assistance. It had been been a long day and they were truly worried. Charlotte had stirred only briefly but had remained asleep for the whole time. Alice started asking key questions ... confirming to Grace this woman was an experienced midwife.

Tension in the room decreased as Alice took control of the situation.......

"What was the name of the doctor who visited you?" Alice asked

"Hmmm... he is a good doctor but he has no idea about female conditions" she commented

"He suggested tonics!" an angry Grace commented while stroking Charlotte's cheek with her hand. She had barred the doctor from touching Charlotte after he suggested bleeding her.

While the women were speaking Henry just watched Charlotte and turned to see what the midwife thought was wrong?.

Charles looked at his friend seeing fear in his eyes and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder to support him.

Everyone was asked to leave except Henry and Grace!!!

By this time Victoria and Alex had been brought back home by Alexandra Eastbourne and Lord Castle. Victoria seeing everyone waiting in the morning room and noticed her mother was missing.

"What is happening? she asked anxiously... her face reflecting everyone else's. Stanley hovering close to her which was not missed by the others in the room. 

Alison taking her sister aside "Esther and Charles were able to bring a trusted midwife who is currently examining Charlotte. She has only woken once and gained a little colour since you left this morning."

Mary had arranged tea and gently forced everyone to sit down. Everyone gravitating to their favoured individual... Victoria choosing to sit on the same chase as Stanley Castle. Susan wondering what had happened while Victoria had visited the Eastbourne's.... decided to sit with the duchess.

"Alexandra... what occurred from the time I sent Victoria to your home and now? She and your son seem to have grown closer?" she questioned her friend

She explained what had occurred and how her son was able to show his care for Victoria... this event had certainly moved things along much quicker. Not that she wished it... she was well aware of the dangers for women carrying children. She prayed that it was not too serious and that Charlotte would recover.

Mary suggested a walk in the park while they waited for news. She also didn't want Grace to walk into a room full of people if the news was not positive. It was proposed Alison, Edward, Victoria, Stanley and all the children go on an excursion. Susan seeing the wisdom in Mary's suggestion told Alison the purpose. Alison understanding helped the children get ready and the group left for the park. Mary taking on the directing of the staff as Susan's mind was occupied. 

In the end it was Mary... Esther..... Charles....Susan and Alexandra waiting for news!


	86. She will be well!

Alice was an experienced midwife and had seen many things in her career. Even though Lady Crowe was a petite lady Alice could see that she was a strong woman. Under the watchful eyes of Lord Crowe and Lady Crowe's mother she took her time to examine her. Alice was not used to having a husband present but was impressed with Lord Crowe's devotion to his wife.

After she had finished her examination she turned to speak with Henry and Grace...

Lord Crowe... Mrs Heywood... your wife and daughter is sleeping as her body is having to work harder than normal. Mrs Heywood... is there history of twins in your family?

Grace... nodded and laughed...she should have known...

"There is no sign of fever or other illness or in a coma... clearly she needed a good rest... you will need to wake her up every couple of hours and give her some clear soup. I expect once her body has recharged Lady Crowe will be back on her feet. She just needs to be careful from now on."

Henry who had been in shock pulled Charlotte into his arm and kiss her forehead... they were going to be parents of twins... now she had to wake up so he could tell her. Tears spilled in relief and he looked at Grace who was also crying.

"I will go to the kitchen to give instructions for the soup and I will be back to stay until Lady Crowe is awake. I will not be leaving until I am satisfied with her progress." firmly stated Alice... leaving Henry and Grace alone with Charlotte.

"I should have know... when I checked one must have been hiding behind the other..." Grace going over to give her daughter a kiss and then brushed away her tears.

Grace leaving to go and tell those downstairs the good news.

Henry pushed away hair from her face as he glazed at his beautiful wife. The effort a woman went through to have a child made her a warrior in Henry's eyes. His wife had always been the stronger of the two of them and she was proving her strength even more. He bent down and gave her a tender kiss and was surprised when it was returned. He pulled away and saw Charlotte watching him... her eyes were open...

"Oh... my love... I am so happy you have finally decided to wake up... it has been a very long day!" Henry spoke and his voice had become rough as he was feeling very emotional.

"Henry... what do you mean?"

"You have been sleeping all day and everyone was worried... but everything is well now...but I have to tell you something..."

Downstairs Grace had arrived in the morning room and was instantly the focus of everyone who had remained. She blew out a deep breath and smiled. Everyone instantly relaxed as they could see it was going to be positive news.

"Thank you... Esther and Charles for bringing Alice who has been a god send for us... nothing is wrong with Charlotte except she is carrying twins!

"Twins!" everyone getting up and embracing each other in relief and joy.

"But what about the sleeping?" Susan asked still with a concerned tone

"It appears she has been overdoing it and it caught up with her... her body went into hibernation to focus on the babies. She is sleeping normally and we just need to make sure to keep watch on her" Grace shared

A servant appeared and spoke with Grace who smiled more... "Charlotte has woken up... I need to go and see her" Grace leaving everyone to celebrate the good news.

Grace entered the bedroom and smiled at her daughter who smiled back at her. "So I see you are to continue the Heywood tradition of carrying multiple babies!" she laughed and it felt good.

Charlotte was now sitting up with Henry being her backboard and pillow.

"I should have know... but there has been so many things happening that I just assumed I was tired and that the babe was very energetic" honestly shared Charlotte

"No wonder you were struggling to sleep... you have two acrobats performing in your womb" Henry realised.

Alice walking in the room... smiled at her patient "Well, Lady Crowe...have you been given the news. You are going to have to take it easy when you are tired... no wonder you slept the day away"

"Thank you Alice.. I feel safe knowing you will be keeping an eye on the three of us!" Charlotte trying out that and turned to see her husband's broad smile.

"Good... a special soup and tea will be arriving soon and you must have it... you must follow all my instructions... understand?" she firmly spoke and Charlotte nodded.

The good news spreading through the house and everything was going back to normal ... taking turns everyone was allowed to go and visit Charlotte. Lydia and Johanna went together and lay on either side of their sister and gave her a hug sandwich.

"Well... at least you have practise with your twin sisters... just remember when there is two they work together... they will keep you on your toes" laughs Grace.

There was much joy and laughter in the house as Charlotte and Henry were going to have twins!


	87. I feel refreshed

Charlotte woke up finally feeling refreshed! 

Even though her extended sleep had scared everyone it had done the world of good for her. She hadn't realised how tired she was and understood why she had been struggling with her energy.

'Twins!' she thought... her mother was right... they can be a handful but they always had each other. She saw that with her siblings who were twins. They had special connections and often knew what the other was thinking. John was the twin to Alison... Charlotte knew Alison missed her twin and it would be interesting when Edward meet John. 

She stretched and rubbed her middle... now knowing there was two babies growing inside her.

"How are you feeling? Henry spoke softly... Henry had been woken by her movements. He gently pulled her to him and he spent time looking at her precious face. His hand running down her body and finally resting on her middle. He moved so their foreheads were touching and gave her a good morning kiss.

"I am much better" she shared

"I was terrified... when you wouldn't wake up" his voice broke and he took a deep breath

"I know... I promise to rest when I am tired" she was thankful to see his face relax.

"You are going to have to be careful... maybe going to York was too much?" he shared

"No... it would have happened if we were home... we are together... I am well and our babies are clearly full of energy" Charlotte moving his hands so he could feel the full movements of their children. He moved down and started speaking to his two children.

"I am sorry, my loves... I didn't know there are two of you so please forgive your papa..." he smiled as he watched their movements.

"I need to have my personal needs seen too!!!" urgently spoke Charlotte who didn't really want to interrupt her children's time with their papa but needed to get up.

She pulled herself up and moved to the edge of the bed and before she knew it Henry was beside her. He gently helped her up and made sure she was steady and safe. Once her personal needs were meet he settled her back into the bed making sure she was comfortable.

He was such a good man... she could tell on his face that he had been concerned and the previous day was still fresh on his mind.

"You are resting today and there will be no arguments!" he firmly stated

"Yes, My Lord!" she teased and was given a warning stare from Henry... he didn't want to see a reoccurrence of yesterday.

"The only activities you are allowed to do today is have a warm bath, eat food and rest... nothing more... Lady Crowe" he informed her

"Nothing more?..." a spark appearing in her eyes

"Nothing more... I will be with you to make sure you follow the instructions" he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss... Charlotte placing her arms around his neck returned it with the same passion.

Henry had thought he was losing her yesterday and he was still getting over the shock. He just needed to be with her and watch over her. They spent a quiet day reading together, talking about their children, plans for the estate. Henry making sure Charlotte ate and was well rested.

Of course Charlotte had visitors but were limited to the adults. The little Heywood's were pacified by the knowledge they would see Charlotte the next day. It didn't stop Lydia or Johanna who snuck in when everyone was busy. Henry had left the room to collect some letters and found the pair snuggled asleep with Charlotte. He would not move them for the world and happily sat on a chair by the bed completing his business. 

All three waking up together...the little girls giving Henry their most adorable smiles to avoid getting into trouble.

"We just wanted to be near our sister... we were worried about her and the babies" seriously spoke Lydia

"I am glad you came... even though you were told you could see me tomorrow!" Charlotte drawing her sisters closer to her and they rested a head on her shoulder.

"Well, my love, you better get used to this... we will have our own twins to contend with!" smiled Henry

"Yes... we are blessed" Charlotte kissing the heads of her sisters and relaxed as she thought about the future.

Grace popping in as she was looking for the little girls. The Parker girls had come to her in a panic as they couldn't find Lydia or Johanna. Grace suspected where they would be and was proven correct. When she cast her eye over her oldest and youngest daughters together she smiled.

"I warned you...twins work together... they keep you on your toes... but they can be so cute!" laughing Grace as she left the room.


	88. So many things to do before we go home

Grace found Jenny and reassured her Lydia and Johanna were with their sister Charlotte.

"I am sorry Aunt Grace... I lost track of Lydia and Johanna... I will not make the same mistake again" spoke Jenny

"Jenny, you have such a caring heart... you need to know those two are tricky... they have fooled many people.. even their mother!." Grace giving Jenny a hug and waited until she saw a smile appear on the girl's face.

Grace was very grateful for the Parker children as they had looked after her three little ones. Alex and Henry had become best friends and were inseparable... at the moment they were in the playroom engaged in a battle scene. She had to thank Edward who had helped the boys understand the battle strategy and he himself joined in with all the enthusiasm of a young boy. 'He will make a good father'... thought Grace. She had been getting to know this quiet man and could see he balanced her daughter's loud personality. He loved Alison and was seeking to meet all her needs. She was looking forward in seeing them married and start their own family.

Her thoughts turned to her husband... she wondered where he was?

She had sent a message early in the morning to her husband and hoped he would get it. She realised she may have been hasty in her panic the previous day but she couldn't change it now. Charlotte was better and that was what mattered. All she prayed was that if he had decided to come to London that he would be safe on the roads.

She should have known about the twin possibility since she herself and other family members had twins. She was just thankful they now knew and could ensure that Charlotte was well and strong for the delivery. She planned to write to their local midwife who would help in the delivery of the twins. Alice had stayed overnight and only just been taken home. She would visit every day until the family headed back to Willingdon. The date of their departure was fast approaching and Charlotte needed to be well enough to travel home. Charlotte already telling her mother she was already feeling better and with a determined glint in her eye informing Henry she could endure a carriage ride home.

Grace now turned her thoughts back to the wedding preparations for Alison. There was much to do and she now had to make sure Charlotte didn't over do it... but by the protective look of Henry she knew Charlotte would be well cared for... but she knew Charlotte would want to be involved. Esther and Lavinia were coming around in the morning as the final arrangements were being made. Grace deciding the ladies would move to Charlotte's room so she could be part of the planning.

Charles and Edward could spend time with Henry. She was very proud of her son-in-law who never wavered and was a strong support when they were unsure of the outcome. Grace remembering to tell Henry when they had a moment alone.

She entered the morning room and was surprised to find that Lord Castle was visiting with his mother.

"You will find Victoria and Alison in the library..." Grace showing compassion for the young man who was looking eagerly around for someone.

He took his leave and happily went to find Victoria...Grace and Alexandra smiled as they were witnessing the blossoming of young love.

"Alexandra... it is so nice you have come... Charlotte is on the mend but is still resting. We have wedding planning tomorrow and she wants to be involved" smiled Grace

"Ahh... there is much to do... I had two at once... it will be easier with my son" Alexandra smiled at Grace.

"I know that Victoria is very eager to have another book discussion with your son...I hope he has been preparing..." the two ladies laughing together.

Grace and Alexandra happily discussing wedding arrangements. Grace could tell a wedding of the Eastbourne family was very different to her own. She hoped the Heywood's would be good enough for the Eastbourne's if Lord Castle chose to marry Victoria. 

Her insecurities must have shown as Alexandra place her hand on Grace's... "I feel Victoria would be the best choice for my son and I would be privileged having our families joined through their marriage. Yesterday has brought them closer together. Now we have to give them opportunities to understand each other better. When are you leaving for Willingdon? Alexandra asked

"Three weeks?"

"Hmmm... I will put on a dinner towards the end of your time and I know we will be seeing each other at various events." commented a thoughtful Alexandra... the two mothers conspiring against their children... in the end the didn't have to try hard as the pair were already gravitating towards each other.


	89. Man of action

John Heywood had been happily reading the newspaper after another satisfying day on his estate. He had been pleased with his oldest son who had been efficiently managing the Crowe estate. They had spent much time together and he was able share words of wisdom with his son. His brother and wife had been staying with them while his wife was in London. He was looking forward in seeing everyone back from London. He was needing the whole family together again. He was also looking forward to meeting Edward South... Grace had approved of him in her letters. There was also a Lord Castle who was showing interest in Victoria.

He was interrupted by a loud noise made be a rider on a horse arriving on the property... his son John striding in with the letter. John could see it was his wife's writing and he suddenly become concerned.

He quickly opened it and after reading it passed it to his son.....

My dearest,

I am writing to inform you that Charlotte has fallen ill. We can't wake her and have called for the doctor. I don't know what is the problem. I need you, John...

Yours, Grace

It was short and John could see she had been shaking when writing the message.

He looked at his son...

"We are leaving within the hour... you are coming with me... it will be dangerous as we may have to travel in poor light."

John's brother William arrived and was informed of the situation. The two men packing the essentials and were on their way to London within 1/2 hour. They were taking their best horses and hoped to make London in good time. They also had loaded guns as they were travelling roads that were regularly controlled by bandits. They would have normally avoided these roads but they had to get to London fast. 

John knew Grace would be angry with him but he needed to get to London... his wife needed him.

John and his son were accomplished riders...making good time to an inn before it was too dark... they took rooms and it gave the horses time to rest after being ridden hard from Willingdon. Thankfully they had not come across any bandits and they were able to sleep peacefully.

They were up early and were on their way before many of the other inhabitants of the inn had woken up... when they entered the outskirts of London they slowed their pace to give the horses a rest. He didn't know what to expect and he was determined to be calm. He and his son were getting strange looks as they entered the neighbourhood of Lady Susan... they must have looked like country rebels... but he didn't care...

They jumped off their horses and entered Susan's home.. the first person he saw was Grace and she burst into tears when see saw him.

"John... you came!" crying in his arms.

"Grace... I came as soon as I got your message... Charlotte?" he asked and waited for her response

"John... she will be ok..." Grace continued to cry as she had had to be strong for everyone around her.

"Mother.. what do you mean?" Charlotte's brother asks... he was unsettled by seeing his mother upset. She moved and gave her oldest son an embrace and was so happy to see he had come with his father.

The men had not taken off their coats... Grace frowned when she saw the guns... they had taken a dangerous route.

"Grace... Charlotte?" John asked

"She is awake... I will take you both now..." she smiled and John relaxed... he had been fearing the worst.

He entered the room... Charlotte was paler than he had last seen her but she was alive. He went to her bedside and fell on his knees.. taking hold of her hands and looked at her. John standing behind his father

"Papa?" she spoke... it was music to his ears... tears forming in his eyes.

"Your mother sent a message that you were ill... I came straight away" he spoke to her... his eyes never leaving her face.

Charlotte smiling at her father and informed him of their news. John Heywood laughing out loud and gathered his daughter in his arms.

"Well... you are continuing the Heywood tradition... you know your cousin Lucy has just found out she is expecting twins!. I am glad you are well, my daughter... you can't image the things I was thinking about as we rode here." He kissed her forehead and allowed his son to congratulate his sister.

Henry strode into the room as he had been informed of the men's arrival... they embraced each other.

"Well, son... twins.. thank goodness you have had practise with the girls." He laughed again... his voice carrying though the whole house which brought his other children. He gave Alison, Victoria, Alex, Lydia and Johanna embraces and kiss them on their foreheads. Every child was precious to him and he was pleased they were all well. Everyone sitting around Charlotte's bed and the Heywood/Crowe Clan caught up with each other.

Grace just smiled......her 'man of action' was here and everything was going to be well!


	90. Guns and London dangers

Now that Charlotte was no longer in danger John Heywood could relax. After speaking with his wife he decided to stay in London to watch over everyone. Currently there was 7 out of his 12 children plus Grace and Henry in London.

He also had two young gentlemen to meet... Edward South and Lord Stanley Castle!

Leaving the the ladies Henry, John and John Christopher headed to the study. John wanted to check on Henry as he could see the man had been shaken from the experience.

"Grace told me you were strong and never left Charlotte's side. I am proud of you son... I know it would have been hard watching and not knowing what was wrong. Let us be thankful Charlotte is alright and we can now celebrate the fact we will be expecting two little ones" John placing his hand on Henry's shoulder and the two men smiled at each other.

John needed to calm his nerves after the mad dash to London suggested they clean their weapons. Grace had not been impressed and John knew she would be talking to him later about this matter. Henry not wanting to be left out brought out the guns from York that needed the same treatment. The three men looking every bit the country gentlemen as they expertly maintained their weapons. This activity being a regular task in Willingdon but was met with alarm by the London staff.

Food was delivered to the study and the men enjoyed spending time together. John Christopher updating Henry about the Crowe estate and the various tasks that still needed their attention. Henry sharing their experiences in York and the various challenges they faced. John and John Christopher both laughing as Henry's retelling of the shooting competition.

"I am glad to hear your put those young gentlemen in their place... my girls... don't mess with them... we taught them well!" laughed John. He was still angry with Lord South and his attempted attack on Alison. He was very proud his daughter had been able to defend herself but wished it had not happened to her.

"So Edward South... describe him to me?" John asked

Henry spending time explaining his cousin's background and highlighting his differences compared to his older brother. Henry knowing that was the main reason John was asking.

"Good... Good... when do you think we will see this young man?" John looking at his watch

The first weapon had been disassembled, cleaned and reassembled ... John was checking the firing mechanism when Edward walked into the study. John didn't mean too but the gun clicked and Edward dived for the floor.

"Edward... they are not loaded!" cried Henry getting up. He helped his cousin up who thought his future father-in-law was shooting him.

"Son, I am so sorry about frightening you there... you know if I actually shot you... my days would be numbered.. Alison and her mother would hunt me down" John laughing and went over to shake Edwards's hand.

Edward breathing out a relieved breath...

"That is alright, sir" Edward accepting John's hand.

"Edward... this is my oldest son 'John Christopher and the twin of Alison" Edward feeling like he was being sized up by Alison's brother... stood taller.

"I am pleased to meet you... Edward...you are very lucky to have captured the heart of my sister. Now... how are you with guns?" John Christopher asked

The men settling back into their various places in the room...

Alison and Victoria followed by Grace and Charlotte walked into the study as they had heard Henry's raised voice. Henry taking charge of his wife and made sure she was seated comfortably next to him.

Alison had a concerned look on her face as she had heard Edwards's name being shouted.

"What happened?" She noticed Edward looking a little ruffled and he quietly told her what had occurred. She turned and looked at her father and placed her arm through Edward's.

"Papa!" giving her father a angry look

"Everything is ok, my dear... I may have just scared Edward..." John said looking sheepishly

"John James Heywood... you know what I will do to you if you every shoot your son-in-law's!" a stern Grace looked at her husband.

"You see son, you are protected... the Heywood women are the power bases and not to be messed with" Edward liking the fact John was calling him son.

Edward had already seen Charlotte and Alison in action with guns. Alison had told him her mother was even better!

Everyone settling into the various seats in the study and due to the large number of guns ... everyone was employed doing something... Any person outside of the family would have been shocked and concerned for their own safety.

Esther and Charles arriving and burst into laughter as they were meet with this scene.

"Only the Heywood/Crowe family would be found cleaning their guns in the study of a London mansion!" Charles exclaimed

"Well... you know London is a wild place and we need to be ready!" teased John as he checked another mechanism.

Charles proposed the men go to the while club and catch up... all men looking towards the women for permission. The women had wedding planning and didn't really want the men around.

Charlotte reassured Henry that she was well and the ladies would take care of her... he reluctantly went off with the men to the club.

Grace seeking Susan... she needed to gain some clothes for the men as they hadn't brought much with them. Susan despatching a servant to the tailor and by the time the men had returned everything had been arranged.

There was a dinner tonight and they all needed to be looking their best!


	91. Only the best of men for my girls

John Heywood was a celebrity at the 'White club' due to his boxing and wise words of wisdom. John also had a good memory and was able to remember the various people he had met previously. The men finding a private space to sit but were constantly being interrupted by gentlemen who wanted to meet or speak with John Heywood.

"London men need more things to do!" repeated John

"Now tell me... about this Lord Castle?"

"He is a school friend of my brother and we first met him in York" Edward answered first

"What was your first impression of him?" John turned to ask Henry

"He was like any young unmarried gentleman..." Henry searching for the right words

"Hmmm... compared to your former rogue reputations...how would you rate him?" John giving both Henry and Charles a knowing look

"Well... probably on par..." Henry going red and really didn't want to talk about his former days... he deeply regretted his old reputation and disliked speaking about it.

"Hmm... drinking?" asked John

"I would say the normal amount... he doesn't appear to have a problem so that is something..." commented Charles

"Hmm... how did Victoria meet him?" John quizzed.

"We were at the palace and he was with his father the duke of Eastbourne" Henry answered

"Hmm... Grace wrote that he is the eldest son... what made you change your mind about him?"

"He is not like my brother sir... he made a mistake with his friend choice... away from them he is a respectful gentleman" Edward added

"Hmmn... yes... we can be stupid around our friends" reflected John

"He has been very attentive to Victoria and she had taken on the task of helping him extend his reading..." laughed Henry

"Well... that is something... she would never thad done that... most of the boys at home avoid her as she wants to argue with them" commented John

"Family?" he inquired

"We have spent time with them and you will find them pleasant... sir" Edward shared

"Sir... son ... call me John"

"I trust your judgement gentlemen .... you know Heywood ladies are the ones who decide in the end!!!!" John declares

"Only the best of men for my girls..." simply stated John... placing a hand on Edward and Henry's shoulders. Edward was thankful he had been accepted without any conditions.

After spending time at the club they headed back to Susan's. They found the women had been productive but were pleased to see the gentlemen back. Henry immediately going to sit with Charlotte and remained with her. The adults were attending a dinner and Henry suggested Charlotte have a rest. John was pleased at the attentiveness of Henry and nodded approvingly as he watched the couple leave.

John focusing his attention now on Edward and Alison... he spent his time telling stories about Alison and making Edward laugh. His daughter had made her choice and he trusted her judgement. On first meeting Edward he knew he was right for his daughter and as they spoke was pleased to have this young man join the family. Before everyone headed to get ready for dinner he pulled Edward aside...

"I approve of you son... you are everything I wanted for Alison... I am pleased you will be settling in Willingdon... welcome to the family!

He watched the young man leave and sought out his daughter... "I am glad you were able to find your dark stranger from the ball!" Alison giving her father an embrace and knew he approved of her choice.

"Are you well after the York incident?" he looked intently at her face

"Yes., but I do jump sometimes but I feel safe when Edward is around. He is the best of men, Papa" freely spoke Alison.

"Good... that is all I ask for and I am pleased you will be living near us" he shared

"Tell me about Victoria and Lord Castle?" He had heard the men's point of view but he needed to hear his daughter's. She gave him a similar account and how Lord Castle had changed.

"When Charlotte was sick he was there for Victoria.." Alison shared this with her father

John smiled... he was getting a better picture... like Alison he trusted Victoria's judgement and looked forward to meeting this young man... They were going to be having dinner at the Duke and Duchess of Eastbourne home tonight!


	92. He makes me feel special

Henry had spent the past hour reading business papers while watching his wife sleep. He couldn't shake the memory of her not waking up and the fear of losing her.

'They would not be going to the dinner if Charlotte was tired or feeling unwell!!' he thought to himself

There was a knock on their bedroom door. Alice had arrived to check on Charlotte... the noise waking Charlotte who smiled at Alice and her mother. Henry helping her up and supported her while Alice performed her examination.

"I am happy, Lady Crowe... you are already looking better... it was rest and sleep you needed" Alice commented.

"Is Lady Crowe well enough to attend a dinner tonight?" Henry anxiously asked

"I think it might be a good idea for Lady Crowe to get out of the house... but I would not stay the whole time" cautioned Alice

"We will attend the first part of the evening and come home" Henry firmly decided

The time came for them to prepare for the evening. Henry walked from the dressing room when the maid was placing his grandmother's tiara on Charlotte's head... his heart stopped... she was so beautiful...his wife, lover and mother of his children.

"I don't know how I ever won your love... I am the most fortunate man in the whole world..." he pulled her close and held his precious wife ... remembering the words of his mother.

"We need to go and speak with Victoria... you know her history with boys!" commented Charlotte. She had been thinking about her sister and knew she would be apprehensive about the event. Victoria had spent time with Charlotte and shared her feelings about Lord Castle. Charlotte sensed there was going to be a conversation and she wanted to ensure her sister was prepared.

Victoria has often been the target of bullying from the local boys and she had coped by reading. She had learned to be strong by improving her mind and argue with strong opinions. It had kept the bullies at bay but the result was she struggled to trust. Henry had been surprised when she had accepted the attention's of Lord Castle and shown her trust in him. He had been impressed with Lord Castle's determination and how he had supported Victoria when things were uncertain with Charlotte.

Charlotte taking his hand and they walked together towards the room shared by Victoria and Alison.

They found Victoria leaving the room... looking nervous. She was wearing a new gown and Susan had lent her some jewellery. She was looking particularly beautiful and she glowed from the inside... Lord Castle was not going to be able to keep his eyes off her. 

Charlotte moving towards her sister and took hold of her hands...

"Enjoy yourself... he looked after you when I was indisposed... that speaks volumes about his character but preference for you... he rushed from the club to make sure you were well..." Charlotte embracing her sister.

Victoria had thought about nothing else!

"He accepts me the way I am... he makes me feel very special" she honestly shared with Charlotte and Henry

"Good... that is the way it should be... I wouldn't be encouraging it if he didn't" Henry commented... he was very protective of his wife's sisters.

"I just want to marry someone who will love me the way you love my sister" Victoria confessed

"Well... I was not always this way... your sister inspired me to be a better person... I firmly believe you are the one inspiring Lord Castle to do the same" spoke Henry. He looked down at his wife who smiled with tears in her eyes.

Victoria embraced the pair who had set such a good example of a happy marriage.

The dinner party at the Eastbourne's was an intimate affair... Alexandra designing the event so the two families could socialise with each other. Her daughters had arrived early as they were excited to see their new friends. They loved Victoria and found her a delight... she was patient with their brother who was clearly besotted with her.

"Brother... how is it going with our friend Victoria?" Georgina asked while watching him

"You know the Heywood's are leaving soon for Willingdon" Elizabeth pushed

He didn't respond but looked at them and nodded. He whole world had grown so small... it was focused on Victoria Heywood...

"Do you know her father and brother have arrived?" Georgina asked

He turned pale and took a deep breath...

"They made a mad dash due to Charlotte... it shows Mr Heywood's dedication towards his daughters... so brother... I would suggest you make a good impression tonight!" Georgina teased. Their brother would be fortunate having such as a father-in-law... both his sisters were struggling with their own husband's fathers.

Stanley nodded and decided to go to the library to calm his nerves... he picked up the book Victoria had given him... she had told him it was her favourite book... while reading it he realised it was her way of showing him her heart.

His mother finding him ...

"Son, I see the way you look at each other... your father and I are happy with your choice... we need new blood in the family!" he nodded and smiled

"Her father would know about my reputation and my association with Lord South" he looked ashamed for his past actions and was worried he would not be accepted. He knew the Heywood's didn't care about titles and would easily decline his offer.

"You have change so much since your trip to York... Grace Heywood has allowed you to spent time with Victoria... but remember what you were told... Heywood women make their own decisions... I know she has decided you are the one!" Alexandra brushing away some tears... she never thought she would see her son find happiness.

"Now... I have a dinner party to host and must have my wits about me... you task tonight is looking after our Victoria and speak with her father" he nodded at her words and walked out to prepare himself for the evening.

She found her daughters waiting for her with expectant looks on their faces...

"Yes... he is ready!"


	93. Lord Castle declares himself

John Heywood turned to his family and friends as they stood at the entrance hall of the Eastbourne's. When he had been reading his paper in his kitchen a couple of days ago he had no idea he would be attending such an elegant dinner.

"Well... Susan... you worked magic in gaining such elegant wear for myself and John Christopher... Are you planning to find a wife for my son as well?" teased John

"John Heywood... your children seemed to be able to to find their own partners in life" laughed Susan

"Papa... I am going to need a lady who will happily live in the country... there are not many young ladies like that!" a frustrated John Christopher commented. Since his sisters were getting married... his parents were now focusing on him.

"Don't rush... you need to wait for the right woman... " Henry commented... placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Now... daughter... John calling over Victoria... you will be coming in with me and your mother" Victoria nodding and looked up into his face.

"Don't look scared my love... I know you have feelings for this gentleman... I have heard good things about him... just make sure you guard you heart until he declares himself... we don't need another broken heart!" he whispered to his daughter.

The party was announced and they were all warmly welcomed. Everyone finding a place to sit and conversation flowed naturally. Susan introducing John and John Christopher to the Eastbourne family. The Heywood men were very handsome in their evening wear and due to their manual work were very muscular. Their ride to London with loaded guns had also added an element of danger to them.

Charlotte leaning to speak to Henry commented...

'Now as you can see... all of the men are thinking... I need to get fit and I might look like the Heywood/Crowe men!" Henry smiling at his Charlotte. She was entertaining at these events... always making observations and witty comments about what someone might be thinking. He also had gotten into the same habit and between them they had made up many stories about the guests at the dinner parties they attended.

Their attention was on Lord Castle who looked like he had had an heart attack... he was lost for words and all he could do was stare at Victoria who was having a conversation with his sister Elizabeth.

"I hope Lord Castle gets up his courage and speak with our sister... I can tell by her eyes she is waiting for him to speak to her. He was very confident at York... what is up with him?"

"Charlotte.. the man is in love and is struggling to speak... it is very overpowering" shared Henry

"Is that what happened the night after country ball?" she asked

"Yes..." Henry grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss while looking into her eyes

"I love you Henry Crowe.... My Lord Crowe"

"I love you Charlotte Crowe... My Lady Crowe.... now do you think we should help the tongue-tied Lord Castle?" Henry suggested

He placed Charlotte arm within his and they headed over to join the conversation.

"Good evening, Lord Castle... how do you think my sister looks tonight?" Charlotte asked

Stanley without thinking replied...

"I think Miss Heywood is a vision tonight" and received a welcoming smile from Victoria. Elizabeth noticing what Charlotte was doing moved so she was seated closer to Charlotte and left a space next to Victoria. Stanley seating himself and the young people started talking about their day.

"Charlotte... you were daring!" laughed Elizabeth. She loved Charlotte's spirit and was happy to help out her brother.

"I suspect we will be visiting Willingdon for a future wedding" commented Elizabeth. 

Henry and Charlotte agreeing with her... the couple arranging to have dinner with Elizabeth and her husband. In fact Henry knew the Earl as they had attended school together. He later reassured Charlotte that the Earl was a good man and never ran with the rogues.

"So he is boring..." teased Charlotte and earned herself a tender smile from her own reformed rogue.

Stanley Castle was overcome with emotion as he gazed into the beautiful face of Victoria. As he spoke to her he knew he had to speak with her father!

John Heywood and the Duke were enjoying their own conversation and were watching their children.

"Sir, I believe my son will be asking you an important question concerning your daughter Victoria... he is a good boy and I can see that he loves her" shared Kenneth

"Hmm... I know my daughter prefers him over any man and I have to say he has been successful in gaining her affections." John looking up and notices Lord Castle heading in their direction.

John getting up and walking out of the room with Lord Castle... there was a brief pause in all conversations... Charlotte going to sit with her sister and smiled at this exciting event.

"He will not break your heart!"

They were not gone for long and Stanley returned with a huge smile on his face walking directly to Victoria. He was clearly a man on a mission.

"There is a book in the library I believe you would enjoy reading... would you care to come with me?" he asked in earnest

Everyone watching as the couple disappeared and tried to distract themselves as they waited to hear the outcome of the conversation.


	94. Victoria Heywood's Choice

Stanley Castle Eastbourne knew that in the end his happiness would be in the hands of a Miss Victoria Heywood. It was going to be her decision if she would take him... he knew he didn't deserve her but he knew she made him a better man.

If he was not so nervous he would have laughed as it was Victoria who showed him to the library. He took her to one of the reading chases in the centre of the library and they sat down facing each other.

"Now Lord Castle... you said you have a book to give me" she commented with a mischievous spark appearing in her eyes... she knew he wanted to speak with her alone.

"Well... I don't want to be accused of being a liar and I do have a gift to give you" He brought out a book of love poems .. Victoria opening the cover and seeing the names Blake, Coleridge, Wordswoth, Keats, Bryon and Shelley.

"I bought this for you... as you make me want to read them to you... only you... if possible for the rest of our lives!" he took the book out of her hand and covered them with his own.

"I know we have only known each other for a short time but I have fallen in love with you... everything about you. I promise to love and protect you for the rest of my life... will you be my wife" he held his breath and waited.

Victoria looked tenderly into his eyes and nodded...

Stanley laughed out of joy and relief... she had chosen him!

He gently pulled her into his arms and dipped his head softly kissing her. He was pleased when she returned it... his heart soared. He had to temper his passion as he knew someone would be walking into the library and they had to maintain decorum.

As predicted it was their mothers ... Grace and Alexandra... both smiling as they saw the young couple together.

"That is a relief... we are all waiting so we can go for dinner... your father will make the announcement later... but by your faces everyone will know" Alexandra coming over to give her son an embrace and and a kiss for her future daughter-in-law. Grace also repeating the process and welcomed this young gentleman into the Heywood family.

In the end the announcement was made as soon as the couple entered the room and everyone congratulated them.

"So dear sister... how did my brother tell you he loved you?" Georgina and Elizabeth asked

"He gave me a book!" replied Victoria... Stanley Castle truly knew his future wife... he could see the Heywood's approved of him and he could see a very bright future.

It was a joyous occasion and there was much discussion about the up and coming weddings of Alison and now Victoria. There was no separation of the genders this evening and the families enjoyed their time together. The marriage contracts and other matters would be left for the next day.

Charlotte sitting with Mary and Susan later... "I am so happy you are apart of our family... and I know mama will need your help with the wedding preparation. I know she will be stressed as Victoria is marrying a future duke..."

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked as Charlotte was looking tired and uncomfortable.

"These two are very active at night... I am really going to need your help Mary... mama will be so busy with the weddings..." Charlotte shared

"I am happy to be there for you... your family has been the saving grace for mine and I will never know how to thank you enough." Mary looking over and gaining Henry's attention. He quickly finished his conversation with the Earl and knew he needed to take Charlotte home.

Once home.. Henry helped Charlotte prepare for bed and made her comfortable...he then changed and settled her against him... He held her as she fell asleep.

Henry thinking back to the day when Charlotte chose him!


	95. I wish I was at a different dinner

Esther was not happy with her husband!!!

Charles out of compassion for his friend Sidney Parker had agreed they attend a dinner. Charles had accepted the invitation without informing her. She was disappointed on missing the event at the Eastbourne home. 

Without a doubt Lord Castle was going to make his intentions known to Victoria and she was going to hear about it second hand!!!

"Charles.... He is going to propose to her and we will miss out on seeing it" she frowned in his direction as she was being dressed. 

Esther had even thought about pretending to be sick but knew their attendance at the Eastbourne's would be reported by the ton. It was the current piece of gossip and many anticipated a courtship or engagement before the wedding of Alison Heywood. The transformation of Lord Castle had been widely reported and Victoria Heywood had been credited for it... he was an eligible bachelor who had evaded marriage with determination and there was much jealousy aimed at poor Victoria.

"I want to be with my real friends NOT those who just want to improve their social position.... if they get engaged tonight... I will be upset!!" cooly spoke Esther. Charles heard her tone and he knew he was going to have to make it up to her. 

"My love.... please forgive me.... you know I have trouble saying no to my old friends" Charles pleaded with his wife. Esther knowing she couldn't be too angry with him... she loved his compassionate heart... it was what first made her accept him. 

She went to him and he held her in his arms.... he gave her a slow burning kiss and promised to make it up to her.

"Yes.... you will ...... Lord Babbingdon" 

Charles and Esther expected seeing the other members of the Parker family. Esther reminding her husband that Mary was telling the Parkers about her decision. He hoped Mary would write to Tom Parker soon and bring the situation to light. At least such personal information could not be aired in an open forum... but Sidney Parker was very good at reading him. He drank a glass of port to help calm his nerves and strengthen his resolve not to give away information about Mary.

They arrived at the home of Eliza and Sidney Parker.... all members of the Parker family present. Esther giving her husband a warning stare and quietly suggested he only speak about the projects at Sanditon.

"Well met... Lord and Lady Babbington" cried a happy Arthur... he had received good news from one of his many doctors.

"Good evening Tom... Arthur" warmly spoke Charles

"Babbington... I have been meaning to speak to you about the project we are requiring future funding for... it has been many months since we have last spoken" Tom gushed

After spending time with Mary and seeing her pain Esther was finding Tom a difficult person to be around.

"How is your wife... Mr Parker" she couldn't help herself

"I expect she is well... she is in Sanditon and I have been so busy with the development of Sanditon I have left her letters unopened. " he commented

So Mary had written ... Esther now seeing why Mary had decided she needed time away from him. Tom Parker was a 'fool' and she would do her best to protect her friend. 

"I would suggest sir, you should open them and see how she is?" she firmly commented and decided it was the only thing she would say about the matter.

Esther indicating she wanted to speak with someone else... pulling her husband away before he invested more money or gave away information about Mary.

Sidney Parker finally arrived... from all observations he was not pleased even though he was the host. He did look relieved when he saw Charles and headed over to speak with them.

"I am glad you are here... it has been a while since we have attended the same event..." Sidney commented

"How have you been old man?" Charles asked.... realising his friendship circle had changed.... he needed to make some time for Sidney

"As well as expected" Sidney keeping his comments to a minimum.

"How is Crowe?" Charles knowing Sidney was not just asking about Crowe.

"They are well... the Crowes and Heywood's will be going back to Willingdon soon for Alison's wedding. Esther has been helping with the wedding preparation" he selected his words carefully. At that moment Eliza arrived. She had heard the last comments about the Heywood wedding. 

"I imagine a simple country wedding..." exclaimed Eliza

"Yes... but as your know Mrs Parker weddings are about family and the time spent in preparation for them" cooly commented Esther

"I hear that another Heywood has attracted a wealthy gentleman!" Eliza commented with surprise... it still astounded her about the luck this family had. 

"Yes.. the Marquess of Eastbourne... Lord Castle will be a fortunate man to secure her hand" pointed out Esther.

Thankfully the dinner bell rang and they were separated from Eliza and Sidney.

Charles could feel the displeasure of his wife as they heard strangers talk about their friends... particularly Victoria and Stanley. There were a number of women present who were jealous of this lady from the country who had turned the Marquess head. They had been trying for years and it has only taken the girl less than a month. They also commented about Crowe and Charlotte's expectant state and laughed when a comment was made that country women were good breeders.

Esther nolonger able to hold her tongue spoke to the woman who made that last comment....

"I would be careful madam what you say about the Viscount and Viscountess Crowe-Eastings... they have close connections with the Crown and Lady Susan treats the Viscountess like a daughter. I don't think you would like Lady Susan to know of your disrespect?" threatened Esther.

A number of the women who had made the previous comments looked worried. They had seen how the Countess Eastings and Lady Worchester destroyed the social position of Lady South who had spread similar rumours. Fear gripped a few as they realised the Babbington's were closely associated with these ladies. For the rest of the evening the women spent time trying to please Esther... only adding to Esther's agitation. 

Even though she looked calm Charles could see she was annoyed.

Both Charles and Esther hoping the evening would end swiftly!


	96. Your turn

As usual the men were at the gym early... there was an addition to their group... Stanley Castle.

John was in his element... barking his instructions and there was an intensity in the air... Henry and John who were used to this and focused on their training. For Edward and Stanley it was a new experience. Edward was thankful he had been practising with Henry but Stanley was concerned. Victoria had warned him the night before her father took his boxing seriously.

In fact Victoria had gotten up early to ask her father to show some grace towards him.

"Victoria... you know the only way to improve is to be challenged... I promise not to knock him out!" smiled John and received a warning stare from his wife.

Now that John Heywood was back there was a small group of gentlemen at the club... some to box and others to watch. The Duke of Eastbourne and his son-in-laws being among them... they wanted to see the power of the Crowe and Heywood men... they had heard rumours but wanted to witness it themselves.

They were not disappointed!!!

Henry and John Christopher challenged each other... it had been a couple of months and they wanted to test their skill level. John was the referee and kept score... Edward and Stanley watched with their mouths open as the match progressed. The whole time John Heywood giving the men pointers and helping them adjust their technique. Edward realising his cousin had been kind against him when they had boxed together.

Finally Henry was declared the winner by John...

"You have certainly improved... brother... James will want a match when you get home!" breathed out John Christopher... he thought he had a chance since Henry had been away.

"Your turn..." John pointing to his future son-in-law's. "You can box against each other and I will assess your abilities".

The two men having a fair fight with Edward coming out on top. Stanley determined to improve his fitness and boxing skills for next time.

"Don't worry son... practise!" John slapping him on the shoulder as a way of encouraging him.

While the men were battling it out at the gym...... all the women and children were enjoying an early breakfast. It was going to be a busy morning... now that Victoria was getting married Grace wanted all wedding preparations completed before they left London. She rather extend their time now than leave Willingdon when Charlotte was close to her time. The children were excited as they were going to visit the Prince Regent and play in his playroom. Princess Charlotte had invited the them all for afternoon tea.

Mary was sitting next to Charlotte and she was quieter then usual

"Mary, are you well?" Charlotte gently asked

"I wrote a letter to Tom letting him know about my decision... that was weeks ago" quietly spoke Mary

"You have heard nothing?" Charlotte taking on a frown... that man was undeserving of such a woman

"He has chosen his path... I have decided mine... do you think you are going to be able to cope with us?" tears falling down Mary's face. Charlotte taking her friend to another room... letting her grieve her loss. Grace had entered the room as she had seen the two leave. Both Charlotte and her mother knew Mary had been quietly suffering.

"Mary, my friend... we will do everything to support you" Grace embracing her friend. Making Mary promise she would not suffer in private but would always share her feelings.

Susan popped her head in...

"Come ladies we have decisions to make and I can't do it without you all!". The three ladies laughing at her friend and they headed back to the breakfast room.

Before they knew it they were inundated with friends and family... Lavinia, Alexandra, Elizabeth, Georgina and Esther. The morning room was full of chatter and laughter... Esther expressing her joy of hearing her friend becoming engaged. Susan didn't want Charlotte to miss out so Susan had arranged the dressmaker to make a personal visit. With the help of the women all dresses and other pieces of clothing were selected. Alexandra were helpful in making choices that would ensure her future daughter-in-law would reflect her new status.

The men had purposely stayed longer at the the club as requested by the women but were pleased to get home and see their chosen lady.

It was not long before everyone found themselves heading to the palace. Charlotte and Henry had Lydia, Johanna and Alex in their carriage. They had been scared when their big sister had been sick and they took every opportunity to be with her. They also had been told their sister Victoria was going to marry Stanley... they were excited but still found Henry their favourite. Henry was still the only one allowed to call the girls his little princesses and they reminded the prince regent when they arrived. Without any help the children raced to the playroom for an afternoon of fun together.

"Those girls adore you..."The prince regent commented

"I think I am going to have to make them official princesses to be able to call them that!" he teased Henry.

The Prince turning to John and John Christopher Heywood

"John, it is good to see you again... and you have your oldest son with you"

"Yes... we had not planned to visit but here we are" laughed John Heywood

Princess Charlotte had entered the room and was followed by three other young women.....

"I would like to introduce you to a number of my nieces who are visiting me... Lady Rose, Lady Jane and Lady Cynthia" the Prince introducing them with pride

"These women are daughters of the Prince Regent's brothers ... you understand?" Susan whispered to Charlotte. Charlotte nodding... many of the Princes had refused to marry foreign princesses and had married women of their own choice... their children were recognised as being royal but not included in the line of succession.

Charlotte and her sisters spending their time getting to know these women... discovering that Lady Jane had spent the majority of her life in the country... her father had ensured she was cared for... her mother had died when she was young. Lady Rose and Cynthia has lived most of their life in London.... living with their mother and other siblings. All three women were relaxed and easy to speak with. The Heywood women always had a way of making people feel comfortable and everyone was happily in various conversations. 

Charlotte was speaking with Lady Jane...

Lady Jane confessing she had only accepted her Uncle's invitation as she had heard so much about the Heywood family from Princess Charlotte. Charlotte placing her hand on her and commented

"We are only just ordinary people from the country" Charlotte firmly stated

"So am I... I hate London .... the horrible ladies who like to gossip about my father and family" expressed Lady Jane. They ended up having a deep discussion about farms, breeding and various country related matters.

"Can I come and visit you? I so enjoyed speaking with someone who loves the country!" Lady Jane asked

On the ride home Charlotte commenting to her husband that she had found the ladies interesting but particularly liked Lady Jane.

Charlotte learning later from Susan that Lady Jane rarely visited London and the Prince Regent was happy to see this particular niece.


	97. I am so happy to meet you

Lady Jane arrived the next morning with her companion at the door of Lady Susan's home. She was welcomed by the ladies of the house and happily heard about their plans for the day. Jane had been so touched by meeting these women. She had decided to take a chance and visit them outside of normal calling hours. Her companion had lectured her for not following the correct social expectations. 

Jane rolling her eyes... she was sick of social correctness and it was the main reason she lived away from London.

She also was wanting to avoid a gentleman who wanted to marry her. He was a known rouge... Lord North!!!

The first time she had meet him there was something wrong with his eyes... predatory eyes... evil eyes. He had tried to appear as a gentleman but she knew of the countless ladies he had ruined and illegitimate children scattered throughout the country. 

The problem she had was that he was titled and their fathers were close friends. She was thankful her mother had made her father promise she could be given the choice. He had loved her mother and had promised on her death bed. The last couple of years Lord North has been pushing himself onto her and had stopped other gentleman showing interest in her. It was easy to stay on her estate and evade the clutches of that man.

She had learned to be strong and fight against her father who was increasingly pushing her to marry Lord North. Her grandfather 'the King' was not able to help as he had periods of sickness and it had been the prince regent who had been able to stop her father.

"Do you want to force your daughter into an arranged marriage... like me... look how that turned out?" the Prince Regent reminded his brother.

After meeting the Crowe/Heywood families she had found a message from Lord North expressing his need to visit her the following day. She needed to be out of the Palace and the Heywood's came to mind. They seemed like people who could help her. She had knocked on the door of Lady Susan's house and waited... she was so relieved when they invited her in and made her feel welcome. Even though she was looking confident she sensed Grace Heywood could see her worry and need for safety.

Grace inviting Jane to come and join them in the morning room. She was meet with a happy scene of children playing on the floor or being read too from an adult. It was something she had not had since her mother had died. She had companions who reported back to her father. Feeling a little overcome she took a deep breath to reign in her emotions... but this was not missed by Grace.

"We are so pleased that you have come to visit us... we are morning people and thankful you are one as well!" Grace smiled trying to make this strong but lost woman feel comfortable.

Charlotte and Susan had told her about Jane's background. Grace's heart broke and could see this young woman needed love. Alison and Charlotte moving to join their mother.

"We have plans to go to the art gallery .. would you like to spend the day with us?" Charlotte asked while placing her hand on top of Jane's.

"Yes, I really would" she smiled

"Good... we are needing more adults to keep an eye on the children... I am concerned they are going to put their sticky hands on the master pieces" commented Charlotte.

Two identical little girls bounced over and seated themselves on either side of Charlotte....

"Our sister is going to have twins like us!... we are going to be their Aunties" Johanna speaking while Lydia pointed at Charlotte's stomach.

"Do you have a sister?" Lydia asked

"No... I grew up alone" spoke Jane

Johanna going over and gave Jane an embrace... "I will be your sister if you want" Jane looked at the little girl and smiled into her innocent face.

"I would like that..." she replied and quickly had to wipe a tear from her eyes.

Charlotte and Grace looking at each other... deciding to start another conversation to give Lady Jane time to compose herself.

They started talking about the Heywood, Crowe and South Estates in Willingdon. The various management issues and future plans. Jane was shocked to hear that Grace, Charlotte had equal say in the estate management and so would Alison. Jane joining in and for the first time told someone she managed the estate she lived on. She was pleased when they gave her a approving look and asked her about what she produced.

"I breed hunting dogs" she shared

"Really!!!"... commented an interested Charlotte... she and Henry were needing to increase their hunting pack and started asking questions about her breeds.

"It is so refreshing meeting ladies who are different..." Jane she didn't know how to finish the sentence

"We are a different breed of women and it seems you are very similar to us" laughed Grace.

"You must come and visit us in Willingdon... I also think my husband was saying we need some hunting dogs!" continued Grace

At this point the men came back from the club... John Christopher looking very handsome appeared started to tell his mother of his success but stopped when he noticed lady Jane present.

"Please excuse me... I need to tell everyone I finally beat my father!" he raised his arms in the air like an olympic athlete.

"Now I will try and return to being a gentleman.. ladies how are you all this morning?" John was the comedian of the family and made everyone laugh.

Lady Susan walked in the room ... reminding everyone that they needed to leave so they could make their appointed time for the tour of the gallery... she had also organised some other delights but they would discover them throughout the day. She watched as Henry and Charlotte, Alison, Victoria, Lydia, Johanna, Alex, John and Lady Jane prepared to leave.... Edward, Stanley and his sisters were meeting them at the gallery. 

Not everyone was going out today... Grace, John, Mary and Susan wished everyone a good day. They thought Lady Jane made a good addition to the group.


	98. I saw Mary in London

Sidney had been spending time in his study pouring over his accounts and various investments. His brother was wanting another building and Sidney had no ideas where they would get the money. He had travelled back to Sanditon to assess the feasibility and Lady Denham had also requested a meeting. 

It had been a week and he had only just arrived back in time for the dinner. The conversation was ghastly and he didn't want to remember the things said about Charlotte and her family.

He now had to focus on finding Mary!!!!

Eliza arriving home after all her social visits and was surprised to see her husband home. She had been concerned about the comments made by Esther at the dinner. She had breathed a sigh of relief that the ton was quiet. She was the one who made the comment country women were breeders. She walked into the study and noticed the empty bottle on the desk... she needed him to be alert as they were attending a dinner tonight. Sidney was not a happy drunk and tended to become aggressive. She was trying but found him very difficult to understand.

"We are going to Lord and Lady Wests home tonight...I need you to be on your best behaviour... it is another opportunity to improve our social position" commented Eliza

"I don't think I am able to attend... I am not feeling well" he replied

"Just have some coffee and you will cope... remember your promise when we married" she reminded him

"Ok, Eliza... I will be ready at the agreed time" he sighed

She left the room and he pulled out another bottle and opened it. Quickly putting the bottle away as he heard Eliza coming back into his study.

"I saw Mary last week!" informed Eliza

"Where?" Sidney standing up... startling Eliza by his abrupt movement

"In regent's Park and I must say she was looking very well... her time home must have helped her"

"Did she tell you she came from Sanditon?" he asked urgently

"Ahh.. no... I just assumed as she didn't disagreed with me... she was with Lady Worcester, Lady Crowe and the various Heywood clan. Did you know Crowe is a Viscount? How is Mary gaining all these high connections?" Eliza frowning as she spoke

"Were the children with her?" pushed Sidney

"Let me think... there were children playing around them but I was so focused on speaking with them.. I tried visiting her during the week but she was always out?" Eliza leaving the study and headed towards her bedroom... leaving Sidney with a deep frown on his face.

He sat back down picked up the second bottle and brooded over the information.

'Where was Mary staying?' ... He slammed his fist on the table as he stewed over the situation.

The next day the mail arrived and he recognised the handwriting of Mary. He quickly closed the study door and opened the letter.

Dear Sidney

After many years of being placed last in your brother's life and seeing my children being neglected. I have decided we need time away from the Parker family. Tom's obsession with Sanditon and the tragic events of the recent years has contributed greatly to my own illness. The children and I are being well cared for and ask that you don't attempt to contact us. If you wish to contact me please correspond with my solicitor.

Mary

Sidney had to read the letter a number of times to comprehend its meaning.

He sat back and placed his hands though his hair... how did he miss it?. He knew how... he had been so wrapped up in his own unhappiness he had failed to protect the innocent members of the Parker family.

Shock turned to anger... how could she?... after everything he did for her... he gave up Charlotte... his happiness... for what?... for her to walk out on his brother!!

'Who was providing shelter and keeping his family away from the children?' he thought

His mind turned to Lady Worcester, Charlotte and Henry Crowe. They must be helping her... no one else... Without any thought he left the house and headed to Lady Worcester home...

Mary knew her brother-in-law would be arriving after receiving her letter. She had asked that everyone not be present for the day. Mary was going to be supported by Susan, Grace and John who had stayed behind while everyone else had gone to the gallery and other parts of London. 

Mary had calculated when she expected Sidney to arrive and he didn't disappoint her. Sidney bashed on the front door and demanded to be received. 

Mary taking a deep breath... nodding to the butler who let in a very angry Mr Sidney Parker!


	99. Sit down and and listen to me

Sidney was like a snorting bull as he bashed on the door of lady Susan's home. He didn't care who saw him... he was determined to see Mary and her children. He was angry at what Mary was doing... he was going to force her to return home.

He bashed on the door again... it was opened by the butler who calming picked up the coat, hat and cane Sidney had thrown on the ground.

"Mary... where are you? Henry... Jenny, Alice... James I have come to take you home!" bellowed Sidney

"Why don't you sit down?" Mary cooly invited him once he entered the morning room. Lady Susan and Grace sitting next to her and watched this angry man. John Heywood was in another chair and had a grim look on his face. He could see this man was out of control and he was happy he was present. 

"I would suggest you sit down Mr Parker" John Heywood quietly commanded.

It stopped Sidney for a moment and he found a chair in the corner. He was looking agitated and his eyes were flashing with anger.

"I see you failed to follow my request... but knowing you all these years I expected you... your anger always coming to the surface and you lose all reason" Mary commented

Sidney was shocked at her assessment of him but knew she was right about him.

"What are you doing Mary?"

" I am not coming home... you read my letter"

"You can't separate the children from their family... it is not right!" he argued and got up and started pacing

"It is not right that they have been neglected and subjected to a home full of tension, anger and madness!"

"You are over exaggerating things Mary..."

"Am I... tell me Sidney..."

"Well.. Ahhh" Sidney tried to think of good moments but couldn't come up with anything

"Hmmm... healthy home life!" Mary taking on a sarcastic tone

"Where are the children? I have not seen them and want to know they are safe?" Sidney demanded

"Oh... now you want to see them... I can count on my hand the times you have seen them since your marriage. They are not here and you are never allowed to see them if you are going to be in such a state" Mary's voice rising as she gained strength.

"My children will be surrounded by stable adults who want to participate in their life and model loving relationships" a determined Mary stated

"Is that Crowe..! Sidney taking on a threatening edge

"Mr Parker!... do not make threats against my son-in-law" warned John

"I will not stand for your interference in my family..." Sidney looked directly at Susan

"You should be thankful for the many people who have offered shelter... becoming the family Mary and her children need" John Heywood spoke

Grace placing her arm around Mary to show her support and looked this angry man in the eyes. This jolted Sidney as it was the same look he had received from Charlotte all those years ago.

He took a deep breath and spoke..."Mary, they need to be with the family"

"So... you approve of your nieces and nephews being subjected to neglect?" Susan asked

"No... they are fine.. they are loved..."

"Hmm... how long since you have told them they are important to you? Mary asked

"Ahh... " thought aloud Sidney

"How long since they have seen you without a drink in your hand?' Mary questioned him

"Ahh.."

"How long since they have seen their father and Uncle not yelling at each other?" Mary's voice getting louder

"Ahh..."

"How long since they seen their mother being cared for by their father? A slight tremor appearing in her voice

"Mary..." Sidney struggling

"I am removing ourselves from this unhealthy environment and I pray my children will grow up to be balanced people."

"Mary... this will not do!" he yelled at her

"That is enough... Sidney..." Mary standing and the others stood

"If you need to speak with me please correspond with my solicitor. Mary finally stated

Sidney had no choice but to leave the house.


	100. I think we have been corresponding with each other

Everyone was having an interesting time at the art gallery. When they had arrived they were informed that the Prince Regent had arranged they would be the only visitors. The Gallery was closed for the day.

Without prying eyes they roamed freely throughout the rooms full of paintings. They were even allowed into rooms that was closed to the public. All the Heywood women excitedly telling everyone about the various artists and their importance in the development of the art world. Henry, Edward and now Stanley stood in awe as they watched their loved one speak with so much knowledge and passion.

"How is your extended reading going?" Henry asked Stanley

"After this I am going to have to read more widely to keep up with Victoria" laughed Stanley 

"You are marrying the smartest one... so good luck to you" commented Henry

"Now.... I need everyone to gather around me" Henry making sure the children were looking at him.... 

"Remember what you have been told before... don't touch the paintings" he looked at Lydia who gave him a sweet smile.. they were going to have to watch this little one. 

Everyone had separated to look at the paintings that interested them. Henry had taken charge of Alex and Henry Parker... he had settled Charlotte in a comfortable chair as she needed to rest. 

"Uncle Henry... I really like this picture" Henry Parker commented while looking at a particular painting.

"Why?" Henry asked while he kept an eye on Lydia who was getting a little too close to a picture. Thankfully John Christopher had taken hold of her hand just before she touched it.

"When I look at it I feel happy..." the little boy reflected.

Henry looking closely at the picture and realised why... it was a picture of a large family seated around a large table outside their country house... everyone was laughing with each other. 

Henry looked down at this little boy who had gone through so much. "I hope you feel that way when staying with us?" Henry moved so he was at the same eye level of this little boy. Alex also joining them and had placed his own hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Yes... I feel happy and safe... mama is also better" Shared Henry but he looked sad.

"You can tell Henry" encouraged Alex... next to his father he trusted Henry over anyone.

"The last dinner we had at home... it was hard... my father and Uncle Sidney had been arguing over Sanditon. We spent the dinner in silence!" tears coming to the little boy's eyes

Henry looked at this little boy and put his arm around him... Alex also did the same. Henry got up and took hold of each boys hand and they walked over to paintings he knew would make them laugh. He also made some funny comments and the little boys couldn't stop giggling. Without a doubt Henry Parker knew he was loved.

Charlotte was comfortable and being kept company by Alison. They had both witnessed the interaction with Henry and the boys.

"He will make a good father... those little boys worship him and they love his attention" Alison commented.

"Your Edward is not doing so bad himself" pointed out Charlotte

Edward was clearly telling a story about a painting ... Jenny and Alice Parker were hanging off his every word. They could tell the moment when he had told a joke and the girls giggled.

"Yes... we have chosen well. How are you today? please tell me if you are tired... Henry made me promise to keep an eye on you when he was busy" Alison laughed when she could see Henry look in their direction. He was staring directly into his wife's eyes... asking her if she was well with his eyes... she nodded and he turned back to the boys.

"These little one will be blessed to have such a strong but sensitive father" shared Charlotte. It was as if they knew she was talking about their papa... she felt their kicks.

"I am so happy to see Victoria settled... I am glad we gave Lord Castle another chance" Charlotte shared... the sisters observing Stanley securely holding Victoria arm in his as they were looking at various paintings.

"Did Victoria tell you what book he gave her when he proposed?" Alison asked

"Yes... it was a collection of love poems" Charlotte told her sister and decided not share it was the same book she gave Henry as a wedding gift.

Charlotte was brought out of her mussing when she realised she hadn't seen Lydia or Johanna... she search the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Lydia's hand was being held by John Christopher and Johanna by Lady Jane.

"That looks like our home... we have animals like the ones in the painting" Johanna telling Jane

"I have animals like that as well at my home" Jane told the little girl

"Really... do you live in the country?" Lydia asked

"Yes... when I look at this painting I think about my home but... I have many dogs" Jane pointed out while at the same time gently stopping Lydia from touching the painting.

John Christopher was thankful Lady Jane was helping him with his little sisters... they could be a handful... full of energy but she was gentle with them." he smiled

"Yes... farms need a number of dogs so we can complete the work... how many dogs do you have my lady" he asked

"Well... at the moment about 60..." she had liked the way he used the term 'my lady'.

"60!!!! he looked at her... the only reason for such a large number was if she was a breeder.

"What is your estates name?" he asked

"Greystone?" she looked confused

"We have been needing more hunting dogs and Greystone is the best breeding estate in England... I believe we have corresponded with each other!"

"No... I don't remember reading a letter from a Mr John Christopher Heywood?" she frowned when trying to remember names.

"No... I signed John Estate Manager of Crowe Estate. Since my sister and her husband have been dealing with matters in London I was given the responsibility of managing their estate"

Jane suddenly remembered... she thought the letters from 'John Estate Manager' were very elegant and spoke to her of a man who had been highly educated. They had written a number of business letters between each other... he had ordered 10 dogs from her estate.

"Well... 'John Estate Manager' it is finally nice meeting you" she laughed and a huge smile spread over her face.

"Well... it is pleasing to meet the 'Breeder of the best hunting dogs in England" he smiled back at her

Alison and Charlotte turned to each other with amused looks on their faces... "I wonder what they have been speaking about!!!"


	101. What is she doing with them?

Lord North and South were relaxing at their favourite club. This particular one had the best women and the owners always gave them private rooms. They also enjoyed the free alcohol as they brought much business for the owner. 

They only went to the mainstream clubs for business matters and maintain their reputations.

South had been keeping a low profile since the York incident... he claimed he was not sacred but North noticed he was not going to the white club. It was well known that Henry Crowe and Edward South regularly boxed in the gym. Also the Countess of Eastings and Lady Worcester had run his mother out of the country... South was hoping to avoid that.

"Where has Castle been?" asked South

"It appears since our trip to York he has changed... he has been contemplating marriage?" North laughed... even though he had been secretly pursuing a lady.

"Marriage... you are making a joke... Castle thinking about marriage... who?" South asked

"A younger sister of Charlotte Crowe and Alison Heywood"

"What?" South growled

"Yes... it seems he has been successful and we are waiting to hear the engagement announcement"

"Who would every consider marrying such wild women?" sneered South... who had not forgotten the beating he received from that family.

"Clearly our friend Castle... your brother and cousin!" North answered.

"Well let's forget about Castle... he never joined in with us anyway" South decided while looking at his watch... he had time and selected a lady for himself.

North who was feeling frustrated after finding Lady Jane out for the day... he was going to make her pay for not being home today... selecting his own lady and went to his private room.

The men emerging hours later and decided they would find a place to have lunch. They needed to be seen by the ton and particular scout for potential young ladies to play with. North and South hunted as a pack and over the years had been very successful. They had used Castle to give them an air of respectability... he had no idea what they did when he left them. They were going to have to find another Castle to use as bait to attract the ladies.

They were seated in a fashionable restaurant when their attention was taken by a large group of people being shown to a private room. North knew it was the Prince Regent's dining room and only those closest to him were allowed to use it... let alone use it when he was not present.

They looked closely and their hearts stopped... It was Henry Crowe and Edward South!

The two men couldn't deny Charlotte Crowe and Alison Heywood were extremely natural beauties. They spotted another lady who was clearly another Heywood. There was a tall handsome gentleman securely holding the arm of this woman and when he turned they recognised Stanley Castle.

"Well...it seems our friend has gotten engaged by the way he is holding that little beauty" snickered South

North did not respond as he had seen someone ... Lady Jane... What was she doing with them?

He noticed that there had been another young gentleman who was walking beside her. He calmly raised his cigar to his mouth but inside he was raging...she knew it was not wise to test him.

In the private room the children demanded their own table and were happily seated talking to themselves.

The adults settling on their own table. Everyone was a little on edge as they had noticed Lord North and Lord South.

Since they were in a private room Edward, Henry and Stanley sat close to their ladies. The women welcoming the security and comfort they provided.

Each couples quietly speaking to each other...

"You and the our children are safe" Henry spoke into Charlotte's ear while placing a protective arm around her and rested his other hand on hers which was resting on her middle.

"You are a strong woman Alison Heywood... you showed that in York... but I promise you he will never come near you" Edward firmly placed her arm in his.

"I will not let them near you, my love... you are my treasure and I have promised to love and protect you" whispered Stanley while holding Victoria's hands.

While this was happening Jane was also in agony... she knew Lord North would make her life difficult since she was not home. John Christopher had noticed her change in emotion and looked at her with concern. She had gone pale and was looking unsure of herself.

'My Lady... if I can... what is wrong?"

She took a deep breath

"My father wants me to marry a man whom I believe is evil ... when I am in London he stalks me... that is why I stay on my estate to escape him" most people thought she was lying about Lord North... including her father.

"What is the name of this man?" asked John Christopher

"Lord North" she answered and looked up into his face

John Christopher had been raised to respect women and treat them as treasures. He had seen the way his father had loved her mother and he could never understand why man felt the need to be abusive. For some reason he was effected and he felt the need to protect her.

"Has he every taken any liberties?" he asked

"No... but I have to be careful every time he is around" she knew she had to be open and honest

"You will always be safe with us and please come for help anytime" he spoke while looking at her face. It has been full of so much fear and He was pleased to see her relax.

The food arrived and the women were briefly distracted as they had to look after the needs of the children. Giving the men time to discuss their course of action. They decided they would ignore the men and if they were approached they would keep calm... they didn't want the children scared.

Once the women returned the men did their best to lighten the atmosphere and told funny stories to make them laugh. The women knew what they were doing and loved them for doing it.

Henry pulling out another envelope... Susan had given him a number that he had to open at different times during the day. They were instruction for their next destination. He called over Henry Parker who excitedly opened it... it was to the park outside Susan's house. 

Everyone gathering all of their coats and hats headed towards the front door. No one looked in the direction of the table where the two Lord's sat.

Lord North getting up as he needed to speak with Lady Jane and make sure everyone knew he owned her...

"My Lady... you were not home when I visited your this morning... your father will be unhappy about this!" he commented in a light tone but in his eyes held a warning.

"We are sorry Lord North... but we invited Lady Jane to visit us yesterday" commented Charlotte... but her eyes blazing with anger...

"We have another place to go.. please excuse us" Henry firmly stated and indicated for everyone to move towards the carriages.

Lord North moved to speak to Lady Jane but was bared by a large muscular fellow who was a foot taller than him.

"Let me introduce you to my brother John Heywood" smiled Alison Heywood... her eyes also were blazing with anger

John Christopher holding out his arm for Jane and she thankfully took it. He placed her safely into the carriage and their party headed to the park.

Leaving Lord North smoking his cigar... thinking...


	102. Garden Evening Party

Grace, Susan, Mary and John looked at each other after the exiting of Sidney Parker...

"Now.. I am glad that unpleasant interview is over with!" Susan finally speaking first out of the four.

"Hmmm... I can see he is frustrated and trying to work out what to do" reflected Grace

"Yes... he has a habit of loosing his sense of reason... thankfully he has never directed it towards the children" Mary shared

"He might go and speak to his brother... no word from Tom?" John asked

"No... as usual he must be busy with his first wife 'Sanditon' Mary sadly commented

"Let us not dwell on this and focus on the coming afternoon and evening... there is much to do!" a sparkle appearing in Susan's eyes. 

She wanted to change the direction of the conversation. Mary needed some cheering up and Susan had planned a special evening event. The last clue she had given Henry would direct them to the park across the street from her house. She looked at her watch and knew they were going to be busy so everything would be ready.

"Dear Susan... I have a feeling we are going to be experiencing something spectacular tonight!" Grace laughed and looked knowingly at her husband. They expected nothing less from their friend... she did everything on a big scale. 

"You just wait and see my dears... it is going to be the event of the season!" Susan getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Susan and her staff had worked tirelessly to prepare the garden for the final activity. She has been given permission to close the park and decorate it to her heart's content. Tables, chairs, lounges, cushions, blankets, lanterns were taken over... Susan was transforming the area into a comfortable space. The kitchen staff had been cooking large amounts of food as there was going to be more people attending than the small group who started out in the morning.

She was creating an event that had never been seen before and the ton will talk about it for months!... people would wish they had attended!

Lavinia had arrived early as she wanted to participated in the afternoon activities and spent time with her family members. Her husband Lord E would be coming later. Mary and Grace spending the afternoon helping Susan bring everything together. John spent the rest of the day in the study attending to business. 

"Susan... I can't wait to see the finished product!" exclaimed Mary... it was really distracting her from the difficult morning with Sidney... she was getting excited!!!

"They should be arriving in less an hour and there is still much to do!" Susan frowned as she wanted it to be a success.

"My dear friend... it is going to be amazing but the most important thing is that the children have fun!" Grace reminding her friend

"You are right... I get caught up sometimes" shared Susan. She sat down and relaxed with her friends.

The time arrived and they all headed over to the garden and everyone was stunned by the beautiful arrangements. Grace noticing a section that clearly was for the children... full of games and everything a child would love to play with... "the children are going to love it" Grace and Mary both thanking their friend for caring so much for their children. They turned as the started hearing the wheels of carriages ... Susan's extra guests were arriving.

"Susan... it is beautiful!" cried Esther... she was looking forward to the evening.

"My dear... this is a wonder! Alexandra exclaimed

"This is something we have not seen before... " commented Elizabeth and Georgina. The women had gone home after the art gallery... they were not going to miss this evening. 

Finally the children and adults arrived from their days activities. The children were taken to a place where they were entertained with a puppet show.

"Susan... this is spell-bounding!" laughed Charlotte. Giving her friend an embrace for everything she had done today. 

"This is my way of bringing a bit of the country to you while you are in the city." she smile as she looked upon the smiling faces of the children while they watched the puppet show.

Charlotte, Alison, Victoria and Lady Jane had found seats and were happily talking about their day. Lord North no longer a thought but it was on the minds of the men.

Susan had seated herself next to Lady Jane and had noticed she looked happy. A day with the Heywood's certainly would do that!

"How was you day, dear?" Susan asking Jane

"It was one of the best days I have ever had in London. I found this family lovely and they made me feel I belonged" Jane shared

"I feel exactly the same but I notice there is a certain handsome man who seems to be looking our way" Susan commented

While the men were speaking... John Christopher was glancing to check on Lady Jane... he was worried about her.

Jane blushed at Susan's comment but didn't say anything

"I can tell when there is a spark... don't let your past or family stop you from finding happiness" encouraged Susan. Susan leaving this young woman to contemplate her future.

After everyone had received their refreshments... a cricket game was proposed

The men only playing if they were on the same team as their lady. Lady Jane was pleased John Christopher wanted to be on her team. He was very helpful in showing her how to play. Charlotte batted but only if Henry was doing it with her... Charlotte laughing as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her... they held the bat together. They were quite successful and Henry joked that they had created a new form of the game. Grace looking on and smiled at seeing her daughter's radiant face and the gentleness of her husband. She herself was in the field and was determined to catch a ball... which she did!

Once again the skill level of the Heywood/Crowe clan was evident and their love of spending time together was evident. Alexandra looking on smiling as she watched her son Stanley play but also how he kept an eyes on his future wife as she played.

This family were truly something!

The game finished and everyone settled in different locations throughout the park. John and Jane ended sitting with Charlotte and Henry. The men speaking about farming while the ladies added their own suggestions. John was very impressed with Jane's knowledge and knew she was a rarity but he had to remind himself she was royal... out of his league. Charlotte could see his head had been turned but he was uncertain if it was possible. She observed Lady Jane and noticed her cheeks went pink when he spoke to her.

She would speak to Lady Susan about this matter... she hoped there was a possibility!

It was starting to get dark and lanterns were lit and the whole area was transformed into a fairy land. 

Circus performers arrived who completed amazing acrobatic tricks which stunned the audience. When one performer breathed fire there were gasps among the ladies. When they thought it had finished musicians appeared and started playing music. It was a relaxed affair and couples were able to dance ... Henry and Charlotte dancing a series of Waltz steps and happily remained connected. 

John Christopher taking the courage to ask Lady Jane for a dance... Grace seeing her son's face and had never seen him so intense while dancing. 

"Susan... I need your advice..." Grace stopped as she noticed the Prince Regent had just joined them.

"Never mind I will ask you later..." the direction of her glaze was noticed by the Prince who observed the young couple dancing together.

"They look well matched... hmmm" was all he said. Susan taking hold of Grace's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"John... I don't want our son to be disappointed" Grace shared later when she was lead to the dance floor by her husband.

"Don't get ahead of yourself... you have marriage on your mind because of the girls... leave our son be!" John suggested.

Charlotte looking over could see the children were watching the dancing... she whispered into Henry's ear who agreed. Jenny, Henry, Alice, Alex, Johanna and Lydia were asked to dance and they couldn't contain their joy. Henry danced with Lydia, Edward with Johanna, Stanley with Jenny, John with Alice, Henry with Alison, Alex with Charlotte. Those watching took note of this beautiful scene and determined to do the same things at their own family event.

Alexandra turning to her husband who took her hand and they joined in with the dancers... there were more dancers than watchers this evening. It was not about being seen but instead spending time with family and friends.

Many memories were created, new possibilities presented themselves and Susan certainly had given the London ton something to talk about!


	103. She deserves the world

John Christopher thoroughly enjoyed dancing with Lady Jane. She was not only beautiful but she was intelligent. She loved the country and was an accomplished estate manager. They shared many interests and he found her very easy to talk too. She also enjoyed his jokes which made him feel very good.

He had to keep telling himself that she was a friend of his sisters. He had to guard his heart but knew that he was well on the way to losing it. When the dance finished he found it difficult to let her go and was worried about her safety. He remembered the way Lord North had looked at her and Lady Jane's frightened face.

"Will you be safe?" he spoke softly as he took her back to the ladies.

"Yes... I will be returning home with my Uncle" she smiled up into his face. She liked the fact he was wanting to protect her... when Lord North did it she wanted to run away but not with John Christopher Heywood.

"Remember... if you need anything please... your safety is important to me" he spoke quietly when she took her leave for the night.

He watched her walk towards the carriage and noticed a figure waiting in the shadows. He frowned as the figure moved towards Lady Jane as she approached the carriage door. The Prince Regent was with Lady Susan so he strode quickly as he felt there was wrong.

Indeed there was something wrong...

Lord North had been watching the garden party and was waiting for his time to speak with her. His anger boiling over as he watched her dance with Mr John Christopher Heywood. He knew the only chance he would have was when she was entering the carriage... he saw the Prince Regent was busy so he could be direct with her.

"Good evening... Lady Jane... you disrespected me today... when I say I am coming to visit you... you must be home! " he commanded

"No, you don't own me Lord North... you will never marry me... you might think you have the power but you don't" she drew her shoulder up and looked the man in the eyes. She had learned this through training dogs... never show them your fear.

He laughed and grabbed her wrist painfully... she didn't move or let him know it hurt her...

"You must understand I will win and you will be my prize" he spoke in a dark evil voice. Before she knew it... John Christopher appeared and looked menacing as he approached Lord North.

"Release this woman... you are no gentleman!" John Christopher giving the man a choice

"This is none of your concern... leave us" Lord North turning back to speak with Lady Jane

John grabbed Lord North's wrist and applied pressure. The man gasped in pain and finally released his grip on Lady Jane's wrist. She moved and stood behind John Christopher.

"You will be sorry for this... I will ruin you" Lord North clutching his broken wrist.

"I don't care... no lady should be treated in this manner... if you try to threaten her again... be warned" John standing to his full height and looked down at the man.

Lord North without thinking moved forward and was suddenly picked up... finding himself held off the ground against the carriage.

"I warned you... don't ever bother this lady... she deserves the world and not the likes of you" forcefully spoke John Christopher and without any effort dropped Lord North.

Henry and Edward has noticed the incident and had rushed to support him. Charlotte and Alison were close behind and went to check on Lady Jane. Lady Jane explained what had happened... showing the bruise forming on her wrist.

"You can't go home like this... mama will look at it... Henry go and speak with the Prince Regent and get Mama" Charlotte directed her husband. They took her directly to Susan's house and requested ice. Grace walking in and tended to Lady Janes' wrist... thankfully nothing was broken but it was badly bruised.

Charlotte and Alison sitting on either side of Lady Jane. They noticed the shock was settling in and she was starting to shake. They placed a blanket around her and hoped it would stop the shaking.

To their surprise their normally jolly brother entered the room with a serious face. He went straight to Lady Jane and went on his knees .... looking into her face.

"My Lady... you are safe now... I am sorry that man hurt you" His face going dark thinking about Lord North and the pain he inflicted.

She smiled and her shaking stopped... 'she did feel safe!'

He realised he had an audience and got up...

'Please forgive my forwardness" he looked embarrassed

"No, thank for coming to my rescue" she spoke

The moment was broken by Susan and the Prince Regent entering the home. He was looking upset and went to seek out his niece.

"Niece... who attacked you?"

"It was Lord North... Uncle" she spoke

"Lord North... the one who wants to marry you? Hmmm... I am not happy... I will be speaking with my brother"

Jane breathed a sign of relief... finally she was going to be free from this man. She looked around and found John Christopher in the corner watching her with concern on his face.

"Uncle... it was Mr John Christopher Heywood who rescued me from the clutches of Lord North" she smiled

"Hmm... you will be rewarded for looking after a member of the royal family" The Prince spoke and from the advice of Susan decided it was best Lady Jane would stay at her home tonight.

"Well... my lady... you will be staying the night with us!" Grace commented

"Please call me ... Jane" while she spoke she was only looking at John Christopher.


	104. Ahhhhh so you are the man

"Easy son... you seem to be out of sorts today" John spoke to his oldest son. John Christoper was thinking about Lady Jane ...

"I am having trouble concentrating"

"Ahhh... has it got something to do with a lady called 'Lady Jane'?"

"Yes... but we know she out of my league... her grandfather is the King of England"

"Yes... I know"

John Christopher turning back to the punching bag as he sorted through his feelings. He needed a sign... something that would show him that he could pursue her.

John leaving his son to his mussing went to speak with Henry. He was worried about John Christopher... he couldn't cope with another child with a broken heart. Henry could see his father-in-law needed to speak with him. He stopped what he was doing and they found a quiet place away from the others.

"I am worried" John spoke

"Yes... I see what you mean" Henry agreed

"We know it will take a miracle for him to have a chance..." breathed out John

"Yes... it is not just money but status... the royals are particular in who they marry. Lady Jane is an example of the restrictions placed on them for marriage" frowned Henry

"Lady Jane is everything we would want for a wife for our son... and they clearly are attracted to each other" signed John

"hmm... saving her from Lord North might help his cause?" Henry commented hopefully

"No title..." John simply stated

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of the Prince Regent entering the gym with two other men. Everyone stopping to pay respect to his highness and his two brothers. Henry was introduced as the Viscount Crowe-Eastings first and the other members in order of status followed. John Christopher being the lowest. Among the princes was Lady Jane's father. The Prince Regent winking at Henry when he introduced Lady Jane's father to John Christopher Heywood.

Henry smiling... 'there was hope!'

"My brother tells me that you saved my daughter from Lord North?" Jane's father commented

"Lord North was violent and injured your daughter... she deserves better than him" John Christopher deciding he was going to be bold and this maybe his only chance.

"Who then?"

"Your highness... please forgive me... me?" John taking courage

"You... what do you have to offer me?"

"She would be loved, treasured, have an equal partnership in the management of the estate... let me prove myself... sir" he stopped and knew he had said too much

"Hmm... you know Lady Jane is very different from all of my children... very independent and in every aspects a country lady... I will take your request into consideration... my brother speaks highly of you" Jane's father spoke... he was a reserved man and it was difficult to know what he was thinking.

"Now gentleman could we have a boxing demonstration?" the Prince Regent asked

John Heywood boxed against his son... both putting on a good display which pleased the princes. Everyone going to the private dining room of the princes and enjoyed a breakfast together. Overall the Heywood men made a good impression on the princes and they arranged to meet again in the club. As they were leaving the Prince Regent invited everyone to the palace for a dinner. He spoke quietly to John who nodded with a smile on his face.

If John Christopher needed a sign... he received one!

While this was occurring Jane was creating pictures for the little girls. She was drawing them pictures of her dogs. She used her skill to produced images of the dogs she was selling and it seemed to be a point of difference for her business. Besides she loved watching her animals and capturing them in various stages of development. As she drew her pictures the girls were all gathered around her as they watched her create the image.

"What is his name?" Johanna asked

"This is Campbell" she replied

"He has lovely markings" Lydia touching the picture as if she was trying to pat the dog

"Yes... do you know he is coming to your estate?" Jane told them

"No" both girls answering at the same time.

"Your brother, John Christopher purchased him for your farm" she informed the girls

"Really?" Johanna spoke up

"Yes"

"Well you be brining the dog to our home?" Lydia asked

"Well... maybe... would you be happy if I visited?"

"Yes... we like you... also we know our brother likes you... he would be happy if you came?" Johanna at this point had moved so she was seated on Jane's lap

She blushed and focused on finishing the last drawing. Charlotte walked in and happily settled herself on one of the lounges. She started reading estate business papers Henry had give her to review. Looking up ... "Clearly you have won the twins over" as she watched the girls enthralled with their drawings.

Lydia and Johanna going over to show their sister Jane's drawings. They sat on the lounge on either of Charlotte and place their heads on her shoulders. Charlotte placing her arms around them and it was not long before the two were fast asleep. They had a big day yesterday and they were feeling tired. Jane finding a new piece of paper started drawing the scene before her. It didn't take her long to draw their likeness and was working on the finer details when the men walked in from the club.

Henry walking directly to Charlotte and picked up Lydia but not before giving Charlotte a kiss. He gestured for Edward to take Johanna and the men took the girls to their rooms. John Christopher had seated himself so he had a clear view of Jane drawing while participating in other conversations. Alison and Victoria arrived looking for Edward and Stanley. Charlotte informing Alison Edward was helping Henry with the girls. Alison smiled at that statement.. like her sister she hoped to start a family as soon as they were married.

Henry and Edward returning and settled near their beloved. Charlotte and Henry sharing the estate business papers and everyone else was reading a book. Stanley was reading a book on Art history... Victoria was reading it with him and sharing her thoughts.

Jane spent her time drawing the different couples... capturing these moments. She wanted to give it to them as gifts.

The drawing of John Christopher was for her!

Grace and Mary walking in the room and went to look at the drawings of Jane.

"Jane, these are beautiful, you have a great talent" Grace picking up the drawing of Charlotte and the twins. She looked at the others and smiled when Jane tried to hide the drawing of her son.

"Hmm.." thought Grace with amusement. The Heywood men were very handsome... he was her tallest.. he had her eyes and his father's fine chiseled face. Dark curly hair which he kept short to manage the tight curls. He was broad and tanned from working in the sun. He had his father's temperate and her humour.

"Do you think you could draw my sons and daughters" Mary asked. She had left her pictures behind and wanted to have some pictures to remember these happier times.

"I would be happy to Mary" Jane smiled

Grace taking over the picture of Charlotte and the twins to show Henry. He smiled as he looked at it and placed his arms around his wife ... kissing the top of her head.

"Could I keep this?" he was going to get it framed and keep it in the study.

Jane nodded but gave each couple a drawing and they thank her for it. Edward and Stanley both planning to frame their own picture.

"What abut John Christopher? asked Victoria.. she had seen Jane drawing his likeness.

"I ran out of time..." she went red in the face. John giving his sister an annoyed look for putting Jane on the spot

"I am sure, Jane has better subjects to draw besides me" He looked at her to apologise for his sister.

Thankfully for the pair the children arrived and took the attention away from them. John Heywood had been up playing with the younger Heywood's and Parkers.

"Henry... have you told everyone about our invitation for this evening?" John asked once he was seated next to Grace

"No.." he had been waiting for John to tell everyone

"Jane, we meet your father at the club today and your Uncle has invited the family for dinner at the palace.

"You need a rest" was all Henry said to Charlotte as she was leaning against him. Without any argument she nodded and he quietly help her up. They bid good day to everyone.

Jane moved to sit down next to Grace and John... John Christopher joining them. Grace explained what had happened to Charlotte and the reason her husband and son ended up in town.

Jane thought... "If it wasn't for Charlotte I would not have been introduced to John Christopher" she felt guilty thinking that way

Her companion and carriage arrived and she bid everyone a good day.

She was putting on her coat and hat and found him waiting at the door.

"How is your wrist?"

"Better, you see the worst of the bruising has taken place... " showing her wrist to him. He gently placed his fingers on her wrist and his face took on a protective look.

"I promise you... I will not allowed this to happen to you again. I will see you at the dinner... hopefully we are seated next to each other" he gave her a bright smile and helped her into the carriage.

On the ride home all she could think about was to arrange matters so they were seated together and what dress she was going to wear!


	105. The family was destroyed by the fire

Sidney grabbed his cane, hat and coat from the butler and stormed to his carriage. He was angry and realised he was angry with his brother. It was his brother who had caused their family problems. Sidney yelled to the driver to take him to his brother's house. He found that Tom was out and decided to stay until he returned. 

Sidney went to the study and sorted through a pile of unopened mail. He found 3 letters written by Mary and he set them aside for his brother to read. He looked at the post dates and saw that they were written over a series of weeks. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.... She and the children had walked out of the Parker London House and his brother never noticed. 

He had sat down at the desk and opened a bottle of whiskey and started to drink. He knew he had acted out of anger and his behaviour was shameful. It was not only witnessed by Mary but Lady Susan, John and Grace Heywood. He had acted like a petulant child and showed no sensitivity in the situation. He sat down and wrote a letter to Mary via her solicitor apologising for his outburst and asked if he could see the children. He wrote one letter of apology to Lady Susan and then John and Grace Heywood. 

After completing this tasks he sat back and thought how he was going to break the news about Mary to his brother. He got up and walked through the house .... no life. He went to the children's room and felt its emptiness.... looking in the cupboards and found them bare. 

Mary had truly gone and wouldn't be back unless things changed. He thought about his brother Tom and feared she may never come back. 

Sidney was walking down the stairs and observed his brother had just returned.

"Sidney! good... you are here... we need to talk about our next project and how we are going to get more people to visit Sanditon." babbled Tom

"Tom... Tom.... how long since you have seen Mary and the children?" Sidney sternly questioned his brother

"I don't know... I have been so busy and Mary understands the importance of Sanditon" Tom excitedly talking

"Tom... you need to read these letters... they are from Mary" Sidney placing the letters in his brother's hand

He watched as his brother sat down and opened each letter and slowly read the content. He looked up confused...

"Sidney... what does this mean?" 

"Mary... has left you... taken the children" Sidney answered

"Left me... taken the children"

"Yes... the only way to contact her is via her solicitor" 

"I don't have time for this... there is so much to do at Sanditon!" Tom spoke harshly

"Good God Tom... the reason your wife has left you is because you put Sanditon before your family" yelled Sidney... finally getting his brother's attention

"Sanditon's success will ensure the family's future is safe!" Tom frowning

'No... it has been the destruction of this family" a harsh edge appearing in Sidney's voice

"The fire was a set back but we will see success at Sanditon" Tom argued

"No the family was destroyed by that fire and any hope of happiness went up in flames... Georgina always called Sanditon a prison and I now understand what she meant by it... you Tom chained us to your foolish dream... Mary had broken free and we are now paying for your mistakes" Sidney's raising his voice.

Sidney passed some official papers that were signed by the Prince Regent himself... Tom Parker and any members of the Parker family were not allowed to approach Mary Parker and her four children. If any attempt was made to claim the children the Crown would call in all debts of the Parker family. He knew they all would be bankrupted and face debtor's prison. They also didn't have the money to go to court to dispute this order. 

"I can't see my children?" It was finally dawning on Tom

"Yes... at the moment... but I imagine you could attempt to write but you are not allowed any physical contact" commented Sidney

"I will just work harder and show Mary that I can make it a success... then she will come back to me!" Tom exclaimed and started writing his letters. All Sidney could do was watch he brother and observed what Mary saw.

Sanditon had consumed Tom and he had no room for anything else...

Sidney sighed and left his brother to his writing. He closed his eyes and knew he had failed his nieces and nephews. He hoped that Mary would let him visit them and that he would be able to make amends for the past.


	106. Dinner - Royal family style

Grace and John waited in the morning room as they were due to leave for the palace. Susan floated into the room and always looked breath taking... Grace often wondering how Susan was able to appear ageless. Edward and Stanley had arrived and looked splendid in their evening wear... she noticed they were wearing vests that would match with either Alison or Victoria.

"I think our girls have found some handsome men but they are not as handsome as you" whispered in his ear and earned herself a tender smilie.

They watched as Alison and Victoria entered .... glowing as they were meet by their beloved. Victoria had been presented with a jewellery set from Alexandra and was wearing it with pride. Alison was wearing a set presented to her by Edward... both men couldn't take his eyes away from his future wife.

Charlotte had had a good rest and was happy to attend with Henry. He was hovering and she was thankful he was caring for her and the babies. Henry was in a good mood... he had spent the afternoon alone with his wife. He couldn't wait to meet his children and when he looked at her he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. Lavinia had surprised Charlotte with a Eastings family jewellery set which had been allocated to her as the Viscountess of Crowe-Eastings.

It was not wealth that made Grace and John happy but the knowledge their oldest girls had found good men who would love and care for them.

"Mary... you are looking beautiful tonight" Grace commented when Mary arrived. All women complementing her on her new gown. She had regained colour in her face and her smile was now genuine ... not forced. Susan had lent her some jewellery for the evening which added to her sparkle.

"Mama... you look like a princess" exclaimed Jenny and Alice.

The girls also had new dresses and were proudly wearing necklaces gifted to them from their Aunt Susan. Lydia and Johanna were also wearing new dresses and each had a necklace from Susan. The little boys were wearing in their new evening wear and had shinny new medallions attached to their waistcoats. The children were going to be treated to their own special dinner at the palace!

John on the other hand found his son struggling with nerves... All John Christopher was thinking about was Jane!

"Just be yourself... you are John Christopher Heywood from Willingdon... be proud of who you are and where you are from" John firmly told his son. John Christopher nodding and was thankful his mother had come and placed her arm through his. He didn't know what was the evening would hold but at least he was going with his family.

While at the palace Jane had taken much care in dressing for the evening. She had been very particular with her maid and spent longer in preparation than she had ever before. Her cousins noticed her nerves... Jane normally was calm and they were the ones who were usually flustered.

"You are taking much effort this evening cousin?" Lady Rose commented

"I just want to be presentable tonight" Jane answered

"You don't fool us Jane.. we have known each other our whole lives and you are different... the reason you are making an effort is because of a man... well who is it? Mr John Christopher Heywood?" Cynthia questioned

"Cousins... please!" Rose begged as she turned bright red

Jane had been successful in being seated next to John and her excited for the evening was not missed by her father. She was looking particularly beautiful tonight and was a spitting image of her dead mother. She had deep blue eyes and curly honeycomb coloured hair. She was wearing her mother's jewellery and new blue coloured gown. Her father had to pause as it took him back to the time when he had meet her mother at a ball. Jane's mother had been a daughter of a country gentleman and he had fallen in love with her. Instead of leaving her he pursued her knowing he would never be able to make her a princess. She married him fully aware their children would not have their full royal rights. Even though Jane didn't have the official 'princess' title she was his little princess in his heart. He realised he had been placing much pressure on her to marry Lord North and been horrified to see her injury. After becoming fully informed of the treatment his daughter had suffered he now understood why she never came to London.

Jane's father had been spending the day thinking about the Heywood family... particularly the young gentleman 'Mr John C Heywood'. The Prince Regent had taken a particular interest and provided his brother with the relevant information concerning their wealth and social connections. He had to acknowledge that his daughter was not under the same restrictions and technically could marry anyone.

He spent the day brooding over the matter and decided to seek her out.

"My dear... how do you feel about the Heywood family and this Mr John C Heywood?"

"I think they are a lovely family and Mr John C Heywood is a gentleman... I feel safe with him... please father ... give him a chance?" she asked while her cheeks went red. Jane was looking the same way her mother did when she looked at him many years ago.

The prince looking down into the hopeful eyes of her daughter...

"He is not titled... you are marrying below your status?" he wanted to see what her response was and also test her affection.

"Father... you know that does not worry me... I would be happy"

"mmmmm.. I need to think" leaning down kissing her on the forehead and went to the his apartment.

Jane watched her father leave and hoped he would give John a chance. She knew too many titled men who were horrible to their wives and their families suffered for it. She wanted a life full of laugher and love with man who would be only loyal to her. Jane took deep breath and prepared her heart in see John Christopher again.

John and Grace Heywood never could get over the elaborate dinners they attended when in London... they looked at the dinning table which could sit over 100 people and the table ware... 'this was suppose to be a family dinner!'. They were thankful they were seated next to each other and held hands under the table... they were looking forward to going back to their normal family life. The one highlight was watching their children ... they were being their normal selves and not trying to be something they were not.

John Christopher couldn't describe the happiness he felt being seated next to the beautiful Jane and they happily spent the dinner talking about many common topics. He made her laugh and when she smiled at him his heart thumped loudly. They were so focused on one another and it was evident they were besotted.

Charlotte was also pleased to be seated with her husband .... leaned towards him "They look like a couple...John Christopher has never looked that way before" Henry looking and agreed with his wife. 

Henry had been observing the prince as he spoke with his father-in-law. He glanced in the direction where Lady Susan was seated and she gave him a sly smile. He was so thankful they were on her side and not against. He felt a hand grab his and knew it was Charlotte's. She placed his hand on her stomach and he felt the busy kicking of his children... he would have to have a word with them later about looking after their mother.

Susan looking around the table and smiled... everything was coming together and now she hoped she could help John Christopher. She had assisted the Prince Regent in the table setting and placed John Christopher near Jane and her father. She was giving John C an opportunity to show his true worth.

The issue of status... was a work in progress.

She had laughed when she found out Lady Jane had personally requested she be seated next to John Christopher. Jane was taking matters into her own hands!

In the end the Heywood/ Crowe family demonstrated a superiority in culture and education which surprised a number of the royal family. They had been hearing about this family from Princess Charlotte and could now see it for themselves. They found it refreshing to see people happy and content with their lives. Some even envying their happiness.

Charlotte's investment expertise was well known ... a number of the princes financially benefiting from her suggestions. Jane's father was relieved to hear the wealth of the Heywood's was reasonable and the estate continued to expand under the management of John and his oldest son. The connections with the Eastings and Eastbourne family was increasing the family's social position.

Jane's father watched his daughter smile and laugh as John Christopher told her stories about farming. She was happy and he couldn't deny that... he remembered the promise he had given to her mother... but the Heywood's were not titled. His daughter was stubborn like her mother and he could see in her eyes that she had chosen John Christopher. He had to acknowledge his daughter was a country woman who needed a country gentleman. He came to a decision... he would allow John Christopher Heywood the chance to court his daughter.... give her time to consider that life and then he would consider an engagement.

After dinner the men and women separated for a period of time. It was when Jane's father asked to speak privately with John Heywood and his son. He informed them of his decision and gave John Christopher permission to speak with his daughter. The men stunned by this outcomes but when they looked over the Prince Regent lifted his glass at them... he had played a pivotal role in assisting John C Heywood's pursuit of Lady Jane.

John going and asking to speak with Jane.. she took them to a small garden... she turned and waited to hear what he had to say...

"Lady Jane... Jane.... your father is giving me a chance to prove myself" he took a deep breath

"It seems we have known each other before meeting in person... I knew you were someone important to me the moment we meet. I would like to court you... so you can have a chance to get to know me better and see the life I have... give you time to decide if it is what you want." He looked down hopefully into her face.

"I don't need time but it will help my father.... but I warn you John Christopher Heywood ..... I will be expecting a proposal in the not too distant future!!!!" she spoke with her heart. He smiled... took hold of her hands and kissed her wrist. She then placed her arm in his arm and they headed back where everyone else was located.

Grace looking on with tears in her eyes... several years ago she would not have imaged seeing her four oldest children settled. John speaking to her and she nodded... the prince wanted his daughter to experience their life... when Grace looked at Jane knew she would become her daughter-in-law. 

Susan smiling brightly as she watched Jane and John ... the Heywood's deserved every happiness.


	107. Time for home

The ton was abuzz with the news that Mr John Christopher Heywood was courting Lady Jane ... granddaughter of the King of England. Anyone and everyone wanted to improve their acquaintance with the Heywood's including those already associated with them. Esther took great pleasure in rejecting callers or reminding them of the awful things they had said about her dear friends.

Lady Susan's home was bombarded with callers. In the end they refused all visitors except a limited number of friends and family. Eliza Parker being a persistent caller but never succeeded in gaining entry. Esther had told Susan the names of the women who had gossiped about Charlotte and the Heywood's. Those ladies were currently feeling the slow wrath of Lady Susan and Lady Lavinia.

Lavinia put on her elaborate dinner to recognise the heir to the Eastings title. The people who attend commented on the regal young couple and the beauty of the Viscountess. Charlotte laughing with Henry but told him she was just happy to be married to him and be a farmer's wife.

Even though they had enjoyed their time away the Heywood/Crowes families were looking forward to going home. Henry was talking more about their estate and future projects. John Heywood had already been in contact with the land agent as both men were looking to expand their estates. They needed to show Jane's father she would be cared for and they needed space for her dog breeding business.

Charlotte was starting to feel the effects of the increased weight of twins and felt the urgency to get home. Henry had decided they would leave after the ball so they could be settled before the birth of the babies. They were both looking forward to going home but concerned about the travel. They had been away longer than originally intended and Charlotte was much more along in the pregnancy. She was determined to get home as she wanted to have her children at their estate. Mary and the children would be travelling back with them... the cottage was prepared and ready for them to move in. Multiple wagons had already been sent home .... full of various items for the three estates.

Allison's wedding was fast approaching and Victoria's would shortly follow.

As agreed by the Prince..... Jane was to live with the Heywood's during the courtship period so she could experience their life. John Christopher was moving into a small cottage on the property which satisfied Jane's father. She was to travel with Lady Susan to Willingdon... Lady Susan was going to stay with Charlotte so that Jane would have a true experience. Jane had already started preparing to leave and had packed most of her belongings as she knew she would not be leaving Willingdon.

"Jane..." her father cautioned her but could see she was set on her decision. The Prince going to speak with his brother about a particular request and hoped he would be agreeable with it.

Even though Stanley was to follow a couple of days after the Heywood's departure.... Victoria was dreading the separation. Stanley consoling her but reminded Victoria that once he arrived he would be staying until they were married. He was going to live with John Christopher in the cottage and conduct his business there before the wedding. In fact, Edward, Henry, Stanley and John Christopher had already started some joint business ventures. 

Victoria was going to be the first Heywood child to be leaving Willingdon after her marriage. Grace had always known Willingdon was too small for Victoria and she was happy Alexandra would love her daughter when she was not there.

Grace had to be thankful Charlotte and Alison were close by.

Grace was completing their final packing as the last wagon was due to live in the morning... when Charlotte walked or gracefully waddled into the bedroom. 'They really needed to get home' thought grace.

"Are you nearly packed?" asked Charlotte... finding a comfortable chair... she was resting more and finding it difficult to be comfortable.

"Yes... it has been a very busy and exciting time... but we need to get you home" Grace placing her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Is everything ready for Alison's wedding?" Charlotte checking with her mother

"Yes... our house keeper had ordered all the food and thankfully it is a simple wedding so we only need a day to decorate the church!"

"I am sorry that I will not be much help for you except watch" commented Charlotte she moved in the chair to find another comfortable position.

"I am so thankful Mary is going to be living near you... she really has become a sister to me" Grace smiled

"Alice will be making her final call tomorrow as we will be leaving the next day... I have been thankful for her care" shared Charlotte and her mother agreed but they would be happier once they were near their midwife in Willingdon.

"Charlotte! Charlotte... where are you?" an urgent Henry called searching the house. He blew out a sigh of relief when he found her... as she progressed in her pregnancy his anxiety was increasing.

"My love... I am well... we are well... I have just had a lovely rest and ready for the ball tonight... my last London event before the birth of our little ones" she spoke softly as he leaned down.

It was one of the largest balls of the season... the tickets for the event were highly sort after. The wealth of the various families were on display tonight and the ball sparkled with the tiara's and necklaces being worn by the women. The Parker family arrived early and found a place to watch the people entering the ball. Sidney had received an official letter from Mary's solicitor and had been declined access to the children. Sidney hoped he would get a glimpse of Mary and maybe an opportunity to speak with her again. There was another he wished to see but he never dared say the name.


	108. We move in different circles

Lady Susan's party created another stir as they entered the ballroom.... Lady Susan leading her party with Mary, Grace and John Heywood. Charlotte, Alison and Victoria were natural beauties and their outfits highlighted their loveliness.... their glow of happiness also adding to their beauty. Henry, Edward and Stanley wearing matching vests with their lady and securely held her arm. The compatibility of the couples was clearly evident and they received many jealous looks from people in the crowd. 

Both Henry and Charles had spotted Sidney who was looking agitated!!!!

John Christopher was also noticed by the young ladies who thought he was a distinguished looking gentleman. John C had no interest in anybody and was eagerly waiting for the arrival of Jane.

There was suddenly silence and everyone went quiet. It was the Prince Regent and he was surrounded by a number of his family. They headed for the same private area and everyone settled in for the evening. John C was content as he had the lovely Jane by his side for the evening. Footmen were placed at the various entries and only those invited were allowed to approach. 

Charlotte and Esther were both starting to feel heavily pregnant and were only planning to dance the waltz and play cards with their husbands. 

Charlotte and Henry happily found a comfortable lounge and enjoyed watching the ton in action. They laughed as they saw Susan floating between the various groups and the reactions on the peoples faces depending on their treatment.

"She is Queen B and this is her playground !" commented Charlotte...

Susan had been given a private area and it gave them some privacy away from the social climbers. They held hands and talked about the coming months. Charlotte knew Henry was anxious and she wanted to reassure him they would be fine. He shifted so she was leaning against him and he had placed his arm around her.

"I am really happy for my sisters" Charlotte watching Alison and Victoria both dancing with their future husbands.

"I can see there are a few jealous people out there..." Charlotte pointing out the women

"They are now protected and will be well cared for by Edward and Stanley... I can tell you I am happy I only have to watch you tonight" he teased and she put her head on his chest.

"I don't think I am able to dance tonight... are you upset?" a worried look appearing on her face.

"No... it means we get more privacy... let the young couples enjoy the night" Henry whispered

"Are you calling me old Lord Crowe?" she faked a frown

"Not at all Lady Crowe... but happy to make it up for that comment later tonight" he leaned down and kissed her

"You two... we are in a public place..." Charles exclaimed but winked. He and Esther were needing to find a safe harbour from the throng of people.

"I can do this with my wife and so can you.." challenged Henry. Esther laughing as she husband gave he a tender kiss.

"It is very hot out there... so many people.. you were wise staying here" Esther commented. She had grown tired of being interrupted by people claiming slight acquaintances with them. She also needed to put her feet up and was happy to be with close friends. Esther thinking about the time when she wouldn't have even considered this couple friends.

"I am so thankful for your close friendship... I am so happy we reconnected" tears fell and Charlotte joined in. The two men looking on in concern but knew the babies were making their wives very emotional.

Grace, Lavinia appearing to find Charlotte and happy to see Esther. They encouraged the men to go and see how the other men in their group were faring while they spent time with the ladies. Henry looked at Charlotte for permission and promised to return soon. They watched the two men disappear into the crowd.

"I don't know how he is going to cope when I give birth!" shared Charlotte

"The first is always difficult for a man... it also might be the fact he has a better understanding of what is going to happen" Grace reminded her.

"I know he is worried... I am not complaining about the attention he gives me though..." smiles Charlotte

While the women were enjoying their time Henry and Charles were looking for the only men in their family. They found John and the Princes playing cards... John calling them over to join the game. John and Henry were excellent card players. There was money to be made tonight and Henry could see the look on John's face. Stanley's father joining and they began an intense card game. Henry had to concentrate so he could read the various players. His thoughts were interrupted by Tom Parker who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good evening Lord Crowe... how are you this evening?" Tom exclaimed loudly... making the men at the table start at the interruption. 

"I am well... is there some thing I can do for you?" Henry asked... aware of the frowns appearing on the Princes faces. 

"Yes... Mary..." Tom asked

"I am sorry... but I can't help you..." replied Henry

"I need to speak with her... she can help Sanditon" exclaimed a frustrated Tom

"Mr Parker... I can't help you and you can see I am currently playing a game" Henry commented

"I am sorry Crowe for his interruption... he is determined to see Mary" Sidney had suddenly appeared to save his brother from further embarrassment. 

"You are welcome to join us but I warn you the stakes are high" John invited the brothers. 

The two Parker brothers choosing to sit and watch the game. The amount of money being bet was high and only those of great wealth could participate. Sidney was a good player but knew he couldn't risk any money. He watched as Henry and John expertly played as a team and won the pot of money in the centre. John was planning to use it to purchase the other property on his estate boundary. Jane's father was pleased at this expansion and the men discussed their other investment projects.

Sidney observed that Baddington and Crowe now moved in the highest of circles and their wealth had grown significantly... significantly more than Sidney.... even after marrying Eliza. 

The dinner bell rang and everyone got up... the men bidding the Parker brother a good evening.

The Parker brothers watched the group settle in the private section which made them untouchable. Tom couldn't take his eyes off Mary... she looked beautiful and was surrounded by the most powerful people in english society. It was the first time Tom started to realise Mary was no longer with him... she was safe and cared for by other... no longer dependant on him.

Sidney was focused on Charlotte and Henry ... her heavily expectant state and the loving gaze of her husband Henry. He had been following the advice given to him by John Heywood but it was hard at times.

"Sidney... Sidney" Tom cried bringing Sidney out of his mussing

"How can I speak with Mary?"

"You have to follow her rules, Tom... you know the consequences and it impacts us all" Sidney warned his brother.

"Mary wouldn't do that?"

"Tom... you really don't know your wife... she no longer accepts your ways..."

"But Sidney... Mary is connected with the top of the ton and that can help Sanditon" Tom persisted.

"That is enough Tom... Mary doesn't want anything to do with you or anyone closely connected to you... not anymore!" Sidney breathed out while trying to control his anger.


	109. Gossip

John Christopher was looking extremely handsome tonight... dashing!

Jane was well aware of the number of women looking at him intently and in some cases trying to gain his attention. It bothered her and at times felt insecure. John Christopher only had eyes for Jane and they never strayed from her all evening. They were only allowed to dance twice so they decided to only dance the waltz and spent the evening with close family.

"Jane... why do you keep looking over towards those group of women? Do you know them?" John Christopher could see her frowning and was concerned. He had seen girls bully his sister Victoria and witnessed the pain it had caused her. He was not going to put up with that sort of behaviour towards his Jane. 

"No... ahhh. mmmmm..." she looked away

"Jane, my love... tell me"

Jane looked directly in his eyes and smiled 'he called her, my love'. She took courage.

"There are many women looking at you and I have been feeling jealous..." she blushed out of shame

"Jane... you are the most beautiful woman I know... I only see you..." commented John C

"I am only allowed one more dance so come my lady" he offered his arm for hers. 

"You know you could dance more than two danced with me?" daringly suggested Jane

"My love... you know we can only do that if we are engaged!!!" 

"Yes..."

"Patience my love... stop tempting me!!!!" John softly spoke to her as they went onto the dance floor. He wanted her father's blessing but Jane was working on a faster timetable than her father.

Victoria and Alison had been having an exciting evening but when visiting the 'Octagon Room' had come some unpleasant ladies. The ladies unaware started telling the women near them stories about the Heywood women. 

"I have been told that they are fortune seekers and the oldest sister had proven to be a breeder. Do you see her size... she was a clever one to trap the Viscount!. I also hear that they are savages... Lord South has been telling people that they unintelligent and violent. And there is another one who has manipulated the Marquee of Eastbourne into marrying her... she probably did the same thing as her oldest sister.

"Have you meet any of these women?" Alison asked sweetly

"No... but the information I received is reliable" a Lady Heart spoke with confident

"Who?" Victoria asked

"Mrs Eliza Parker" Lady Heart spoke

"I don't believe we have meet" Lady Grace spoke 

"I am sorry for being a savage from the country... my name is Victoria Heywood and this is my sister Alison Heywood" Victoria added a threatening edge to her voice. It didn't matter what social circle..... gossiping women were the same. Alison taking her sister by the arm and they walked out of the room. The women followed them and turned pale when they spoke directly to Lady Susan.... Lady Grace and Heart didn't move quick enough and they were recognised by Lady Worchester. The great lady frowned and gave every indication that they would pay for their gossip!!!

Alison and Victoria angrily recounting the words spoken about each of them... Edward and Stanley boiled with anger. Henry was not happy with the comments made about his wife and any goodwill he was prepared to give to Eliza Parker... was gone. 

Charlotte who had more experience than the others with the ton commented with some wise words....

"Don't let those women control who you are and what you feel about yourself? They are small minded and have nothing much to talk about."

Charlotte taking matters into her own hands got everyone together and decided to do some impressions of the family... Henry joined in and together they gave impressions of couples. The Prince Regent roaring with laughter as they gave a perfect impression of himself and Susan. It released tension and everyone happily went back to enjoying the evening.

"I love you, Lady Crowe" Henry taking hold of his wife's hand and took her out to the terrace. He held her close and as the music was playing they danced together away from prying eyes. 

Let those people gossip... it was what they had that mattered the most!


	110. You deserve everything and more!

The three grand dames cast their eyes over the crowd as they watched Eliza move between groups... Lavinia, Alexandra and Susan had just decided how they would deal with Lady Heart, Lady Grace and Eliza Parker. 

Now that Mary and the children were safe the embargo on the Parkers had been removed.... Eliza Parker was now going to be dealt with!!!

"I really don't like this type of woman... when will they learn that that is not the way to be liked?" Lavinia shaking her head... she had had a 'Eliza Parker' in her life.

"Hmmm... I think all of us have had such a woman in our life... mine was called 'Scarlet Kent'" Alexandra shared.

"Cordelia Grange" spoke Susan. It was a name she had not spoken aloud in 20 years...

The women looking at each other with understanding. They had all conquered the loss of their first love and found happiness in their lives. They had established themselves in the highest levels and rose above those horrible women. They had been thankful back then to have found an older woman who had taken them under their wing. It was now their turn to protect their loved ones. Alexandra looking at her daughters and Victoria... Susan and Lavinia watching Charlotte, Alison, Victoria.

Susan passed a note to the footman. They watched as it was delivered to Lady Grace and Lady Heart... the women taking on frightened looks when reading the message.

"Let us begin..." simply stated Susan

Eliza was having a successful ball and felt she was finally going to achieve her dream... it had taken her over 10 years but it was finally coming together. The only problem she had faced was Charlotte Crowe and the Heywood girls. They seemed to outshine her in every way....without any effort they had risen to the highest of society.

She had complained once to Sidney and without warning was told never to speak disrespectful about those women again. She never understood her husband who was moody and uncommunicative. He was in a mood tonight and just seemed to follow his brother Tom around. She was a little annoyed to have only discovered through a friend that Mary Parker had left her husband. It appeared she was now under the shelter of the Crowe/Heywood family. She had seen Mary seated in the area designated for the royal family and was jealous. She was annoyed her sister-in-law had risen and had not taken her with her.

It started after the dinner break but a series of women she knew has been required to visit the royal area. Eliza hoped she would be included as she noticed her friends Lady Heart and Lady Grace entering the exclusive section... maybe they were being introduced to the Prince Regent ... they looked shocked from the experience. 

She watched and prayed she would be called up... and when she thought it was not going to happen she received an invitation!

"Let me me do this one?" Susan commented to her friends who nodded

"Good evening Mrs Parker... please sit down" Susan directed Eliza who sat down looking forward to starting a conversation with these grad ladies.

"Mrs Parker... what are your thoughts about Charlotte Crowe, Alison Heywood and Victoria Heywood?" Susan asked

"They are lovely ladies ..... they seem to be liked by many people and have connected themselves with good families" Eliza answered making sure she had a smile on her face.

"Hmmm... we have heard rumours that some ladies have been spreading nasty pieces of gossip about these lovely women" Alexandra commented and couldn't hide her anger.

"I am sorry to hear that... I have the highest respect for these women" humbly faked Eliza

"Hmmm... pray tell me... why...if you hold these women in the highest respect but the one spreading these vicious rumours?" asked Susan

"Please... you are mistaken..." before she could continued she realised why her friends had been asked to visit this area... they had been interviewed... they would have given her up... she would have.

At that point Esther walked into the room and was asked to sit amongst the ladies.

"Esther dear I understand you attended a dinner party where some of these lies were being told" Lavinia spoke for the first time

"Yes... this woman was informing everyone Charlotte was a country breeder and it was the only reason the Viscount had married her" Esther stared at Eliza and gave her a wicked smiled... 'you are going to get everything you deserve" she thought

"Thank you dear... why don't you go and joint he others... I believe they have gone to the card room" Lavinia, Alexandra and Susan both giving her a kiss on the cheek. They waited until she had left before continuing.

"Mrs Parker... your deceit will not be tolerated..."

The Prince Regent walking in the room with his daughter ... cast his eye on Eliza Parker.

"Who is this my love?"

"This is no one!"

The Prince Regent leaving with a smilie on his face... he had heard about Eliza Parker and knew about her nasty behaviour... she was being rewarded with social exclusion.

Once in the card room he settled himself next to John Heywood and Henry Crowe... he wanted to win some money and they were the best players. He looked over and saw his daughter and nieces happily playing cards with the Crowe/Heywood/ Eastbourne women.

Finding true friends was difficult in this fickle society!

He looked over at his brother and nodded... he had come to a final decision about the Heywood's...


	111. Success and new friends

Much conversation and laughter came from their card tables. Another serious game was currently being played but it was amongst the women. Henry had taught Charlotte the finer points of the game and she was poised to win the money pot. Henry had drifted over after his game and watched her play the winning card. He leaned down and congratulated her... they had already decided any money won would go into an investment account for Mary. He had seen her determined look on her face... he was impressed how she didn't give away her 'tell'. A new game was starting and the women allowed a few of the men to join them. Henry and John together had already won a substantial amount of money and he knew those men were going to lose more to his wife.

Esther was also playing and the two women were always successful when they played together. Charles and Henry had to really focus when they played against them.

"I am feeling hot... could you please get me some water..." Charlotte slightly turned and looked up into his face. He had his hands on her shoulder and looked at her face carefully.

"I am well... go and get me water" she ordered him with her fan before using it to cool herself. Now that the men had joined Esther and Charlotte were determined to win...

Charles and Henry headed to the bar to get jugs of water.. their wives would need more than a glass of water... it was very warm in the room... both were worried about their comfort. They were waiting to be served when they found themselves in the company of an older man. He introduced himself as the Duke of Jacaranda... who had only recently returned from living overseas. Henry and Charles liking this gentleman inviting him to join them at the card table. Charles and Henry pointing out their wives and family connections. The Duke smiled and commented that they had been lucky to have married the woman they loved... the men nodding in agreement.

"Yes... you gentlemen are very lucky..." commented Sidney who had heard their whole conversation while waiting for a drink. The men had been unaware he had been watching their group.

"I understand you are closely connected with Lady Worchester?" The Duke asked

"Yes, she treats my wife like a daughter... we stay with her when we are in London" replied Henry

"Do you know Lady Susan?" asks Charles

"A long time ago before she was Lady Worcester" the Duke answered

"I must congratulate you gentlemen on your expectant joy... first child?" smiled the Duke wanting to keep the conversation going.

"It will be my first and my friend's second child... but my wife is expecting twins!" Henry smiled... choosing to ignore the intense stare from Sidney.

"Double the joy!" exclaimed the older man

"Do you have children?"

"yes... I have one daughter" the man smiled... "she has been in school and will be coming out this session"

Henry noticing his wife's face... she was looking uncomfortable and had used her fan to gain his attention.

"I need to get back to Charlotte... she has had a difficult time lately and I need to make sure she is alright" after bidding a good evening to Sidney... Henry and the Duke went over to the tables.

Sidney stopping Charles... "What did Crowe mean about Char... lady Crowe?"

They didn't know she was carrying twins and ... she fell asleep and they couldn't wake her... Henry thought he was losing her... " Charles and Sidney watching as Henry served his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders while speaking to her.

"They are truly happy..." Charles commented quietly. Sidney dropping his head a little...

"Sidney... we need to leave now" called Eliza urgently from the doorway. Sidney looking up and slowly rises from his seat. Tom arriving also having consumed too much drink was shouting aloud the benefits of visiting Sanditon... Sidney taking hold of his brother wishing Charles a good night.

Henry had settled himself next to his wife and watched her expertly play her cards while ensuring her wellbeing. Esther and Charlotte were victorious pleased to add more money to Mary's investment account.

Susan, Lavinia and Alexandra arrived and looked Victorious... seating themselves with Mary and Grace. Henry taking the Duke over to be introduced who happily bid the women a good evening and then was seated with the gentlemen. Charlotte had noticed Susan had recognised this man and had been pleased to see him. She asked Henry what he knew about this gentleman. All he knew he was the duke who had lived for many years overseas and was back for his daughter's opening session.

"I like his face" commented Charlotte who was starting to feel tired. Charlotte had placed her arm within Henry's and was leaning against him. He knew she needed to get home... they bid everyone a good evening and he gently guided her out of the venue.

The others in their group continued on and enjoyed each others company... over the next week everyone would be travelling to Willingdon. Grace had noticed the three great ladies had been very busy tonight...

"Ladies... have you been playing with the ton?" asked Grace

"We just dealt with some women who have been causing some issues.. it has been resolved and we can look forward to the coming weddings!" smiled Susan

"Duke Jacaranda... you know each other ... I could see it in the way he looked at you." Grace commented

"Yes... we knew each other over 20 years ago... it seems like a lifetime..." reflected Susan as she observed the Duke of Jacaranda play cards with the princes.

"He is a handsome gentleman for his age... " observed Lavinia

"Yes..." was all Susan commented before she started talking to the ladies about the travel arrangements for their trip to Willingdon. Susan had been given the responsibility of bringing Lady Jane and everything had to be well organised.

Thankfully the rest of the evening was uneventful and everyone went home satisfied with the outcome.


	112. Join us!!!!

Susan's house was a buzz with activity as the servants were preparing for the trip to Willingdon. She had decided this very morning to travel with everyone instead of her original departure date.

"Is everything well?" asked Grace

"Yes, my dear... I don't want to miss out on the wedding preparations... also Jane is very eager to head to Willigdon" answered Susan. Grace looked at her friend and thought it was something else.

"Grace... I know you have things to do before we leave... I have much to do to prepare the house for my extended stay in Willingdon." Susan was feeling the need to spend a number of months away from the ton and enjoy the quiet pace of Willingdon. She also didn't want to be left behind in an empty house. She had gotten used to the noise of a full house.

By mid morning the women had settled in the morning room with the children. The twins were settled with Susan and were enjoying her reading a story to them. The butler entered and passed a letter for his lady to read. 

She opened it and paused for a moment... Grace and Charlotte noticing her hesitation.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked

"It appears the Duke of Jacaranda and his daughter are outside in their carriage requesting a visit" a frown appearing on Susan's face

"Who is he? Victoria had heard from her sister about this man but hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him.

"He is an old acquaintance of mine, my dear... he has really been out of the country for a long time... it is very early for callers!" Susan contemplating her response

"Please Susan... could we meet your old friend and his daughter?" Alison asked... Susan nodded. The butler was sent out and the occupants prepared for the entrance of the their visitors. Susan quickly requesting tea and fixed her appearance. She was given a strange look from Grace but chose to ignore her...

Everyone stood once the butler announced the the visitors. The pair were elegantly dressed and appeared surprised at the number people waiting for them in the morning room.

"Good morning your grace... and my lady" Susan pleasantly addressed the pair

"Good morning, ladies... thank you for allowing us entry into your home" spoke a thankful Duke

"I will always welcome my friends" commented Susan who introduced everyone in the room.

The duke's daughter was Lady Christina and was a little younger than Victoria. Alison and Victoria taking charge of this young woman and settled her between them. It didn't take long until they had her talking about her schooling and impressions of London. Lydia and Johanna had venture over and were working their charms on this pretty young lady. Lady Christina for the first time in months was laughing as she was told interesting stories about their life in Willingdon.

"I am sorry that my husband, son and son-in-law are not present... they go to the 'white club every morning to box... they should be home soon" Grace commented while observing this gentleman before her.

"I am grateful that you received us... I would like to wait and see them, if I may?" asked the Duke

The tea was served and conversation easily flowed between the different occupants in the room. Lydia and Johanna telling the Duke proudly that they were going to be Aunts and busily told him all the activities they had planned for their nieces or nephews" the Duke smiled and everyone could see the moment the girls charm had won over another fan.

"I don't know how they do it? ..... but we are going to have to watch them carefully once they come of age." Grace spoke quietly to Charlotte.

"Let's enjoy their cuteness now and don't forget there will be father, brothers and brother-in-laws who will keep the rouges away" Charlotte reminded her mother while Grace placed her arm through Charlotte's.

"Sir, I believe my husband told me you have only returned from living overseas?" Charlotte asked

"Yes... we have lived in Italy for the past 15 years and only returned now my daughter has come of age" he answered

Everyone in the room smiling brightly... they had all been learning Italian together and now they had their chance. The women switching to Italian and pleasantly surprised the duke and his daughter. Christina suddenly becoming excited as she was able to finally express her true feelings. She had found it difficult at times in England and the language barrier made it more difficult. Her father knew she was relaxed as she was using her arms to express herself. He smiled and turned back to speak with Susan and Grace... not realising he continued to speak in Italian.

"I have not seen my daughter happy in a long time... you have lovely children Mrs Heywood" He smiled and then focused on Susan.

"I took the chance you were home as I have a request..." he hesitated

"You are fortunate your grace... if you had arrived tomorrow the house would be closed up... I will be away for a number of months" Susan informed the Duke

"You are leaving London?" a slight anxious tone entering his voice which was not missed by Grace or Charlotte

"Pray... what is your request?" asks a curious Susan

"My daughter is to embark on her first session later in the year and she is ill prepared." Duke George Jacaranda looked directly at Susan.

"What is it I can do for you?"

"Christina's mother died when she was a child and I am asking if you could help her enter society? I fear I am am not the best person to help her..." George Jacaranda stumbled and could not complete his request.

"I am happy to give you names of some excellent tutors..." she stopped as she looked in his eyes.

"No... the school she attended was meant to do that but I need someone to help her through the process..." He was looking uncomfortable and thankfully saved by the entry of the men. The men warmly welcomed the Duke and went off to the library leaving Lady Christina in the capable hands of the ladies.

"Please forgive my papa... he is anxious for my session to go well and since he has been away from England he has limited contacts" spoke Christina

"Could I ask what finishing school you attended?" Susan asked as she observed this young girl...

"Sandwood Finishing School for Girls"

"How was your experience?" asked Charlotte who remembered the awful time Georgina had in Sanditon.

"The majority of the time the girls were mean and called me a savage... I preferred the outdoors compared to needlework" honestly shared Christina

All Heywood women started laughing... they had found another kindred spirit.

"Well... you can join us 'savages'... we enjoy the outdoors and don't always conform to the expectations of ladies" Alison commented while placing her arms through Christina's

While the men were engaged in the study the women decided to take a walk in the park!


	113. Goodbyes and Surprises

Stanley couldn't sleep... Victoria was leaving for Willingdon. He could not shake the look on her face as he bid her goodnight. He was thankful her mother had given them a few moments alone. He had pulled her close and she placed her arms around his neck... he gave her a soft kiss which deepened as he needed to show her how much he loved her. They pulled apart and he placed his forehead on hers... he reminded both of them he would arrive the day before Alison's wedding.

He finally gave up trying to sleep and ended up in the library... pacing... it was one place he felt calm as it reminded him of Victoria. He heard a noise and found his father watching him.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes, I know I will be seeing her soon but I can't stand the thought of her going without me" blew out a frustrated Stanley

"It means you are deeply in love and attached...it you were not I would be worried"

Stanley smiled and thought about Victoria and how she felt in his arms.

"Now how many books did she leave for you to read?" teased his father

"I have two books!" he seriously replied

His father shook his head... Victoria had truly inspired his son... he found him more attentive to business matters and valuable in managing the family holdings... they also engaged in deeper conversations. He had been worried about Stanley for many years but not anymore!

"I will leave you to your pacing and see you in the morning"

Stanley arrived early at Susan's house... he needed to see his Victoria before she returned home. Carrying a bouquet of flowers he found her reading his book in the library. She looked up and smiled... he could see that there were tears in her eyes. He gathered her in his arms and held her while she composed herself.

"Love, I will move heaven and earth so I can come sooner!" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Promise" she looked up into his face

"Promise... but you realise I now have less time to read those books you gave me!" he teased

"That is ok... we can finish reading them together" she told him with a cheeky smile

"Good... I always do better when we read together" he spoke tenderly and was rewarded with her bright smile...

In another room Alison was having a similar conversation with Edward. He had had a sleepless night and was at Susan's early to see her.

"My love, I will be there in a couple of days after your arrival" He spoke as he brushed away her tears.

"I know... but if you can... come sooner" she looked deeply into his eyes which melted his heart.

"You know I will... once I am there I will not be going anywhere... you will be stuck with me" speaking from the heart... since meeting Alison he had opened up and often surprised himself with his emotions. He was reward with her wrapping her arms around his neck and he willingly placed his arms around her waist.

"We have an estate to run and in the future have a family of our own" she spoke voicing her dearest dream. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. Knowing her mother would be coming in soon he quickly leaned down and meet her willing lips.

"I will be there as soon as possible" he promised

"Edward are you planning to join us for breakfast... Stanley is also here!" Grace knocking before entering the room... she came over and gave her future son-in-law an embrace.

The two couples sat next to each other and held hands under the table. Grace and John deciding to ignore this as they knew their daughters needed to be comforted. Breakfast was finished sooner than what they wanted and everyone was moving towards their respective carriages. Victoria and Alison were going to be traveling with Susan and Jane. Charlotte and Henry had the twins and Alex. Mary and her children were in their own carriage. John and Grace were given the luxury of having a carriage to themselves. John was planning to ride his horse and follow the carriages... they had hired men to be guards for the trip home. The had to go to the palace first to collect Jane and they would travel as one group.

Stanley and Edward watched the carriages leave. They both were already missing their ladies but they had a task to do. They were going to hunt down Lord South and make him pay for the things he had been saying about the Heywood's. Stanley's father was going to go with them which was a relief... they were going to start at Sebastian's home and hoped he was there. They didn't want to go looking for Sebastian in his usual clubs.

Sebastian had only returned home from his night out and was well satisfied. He was tired from his activities and after washing went to bed. He was woken suddenly by someone pulling him out of his bed. He blinked and found it was his brother Edward and his friend Castle.

"Why do I have the pleasure of your company?" he spoke harshly

"We need to speak to you about the rumours you have been spreading about our future wives and their family" Edward had not released his grip on his brother.

"Come now... they are wild... " he didn't even finish as he had been lifted up against his bedroom wall by Castle who had taken on a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You will cease speaking about these women or you will face consequences... it might be helpful if you take a trip like our mother" Edward spoke in a deadly tone.

"I can do what I want brother" he spoke even though he was smashed against the wall

The two men dragging him down the stairs and he was meet by the Duke of Eastbourne.

"Sit down... Lord South" The duke commanded

Edward and Stanley pushing Sebastian into a chair... holding him down until he sat still.

"I have been making inquires about you Lord South and have been disturbed by their nature... your friend North has been very helpful in explaining some of your illegal activities." The Duke lighting a cigarette and looked this man in the eye.

"You will pay for your crimes... Lord South or Mr South... the crown has decided to strip you of your title and wealth... your brother is now the Earl of South Rosling"

"You can't do that!" screamed Lord South

"The crown has and you will find the paperwork is on the table" The duke standing when he heard a knock on the door. Sebastian didn't even bother looking as he charged at his brother who knocked him out in one punch. The constables had arrived and took Mr South to the prison. Evidence had surfaced and he would be facing the noose.

"I guess you didn't expect that to happen today" smiled the Duke of Eastbourne

Edward sitting down and looked at the paperwork from the crown... he was an Earl and Alison would be his Countess.


	114. Three young women

Alison, Jane and Victoria had walked over to the Crowe estate to visit Charlotte. The trip home had been uncomfortable and much longer as Charlotte required regular stops. They found her in bed propped up by many pillows.... Mary and Susan keeping her company. Charlotte had pushed Henry out the door as there were a number of estate projects that needed his attention. Before leaving he gave her a kiss and spoke to his children to be kind to their mother.

"I think they are not listening to you today... they are very busy at the moment" she grimaced

"My love... you are really my warrior" he gave her another kiss and had reluctantly left the room. They could hear him whistle as he walked down the hall.

"He whistles when he is happy... I am pleased to be home" smiled Charlotte. She was feeling relaxed and expected the local midwife to visit this morning.

"He really has become the country farmer..." Mary commented... this had been her first time seeing Henry in his farm wear.

"Yes... and widely respected by locals... he has already been contacted to check a cow which is due to give birth" laughed Charlotte

It was at this point the three young women had arrived and they spent time talking with each other. Mary telling everyone about her cottage and what she planned to do with it to make it feel like home. One of the first things she had done was put up the drawing Jane had created of her children. Currently the children were at the Heywood estate and John C had promised to drop them home later in the day. Mary had happily walked from their cottage to the main house to spend the day with Charlotte and Susan.

"How are you Jane? Do you feel at home with us?" Charlotte asked carefully looking at her face.

"I feel as if I have always belonged here" She shared and smiled radiantly. John C had surprised her with some flowers he had picked personally.

"Good... we love it that your are here... hopefully we will call you sister soon!" commented Alison

"I am working on it!" laughed a determined Jane

"Jane... you father just needs time... but since you packed every piece of your belongings and arranged for your dogs to be transported to Willingdon ... he is going to have to get use to the idea" commented Susan

"Did you leave on good terms?" Charlotte asked as she placed her hand on Jane's arm

"Yes... he promised to come and visit me"

"Good... you will be able to show him how happy you are... I still don't know what you see in my twin brother" teased Alison who received a light slap from Jane.

Alison's wedding was in 5 days and most of the conversation was centred around the arrangements. Charlotte was determined to be up and participate in most of the activities. It was the main reason she had agreed to bed rest... Henry had been firm about the matter... he wanted her to have the strength for the celebrations.

The conversation was turned by Jane who introduced a new topic...

"I was sorry not to have meet 'Lady Christina'... she sounds like a lovely girl"

Victoria and Alison had told Jane the story of this young women. Jane had felt compassion for Christina as she herself had lost her mother as a child. 

"What have you decided concerning the request from the Duke of Jacaranda?" asked Charlotte... she was interested in Susan's reply

"I told 'his grace' that I would be away from London for a number of months and don't know when I will be returning" answered Susan

"Lady Christina was upset we were leaving so I gave her our address so we could correspond" Victoria had been surprised to have received a letter this morning from the young girl. She pulled out the letter and everyone read its content.

"It sounds like the poor girl is having a lonely time in London" reflected Charlotte

"Yes... it sounds like she grew up on a country estate and is finding London busy" Alison suggested... Charlotte knew what was coming ...

"I think we should invite them to visit Willingdon... we have plenty of space and Susan can help prepare Christina for the coming session" decided Alison.

Everyone agreeing that it was a good idea and Victoria wrote a letter of invitation to Lady Christina.

The midwife arrived .... Victoria, Alison and Jane deciding it was a good time to head home. Alison and Victoria had chosen to walk another way so they could show more of the estate to Jane. It was a beautiful lane that wrapped itself around the boundary of the Heywood estate. The three women were walking in silence and appreciating the beauty of the country. Their thoughts were interrupted by voices and noticed it was a group of local boys working on a fence.

"Ignore them... it is the Pike boys" blew out an angry Victoria.. she had been a victim of their harsh words over the years.

Alison could see their boundary and urged the them to walk quickly and ignore the young men. The young men had seen them coming and had stopped working. The three women becoming uncomfortable by the way they were staring at them. Since the attack Alison had become a little jumpy and had to control her emotions so she could think clearly. Jane was also feeling unsettled and was holding her wrist ... it had only healed from Lord North's attack.

"They do not have any power over us... we are strong women who have overcome worst things" spoke a firm Victoria... but also wished Stanley was present.

"Well... it has been a while since we have seen the lovely Miss Heywood's... why don't you stop and talk with us..." Johnny Pike commented and the other boys snickered

"Who do you have with you... another beautiful women we can watch... what is your name?" Peter Pike called out...

"I warn you Mr Pike... you don't want my father or brothers knowing how you have spoken to us" Victoria threatened

"Come now... Miss Victoria... we were just having some fun with you" Peter teased

"You know what happened the last time when you tried to take liberties" Victoria raised her voice and her eyes flashed with anger. Peter actually admired Victoria and seeing her suddenly.... he had spoken without thought. When she was angry he found her very alluring. It was one of the main reasons he like to tease her. He still bore the scar from her hitting him with a shovel.

"You don't have your shovel today" he laughed... getting the reaction he wanted... her blazing angry eyes

"I warn you again Mr Pike... watch yourself" Victoria pointing her finger at him.

They had kept walking and thankfully arrived at the edge of the Heywood estate and walked through a boundary gate. They were relieved when they saw John C working in the field. They must have looked a little ruffled as John noticed straight away that something was wrong. He observed Jane who had a worried look on her face and she was holding her wrist. He pulled her into an embrace and asked what was wrong.

"Johnny and Peter Pike were being unpleasant as we passed them" Alison commented... John C tightened his hold of Jane and placed a reassuring hand on each of his sisters shoulders.

"We are well brother... they did no harm us... it was only words" Victoria commented

"You know we can defend ourselves" Alison reminded him. He nodded but it was different when thinking about Jane... he could see that Alison was upset... he knew she was thinking about what happened to her in York. He knew Edward and Stanley would not be pleased.

He nodded and directed his men to continue with the work. He took hold of Jane's hand and walked the women home. When they arrived home he leaned down and kissed Jane on the forehead before heading into the house.

"My... our brother is free with his affections." teased Victoria. Jane looking as if she had won a prize... linked her arms with Victoria and Alison and they walked into the house to find Grace.


	115. Better than dinner at the palace

Jane was spending her morning with the estate dogs. She was pleased with their condition but could see they required more training. She found her John and while enjoying his embrace asked permission to train them.

"This will be your estate and will have equal say.. if the dogs need training... it is your decision... I trust you!" he simply stated and was rewarded with her brightest smile.

She started explaining what she was planning to do with the dogs and was bubbling with excitement. They also talked about the facilities she would be needing for her dog breeding operations and was pleased with the area selected. It was temporary but they would begin building once the plans had been approved by Jane.

"You are too good to me... you trust my judgment?" she asked

"Yes...completely" he replied wthout any hesitation

"So when are you going to propose? she demanded

"Patience... my love... soon" he was going to do it after Alison's wedding

"Could we go hunting? I want to see how the dogs work together and their personalities?" she hopefully asked

"Whatever you want... my lady" John calling for their guns... and a number of the family also joined them. The Heywood's loved hunting and spending time together.

As they waited for James to arrive ... John C observed Jane expertly taking control of the hunting pack... the dogs all surrounding her..... waiting for their next command. It didn't take long for the dogs to recognise a new leader. He wouldn't be surprised by the end of the day if all the dogs would be following her whenever she was outside. Even John's dog he had been spending more time with Jane. He couldn't blame them... she was a wonder.

John Heywood had arrived with James and the hunting party set off... everyone watching Jane as she worked with the dogs... they had never seen the pack work so effectively.

While this was happening Stanley and Edward had made good time on their horses. It was faster than taking the carriage... their own carriages were being driven down by their own drivers. They had stopped at the Willingdon Inn to gain directions to the Heywood Estate and have some refreshments. The Inn keeper had been told to keep an eye out for these gentlemen by Henry and was pleased to take care of them for him.

"Well, I guess this will be your local Inn... how do you feel about moving here?" Stanley asked

"Alison had asked if we could live near her family and I wanted to be near Henry... he gifted a family living and estate as a wedding gift" smiled Edward. He was going to have to inform his cousin about the change of his status.

While Edward was describing his estate and the current renovations being undertaken... Stanley could see his future brother's excitement and it made him look forward to his own marriage. Their attention was taken by a young man because he had spoken the name 'Victoria Heywood'...

"Ah... she is beautiful when she is angry..." Pete Pike reflected

"I always preferred Alison Heywood... her figure is fuller and ..." Johnny Pike didn't complete his sentence as he felt the presence of two gentlemen staring at him. Feeling bold he stood up and walked over... he was strong and a good fighter.

"What are you gentleman doing in this lonely part of England? Are you lost?" he wanted a flight

Edward and Stanley had assessed the situation and decided to ignore the young man.

"Hey... I am talking to you!" he challenged them

"Sir, you are drunk and interrupting our meal" firmly stated Edward

"I will do what I please... you are not my master?"

"No... you would be asked to leave my employment after such disrespect" Stanley answered

The Inn keeper seeing the gentlemen being disturbed asked his son to quietly move Johnny Pike back to his own table. Edward and Stanley finished their meal and left the Inn... they felt the sudden need to see their ladies and make sure they were safe. Pete Pike sizing up these two gentlemen from London and knew his brother would have had no chance against them.

Edward and Stanley arrived at the Heywood's and were greeted by their future mother-in-law. Even though they were pleased to see her they were disappointed Victoria and Alison were not currently in the house.

"They should be back soon... they all went hunting.... my girls hate embroidery... " Laughed Grace patting each man on the shoulder. As if she had known they heard a pack of dogs barking and voices. The headed out and they saw their loves holding their own hunting rifles with huge smiles on their faces.

"It looks like we are going to have deer tonight" Grace heading back to the kitchen to direct the staff to serve refreshments.

John watched as his sisters ran to welcome their betrothed... he grabbed Jane's hand and they walked together to welcome them.

"Welcome gentlemen to the Heywood Estate" John Heywood welcomed his future son-in-laws.

"Thank you, Sir" Edward answered

"Sir... I thought we got over that.." John Heywood teased

"Refreshments are ready to be served" Grace called everyone to come inside.

Edward and Stanley stopping John C and told him about the men in the Inn.

"That would be Johnny and Pete Pike..." John telling the men what happened the other day.

"Hmmm..." was all that Stanley and Edward could say before their attention was taken by either Victoria or Alison.

A message of their arrival had been sent to the Crowe Estate and before they knew it Charlotte, Henry, Susan and the Parker Children had arrived. They had dinner together and spent the evening playing family games.

"Now this is much better than the family meal we had at the palace" Jane told John while he held her hand.


	116. New possibilities

It was the last night for the close family members of the Heywood's to spend time together before the extended family arrived for the wedding. There were a number of traditions that needed to take place for the couple. There was much laughter and tears as the couple were blessed by their close family. 

Henry and Charlotte reliving their own wedding week as they watched Edward and Alison.

"That was us not long ago and we are now going to be welcoming our little ones soon." He leaned down to meet her lips and placed his hand on her stomach to feel the movement of the twins. 

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked while staring into her beautiful face

"Two days of bed rest helped but now I need to participate in the wedding activities" commented a determined Charlotte. 

"I know, my love... you need to be there for your sister... just make sure you have a rest when you need it... you know I will be watching you..." he firmly stated... his wife was a strong woman and once she had set her mind on something she would achieve it!.

"I know you have told every single family member to watch me if you are not present.... Lydia told me this morning when she visited me..." Charlotte looked him in eyes and smiled when he gave her a guilty look. 

"I will reward you later when we are alone for your diligence toward me..." giving him a seductive smile "You will need your book" was all she had to say and Henry couldn't wait until they were home and alone in their bedroom. 

The women needed time alone together so the men headed to the study. John had added more chairs to accomodate the increased number of men in the family. Everyone finding a place to settle and spent some time in comfortable silence. John Heywood puffed contently as he read his newspaper in the study. He was surrounded by his sons… made up of his own born and those through marriage. Henry was a great blessing to his family and now they were adding to the number with Edward and Stanley. He observed each one down to his youngest son ‘Alex’. Alex as usual was seated next to Henry....reading a book. Each man or boy had their own personalities but each contributed something to the family. 

It was in the study where he imparted advice to his sons and listened to their ideas. John wanted to finalise the decision to create a family investment company. Henry and Charlotte had discovered more potential investment options and suggested the whole family join together. John had liked the ideas and knew he had to provide more opportunities for his younger sons. There had been many discussions in London... meetings with solicitors and preliminary papers drawn up. 

“I think we should formalise this matter tonight… it is the best time as everyone is present” John decided. The men heading back to the large family room to find everyone else either reading or cleaning the guns used in the hunt.

“No sign of embroidery in this house” commented John and laughed at Stanley watching his future wife expertly cleaning her gun. 

Everyone settling in the various chairs and lounges around the room. Charlotte and Henry passed out the official documents outlining the investment strategy and explained how the company would be managed. Everyone was given time to read it and then ask questions. The various members formally declaring their investment amount which was documented by Victoria who had taken on the secretary task. Susan, the Babbington's, the Easting's and the Eastbourne's had already decided their investment amounts... they were now considered family members. Susan was also putting forward money for Alex, Lydia and Johanna. Grace giving her friend an embrace...she knew how much Susan loved the little ones. Alison, Victoria and John C had already discussed this with their future spouses and had agreed on an amount. Through the process Edward, Stanley and John C had been given another insight to intelligence of their future wives.They were not surprised when they were informed the Prince Regent was investing but when Charlotte stated the amount Jane's father would be investing Jane gave John C a bright smile.

Mary had been surprised when she was handed a document and saw that her name was listed as an investor in the company. 

“You are family Mary and I know you can make a productive contribution…. through our various card playing activities we have generated your stake in the business” Charlotte informed Mary. All Mary could do was thank everyone for helping her gain her independence. Mary offering some interesting insights… she was going to take this opportunity and improve her children’s lives. 

Everyone voted and the formation of the company was finalised. It was certainly a new era for the Heywood’s and the future seemed very bright for them all!!!!


	117. Jane takes charge

Jane woke up determined to settle matters with John…. Today!!!!

Hearing the previous night her father had invested in the family investment company made her believe he had accepted John. She knew John loved her by his affection and words. He made her feel like the most important woman in the world… but he could be stubborn!!!

She knew he was worried about her father and wanted to do the right thing by the family. 

Jane had spent the early hours thinking and had a very determined look on her face while the family was having breakfast. She must have looked distracted because Grace asked her if everything was well. She blushed and went back to eating her breakfast. She got up and told the family she was planning to take the dogs out for some exercise. 

“Let her go… I think she has some business with John Christopher ” Grace told everyone.

Jane whistled and all the dogs came scampering from all directions… once arriving they planted their backsides one the ground… waiting for her instructions. She rewarded each for their response and started walking in the direction she knew John was working. 

“She is a talented woman…. those dogs have never responded so willingly…” smiled Grace as she watched Jane walk out of her line of sight. 

“You know what she is planning to do?” Alison asked her mother

“Yes…. now we need to start collecting flowers for your wedding” Grace shooing Alison away from the window and decided to distract the others from Jane’s sudden disappearance. 

John was digging a series of holes for fence posts to be installed later in the day. He was covered in dirt but found the physical activity helpful. He had come out early as he needed time to think… he didn’t think he could wait till after Alison’s wedding to propose to Jane. He knew she was the one for him and finding out her father had invested felt like he was sending John a message. 

While he continued to dig, he heard dogs barking and looked up to see Jane walking towards him surrounded by their estate dogs. As she got closer he also saw his own dog trotting along beside Jane. He dropped the shovel and walked towards her…. both smiling as they approached each other.

“Jane…. What are you doing here?”

“I came to find you John… I also found a number of friends who wanted to keep me company” giving him a mischievous smile 

He couldn’t help himself ... pulling her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He heard her sigh and he tightened his hold on her. Before he could say anything she stepped back and took a deep breath.

“John Christopher Heywood… you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with… I stand before you today asking you to marry me!” 

John didn’t say anything but just pulled her to him

“Jane Catherine… House of Hanover… I dearly agree to marry you” he waited until she was looking up at him before he leaned down for their first kiss. 

“hmmm… you know I was going to ask you after Alison’s wedding” John C commented

“That was too long…”

“We are going to have to write to your father about the engagement”

“I wrote him a letter yesterday...” she looked at him and smiled sweetly. All he could do was hold her close and enjoyed another kiss.... deeper kiss. 

John deciding he needed to show some self control suggested they go back to the house to share their news. They walked towards the house happily hand in hand surrounded by the dogs. 

Grace had been watching for their return and when she saw the two she smiled. 

“John… I think we have another engagement!!” Grace told her husband who was reading the newspaper. Grace had found Jane pacing her room in the early hours and encouraged her to propose. She knew her John wanted to marry her and just needed a push. 

She told her husband who roared with laughter......

“She is certainly a Heywood… all our women are fiery and determined… men in this family have no chance” his eyes sparkled as he pulled his wife into his arms and gave her a tender kiss. 

Johanna and Lydia arriving….

“Papa… Mama… have you seen Jane?” affection in the household was normal… the children regularly finding their parents in such a position. 

At that moment a radiant Jane entered the room holding John’s hand…

“So… I take it he said yes” Grace and John spoke in unison


	118. The guests are arriving

Charlotte slowly woke up and smiled as she found herself securely held by her husband. Henry was sound asleep, and she didn’t want to wake him… she knew he would wait until she would fall asleep or when she couldn’t sleep would read a book to her and the babies. That was not the only reason why he was still sleeping this morning. 

The babies started kicking where his hand was resting, and it woke him up. He kissed her good morning and the place where he felt the kicks. 

“Good morning my loves… how we all today?”

“We are well thank you” Charlotte the only one of the three who could speak.. the other two kicked harder to tell their father they were awake. 

“They are lively this morning… do you think you are going to be ok today?”

“Yes… it is the day before Alison’s wedding and there is much to do” Charlotte giving him a frustrated look…. He was hovering

“I am sorry… I just worry” 

“I know… I am not a porcelain doll that will break…. I have been surviving the active nature of our children… I think they are going to be boxers” teased Charlotte

“Hmm… you proved that last night so I should not worry as much” Henry giving her a look of passion and ran his hands down her body. 

“My love… as much as I would like to stay here, we have to get up… we have a busy day before us” commented a reluctant Charlotte. Henry helping her get up and was there to steady her when she needed to regain her balance… it was a challenge at times and was thankful there was always someone with her. 

Once dressed Henry took hold of her hand and they walked together to the breakfast room. By the evening the table would be full of guests who had arrived for the wedding. Henry and Charlotte were best suited to entertain the London guests. In the future Alison and Edward would share that burden but they needed time alone after the wedding. There were a number of family members arriving for the wedding…. Lavinia and her husband, Esther, Charles and little James would be staying with them in the main house. They had restored a series of guest houses where Stanley’s parents, his sisters and their husbands would stay. They also had a special cottage for the Prince Regent. 

“You were clever in restoring those cottages first, my love” giving her a kiss

“Yes… I wanted to provide good accommodation and make sure we were not overrun with people… I do like our privacy” smiled Charlotte

After breakfast Charlotte and Susan spent the morning with the housekeeper ensuring all tasks would be completed by the time their guests arrived. Once Henry had returned from supervising a project, they travelled to the Heywood estate. On arriving they were told of the engagement of John C and Jane. Henry and Charlotte hearing how it happened laughed with the couple.

“I am pleased you will have an entertaining story to tell your children as well!!!” Henry slapping his brother on the back. 

Johanna, Lydia and Alex arriving as they had heard Charlotte and Henry’s voices. Making sure they were settled near them…. The little girls proceeding to ask their sister when their nieces or nephews would be arriving… Alex telling Henry about the happenings in the house. Grace never grew tired of seeing this happy scene…she could always rely on the pair to care for her youngest. The three never strayed far when Charlotte and Henry visited. The day was busy and she was going to ask if Alex, Johanna and Lydia could spent the rest of the day with them. 

Grace gathering everyone around her and gave instructions … they were heading to the small village shops as there was last minutes shopping required. Once complete everyone would meet at the church for the rehearsal and decorate the church. The three little ones were satisfied that they would be going with Henry, Charlotte and Susan. They raced to get their coats, hats and were waiting impatiently at the carriage door. 

The wealth and increased status of the Heywood family was fast becoming known. The locals had always respected the family and had been pleased to see their improvement. The local community had grown as a result of the productive capacity of the Heywood, Crowe-Eastings and South Rosling Estates. There was greater employment and businesses had been established with the increased trade occurring between Willingdon and London. Locals were getting used to the increased number of wagons, people and the gentry. It was becoming a regular occurrence in seeing luxury carriages and elegant ladies and gentleman. Shop keepers were putting out their best wares as Alison Heywood was getting married… everyone was expecting to see travellers from London. 

The unmarried children of John and Grace Heywood had become a focus of a number of men and women in the local area. The number of visitors had increased and many left disappointed to hear of the engagement of Victoria and John Christopher. James Heywood always choosing to leave the house so he was not the focus of anyone’s attention. Leading up to the wedding James would be found on the Crowe estate helping Henry. 

“How are you expected to find a wife if you are not around to look?” Henry asked him as they fixed a fence.

“You know I don’t like being the centre of attention… John Christopher is the funny one and now he is distracted everyone looks at me” James shared 

“I wouldn’t worry James… look at me… I didn’t meet your sister until I was 28 and only married her when I was 30… be yourself…if fate has it you will be given an opportunity to meet the lady who will be your wife.” Henry shared. He often was sort out for advice by his wife’s younger siblings and took this responsibility very seriously. 

“Henry… I know you were different before you meet my sister but I think you are the best big brother… I trust the advice you give me” James shared. Henry had been touched by this and told Charlotte later of the conversation. 

Henry and Charlotte were not surprised when James elected to stay at home to help his father while everyone else headed towards the village.


	119. Village Encounters

The village was teaming with activity and it seemed every person who lived in Willigdon was shopping. Through the help of John and Henry the roads had been improved and thus had improved trade in their community. When the Heywood’s or Crowes arrived in the village they were always treated well and kept safe. 

Henry wanted to introduce Edward around to the various shop keepers as he would be the third largest landowner next to John Heywood and Henry himself. It was decided the men would go with Henry and the women would shop together. When Henry looked back to watch his wife…. he smiled when he saw Johanna and Lydia holding her hand as the women walked towards their first destination. 

While Alison, Charlotte and Susan were busy selecting ribbons .... Victoria and Jane went to the next store. It was the book exchange and Victoria always visited it when she was in the village. She was pleased to see it had been expanded and there were more books. It would never rival the ones in London or her new home in London, but she still was excited. Jane smiled as she could see her future sister showing sheer delight as she looked at the shelves of books. Jane felt the same when surrounded by dogs. She loved reading as well and happily started walking down the aisles… searching for a book to give to John Christopher. She was going to gift him with a puppy from one of her prized breeding dogs as an engagement gift but she would also give him a book!!.

Victoria was so intent on searching the shelves she didn’t realise a woman approach her….

"Good morning Victoria... it has been a while since we have seen each other" 

It was Victoria's old acquaintance Violet... the girl who pretended to be her friend and would make fun of her behind her back. Victoria had been hurt deeply and … it was when her appetite for reading increased. Her mother finding her in the study when she should be visiting friends with her sisters. Grace had been able to discover what had occurred and had spoken too Violet’s parents. After that Violet just became more creative in how she tormented Victoria… she often got the boys involved to do it for her… Johnny and Peter Pike often being her willing helpers. When she had gotten married 2 years ago Victoria has been relieved. 

"Hello, Violet"

“Why am I not surprised to find you in a book exchange?” she laughs her tone holding more meaning.

“Yes… you know I enjoy reading” Victoria standing taller and spoke with a calm voice… even though she had become unsettled in seeing this person again. 

"I am visiting my parents... my husband is a busy solicitor in London and it is the first time we have been able to visit. I see you are still unmarried... all that reading has not helped you I see" she gave Victoria a meaningful look.

"That must be nice for you" Victoria deciding to ignore the comments. She was better than this awful woman… also she was engaged to a man who loved and valued her mind. 

Jane who had heard the woman and could see Victoria’s discomfort . Coming up beside Victoria and placed her arm in hers. Jane had experienced the nastiness of women… would not stand for her future sister to be publicly abused by this woman. John Christopher had shared with Jane the various things Victoria had been subjected to. It was going to stop today.

"Victoria, I think I have found the book we were looking for" Jane happily exclaimed and smiled at Violet. 

"Is this a cousin of yours?” Violet looking down her nose at Jane… 

Jane could feel the tension in Victoria’s arm and decided she was going to put this woman in her place.

“Victoria, dear… could you properly introduce me to this lady” Jane putting on her most cultured voice. Violet suddenly changing her demeanour… she recognised an upper-class accent and decided she needed to be on her best behaviour.

“Mrs Victor Smith I would like to introduce you to my future sister-in-law Lady Jane Catherine of the House of Hanover” Victoria smiled and could see the women pale when Victoria said the word Hanover. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Smith… is it?”…. I have heard so much about you and how you were such a good friend to my sister….” Jane staring the woman in the eyes giving every indication that she knew the truth about Violet. Violet shifted uncomfortably… her husband worked for a firm who dealt with a number of the royal family…he would not be pleased if she was the cause of the firm losing their patronage. 

“My lady...” Violet giving her a formal curtesy. Jane giving her a displeased look which informed Violet she had done it incorrectly. 

“Come, sister… we need to find our friend Lady Worcester and our sister the Viscountess of Crowe Eastings” Jane giving Victoria a wink and they swept out the door. The girls laughing when they stood outside the shop… observing the concerned look on Violet’s face. 

“Now… that put her in her place… I can’t stand bullies” exclaimed Jane

“Thank you, Jane… Violet caused me many difficulties”

“You will not have to worry about her.. Stanley will not stand for it” Jane commented … Victoria smiled as she thought of her Stanley. There was another reason Violet had target Victoria it was jealousy. Victoria’s beauty had always distracted the boys away from Violet. 

They were just about to the enter the dress maker when they were waylaid by another person. It was Peter Pike who had spotted Victoria coming out of the book exchange. He wanted to beg her forgiveness for his behaviour the other day. Victoria and Jane saw him walking towards them…. both women putting on calm faces when he stopped before them. 

“Miss Heywood” Peter greeted her 

“Mr Pike” Victoria stated simply

“I would like to apologise for my behaviour the other day” he spoke while playing with his hat in his hands.

“Thank you…. are you also going to apologise for the many years of harassing me” Victoria’s tone had taken on a harsh edge.

“Yes.. if you like” he honestly wanted to make amends for the past. 

Victoria turning to the other women who nodded and turned back to him…

“Mr Pike… let me introduce my future sister-in-law ‘Lady Jane Catherine of the house of hanover’ she is marrying my oldest brother John Christopher” She enjoyed seeing Pete Pike face pale as he realised his mistake. 

“Sister you remember this man…” Victoria asked Jane

“Yes, sister I believe he referred to me as another beautiful lady to watch…is that correct Mr Pike?” Jane turning to him with a lifted eyebrow. 

“My lady please forgive me…” Pete was lost for words

“Thank you sir, my father would be pleased you have apologised… ”

“Your father?” his voice taking on a worried tone.

Pete Pike looked like he was going to faint as he discovered he had insulted a grandchild of the King. Not to mention he had just spotted John Christopher striding towards him. There also was another gentleman and they did not look pleased… when he glanced at the women he knew they had told John Heywood about their encounter.

The men had just exited the post office and started searching for the rest of their party. John recognised Pete Pike and he alerted Stanley… both men wanting to have a word with this man. When they got closer they could see the women had everything in hand. Both men relaxing and offered their arms to their respective lady. 

“Mr Pike..” John greeted him but his eyes communicating his displeasure

“Good afternoon Mr Heywood” an humble Peter spoke

“Mr Pike… let me introduce you to Lord Castle the Marquess of Castle Eastbourne” John introducing this tall gentleman who had secured Victoria’s arm in his. “Lord Castle is engaged to Victoria and they will be married at the end of this month” John seeing a flicker of disappointment in Peter Pike’s face… he had always suspected Peter had wanted to be attached to his sister. 

“My love, is this the man who spoke to you on your way home after visiting your sister Lady Crowe the Viscountess of Crowe Easting” Stanley placing an edge of warning in his tone. 

“Yes… but Mr Pike has just apologised for his behaviour” Victoria placing more pressure on his arm… she didn’t want a scene. 

“Good… I am pleased… you deserve all respect…” while Stanley spoke he placed his free hand on hers and was rewarded with her smile. 

“Good afternoon, Mr Pike” Pete nodded and walked way…he sighed… Victoria was taken and he never was going to have a chance. 

As Victoria walked beside Stanley, she told him that she had confronted two people today who had made her childhood difficult. He took her hand and kiss the back of it… since it was the only thing he could do in public. Before getting in the carriage she gave Jane an embrace and told her she was grateful Jane had given her the strength. Victoria felt that those memories that had tormented her for a long time were being erased.

Everyone assembling at the church and by the time the rehearsal took place the church was decorated and ready for the wedding of Edward and Alison.


	120. Sentimental Lady Susan

Susan was feeling very sentimental when she watched the wedding rehearsal.

She had witnessed too many weddings where no love existed only money. To see couples, marry for love was truly something special. She herself had not been lucky and married a titled man who ended up being abusive. Thankfully fate intervened and he died giving her freedom. During her husband’s funeral she had decided that no man would every control her again… she would do the controlling. 

She had risen in her status and power using it for herself and those she loved. The Prince Regent gave her many things and loved her in his own way… she was no fool. 

There had been a time in her life when she had loved someone with everything she had. She had been thinking about this man since she had known Charlotte and the Heywood’s. Susan had been very disappointed with Sidney Parker who did the very thing her first love did to her. Charlotte had proven to be stronger than Susan…. healing, waiting and finding her true love. 

She was now watching another dear Heywood girl marry for love. 

Charlotte had seen Susan during the rehearsal and knew something was wrong. Susan was very good at hiding her feelings, but Charlotte had noticed something. She had moved so she was sitting next to Susan and looked her friend in the eyes….

“Susan… what is wrong?”

“It is nothing, my dear”

“Susan… I can tell it is more than Edward and Alison’s wedding” Charlotte taking hold of her friend's hands.

“What is wrong? You know you can tell me anything?” encouraged Charlotte. She was thankful when Susan nodded. 

“Let me tell you a story that not many people know about me… it was before I become Lady Worcester… but let us find a private place away from the others” Susan suggested

Charlotte telling Henry they were going to the use a side room… she didn’t want him to panic. The two women walked arm in arm and found chairs to sit down. Charlotte waited patiently as she could see Susan was gaining courage to tell something very private. 

Susan taking a deep breath decided she needed to tell Charlotte something about her past…

“My parents sent me to my Aunt and Uncle’s for a number of months… I had just turned 17 and I was going to be presented to society during the winter season. They wanted me to make a good match and help improve our family’s position. Even though I was a daughter of an Earl I had a small dowry and there were many other ladies who were ahead of me in the marriage market. 

I was strong minded and at times wilful… I was sent to my Aunt to be straightened out so I would have success in London. I have to admit what she taught me helped me gain the power I now have in English society… I think she would be proud I listened to her instructions. 

There was a young man who would come to visit us …he was an old school friend of my cousin. He was very handsome, and I found him intriguing. I am sure you can guess… we fell in love and I only wanted to marry him… he made every indication he would ask me to marry him”

At this point Susan had paused and looked up with tears in her eyes. Charlotte taking hold of her friend’s hands. She now knew why they had instantly connected… they were similar not only in character but in experience. 

Susan taking a deep breath….

“The London season began… it was exciting…. the balls… the dinners… the moments I was able to share with my love but as the season progressed his attentions started being directed towards another lady. He went onto marry a 'Miss Cordelia Grange' who had a large fortune. I was devastated and without thinking accepted the first marriage proposal presented to me. You know the abuse I suffered under my husband and it was not a happy marriage.”

“Susan…. why are you thinking about this now? What has happened?” Charlotte asked with concern… she was not used to seeing her friend in this state. 

“After all these years I saw him again….” She had stopped speaking and was afraid to admit her feelings.

Charlotte knew straight away who Susan meant…. “It is the Duke of Jacaranda?” 

Susan nodded… grateful she did not have to speak his name. 

“Why didn’t you speak up when Alison suggested inviting them to Willingdon?” pushed Charlotte

“I was befuddled my dear…”

Charlotte embracing her friend and let her cry. While there was much laughter in the church Susan was reliving a time in her life she wished to forget.


	121. Alison and Edward's Wedding Day

Henry and Charlotte arrived before anyone else… entering the church they went to stand at the front. Henry taking hold of her hands as they faced one another. They privately renewed their wedding vows… it was something they planned to do whenever they attended a wedding in this particular church. 

“Lord Crowe… you are such a sentimental husband” she smiled at Henry.

“Yes I am, Lady Crowe… you bring that out in me” he replied smiling back at her.

He pulled her into his arms and sealed their promises with a tender kiss. Henry thought Charlotte was radiant in her blue gown and Charlotte though her husband looked extremely handsome. Today Henry was to stand beside his cousin and Charlotte for her sister. Due to Charlotte’s expectant state they were only going to stand for the first part of the service and the sit down with the other guests. Henry was pleased as he would be able to sit with his wife and hold her hand. 

Edward appeared that moment looking nervous as he approached them. Charlotte directing him to sit down and Henry helped fix Edward's cravat. 

“You don’t need to worry…. We left Alison this morning and she is already to come and marry you. I know you will love and care for her the way she deserves” Charlotte spoke and wiped away some tears. 

“I couldn’t sleep thinking about marrying your sister…she is everything I always wanted and need… I hope I can live up to her expectations” a nervous Edward spoke

“Just love her…. treasure her… work together” Henry spoke while placing a reassuring hand on his cousin’s shoulder. Edward nodding and the men went to take their positions at the front of the church. Charlotte headed outside to wait for her sister. 

Susan arrived at the church and was pleased to see Charlotte. The women embraced and they waited arm in arm. Susan had gifted Alison with a pearl necklace and earrings which the bride was wearing today. Susan had designed the wedding dress for this special occasion. In her spare hours Susan designed clothes and many people didn’t realise the favoured dress maker of London used her designs. It had been one of her more profitable businesses as the fashion changed every season. 

“Henry and I will be sitting with you… please make sure there are two spaces!!!” Susan giving Charlotte a squeeze… the Heywood’s were a treasure.

Finally all the guests were in the church and the bride was at the entrance. John Heywood giving his daughter a kiss before leading her towards Edward. The groom overcome with emotion as he watched Alison walk towards him. All Alison could see was Edward's face and was thankful when he took hold of her hands. They spoke the sacred vows before the lord and promised to be each others help mates for the rest of their lives. Edward slipping the wedding band on her left hand and engulfed her hand with his own. He had given her an engagement ring that had belonged to his grandmother but she had chosen to keep her hand bare today. He had that ring in his pocket and would place it back on her hand after the ceremony. 

Finally, the minister formally announcing the Earl and Countess of South Rosling…. To the delight of their family and friends but most importantly the bride and groom!!!

Edward and Alison were required to go to the rectory to sign the marriage papers. Henry and Charlotte performing their duties quickly as they knew the couple required a few moments alone before being bombarded by their guests. Edward taking Alison in his arms….. giving her the passionate kiss, he had been dreaming about since seeing her in the ballroom. She responded in kind and they both hoped the wedding breakfast would pass quickly and they could finally consummate their love for each other. The both reluctantly pulled away slightly and knew they would be surrounded by other people. 

“My lady… I will not be letting you go…” he softly spoke while looking into her eyes

“My Lord… I wouldn’t expect anything else” she replied and happily received a tender kiss from her husband!!!

There was a knock on the door and Henry informing them they needed to come out. The couple opening the door and were meet with the knowing smiles of Henry and Charlotte. They had been guarding the door so the young couple would not be disturbed. Alison giving her sister a thankful embrace and Edward placed his hand on his cousin’s shoulder. It would not be long before they would be standing in this church making promises as god parents for Charlotte and Henry’s twins. Alison hoping, they would be expecting their first child by that time. 

The couple holding hands as they exited the church to be meet by a crowd of people who had assembled to wish the newly married couple well. There were more than usual as many locals wanted to see the Princes and Princess who had attended this wedding. 

Violet was one who had chosen to be there as she wanted to find an opportunity to speak with her old friend ‘Victoria’. Violet had gone home and was informed Victoria was engaged to be married to the Marquess of Castle Eastbourne…. meaning she would be in the future a duchess!!!

Her husband had been very happy to go with her as the Eastbourne family used his firm. She noticed Victoria and Stanley speaking by themselves and she walked up to speak with them. Victoria stopped talking when she saw Violet… quietly telling Stanley who was approaching them. 

“Victoria… my husband and I must congratulate you on your engagement. My mother told me that will be married by the end of the mouth. Let me introduce my husband… Mr Victor Smith” Stanley giving them a slight acknowledgement but was displeased with them. It was at this point Alexandra and Kenneth Eastbourne arrived and were formally introduced to Violet and her husband. 

“My dear… is this your childhood friend Lady Jane was telling us about?” asked the Duchess while looking down at the woman. 

“I believe our family uses your firm Mr Smith?” Stanley commented and his eyes held a warning.

“Yes, we are privileged in serving your family” Victor Smith spoke

“We would hate to dissolve you service… but we will use people who will respect our family” Stanley looking directly at Violet. 

“Yes, my Lord….” reassured Victor Smith … he knew his wife had a sharp tongue and hoped she had not offended this family… they would be having strong words when they got home. Firmly taking hold of his wife’s arm they left them to celebrate the wedding. 

Victoria couldn’t help herself but she moved her hand so it rested on Stanley back. He looked down at her and smiled lovingly at her. She was now under the protection of the Eastbourne’s and they protected their own. 

The wedding breakfast was an intimate affair where only the close family and friends of the couple attended. Edward keeping his promise never let go of his wife’s hand. The couple were glowing in happiness and couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Henry finally going over to Edward and told him it was fine if he needed to take his wife home. Edward had asked for advice from Henry concerning the wedding night… Henry had been surprised to hear that it would be his cousin’s first time… so Henry sat him down and helped prepare him. Edward later thanking Henry as it has proven to be a very successful wedding night. 

There had been a reporter in the crowd who wrote an extensive article about the wedding… this being read by the ton………. 

The newly appointed Earl of South Rosling married Miss Alison Heywood daughter of John and Grace Heywood at the Willingdon Parish Church last Friday. It was a close family affair with the groom’s cousin and bride’s sister the Viscount and Viscountess of Eastings standing as witnesses. The wedding was also attended by HRH The Prince Regent, HRH Princess Charlotte,HRH Prince Fredrick, The Honourable Lady Jane of Hanover, The Duke and Duchess of Eastbourne, The Marquee of Castle Eastbourne, The Earl and Countess of Rosea, The Earl and Countess of Bethel, The Dowager Countess of Worcester, the Earl and Countess of Eastings and the Earl and Countess of Babbington. 

The bride wore a gown specially designed by the favoured London dress maker Madam Juliet. All women present were wearing gowns specially designed for this occasion. It is predicted these dress designs will become the standard for the coming London season. 

Later in the month the Marquee Castle Eastbourne will be marrying Miss Victoria Heywood. It was announced by the palace today that ‘The honourable Lady Jane Catherine of Hanover’ has become engage to Mr John Christopher Heywood. The presence of the Princes at the wedding highlights the importance of the Heywood family to the crown and the marriage of the honourable Lady Jane further strengthens their connection. 

John and Grace Heywood reading the article days later just shook their heads….


	122. Past loves

The Duke of Jacaranda was reading his newspaper and had come across the article written about the Heywood wedding. 

He had found the family welcoming and his daughter had warmed to the women. She had been very upset when she had learned the family was leaving London. She was more Italian in her mannerism than English and she had been quiet expressive in her unhappiness. She only spoke Italian and refused to leave their London home. He was starting to get worried about her and didn’t know what to do. 

He had gone to the White club and was intently reading the article when he was interrupted by a man called ‘Mr Sidney Parker’ who he had slightly meet at a ball. He looked up and nodded to allow the man to be seated with him.

“Mr Sidney Parker? I am correct?” 

“Yes… I am a friend of the Earl of Babbington and the Viscount Crowe Easting” Sidney informing the Duke. Sidney himself had also come to the club for some rest from his own family problems.

“It seems your friends are away from London….attending a wedding in Willingdon” commented the Duke who passed the newspaper to Sidney. Sidney taking his time to read the article and tried to temper his emotions. 

“The Viscountess of Crowe Eastings.... she means something to you?” the Duke asked as he knew the look of a tortured man. It wasn’t hard to see him intensely staring at Lady Charlotte Crowe Easting at the ball … in fact the Duke had been doing the same… but a different woman.

“I wanted to marry her but was required to marry someone for their money” He simply stated while clenching his jaw.

“How long ago was that?”

“Coming up to 3 years”

“Still counting… hmmm…” the Duke watched this man wrestle with his emotions.

“You have not been the first or last man to have married someone you didn’t love… I wager most of the people sitting in the room”. The Duke speaking honestly.

“Children” asked the Duke and he nodded when Sidney told him about his son ‘William’.

“My daughter was the one thing that came as a blessing from my arranged marriage… I would suggest you focus on your son… he will need you… also make sure he will be able to marry for love” the Duke pleased when this man nodded in agreement. 

Christina was the one person that motivated him to move forward. He loved her dearly and was determined she would marry for love. He didn’t want her to live a life of regret. He was never destined to be the Duke and as the second son his father needed him to marry well to secure his future. He had no intention of marriage until the beautiful Susan flew into his life. He loved her and wanted to give her the world but fate intervened and he had to marry ‘Cordelia Grange’. 

He had seen her hurt as he withdrew his attentions and never forgot her look of distress when she discovered his engagement. Since that moment he spent his life reading about her rise in society and watch her from a distance. When he had seen her at the ball the previous week he had become breathless. Susan had remained timeless in her beauty and he had just aged. 

He bid Mr Parker a good morning and headed home to check on the state of his daughter. He found she was up and was very buoyant… she was singing which was a sign she was feeling happy. He sighed and poured himself a drink and sank into a comfortable chair in the study. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he thought about the past. 

He felt someone kiss his cheek and opened one eye… his daughter laughing at him as he always did that…

“Papa… I am so happy… I received a letter this morning!!” her voice getting louder as she become excited

“Calm down, Child… what letter?”

“Victoria Heywood wrote to me inviting us to visit them in Willingdon… please papa can we go” Christina giving him her most adorable smile

“We don’t really know them well enough to trespass on their time”

“Papa…. I am going and you can stay here by yourself…I have already written and informed them of our arrival”. Christina folding her arms in front of her…he knew he had no hope of changing her mind. 

“All right” and he was engulfed in her embrace and he laughed at her enthusiasm. He watched her rush out the room speaking Italian to her maid to begin packing.

As he sat finishing his drink he realised he was going to have to face his past and the woman he had badly hurt.


	123. Arrivals

Since it was a bright morning the ladies and children had gone to a peaceful spot near the river on the Crowe estate. The women watching the children as they chased each other….it was nice finally being able to relax. It was not going to last long as Victoria’ wedding was in two weeks and the twins due date was fast approaching. Henry had ensured there were enough pillows and blankets for an army to keep her comfortable. Charlotte knowing he was nervous let him hover and fuss. She would not be surprised if he would appear to walk her back to the house…. suspecting he was not too far away as she could hear one of their herds in the next paddock. 

“Susan… what are your thoughts?”

Mary was reading aloud a series of business papers… everyone had been contributing their thoughts concerning the various investment opportunities for their newly formed company. She had noticed Susan had been distracted since Victoria had received a letter from Lady Christina accepting their invitation to visit. 

“Please forgive me dear, my mind had wondered.” Susan refocusing her mind and added her own suggestions. 

Susan had been contemplating the news and the implications of spending time with George Jacaranda. Susan had to be honest with herself…. she was apprehensive and not sure how she would cope. She felt Grace slip her arm through hers and turned to smile at her supportive friend. 

After a period of discussion Charlotte suggested a meeting later to present their ideas to the other investors. Mary was put forward as the presenter and her eyes sparked with excitement. She was proving to have an astute business mind which had been untapped in Sanditon. 

Mary had had her own crossroads moment and now took all opportunities presented to her…. with love and support she was coming into her own. Her children seeing the difference and were benefiting from the changes. They were improving in their studies and now having a memorable childhood. All mail was being forwarded from the solicitors and she had not opened any from Tom or his siblings… she needed time to settle and then answer the letters. She did have some moments of guilt but when she saw the happy faces of her children and felt her peaceful spirit…. those moments passed quickly.

Henry rushing over to give his mother a hug… “Thank you…. for letting me learn how to ride” giving her a kiss on the cheek and went back to play with the older boys. John was going to teach Henry and Alex… gifting each boy a horse for their birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise but Samuel Heywood must have told the boys… he was looking guilty when everyone turned in his direction. 

All the ladies beaming as they watched Alex and Henry jumping with joy .... talking to Samuel about their horses. Mary thanking her new family for their love and bringing so much happiness to her little family. Mary started to cry and this spread to every other lady.

Charlotte knowing there needed to be a change in topic….

“When did Lady Christina say they will be arriving?” she asked

“I am not sure… it looks like she was so excited she forgot to tell us when.” laughed Victoria and passed the letter for everyone to read. It was in a mixture of English and Italian… full of excitement and many different thoughts.

“Yes… she has a bright personality… she must be really hating London… I think we need to expect them any day judging by the tone of the letter” Alison commented. Alison and Edward finally making an appearance two weeks after their wedding…. both looking happy and very attached to each other. Henry taking a reluctant Edward with him so the women could spend time together. 

“We never talked about the hosting duties?” Grace bringing up this urgent matter 

“We can do it together… they can be settled in one of our guest houses and eat at the different houses. We are at each other’s homes anyway so what is two more people.” Charlotte suggested. She ignored the concerned looks from the ladies and crossed her arms. She was not going to be treated like an invalid. 

“That would be best and it will allow Susan and myself easier access to train Lady Christina for her coming season” Lavinia added. 

Everyone looking at Susan to add her own thoughts… she had been very quiet.

“I would agree..... Charlotte and Henry’s cottages are the best option and I can help Charlotte with the hosting" Susan finally spoke. It would allow her control over the time spent in the presence of the Duke. The ladies determined menus and when everyone was hosting lunches and dinners. Grace was relieved Alison could contribute in this way. 

Once everyone was satisfied the Heywood girls who had never had an opening season asked Lavinia and Susan what was involved.

“It sounds very tiring… the marriage market…like a cattle sale” Victoria commented without any thought.

“Yes, it is the main way young women can be seen and given the opportunity to catch a husband” reflected Susan

“Was Stanley considered a fine catch?” Victoria asked

“Yes…. He was targeted by many mother's and their daughter's.” Susan answered but could see Victoria's insecurities surface

“My dear, your Stanley had no interest in marriage until he came across a woman called Miss Victoria Heywood. At the last ball you were so focused on him that you didn’t see the jealous looks on the faces of the women who have tried desperately to gain his attention” Susan smiling with glee 

“Alexandra considers you a saint by the way her son has been transformed… thanks to you” Lavinia commented. 

“Really…” Victoria asked

“Yes… never doubt his love… the fact he is living in a small cottage to be near you speaks volumes to me” Charlotte teased and was happy to see her sister smile as she thought about her Stanley. 

“It still sounds terrible for Lady Christina” Alison commented getting everyone back on the main point of discussion. She had only had a small glimpse of it in London and was thankful she had found Edward. 

“Yes, I would agree…. You do feel like you are up for sale… being judged on your looks, childbearing potential, wealth, status…” shuddered Jane. She had avoided many seasons by staying on her estate. 

“She also comes across more Italian than English …. Not many mother’s will be able to cope with her energy” Susan trying to be polite in her observations. She had witnessed many seasons and the ways marriages had come about. 

“Yes… she is very similar to Georgina” Mary shared a knowing look with Charlotte. Georgina had the wealth but her uncontrollable temper had made her difficult to manage. Her unguarded heart had gotten her into many difficult situations. In fact, shortly after Charlotte had left Sanditon Georgina had run away and ended up pregnant. She and her daughter had moved back to Antigua to get away from the public scandal. The father had been a titled gentleman who couldn’t marry her but still sent money to support his daughter. Charlotte had only just started corresponding with her and was thankful to hear Georgina was happy being back in her homeland.

“I wish, she will be able meet someone in a more natural environment…” Lavinia commented… she had also promised to help. 

“It appears she will need a man who will have a calming effect on her energetic personality and not to mention speaks Italian” Susan thinking about any potential gentlemen but it was going to be difficult… even with her father being a duke. 

“Susan… you can do anything… I have seen it” teased Charlotte and watched Susan blush. 

To get attention away from herself she started to ask everyone about the family bet that had started…. ‘were the twin going to be born before or after Victoria’s wedding’. Charlotte not missing the sudden change of topic decided to help…

“I am hoping before the wedding… I am getting tired of being a punching bag” as she placed her arms around her large stomach. In the two weeks since Alison’s wedding the twins had grown. Grace was predicting before the wedding and was making sure there was always an older lady with her. She knew if the midwife couldn’t get there in time… there would be someone with her to help deliver the babies. She already told Charlotte and Henry to expect the arrival of their children soon…. another reason Henry never strayed too far away from Charlotte. 

Today Grace was noticing signs of the possibility of the impending birth being soon. Grace sitting next to her daughter while the others spoke .... quietly reminded her she needed to rest as childbirth needed strength and endurance. Charlotte was well aware of the changes nodded in agreement. 

Everyone had decided to pack up and head back to the Crowe house. Henry and Edward appearing helped everyone collect all their items. 

“Henry… it is going to be soon… the babies have dropped ready for the birth” Grace speaking quietly to him as not to gain anyone’s attention. 

“How long?”

“It can be any day now…. She needs rest, son….” Grace seriously spoke.

Henry nodded went over to place his arm around Charlotte and guide her safely home. She was tired and thankful for the help… if they were alone, he would have carried her home. 

“I am feeling tired… I think our little ones will be arriving soon..” Charlotte rubbing her stomach and looked into her husband’s concerned face. She placed her hand on his cheek ... without asking he scooped her up and carried her to their bed. She happily settled in his arms and fell asleep instantly. 

Henry choosing to remain awake ....watching over his wife and children.


	124. We warned you!!!!

Everyone piled into the carriages except Jane and Victoria. Jane had a number of dogs with her and needed to walk them home. They promised Grace they would not go down the lane where the Pike boys have been seen working earlier in the day. They watched the carriages leave and started walking across the field. Victoria and Jane each were carrying a walking stick that had a metal rod down its centre….they were not women to be crossed. Both were beautiful and had been receiving some unwanted attention since the wedding. They were able to deal with it but Stanley and John C still worried. 

“John Christopher Heywood… you can’t wrap me in cotton wool…I have managed my own estate” she had raised her voice and crossed her arms in front of her. 

“Please… I know… I just worry after what happened to you in London” John asking for forgiveness as he knew she could do anything. He gave her the cane and asked her to carry it when walking out without him. Stanley had his own battle with Victoria and also gave her a cane as well. The two men deciding they would just keep an eye out for their ladies and ensure they were safe. 

When Grace and the children had arrived back from the Crowe estate John C was looking for Jane. They had to make some decisions about the future dog breeding facilities. A worried look appearing on his face when he was told Victoria and Jane were walking home by themselves. 

“They will be well… they are coming home via Peat lane not Rose lane” Grace trying to calm her son who had suddenly gotten agitated. He had called for his horse.

“What is wrong?” Grace becoming concerned

“The Pike boys are working on Peat’s lane!!!!” John taking off on his horse. 

While John was making a dash to the far South side of the estate the women were walking at a leisurely pace. They were talking about their weddings, family expectations and married life. Victoria was worried about fitting into London life and concerned she would disappoint Stanley. Hearing he had been a prized catch had unsettled her… she was not trained to be a duchess or be a society woman. She struggled with bullying so how was she going to cope with these jealous women. 

“You need to talk to Stanley… tell him your worries… he chose you and not those sort of women” Jane encouraged. 

The women walking in silence…. never growing tired of the beauty of Willingdon. Jane keeping an eye on the dogs. Running them through some training routines to improve their pack coordination.  
.  
They made it to Peat's lane and were able to increase their speed. Further down the Pike boys and their friends had finished their job. To celebrate they had opened some bottles of alcohol and were well into their third bottle when they saw the two women. Alcohol giving them courage they started whistling… Johnny Pike thought to himself ‘we are going to have some fun” Pete Pike’s thought ‘this might be the only way I could get her to marry me’. 

Victoria and Jane couldn’t turn back… the men were baring their way. They could tell by their stance and eyes that they were out to attack them. There was no gates and the walls were too high to jump. 

All they had was each other, two canes and five dogs…..

Stanley had completed his business earlier than expected and was heading over to the Heywood's to spend time with Victoria. For some reason he felt the need to see her and had picked up his pace when he saw John C racing towards him… 

“Victoria and Jane might be in trouble…” he had only slowed his horse to yell this message and increased his speed. Stanley’s following him and hoped the women would be safe.

Victoria and Jane stopped… both thinking about their plan of attack… the men were larger than them and knew if captured their reputations would be ruined.

“Good afternoon Mr Pike, Mr Pike, Mr Campbell and Mr Harley… it is a lovely day…. don’t you think?” Victoria decided to take a polite tone

“Good afternoon… pretty ladies… we finally get to meet away from your protective guards” spat out Johnny Pike. He knew the man who had insulted him in the Inn was marrying Victoria Heywood. 

“Could you please let us pass… you have a chance to show us you are gentlemen?” Jane cooly commented

“Darling…. You are speaking to the wrong sort of gentleman” laughed Johnny

“You should marry me…. I will make sure you will have no choice…” quietly spoke Pete. Victoria was shocked at what he had told her. 

Victoria and Jane could see that the men were drunk and that reason was lost on them. The women looking at each other knew they were going to have to defend themselves. Jane putting the dogs into attack mode and the women lifted their canes above their heads.... waited as the men slowly moved towards them......

John C and Stanley finally were riding along Peat's lane and heard cries of help… they rounded the corner and stopped… they saw 4 men sprawled on the ground crying out for mercy. They looked at each other and thought their future wives were magnificent!!!! 

They jumped off their horses and walked over to see the handy work of Jane and Victoria. The women looked angry and certainly had inflicted some damage on these men. The men's faces were covered in bruises and each had a dog’s jaw clamped around their necks. 

“I see gentlemen… you have not been respectful towards our future wives?” John C commented while going over to stand next to Jane who lowered her cane. Stanley doing the same for Victoria who willingly gave him hers. "I warned you Mr Pike....you will be facing the constable for trying to attack us" Victoria exclaimed

“Jane, my love… do you think you could get the dogs to release one man at a time?” Jane nodding and barked a command. John C had never seen his dogs in this capacity and was impressed when they followed her every instruction. They found rope and tied each man to their horses. 

By this time the shock of the event had set in and the women started shaking. Stanley and John C holding them close as they comforted them. 

“You are safe but proved you can defend yourself… I have to say those society ladies better watch out with you” commented Stanley and scored himself a smile. 

It was not what Jane or Victoria expected when walking home but they certainly sent a clear message that they were not to be crossed.


	125. Expansion

John Heywood was surveying the Donaldson estate north of the Heywood’s. He was endeavouring to be able to provide property for each of his five sons. He wanted them to feel secure and owning property would increase their wealth. John had found Henry an astute businessman who had many contacts. Over the course of the year the two men had been securing property throughout the Willingdon area and surrounding counties. Through Henry’s various business contacts, they had found out which landowners owed money and they had systematically offered to purchase them. 

Today he had asked James to help him assess the most recently acquired property. The men found the property was in good condition and only required a small amount of investment. It had been used as a country retreat and the productive nature of the land still needed to be further developed. 

“Another wise purchase Papa” James complimenting his father. He had always thought this was a good property. He could see its potential and was happy it was going to be managed by the Heywood family. James was hoping his father would let him as he had wanted to prove himself. Like John he had completed his studies but wanted to work the land and stay in Willingdon. 

“Will you be leasing the property?” James asked his father

“No, it is intended for one of my sons” John answered with a smile on his face. 

“It will be nice for John Christopher and Jane” smiled James… he was happy for his brother

“No… you brother is getting the Dover Property… it is more suitable for Jane’s dog breeding business. 

James looked confused as his father continued to smile at him.

“Son… this property is for you and your future family.... I know you always wanted to farm and stay in Willingdon.” John smiled and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder

“Papa… I don’t know what to say… but thank you”

“I know you never felt you had a right to ask but we wanted to help secure your future… you have come of age and it will mean you can start looking for a wife” James blushed at his father’s words

“Papa…. not you as well… mama has been dropping hints ever since these marriages have been taking place. I will be well… Henry gave me some good advice the other day” shared James. 

John was pleased James had been speaking with Henry. James was very similar to Alex…. both were quiet and unassuming….. they often gravitated to Henry. John had noticed James had been over at the Crowe estate regularly. He had assumed it had something to do with all the increased visits of mother’s and their daughter’s. John was going over to visit Henry and Charlotte… he would talk to Henry about James. John listened as his son suggested the plans he had for this estate. He knew he had made the right decision in purchasing it for James. 

John and James happily rode home but on arriving they were meet with Grace Heywood giving her piece of mind to four men. Victoria, Stanley, Jane and John Christopher were watching her as she started to swing her rolling pin. John quickly jumping off his horse and grabbed it before she added to the men’s injuries. 

“Please… could someone tell me what happened?” John asked calmly

Jane and Victoria informed him what the four man had attempted to do. He turned with anger flashing in his eyes towards the four men… they looked scared as they knew John Heywood’s fighting prowess. 

Before he did anything, he gave the rolling pin back to his wife who hit each man. 

“How dare you attack innocent girls… you should be ashamed of yourself… your mothers will be shocked at your behaviour. John…. they have been drinking!!” exclaimed an angry Grace

John looked at the four men… “You were fools to think you could take a Heywood woman down” giving his daughter and future daughter-in-law a proud smile. Victoria and Jane standing tall as their future husbands placed their arms around them.

“So… I think it is time you face the Heywood men” he looked over and winked at boys who all nodded. They were planning to scare them before the constable arrived….. dragging them towards the main barn. John, John C, James and Stanley taking off their outer layers started warming up. The level of fear increased with the men when they saw the punching power of John and his sons. 

John turned and walked towards the four…

“I think we will start with you… Johnny Pike” but before he did anything Johnny had fainted. The other three quickly begged for mercy. John was a man of honour and was not going to fight these men…. They were going to face significant charges for their attempted attack on his daughters. 

Pete of the four seemed to be aware of what was going to happen. John shook his head as he knew the boy had been influenced by his older brother. He had tried to help him, but Pete was not strong enough to stand up against his brother. 

“Pete you are smarter than this… don’t you realise Lady Jane is a grandchild of the King… you are going to be taken to London… you attacked a member of the royal family” quietly spoke John looking sad. The men contributed greatly to their family’s income and would suffer while these boys were in prison. Grace who had calmed down knew what the family faced with their loss of income. She went inside to organise a food basket to be sent to their home. 

“I will write a letter, but you are now under the mercy of the Prince Regent” John placing a hand on the shoulder of the young man. The constable had arrived and took the four men away.

While John was dealing with the constables John and Stanley were checking on the well-being of their future wives…..

“Maybe you do need to wrap me up in cotton wool” spoke Jane as she looked up into John C’s face. He just held her thankful she was safe and not injured. He called the five dogs and rewarded each for their protective efforts. His future wife was capable but knew she also wanted his protection.

“Hmmm… maybe sometimes” John C spoke.

“Are you well now, my love” Stanley asked his Victoria… he didn’t know what he would have done if she had been injured. He relaxed when he felt her sigh in his arms. 

“Stanley… you know I am not a society lady…. Susan told me you were a prized catch in London” she spoke into his shoulder. He frowned and looked into her dear face.

“Those women compare nothing to your character, strength, intelligence or beauty…. you captured my heart Victoria… never forget that” he placed a kiss on her head and held her. 

The two couples headed inside and spent the rest of the day together. Even though the women had proven they could protect themselves ….. both Jane and Victoria agreed they would take the carriage when visiting Charlotte or Alison.


	126. It is time!!!!

Charlotte had woken and watched Henry read their business papers. He looked down at her and smiled. 

“You are looking better… how are you feeling…. I know your time is coming and you must always tell me” he spoke seriously while leaning down to kiss her. 

“Could you give me a back massage… I am getting lower back pain” she sighed when he gently relieved the pain… both knowing it was a very early sign of labour. 

“I need to get up and be active … Mama told me it will help once I go into full labour” Charlotte told Henry. He understood why and his biggest concern was the twins getting tangled. He had felt them this morning and was relieved their heads were down. 

Charlotte changed into a fresh day dress.... Henry diligently assisting her to the drawing room and settled her against him in a comfortable chair. Henry was not going to leave his wife until she had their babies. They were expecting James to arrive soon as he was going to take over the temporary management of the estate while Henry was with Charlotte. When John C had gone to London James had taken over the responsibility of the estate and was pleased to help out his sister and brother-in-law again.

Lavinia and Susan were already in the drawing room looking at various books. Charlotte wanting to distract herself from her growing discomfort asked the ladies what they were doing.

“We have been using your large library to find books that will help Lady Christina. If her father desires her to achieve an advantageous marriage she will have to change” Susan simply stated. Charlotte looking directly at Susan wished she could easily get up and comfort her friend. Feeling very uncomfortable she decided walking would help. While the women talked about their plans for Lady Christina…. Henry and Charlotte walked the room. 

The Duke and his daughter had spent the trip from London in a heated debate over whether they should be visiting this family after only a short acquaintance. Christina had accepted the invitation without his consultation. She was determined and spent the large proportion of their journey in the carriage speaking Italian. 

"We were invited, and I find these ladies pleasing... you know I hate London and dread this opening season... I don't want to get married... I am happy the way I am!!!"

"Christina, my child... I am not going to push you into marriage... that happened to me with your mother and it was difficult... you were the only good thing that came from my marriage" George Jacaranda had never hidden the problems of the marriage. 

“Good… but we are still going to visit my new friends and you can see your old friend lady Susan” Christina smiling… she knew something was bothering her father and suspected it was about that lady.

Christina’s excitement increased as they drew closer to their destination, but her father seemed to have grown quiet. 

“We are going to enjoy our time father” Christina getting out of the carriage boldly walking towards the entrance of the house. All he could do was follow her and hoped they would be warmly welcomed. To his relief those present seemed to be happy to see them…. he may have held Susan’s hand a little longer than the others though!!!!

“Welcome, your grace… my lady… we are happy that you have taken up our invitation” Henry simply stated. 

“Thank you, my daughter was happy to have received your letter and was determined we come and visit. I am afraid we came at a difficult time” The Duke noticing the heavily pregnant state of Charlotte Crowe. 

“No… there will be many things to occupy you and we have prepared a lovely guest house so you will have your privacy” happily spoke Charlotte who had put her arm through Christina’s. Christina smiling happily at her friend and inquired after her health.

“It looks like our little ones will be arriving in the not too distant future so you will be present for the birth” Charlotte commented

George Jacaranda paled and looked concerned but was assured by Henry they were welcome. 

Christina was a bubbly personality and expressive with her emotions. Susan could see why the poor girl struggled in English society. She could see the girl needed friends and clearly had connected with the Heywood girls. Everyone was very understanding when she would slip into Italian. The Duke had relaxed when he saw his daughter was being accepted the way she was. Charlotte caught him glancing in the direction of Susan. Susan was being polite and ignoring the Duke… she appeared calm, but Charlotte knew she was unsettled. Henry observed that the Duke and his daughter were tired from their travels suggested Lavinia and Susan take them to their guest cottage. Christina giving Charlotte a close embrace before moving towards the door. 

“I hope Susan is going to cope with the Duke…” Charlotte commented as she watched them leave the room. The Duke had trouble keeping his eyes away from Susan and Charlotte observed sadness in them. 

“Susan has weathered many storms in her life and as you told her…. she can do anything!!” laughed Henry but became serious when he saw Charlotte’s face. 

“Well… I think it will be up to them as I am going to have to concentrate on other matters” Charlotte feeling pain and knew it was the beginnings of labour. Henry realising her meaning… called for a servant to send a message to her mother and the midwife. 

“Let us walk …. I know there are many hours ahead of us before these two are born…” Charlotte leaning into her husband and he bent to give her a kiss.

Both praying it would be a easy birth and that all would be well…..


	127. Waiting

George thought he had prepared himself but he was wrong!!!!

When he walked into the room his eyes were instantly drawn towards her. It took all of his concentration to focus on the other occupants of the room and hold an intelligent conversation. He was thankful his daughter was a chatter box and created a distraction for his lack of attention….. but he felt he was being observed by Charlotte Crowe. The younger woman spoke with his daughter but caught him staring at Susan.

He had been horrified when he was made aware that Lady Crowe was due to give birth….he had looked at his daughter but she was not concerned. He was embarrassed that they had arrived at this inappropriate moment. Even though Henry Crowe had said everything was fine the Duke dropped his head and briefly closed his eyes… when he looked up Susan was observing him….. the same way she had all those years ago. 

'She is still the most beautiful woman' he thought to himself. He suddenly thought about the day they meet and he felt exactly the same. He was feeling warm and was thankful when Henry suggested they be shown their accommodation. Once outside he felt he could breathe again but his heart was still beating loudly. His daughter was happily speaking with Lavinia and Susan..... he slowly followed behind…. He couldn’t deny he was enjoying watching Susan. 

They walked a short distance to a pretty cottage and were led into a reasonably sized drawing room. He was impressed with the accommodation and was thankful for the privacy. He felt better that they would not be imposing on their host as much if they were staying in the main house. 

“You will find that all your needs will be meet… servants have been allocated from the main house to take care of your needs” Lavinia informed the Duke

“Breakfast will be served here and you will be having the other meals with us or other members of the Heywood family” Susan commented. 

Lavinia taking Christina’s arm to show her the bedrooms upstairs leaving the two by themselves. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other…. 

“Thank you… for having us… I have to say it a pleasure seeing you again… it has been a long time” George breaking the silence. 

“Yes… your grace…. a lifetime ago… but you must understand the Heywood family are precious to me and I will not let anyone cause them any trouble..” her voice holding a warning

“I understand…” he knew the power she held in London society. 

“Yes…. I have learned to only rely on myself and not let anyone control me…. I warn you…. your grace” giving him a warning stare

He nodded and his heart broke knowing he had contributed to her being this way. He was going to say something else but a servant arrived with an urgent note. Susan reading it instantly become anxious and her demeanour changed betraying her true self.

“What is it?” he asked with concern and without thought moved to place his hand on her arm.

“It is Charlotte… she is going into labour…. We have been so worried about her since London” Susan started shaking 

“She seems like a strong woman… what can I do?” he asked

“I have to go back to the house and see what needs to be done… it is one of the main reasons I am out of London for the time being… Charlotte is the daughter I never had… I don’t know what I would do if something happens?” spoke an anxious Susan…. Her mind going back to that dreadful day when they couldn’t wake her. 

“Susan… go and be with her.. we are well and will come by the house once we have had a rest” he now was holding both her hands within his own. 

He was pleased when she nodded... not even commenting about him using her first name. He was amazed at how she was able to quickly control her emotions. Lavinia arrived and the ladies quickly walked towards the house. The duke finding a comfortable chair to sit down. 

He was in deep thought… Susan….

‘She had married… why didn't she have any children?’ he thought. Even though she was a strong woman in a space of a few minutes showed him she was still the vulnerable lady he had meet all those years ago.

The message had arrived at the Heywood estate and Grace quickly picked up her overnight bag. She knew it could be a couple of days before she would return home. Giving everyone a goodbye kiss and reassured the three youngest their sister would be fine. She asked Alison and Edward if they could take the children on an excursion to distract them. James would follow the carriage on his horse as he would be taking charge of the estate projects.

They arrived and found everyone in the drawing room. Henry was walking with Charlotte and by the look on his face was thankful his mother-in-law had arrived. Charlotte’s water had broken, and the labour pains had increased in intensity. 

“Charlotte we are going to need to check your progress?” Grace speaking with her daughter. She was watching as a contraction had hit Charlotte who was taking a firm hold on Henry’s arm. 

“Henry just checked, and I am progressing” Charlotte answered 

Grace giving Henry a look… he shrugged and continued to walk with Charlotte. Henry had never been the normal gentleman and he was going to be the abnormal husband who would be present at his children’s birth.

Grace nodded… sitting down and started having a conversation with Lavinia and Susan. The women watching in amusement as the couple continued to circle them. Charlotte was determined to remain active and limit her time in bed. 

“Could you change directions dear… I am getting dizzy” teased Lavinia who scored laugher from Charlotte. 

“How are our guest? Did they like the cottage?” Charlotte asked

“Yes, he was impressed… I have to say Charlotte having guest houses is a very good idea… I have written a letter to Lord E about having some constructed on our estate” Lavinia commented

“Susan… how are you?” Grace asked… everyone in the room knew the truth about Susan’s past with the Duke.

“I am well…. but confess I may have let him touch my arm when the message about Charlotte going into labour arrived” Susan shared

“How did it feel?” Grace asked

“I felt comforted and I shared my true feelings instead of hiding them” confessed Susan

“Hmmm…” Charlotte was about to say something but was gripped with a contraction. Henry holding her firmly as she focused on her breathing. Grace looking at her watch writing down the time and duration of the contraction. 

“Susan… that is not normally you” teased Charlotte who was given a break from the labour pain

“I can’t believe you Charlotte… still able to tease while in labour” teased back Susan

“I need to have something to distract me….” Charlotte not able to complete the sentence as another contraction hit her.

“Now… Lady Christina” Grace asked… wanting to turn the conversation away from Charlotte who needed to focus.

“She is loud, exuberant and forward in her thoughts” reflected Susan

“That sound like Alison and Victoria… and what is wrong with that?” asked Grace who was writing down the details of the last contraction. 

“Nothing my dear…… I fear she could be targeted by the rouges” 

“I would have to agree with you Susan… she is too open with her emotions and could get caught” Henry added while settling his wife next to him in a comfortable chair. He felt Charlotte needed a rest from the walking.

“I fear she is a point of amusement by some society ladies and since she has been out of the country for so long they consider her a foreigner” Lavinia informing the ladies. 

“Oh, poor Lady Christina” Charlotte who had suffered from her own fair share of bullying had placed her hands in Henry’s. 

“I don’t think her first season is going to be pleasant… they don’t have enough connections or ladies to protect her” reflected Susan

“I like her and will be doing my best to make sure she knows she is enough… she doesn’t need to change…” another contraction hitting Charlotte… Henry helping her up and they started walking the room again. 

“Yes… but at this moment dear… you have more important things to focus on… like giving birth to twins” Charlotte’s mother firmly stated. 

“Ladies we need to check the progress of the labour…” Grace spoke to Henry who nodded. Lavinia and Susan watched as Henry guided his wife towards their bedroom followed by Grace. 

“She is such a treasure…. the best thing that ever happened to our Henry” Lavinia smiled with tears as she watched his gentle care of his wife.

“Yes… I am happy they found each other… starting a family together…. they got the chance I never had” reflected Susan

“Dear… this is not like the Susan I know… it shows me you have been effected by the visit of the Duke. 

“Too much has happened…. we can’t go back in the past” Susan taking a deep breath and the ladies waited for the current update on their Charlotte. 

James on the other hand had been checking the herds and making sure the workers were completing their tasks. He was walking by the cottages and noticed one was occupied. He heard voices and decided to check…. He had not been to the main house and was unaware of the arrival of these new guests. 

He felt he needed to introduce himself and ensure they were settled. It would be something his brother-in-law would do. 

“Could you tell me who is here?” James asking the butler who had opened the door for him. It was Fred and clearly communicated to James that these visitors were important. Fred was always allocated when titled people visited his sister and brother-in-law. 

“It is the Duke of Jacaranda and his daughter Lady Christina, Sir.” Fred informed James. 

Fred leading him to the drawing room and he was meet with a young woman playing a piano and singing. He cleared his voice and she looked up. She rose from the piano seat and fluttered over towards him…. introducing herself and started telling him about her journey from London. James thought his sisters could talk but this woman won the prize. He tried to speak but couldn’t find a gap in this one-sided conversation. It wasn’t until her father appeared that he could introduce himself.

“Your Grace… I am James Heywood and it is a pleasure to meet you both”. He spoke quietly

“Mr Heywood… are you a son of John and Grace Heywood?”

“Yes… their second son” 

“Ahh… I was a second son” a note of understanding passed between the gentlemen

“I am sorry to disturb you but if you every need anything please let me know… my sister had gone into labour and Henry will be occupied” 

“Papa… why didn’t you tell me?” Christina suddenly speaking rapidly in Italian. James mouth opened as he watched this young woman pace the room. 

“Please forgive my daughter… she was raised in Italy and is very excitable.” The Duke looking embarrassed and tried to calm his daughter who was not listening. James observed this scene and found her very beautiful but clearly struggled with her emotions. This was something he didn’t struggle with….

She did remind him of a horse he had once broken in who just needed to be dealt with softly. James speaking calmly in Italian caused Christina to stop dead in her tracks. She asked him a question and he answered her. She nodded and went to get her hat, coat and gloves …. waiting quietly at the door. The duke watched and shook his head… he had never seen his daughter calm so quickly…. He was going to observe this gentleman. James offering his arm to Christina and as promised would escort her. George himself putting on his hat and gloves followed them to the main house.


	128. We have arrived!!!!

“Charlotte, my love… it is time .... you need to come to bed…” Henry was supporting his wife when another painful contraction hit her body. 

It had been over 10 hours and they were now in the bedroom. Charlotte was in her nightgown and was drenched in sweat. Her contractions were close together and she was tiring. She still had the hard job of delivery and he was worried. 

“My love, you are a warrior and can do this… you have to keep focused so our little ones can be delivered” he kissed her forehead and helped her get in the bed. They had received a note that the midwife was delayed, and at this moment wished Alice was present. Grace rolling up her sleeves preparing to be the one to deliver her grandchildren but was stopped by Charlotte.

“No… I want Henry to deliver them….” Charlotte was gasping as she worked her way through the next contraction… she was wanting to push and knew the time was fast approaching. She ignored the shocked looks of her mother and Mary. Mary had arrived many hours ago and had been a constant help during the labour. Susan and Lavinia were regularly checking on her but were given the task of looking after everyone waiting down stairs. 

Charlotte turned to look at her husband….

“I need you Henry… you know how to deliver our children… you can make sure they are safe…. I trust you” Charlotte pleaded. Henry looked into her eyes and could see it was what she wanted. He leaned down and gave his wife a tender kiss before getting up. 

Grace hesitated but could see Charlotte’s determined look… she nodded... trusted Henry to deliver her grandchildren. Grace moved to sit with her daughter and Henry took her place. Mary was on the other side of Charlotte and both women took a hand as they knew Charlotte was going to need stability to push. 

Henry was already stripped down and rolled up his sleeves… and remained calm. In matter of 15 minutes their first son was delivered without damage… Henry had safely guided him out and kissed his son before passing him to Grace who wrapped her first grandchild. 

“You are doing well, my love… we now just need to welcome our second one” calmly spoke Henry intent on his task. It didn’t take long and their second son entered the world. Henry was relieved and kissed his second son before Grace wrapped him. Mary and Grace finally placing the two precious bundles in the arms of their mother.

“Honey, you just have to push one last time so we can ensure everything is out and you will be able to heal properly”. Grace taking over so Henry was able to be his wife and children. 

The twin boys were happily suckling, and he leaned down to give his wife a kiss and then his boys. He happily settled himself next to her and placed his arm around his family. He thanked the Lord that they all had survived the birth and were healthy. 

The boys were the spitting image of their father except they had dimples like their mother. Charlotte smiling happily at her husband and commented they were going to be handsome men like him. 

“My love.. you were wonderful… you have given me two sons” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you…. I think you might be the first father in England to have delivered his own children” tenderly smiled Charlotte… scoring herself a kiss. 

They both happily looked at their sleeping boys… thankfully her mother had placed a ribbon on the leg of the oldest. The maid arriving and a bath was prepared for Charlotte and the babies. Henry holding his sons while Charlotte was bathed… and they then bathed a son each. The boys were not happy about being woken up but once wrapped again fell asleep in their arms. 

“We need to name them….” Charlotte commented while nuzzling each little boy’s head. 

Their oldest son was named Lord John Charles Crowe Eastings and their second Lord Fredrick Edward Crowe Eastings. John was after Charlotte’s father and Fredrick after Henry’s maternal grandfather. Each boy’s middle name was from each godfather. 

“I am feeling tired and need a sleep...” Charlotte yawned. Henry settling her against him and she fell asleep. After weeks Henry was finally able to relax and was not far behind her. Grace entering the bedroom…. went over to give each one a kiss and thank the Lord for her family. 

Grace taking the role of going down to inform all the family who had assembled in the drawing room that Charlotte had delivered two fine healthy boys. That the little family were resting and everyone would be able to visit them soon. There was much laughter and tears of joy as everyone celebrated the news. Susan and Grace embracing each other as they were thankful Charlotte had survived. 

Susan eyes sparked as she now had another two little ones too spoil.


	129. Aunt Lydia and Aunt Johanna

“I am your Aunt Lydia… you are my first nephew so that makes you very special” softly commented Lydia to little John after he had been settled in her arms. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss… he was sleeping and she didn’t want to wake him. 

Grace who was seated next to Lydia lovingly smiled at her daughter who was being so careful. Lydia was holding John correctly and making sure his head was stable. 

“My dear…. All that practise you have been doing with your dolls has served you well” commented Charlotte. Lydia smiling proudly as she was praised for her efforts. 

Johanna was holding Fredrick and was also praised for correctly holding the baby. John Heywood was seated next to his daughter and was gazing upon his sleeping grandson. He was pleased the Heywood dimples had been passed down to them. 

“You are very handsome my little prince” Johanna commented and kissed the sleeping Fredrick.

All the adults smiling at each other as she was replicating what Henry did for them. They were his little princesses and now the girls had their own little princes. 

The girls had been very worried when their mother had gone to help their sister have the babies. They were young but knew people died giving birth… they had heard their mother speak to Alison and Victoria about it the other week. Also one of their friends had lost their mother having a baby. As they watched the carriage leave the girls were comforted by Alison and Edward. 

When they had been told they had twin nephews they couldn’t contain their excitement and ran to get the gifts they had created. They were taken by Alison and Edward and held their hands as they walked into the house. They were meet by their mother who gave them a loving embrace and laughed as they started asking her about the babies. 

Before they could see them they had to greet the Duke and his daughter. They smiled and then turned to their mother waiting to be taken up to see the babies. 

“Please forgive, my little girls.. they have been waiting a long time to see their nephews” laughed Grace and ushered them towards the bedroom. 

They spotted Henry first and rushed towards him for a hug…. He had scooted down and was nearly bowled over by the two as they ran into his waiting arms 

“We have more pictures for your study and a gift for the babies” Lydia told Henry who smiled and kissed each girl’s cheek. Henry had a huge collection of their drawings in the study. They had felt like real artists when Henry had framed some of their pictures. 

“Can we see Little John and Fredrick” Johanna asked holding her breath waiting for permission

“Of course my little princesses… come and meet your nephews” he led them to Charlotte who was sitting up in bed holding the two little boys. 

The little girls quickly taking off their shoes and climbed onto the bed. They seated themselves on either side of Charlotte and lovingly gazed upon the boys. Each tentatively placed a finger on the babies cheek. The boys moved and the little girls looked at their sister who smiled at their reactions. 

They sat very still when the babies were placed in their laps and they feel in love… Little John and Fredrick had successful charmed their Aunts who became lifetime devotees of these boys!!!!

“Henry… I think our girls are going to ask if they can move in with you now” joked John Heywood as he proudly watched his youngest love these little boys.

“Now girls… these are not going to be your only ones… I expect we are going to see more being born… you are going to have to be fair with your love” Grace told her daughters who nodded seriously. 

They were going to be taking their job as Aunts very seriously…but at the moment they only had John and Fredrick!!!!!


	130. Father and his sons

While Charlotte was sleeping Henry held John and Fredrick. As he gazed upon his sleeping boys he was reflecting on his own journey to this point. If he had been told he would be a father three years ago he would have laughed at them…. challenging them to a drinking game and embarking on a night of various gentlemen activities. Charlotte had truly tamed him… made him want to be a better man and she would continue to inspire him to be the father his children needed him to be. 

He was planning to be a hands-on father and ensure his children would know they were loved and cherished.

“You are my precious boys… and I promise to love and protect you…. you will never experience what I endured from my father” he spoke softly and kiss the head of each of his sons. 

They stirred slightly and he rocked them back to sleep. He couldn’t believe he was holding his own sons…. his sons…. he never thought it would be possible… he had always felt unworthy of being given such a privilege. Now as he looked at his perfect boys… he felt a warmth stir inside that he had never experienced before. It was such an intense feeling it took his breath away and brought tears to his eyes. 

While they slept Henry looked at each boy carefully so he could memorise their features… he also wanted to be able to tell them apart instantly. Thankfully their dimples were in different places which Charlotte pointed after they were born. Charlotte claimed they were a spitting image of him but he could see her in their boys. 

Charlotte had stirred and he took them over to their mother to be fed. He sat beside her and watched them feed happily. 

“They are strong feeders” Henry observed 

“How are you my love?” Henry giving Charlotte a kiss

“I am well, sore but I am on the mend…. and you?”

“I love being a father… I am already proud of my boys” he smiled and kissed their heads.

Once they had finished, he cradled them in his arms. 

“You sleep, my love…. I will settle the boys.. you deserve to be treated like a Queen…. I don’t know how you did it” he smiled lovingly into her eyes.

“Good… I expect breakfast in bed everyday” she teased him… kissing her three boys before lying on her side. It didn’t take long before his wife and children were asleep. 

“All right my boys we are heading to the study… it is where we will be having many conversations about life” he carefully made his way downstairs. Henry settled himself in his comfortable chair and watched his sons sleep on his chest. He wanted them to know his heartbeat and when held by their father know they were safe. 

John Heywood had arrived and found the three in the study. Henry smiling at his father-in-law who happily took his grandsons and settled them in his arms. Like everyone else he had been relieved his daughter and grandsons were happy and healthy. When he looked at these little boys he was a proud grandfather. 

“They are handsome boys who will be a blessing for you and Charlotte. I will give you some advice… twins are cute but when identical they can get into mischief… you don’t have to look too far” The men laughing as Lydia and Johanna had already snuck back into the bedroom to spend more time with the twin boys.

The two men sat in a comfortable silence….

“Henry… do you remember the question I asked you?” John asked 

Henry who nodded… “Who do I want to be? ..... I decided that night I wanted to be a man of honour and family man… it was when I decided I wanted to be worthy…. deserving of Charlotte” he shared. He had never told John the answer but suspected his friend/father-in-law knew. 

“Son… you have proved many times that you are a man of honour and a family man. I don’t have to look far to see the impact you have had on my own children… these little ones will be lucky to have you as their father” John shared as he kissed the heads of his first grandchildren. 

“The advice I give you father to father is model the life you wish your sons to follow. Always make time for them and be willing to listen to their fears and dreams.”

Henry nodded thankful John had modelled the very thing to him and he would endeavour to do the same. 

The two men happily spent the next hour talking about their family and the futures they dreamed for each member.


	131. I find it difficult to concentrate

Lavinia and Grace observed as Susan taught Christina. In fact, it was not only Christina but also Lydia and Johanna. The little girls were being so serious as they attempted to follow Susan’s every instruction. 

“Christina… you are not listening to Aunt Susan…” Lydia commented

“Aunt Susan knows everything!!!” added Johanna who frowned at Christina who was a little distracted. 

“I am sorry, girls… I will try to listen” replied an embarrassed Christina who was struggling to concentrate. 

“You will get it Christina… these little girls have had more lessons with me” Susan smiled and placed a comforting arm around the young woman. She turned to the little girls and opened her arms to give them an embrace. She loved them dearly and could see how hard they were trying to please her.

“My loves, you are doing really well… I believe when it is your turn you will be perfect” scoring herself a kiss on her cheek and their brightest smiles. 

It was decided that lessons would finish and Susan read a story to the little girls who snuggled close to her. It was at this point George entered the room and watched this lovely picture… his chest tightening every time he saw how loving she was to those around her. She was so patient with his daughter who struggled to focus and often spoke without thinking. 

“Good afternoon… I hope the lesson went well today?” he asked hopefully… he had read all her school reports and dreaded Susan’s assessment. 

“She was not listening to Aunt Susan!!!” Johanna spoke and placed her head on Susan’s shoulder. The little girls were very protective of her and had been annoyed at Christina’s lack of effort. 

“Girls…. You need to be patient and that was an unkind thing to say about Christina… you have to apologise” Grace sternly told them. Both getting up with tears in their eyes asked Christina for forgiveness and then the Duke. They then went back and placed their heads on Susan’s shoulder and were comforted. 

“My, love… why don’t you play us a song?” her father asked and knew it would help distract her mind…. study had always been difficult for her…. she always had excelled with anything to do with her hands. Christina suddenly brightening up expertly played a difficult piece of music. 

“Well?” he nervously asked the ladies. He knew her flaws and the difficulties she faced in English society.

“I think she a lovely young woman… you should be a proud father” Grace told him

“She has personality and brings much brightness to a group” Lavinia added

George turned to hear what Susan thought… it mattered to him the most. Susan could see this and spoke from her heart.

“Your daughter is a treasure and she is a credit to you…”

Thank you, ladies but I know there are areas that make things difficult for her… I fear growing up without a mother has affected her” he spoke… struggling to maintain eye contact as he shared his thoughts. 

“George… you have done a superb task of raising you daughter and you should never feel ashamed” firmly spoke Susan. Everyone looked shocked as she had used his christian name aloud. Susan realising her mistake blushed and was thankful when the tea service arrived... everyones attention was distracted… but not George's.

Victoria and Stanley…. Alison and Edward arrived… they first went to see the babies and then settled in the drawing room with everyone. Christina naturally gravitating to the young women and they happily spoke with each other. The men spending time with the Duke and were interested in his time living in Italy. 

“Mama… I think we might go for a walk and show Christina the estate grounds” Victoria suggested. The Duke happily agreed and knew his daughter would be safe. 

The group had only walked a short distance and were met by James. He noticed Christina was quieter than her normal self and wondered if his sisters were overwhelming her. He then realised she had been walking by herself and he offered his arm. She brightened instantly…. started chatting and at different points he was able to find a gap to speak. He was discovering she loved the country and had been raised on a working estate. 

As they walked… there was a comfortable silence between them…..

“I got in trouble with your little sisters today” commented Christina

“What do you mean?” James could see she had become serious and was concerned. Johanna and Lydia were cute but often spoke without thinking.

“Lady Susan was giving me a lesson and I was struggling to concentrate… I find my thoughts fly around my head and I couldn’t focus. I have always found learning difficult… your little sisters were doing better than me” she told him… looking away so he wouldn’t see her tears. 

“I think you are already an accomplished young woman… don’t let my little sister put you off… you are enough… don’t change.” James seriously told her…. he knew even though she appeared bright and happy she struggled with herself. He would be having a small talk with Lydia and Johanna later… Christina needed to be treated with care and sensitivity. 

“I have to improve my English… it is so hard having to think before speaking. At the finishing school I attended the teachers forbid me from speaking Italian and I could only use English… it was so hard. The girls would make fun of my accent and when I made a mistake they would laugh. That is why I don’t like London… the women are the same as the girls at the school” She took a deep breath and felt it was the first time she had been honest about her difficulties living in England. She had put on a brave face for her father, but he didn’t know the times she spent in her room crying. 

“I can help but if you need to speak in Italian it doesn’t matter to me…. You are fortunate that you are fluent in two languages. What about you help me improve my Italian and I will help you with your English?” he gave her an adorable smile. 

“Thank you” retuning one of her own lovely smiles. 

After a period of time everyone returned back to the main house. George finding his daughter was calm and settled. She had been quite flighty when they had left and noticed James Heywood had returned with the group.

He was not the only one who had noticed!!!!


	132. You are lucky little boys

James had spent the evening and night thinking about Lady Christina. He had felt her frustration as she expressed her difficulties in learning. He could hear it in her voice that she felt ashamed when speaking English. 

He sought out his mother for advice the next day….. he had an idea that could help gain Lady Christina’s confidence and focus her mind. 

“Poor child…” Grace becoming emotional and the angry with those who chose to belittle others to make themselves feel superior. 

“She felt like she was stupid not being able to concentrate…. Lydia and Johanna were not helping… you know how fast they pick up things” he shared

“Yes… they excel at learning and they would do anything to please Susan” reflected Grace

“She was ashamed…. Mama” James voice betrayed his feelings about the matter.

“What do you propose?” Grace interested in what her son was going to suggest. He was a deep thinker and only spoke to her when he had formed his ideas. This was important and close to his heart. She listened as his explained the plan, she smiled at his creativity and compassion. 

“What do you think? James asked with a very intense look on his face. He wanted his mother’s support on his idea. 

“I think we need to have a talk with your father and Henry…. They are currently with Charlotte and the babies… let us go now” Grace spoke. Placing her arm though her son’s and they headed towards the nursery. 

Grace smiled when they entered the room finding John and Henry each holding an infant. 

“You two are worse than the twins… at least I know where to find you…” Grace herself taking Little John from her John and Charlotte took Little Fredrick from Henry…. Both women settling themselves in a chair and focused their attention on the baby boys.

“John!!! Henry!!! James has something to talk to you about… I agree with his plan.” Grace not taking her eye off her little grandchild she was holding.

The two older men directing James to sit with them in a set of chairs. James taking a deep breath and spoke about his plan for Lady Christina. Henry and John were intrigued with the idea and could see the logic of the plan.

“Do I have your permission to try?” James asked

John and Henry looking at each other..... Charlotte and Grace already nodding… it was a very clever plan. 

“You organise everything and I will speak with her father… he will want to know what is occurring” John commented. 

James nodded and left the room to prepare…. 

The four adult left discussed the parts they were going to have to play to support James in his plan. For it to work a lot would rest with Charlotte and Henry. Henry and Charlotte were willing to help as they liked Lady Christina and knew she needed support. It was going to be tricky as Victoria’s wedding was in 7 days and much energy would be directed in that event. 

“I am thankful Alison and Edward will be hosting some of Stanley’s family at their estate… but we may have to move the Duke and his daughter into the main house. I am certain they will be pleased with the arrangement” Charlotte commented. 

There were more people arriving from London this time and they were being pushed with the accommodation. Jane and John’s wedding was going to take place in London as it was expected to be a grander affair. Grace was thankful she was not going to have to take care of the arrangements for that wedding. She was an expert on country weddings but royal was a different matter altogether. The Babbington’s were electing to stay in London as Esther’s time was fast approaching and they wanted to be near their midwife Alice. Grace had just received a letter from Esther.

“I don’t understand why they should worry… I was taken care off” commented a smiling Charlotte

"Charles is one of my oldest friend’s, but I will ONLY ever deliver our children… I put my foot down Charlotte” exclaimed an alarmed Henry

“So, there are going to be more children?” laughed Charlotte as she gently rocked to sleep Fredrick.

“My love, only if you allow it…” tenderly smiled Henry

“My dears… we are digressing from our current topic….. helping James” Grace firmly stated

John leaving to speak with the Duke and Henry went to help James. Leaving Charlotte and Grace holding the sleeping babies.

Graces speaking directly to her grandsons…..

“Your Uncle James has come up with an excellent idea to help someone….. you are fortunate little boys to have such a compassionate Uncle”


	133. Do you want to help me?

George watched his daughter as they had breakfast together. She was humming and clearly happy. Charlotte and Grace were going to take her on a tour of the working part of the estate. She was dressed simply and had been happy to leave all the frilly dresses that had been made for her in the bedroom. Christina was excited to spend time with these ladies… both were open and warm towards her… she felt she could be herself and not pretend. Lady Susan seemed to be very important to her father and she was trying hard to be perfect in front of the lady. 

Grace and Charlotte had observed what had been occurring and were determined to help Christina relax. 

The butler announcing the arrival of Grace and Charlotte produced a happy laugh from her who rushed to greet the women. She leaned down and gave John and Fredrick a kiss. They were snuggly wrapped and comfortable in their large pram. 

“Good morning Lady Christina… are you ready for your tour?” Charlotte asked

“Please call me Christina”

“Only if you call us by our first names” smiled Grace

“Good morning Grace… Charlotte. I am very excited about visiting the farm” Christina struggling to contain her energy. Charlotte placing her arm through Christina and they pushed the pram outside the cottage. 

Grace needing to speak with the duke……

‘Your Grace, are you still happy with what my son has suggested?” Grace asked

“Yes, thank you for caring for my daughter… she is very precious to me” he paused struggling to continue

“You don’t need to explain… she will be well cared for. I would suggest you go visit the main house as I believe Lavinia and Susan are currently reading in the morning room”. She smiled when his face brightened at the name of Susan. She took her leave and left George to his morning.

As the three women walked… Charlotte was explaining the features of the estate and focused on its productive features. Christina finding everything interesting .... asked intelligent questions and shared aspects of her life in Italy. They finally arrived at the large stables that housed the estate horses. It was busy with activity as it was the centre of a productive estate. Henry and Charlotte had been enlarging their stables as the estate expanded. They were currently contemplating venturing into horse racing since they had been housing a number of Lady Susan’s prized racers. 

“Good morning!!!” James walking up to the women who had just entered the stables. He stooped down and picked up his nephews to greet them. 

“You two just keep growing” he kissed both and then gently placed them back in the pram.

James introducing Christina to a number of the horses …. talking about their personalities and each role they played on the estate. It was evident James was a gifted horseman and the horses gravitated towards him. When he passed a stall they would stick out their heads to gain his attention. 

“As you can see my son is a favourite amongst the horses and often is asked to helped train other people’s horses. He will take horses that no one wants and helps them find their purpose” Grace could see Christina was observing James as he interacted with each horse. 

“Come… do you want to give this lovely lady a pat? Her name is Sky and has a gentle spirit” James encouraged Christina who hesitantly moved closer to the horse. Sky bobbing her head and went to nibble Christina's hand… Christina laughing as the horse’s breath and tongue tickled. 

“Just keep your hand steady” James encouraged and he showed Christina how to stroke the horse. Sky responding positively to Christina’s touch. James smiling to see Christina focus on the horse and for once was very quiet. 

“Sky needs to be brushed… would you like to help me?” 

“Yes… but you will have to show me” an eager Christina answered

James showing her and then supervised Christina as she diligently worked at the task. He turned to give his mother and sister a nod. Charlotte and Grace had been given some chairs and they happily watched Christina concentrate on one task without being distracted. 

They then headed towards a paddock where there was a number of horses. James pointing out the two horses that were going to be given to Alex and Henry. 

“They can’t be ridden yet as they have to learn to trust humans” James commented. He was observing the horses as they raced around the paddock…. spooked by the sudden appearance of people. 

“You see that white and tanned horse” James pointing out a mare who was in the far corner keeping its distance. Christina nodding and thought it was one of the most beautiful horses she had ever seen.

“A local farmer gave her too me… they couldn’t do anything with her…. but she has potential” James watched the mare who had finally settled. 

“Do you want to see how we break in a horse?” James was pleased when she nodded

Grace, Charlotte and Christina watched as James expertly worked to earn the trust of the animal. Christina was spell bound as the horse slowly surrendered and showed its trust towards James. 

“My son, is gifted” Grace a proud mother smiled

“James is planning to establish a horse stud farm on the estate our father has just given him… but at the moment he keeps his horses with us” Charlotte shared. 

James who had put the horse back into the paddock returned with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“We are progressing and it will not be long before we will be able to ride him. I have a task ahead of me though to prepare the two horses for the boys and our mare” 

Christina observing the horse as it moved around the paddock and hoped James would be able to help her. 

“Would you like to help me with Scarlet? it will take time but worth it?” James asked and was happy she agreed. 

Henry appearing from supervising another project offered his arms to Charlotte and Grace while pushing the pram. Leaving James, the task of escorting Christina back to the house. Once James had taken his leave the women didn’t see Christina all afternoon…. 

She was in the library reading books about horses!!!


	134. I don't think they will like it

"Mama… I don't think the men will be happy with us?" Victoria hesitated 

"It will be ok…. They are with your father… we have time". firmly stated Grace

"Alright… as long as you take the blame if we are caught" Alison decided

"Don't worry, they will understand… we will use the twin girls as a diversion" laughed Grace

Lydia and Johanna poking up their heads… they had been put in charge of watching the little babies. 

This was the conversation Mary, Susan, Lavinia and Christina overheard as they passed the door of the gym. They walked through the door finding Grace, Charlotte, Alison, Victoria and Jane huddled in the middle of the room.

"Good afternoon ladies… what are you doing?" Susan questioned with a smile on her face

"The girls need to be more confident …. They are strong and I want them to be brave if faced with another attack. " Grace simply stated. Grace had returned home noticing Victoria and Jane were jumpy when there was unfamiliar sounds or strangers approached them. 

"Yes, I agree with Mama… " Victoria acknowledged. She was apprehensive about moving to London and the unknown. She had shared her fears with Stanley who told her she was a warrior, but it didn’t stop her from worrying. 

“I have asked James to help…. he should be here soon” Grace informed everyone and saw Christina’s face brighten. She had had another good morning brushing Sky and helping to feed the untrained horses. She found James very patient and preferred his company to many others. Lavinia had gone with her today as Charlotte was helping Victoria. Christina waited for James to enter the room and was not disappointed. She always felt happy and calm when he was around…. also he was very handsome. 

James arrived in the gym and hesitated. He had weighed up his mother’s request and understood why he was asked to help his sisters. He was still uneasy about not telling his father and had decided if caught he would say he was just following his mother's instructions. 

He removed his extra layers of clothing and felt he was being watched… He looked over and saw Christina observing him…. he gave her a smiled and watched her blush… he had to focus. 

"James is going to be the attacker and you are going to practise some defensive moves" Grace directing her son to get into the required position. 

“No cricket bats or canes please!!!” James teased 

Except for Charlotte his sisters were given a chance to practise and all were successful in defending themselves. Victoria, Alison and Jane all had satisfied smiles on their faces. Charlotte couldn’t help herself and made James use her when demonstrating the final defensive move. Something he was going to regret soon but his oldest sister was difficult to refuse. 

The older ladies watched from the side and just shook their heads… these women were truly a different breed and would not let their gender stop them. Christina was impressed and was gaining the courage to ask to join them. 

John curiosity had been heightened this morning when his wife had acted suspiciously. She had been very keen to push him out the door and strongly suggested he spent time with John C and Stanley. She had left early with Victoria and Jane …. quickly telling him they were going to visit Charlotte and the babies. He knew the girls had been unsettled and heard them speak with Grace about their fears. He knew his wife and guessed what they were doing… he just wondered who was helping her? 

He rounded up John C and Stanley and they headed over to the Crowe Estate. Henry and Edward greeted their father-in-law and so that left James. John smiling to himself and suggested they visit the gym. The men could hear voices and walked into the large room and stopped. 

All Henry could see was a man with his arm around his wife's neck. He responded without thinking...

James's back was to the door and before he knew he was lifted off his feet…thrown on the floor and a great amount of pressure was being applied to his throat.

"Henry… stop… it is James…I am not being attacked" firmly stated Charlotte who had taken hold of Henry's arm.

"I asked him to come and help the girls today" Grace stated with her arms crossed

Henry let go and was breathing deeply… he had thought Charlotte was being attached. He pulled her close and closed his eyes.

"Grace… you should have told us…we have been looking for you all" John spoke to his wife who had taken on an apologetic look… it was the same one the little girls used when they were in trouble… she was good!" thought John… he knew she was trying to help. 

In fact, all the ladies were doing the same to their respective partners. Mary and Susan watching in amazement as the men's look of concern turned into admiration.

"I now know where the little girls get their magical powers from…." laughed Susan

"Charlotte… you know you have to be careful… if anything happened to you…" Henry was speaking to her while he was holding her.

"I was safe and our boys are being looked after by their little Aunt’s” Henry seeing the little girls sitting beside their charges

"Promise me you will only do it if I am present… I know I can't stop you…. my stubborn love" Henry pleaded and was grateful she agreed.

Christina had rushed over to check on James… she helped him up and guided him to a chair. She looked very concerned quickly speaking to him in Italian… he grasped her hand and assured her he would be well. She breathed deeply and gave him one of her lovely smiles he always enjoyed seeing. 

“James certainly has the attention of Lady Christina” observed Lavinia

“Hmm… he does seem to have a calming effect on her” reflected Susan

“It might mean she could avoid an opening season” commented a relieved Lavinia

“Hmm.. we shall see” 

Grace Heywood had a huge smile on her face…. her girls had regained their confidence and she also had given a helping hand to James and Christina.


	135. I guess it will be a while before you will see your children again

Charles was meeting HRH Prince Fredrick, The Duke of Eastbourne and the Earl of Eastings at the ‘White Club’. He needed one of the men to be his proxy if there was a company meeting while they were in Willingdon. The recent report highlighted the requirement for a decision, and he wanted his thoughts to be communicated. He had written a letter and was going to ask one of the men to take it with them. He also had a wedding gift for Victoria and Stanley… Esther knew she couldn’t travel and was resting at home. Since Charlotte’s health scare Charles had been extra cautious with his wife. Once their babe arrived they would contemplate a trip to visit their friends. 

“Babbington.. well met” exclaimed the Duke of Eastbourne. The Earl of Eastings and HRH Prince Fredrick shortly following him. 

“Your Royal Highness, Your Grace and My Lord” Charles getting up to greet the men. They settled and drinks were ordered.

The three men discussing their travel plans and were pleased to be staying with the Crowe Eastings again. Kenneth Eastbourne agreeing to be Charles proxy and took his letter to be read at the meeting. They were very interested in an investment proposal suggested by Mary Parker… she had written a report that highlighted large potential returns. Babbington shaking his head… the Parker brothers really had missed the benefit of Mary. 

They spoke about the attack on Lady Jane and Victoria Heywood…. The Prince and Duke had been very angry about what had happened…. both personally speaking with the Prince Regent. The young men were going to be spending a number of years in jail. 

“We are sorry to hear you are not attending the wedding but understand your wife is not fit to travel…..” Lord E was interrupted by a gentleman approaching them. 

“Babbington!!!!” Charles looking up and saw Tom Parker standing before their group. 

“Parker… it has been a while since we have seen each other” commented an uncomfortable Charles. He noticed Tom looked dishevelled and erratic in his movements. 

He could see Tom was itching to be introduced. Charles turning to gain the other gentlemen’s permission. They nodded and he introduced every man based on their rank and relationship with the Crowes and Heywood’s. 

“It is such a pleasure to meet you….” Tom falling over himself to pay respects to the men who looked at him with disapproval. They also knew he was the husband of Mary whom they all respected and adored. 

“I believe you are the husband of Mary Parker?” the Prince making the point of putting Mary as the primary. 

“Yes… are you acquainted with my wife?” Tom missed being referred as Mary’s husband and not the opposite. 

“Yes, such a dear lady and has been invaluable in our investment company…we were just reading a report she had written about our next investment strategy” smiled the Duke of Eastbourne.

“You must be wrong… my Mary never involved herself with such matters… she has the family to raise” exclaimed Tom 

“Mary has demonstrated an astute business mind…. such a pity you never thought of using her on your little project at Sanditon. It will not take her long to amass her own wealth and provide properly for her children” the Earl of Eastings commented…. Once again referring to the children as Mary’s and not Tom’s.

The men wanting to speak about other matters started talking about their departure times for Willingdon. The Duke smiling brightly as it was his son getting married. He and his wife considered Victoria a saint in transforming their rouge son… much like Charlotte for Henry. 

The Prince asking after Charlotte and Henry……

“I received a letter from our friends today… Charlotte delivered twin boys Lord John Charles and Lord Fredrick Edward Crowe Eastings…. From Charlotte’s letter they are the spitting image of their father and from Henry they have inherited the Heywood dimples. 

“Jolly good…. I will have to tell my brother the prince regent… I wouldn’t be surprised he will gift each boy property” Prince Fredrick laughed. 

Tom looked shocked at the excess of wealth being directed towards infants…. The wealth of the individuals before him was extensive… all becoming closely associated because of Mr Tom Parker himself and his debt problems. 

The three men were needing to leave and left Tom alone with Charles.

“Babbington…. You can help me secure more money for Sanditon…. It is the only way to save the project….bring Mary back!!!” pleaded Tom

“Tom…. Mary has been clear in her decision… also these men are investing in other areas” 

“What about you?” Tom persisted

“Tom… I am investing in other areas…. I am sorry…. You should have learned from your previous mistake”

“But..”

“What is most important? Your family or Sanditon?” demanded Charles

“Ahh….” Tom clearly was in two minds

“I guess it will be sometime before you will see your children” Charles getting up and leaving Tom to contemplate his future.


	136. Weddings

Alexandra and Kenneth Eastbourne finally witnessed the marriage of their only son. Holding her husband's arm she dabbed her eyes as she watched the couple lovingly stare at each other and repeated the marriage vows to the priest. 

They were a handsome couple and very compatible. 

After their honeymoon the couple were planning to establish themselves in a London property owned by Stanley. It has been closed up for years and it was now prepared to receive its new mistress. Alexandra and her daughters were looking forward to spending more time with Victoria but knew they would be competing with Stanley. 

For many years she believed he would remain single and his cousin Victor would have inherited the Dukedom after him. Victoria had inspired Stanley’s change and the whole family was benefiting from his transformation. They were happy he was no longer associated with Castle and the former Lord South. He had formed stable friendships with Henry, Charles, Edward and the Heywood men. 

The ceremony was complete and the besotted couple were taken to the vestry to sign the marriage certificate. Alison and Edward were the witnesses and it was their turn to guard the door today!!!! 

“My Lady…my love… you look ravishing in your wedding gown!” Stanley leaning down to passionately kiss his wife…. he had so many things to teach her. 

“Thank you, husband… you are extremely dashing” Victoria sliding her hands under his coat and went on her tippy toes to kiss him

“Don’t tempt me… my love… we have the wedding breakfast and need to greet all our guests” he had pulled her very close to him and they rested their foreheads together.

“All right” Victoria slowly moving her hands down his back

“Victoria!!!” Stanley pleaded

The happy couple finally exiting to greet their family and friends who had attended the wedding. Everyone noticing they never separated and made a hasty exit at the wedding breakfast ….. leaving their guests to enjoy the hospitality of the Heywood’s. They were spending their first night in the same cottage Charlotte and Henry used. The married couples laughing as the newlyweds disappeared. 

“Stanley is going to discover Heywood women are very passionate” tenderly smiled Henry as he shared a quiet moment with his wife. Charlotte was distractingly beautiful today and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her… ‘Two weeks’ he thought to himself’ and as if she read his thoughts gave him a knowing look … she was also counting down. 

They had found a secluded place to be alone but also needed to feed the boys. Henry always enjoying watching his wife and sons together. Once the boys were satisfied, they happily settled in their parent’s arms. The babies having received their own fair share of attention after being shown off by their proud grandparents. It wasn’t long until they were asleep… the familiar sound of their parent’s heartbeat soothing them. 

“For being so active in the womb… they are very placid” Henry observed

“It was a small space and they needed to get out” laughed Charlotte

Edward and Alison finding them asked if they could join them. The couple were also seeking a quiet place away from the large number of guests. They were looking very happy and had done an excellent task of helping the newly married couple. They suspected she was pregnant…... a honeymoon baby or babies Alison informing Edward. He was making sure the housekeeper and staff were doing the majority of the work….. not to mention he kept a close eye on his wife.

The couple sharing their suspicions with Henry and Charlotte today. 

“Oh Alison… I hope it is so… you need to take care” exclaimed Charlotte and Henry slapped Edward on the back. The two couples excitedly talking about family and speculating when Victoria would be expecting her first child. 

In another part of the house …. Jane and John C could be found sitting with her father who was informing them about the arrangements for their wedding. Jane had placed her arm through John C’s arm as the date for the wedding was two months away. 

“Father….” Jane was stopped by her father

“Daughter… there are many people who will be travelling from overseas to attend your wedding… it takes at least a month from Russia” firmly spoke the Prince. 

“Sir, we accept your decision… please let us know what we need to do to assist you” John Christopher spoke and Jane agreed. 

“Good…” the Prince looking pleased and couldn’t believe his daughter didn’t fight him on that point. 

“Now… I need to speak to you about your wedding gift… I will be giving you the Greystone Estate… even though I know you will be living in Willingdon… it can be given to your second son” informed the Prince and laughed when he saw the two blush.

“Thank you, father… I am pleased you have accepted John” smiled Jane. 

He was pleased to see she had found a gentleman who understood her. He happily sat and listened to the couple explain their plans for their new estate. It was agreed Jane didn’t have to be in London until two weeks before the wedding. That was one point she had been firm about… 

“You have truly settled” her father giving her an embrace and shook John Christopher’s hand. Grace and John joining them, and the arrangements for the wedding were discussion. It was the Prince doing most of the talking and everyone else was listening!!!!

Susan herself was entertaining the Prince Regent but was aware she was being watched. George had stationed himself in the corner of the room and was silently smoking. 

“My love, when are you planning to return to London?” the prince regent asking Susan

“I am still required here” answered Susan

“Don’t stay too long… London is getting boring without you” claimed the Prince Regent

“Don’t bully me… you always are able to generate your own amusement” firmly stated Susan

“I know… you can do whatever you want” laughed the Prince Regent as he drank. Susan had to make sure he controlled his drinking today and was not a fool. That was generally her job… they had formed a close friendship that had every appearance of being more… but not in reality. He had ladies who satisfied him in that area… he often sought her to discuss business matters and get away from the ton. 

Susan was playing her game for the Heywood’s and was happy everything was coming together. She ignored the brooding man in the corner as she knew he would seek her out. Even though she hadn’t seen him all these years she could read his mind!!!

But in the end today was for Victoria and Stanley Eastbourne. The couple cocooned in the cottage enjoying being alone and expressing their love in the most intimate way. Stanley could not stop staring at his beautiful wife..... he was one of the most fortunate men in the whole world.


	137. Much to think about

George Jacaranda couldn’t sleep!!!!

Since arriving back from the wedding reception, he had holed himself up in the Library. He was unsettled and to be honest jealous!!!

He had spent two weeks being in the company of the beautiful Susan and since the Prince Regent arrived he hadn’t been able to speak to her. The Prince consumed her time and once again George was watching her from a distance. It was one of the main reasons he had moved to Italy… he could no longer keep watching her. There was only so much a tortured man could handle. 

He knew he had been brooding at the wedding reception, but he couldn’t control how he felt. Even his Christina could not bring a smile to his face and was looking concerned when she bid him a goodnight. He had hoped staying in the main house he would see Susan more but that had not been the case.

“I thought I would find you here?” spoke a familiar female voice

He looked up and saw Susan… she was by herself but looked like she had come from somewhere… 

“I guess you have been entertaining the Prince Regent” bitterness appearing in his tone 

“You are not my keeper…. you decided that many years ago!!!” Susan mirroring the same bitterness

“For goodness sake… what happened was out of my control…. I never wanted it!!!” he had risen and had started pacing the room.

“What do you mean?” Susan suddenly asking… she had never been told the whole truth…

“My father arranged the marriage and signed all documentation before I could stop him… they needed the money!!!” he spoke with anger… and closed his eyes remembering that interview. 

“I never forgave him for what he did … we never spoke again….” George hanging his head

“Cordelia told everyone you had fallen in love….” Susan’s voice had gotten distant as she remembered that time. 

“A fabricated lie…. If I didn’t show my preference to her …. My father would ruin your reputation.” a tortured George finally told her

In fact it has been his father who introduced Lord Worcester to Susan… he had appeared so kind towards her but really he was manipulating her. 

“You should have told me….” Susan getting up and was walking out the room. She needed time to reflect. 

“I know… I was a coward and couldn’t face you… I had already hurt you and didn’t want to cause you more harm” George spoke. Susan turning at the door and spoke

“George… I was heartbroken… married the first man who asked me…. Your father introduced him to me. I couldn’t go home after the efforts my own parents put in”

“Did your husband treat you well?” he had read the funeral notice in the paper years ago.

“He was an evil man …. it was a blessing when he died” Susan commented and fear appeared on her face as she remembered his abuse.

“Susan…..”

“He was very good at torture and making sure the bruises would never be seen…. Throwing me down the stairs early in our marriage kept me out of society for a time…. he became more careful after that incident” she spoke bitterly and decided to tell George the whole horrible truth. 

“Susan…I am sorry” he had gotten up and had placed his hands on her arms.

“It is what it is….. it made me stronger….” She looked up and gave him a weak smile but could not stop a tear from falling.

“I never stopped loving you… you have to believe me”

Susan looked into his face and she could see he was speaking the truth… 

“George… you have to trust me… I am in the middle of something and must hold my nerve”

“But”

“No… I have been working on this for a number of years and must finish it” she told him firmly.

“Susan??”

Susan placing her hand on his cheek and walked out the room. 

George pouring himself a drink and processed the information Susan had told him about her life. His heart broke for the loss of her innocence and violence she had suffered. It was clear she was a strong woman who deserved every respect owed to her. He resolved that he would work to earn her trust and maybe in the future she might accept him. It was going to be a long road but he was going to fight and not give up like he did last time. 

Susan had gone to her room and cried for the lost years. She acknowledged she still loved him but was that enough? …. they were different people. She also would give up much if she decided to pursue this path…. She still had much to achieve…

Lavinia was just preparing for bed and had seen the candle light coming from Susan’s room. 

“Susan… are you still awake?” the maid opening the door for her and she could see Susan was only just preparing for bed

“How are you dear? your Duke has not been very happy since the Prince Regent arrived” 

Susan sharing with her friend what had just occurred. Lavinia thinking upon the matter giving Susan some advice

“I think you know what your heart wants but you need to really decide if it is the path you want to follow. I would suggest you take your time… I have a feeling he is not going to go far now he has found you.” 

Susan thanked her friend and spent the early hours thinking about the matter….


	138. Family Activity

Life settled into a normal routine as the various guests for the wedding returned home…. leaving only close family and friends. Everyone enjoying the warm summer month, regularly gathering together amongst running their successful estates. 

Grace and John Heywood were thankful for the closeness of their family. They missed seeing Victoria but from her letters was happily enjoying her travels with Stanley. In a recent letter she had hinted they were planning to visit before finally settling in London. 

Everyone in the family making bets about how many books Stanley would purchase for her during their travels. Charlotte predicting, he would have already shipped a number of crates to London. Henry reminding her that Stanley would do anything for his wife and would happily take Victoria to every possible bookstore. 

Today the family was enjoying a picnic at James’s new estate and currently engaged in a cricket match. The women had been teaching Christina how to play and she had begged they play a game. It had been a memorable match as the ladies played against the men. 

John Heywood regretting teaching his girls the art of spin bowling!!!!

After a hard-fought battle between the genders ….. the men finally won but knew they would have to practise for the next match. It was decided they would play a match like this every summer.

“Good… that will give me time to practise” Christina giving James an adorable smile before walking over to be speak with the ladies. 

While everyone had been playing…

Susan and George had been put in charge of little John and Fredrick. The two adults happily entertaining the boys and were comfortable with each other. There seemed to have been a peace settled between them …. George had been most relieved when the Prince Regent had left for London!!!!

Susan was cradling Fredrick and lovingly stoking his face to settle him. The little boys were going to need their mother soon, so she had been distracting them. George watched Susan as she comforted Fredrick and felt a tightening in his chest. 

They were alone and he had to ask…

“Susan… you are so good with children… why didn’t you have any of your own?” he asked quietly

“I sustained serious injuries from the fall which prevented me from having children” Susan spoke and stooped to give Fredrick a kiss on his head to hide her face.

“Susan… how old were you?”

“I was 17….” She finally looked him squarely in the eyes.

“You were 17 when you married Lord Worcester….” He couldn’t finish the sentence

“My accident happened during the first month of our marriage…. I think in the end it was a blessing… that man had no right to have any offspring” she closed her eyes as she held Fredrick closer to her. 

“You were married for 10 years!!!” Edward exclaimed… Susan looking at him… realising he had been keeping tabs on her all these years.

“Yes… but I learnt how to handle him and thankfully he drank…. passing out before he came for me. He was an ambitious man and encouraged me to socialise to improve his status. That meant less time together and we lived separate lives in the end” 

“If I had known I would have come for you…. but the papers were always saying what a happy and well-suited couple you were…” George commented with fire in his eyes. Susan placing a hand on his cheek to comfort him.

“George… you know how society works… it is full of smoke and mirrors… no one is who they are. I became the great Lady Susan…. but it wasn't until I met Charlotte by accident that I recognised my life had become empty. I have been able to rediscover ‘I am just Susan’… who is Aunt too many…. Susan whispering comforting words to Fredrick who was increasingly becoming hungry and a finger in his mouth was not what he really needed. 

Everyone who had been playing finally joined George and Susan. The twin boys happily being passed back to their parents…. Henry acting as a shield for Charlotte while she fed their hungry boys. 

Everyone else finding places to sit and relax…. They watched as a number of horses raced along the fence line. James getting up and leaned against the fence to check their movements. When he returned the family was talking about horse racing. 

The idea of racing horses had been discussed regularly by Henry, John and James. Henry personally knowing there was much money to be made in the sport. James had always been interested and since looking after Lady Susan’s racers felt he could breed and train them. They had bought a number of their own racehorses from the Prince Regent and were contemplating taking them to London. 

“There are a number of large racing carnival being held while we are in London for the wedding. This might give us an opportunity to test the waters.” suggested Henry… and everyone agreed. 

“Who will ride them?” questioned John

“Samuel has been showing promise in this area” Samuel Heywood was being used to exercise them. 

“You could use one of my riders” offered Susan 

“Alright…” John finally agreeing. The men deciding to transport their own horses with Susan’s. 

“Where are they going to be housed?” George asked out of interest

“The Prince Regent stables…” Henry commented and watched as a frown appeared on George’s face. Susan noticing and placed a comforting hand on his arm. 

Travel arrangements for the horses was decided. James would travel with them to ensure their safety and were settled into the London stables. Everyone toasting to their success for the London racing season.

While everyone was packing up to go home Henry spoke to George…

“The relationship between Susan and the Prince Regents is not what it seems…” the older man nodding. Susan coming up placing her arm through his and allowed him to escort her home.


	139. Am I more than just a project?

Christina watched as James trained the horses intended for Alex and Henry. Over the course of a month they had learned to trust him and James was going to attempt to ride them. He was such an intense and serious man who focused all his energy when completing a task. The horses were going to be gifted to the boys and he was a man on a mission. 

Scarlett was progressing but was proving to be more difficult…

Christina was learning a lot about patience and was proud of her focus. She was having more success with the horses than with her lessons with Susan. The little girls no longer got frustrated with her and seemed to want to help her. She often found James would turn up when she had her lessons and would read in the corner of the room. Lydia and Johanna seemed to put on their best manners when he was present. 

“Did you say something to your little sisters?" she finally asked him

“Yes.. they have to learn to be kind and I was to make sure you are well when you are learning” he smiled down at her. She often would sigh thinking about his care and hoped he saw her more than a project.

Today Charlotte had gone with her to the stables….

“Am I a project of your brother? Your mother told me he likes taking on lost causes and clearly I am not very good when it comes to society matters” she shared.

“Christina… I think you have been around my brother enough to see you are not a project… you are very important to him” Charlotte spoke 

“Really?”

“Yes… you just have to think about how he shows his care… he is a quiet man and only speaks when it is important to him. I have never heard he speaks so much since you arrived. That tells me something” seriously spoke Charlotte

They walked into the stables and James instantly arrived to greet them…Charlotte squeezing Christina’s arm.

“We are going to try some training runs with Scarlet today…. come…” offering his arm for her to take. 

The men had already placed the horse in a circular ring… a long rope was attached to her and Scarlett was looking nervous. They entered the ring and he secured the end of the rope. He stood behind Christina and helped her control the horse as it started trotting around them in a large circle. 

“Speak softly to her… Scarlet is learning to be led… encourage her” he spoke behind her

“Good girl … you are doing well” Christina said and turned to see James.

“Keep your eyes on her… she is watching you… Scarlet is working out if she should trust you” James told Christina.

“She is very strong” Christina was holding on and knew she couldn’t have done it without James behind her. 

“They are powerful animals and can cause damage if they are not trained” he replied seriously. After he was satisfied the horse was taken back to her paddock.

“We have to do this every day and the rope will get shorter…. in the end she needs to trust us like Sky”

“Will you be coming by the house later today?” Christina asked hopefully

Before he could answer there was a shout behind them ….. a fence had broken and a group of horses were racing in their direction. He reacted instantly grabbing her by the waist and pulled her over a fence with him. He lifted his head once the horses passed and checked on Christina. She was quiet… too quiet and when he checked found a bruise forming on her head. She must have knocked her head. He cradled her in his arms and spoke her name… “Christina??”

Charlotte had witnessed the whole event and rushed over. She instantly went on her knees to check Christina.

“She is breathing but has knocked her head… we need to get her back to the house now” James picked her up and they quickly walked to the house. George was walking out of the library and when he saw his unconscious daughter, he went pale and followed as Christina was carried to her room. Susan and Charlotte making sure Christina was comfortable and they tending to her wounds. 

“What happened?” George asked urgently

“Sir, some horses broke through a fence and we had to jump to get out of their way…Lady Christina knocked her head in the process” James told him.

“George!!! James saved her… she could have been killed if she had been by herself” Susan firmly stated and was pleased he had calmed down.

James was forced to leave the room and wait outside the room. In the end Charlotte made him go and spent time with Henry. She would tell him when Christina woke up. He felt guilty he had put her in danger and didn’t stop her from being injured.. James was anxious!!! 

James found Henry in the study with his two infants. James taking John and the two men waited to hear news about Christina. It felt like hours but Susan arrived… both men standing up and waited.

“She has woken and only has a headache… she was most anxious that I tell you James” Susan giving him a smile… turned and left the two men.


	140. She is important to me

After Susan had left Charlotte entered the study... going to pick up her two boys. Henry could see she had been shaken from witnessing what had happened to James and Christina. Henry placing his arms around her to calm her. 

“My love… we are well… you did a great task helping with Christina… you can see our sons are safe” leaning down and kissed her….she sighed as she leaned against him. He settled her against him on their favourite lounge and was happy when she relaxed. 

James had missed that whole conversation as he was sitting in a chair deeply thinking about Christina . Wondering if he would be able to see her? 

“Christina… wants to see you” Charlotte encouraged him. 

At that point George walked in and asked to speak with James privately. Henry and Charlotte leaving with their sons ..... telling their brother they would be in the nursery.

George waited until they were alone and started walking towards James. James expecting to be punched braced himself but instead a hand was extended. James taking it gladly and received a firm hand shake.

“James….thank you for saving my daughter… she was most urgent in telling me this” George giving him a small smile.

George inviting James to sit down, and the men faced each other. 

“What are your intentions towards my daughter?”

“I find her different from any woman I have ever known, and she is special to me… I have intentions to marry her” James simply stated… since he had known Christina he knew she was the one for him. 

James waited with bated breath… he had no title...

George looking at James….

“That is what I thought… I have watched you for six weeks and have seen how you have cared and put Christina's needs above your own. Without knowing it you have been courting my daughter... son. Christina will make the final choice but I am certain she has chosen you.

What are you going to do about it…. young man?” challenged George

“Could I please see her?” boldly asked James

“She is waiting for you in the drawing room…” 

The two men walking together to the entrance and the Duke let James enter alone… he himself waited outside in the hallway. 

James found Christina sitting in a chair and looked relieved when she smiled at his entrance. He walked over and took the chair next to her. 

“I am so glad you were not seriously injured” he breathed out and took hold of her hands 

“I told my father it was not your fault… that you saved me…” she was speaking rapidly in Italian and he kissed her hands. She stopped talking and looked up into his face waiting for him to speak. 

“Christina… Charlotte told me that you thought you were just another project of mine… I wanted to help but you were never a project. As I have spent more time with you I have come to see you as being someone very important to me…. When those horses came upon us I just wanted to protect you…. my life would be empty without you” 

Christina beaming as she heard these wonderful words coming from the man she loved. 

“Would you do me the honour of marrying me?” asked James. Christina happily nodding… he moved closer to her and softly kissed her lips… it was not enough for Christina who wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with greater pressure.

“Christina… you father is just outside the door!!!" James was pleased but a little embarrassed. 

George had heard his daughter's happy laugh and knew she had accepted James. He walked in and congratulated the young couple. He leaned down and kissed his daughter’s forehead and shook his future son-in-law’s hand. His child was on the brink of marriage and he was overcome with emotion.

James noticing Christina was looking pale, suggested she go and have a rest. James giving her a kiss on her forehead and told her he would see her later for dinner. Christina literally floated on the arm of her father to her room. Promising she would take it easy… she was not going to miss dinner for the world!!!

After George had taken his daughter to her room he walked out and found Susan.

He informed her what had just occurred… 

“I only wanted her to marry for love…. I want her to be happy!!!” he looked directly into Susan’s eyes. 

Tears coming to them….

“Good… they both deserve it” she briefly placed her hand on his.

“Susan….”

“George…. remember what I told you” she placed her hand on his cheek and walked into Christina’s room. 

Christina had heard the conversation and wanted to speak with Susan. Her father was clearly in love with her but Susan was keeping him at arm’s length. Christina had gotten to know Susan and found her a compassionate woman. She enjoyed being in her company and wished she would be warmer to her father. 

Susan knew straight away what Christina wanted to speak about. She herself had been encouraged by Charlotte to be honest with the young woman. Susan had come to love Christina because she was George’s child. When Christina took her hands Susan decided it was time to share her past with Christina. When she had finished Christina was crying for her father and Susan.

“My dear girl… you wouldn’t have existed and I know you are dearly loved by your father” Susan placed a hand on the beautiful girl’s face. 

“I can see my father loves you… please give him a chance” pleaded Christina. 

“We shall see but at the moment we have you to focus on… I hear you have just become engaged to a handsome Heywood man!!!” smiled a mischievous Susan. Without even realising Susan had become the mother Christina had always wanted. The women spending the next hour talking about engagement expectations. 

James on the other hand had sought out his sister and brother-in-law. They were easy to find…. the nursery with their infant sons. When he entered the room Henry and Charlotte could see he had some good news.

“You finally got up the courage” laughed Henry and went to slapped him on the back. Charlotte giving her brother a kiss on the cheek… smiling up at him. 

“We are engaged to be married….” he informed them

“Well… guess we are going to have another wedding and more grandchildren for our parents” laughed Charlotte as she rocked John and Fredrick to sleep.


	141. Letters

Mary had invited Grace and Susan to her house for morning tea... she had finally finished decorating her home. She had been proud of her achievements but still had some outstanding matters she knew her friends could help her with…. 

With the help of her solicitor she had obtained clothing and important family heirlooms ... she didn’t trust Tom and thought he would sell them off to fund his Sanditon projects. Over the years she had hidden numerous family heirlooms … even then she had started to doubt her husband’s intentions. 

Mary had been in regular communication with her housekeeper in Sanditon. She had decided to remove the items from the home in Sanditon as all members of the Parker family were currently in London. Mrs Barker and her husband had packed and prepared all items to be shipped to her new address. It was a complicated process as everything was marked for the London house but in reality, was transported directly to Willingdon. Mary wanted her privacy and didn’t want neighbours to know her location. 

To her surprise Mr and Mrs Barker personally travelled with the wagons. 

“Mrs Barker… Mr Barker… why don’t you come in and have some tea?” Mary giving the couple an embrace and both women had tears in their eyes. Like the housekeeper in London Mrs Barker had seen the poor treatment of Mary and the children. 

“Madam… we wanted to see that you were ok and since you have been writing we thought it would be acceptable if we came” Mrs Parker spoke to Mary

“I am very happy to see you” Mary noticing that the couple had luggage themselves.

“Madam…we are asking if you might be looking for a housekeeper and butler… we would like to serve you and the children?” Mr Barker looking hopefully at Mary who smiled at them. 

Henry had helped organise her financial situation … 

“I am in the position now where I do need a housekeeper and butler… I was going to write and ask if you wanted to change your employment situation?”

Mr Barker laughing with relief and her husband asked about their accommodation. They were satisfied to hear that they would be given a small cottage. They felt they had been given much luxury and before the end of the day had already started serving their mistress. 

Both Mr and Mrs Barker had tears in their eyes when the Parker children cheered when they heard the couple would be working for them. 

“Mrs Barker… could you make those cookies I love” Henry asked, and Mr Barker had never been so happy to serve this family. They were happy for their mistress who had become confident and was away from the shadow of Tom Parker. 

Mary also had another need for the ladies today… she had decided she needed to open the correspondence from the Parkers. Susan and Grace both agreeing to come and help sort out the letters. They didn’t want Mary to have to do it on her own. 

After Mr Barker had served tea for the women …. They started opening each letter. Mary could tell from the handwriting and they organised them into piles. Arthur appeared to be the one who had written more letters than the others. 

“Let’s get over the unpleasant letters first… Tom and then Sidney" Susan suggested... her letter knife poised to open the first letter

When they read each letter, they determined whether it needed a response, be filed or burned. Mrs Barker had stoked the fire ready for this aspect and looked forward to Mary burring letters from the ones who had caused her much grief over the years. 

Tom’s letters were full of his Sanditon dreams. Asking in every letter to use her new connections to help the family. Mary blushed from embarrassment as he recounted his conversation with Charles, HRH Prince Fredrick, The Duke of Eastbourne and The Earl of Eastings. He felt he had presented a good case for the project and expected to hear from these gentlemen. Mary had been told the men's true impressions and it was the opposite to Tom’s. He never asked about the health or wellbeing of the children. 

Sidney’s letters were mixed in emotion and tone… depending on his mood and consumption of alcohol. He ranged from being supportive of her decision too chastising her for leaving the Parker family. She could tell when he had been drinking whenever he mentioned loving Charlotte and the price he had paid for the Parker family. Those letters were burned!!!!

Diana had not really been affected by Mary’s choice and just gave her an update on her health conditions. She asked about the children but only once or twice in her letters.

It was Arthur who was affected by the separation. Mary always knew he had a soft heart and loved the children. He was the only one who wrote personal letters to each child. Out of all the letters Mary kept these ones. It gave her hope that there was at least one Parker who cared for her children and was thinking about them. 

“Well… I am glad that unpleasant business has been completed” Susan simply stated. 

“Mary… what about your family? Don’t you have a younger brother?” Grace asked 

Mary had shared with them the story of her family. Her mother had died when she was young, and her father had been a dominate personality. Tom had been the complete opposite to her father, and it had been one of the main reasons she had been attracted to him. Mary had married below her station and her family had been concerned with Tom’s obsession. In fact, all money she had brought into the marriage had been consumed by Sanditon. To protect Tom and not acknowledge her mistake in marrying him she never told her family the full extent of the Parker family problems. 

“I think you should contact your brother… “Grace suggested. She felt after hearing about Nathaniel Ellis .... thought he was a man of honour. Mary finally agreed and wrote a letter to her brother. 

She was surprised to receive a response from him… 

Dear Mary,

I am writing dear sister to inform you I support you in the decision you have made. I am distressed to hear of the struggles you have endured. I am pleased to hear you have found friends who have given you a safe harbour and are protecting you from the Parker’s. Once I have finished this letter, I will be travelling directly to see you and the children. 

Please see me as someone who only wishes the best for you. 

Your brother

Nathaniel

Mary informing her children that their Uncle Nathaniel was expected to visit in the next couple of days!!!


	142. I am here

Nathaniel Ellis had travelled for the past two days as he urgently needed to see his sister. He had always thought Tom Parker didn’t deserve her and was enraged that his sister had been put in a difficult position. He thought back to the times he had visited and should have sensed Mary’s pain but admitted he had often been distracted by Tom’s happy personality.

Mary and Nathaniel’s father had died 2 years ago which had been a relief for both himself and Mary. 

“Did Mary marry Tom to get away from our father?” Nathaniel contemplated to himself as he travelled towards Willingdon.

Nathaniel being the only male heir inherited the family estate and holdings. It had taken him two years to improve the position of the estate as his father had left debts. He had engaged in trade and other activities to pay off the debts and now was free of them. He had a dislike for men who amassed debt … Tom Parker clearly was like their father!!!!

He arrived at the Willingdon Inn and like any person who asked about the Crowe-Eastings or Heywood families was given a warm meal. He was surprised when he didn’t have to pay and thanked the owner. When he was preparing to leave an elegant couple entered the Inn…. overhearing their conversation

“My love… you are not looking well…. Let us have something to eat before we travel to your parent’s estate” the gentleman spoke to his wife

“I think that will be a good idea but after our meal can we go to the bookstore?” the woman asked her husband

“Victoria Castle Eastbourne, I think we are going to have to enlarge our library to accommodate all the book we have purchased on our travels” Stanley teased her

“I warned you Stanley Castle Eastbourne before you married me…. but you bought a number of those books yourself” laughed Victoria

‘Stanley Eastbourne?’ thought Nathaniel…. They had attended the same school together… but Stanley married? he had been the confirmed bachelor and social player?

Nathaniel approaching the couple…..

“Lord Castle… my name is Sir Nathaniel of Ellis and I believe we attended the same school together” Nathaniel was pleased to see Stanley recognise him.

“Ellis… it has been years… let me introduce you to my wife..... Lady Victoria Eastbourne” Stanley lovingly gazing at Victoria.

“Good morning, Sir Ellis…. were you a close friend of my husband?”

“No, my lady….. I was friends with Edward South” 

Are you aware your friend Edward is married to my wife’s sister Alison and they have an estate in Willingdon” smiled Stanley while keeping his wife’s hand in his own. 

“Edward… married?” Nathaniel spoke…. All his friends seemed to be married and he was going to be the last man standing.

“Sir, why are you in this area?” Victoria asked and looked at him with interest

“I am here to visit my sister… Mary Parker” and he was suddenly taken aback by the beautiful smile that appeared on Victoria’s face as she heard the name of Mary. 

Stanley who saw his appreciative stare gave him a silent warning…. 

“Mary lives on the estate of my sister and her husband… The Viscount and Viscountess of Crowe Eastings…. Lord Crowe is a cousin to Edward who is now the Earl of South Rosling” simply stated Victoria. The Eastbourne’s inviting him to travel with them as Victoria wanted to see her sister and nephews. 

After Victoria had been given time to visit the bookstore, they entered the Eastbourne’s large carriage. Victoria spending her time explaining the various estates and outlining the management systems employed. Victoria noticing a group of women and children walking along the lane… when she saw dogs she knocked on the roof of the carriage. 

“Stanley… look” she beamed at her husband who took hold of her hand as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. 

The women had been spending the morning with Grace and had decided they would go for a walk. Alison found the fresh air was helping her morning sickness and Charlotte was wanting to regain her figure since giving birth. In the end Jane, Alison, Charlotte, Christina and all of the Parker and Heywood children embarked on the walk 

Since they were planning to walk cross country John and Fredrick were swaddled to Charlotte. Both extremely happy to be near her… instantly falling asleep as they smelt her presence and heard her heartbeat. Jane had brought along her best guard dogs…. they were constantly circling the group and were keeping watch over their charges. Alison, Jane, Christina and Charlotte had their special walking canes while Jennifer Heywood held the hunting gun. The children unaware of the dangers were happily running around and playing with each other. 

They had reached a point in their walk where they had to walk along the lane… they were not going to be afraid. They were happily enjoying each other’s company when they heard horses and a carriage. They moved all the children to the side and were on instant alert when it suddenly stopped. All the children hiding behind the adults… Jane had commanded the dogs to stand between themselves and the carriage. The ladies had their canes ready and Jennifer had the gun trained on the door. 

The door burst open and everyone cried out in excitement when they saw Victoria. The children pushing past the dogs launched themselves on her… completely surrounding her. 

“Oh… I have missed your all..” giving every child a kiss” then laughing when she saw the gun and the walking canes.

“I see sisters you are all able to defend yourself when you go for walks” laughs Victoria

“James and I have just become engaged” Christina excitedly telling Victoria and the two women embraced

"Good.... I always knew you were the right woman for my brother" Victoria smiling... she was getting another sister!!!

Stanley got out of the carriage next and was pleased he had been missed. He really loved the relaxed family atmosphere and would make sure they would always spend time with her family. 

Finally Nathaniel got out of the carriage and was introduced to all the ladies present. Everyone were happy to meet Mary's only brother. 

Charlotte gathering the four Parker children and Nathaniel broke into a huge smile as he saw their dear faces. The children instantly recognising their Uncle rushed to him. Nathaniel picked up little James who instantly placed his head on his Uncle’s shoulder. Henry held on one of his legs and the two girls held onto the other. He stooped down to give each a kiss. Everyone watched on with a smile… they understood the importance of family.

“Charlotte… where are our little nephews?” asked Victoria. Alison unwrapping Charlotte…. handing over John to Victoria and Fredrick to Stanley. 

“They have grown so much since we saw them at the wedding” cooed Victoria

“They certainly have taken after Henry” laughed Stanley… he couldn’t wait to hold his own child.

Alison helping to swaddle the boys against Charlotte as everyone asked many questions about their travels. Jane suggested they go directly to the Heywood estate as the three were not attired to walk in the paddocks. Stanley looked uncertain but was given a stern look by every female… he raised his hands in defeat and helped his wife back into the carriage. Nathaniel promising the Parker children they would see him soon. 

“Stanley, stop looking worried… you know our sisters can handle themselves” Victoria giving him a knowing look. 

Stanley nodded and told Nathanial about the various times his sisters including wife proved themselves. Victoria laughing as she watched the shocked look on this man’s face… she never grew tired of seeing this. 

“Sir, women in our family are treated equally and have a voice, we can speak for ourselves and prepared to defence our own…” Victoria placing her arm through Stanley who nodded in agreement

They arrived at the Heywood estate and Nathaniel was impressed with the house. He cast his eye and saw three women walking out to meet the carriage. 

Mary saw her brother first and moved to greet him. He took her hands and looked into her face…

“Mary I am so happy to see you… I am here!!!” leaning down and giving her kiss on the cheek. He brushed away the tears that had formed in her eyes. 

Nathaniel held his sister and promised he would always be there for her and the children.


	143. As you are Mary’s brother you are welcome

Mary introduced her brother to Susan and Grace. Nathaniel feeling warmly welcomed by the two and could understand why Mary felt at home.

There was much laughter when Victoria embraced her mother and friends. Stanley placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder…

“Let us go and find the men… the women could be speaking for hours” 

As they walked towards the barn Stanley explained the various relationships of the Heywood family. They entered the largest barn Stanley spotting his father-in-law who was looking over some plans with John Christopher. The men looking up with surprise and moved to happily greet Stanley who introduced Mary’s brother.

“We are glad to meet family of Mary's who care for her and her children!" John taking a measure of the man standing before him. Nathaniel always felt he was tall and strong but not after meeting these men. John’s eyes sparkled as he knew what the man was thinking

“Don’t worry… we will allow you to stay but not the Parkers… We consider Mary and her children our family … we will not allow anyone to interfere with their wellbeing” John taking on a protective tone… he wanted to see how this man would respond.

Nathaniel was taken aback but decided to be honest…..

“Sir… my sister never told me of her circumstance and if I had known I would have offered her shelter. When I received her letter, I left the same day to come and see her and the children”

“Good… now tell me about yourself” John encouraged this man to speak.

Nathaniel felt he was back at school being interviewed by the headmaster. John Heywood relaxing when he learned Nathaniel was a country gentleman. Stanley and John C observed this man and found him to be pleasing and came to the conclusion they liked him. 

“Papa… let’s show the man our estate…. clearly he is a man after our own heart” John Christopher slapping Nathaniel on the back. 

They spent the next hour looking over the operations and the expansion plans for their estates. Nathaniel was impressed with their management methods but also their business plans. He would be certainly considering them for his own estate. 

Henry, Edward and James arrived greeting this new gentleman. Nathaniel couldn’t believe the size and strength of the men. Stanley commenting that these men regularly boxed and completed their own work on their estates. They could hear in a distance the noise of dogs… the voices of women and children. All men walking out towards the main courtyard to meet their loved ones. 

Henry helping unwrap Charlotte and cradled his sons… they left for the main house as the boys needed new nappies and a feed. John Christopher and James both wrapping their arms around their betrothed and kissed them on their foreheads. Edward kissing his wife and with his arm around her introduced her to his old school friend. John taking the hunting gun from Jennifer and looked proud at the game she had caught…. he also greeted his younger children. The Parker children spotting their Uncle clung to him. Nathaniel feeling guilty he had not been around enough for these little ones. 

Everyone stayed for dinner …. Mary explaining to her brother that they regularly did this between all the houses. Nathaniel had never experienced such an evening and found it heart-warming. They celebrated the engagement of Christina and James…. Nathaniel was touched by the words of the fathers. The hospitality of the Crowe’s, Heywood’s, South’s, Eastbourne’s flowed and was drunk by this thirsty and lonely man. He felt needed when little James stayed on his knee and Henry, Jenny, Alice sort his opinion… telling him about their adventures. He kissed each one and made a promise they could count on him. 

The children were put to bed and it gave Nathaniel time alone to speak with his sister. 

“So... you see brother... I am happy... the children are well and we are creating a good life here.” 

“Mary... I am truly sorry.. I am ashamed you couldn’t come to me... you know I am not like father." 

“I know... but I didn’t want to bring shame on our family... I was given an opportunity and took it” 

“I can see, they truly love you and the children..... but what can I do for you now... sister?” pleaded Nathaniel

“Just be my brother... spend time with my children... I want them to have an uncle who will be there for them first” Mary asked

“You can always come home...” he suggested

“We will visit but we are settled here... the children are excelling in this environment... I am well!!!!”

Mary informing him about her involvement in the investment company. He smiled... his sister was always the smartest, but their father and her husband had crushed her spirit. He could see she was now a confident woman who knew her mind... socialised with women who knew their minds and men who respected them for it. 

He was going to have a good time visiting….

Mary explained they would be heading to London and his eyes popped opened when he realised the royal connections. He asked if he could come with her to London as he wanted to spend time with her and the children. 

“Of course brother….. before you know it, you will be entwined with this family!!!!!” Mary giving him a mischievous grin.


	144. Heywood women can do anything

Nathaniel woke to someone poking his cheek. He cracked open one eyes and recognised Henry. The little boy had an excited look on his face and his Uncle couldn’t help but smile at him. In fact, there was another boy with him Alex Heywood!!!!

“Uncle Nathaniel… when are you going to get up?” Henry exclaimed and poked harder

“Maybe he needs more sleep…” loudly whispered Alex

In the end Nathaniel rubbed his face and got up… he had no hope of falling back to sleep. He couldn’t be angry with these little boys who only wanted to spend time with him. 

He made it to the breakfast table and was surprised everyone was dressed and had nearly finished eating…. even Mary…. Nathaniel looking at his watch and realised it was only 6am. Mary laughing at his shocked look…

Mary explained that John Heywood had gifted the boys a horse and James Heywood was breaking them in.. today the boys were going to see their horses and watch James training them. The boys speaking with pride as they told him the horsemanship skills of James Heywood. Nathaniel feeling a little jealous!!!

They heard voices and all the children jumped up… throwing themselves at James and Christina when they entered the room. 

“Now are you ready to see your horses… Alex and Henry??” James spoke with a sparkle in his eye. Christina herself bursting with excitement as she had been helping him train them.

“Yes!!” The boys shouted in unison and went to grab their hats and coats. Mary embracing James and Christina before going to prepare little James for the walk. She was so grateful for the love they gave her children. The affection between them all was evident.

James inviting Nathaniel and he walked with the couple to the main stables. He was impressed with the facilities of the stables and the quality of the horses. The large number of staff he had observed highlighted the size and productive nature of the estate. Nathaniel now understanding why he received a free meal at the local Inn. The Crowe Easting’s, South Rosling’s and Heywood’s were significant employers for the local community. 

Christina gave him a guided tour while James walked beside her. The look of love and pride was evident on James face which encouraged Christina to speak more in English. 

“Well done, my love… your explanation was perfect” James leaning down and kissed her forehead when she had completed the tour.

“Really….” Her faced beaming at him

“You have always spoken well… don’t ever change…. I love you just the way you are” he smiled into her dear face. They excused themselves as James had to prepare for the training session. 

The little boys had already gone over to the paddock to observe their horses. Nathaniel walking to stand beside them and each pointed out their horse. ‘They are fine horses’ thought Nathaniel and wished he was the one providing for his nephew.

“Good morning Nathaniel” spoke Henry who walked over with Charlotte and their boys. He bid them good morning and compliment the couple on their estate. He asked them some questions about their stables and future plans.

“Now, Sir Ellis… are you trying to steal our ideas” teased Charlotte 

“My lady….I would not presume” he claimed

“You are going to get use to our ladies… they are fiery and love to tease” laughed Henry who leaned down to kiss his wife. Nathaniel nodded and had also realised his sister seemed to be more assertive in her words…

“This is a big day for the boys… if the session goes well, they will be riding their horses soon. You will find everyone turning up…” Charlotte spoke as she observed the little boys jumping up and down as they watched their horses being led into the training ring. 

Before she could speak Alison and Edward, Stanley and Victoria, Grace and the little Heywood’s arrived. 

“Where are the others?” Mary asked Grace

“They went hunting early this morning as Jane wanted to test our new hunting dogs” and from a distance they heard dogs barking and horse hooves. The group look impressive and all riders had their own guns. The competence of the riders’ was evident and they all looked fresh from their ride. 

“I am pleased with the hunting pack” exclaimed Jane

“We also were successful in our shooting…” Jennifer holding up her kills and passed her weapon to a waiting servant. 

“An excellent morning for a ride as well” smiled John who gives his wife a kiss… she had been asleep when he had left. 

Mary giving her brother a slap on the arm…. “I would suggest you close your mouth brother… you don’t want to appear like a fool... Heywood women can do anything!!!” teased Mary

Everyone finding a seat to watch the horse training session. Nathaniel fascinated watched as James expertly dealt with each animal… he was gentle but firm… he was a horse whisperer!!!!

Henry and Alex entered the ring and stood with James as he allowed the horse to smell them. ‘These horses need to be able to recognise their rider and be loyal to them.’ spoke Mary to her brother. Nathaniel watched as the boys led the horses as they trotted around the ring. Once they were safely out James was successful in getting onto each horse's back and it was evident they had been successfully broken in. Nathaniel knew who he would ask for help concerning his own estate horses. 

While this was happening Christina was watching James and sighed at his strength but gentleness at the same time. Scarlet was brought into the ring and it was Christina’s turn. She walked in and stood with James standing behind her… they repeated the same routine and this time was better. Everyone encouraging her as she led her horse.. they knew she was being courageous after the accident the other day. 

Scarlet in fact was going to be gift from James!!!

Nathaniel observed all the happy couples and hoped he might be able to find a woman who would captured his heart!!!


	145. Preparation for London

Tonight, was not a normal games night…everyone was sharpening their card playing skills for London. Everyone played with different partners and tried different strategies. 

“Stanley… concentrate you threw away the wrong card” reprimanded Victoria

“My love… I was distracted by your beauty” he pleaded

“Charm will not save our money in London, my love” Victoria warned him

“Charlotte, you are showing your 'tell' again” Henry told his wife…. Charlotte had the habit of biting her lip when she had a poor hand. Henry had never told anyone what it was so she just smiled and concentrated on the cards. 

“George… I thought you used to be a good card player” Susan frowned as she watched his play a poor hand when he had some useful cards. George looking frustrated as he dearly wanted to prove himself with Susan. She moved her hand onto his … “you play better than the prince regent” trying to encourage him.

They finally played a competition… the last man or woman standing would earn the family champion title. 

This was a dearly fought title, and everyone wanted to win it!!!

The matches were intense… everyone bringing their best playing strategies. Over time people were eliminated leaving Henry, Charlotte, Jennifer and James. 

“I have never witnessed such expert level card playing, Mary…. they must win a lot of money when they visit London” Nathaniel observed

“Yes… Henry and John were able to pay for an estate from their winnings from one match alone.” simply stated Mary.

In the end it was Jennifer who was declared the winner and crowned family campion. Jennifer looking pleased as her family congratulated her. She had been practising at home so she could participate. 

“Well done Jennifer, you have done yourself proud… you will need to play with me when we are in London” John commented to the delight of his daughter.

Everyone settling in the drawing room and talk centred around their time in London. Jane informing every one of the various events that would be held for the wedding. Jane at times looking frustrated but was calmed by John Christopher. 

“Dear… you are a grandchild of the King.. a wedding in the country wouldn’t be enough” simply stated Susan. Jane breathing deeply and nodded

“You should have already left for London but I see you were able to convince you father you only needed one week before the wedding” teased Charlotte but then saw Jane’s face…

“Jane… have you not told your father?” asked Grace

“Yes… I sent a letter the day I was suppose to arrive… more dogs were arriving and I couldn’t leave” huffed Jane who stopped when John C held her hand. He knew she was dreading being separated and whispered in her ear it would only be one week without him…” she smiled and relaxed. 

Everyone separated into different conversation group…. Mary, Susan, Nathaniel, Charlotte and Henry were together.

“Susan is it possible my brother could join our party while we are in London?” Mary asked her friend

“Certainly, my dear…there is always room at my home…” Nathaniel thanking this great lady. 

“You may need some more formal wear young man… we will be attending some elite events!!” Susan exclaimed.... her eyes sparkled.

“Susan… do I have to dress more like a London dandy again” Henry teased and was wacked in the side by his wife’s fan. 

“Yes… we have people to impress and we have our future plans that are in play….” Susan reminded him.

“Now Nathaniel… your sister tells me you are unmarried…not found a woman to cope with you” Susan looked directly in the eyes.

“Ahh… Nathaniel shifting in his seat. He was relieved when James walked over and asked if Nathaniel would like to join him and Christina. He sat down and found he was sitting opposite Jennifer… the only single young woman in the room… he sighed.

“Please do not worry about me sir…” coolly commented Jennifer. Nathaniel going red as he had been very obvious with his feelings.

“Please forgive me Miss Heywood… I get tired of people trying to push me towards unmarried women” he shared honestly

“Sir… I know exactly what you mean… I am not looking for a husband… you are safe with me!!!” she commented and turned to speak with Christina. It took him a while to process what she had just told him. He also noticed she was speaking in another language with Christina. James explained Christina had grown up in Italy and she was more comfortable speaking Italian. 

Nathaniel was embarrassed when he discovered James was the one who wanted to speak with him and save Nathaniel from Susan’s questions. At moments he turned to look at Jennifer but she refused to look or speak with him. 

Mary had witnessed the interaction and smiled.. ‘good her handsome brother had been rejected’…. It will make him work harder… her brother liked challenges and Jennifer Heywood was going to be one.


	146. Did you make peace with her?

Nathaniel had been enjoying his visit with his sister. He felt they were reconnecting and strengthening their sibling bond. They spent time speaking about their mother and their childhood. They also spoke about their dominate father and impact he had on their lives.

“Mary… did you marry Tom to get away from father?” this question had been on his mind 

“I have been thinking about that myself…. I loved Tom… he was happy, energetic and had a love for life. He made me feel special and we had a good marriage in the early years… but everything changed with his Sanditon project… it become his mistress and I couldn’t compete with it…. he took risks without any thought of the consequences.” Mary speaking honestly while a tear escaped from her eyes.

“Was he ever violent like father?” Mary and Nathaniel had spent hours hiding from their father when he was angry. 

“No… he just withdrew his attention… separating himself from the children and I” shared Mary 

Nathaniel could see the impact it had on them. The four children couldn’t get enough of their Uncle and took every opportunity to be with him. He could see they were seeking assurance that he would put them first and not leave them

“Mary…. I promise to always be there for you… just ask me anything” he took hold of her hands and was pleased when she smiled.

“You are already doing it… you came when I wrote to you!!!” Mary smiling with tears in her eyes.

Mary needing to change the topic asked Nathaniel how he was going with Jennifer Heywood. His mistake at the game’s night had created a little friction between the two. Jennifer like any Heywood woman would not be treated like a fool… she was not going to be smooth talked by the handsome Nathaniel Ellis. Mary laughed at her brother as he had been endeavouring to get in the good graces of Jennifer Heywood. The task proving very difficult as the young lady found any excuse to leave the room when he arrived. 

“You are going to have to think of something else” Mary laughing at her frustrated brother

“Have you got any suggestions?” breathed out Nathaniel

“You have to work it out… dear… I am not going to interfere” Mary patting his cheek

This was a new experience for him ..… he wanted her to have a good opinion of him and was determined to start again with her. Everyone in the family laughing at his efforts and at times felt sorry for him. He was a nice man but had gotten on the wrong side of Jennifer.

Nathaniel was enjoying a early morning breakfast with his family when an opportunity to see Jennifer was presented…

“Uncle Nathaniel… we would like to go and visit the Heywood’s do you think you could take us?” Henry asked. Nathaniel smiling and agreed. Mary laughing as she watched his hopeful face as he helped the children into the carriage. When they arrived the children spilled from the carriage and ran to find their friends. 

He glanced around the courtyard and was pleased to see Jennifer was surrounded by her younger siblings. It appeared they were going on a fishing trip as everyone was holding a fishing rod.

“Good morning Miss Heywood” he greeted and never took his eyes from her face.

“Good morning Sir Ellis” she gave him a curt greeting and focused on the children

“Could we join you on your fishing trip?” he asked hoping he could be of some assistance. 

He noticed she had to think about it at length and then after looking at the excited faces of the Parker children agreed. Once everyone had a rod the party walked cross country to the river. 

Nathaniel noticing John Heywood working near the river and went to bid him a good morning. Nathaniel returned and watched … Jennifer was walking between each child.

When all the children were settled, he took his chance to speak with Jennifer.....

“I fear we got off on the wrong foot and I wish to start again… do you think we could be friends?” he watched her face as she thought… waiting for her reply.

“Well… I guess we could start again… but remember I have no interest in marriage!!!! We can help each other in London… keep those hungry wolves at bay!!!” he had to blink as he thought she had winked at him while making the suggestion.

“Very well, so we are friends?” he agreed

“Yes, friends…” his heart missing a beat when she gave him a bright smile. 

He enjoyed his morning with Jennifer and the children. When they finally returned home he was found by his sister in serious contemplation… she knew the problem.

“Did you make your peace with Jennifer Heywood… she can be very stubborn when she dislikes someone.” Mary commented

“Yes… we have… we have agreed to be friends” he told her… relieved…. but

“hmmm… I know that look… you realise you want to be more than friends!!!” Mary challenging her brother

“Maybe… I think it is just attraction… it will pass” doubt appearing in his voice

“Don’t set her as a challenge… Heywood women are not things to play with… they have teeth” Mary reminding him but could see it was not a passing attraction. He was going to have to work that out for himself… have Jennifer seen by other men in London will do the trick.

“She told me she has no interest in marriage like me…. We agreed to help each other” he shared

“hmm… be careful, brother… I fear your heart might be more invested than what you think!” warned Mary 

While Mary was having a conversation with her brother ……

Jennifer had asked if she could go and visit her sister Charlotte. She arrived and was happily received by Charlotte. Charlotte could see her sister needed to speak about a matter and took her to the nursery. She required to feed the babies and it was a private space. Charlotte had had a busy morning preparing the household for their London trip… she was feeling tired. When the little boys were happily feeding, she turned her attention to Jennifer. Jennifer explained what had occurred with Nathaniel and needed he sister’s advice.

“Charlotte… I know you are the best to tell me…. Am I just a game to this man?”

Charlotte knowing why she had been asked…. her experience with Sidney Parker. 

She thought about Nathaniel and his behaviour…..

“Jennifer…..you know what it is like being pushed towards marriage… I am sorry as you have so many siblings who are married or engaged. He doesn’t show the unstable nature I have seen before with some men.” Charlotte thinking about the violent temper of Sidney Parker.

Charlotte deciding to share with her sister what had happened to her all those years ago and hoped it would help her. Jennifer was thankful Charlotte had married Henry… as he was the best of men… she wanted to find a man who would care for her the way Henry loved her sister. Charlotte smiled as she settled her little boys… they were full of her milk and looked very happy. Charlotte beamed as she rocked her boys to sleep and took note of their likeness to their father. She was expecting to see Henry soon and always missed him when they were parted from each other. Charlotte giving advice to her sister about potential husbands and Jennifer hung on her every word.

After Jennifer had gone home Charlotte took herself to the bedroom. She has been feeling tired lately and decided sleep would restore her lost energy. She was fast asleep when she was woken by a concerned Henry… anytime she slept in the day he worried… she had been doing it more lately. 

He gathered her in his arms, and she rested with her head on his chest… “my love you are sleeping more…” he couldn’t finish the sentence as he was becoming emotional

“I know… it must be the boys and preparing for our trip to London.” Charlotte trying to comfort him. 

She spoke to him about Jennifer and the advice she gave. Henry agreed with her and held her closer as he knew she had to speak about her experience with the Parkers. 

“We will have to wait and see ….. concerning those two….” He replied and closed his eyes as he was thankful Charlotte had woken up. He helped her up and they went to see their boys…. They were perfect and their parents lovingly cradled their sons.

“I received a letter from Charles… Esther had a baby girl… “Lady Charlotte Grace Babbington. Both are doing well and Little James is being a good big brother”. Charlotte smiling for her dear friends.. she was relieved the childbirth had gone well. 

“The Prince Regent has suggested we hold a joint Christenings for our little ones. You know we have been delaying the boys because of Esther. Charlotte nodding as she knew everyone in their family would be in London and the Prince had been so kind. He was acting like a grandfather in the way he had lavished gifts on these little boys. They agreed and together they wrote a letter of congratulations to the Babbingtons and one to the Prince Regent. 

Once the boys had been feed again and settled in their cribs… Henry turned his attention to his wife…. 

“Charlotte we are finally alone, and I required your assistance” he spoke in his deep voice that made her turn into a puddle of water. 

He had pulled her close and his hands roamed her body communicating his need. Charlotte with a seductive look took hold of his hand and they walked quickly to their bedroom.


	147. I have a surprise for you….

Henry had set up an office for them next to the nursery… this morning they were planning to work on some estate and investment paperwork. With such a busy house full of people it was a space where they could be alone. They boys were happily settled in their cribs and wouldn’t need their parents attention for a while. Henry was reading some papers and looked up to see his wife watching him from the doorway… he could tell by her eyes she had something on her mind. He sat up when she locked the door and approached him. An hour later emerging with satisfied looks on their faces…. having missed their intimacy. The estate paperwork would be completed later….they had other urgent needs.

That incident occurring three weeks after the birth of the boys… 

Henry was a passionate lover and his past experiences allowed him to satisfy her every need. In fact at times he was so overwhelmed by the intensity of their love making the effort to minimise Charlotte from getting pregnant was forgotten. He often whispered a half-hearted apology before falling into a blissful sleep. Charlotte kissing him and resting her head on his chest… smiled and hoped that breast feeding would prevent her from getting pregnant. 

If they were blessed with another little one… she would not be complaining.

The high fertility of the Heywood family was common knowledge and when her period didn’t arrive….. Charlotte wasn’t surprised. Grace shaking her head when her daughter thought breastfeeding would prevent her from getting pregnant.

“I suggest better family planning next time… dear… you and Henry will end up with as many children as your father and I” Grace congratulating her daughter…. There was less than a year’s difference between Charlotte, Alison and John C. 

Charlotte needing to let Henry know so he wouldn’t be worried as the pregnancy symptoms started showing themselves. Telling him the morning of their departure to London when he was getting his breath back after they had made love.

“Henry, my love… I have to tell you something?” Charlotte placing her arms around his neck and smiled when he pulled her closer.

“Hmmm…” a contended Henry sounded

“I think we have failed in our efforts…..”

“Hmmm..” a confused look appearing on his face

“I looks like we will be welcoming another little one into this world” she smiled and laughed as the look of shock appeared. 

“My love… are you well… how old is the babe?” He gathered his wife in his arms and held her  
“No more than 6 weeks She relaxed against his chest and enjoyed being encased in his arms. 

“Will you be ok? It is so soon since John and Fredrick… you must take it easy… please!!” he pleaded while looking into her eyes while placing his hand on her stomach. 

“I fear I will not be going back to my normal shape” a worried look appearing on her face

“You are my beautiful wife.. the mother of my children… you have given me everything I would ever need” he kissed her and made sure she could feel his passion for her.

“Hmmm…” she just rested against him

“So… we are going to have 3 children under the age of 1?” he reflected

“Looks like it … it could be 4 children… for a rouge who was successful all these years of avoiding children.... you have taken to this task husband.... very well!!! ” smiled Charlotte who was thinking about their new little one currently growing inside her.

“I hope I get my little girl who will look like her mother” he smiled and kissed her…choosing not to think about another set of twins. He was going to make sure she was rested and looked after… he didn’t want a repeat of London again.


	148. Susan's Back

The Ton was abuzz with the news that the ‘Great lady Susan’ was back in London!!!!

She had been seen visiting the palace and attending selective social events. Ladies were commenting about her fresh complexion and the new fashions she was wearing. Everyone rushing to their own dressmakers to replicate her fashion. Susan’s home was flooded with invitations too balls, dinners, afternoon teas, book clubs and of course personal visits by people ….. hoping to be received. 

Susan laughing to herself as she watched them all compete for her attention. Lavinia and Alexandra struggling to keep straight faces as they observed women falling over themselves whenever Susan was present. The wedding preparation for Jane thankfully was taking up Susan’s time and it gave her a good reason to decline visits and invitations. 

Susan had designed the wedding gown for Jane and was in the final stages of the dress fitting. It was one of the main reasons why she had returned earlier from Willingdon. Jane had been worried about the elaborate arrangements for the wedding and had begged for Susan’s assistance. Susan had taken the role Jane’s mother would have done if she had been alive. At times she had to be the diplomate between Jane and her father. They had only been in London for one week and Jane was losing patience with her father.

“It is too elaborate… I told my father a small wedding!” exclaimed a frustrated Jane

“Dear, he is just doing what is right and following the correct protocol” Susan speaking calmly

“I have never followed the correct protocol before so why do I have to start now?” fired back Jane. 

“Dear, remember you father is allowing you to marry John C so I suggest your focus on that” 

“Hmmm…” Jane smiling as she thought of her John. It was the only thing that helped her cope with the wedding arrangements. 

“James and John Christopher have promised to come this afternoon and take us for a walk in the park” Christina reminded Jane. Christina was now finding London an exciting place because she was seeing it with James. He was very protective of her and happily listened to her talk. Her father noticing she was speaking more English and she had grown in confidence. Christina was looking forward to the walk and wanted to share more of her thought about London with James. 

Christina was being included in all wedding preparations as a future sister-in-law and was finding the process exciting. The older ladies often wondered where she got all her energy from and were thankful James had such a calming effect on her. Every morning she would visit the stables and help groom the horses. It helped her concentrate during the day but most importantly it gave her time with James. 

“What time are John C and James expected?” George just arriving himself. Christina’s constant attendance with Susan gave him an excuse to visit her. He had been very sorry to come back to London as he was competing for her time. He was staggered by her popularity!!!!

“James told me that they would be here by 3pm” Christina informing him

“He is coming to see me and not to spend time with you at the club!” she warned her father… in the course of his time in Willingdon George had developed a close friendship with the Heywood boys and enjoyed their company. 

“George… I thought you had come to visit me?” teased Susan 

“Yes, my dear…. You know I enjoy your company….” He replied with one of his brightest smiles

“I don’t have any engagements now so you are welcome to stay?” Susan smiled as she saw his face beam. She knew he was struggling with her being back in London. She loved him even more for being patient and not putting any pressure on her.

“I would be delighted” George stood taller knowing he would be spending the afternoon and evening with Susan. Feeling brave George want and sat next to her on the lounge. He was pleased when she allowed him to take her hand and kiss her wrist.

Jane and Christina raising their eyebrows at this tender action, but their attention was taken when John C and James entered the drawing room. Jane and Christina greeting their future husband…. Since they were being watched the men could hold their hands and place their foreheads against their love. 

Susan could see that George was a little emotional and leaned closer to him.

“You have made your daughter very happy” he smiled but was thinking more about Susan’s closeness to him. 

James and John C assisting their ladies with their coats and hats. Christina turning with a spark in her eyes.

“Father….Susan why don’t you join us for a walk” George holding his breath and looked hopefully at Susan. 

Smiling back at him “I think that would be a lovely idea” getting up and happily took his arm. The three couples walking in the park and enjoyed their time together.

“Susan… you know walking together.. will be spoken about” he spoke softly

“Yes… I expect it will…” she gave him a mischievous grin

“It will not cause you any problems?” 

“No… it will highlight your importance to me … so be ready!!!” she stated with a smile while tightening her hold on his arm. 

They walked behind the two younger couples and gave them time alone. It had been decided that Christina and James would marry in London three weeks after Jane and John C. Susan had agreed with this decision and reassured George everything would be arranged. 

During their walk Susan was regularly interrupted by people who wanted to claim an acquaintance with her. There was one tense moment when they came across Sidney and Eliza Parker. Eliza Parker had spent the Spring in the Campion estate and had ventured back into town to repair her social position. Sidney had been in Sanditon for the spring and was forced to be in London by Eliza. His friendship with various gentlemen would help Eliza in her constant battle to improve her social position. The couple had been strolling in the Park when Eliza had sighted Lady Susan. She pulled Sidney in their direction…. Sidney was reluctant since his last outburst with Mary had been in the presence of Lady Susan. 

“Good afternoon, Lady Susan” Eliza daring to approach Susan

“Good afternoon… I see you have decided to come back to town… I hope we will not be having any problems?” Susan looking at both Sidney and Eliza.

“No my lady” humbly spoke Eliza 

The other couples had stopped and Susan introduced them. George and John Christopher had met Sidney before. James, Jane and Christina had not and had taken on a curious look. Sidney shifting uncomfortably

“I understand my lady you are to marry… from my experience wedding preparation are complex” Eliza trying to strike up a conversation with Jane but instead she was addressed by Susan. 

“I can’t imagine why?.... you are not royal?” Susan putting on a condescending tone… she really couldn’t stand the woman

“I didn’t mean to imply anything?” a distressed looked appearing. Susan thinking to herself ‘Good she is scared’

“Will the Crowe Easting family be arriving in London soon?” Sidney asked 

“Yes… the whole family will be in attendance… they will be joining us soon” Susan knowing he was wanting to know about Charlotte… she had read the letters he had written to Mary about her.

“Ahh… I see…” he was struggling to think up another question so he could gain the answer he wanted.

Susan not wanting to indulge him bid the Parker’s a good evening and her party continued on their walk. 

“Susan…. was he trying to ask about Charlotte?” George asked

“George… how did you know?”

“I saw him staring at Charlotte at the ball and spoke to him at the white club” George shared

“Charlotte and I shared similar histories…” Susan looking at him

“Susan…. I never stop loving you… please tell me you love me… I can see it in your yes” he pleaded

“George….” She spoke softly and squeezed his hand and they walked in silence. George for some reason knew that she had told him she still loved him which gave him hope. 

That evening in many homes it was talked about Lady Susan walking in the Park with the Duke of Jacaranda ... what could this mean? .... this question being repeated throughout London.


	149. Arrivals

Charles Babbington couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He had been hoping for a little girl and had received his wish. Charlotte Grace Babbington was the spitting image of her mother and he thought she was the most beautiful baby in the whole world.

“My love, I think you will find other fathers with girls will want to argue with you on that point” smiled Esther as she cradled little Charlotte in her arms. 

They had received word that everyone had arrived safely from Willingdon and Esther was planning to take little James and little Charlotte for a visit. Esther was wanting to see John and Fredrick. Charles was going to the club to meet the men and would see her later at lady Susan’s home. 

“I hear you may be one of the very few who will be received…. Susan has become exclusive in her visitors” teased Charles 

“I will just show Charlotte’s face and I am sure they will let me in” laughed Esther. 

Charles kissing his wife and headed towards the white club. He had missed seeing his friends and needed to catch up. He had also heard that Eliza and Sidney were back in London and he would also try to meet up with Sidney.

When he was about to get in his carriage Sidney approached him… it appeared he had been waiting for him outside his house. 

“Parker… well met.. how is the family?”

“As well as can be expected….” Sidney replied in his usual low tone

“How is Lady Babbington?… I believe congratulations are in order… you have another addition to your family” asked Sidney

“The ton is nothing but correct… Charlotte Grace Babbington” smiled Charles.

“I read in the paper that Crowe is a father of twin boys” Sidney looking at his friend and asking an unspoken question.

“Yes… we get regular updates of their progress and from all accounts are the spitting image of Crowe… can you believe it Parker… more Crowes have been added to the world!” Charles determined not to indulge his friend in self pity. 

“Will you be seeing Lord and Lady Crowe in London?” Sidney asked innocently.

“Yes.. the Heywood, South Rosling and Crowe Eastings arrived yesterday … in fact I am on the way to meet up with Crowe… why don’t you come with me?” invited Charles

“Alright..” Sidney replied but seemed unsure. He got into the carriage with Charles and Sidney broke the silence.

“When are you planning to baptise your new child?” 

“Lady Charlotte Grace Babbingdon, Lord John and Lord Fredrick Crowe Easting will be blessed the week after Lady Jane and John Christopher Heywood’s wedding. The Prince regent is allowing us to use his personal chapel” Charles informing his friend. 

“Tom told me the Prince Regent has gifted money or property as a christening gift for the Crowe children?” Sidney thought his brother was speaking rubbish but wanted to check…

“Yes… he gifted each boy 50 000 pounds ..… not that they need it…. the holdings of Henry and Charlotte have doubled in value since their marriage” Charles noticing Sidney pale in hearing this…

“My friend… stop living in the past… focus on the future” Charles reminded Sidney. 

The walked into the white club and were directed to a private space. 

“Parker, Babbington… well met!!” cried out Crowe who got up to meet his friends. Henry and Charles embraced, and Sidney received a hand on the shoulder. 

“Come... join us we have only arrived!!” Henry directed the two to spare places. Making sure his friends were comfortable and ordered the drinks they wanted. 

Sidney was taken aback by the ease and curtesy of Crowe. He directed the conversation and was quick witted. Sidney started relaxing once he had drank a few glasses of port… deciding to stop as he was being observed by the Heywood’s….. Also there were a number of the princes and other member of the royal family amongst the Eastbourne’s, Heywood’s and South Rosling’s.

“What have I missed?” asked Charles

“We are just toasting the additions to the our families … congratulations to you and your wife…” HRH Prince Fredrick stated 

“To Lady Charlotte Grace Babbington… many blessings” everyone toasting… Henry, John, John C, James, Edward all toasting with water in their glasses.

“To Lord John Charles Crowe Easting and Lord Fredrick Edward Crowe Eastings … many blessings” the process being repeated.

“I think we also need to add more congratulations as there are more children to be born in our families” a happy Kenneth Eastbourne stated. He had just been told by his wife that Stanley and Victoria were expecting. He informed the group his news and was bursting with excitement.

“Alison and Edward are also expecting their first child” shared Henry… he knew his quiet cousin would not do it himself. Edward smiling with pride as he was congratulated.

“Now… don’t forget yourself Henry” commented John Heywood with a smile. Everyone turning to Henry

“It looks like Charlotte and Henry will be a welcoming another Crowe Easting into their family… you could have 4 children under the age of 1” laughed John as he and Grace had 3. John noticing a pale looking Sidney who had taken on a serious look… John asked for more port for Sidney. 

Everyone toasting the expectant mothers and their unborn children!!!!

Henry was sitting next to Charles who made a similar joke that Charlotte made and all he could do was laugh. Sidney was not laughing as he had taken on a pained/stormy look.

“I never thought I would be a husband or father… now my wife and children are the most important people in the world, and I would do anything for them.” shared Henry with his friends. 

Sidney couldn’t deny Henry had been transformed and was clearly making his wife very happy. He noticed John Heywood giving him a warning stare and made sure he was courteous to his friend Crowe. 

Conversation flowed between many topics and most was centred on the various events around the wedding. One event was a card game that was being held that evening. The Princes challenging the men and high-stake bets were made… including a property Henry and John had been wanting to purchase. 

John and Henry both nodding to each other… they had been expecting this and added their bet to the table which floored Sidney. 

Charles quietly commenting “They are all expert card players … since Henry stopped drinking you would not want to bet too much money… He taught charlotte the art of cards and she is better than him… 

The group dispersing as they needed to get back to their families and would see each other later that evening. Sidney was left dazed from his club experience and needed to go home to process what had just happened.


	150. Success

John Heywood was on the search for Henry. The card evening had been successful, and they had won the property they had sought from one of the Princes. John finding him reading business reports while little John and Fredrick slept on his chest. 

“Good morning, son”

“Good morning, John… it was a successful evening last night” Henry couldn’t hold back the sparkle in his eye. In the end it was Charlotte who had won the competition and Henry had been so proud of her skill. She had been so determined to win since the prince had made the comment women didn’t have the concentration to win a match. She had smiled with great satisfaction as she took down the man who was forced to apologise. 

“Yes… we won the property instead of having to pay for it!!!” laughed John

John had been to the club and was concerned when Henry had declined to come. He asked if everything was well with Charlotte or himself. 

“These little ones have been unsettled and kept us up for most of the night” Henry stroking the backs of his sleeping boys.

Henry nodding as he remembered the sleepless nights when he and Grace had been up with a child over the years. 

“Charlotte… sleeping?” John asking after his daughter… everyone still had the scars from the incident in London.

Henry was able to reassure John that Charlotte was well but tired. Alice had been to visit and recommended she stay in bed to rest. Henry had checked her a few times since Alice had visited and had found her sleeping peacefully. John had relaxed after hearing this news. Alison and Victoria were also expecting, and John realised a father never stopped worrying about a child even when they were married. 

“Once these boys were changed and fed I decided to bring them down here so their mother could have a rest. They have the habit of demanding her attention… especially when they are hungry… particularly this one” Henry stroking the back of Fredrick. Fredrick was the one who was always hungry and needed her attention the most. John was more placid, and Henry could see John being bossed around by his younger brother.

The boys had first grizzled when taken from their mother but once they were resting their heads near his heart, they fell asleep instantly. Henry was thankful as he knew they needed sleep, or they were going to be cranky for the rest of the day. 

“Henry… our little ones only need to hear our heartbeats to sleep” Charlotte observing the countless times the little boys fell instantly asleep when resting near their father’s heart.

John smiling as he watched his grandchildren and observed how much his son-in-law loved them. John knew Henry would be a loving father by the way his treated his own children. The younger Heywood’s loved Stanley and Edward but always sought Henry's company. 

“Son, you have come into your own as a father. I can see your care for my daughter and grandchildren... every day” John shared with tears in his eyes. Henry thanking John for modelling what it meant to be a good father. Since Henry had learned of Charlotte’s pregnancy he had spent hours talking about fatherhood with John who always encouraged him. 

“What are you reading at the moment?” John settling in a chair and waited for Henry to speak. 

Henry sharing the recent financial report from Sanditon and was concerned. Brighten and Bath continued to be the place for the ton to play and Sanditon couldn’t compete with their facilities. They had been receiving multiple letters from Tom Parker about investing further in the town. 

“The land is more valuable for farming!!!” Henry shared. John asking a number of questions and made his own suggestions. Henry agreeing with him and they worked through a number of solutions. Charlotte suggested they needed a meeting with Tom and Sidney about the town and the state of their investment. Henry had written a letter to Tom and was waiting for a reply to his request. 

“Well… there is nothing else you can do at the moment so let us talk about our venture into the racing scene” exclaimed John. He had been to visit the horses and was pleased with how they had pulled up after their travel from Willindgon. Due to the value of their horses and fears of sabotage they had brought their own loyal stable hands. Henry had known of horses being poisoned and injured by other servants before races. 

“James was telling me last night they are setting a good pace in practise and they are getting the attention of the other owners and trainers” Henry smiled… 

Their horses had been put into the racing pool and had to gain their places for the larger races. The first carnival was tomorrow, and everyone was planning to attend. The Prince Regent had secured them a private box so they could enjoy the day. John and Henry knew the success of their horses in this carnival would determine the rest of the racing season. 

Grace and Charlotte entered the room and each took a little boy and sat next to their husband. Each man welcoming their wife with a loving kiss and the couples sat down to talk about the morning. The little boys waking up and enjoying the attention of their parents or grandparents. 

“Charlotte… you have become the successful card shark” teased her father who looked at his daughter proudly. 

“You know papa I couldn’t let the man win!!!” Charlotte giving them her determined look

“Well, the property will be added to our family holdings and will allow the wealth of the family to grow. Charlotte and Henry happy with that outcome and thought in the future it could be given to Alex.

Charlotte and Henry had some extra news to share with her parents. Informing them that they had been able to purchase the property next to Susan’s house. It was going to be another location for the Heywood clan to stay whenever someone was in London. The sale was currently being finalised and they would be renovating the whole house. Lady Susan had found out that owners were in debt and needed to sell the property. Henry negotiating a low sale price. 

“Well done, son… it is a fine-looking house… it will do well for us” John complimented him for his savvy business skills. Charlotte looking proudly at her husband who was always thinking about the family. 

Their time alone was going to be interrupted soon as everyone was returning from their morning activities and they had to prepare for a pre-wedding dinner at the palace tonight. Henry looking at Charlotte and could see she was determined to attend. 

Henry and Charlotte taking their leave with the boys. Once their little boys were fed, changed and secure in their cribs their parents decided to have their nap. While Charlotte happily settled on her pillow Henry spoke to his next child while resting his hand on her stomach. 

“I love you Charlotte” Henry never growing tired of telling her

“Hmm… you are my life Henry Crowe… I love you” Charlotte tenderly spoke as she moved her hand though his hair. He moved to gather her closely in his arms and they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	151. Preparation for the pre wedding dinner

Susan had been working tirelessly to ensure that everyone would be presentable for the pre-wedding dinner. She was more agitated than usual, and a number of her family were concerned. Susan was usually calm but today she had snapped at the staff and at different stages seemed overcome with the arrangements. 

George was angry with the pressure the palace was placing on Susan. It seemed if they requested something, she was expected to drop everything. He was thankful the Prince Regent had not visited or requested her time. George had expected the prince to turn up to Susan’s house after the ton had been speaking about them walking in the park. 

“George… my relationship with the prince is not what people think” she reassured him when they spent time together. 

“My dear, you are looking tired and stressed… I am worried” while holding her hands he wore his worry on his face. Susan’s heart beat loudly as she felt loved and cared for. He was showing his constant affection and determination to be her man. 

“George… you don’t know how much it means to me that you are thinking of my needs” she placed her hand on his jaw line and smiled into his eyes. He sighed at her touch as it always made him happy and content in life… something he had not had in over 20 years. 

Susan taking a deep breath as she was going to have to explain her behaviour at the dinner. Knowing that George was going to struggle as he watched her.

“George… I have been working on a plan to keep my position in society but not be at the beck and call of the Prince Regent. It has been a long path but I am seeing the end… it has to be agreeable for all parties. Do you understand?” Susan spoke honestly to him

George understanding and his eyes shone with hope. 

“My plans may have been accelerated with your appearance, but you must let me follow through with my plan… even though it may be difficult for you.” she firmly told him. 

“Does that mean that there is hope for us?” George speaking tenderly 

“Yes… but we must be patient… you know everything I do is watched!!” Susan smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Hmmm” smiled George enjoying her closeness

“George…. Listen to me… to everyone outside of our family we are old friends and you must not look jealous when anyone is paying me attention. We have to play our cards carefully… we have reached a critical point” Susan moving away and looked him in the eyes. George had acted like a jealous schoolboy when the prince regent had arrived for Victoria’s wedding.

George placing his forehead against hers closed his eyes. It was going to be very difficult for him. He pulled away and agreed with her instructions. She decided to place her trust in him outlining her plan of exit and he was amazed at its complexity. It helped him understand what she was going to have to do and was thankful she was informing him so could he prepare himself. 

“I will do anything for you Susan” and with that one statement he was surprised when she pressed her lips against his. He moved to place his arms around hers and he returned her kiss. It was brief but it was their acceptance of each other. 

They were interrupted by Christina looking for her father. She caught them moving away and happily congratulated them. Susan calling over Christina explaining it was going to be a difficult path for herself and George. She did take her father’s hand and promised to support him. It helped to know it would help James and the rest of the family. 

“Papa… you will be with James and I tonight” smiled Christina and was rewarded with a kiss on her cheek. 

George taking his leave as he needed to change and would be back to travel to the dinner with Christina and James. Susan smiling to herself when he had left… regaining her focus she started organising all her servants to prepare all the females in the household.

It was going to takes hours and everything had to be perfect!!!

All the gowns had been personally inspected and last-minute adjustments had been made by the dressmaker. They were Susan’s latest designs and would highlight the beauty of each woman. All jewellery had been cleaned and the room where they were being held sparkled when light bounced off the pieces. Susan was leaving earlier than everyone else as she was to help Jane dress for the dinner. 

It was the women who were subjected to the hours of preparation and the men happily spent time in the study reading the papers. Henry appearing much later with a satisfied look on this face and it was apparent he had done more than just have a sleep. 

“My dears… I am here!!!” exclaimed Lavinia followed by her husband who went to the study to find the men. They were all dressed and waiting for the women to come downstairs. 

Lavinia supervised as the various pieces of jewellery were positioned on each woman. Every lady was wearing a tiara… even Mary. Nathaniel had gifted his sister one of their own mother’s jewellery sets. Mary had cried when he gave her something that was precious to their mother. 

“You are my sister Mary…. you are important to me” He also earned a smile from Jennifer who was pleased with his action. 

Henry, James, Stanley, Edward, John couldn’t take their eyes off the woman they loved. Nathaniel’s eyes were drawn to Jennifer and in his own opinion thought she was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes upon. He made sure to compliment his sister but made the point of telling Jennifer she looked beautiful.

“Thank you, Nathaniel… remember we are keeping the wolves at bay” she winked, and he laughed. 

Jennifer happily accepting his arm walking out with him and Mary. Everyone was surprised when they noticed that there was a crowed outside the home of Lady Susan. Everyone was wanting to see the fashions being worn by the men and women. Since there were a number of carriages they were forced to wait and it gave the crowd a chance to view their clothing and jewellery. 

“I tell you, these people in London have nothing to do!” John repeated and everyone laughed… it had been a common saying of his anytime something strange happened.

In the crowd the Parkers family were present… observing the scene. Eliza had tricked them by suggesting they go for a walk in a particular park which was near Lady Susan’s house. 

“Who is that with Mary?” asked Diana to her brother

“That is a very elaborate jewellery set Mary is wearing” Eliza observed… 

“Mary is looking very well… brother… ” commented Arthur

Sidney had not contributed as he had been watching for Lord and Lady Crowe and held his breath as he observed the handsome couple walk out of the house. Henry was holding his wife close to him and she was leaning into him. 

Tom focused on the face of the gentleman and realised it was Mary’s brother Nathaniel. 

“Tom… look there they are” cried Diana

The Parker children dressed in their new evening wear left the house. Each child giving their Uncle Nathaniel a bright smile before being lifted into the carriage by him. 

“Did you notice each little girl was wearing a tiara?” Eliza commented…. 

Sidney and Arthur were focusing on the happy faces of the children when they looked at Nathaniel. They missed spending time with their nieces and nephews. 

“I must speak with Mary… she must help with Sanditon… think about the people she knows!!” exclaimed a frustrated Tom. 

Sidney and Arthur both looking at each other… Tom made no comment about his children

All the carriages were loaded and left for the palace. The crowds dispersed leaving the Parker family thinking about Mary and the children. Mary was creating a new life for herself and it was clear the Parker family would not be included. 


	152. The Annoucnement

“You look a vision, my dear” Susan commented as she directed the final jewellery piece to be placed on Jane. 

“Mr John Christopher Heywood had certainly put a sparkle in your life” her cousin Lady Rose teased. Jane blushed at the reference but beamed with happiness. 

Susan directed everyone out of the room to give Jane some time to collect herself for the evening. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled….. she would be marrying her John in a couple day’s time and they could go back to their life in Willingdon. 

The only thing that was missing was her mother. The loss weighing heavily on Jane as the preparations of the wedding began. She had shed some tears but knew her mother would be happy she was marrying for love. While she was repairing her face John Christopher had entered the room with Susan. John C only had eyes for Jane and instantly knew what she had been thinking about. He closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms. 

“You are beautiful… my Jane” John whispered and gave her a quick kiss. Susan had turned away to give the couple some privacy. The evening was going to be full of meeting people and the couple would have no time alone. 

“You are staying with me the whole evening!!” Jane reminded him 

“It is the only place I want to be” he smiled back at her 

“People are coming” Susan warned the couple. Jane and John C reluctantly moving apart but John placed Jane's arm through his. 

HRH Prince Regent and Jane’s father HRH Prince Fredrick both entered and wished the happy couple an enjoyable evening. Both complimenting Susan for her efforts. They asked the couple to come with them as her grandfather the King wished to see them both. 

Jane speaking to John C…

“Grandfather suffers from a mysterious illness and at times he is not sure of his surroundings. He currently having a moment of clarity” John just placed his hand on hers for support. It was common knowledge about the King’s mental state. 

John C was introduced to her grandfather making a pleasing impression on the King. Her grandfather complimenting Jane on her choice of husband. He spoke to John about his country estate and the outdoor activities he enjoyed. 

“You did very well my love, I could tell grandfather was pleased with you… he only talks about his country estate to those he likes”. Jane whispered to John C. 

While they were with the King the butler had announced the arrival of John and Grace Heywood. On their entry had been taken to be received by the King. Grace looking relieved when she saw Jane and John Christopher. Jane could see Grace was overwhelmed and went over to embrace her. 

John speaking first with Jane’s father. 

“Thank you for welcoming us… as you know we are only people from the country” 

“Yes… but you have proven your worth to the Crown and most importantly your son had made my daughter very happy.”

HRH Fredrick introducing the Heywood's to the King and Queen of England. 

“Mr John Heywood” The King speaking his name

“Your Majesty, I am John Heywood”

“My sons have been informing me of your fine character and enterprising ventures. Your family has truly been a friend to the Crown and now our families we will be joined through marriage” spoke the King

“Thank you, your Majesty” John replied humbly

“My sons have made a request which I have approved…. I am formally issuing you an earldom and you are now ‘Lord Willingdon the Earl of Willindgon’. Your oldest son John Christopher will hence be called Lord Heywood Willingdon the Viscount Heywood. 

“Your majesty… I thank you for bestowing such a great honour on our family” John bowing and Grace curtsying before their Monarch. 

“You are now part of our family and deserve such recognition. It will be announced by my son before the dinner” smiled the King

Jane’s father who had been standing next to her commented that is was a wedding gift from her grandfather. He smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek and shook John Christopher’s hand. 

“Lord Heywood… hmm how do you feel my Lord?” smiled Jane who was happy for her new family. 

“hmmm… I am now certain your family has accepted me!” John smiled and was able to make Jane laugh

“Mama are you well?” John Christopher taking hold of his mother’s hand as her face had gone a pale colour.

“Yes, it has just come as a shock for me… we are just country people” Grace reassured her family. Jane calling for some water and they found a comfortable seat for her to recover. Once she was feeling better they all walked arm in arm into the drawing room. John cast his eye across the room spotting Charlotte and Henry directing his wife towards them. 

“Papa… you are looking pale is everything well?” Charlotte asked looking concerned

“Your mother and I just received some news we were not expecting” John patting his daughter’s hand. He gave her a reassuring look and they everyone happily socialised with their various acquaintances. 

For the next hour Jane introduced John C to her various family members. Jane held on tightly to John C as they moved throughout the room together. The compatibility of the couple was evident by how they interacted with each other. For the first time Jane felt relaxed and easily spoke with family who in the past would cause her difficulties. With John she was confident, and everything was enjoyable because they were together. 

Before everyone was required to enter the dining hall the Prince Regent asked for everyone’s attention…

“His majesty as a gift for the Heywood has created an Earldom and hence John Heywood is the Earl of Willingdon and his eldest son will be the Viscount Heywood” The Prince clapping and everyone joining in with him. John acknowledge his new title while holding tightly to his wife. Grace casting her eye towards Susan who gave her a knowing smile. 

“Friends and family, we are therefore here to celebrate the marriage of my niece Lady Jane of Hanover too Lord Heywood of Willingdon…. Let the celebrations begin!!!!”


	153. Couples

Jennifer was being noticed by many eligible gentlemen. Before the dinner Susan and the Prince Regent purposely introducing her to a number of titled gentlemen. Nathaniel not looking pleased as it meant she was not in his company. Mary stifling her laughter as she watched her brother frown whenever a gentleman spent time speaking with Jennifer. He would give his sister an evaluation of each man and Mary noticed it was always critical. 

“Mary… Lord Key is a known womaniser!!” Nathaniel after seeing this man speak with Jennifer finally took matters into his own hands and interrupted the conversation. “Lady Jennifer I believe my sister would enjoy your company.” Smiling pleasantly at the other gentleman and escorted her back to his group.  


“Thank you, Nathaniel, there was something not right about that man… I felt he was only interested in my physical being and not my mind” She shared with him.

“You have good instincts Lady Jennifer…. I have to tell you all those gentlemen are not good enough for you” Nathaniel deciding to be bold. She looked at him and asked without thinking

“Please sir, what sort of man will be good enough for me?” she noticed she had startled him with her question. 

She watched him pause and he then answered.....

“You need a husband who will respect your intelligence and treat you as an equal. They need to love you and be prepared to give up anything to make you happy” he shared… not holding back his thoughts. 

“Ohhh” she was unable to continue the conversation with Nathaniel as they were seated separately for the dinner. 

Jennifer found herself seated between two foreign princes who were competing for her attention. She found Prince Michael from Russia interesting as they read similar literature. Prince Caspian from Germany was an avid horseman and she shared a love of horses.

“My family will be attending the races tomorrow as we have a number of horses racing” Jennifer commented. Both princes making a point of promising to visit her in their family’s box. She felt flattered by their attentions but the words of Nathaniel was swimming in her mind. Jennifer also felt she was being intently watched by Nathaniel who was further down the table. 

Mary later speaking with Susan….

“My friend… I can see what you are doing…. My brother was clearly beside himself as he watched Jennifer with other gentlemen” 

After the gentlemen had returned from the saloon Nathaniel purposely occupied Jennifer’s time which was noticed by the family. Charlotte and Henry both smiling at this development. Laughing at the annoyed look on Nathanial’s face when another gentleman tried to claim her attention. 

“I believe he is a lost man to a Heywood woman” Henry whispered to his wife who placed her arm through his and they went over to help her sister. 

Susan was feeling pleased with the main outcome of the night. The Heywood’s were now titled and firmly established in the elite level of English society. The younger Heywood’s futures were secure, and all her hard work had paid off. If she was now seen less in the company of the Prince Regent, it would not hurt the Heywood’s social position. The Prince Regent had his own association with the Heywood’s. The money he gifted John and Fredrick had been from him alone and not due to her suggestion. 

Tonight, she was going to start the final phase of her exit plan. The Prince Regent had requested a private audience with her after the dinner tonight. She had been his companion for the evening… making amusing statements, laughing at his jokes, stroking his ego. 

To Susan’s surprise she was the one who was struggling with jealousy. George had kept to his word and had only spoken to her at the beginning of the evening. He was an eligible widower and there were a number of ladies who had decided to cast their nets in his direction. Even though George spent his time with his daughter and future son-in-law he was constantly being interrupted by these women. Even though Susan knew he loved her…. she would discreetly look in his direction. 

“Susan is clearly upset by the attention you are receiving” Christina told her father. It had been a night of torture for him as his Susan was being paraded around by the Prince Regent. He had chosen not to look in her direction as it was the only way he could cope. 

“I am glad I’m not the only one who is unhappy” Christina giving his hand a squeeze. She knew it was going to get harder if Susan disappeared with the Prince Regent. 

He had stepped out for a moment to get some fresh air when he found Susan standing beside him. She moved close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a while. 

“I know what he wants but I can’t ……. not anymore” tears coming to her eyes

“If you say no… what will happen?” George asked… trying to remain calm

“He will no longer seek my opinion and I could lose my social power” 

“Will that be the end of the world? I think you just want to be happy!” George spoke tenderly to her

She nodded and lifted her face and received a tender kiss from the man she had only ever loved. She knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and they parted from each other. Separately returning to their parties and pretended the intimate conversation had not occurred. 

Jane and John Christopher found their evening special. Even though they were surrounded by people they only had eyes for each other. They held hands under the table and couldn’t wait for their wedding day. They were surrounded by family and they had received a blessing from the King. 

When the evening ended John and Jane were struggling to say goodbye… they had been able to have some privacy and Jane just clung to John. 

“My love, we only have two days and we will never have to part” he lifted her chin and kissed her. 

“I know… when will you be coming to pick me up in the morning?” Jane demanded. John C laughing at her determined tone.

“I can pick you up after breakfast if you want and you can get ready at Susan’s” he suggested. She readily agreed. He bid her goodnight and they shared a brief passionate kiss before he took his leave. 

In her room Jane prepared for bed and thought about the changes that would occur in her life once married. She couldn’t wait to always be with John and start a family with him. She had never unpacked when she had arrived and couldn’t wait to leave. Her life was with John and she couldn’t wait for it to start.


	154. Do the family proud

James had trouble sleeping as his thoughts were consumed with their first race day. He found thoroughbreds highly strung and required much more care than other horses. The stables in London were very busy and he found this disturbed their horses. They had arrived on a day of a carnival and he could feel the tension in the air. It had taken him the majority the day to settle them and ensure they were happy. He searched the property and found a disused stable and asked the Prince Regent if they could use it instead. The Prince frowned as it was an older stable but agreed as he knew the Heywood’s did things differently. 

He was up early to tend to the horses.... the races were only hours away!!!

“All will be well Willberforce, you are just going for a run today… imagine your back home in the paddocks.” James softly speaking to the horse as he gently brushed his coat. James could feel the horse was tense and needed to relax. 

“My love, I am here to help” Christina had arrived early with her father. George had brought a book and was going to happily sit in the corner of the stables. He had not slept as he was worried about Susan. They convinced him to use the small bedroom in the back of the stables. Christina settling her father and he was asleep by the time she placed a blanket over him. Giving him a kiss before heading back to James and the horses. 

“Poor Papa.. he loves her and had to watch her with another last night.” 

Christina taking advantage of her father sleeping wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss.

“Christina… we have work to do and you can’t distract me” he smiled at her and knew it wasn’t her fault. He gave her one last kiss before putting a brush in her hand and sent her to look after ‘Willindgon’. 

“Good morning Willingdon…. Did you sleep well? I went to a dinner last night …..” Christina telling the horse about her evening. Willingdon loved Christina and turned his head to give her a soft nip. She giggled and the horse made a contented sound. 

“She is my lady!!!!” James warning the horse who chose to ignore him and gave all his attention to Christina. 

Henry and Charlotte had arrived to see what they could do to help. James sent them to their third horse ‘Wind’. James had found the horses responded better when they heard a female voice… he was not surprised. While Henry brushed.... Charlotte, little John and Fredrick spoke to the horse … Little John and Fredrick's laughter seemed to further settle the animal. 

“Are your ready son?” John Heywood speaking with Samuel who was riding Willingdon today.

“As ready as I will be papa?” replied an excited Samuel.

“Good, be safe and follow the race plan” John placing his hand on his son’s shoulders. Grace had already given her son a firm embrace as she wished him well. They knew it was a dangerous sport and riders could be easily killed. They headed to the box so Grace could compose herself. Henry had promised to look after Samuel and give him the late minute advice before he headed to his race. 

“Are they ready?” Christina asked James after they had been watching them warm up on the track. she could tell he was tense and had a serious look on his face. 

“Yes… I am just worried they could get hurt” soft hearted James shared 

“You have prepared them the best you can… they look ready” She looked lovingly into his eyes. He always felt he could anything when she was beside him. James going back to complete the final preparations for the races. 

Henry and Charlotte could be found happily walking amongst the other horses with their boys. Charlotte commenting on the health of each horse…... all Heywood women knew their horses and could assess their condition. 

“He seems very tense, my love…” Charlotte observed as she stroked the horse’s head and could see fear in his eyes

“I want to take him home with us” she firmly stated …. Henry smiled as the horse responded positively to her touch. He took note of the name and would make enquires during the day. Little John and Fredrick were happily resting their heads on their parent’s shoulders. Charlotte suggesting a price they should offer. They were standing close together as they observed the horse. 

They themselves were being watch by none other ...... Mr Sidney Parker. 

He and his brother Arthur had decided to spend a day at the races away from their other family members. They were wanting to inspect the horses before making their bets. Sidney stopped suddenly and didn’t know what to do. His brother without thinking called out gaining the couple’s attention. As they walked towards them Sidney took a deep breath to prepare himself… it would be the first time in a year since he had spoken to Lady Crowe. 

“Parkers… well met…” exclaimed Henry. Charlotte also greeting Sidney and Arthur with a pleasant smile.

“Let me introduce our sons Lord John and Lord Fredrick”. The boys placing their heads on their parent’s shoulders as they didn’t know these strangers.

“Sidney is one of my oldest friend’s and Arthur his youngest brother” Henry speaking to his sons who lifted their heads as they heard their father's calm voice. John placing a hand on his father’s beard to comfort himself. Fredrick had placed two fingers in his mouth. 

“They do you credit Lady Crowe” Sidney commented … taking note of the dimples 

“Thank you, Mr Parker…. but they are Crowe men through and through” She smiled at her boys and tickled each one which resulted in peels of giggles from her little boys and a loud laugh from her husband. 

“You have picked a good day to come… the conditions are perfect for racing” Her eyes sparkling as she thought about the day ahead. Arthur also commenting he loved the colourful outfits of the horses and their riders. Charlotte laughing with him but suggested the highlight were the horses. 

“We have three racing thoroughbreds competing today. Charlotte’s brother James is an expert horse breeder and trainer” Henry informing the Parkers. 

“You have your fingers in many things” Sidney spoke quietly. The growing collective wealth of the family was becoming well known and their entrance into racing was another sign of their wealth. 

Alison and Edward arriving embraced Charlotte and Henry. Alison being introduced to the Parker brothers for the first time. Charlotte passed Fredrick to his Uncle Edward whom Fredrick cuddled… thankful to recognise a familiar face. 

“Alison… I want to show you a horse we need to buy!!!” Charlotte taking her sister’s arm and they headed over to the horse. The ladies were in a deep discussion about the animal and it was evident they were country ladies. Alison agreeing with her sister and suggested the same price as Charlotte. Both women turning to their husband… without a word gave their husband a knowing look. 

“Edward….. I believe we will be having to find the owner of that horse and buy it by the end of the day” laughed Henry and kissed the hand of his son as it was placed near his mouth. 

“Henry… James is coming with Willindgon” Charlotte called out and everyone turned to see James leading out a beautiful fit racehorse. 

“I think he is ready!!!” James exclaimed… Christina joining them and she was bursting with energy which made the ladies laugh. Henry introducing James and his future wife to the Parker men. 

James picking up his two nephews and they were given a close inspection of Willingdon. The horse gently nuzzling the little boys who squealed with delight. 

“The boys visit the horses every day and love their time with their Uncle James” Henry smiled while speaking with the Parkers. Arthur nodded while Sidney had become quiet.

Victoria and Stanley arrived …. It was becoming a real family affair as everyone wanted to show their support for James and Samuel. 

“How are you my Lord?” everyone crying out together when John Christopher with Jane walked over. John giving them a mischievous grin and made an effort to look regal. Jane giving him a dig in his side and told him to act normally. 

“My Lord?” Sidney asked

“As a wedding gift for his granddaughter Lady Jane the King settled an Earldom on the Heywood family. Charlotte’s father is now the Earl of Willingdon and John Christopher is the Viscount of Heywood” Henry answered 

“Ahhh…” All Sidney thought was the Heywood’s seemed to have all the luck…. 

The bell rang signalling it was time for Samuel and Willingdon to leave. Every family member giving Samuel an embrace and had a gentle word to the horse. Henry deciding to speak as he felt John Heywood would if he was present. He gathered them around Samuel and placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

Sidney and Arthur standing to the side observing this close family in action. 

“As a family we are embarking today in this world of horse racing…. brother ride your best and keep safe” Henry embraced Samuel and gave him some last minute advice. Samuel listening to every word and nodded his head in agreement. 

‘Good… do the family proud” Henry sending Samuel off. 

They all watched him get on the horse and James started leading the horse towards the gate. Charlotte passing John to Henry while she took Fredrick. As she watched her brother leave, she leaned against Henry as she thought about the dangers her brother was going to face on the track.

“He will be safe… you have seen him race at home” Henry spoke softly to Charlotte while placing his arm around her. She smiled as he always knew what to say to reassure her. 

Everyone was needing to go to their private box to watch the race… Henry turning to the Parker brothers apologised that they would have to leave and wished them a successful day at the races!!!!


	155. You need to have a sleep

As Susan stepped out of her carriage, she could feel the eyes of the ton watching her. Susan looked the perfect image of beauty and power. She breathed a sigh of relief once she reached the safety of their private box. 

“Aunt Susan…… you are looking tired?” Lydia commented placing her little arms around her. 

“Yes, my love… I have been working hard for us all” Susan sighed

“You need to have a sleep… that is what happens when we are tired” Johanna suggested

Susan smiled at the little girls who were trying to take care of her. The last couple of weeks had been extremely stressful and she was tired of the games. She took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. 

“Yes… I need to have a sleep but Aunt Susan still has things to do before I can sleep.” Giving each little girl a kiss before sending them back to the children’s room.

Grace and Charlotte both taking on concerned looks when they observed Susan. They knew the real Susan and inside she was crumbling. 

“Are you ok? Can you tell us what happened when you left with the Prince Regent?” Grace asked

“It was the usual.. he asked about investments and I read him his favourite book. I had been encouraging him to drink during the dinner and he passed out before I finished the book” Susan simply stated but the women could see she had been relieved with the outcome. They were aware that the Prince Regent was unusual and required his companions to do strange things. 

“Susan….” Charlotte needed to know 

“Before he passed out I told him that I was contemplating marriage…. that if I married our arrangement would no longer be possible” Susan breathed out…. she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Grace and Charlotte embracing her out of relief for their friend. 

“How did he take it?” Grace asked

“He was not surprised and told me he was happy for us to be friends…. He wanted a last hurray with me but thankfully he passed out” Susan spoke

“Susan… you have to go and find George” Grace firmly suggested. She was happy to see a real smile appear on her friend's face. It was always there when George’s name was mentioned or if he was in the room.

Grace calling over Christina and whispered in her ear. Christina smiling brightly… kissed Susan on the cheek and walked Susan to the stables where her father was still asleep. Christina pushing Susan through the door and closed the door behind her. Christina finding a chair to sit down and guarded the door with her life. 

When Susan had entered the room she smiled when she saw George sleeping… she was told by his daughter he had been up all night pacing the study. Her heart pounded as she walked towards him and debated what she should do. She was also feeling tired and just wanted to be held by George. She took off her coat, hat, shoes and carefully lay beside him. She felt him placed his arm around her and draw her to him. She let out a contented smile when she felt him kiss her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being held in his arms. 

George was having a beautiful dream about his Susan and that he was holding her while he slept. She felt soft and he could smell her perfume. He woke up a little and realised Susan had curled herself against him. He gathered her closer and kiss her before resting his chin on her head. 

Both falling into a peaceful sleep… something that had eluded them for the past 20 years. 

Christina opening the door and smiled to see the two sleeping!!!!

“What are you up to my love?” James coming up behind her and pulled her into a close embrace. Marriage couldn’t come quick enough for him. Christina showing James her father and Susan together. 

“Let us leave them… no one will be coming here and they need privacy… they are adults and can look after themselves” smiled James taking Christina’s hand and they went to look after the horses. 

George and Susan woke up hours later…. George didn’t want to let her go. She turned so they were facing each other, and she placed her arms around his neck.

“Susan… how are you my love… I couldn’t sleep last night worried for your safety. I don’t care if we have to move to Russia you must marry me” George firmly stated. Susan leaning forward and kissed him.

“Susan… you need to be clear with me… is that a yes?” George demanded

“Yes…” and he gladly held her precious face in his hands and kissed her the way he had always dreamed. He moved away and had to check to see if it was real and not a dream. Susan laughed at him and reassured him it was real. They spent the rest of the day in the stables talking about their future. 

Charlotte and Grace smiled at each other when Susan never returned and hoped that they would be hearing good news from their friend.


	156. I am Lord Crowe... how dare you threaten these women

As James was leading Willingdon he was speaking with Samuel. 

“Remember once you get out of the gate ...... position yourself in the middle of the pack. Use the other horses ahead of you to set the pace. It will reduce wind drag and save energy for the final push. You know Willingdon can be impatient and you will have to help keep him focused. Once you are in the final third of the race start increasing your speed and push through the pack. Find the opening and let him go….”

Samuel was starting to get nervous as his brother gave him his final instructions. When he had been warming up Willingdon earlier he had been visualising the racing plan. He wanted to do his family proud and also give Willingdon the opportunity to show his racing abilities. 

The family had rescued the horse from an estate owner who believed it was untrainable and lazy. James had discovered a fearful animal who had lost trust in humans. He had worked hard to earn Willingdon's trust and in return the loved animal blossomed. Willingdon excelled in the training sessions and loved running. He had developed a crush on Christina and always worked to gain her attention. He was the happiest when she brushed his coat and spoke to him. James often shaking his head when he watched the horse interact with Christina. 

“Samuel… are you well?” James looking up at his brother with concern

“I am well, brother… I was just thinking about the race plan”

“Good… just do what we did in the final practise.” James often creating mock races using their father, John Christopher, Henry and Edward. Over the last couple of months, the men giving Samuel a taste of rough riding. It was also intended to help prepare Willingdon…. the horse had to feel comfortable running while being surrounded. 

“Well… boy…. it is time for you to show everyone your talent!!!” Samuel rubbing the neck of the horse. The horse responding and Samuel could feel Willingdon going into his racing mode. 

While over in the family’s racing box…...

“How do they look?” demanded Victoria 

“Willingdon is looking focused while the others are jittery” Henry spoke as he looked using his racing glasses. 

“I would agree” John commented. He could see his wife was worried for her son. Charlotte had given her Fredrick and she was focused on rocking him to sleep. Lavinia was doing the same with little John.

“Samuel held his own when we played rough Mama” John Christopher commented while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Willingdon is the best of the horses in this race” Charlotte had taken a close look at the other thoroughbreds and believed without a doubt their horse would win.

To give more room the men were standing directly behind their lady and were looking over their heads. Leaving a gap so that the women seated could see the race. Everyone fixing their attention on the other side of the racing track and waited for the start of the race……

Samuel and Willingdon made an excellent start and had tucked themselves behind the front group. Henry could see that the horse was relaxed and that it had much energy left compared to the other horses. The group turned the final corner and there was an opening…. Samuel punching though and Willingdon tripled his speed…. Winning the race!!!

“Mama… they won!!!” cried Alison noticing her mother had closed her eyes

“Really… is Samuel well?” asked Grace breathing out in relief

“He is fine Mama… he had the largest smile on his face” beamed Victoria

Everyone cheered and clapped as they watched Samuel pull up the horse and head towards the winners circle. They watched as James was there to congratulate them both… he also had a huge smile on his face. The win was very much his as Samuel’s. 

“Look… Mama… Willingdon is very pleased he won” Charlotte commented. It looked like he was dancing as he trotted behind James. Everyone except for Grace, Lavinia, Alexandra and the children left to go down to see James, Samuel and of course Willingdon. 

“Congratulations!!!” John slapped Samuel on the back and rubbed the neck of Willingdon. 

“Thank you Papa” a satisfied Samuel commented.

Everyone gathering around the rider and horse. Willingdon of course making a satisfied noise as he was rewarded for his efforts. 

“To think… Lord Bell thought this champion was lazy” exclaimed Christina who was given a playful nip from the horse. The men were going to the saloon and betting ring while the ladies were going to look at the horses. 

Charlotte taking hold of Henry’s hand… he found going to the saloon a challenge

“My love… you will be fine…” he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving with the men.

They stood at the fence and the women evaluated the horses that paraded before them, they were planning to make some bets. All had a form guide taking notes as the different horses passed. 

Charlotte and Alison suddenly seeing the horse they wanted to save. Their hearts broke as they saw fresh wounds from the whip the trainer had been using. Charlotte couldn’t stand it any longer and thankfully saw James heading in their direction…

“James… this is the horse I was talking about… look…” she pleaded with her brother. He didn’t have to look long and saw blood dripping from the wound. He strode over to the race steward and within minutes the horse was disqualified. While the trainer and James spoke loudly with each other Charlotte had gone over and taken the horse by its reins and was leading it back towards their stables. 

“What are you doing?” a harsh voice interrupted them. 

“Sir, you cannot race an injured horse” an angry Charlotte commented

“It is not badly injured, and it is the only way to get it to perform” the angry owner moved towards Charlotte. 

Charlotte was not put off by this angry man and step towards him… the man stopping at this woman’s behaviour. 

“I will be reporting you to the racing authority” she informed him

“You don’t scare me… Mrs…giving her a threatening look…”

Henry and the men had just left the saloon and saw the Parker brothers again. He approached them and asked how their day was going. He was pleased to hear they made some money from betting on Willindgon. 

“He is a beauty and is coming into his own as a thoroughbred” reflected Henry who remembered the stubborn horse months ago.

Sidney seemed a little distracted as he had been keeping an eye out for Charlotte. Henry knew what his friend was up too but knew Charlotte’s heart was with him. He glanced in the section where the women were supposed to be and frowned when it was empty. He walked towards the area and in the distance observed the women arguing with a gentleman. He could see Charlotte was holding the reins of a horse and realised it was the horse they saw earlier. 

“It looks like our ladies are trying to rescue a horse and have met with an angry owner… he is going to learn it was a mistake to threaten Heywood women” Henry taking on a dangerous tone. 

Since their attack in Willingdon Jane always kept guard dogs.... snapping her fingers they stood in front of Charlotte. 

The men arriving finding the owner on the ground… with a dog’s jaw around his neck.

“You are speaking with Lady Crowe Eastings and you will be signing over this horse to us… my husband Lord Crowe will finalise the arrangement with you.” Henry going over and leaning down to check she was well ... resting his hand on her stomach. When he was happy he kissed her forehead .... Charlotte taking the reins and the women with the dogs walked towards their own stables. 

Henry taking the man by his collar and lifted him off the ground without any effort. His menacing presence adding to the fear already on the face of the gentleman. 

“I am Lord Crowe and expect to have no trouble from you. How dare you threaten these ladies!!!!!”


	157. Please forgive me

“My Lord….” The petrified man started begging for forgiveness as he was dangling in the air. 

“You are not only answerable to me but to these other Lord’s whose wife or betrothed you threatened” Henry tightening his hold on the man.

The man looking in the direction Henry had gestured.

"My Lords... please forgive me for my lack of respect" the man pleaded

“Good…. But I have to tell you sir…. One of these women is a grandchild of the King…. the last men to threaten these women are currently in the towers” Henry finished speaking and dropped the man as it he was a rag doll. 

While the man lay sprawled on the ground the men discussed the price they were willing to pay for the horse. In the end the other men deferred the decision to Henry. He took a moment to think and smiled… he had an idea. 

“Since the horse had been damaged by your trainer and you need to pay compensation for your attack on the ladies….we will take the horse.” Henry was a clever negotiator and had the ability to think under pressure. Even after his wife being attacked, he was able to think clearly and achieve what she required. In the presence of the steward the gentleman signed over his horse without receiving any money. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you sir… I warn you there will be serious consequences if you approach any of our family… do you understand?” Henry stepping closer to the man who nodded without any argument. The man tipping his hat and left thankful he had come off unscathed and not been sent to the towers. 

John Willingdon and Kenneth Eastbourne had arrived and were shocked to hear what had occurred. They excused themselves to go and find the women. The expectant grandfathers needed to see their daughters or daughter-in-law. John giving Henry an embrace thanking him for representing the family.

Sidney and Arthur had watched as the scene unfold…. Both knowing they never would want to cross Henry Crowe Easting. Henry was strong, clear headed and extremely protective of his family. Sidney knew he wouldn’t have been able to do what Henry did without losing his temper. Sidney respect for Crowe increased after seeing him amongst his family and peers. Babinggton had told him Crowe had changed…. He now had witnessed it himself. Crowe had become a powerful man in his own right. He was a committed family man and people deferred to him for advice . The old Crowe was gone and Sidney now saw 'Lord Henry Crowe Eastings'

The men bid the Parker brothers a good afternoon as they needed to be with their families. 

James had gone ahead to check on the horse and was disgusted at the state of its condition. The animal was shaking and clearly in pain. James placed his hands on the horses head … thankfully the animal didn’t react and could sense James was a friend. He stroked the nose of the horse and spoke quietly to it. He was then able to check out its whole body and clean the open wounds. Christina was helping and he was thankful he wasn’t doing it himself. 

“You are safe…. you are now under the protection of the Heywood Willingdon family …. we will call you Willow” Willow giving him a gentle sound. James smiling as he could feel the horse relax. 

“Charlotte… Willow is going to be well… we just need to treat his wounds and provide him a safe home” Charlotte going over to give her brother a kiss on the cheek. He was such a gentle soul and cared for their horses. She went over and stroked Willow who recognised her from earlier in the day. 

John and Kenneth arrived first and gathered the women together and checked on their wellbeing. The other men arriving closely behind them...

Henry coming up behind Charlotte and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and looked into his concerned face.

“I am well, my love… he never come near me!!!”

“I know but that doesn’t stop me from worry about my family” she sighed as he pulled her closer. She always felt safe in his arms. 

Now that the horse was safe, they all went back to their private box and enjoyed a successful day at the races.


	158. You will be treasured

The race day had been a huge success for the family. The three horses won their races and earned future places in the up and coming carnivals. A portion of the prize money and winnings was allocated towards Samuel and the remaining amount would be reinvested into their horse breeding operations. There was investment required for James’s new estate which he and Christina would move into after their wedding. 

Since the incident with the gentleman earlier in the day the women were watched like hawks by their husband, future husband, brothers, father or father-in-law. They were never left alone and if there was a need to leave the private box they had an escort. 

“I am well my love….” Alison touching the jawline of Edward who had been quiet and refused to leave her side. 

“Please, Alison...” was all he said while placing his arm around her and kissed her. He had been shaken from the incident… he couldn’t get the image of the angry man walking towards her and seeing her protect their babe by placing her arms around her stomach. 

“I am well, Stanley…. the dogs are our best protection” Victoria commented while leaning against her husband who was holding her tight. 

“Hmmm… I will be coming with you everywhere from now on… do you understand Victoria” he told he with a firm low voice.

“Yes… but”

“No… you are precious to me and I don’t want another repeat from this morning… I don’t think my heart can take it” his voice cracked a little as he spoke the last thought. Victoria tightening her hold on him and agreed. 

While Charlotte nursed her boys Henry sat with his arms around her. She was such a brave woman who fight for the defenceless but had put herself in danger. He kissed the top of her head and was thankful nothing had happened.

“I will think before I do something like that again…. I am sorry” she looked up into his face and sought his comfort. He leaned down and kissed her softly…. Before going back into the main seating area, he reassured his wife and they then spent time with their little boys. 

John and Jane also spent time alone talking about the incident. John rewarding their dogs for their diligence and told Jane how proud he was of her. He loved the fact she was a fiery woman who wanted to fight her battles but yet needed him. ‘One more day’ was his only thought while holding her in his arms.

The Heywood women and their fearless action was a common discussion point on the track. A few men talking about the incident about Lord South and the men currently in the London towers. It certainly put the fear of God into the gentlemen and many resolved to be respectful towards these women. 

It was getting late into the afternoon and many of the family were starting to ask about Susan. 

“Has anyone seen Susan or George?” Charlotte asked innocently

“No… I have not seen her since early this morning.” a mischievous smile appearing on Grace’s face

“Dear…is you father well?” Lavinia asked Christina

“Yes, Papa was a little tired this morning!!! We convinced him to have a rest in the stables” replied Christina

“Didn’t you say you took Susan to the stables this morning?” Alexandra commented

“Yes” Christina couldn’t contain her happiness for her father any longer. James placing his arm around her and quietly reminded her it was her father’s news. 

This getting the attention of all the ladies in the room who spent the rest of the day speculating what was happening to their dear friends George and Susan. 

“My love…. I never thought I would be in this position with you… only in my dreams” George shared and his voice broke showing the depth of his emotions. In private both had shed tears of happiness.

“My sweet George…. I have never felt so happy and contented with life” Susan speaking from her heart. 

“I have been so worried watching you and I don’t like how you are treated by the Prince Regent!!” George taking on a warning tone. He tightened his hold on her.

“I was his friend, but he had other ladies to pleasure him…” Susan told him… everything was smoke and mirrors. George breathing out a sigh and was thankful she was well. Like everyone else he had heard the stories of the Prince Regent and it was what kept him up all night.

“Susan…. how did he take the news?”

Susan didn’t tell Grace and Charlotte the whole truth about the ending of her companionship with the Prince. She had told them a shortened version but now she was going to tell George everything. She trusted him and knew he would keep her safe. 

“He sees me as an old friend whom he trusts with secrets… over the last couple of years I have been gathering information about him and his family. There are many secrets that he wouldn’t want to be made public. He was never going to let me go George and I had to resort to blackmail” Susan struggling to look at George… he was getting an insight into her life. 

“Susan…. I love you… what do I need to do to help?”

“I didn’t want to use the information but when he pushed himself onto me… he gave me no choice. We negotiated a peaceful ending and will maintain a public friendship. The information is with my solicitor and would be published if he breaks our agreement” she breathed out a sign of relief for finally being able to tell someone what she had been doing all these years. 

“Susan… what about our families?”

“The marriage of Jane to John Christopher forced him to play nice …. Don’t forget they have also made him wealthier” Susan spoke while holding onto George’s hand.

“Susan… I am going to make sure you are treasured every day of your life… you deserve the world”

“No… I had the world … I just want to live the rest of my days with you” 

“Hmmm…. What is our plan?” how about we head up to Scotland after the wedding?” a hopeful George asked. He didn’t want to waste any time….!!!!

“George!!!!” Susan warning him but had slightly hesitated at the suggestion

“Susan…” George was determined and now he had his lady’s heart he was a man on a mission.


	159. George and Susan

George Jacaranda felt like he was walking on air…. he and his lovely Susan were getting married. They had spent a precious day talking about their past and then their future. They didn’t miss the excitement of the races or the celebrations of the race wins. 

They had finally emerged from the stables to be meet by James and Christina. All the horses had been settled for the evening and they were waiting for them to emerge. George couldn’t wipe the smile from his face and Susan was looking radiant. 

After taking hold of Susan’s hand George spoke…..

“My dear, Susan had agreed to become my wife” Susan blushing at his words

“It will mean that you will become my stepdaughter… will you be happy about this arrangement?” Susan asked

“Susan… you have made my father happy!!!!” Christina embracing Susan. James following her and then giving his future father-in-law a handshake.

“Christina…. would you be unhappy if we were married before you and James?” her father asked 

“Papa?”

“Your father is very impatient, and I must admit being the same. We have been waiting for over 20 years for this. We are able to gain a special licence and be married within the next couple of days” Susan looking at her future stepdaughter to gauge her reaction. 

“Hmmmmm… does that mean James and I can be married sooner?” teased Christina but George could she was asking a serious question. 

“You and James need to wait… everything has been organised” George firmly stated while taking hold of his daughter’s hands. 

“Very well, Papa” Christina pretended to huff but gave both Susan and her father a kiss on the cheek.

“It will be a small private wedding and only our closest family will be present.” Susan was determined… She wanted to be just ‘Susan’ when she married and not ‘The Great Lady Susan’. 

The older couple warning their marriage was going to create a stir and Christina needed to be prepared. James and Christina both reminding them they didn’t care what the ton thought, and they were going to be living in Willingdon.

“Susan… Papa… where are you going to be living?” Christina asked… she had only been thinking about her life and now she needed to know where her father would be. He saw her worry and took hold of her hands.

“Christina…. my child… we need to be near you. We are hoping to purchase an estate in the Willindgon area. We are planning to be active grandparents!!!” Susan laughing when both James and Christina’s faces went bright red. 

Susan showing compassion for the young couple suggested they head back to her home to inform the rest of the family of their news. They arrived and were surrounded by everyone…. They had all come back from the races and were waiting for them. 

There were cheers and tears of joy. Everyone congratulating the couple and wished them every happiness. 

Charlotte and Susan finding a moment alone…..

“Susan… fate has given you a second chance. I am so happy that you and George found each other.” The two women who shared a deep bond embraced. It was at this moment Susan was able to let go of everything that had gone on in her past and she could focus on her future. 

“Charlotte…. meeting you started me down this path that had given me my present happiness. My life had been the richer with you and your family in it.” the women smiling at each other. Their time was interrupted with Henry and George entered the room. Each man settling themselves next to their love one and the younger couple heard the short marriage plans of the older couple. 

Charlotte was not surprised and asked what she could do to help. 

“George and I want you both to stand up with us” Susan asked while leaning against George who was rubbing her arm. Charlotte turned to Henry who nodded and they accepted this honour with joy. 

“You know the dress I designed for the baptism for the boys… I want you to wear that for my wedding... Henry you have to wear the matching vest!!!” directed Susan

“If I must dress up as a London Dandy!!!!” Henry putting on his London accent and was poked in the side by his wife.

It was decided the men would take George to the White club and leave the ladies to talk about weddings, babies and all things women loved discussing together. 

Henry suggested he stop by Charles house to give them the good news. Esther with her two children instantly decided to go to Susan’s and pushed Charles towards the club.

“My love… I am feeling you don’t want to spend time with me” Charles teased

“Charles… you know I love you but I must go and spend time with my friends” Esther pushing her husband out the door. Charles getting in Henry’s carriage and they arrived at the club. They were shown to a private room and spent the next couple of hours talking.

Word spread throughout the club that ‘The Great Lady Susan’ was getting married to the Duke of Jacaranda. All thought she would never marry again and many gentlemen coming up to congratulate this man who had been able to capture her hand. George couldn’t believe how happy he was and finally would be a man who had married the woman he loved. 

Henry standing to give a toast…

“Congratulations George for securing the hand of our lovely Susan… we pray that you will have many happy years together…. too George and Susan…”


	160. Family paintings

Susan has commissioned a series of portraits for her family and friends. Her ballroom had been turned into a temporary painter’s studio to accommodate the team of painters. They had arrived a few days after her return from Willingdon and had been painting constantly. 

Jane had been enthralled with the whole experience and had been painting alongside the commissioned painters. Her dogs had been her constant companions and watched their mistress with diligence. They only relaxed when John Christopher arrived and they could sleep on their sides. The painters in the beginning questioned her presence but once they were made aware of her status they left her to her own devices. She beamed when her father complimented her on the painting she had completed of him. He was planning to have it hang in his primary residence. 

It was the day before the wedding and John Christopher found her painting in the ballroom.

“My love, who is this handsome man you are painting?” John C teased her while looking at himself being revealed in the picture

“I am marrying him tomorrow!!” Jane turning around and wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed being pulled close to him. They were currently the only ones in the ballroom and John C took advantage. He gave her a taste of his deep passion and his kiss left her breathless. 

“Thank goodness I am marrying you tomorrow… it is becoming very difficult for me” John running his hands down her shoulders and finally rested on her waist. 

“I know…” Jane understanding as she placed her head on his chest to calm her racing heart. To distract them both she requested he sit for her so she could complete the painting. It was going to be hang in the entrance hall of their estate. 

The painters starting filing into the ballroom and were preparing for another painting. It was a painting to record the christening event of little John, Fredrick and Charlotte. 

Charlotte was thankful the boys had slept soundly and would be settled while they were being painted. She was waiting until the last minute before they were dressed in their christening clothes so they would not get spoiled. Fredrick was dressed first and Henry would keep him until she arrived down stairs dressed with little John. 

“Well, my little man.. you are looking very handsome dressed in your outfit” Henry kissing his son and smiled when Fredrick gave him a happy laugh. 

Henry kissing his wife and other son before walking to the study. He found John and George reading the newspaper. 

“Good morning gentlemen”

John taking hold of his grandson while Henry found a comfortable chair. He pulled at his neck scarf as he felt he was being strangled.

“I think fashion designers want to punish us… let’s make them the most uncomfortable clothes possible!!!” complained Henry

“I just want to wear my country gentleman wear instead of this London Dandy outfit!!!” breathed out a frustrated Henry. The older men laughing at him as they remembered the things they wore when they were younger.

“You remember the wigs” reflected George

“Hmmm… now you know why I prefer the country” commented John who was making funny faces at Fredrick who was laughing at his grandfather. 

Susan and Grace entering the room and were warmly welcome by John and George. 

“You are looking very regal today” commented Susan knowing he found these clothes uncomfortable.

“You can also have a family picture with the clothes you wish to wear” promised Susan and everyone laughed as they saw a huge smile appear on his face. 

Charlotte at this point entering with Little John who was crying. She gave him to Henry and kissed him on the check before leaving the study. She needed to change and was planning to wear Henry’s mother’s jewellery pieces today. While she was being dressed the Babbington’s arrived with their children. 

Little John settled against him and while holding his father’s beard drifted to sleep. John and Grace smiling to each other as they loved seeing Henry as a father. 

Charles entered the study… stopping and took in the picture of Henry with his son 

“Good God man…. Who are you?” teased Charles… stopping as Henry placed his fingers on his lips.

Esther following with little Charlotte and James. Susan taking charge of Little Charlotte and decided there was more room in the morning room. Once everyone was settled they waited for Charlotte to finish dressing. 

“Susan, I congratulate you on your up and coming marriage… and I hear it will be very soon” Charles commented with a knowing smile.

“Yes, we are not going to waste any more time. We are securing a marriage license today and we have been allowed to use chapel in the palace” shared Susan

Everyone looking at George to see his reaction to this but were happy to see he was content with the arrangements. He was a besotted man who had achieved his heart’s desire. He did squeeze her hand to comfort her as she was unsure of the Prince Regent’s motives. Susan was choosing to believe he would be happy for her and not cause any problems for George. 

While they were speaking they were informed the Prince Regent had arrived. Susan placing her arm through George and looked concerned.

“My dears…. It is such a happy day!!! My dear friend Susan is getting married!!! Congratulation Sir for capturing her heart. Many a man has tried since Lord Worcester. You have much to live up too as they were a united couple” exclaimed the Prince

George choosing to keep a calm face and placed his hand on Susan’s. Even though this man was to be the future King of the country he was not going to make him give up Susan.

“Yes, your royal highness… my dear Susan has made me the happiest of men” he beamed and Susan blushed at his words. He took pleasure in knowing he was the only man who was able to do this. The Prince Regent frowned slightly at this but regained his composure. 

“I hope you received my letter concerning the chapel?” the Prince asked

“Yes, Prinny.. we are happy to accept the use of it and we are very thankful in you helping us secure our marriage license” Susan keeping her voice happy and when she looked at the Prince’s face could see he was genuine in his help. 

“Jacaranda… I would like to have a word with you” the Prince Regent getting up and George suggesting the study. Tension in the room increased as everyone watched the Prince leave the room. Grace sitting next to Susan and held her hand to comfort her. Susan knew that this was not going to be a pleasant interview and feared for George.

George walking behind the Prince and closed the study door behind him…. 

“What is the meaning of this?” an angry Prince Regent demanded


	161. Scotland here we come

“What is the meaning of this?” the Prince Regent repeated.

“Lady Susan and I are engaged to be married” simply stated George as he eyed an angry Prince

“Susan had declined many proposals of marriage before and now in short period of time of your return she accepts you”

“Yes, your royal highness… what you have said is correct” calmly answered George. 

“If I give you an inducement such as property, money… would you give her up?” the prince suggested

“No, your royal highness” George firmly answered

“I will reward you handsomely if you allow me to still have my time with Susan”

“No, your royal highness. I believe Susan told you if she married your arrangement would cease” this last statement of George stopped the prince in his tracks.

He paused before he continued……..

“Come man… these types of arrangements are common and you both will benefit from it. Are you denying your future monarch?” The Prince softening his tone and was now using his status to push George.

“No, once we are married, she will be my wife, and no one’s companion” George firmly stated while still maintaining his respect towards this man. 

“Hmmm….” The Prince sitting down and stared into the corner of the room… he had gone into a trance.

George was unsure what to do and turned when he heard the door open. It was Susan and the look on his face told Susan everything. She focused her attention on him and asked what the prince wanted. A frown appearing on her face as he told her. 

“We are getting married George Jacaranda and no one is going to stop us…. Not even the future King of England” she placed her hand on her cheek and then turned towards the Prince.

“Prinny… what is the meaning of you threatening my future husband?” she demanded

“Susan… what is going to happen to me? I depend on you for so many things… you know what it is like with my wife?” pleaded the Prince

“Prinny, you have other ladies that satisfy your needs” Susan reminded him

“Yes… but you give me good advice” countered the prince

“Thank you, I can always provide it but only with my husband” Susan tightening her hold on George.

“I will not allow your marriage… you know I can control the churches” 

“Prinny, remember we made an agreement” warned Susan

“No… you will have to delay your marriage until I am happy with your arrangement with me” The Prince getting up and walked out of the house. 

Susan looking at George who placed his arms around her. He didn’t know what they were going to do. It was like he was back with his father who had denied him the chance to marry Susan. He kissed her and looked her in the eyes.

“Scotland?” he spoke the word and she nodded

Susan finding Grace and Charlotte to explain the situation. The women’s eyes opening with concern and embraced their friend. Charlotte called James asking him to arrange the carriage and horses. George kissing his daughter and promised to be back before her wedding. James had selected the fastest horses for the trip to Scotland. While Susan packed some clothes John lent his own clothes too George. 

They knew the couple had to leave post haste......

“Once we are married … he has no power” Susan stated while she wrote a letter to her solicitor. He would send a letter reminding the Prince of his agreement he signed. Susan had made sure everything had been documented and it couldn’t be disputed. 

There was still a wedding the next day and everyone else needed to continue with their planned activities. The portrait for the christening needed to continue and Susan demanded they go and start their sitting for the painting. She kissed everyone goodbye before entering the carriage with George. 

Within the hour George and Susan were off to be married in Scotland… leaving behind an anxious family worried for their safety.


	162. What are we going to do?

The shock of what had just occurred settled upon the household…. The implications of this action starting to dawn on the adults. 

Susan had defied the future King of England!!!! The Prince Regent had to power to destroy those who would support the couple!!!!

“Poor Susan… she was so happy… what are we going to do?” Grace asking John who had placed his arm securely around his wife. He was thankful he had been able to marry her without any barriers. 

“We will support Susan and George… they are adults and are allowed to marry. Susan is one of our dearest friends and we will stand by her” John firmly stated and was pleased everyone around him agreed. 

“What about Jane and John?” Charlotte whispered to Henry. 

Jane had gone quiet and had placed her head on John Christopher’s shoulder. The joy of their wedding had been interrupted by her Uncle who was making matters difficult for Susan. 

“My love, I am marrying you tomorrow or we will be making the same trip to Scotland…. Understand?” Jane whispered with a determined look in her eyes. John looking down at her and nodded. This is what made Jane tired of her family who used their status to push people around. She had always disliked the arrangements married men had with other women. It was not a secret her Uncle had many women and could gain more. He was being cruel in his actions against Susan who had been a good friend to him. 

Charlotte was clearly upset for her friend and was becoming tearful. She cuddled Fredrick closer to her and leaned down to kiss little John in Henry’s arms. Henry was able to place his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. This was certainly a serious matter that had arisen in their family. He was concerned for them all. 

After some thought Henry finally spoke….. 

“We need to go visit Jane’s father and then the Prince Regent. HRH Prince Fredrick will understand this better than all of us and can help us with his brother.” Henry decided. Charlotte looking lovingly at her husband who was always able to think clearly under stressful conditions. She lifted her head and he kissed her. 

“Henry will be able to convince them” her unwavering faith in his ability produced an overwhelming feeling of love. 

It was decided that Henry, John, John C, Kenneth and Charles would go together while leaving everyone else home to continue with the planned activities for the day. James, Nathaniel, Edward and Stanley electing to stay behind with the women and children. Everything had to appear normal from the outside… the household was preparing for the wedding. Thankfully they were not accepting any visitors and that would stop ideal gossip concerning the missing Susan. 

Henry and Charlotte had taken the boys back to the nursery. While Henry was finishing dressing, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. He turned around and smiled tenderly at his beautiful wife. She was looking worried and his gathered her to him. 

“All will be well… we are going to see if we can speak with the Prince Regent. He has to accept the change and I believe he will see reason” commented Henry while he rubbed her back slowly. 

“Henry… Sidney?” Charlotte finally speaking. Both knowing that Sidney had never gotten over their marriage. Charlotte had noticed the way he had looked longingly at her and their sons at the races yesterday. The Prince Regent could be the same and that was what worried her. He controlled so many things and could make everyone’s life difficult. 

“I know…. that is why we must act and prepare the poor man that Susan will return married”. Henry sighed and this time was comforted by Charlotte. 

“I trust you completely Henry Crowe with the future of our family” she kissed him and happily sighed when he deepened it. Both reluctantly breaking it off as Henry needed to go… but with the promise of more. 

Everyone wishing the men a successful mission, watched the carriage leave from the front windows. John C looked flustered in the carriage due to the fact Jane had just told him that she would take matters into her own hands if they couldn’t get married tomorrow. Henry placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and told him it should be alright. The men were quiet as they made their way to the primary residence of HRH Prince Fredrick.

They were received by the Prince who knew the reason for their call. When he had heard of the news of Lady Susan future marriage, he knew it was going to be problems with his brother. Susan had provided a safe place for the Prince Regent to hide from the ton. He himself had experienced the loss of mistresses and knew his brother was hurting. 

“Gentleman, I fear we are not going to be speaking about the joyous marriage of my daughter.” he directed the men to sit down.

“No, your royal highness… we are here to ask for your help concerning the marriage of Lady Susan.” Henry simply stated.

“John Christopher let me guess my daughter had told you that she is marrying you no matter what and will do what is necessary to marry you” he laughed when John C went red. 

“Sir, I would never contemplate such an action as she is to be treasured” John C answered 

“Hmm… my daughter is fiery, and her patience has run out” HRH Fredrick reflected. He knew he had extended their engagement longer than normal and had been impressed with their constraint. 

“Sir, will we still be able to get married tomorrow?” John C asked with bated breath

“Son, you are marrying my daughter and the Heywood Willingdon family will become part of the Hanover family. My brother’s matter with Lady Susan will not get in the way of our relationships” Fredrick stated. He was pleased to see all the gentlemen in the room relax.

John asking what could be done to help Susan and George. The Prince thinking about this before speaking…

“John, Kenneth and I will go and visit my brother. I want everyone else to go back to Susan’s house and help the ladies prepare for the wedding. My daughter is getting married and I want her to enjoy every moment. Henry, John C and Charles bidding the men a good day and were pleased to go home. 

Once the younger men had left the Prince turned to the John and Kenneth. He had a worried look on his face.

“My brother had taken this news badly and is acting out. He doesn’t like it when matters are taken out of his hands. Lady Susan is very important to him and he is shocked she had chosen another man over him” shared the Prince

John deciding to share the history of Susan and George to provide a better context for the prince. He knew Jane’s father had a romantic heart. John Willingdon was an expert story teller and was successful in telling the older couples story with emotion. John knew when the prince was affected and knew they had secured an ally. 

“So, Susan and George are finally going to be able to marry after all these years. I was unaware of the abuse she suffered under the hands of Lord Worcester.” The prince commented

“We need your help to deal with your brother… he is stopping Susan from being happy” John firmly stated. 

The Prince had lit a cigar and was thinking though the course of action… he needed to show loyalty to his brother but in his heart wanted to see Susan happy. They were going to have to be careful in how they manipulate the Prince Regent. 

“I will help but it is going to have to be done delicately…. we need to speak with him before he drinks himself to sleep” HRH Fredrick getting up and the two men following him to the carriage.

“Let’s hope my brother is in a better frame of mind!!!”


	163. Uncomfortable meeting

It was decided by Lavinia and Alexandra that a painting with the younger women and children would be a better idea. Grace agreeing as it would occupy them for a number of hours before the men returned. Everyone was sent to their various rooms to prepare… the little girls were very excited as they were going to be wearing their tiara’s. Everyone was finally dressed and spent the next couple of hours sitting for this portrait. Lydia and Johanna were very happy as they were holding little John and Fredrick. 

All the gentlemen who had chosen to stay happily settled themselves in the corner of the room and watched. The expectant fathers smiled every time their wife rubbed or held her stomach. James was focusing on Christina who smiled every time she looked in his direction. All men were determined to find time alone with their loved one to check on their wellbeing. 

Nathaniel was also gazing upon one Heywood woman…. Jennifer!!!

He wanted her to know he was there for her and that she could depend on him. She had been concerned with the news of Susan and had seated herself next to him in the morning room. Even though she was receiving the attention of many gentlemen including princes she was gravitating towards Nathaniel. The current crisis was showing his dependability and his importance to her. She was often glancing in his direction and was pleased he was focused on her. It made Jennifer feel safe when everything has been turned upside down. 

Grace, Lavinia, Mary and Alexandra sat in another part of the ballroom and discussed the social fall out for Susan. The outcome was dependent on the conversations the men were currently having with Jane’s father and the Prince Regent. Their thoughts turning to these men who were putting their reputations and family futures in the hands of the Princes. 

While they were contemplating this the butler brought a card and it was given to Mary. After reading it she turned white and asked for a glass of water. 

“Mary… what is the matter?”

“My brother-in-law’s have asked if they could have an interview with me” Mary answered after taking a drink. 

Mary was expecting their visit as they had seen her from a distance at the races yesterday. She finally felt she could speak with them as she had some matters to discuss with them. Tom’s letters had started to become more aggressive and threatening. She had shared these letters with her brother who boiled with anger over the language Tom was using towards Mary.

Any hopes of reconciliation were fast disappearing!!!! 

“Nathaniel… could you please come with me?” Mary asked with a shaky tone. He knew instantly what is was about and got up to leave with her. He glanced in the direction of Jennifer and noticed she was looking concerned.

“Mary, could you wait for me outside?” he walked over and spoke quietly to Jennifer. He waited until she relaxed and smiled. When he left the ballroom, he had a huge smile on his face. Mary gave him a knowing look….. Jennifer was depending on his presence and that made him an important person in her life. 

Sidney and Arthur had been shown into the morning room and waited anxiously to be received. They had been expecting to be thrown out but was relieved to be allowed the enter. They stood when Mary entered the room with her brother Nathaniel. Nathaniel holding his sister’s arm protectively and gave each man a warning stare. 

“Let me introduce my brother ‘Sir Nathaniel Ellis’… brother this is Sidney and Arthur Parker… the younger brothers of Tom” Mary refusing to call Tom her husband which was not missed by Sidney.

The Parker brothers bowing to acknowledge Mary’s brother who clearly was displeased with them. Nathaniel only giving them a slight nod before seating himself next to his sister. 

“Good morning…. Mary” Arthur happily gushed completely unaware of the tension in the room. Sidney looked embarrassed at his brother’s inability to read social settings. 

“Thank you for seeing us” commented Sidney

“We are very busy today and I can only meet with you for a short amount of time” Mary stated.

“Have you been receiving our letters?” Sidney asked

“I have appreciated your letters, but I have not changed my position in regard to the Parker family” Mary holding on tightly to her brother who nodded in agreement.

“Mary… please… could we please see the children…. It has been so long, and we don’t want them to forget us” Arthur pleaded. Mary knew he was genuinely missing them, and she had been giving his letters to them to read.

“The children have been enjoying your letters Arthur” Arthur beaming with this knowledge. 

“Mary….it has been difficult for us all” Sidney commented but his voice had taken on a threatening tone. 

Nathaniel stepping in….

“I have been horrified at my sister’s treatment … if you continue to speak in such a threatening tone I will have you thrown out!” 

Mary looking proudly at her brother who was being her knight in shining armour… something she had not had for a number of years. 

Mary finally being able to say what she wanted to these men…..

“Your brother is the one at fault for not keeping his promises as a husband and father. The children and I are well cared for and you don’t need to prop up the Sanditon project. Free yourself from the chains of that place and create a new future for your family. Your brother has long expected others to fix his messes and he needs to feel the full consequences of his choices. 

“I say let him go to debtors’ prison” Nathaniel simply stated

“Mary… don’t you have any compassion for our brother?” Arthur asked

“You were not the only one injured by that terrace fire and I have decided it is no longer going to control my life… I suggest you do the same” Mary taking hold of Sidney’s hands.

“I can’t Mary… you know he saved me all those years ago” a loyal Sidney stated

“You have paid him back in full… don’t let him use that to blackmail you” Mary commented

“I will try Mary” promised Sidney

His eyes from time to time would watch the door hoping to see if Charlotte would pass. He got his wish when she entered to find Mary. She was every inch the regal woman with her family jewels and glowed with happiness. She was rocking little John who was upset and was distracting the children. Jennifer following behind her carrying Fredrick… she was helping her sister but wanted to see Nathaniel. 

Sidney was stunned by Charlotte’s beauty and swallowed to maintain his composure. Arthur’s attention was drawn to Jennifer and he received a threatening stare from Nathaniel. Once again not reading the social setting he continued to stare at Jennifer. Jennifer becoming uncomfortable sat in the chair near Nathaniel. Charlotte also feeling uncomfortable with Sidney staring sat next to Mary. 

“Arthur… Sidney… it is so good to see you again. Henry told me you made some money off our horses!” Charlotte choosing to be polite.

“Who are you holding Charlotte?” Arthur gazing upon a mini me of Crowe. 

“This is our oldest… John…. He is our quiet one… he loves being held by his father. Henry has business at the palace today and this little one is missing him” Charlotte giving John a kiss and spoke softly to him. Thankfully he closed his eyes and was slowly drifting to sleep. 

“Fredrick?” Arthur directly attention towards Alison 

“He has a brighter personality like his father” smiled Charlotte as she thought about Henry. Sidney shifting in his seat…. He found it difficult to see her love directed towards Crowe. He had come to accept this, but it still was hard to watch. 

At this moment John C and Henry arrived from the prince’s house. Charlotte who had been worried smiled in relief as he entered the room. Without any thought she went to him and he placed his arms around her. 

“Everything will be ok… the wedding is still happening, and the prince is going to help us. You father had gone with him to see the Prince regent” Charlotte sighing out of relief and Henry kissed her forehead. He took little John in his arms and looked up to see that they had visitors. 

“Parker brothers… it is nice to see you?” he noticed Arthur intently watching Jennifer. Sidney had averted his eyes but looked guilty when Henry looked at him. 

Nathaniel giving Henry a pointed look and the men decided to end this interview. Henry commenting that there were a number of activities they needed to complete before the wedding and apologised that the men would have to leave. Everyone getting up and watched the two Parker brothers leave. 

Everyone breathing out a sign of relief for different reasons.


	164. You are a fool

Once the Parker brothers had left the house Mary breathed a sign of relief. She had finally been able to express her true feelings to these men and encourage them to free themselves from Sanditon. Even though she felt liberated she was sad.... she had finally accepted her marriage with Tom Parker was over. 

“Mary…. I don’t know how you have endured it all these years” exclaimed an angry Nathaniel

“They are certainly unusual men…” reflected Jennifer

“Don’t mind Arthur he is harmless and is not always aware of the expected social etiquette” Mary spoke gently to Jennifer. Mary had always had a soft spot for Arthur, and he had always been overshadowed by his older brothers and sister. Jennifer was getting tired of gentlemen watching her but didn’t seemed to mind Nathaniel’s attention. She nodded to make Mary happy and focused on Fredrick. 

Marry turned to watch her brother who was not convinced, and she knew he wanting to stake a claim with Jennifer. Any man of marrying age was considered a threat to him. She patted him on the arm and suggested he take Alison back to the ballroom. She had seen the way Jennifer looked at her brother and the way she asked for his advice over other people. Nathaniel didn’t have anything to worry about, but it was amusing to watch her besotted brother. 

Once they had left, she asked Henry and Charlotte to sit with her.

“I am so sorry for causing a scene with Tom’s brothers. I know they are struggling with the situation and I understand why they sought an interview. I was able to express how I truly felt and finally feel I can move forward. Tom has been making threats towards me and I have accepted we may never reconcile. I had hoped with time Tom would realise our importance but he has shown his selfishness” Mary sadly shared

“If I live the rest of my days on your estate would you be able to put up with me?” Mary asked

Charlotte embracing her friend and let her cry. It was the first time Mary had openly shared her decision with anyone and it hurt.

“You are part of our family Mary and we are privileged you have chosen our home to be your home.” Charlotte asking Henry to find Nathaniel who came to comfort his sister. He took his sister to a private space so she was able to compose herself before going back to the ballroom. 

When Mary and Nathaniel had left the room Henry gathered his wife into his arms. Charlotte grieving for her friend’s lost marriage and the pain she was living. Henry and Charlotte knew they were lucky and promised they would always cherish one another. 

Sidney and Arthur had finally arrived at the Parker house to speak with their brother. They knew Mary would never return to Tom and had to go and inform their brother. They found him in his study surrounded by models and plans. He was unshaven and looking dishevelled. On entry into the home they noticed that there was less staff. Arthur discovering from the new housekeeper that a number of the older staff had resigned when Mrs Parker had left with the children. 

“Tom, we need to talk to you about Mary” Sidney commented

“Mary… has she been able to secure more rentals for the summer… investment capital?” a hopeful Tom asked

“Tom…. Mary left you months ago…. she no longer has anything to do with Sanditon” Arthur simply stated

“Mary, left me? … no!!! she has been improving our social standing to help with Sanditon” explained a determined Tom

“Tom… you are a fool!!!” Sidney shouted at his brother

“Don’t you dare speak to your elder brother in that manner especially after I helped you years ago” reprimanded Tom. 

Sidney remembering the words of Mary……

“We can tell you that she will never return home…. your obsession had earned you a town but lost your family.” Sidney no longer holding back his anger.

“Mary… understands our dream….” Tom defending himself

“Your dream… Tom…” Arthur who had finally found his voice

“No…. it was always our dream as a family” argued Tom 

“No… your dream. I will no longer feed your obsession for this town. I want a relationship with my nieces and nephews… the only way is distancing myself from you.” Sidney getting up and stormed out of the house. 

Tom was left standing looking at his youngest brother “Well?”

“I miss Mary and the children.. you have destroyed our family Tom and I wish to have nothing to do you or your project.” Arthur looking around his family home for the last time left to catch up with Sidney. 

The two Parker brothers entered the carriage and as they headed to the club Arthur looked at Sidney

“Sidney, will Tom be alright.. he doesn’t look well”

“I don’t care…. He is the cause of my unhappiness and I will never forgive him” 

“What do you mean brother…. What did you lose… you married Eliza and have a son?”

“I never wanted to marry her… I wanted to marry Charlotte!!!”

“Charlotte?” a confused look appeared on Arthur’s face

“Yes…. that beautiful creature who has transformed one of the worst rouges”

“Henry Crowe is a very impressive man brother”

“Yes…. He was gifted a treasure and through her he has risen to be a good man” blew out a frustrated Sidney. 

“Brother … there is still hope for us…”

“I don’t have the same motivation as Crowe”

“You need to find it for your son’s sake… he can be your motivation!!!” suggested Arthur

“Yes… William is very precious to me” smiled Sidney as he thought about his boy

“I will always be there for you…. I will help brighten your world” Arthur commented trying to comfort his sad brother. 

“Thank you, Arthur”

Tom Parker was left alone in his study trying to work out why everyone was angry with him. He was only doing something for the family. 

No one seemed to understand!!!! 

He will do everything himself and show them all………


	165. The Prince Regent

Prince Fredrick was unsure what he would find when he entered the home of his oldest brother. His brother’s pride had been hurt and needed time to process the change. 

Fredrick was motivated to help because his daughter was marrying into the Heywood family and her happiness was his priority. John Christopher had honoured his daughter and was making her happy. She had had so much sadness in her life and he was thankful she was going to live a contented life. He felt he was meeting the promise he made to her mother on her death bed. 

“Let me go and see my brother first” he directed John and Kenneth to be seated in the morning room. 

He walked down the hallway towards his brother’s bedroom. He slowed his pace as he could hear female voices and knew his brother was not alone. Clearly, he was not drowning his sorrows!!!!

“Brother, it is Fredrick… I need to speak with you… if you are not too busy” Fredrick placing an emphasis on the last couple of words. 

“Come… brother” a jovial Prince Regent cried 

Fredrick entering the room and saw his brother in bed with two other women. They were wives of some lower Lords who wanted to advance their social standing with the prince. Fredrick knew their husbands would be pleased to receive favour from the future King of England. 

“Get up brother… we need to talk about a sensitive matter and need to do it in privacy” Fredrick eyeing the women who were listening closely to his words. 

Fredrick turned and walked out of the room and waited for his brother to come. The Prince Regent taking his time but eventually coming out in his robe.

“I am here to speak to you about Lady Susan….” Fredrick started to speak but was stopped by his brother placing his hand up.

“Brother… Susan can’t just change our arrangement ” simply stated the Prince Regent

“Brother…. Susan has been a very good friend to you all these years….” Fredrick commented

“I know… George Jacaranda is a good man and will look after Susan but….. “ 

“But what… clearly you are not heartbroken as you are busy with your other ladies… there will always be more who will be willing to assist you” Fredrick continued

“She gives me good advice about my investments…” 

“Brother… you know she gets her information from the Heywood’s so you could ask them directly... remember you are a member of the company which is already proving to be profitable for us all” Fredrick reminded his brother. 

“Hmmm…” reflected the Prince Regent

“Brother be a good friend and let her marry so she will be happy… it is her decision…. Her wish” Fredrick could see his brother was thinking

“Very well brother… but it must not reflect poorly on me… I don’t want people to think I have not been satisfying her” the Prince Regent finally admitting the main reason he was unhappy. He was not concerned about her marrying another but that it would reflect poorly on his virility.

“I am certain we can think up a story which will be taken up by the ton and you will be shown in a good light. John Heywood is a good storyteller and I think he has a tale we could use” Fredrick guiding his brother into the sitting room. 

John Heywood was successful in telling the story of George and Susan that the Prince Regent was moved. He cared for Susan and had to admit she deserved to find love. It would also mean he could show his affection by allowing her marriage and he would look good in the eyes of the ton. 

John, Kenneth and Fredrick were able to suggest a plan which the Prince Regent approved. The ton would be told that the couple had a private ceremony and that the Prince Regent gave her away. Their marriage in Scotland would remain a secret and only those closest to the couple would know the truth. He agreed he would host a reception for the pair at the palace to show his approval. 

“What about tomorrow? They will be expecting her to be present?” frowned the Prince Regent

“We will tell everyone she has fallen ill and didn’t want to spoil the event for Jane…. you have to look after mother since father is indisposed at the moment” Fredrick reminded his brother. 

The four men agreeing with the outcome and they left the Prince Regent to his bedroom exercise. 

John Heywood thanking Fredrick for negotiating with his brother. 

“John… we are family and I will make sure you are taken care off… John C had made my daughter very happy and I am grateful”

The three older men arrived at Susan’s and was treated to a hero’s welcome. Everyone was relieved to hear that a truce had been negotiated with the Prince and that Susan was free to be happy. Grace writing a letter for Susan to tell her the outcome and that the letter for the solicitor would never be sent. 

Jane giving her father an embrace and telling him how much she loved him. He had shown his romantic heart and fought for her and the Heywood family. Fredrick was moved at her affection and felt they had become closer. 

Everyone’s thoughts now turning to the wedding of Jane and John Christopher!!!!

Jane returned home with her father willingly and they enjoyed a quiet dinner together. Everything would change for Fredrick as his little girl would become a married woman tomorrow. His thoughts turning to when she had been a little girl and wondered where all the years had gone. 

“Papa…. I will still be your little girl and you can always visit us” Jane taking her father’s hand. 

“I know…. You have picked a good man and his family will care for you” 

“Thank you, Papa for letting me marry for love”

“I promised your mother…” 

“I wished she could be here tomorrow…… I miss her everyday” a tear escaping from Jane’s eyes as she thought about her mother. She looked at her father and could see tears in his own eyes. 

“Jane…I loved you mother very much and was sorry I couldn’t give her the life I wanted for her… but she still loved me. I want you to have the life she couldn’t have” Fredrick shared and embraced his daughter. 

He kissed her forehead and told her to go and sleep… tomorrow was going to be a busy day for them all.


	166. Jane and John Christopher

John Christopher was up early and his father found him in the library. John settling himself in his normal chair and lit his pipe. The two men sitting in comfortable silence both knowing it was a significant day. John was going to see his oldest son marry and would be starting his own family. He had been proud of his son’s respect for Jane and the care he displayed towards her. John had come to love Jane like his own daughters and knew she would support his son in the responsibilities that lay ahead. 

“Son, today you will be making promises that will impact not only your life but Jane’s. You are promising to love and protect her to your dying days. There will be good, bad and ugly times in your marriage, but you need to be wholly committed to one another”

“I will Papa…” John C commented

“I am thankful you grew up in a happy home and that you have seen many successful marriages, but we know that is not always the case”

“Yes…” John thinking about Mary”

“Guard your love, your marriage and ensure it is a priority in your life…. selfishness should not play a part… it destroys marriages” John shared with his son. 

While John was speaking with John C Jane was up preparing for her wedding day…. something she thought would never happen. She knew it would a number of hours before people would start arriving, so she decided to go for a walk in the gardens. Her dogs more than willing to go as they were missing the open spaces of the country. 

Jane walked the gardens and pulled out a letter John C had given to the night before. He had instructed her to only read it on the morning of the wedding. She had been so tempted to read it but instead held it in her hand as she slept. 

She found a quiet space and sat down… her heart beating as she opened the letter from her beloved. 

“My Jane,

Today you and I will be joined as man and wife. It is something I have wished since the day I first met you at the palace all those months ago. 

You are my beautiful angel who has added much joy to my life. 

I promise I will love and cherish you. I will endeavour to be the best man for you and our children.

Always yours

John C

Jane pressing the letter to her lips as she thought about her love and his words. She was going to reward him in full when they were finally alone. She no longer blushed at the thought….. calmly going back to her father’s house to prepare for her wedding. 

Grace had decided to help Jane prepare for her day. She knew Jane was missing the presence of her mother and Grace wanted to support her daughter-in-law. She found Jane staring at a picture of her mother and it was clear she had been crying. 

“Your mother will always be with you” Grace softly spoke and was able to break Jane from her thoughts. Grace walking over to embrace this lovely girl who was missing her mother on one of her most important days. 

“I know… I just wish she was here today” She shared. Grace holding her as the tears of loss flowed. It was something that would occur whenever an important event occurred, and Grace was determined she would be there as a mother. She helped Jane dressed in the beautiful gown designed by Susan.

“You look like a princess, Jane…” Grace check that everything was in its right place and the two walked to the carriage for the journey to the chapel. 

They arrived at the chapel and were meet by John and Fredrick. John kissing his future daughter-in-law on the cheek and welcomed her to the family. Grace had spoken to Jane in the carriage and took the arm of her John.

Early at Susan’s house Lydia, Johanna and the Parker girls were looking out the front windows as there seemed to be a crowd outside their home. 

“Charlotte… why are there people watching our house?” Lydia asked

“They want to see what we are wearing” simply stated Charlotte

“Don’t they have anything else to do?” Johanna asked

“No, clearly not!!! ” John stated. Henry was checking his father-in-law was dressed correctly and had retied his cravat. 

“Thank goodness… you know how to dress like a London dandy” he teased and got the reaction he wanted from Henry. 

“John…..” Henry knew his father-in-law was joking. 

Charlotte and Mary lining up all the children to check they were presentable. Both women reminding them they had to be on their best behaviour. Each little child had been allocated an adult who would look after them. Mary and Charlotte purposely allocating the Parker girls to Jennifer and Henry to his Uncle Nathaniel. 

“We are leaving now for the palace and you must be on your best behaviour…. “Charlotte looking every child in the eyes to see they understood the instruction. She lingered on Lydia and Johanna who gave her a sly smile. Charlotte was thankful their boys were settled and hoped they would sleep during the service. Everyone was commenting how darling they looked in their outfits. 

“Make sure everyone smiles for the crazy people who are waiting to watch us leave!!!” laughs Henry. 

The whole family slowly exiting the home and waited to be assisted into the carriages. There seemed to be more people outside and out of instinct Henry placed his free arm around her wife. Mary thought she had seen Sidney, Arthur and Diana in the crowd. Nathaniel had seen the Parkers and gave them a warning stare before helping the children into the carriages. 

Everyone arrived at the chapel and were allocated their seating. It was very different from the weddings in Willindgon. 

“John C is looking very nervous” Charlotte observed

“Well…. you are waiting for the woman you love to arrive and hope she hasn’t decided you are not good enough” Henry taking hold of her free hand. 

“Henry… I couldn’t wait to marry you” Charlotte tenderly smiled. She knew he often doubted himself even though he appeared confident. 

“Hmmm…” he smiled and intwined his fingers with hers. While they waited, they gazed on their little boys who were snuggled in their arms and on the point of falling asleep. 

The signal was made, and everyone stood for the various member of the royal family to enter the chapel. Once they were seated Jane and her father made their entrance. Jane and John Christopher spent the entire service focused on each other. They made their promises and John C placed a ring on Jane’s finger. The Viscount and Viscountess finally being introduced to the church with beaming faces.

“Finally, my love” Jane whispered into her husband’s ears who couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.


	167. What should I do?

“My love… it appears I have become ill and was unable to attend Jane and John Christopher’s wedding. It seems the ton fear for my health” Susan laughed as she read a London paper. 

“I am going to have to look after you more carefully Lady Susan Jacaranda” George commented while leaning over from his side of the bed to give her a soft kiss.

“Hmm… yes…. Husband” Susan placing her other hand on the side of his face and returned his kiss in full.

Susan and George made it to Scotland in record time and had been promptly married by the local owner of the Inn. The man shaking his head when the older elegant couple asked for his services… the marriage was witnessed by two of his regular drinkers. 

They spent their wedding night at the Inn and enjoyed the private pleasures of being alone. The passion for each other had made them breathless and neither had ever experienced such intensity of emotion. Susan finally experiencing the full joy being with a man she loved with ever part of her being. She couldn’t sleep and enjoyed watching George her husband sleep with a smile on his face. 

The only regret they had was not having their family and friends present. It was the main reason Susan was searching the papers for news about the wedding or christenings while they enjoyed breakfast in bed. After one night in Scotland they were already on their way back to London. It has now been 10 days since they had left London. 

“My love, it says that due to your illness the Christenings for Lord John and Lord Fredrick has been delayed. It looks like we will be able to attend it” George smiled and kiss the forehead of his wife who was overcome with emotion. George knew she wanted to be present for this event… Susan saw Charlotte as a daughter.

“Here is an account of the wedding…..” Susan reading out the article to George

‘The wedding of Lady Jane Hanover to the Viscount Heywood Willingdon was witnessed today by a number of the royal family and the family of the Viscount Heywood. A number of foreign princes and princesses were also present for the marriage. The only main note of absence was Lady Susan Worcester due to illness. Lady Jane was wearing a specifically designed gown from the favoured dress maker of Lady Susan. The reception being hosted by the Prince Regent who performed the toast for the couple……’

The article commenting about the fashion and the various guests who attended. Susan was happy that Charlotte and Henry were mentioned and the new christening date for their twin sons. Susan looking at George hopefully and smiled when he nodded. 

“Now Lord Jacaranda before we leave you have to take care of your sick wife” Susan sighed as George pulled her close to him and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. 

Diana and Eliza were also reading the social sections of the paper at the breakfast table. Diana and Arthur were currently staying with Sidney. Sidney was relieved to have other people to speak to….even though his siblings were silly at times they at least loved him and didn’t criticise him.

“Look Eliza… the writer comments about the lovely Mary Parker who is a close friend of the Hanover and Heywood family” Diana exclaimed

Eliza grabbing the paper and read the description of Mary’s gown and that she danced with HRH Prince Fredrick. Eliza huffed at this development… she was getting nowhere in improving her social standing. 

Sidney and Arthur had joined the ladies …. reading their own papers. 

“The ton is talking about the up and coming marriage of Lady Susan!!!” Diana commented

“Who is she marrying?” a surprised Eliza asked

“The Duke of Jacaranda” answered Diana

“Brother haven’t you meet this man at a ball and the club?” Arthur asked 

“Yes but I was unaware of his connection with Lady Worcester”

“It is a romantic story like you and Eliza…. The Duke had been forced to marry another lady for money and after 20 years they have been able to find one another again” Diana shared the information she had gained from her visits to her friends. 

“Hmmm” Sidney burying his head into the paper .... after a moment excused himself from the table and spent the rest of his day in the study. Arthur choosing to let his brother have time alone. 

The morning mail arrived. Sidney was surprised to receive an invitation to the Christening of Lady Charlotte Grace Babbington, Lord John Charles Crowe Eastings and Lord Fredrick Edward Crowe Eastings. He knew he was invited because he was considered a close friend of Babbington and Crowe. 

What should he do?


	168. I am pleased for you

It had been a week since the wedding of Jane and Christopher…..full of engagements and events for the various family members. Even though they were in London everyone was busily engaged in various business dealings for their investment company and family estates. The women playing key roles in building their family wealth and legacies. It was a normal occurrence to find the Heywood women working alongside their husbands or betrothed. Henry, Edward and Stanley happily enjoying their wife’s presence, but most importantly sharing everything with them.

Christina would be found in the stables with James. Alex and Henry were regularly with them as the little boys were receiving riding lessons. James who had been pleased with their progress knew they would be ready to start riding their own horses when they returned to Willingdon. Christina was in deep thought while she brushed 'Willingdon' when a familiar voice brought her out of her mussing…

“Christina… your Papa is back!!!” George exclaimed joyfully. He laughed as his daughter rushed to give him a long embrace. 

“Papa… I am so happy you are back” she smiled up into his face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. James coming up and the men shook hands.

“We arrived back early this morning and when you were not home, I assumed you must be at the stables. I needed to come and see your face child… to know you are well” he had placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her face.

“I am well Papa… James has looked after me… I am just happy you are home” Christina bursting with energy which made both James and George smile. George relieved that his rushed marriage had not created any tension for his daughter. James and Christina filling him in on all the family news. George laughing when informed he and Susan had been married in the palace chapel a couple of days ago. 

“My father will be able to give you the full account of what occurred with the prince regent. All we know is the Prince Regent is putting on a reception party for you both next week” James informs George. 

It really didn’t matter to George as he had married his Susan and they were extremely happy. George asking if they were ready to return to the house. Christina talking non-stop in the carriage and George sat back enjoying hearing his daughter's happy voice. Most was regarding her wedding and the decision she needed Susan’s help with. George telling his daughter Susan had been talking constantly about the arrangements that still needed to be complete for her stepdaughter’s wedding.

“Really… Papa?”

“Susan adores you my child… you can depend on her counsel and love” 

They arrived entering Susan’s house and they rushed to greet her. Susan overcome with emotion as everyone lavished their love on her. 

“How are you Christina? There are so many things we need to complete before your wedding.” smiled Susan

“I am well… but I want to hear about your trip to Scotland” Christina excitedly commented. 

The two women sitting down and had a long talk about the countryside and the trip. George observing the way they held each other’s hands and the joy of Christina’s face as she listened to Susan. George sighed and happily watched the two most important women in his life. 

John proposing the men head to the club to let the women catch up… Grace had told him that there were a few matters concerning the christening and reception. She was relieved Susan was back as she had organised most of the day and it was complex. 

John and Henry sending out a number of messages to their family to meet them at the club. They were directed to a private room and settled into the comfortable furniture. John going into detail concerning the final outcome with the Prince Regent. 

“Thank you” George couldn’t say more as he was overwhelmed by their efforts to assist them… putting their reputations on the line for his marriage. 

“We fight for our family and that is what you are… we are very happy you will be moving to Willingdon!!!” smiled John. 

Henry going on to explain they had a property that would suit the couple….. in fact it was the property next to James and Christina’s. The sale being completed with a handshake. George beamed and couldn’t wait to tell his Susan their news. 

“Good morning” walked in Prince Fredrick and Kenneth Eastbourne. 

“I hear you were only married a couple of days ago… congratulations… you should hear my brother’s vivid description of the wedding” Fredrick laughing while shaking George’s hand. George thanking the prince for his help.

“I would suggest you read the newspaper accounts, so you don’t get caught out” teased Henry

The group of gentlemen continued to grow as more arrived from their various locations. Stanley and Edward had personally transported their wives to Susan’s house before coming to the club. They were very protective of their pregnant wives and only left them if they were with their mothers or sisters. Henry was also making sure Charlotte rested and didn’t overdo herself. Alice was due while he was a way and was thankful for this lady’s constant assistance.

Everyone one was settled in various small groups when a note arrived for Henry. Sidney and Arthur had arrived and were asking if they could speak with him. Henry asking the servants to allow the men to enter. Sidney and Arthur not expecting the number of the gentlemen were taken aback. 

They joined Henry and Charles. 

“Thank you for meeting with us… I see you are already with a number of gentlemen” Sidney eyeing the elite of English society.

“It is no trouble… everyone here is family” Henry commented

“I wanted to thank you for the invitation to your children’s christening” Sidney hesitating and was lost for words

“You are one of our oldest friends and we wish for you to be there with us” Henry stated and placed his hand on Sidney’s shoulder. Sidney looking at his friend and could see Henry was genuine in his words. 

“Thank you… could Arthur also come? we are hoping we might see our nieces and nephews” Sidney looking hopefully at his friends. Mary had given them permission to agree if they were asked… 

“Yes…. Mary told me you will have limited time with them in her presence. Also Arthur… I need to let you know Lady Jennifer and Sir Nathaniel Ellis are courting.” Henry commented and hoped Arthur would be appropriate with his interactions with Jennifer. 

Their conversation was interrupted by John who stood to make a speech. 

“Gentleman we have had a number of significant events in our families. Our bonds continue to strengthen but it important we support each other. 

John calling up Henry…. placing his hand on Henry's shoulder

“Son, you may not realise but it is 2 years today that Charlotte and I found you on the side of the road near our estate. You were near death… drunk and we didn’t know if you were going to last the night. You have proven to be a fighter and have become a precious family member.” John stopping as he was overcome with the words he was saying.

“I asked Henry … who he wanted to be?.... he stands before you today an honourable man who had proven loyal to his wife and family. Son, you have not touched a drop of alcohol since that time and I am proud of you….” John giving Henry an embrace and every family member getting up to show their support of him. 

Henry sitting down sharing he was thankful he was no longer the man who was a drunk and source of amusement. 

“Henry… how did you stop?” Arthur quizzed him

“It has gotten easier but in moments of weakness I remember what happened to me last time when I had a bottle in my hand” Charles laughing at Henry as he recounted the story. 

“Yes…. my Charlotte is a fiery one… she purposely placed a scarecrow in one of our fields I pass everyday as a friendly reminder” Henry tenderly smiled as he thought about his dear wife. 

The men moved back to the discussion about the Christening. Henry suggested Sidney bring his son so William could see his cousins. Sidney thanking Henry for the idea and was grateful they were being given an opportunity to see their family. 

Sidney placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder and told him he was pleased for Henry. Henry knowing it was hard for his friend… thanked him for those words.


	169. Nathaniel and Jennifer

Grace found Jennifer reading in the conservatory wanting to speak to her about the various changes that had occurred in her life. Yesterday Nathaniel had asked John if he could court Jennifer and was pleased to be allowed. Jennifer who had been determined never to marry willingly agreed to the courtship. 

There a been a number of events that had led to the courtship of the pair. 

Jennifer and Nathaniel had been growing closer as they spent time more together. Since the other adults had many responsibilities the pair were often asked to entertain the children. Nathaniel was great fun and endeared himself to the little ones. In the process revealing his true nature for Jennifer to observe. 

“You can’t hide behind pretence… children are open…. our little ones love him, and you can see they trust him” Grace shared. 

They watched Nathaniel comforted Johanna who had been teased by Lydia and needed his support. The four Parker children all basking under the love of their Uncle and they sought his company whenever he was present.

Mary had also told Jennifer about her brother when they were children. He had protected her from their father and she regretted not telling him sooner about the problems in Sanditon. Jennifer found his protective nature towards his family very attractive. 

“You are the first woman who had been able to gain my brother’s full attention… I have never seen him this way” Mary deciding to be open about her brother’s affection towards Jennifer. 

“Really?”

“Yes… he looks at you the way Henry does at Charlotte” Mary smiled as Jennifer blushed

The family were very popular…. Jennifer being unmarried found herself being targeted by many gentlemen. Jennifer was finding the experience overwhelming but when Nathaniel was present there were no difficulties. 

“I never have to worry when I am at events… Nathaniel is always around to help me” 

“Ahhh… Jennifer… my brother is making sure you also don’t forget him as there are other men taking your attention” laughed Mary

“Ohhh… he shouldn’t worry”

“I think maybe you need to tell him dear…. Henry tells me my brother had been very focused during their morning boxing sessions”. Mary gently telling Jennifer

Mary knew the very reason why… 

The previous evening the family had attended a dinner hosted by Prince Fredrick. The majority of the guest had attended the wedding and Jennifer had attracted the attention of two princes. They both had been calling on her every day and asking to be seated next to her at the dinner the previous night. Jennifer was being her happy self but was being watched jealously by Nathaniel. Mary observed her brother as he struggled to cope with the increased attention but also his own feelings. 

Mary had been right that the trip to London would sort out her brother’s feelings towards Jennifer. 

The Princes had monopolised Jennifer’s time and Nathaniel had been unable to spend time with her. He was frustrated and worried. He feared she would be taken away from him and knew in his heart she was the one… his future wife. 

While Mary was having a conversation with Jennifer.... Henry was speaking directly to Nathaniel. He had watched the poor man during the dinner and wanted to encourage him to speak with Jennifer.

“You need to tell her how you truly feel… don’t waste time” Henry sharing his own experience with Charlotte. 

John who had been watching this blossoming relationship gave his blessing to Nathaniel. 

After returning from the gym Nathaniel search the house for Jennifer… she was playing with his nieces. Jennifer was giving Jenny a cuddle as the little girl needed to be comforted. Nathaniel at that moment started imagining her with their children. She looked up and smiled when she saw it was Nathaniel. Jennifer now could see he looked at her in a particular way and it stirred up emotions she had only just started recognising. 

“Good morning” he spoke looking at her directly in the eyes

“Good morning” she lowered her eyes as his intense stare was overpowering

“Is it possible we could go for a walk?” Nathaniel asked hopefully. The children all cheering as they thought they were included… Mary walking into the room and thankfully saved Nathaniel.

“Your Uncle needs to talk to Jennifer about a personal matter…. I am going to take you for a walk” Mary spoke to her children… while watching both Nathaniel and Jennifer’s faces turn red. 

All the children in the house were gathered together and walked over to the park. Mary suggesting the couple walk in another direction to have some privacy. 

Nathaniel found a bench seat and asked if Jennifer would join him. She smiled as he took hold of her hands….

“Jennifer…. You have become one of the most woman in my life and I want to be given the opportunity to court you with the intention of asking you to marry me” he took a quick breath to control his emotions. He was relieved when she squeezed his hand and he raised her hands to his lips.

Jennifer had not spoken as she was calming her own fluttering heart. She knew she wanted to say something and looked up into his face. 

“Nathaniel… I told you I didn’t want to marry but you changed my mind… it has always been you” she spoke and watched as a huge smile spread across his face. 

“Good… but I warn you I am not in favour of long courtships” he seriously spoke

“Very well…. You have till my brother’s wedding to ask for my hand or you might find I will be asking you” replied Jennifer. She looked at his face which was relaxed and no longer strained. She placed her arm through his and they watched the children play in the distance. The couple speaking about the future and the plans Nathaniel had for his estate. Jennifer listening to his ideas and making her own suggestions. 

Mary from the distance saw when Nathaniel had been successful in sharing his feelings and smiled at Jennifer’s reaction. She walked over to ensure social standards were maintained. She congratulated the couple in entering a courtship and laughed when Jennifer had given Nathaniel a deadline to propose. Everyone heading back to the house for the young couple to announce their news. That evening the family shared a dinner together to celebrate this important moment in Nathaniel’s and Jennifer’s life. 

The next morning Grace spoke about the changes… Grace knew the proposal would follow shortly as she had observed the pair together…. in reality they had been in a courtship but neither had realised it at the time. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I am very happy, contented, excited but also scared” 

“Hmmm…. You will be able to cope… you are a strong woman who has much to offer… we are pleased you have chosen Nathaniel… he is a good man who will cherish you… I would not give you up for anything less” Grace smiled and kissed the forehead of her daughter. 

Mother and daughter spending time together as they shared their hopes and dreams for the future.


	170. Not again

Fredrick was enjoying the attention Susan was giving him… he was smiling and gurgling at her. He finally snuggled into her and happily closed his eyes. Charlotte smiling as it gave her time with John who was enjoying his closeness to his mother. 

“They are gorgeous boys…. I have missed seeing them every day” Susan leaning down to give Fredrick a kiss. 

“They are growing so quickly” Charlotte leaning down to nuzzle the head of John who moved even closer to his mother. 

Charlotte closing her eyes briefly as she was feeling tired. Susan noticing took on a concerned look. Thankfully Alice was due soon and she would insist Charlotte have a rest. To Susan’s relief Alice arrived and they went to the bedroom. 

“Lady Crowe… Lady Jacaranda has been saying you have been looking tired” Alice giving Charlotte a pointed look. If Susan was not so worried, she would have smiled at being called Lady Jacaranda for the first time in her home. 

“Alice…. should I be concerned?” a worried tone appearing in Charlotte’s voice. Susan who had been supporting Charlotte during the examination placed a protective arm around her. 

“Everything seems to be progressing, but I caution you Lady Crowe… I believe you started feeling this way before. I will be recommending you start taking my broth again to increase your strength. You are nursing two hungry boys and growing an another little one the same time” Alice reminding Charlotte. 

Alice also checking on Victoria and Alison while they were at Susan’s house. Alison was still suffering from morning sickness and Alice was able to provide some tea leaves that would provide relief. Victoria was only suffering from a little morning sickness and was tired. The older ladies thanking Alice for her assistance…. Alice voicing her concern for Charlotte and Alison. Susan, Grace and Alexandra frowning at this news

“I strongly recommended bed rest for the next couple of days for Charlotte and Alison. I would recommend you return to Willingdon….. it is quieter and not as demanding as London” Alice spoke

After Alice had left Grace, Alexandra and Susan checked finding each lady sound asleep. Susan stayed with Charlotte, Grace with Alison and Alexandra with Victoria. The men arrived back from the club joyous, but it was soon replaced by worry as they were told Alice’s recommendations. Thankfully the women had woken up feeling refreshed and everyone was relieved. 

“My love…” Henry leaning down to kiss her. He lowered himself next to her and gathered her to him. This being replicated by Edward and Stanley as they held their precious wives. 

Charlotte and Henry decided they would travel home directly after the wedding. They both agreed it was best for her health and wellbeing. Henry leaving Charlotte to feed their little boys who sensed there was a problem and just wanted to be near their mother. 

Henry meeting Edward in the hallways and was not surprised they were planning to go home after the wedding. The men between them would coordinate their travel arrangements. 

Henry found Susan and George, John and Grace, Alexandra and Kenneth talking amongst themselves. Grace and Susan were concerned for the health of the girls.

It was two weeks before the wedding, but they felt they needed to go home. 

“Henry, Edward… you need to take Charlotte and Alison home. Their lives are worth more than attending a wedding” Grace started to become upset as she was worried. John placing his arm around her. 

Charlotte and Alison had been determined to attend the wedding and they had decided to leave the day after the wedding.

“That is too long…. John and Jane are already home” firmly stated Grace. John and Jane had elected to go home to Willingdon for their honeymoon. It was quiet and away from prying eyes. 

“Grace…” Henry tried but was stopped by his mother-in-law

“I will pack for you myself… you must go home after the Christening” Grace making the final decision for the couples. She got up and went to inform her daughters of the decision. After a lengthy discussion Charlotte and Alison agreed with their mother’s wise advice. 

Christina and James had gone to discuss what they could do to help the family. Christina making a suggestion that would help everyone. 

“Susan…. do you think we could be married in Willingdon instead of London?” 

“Hmm.. yes… your father and I can arrange legal matters, so it is possible. Are you sure?” Susan asked not wanting Christina’s day to be less than what was planned. 

“I confess I would rather be married in our small church in Willingdon…” Christina shared and was rewarded with a kiss from James. 

He was not looking forward to the formal wedding and was yearning for his home. Their horses had competed successfully, but they needed further training before he entered them in the larger carnivals. He was anxious to get home and continue his work. 

Grace going up to embrace her future daughter-in-law and cried from relief. Christina happy to be able to bring much joy.

It was decided the Crowe Eastings, Parker’s, Heywood’s, South Rosiling’s, Jacaranda’s and Nathaniel Ellis would be travelling back to Willingdon the day after the christening. The Eastbourne’s and Eastings would arrive a week before the wedding. 

There were numerous business meetings brought forward, wagons filled and luggage sent home. They had acquired more horses and James had to ensure they were prepared for the journey. Henry and Edward were tasked at hiring more guards for the journey home. The expectant mothers were required to rest and enjoy the various visits from their family members. The most popular visitors for Charlotte was ‘Lydia and Johanna’. 

There was only 3 days until the Christening and there was much to be done!!!!


	171. What can we do for you?

Henry had permanently stationed himself in their bedroom. A desk had been positioned near the bed and all their business papers were neatly piled in an organised manner. There were a number of business deals currently in play and needed instant decisions now they were going immediately home. 

“I may be on bedrest, but I can still use my mind!!” Charlotte reminding him while reading a business report. 

One urgent matter was the renovations of the home they had purchased next to Susan’s. Henry had engaged the same architectural company they used for their own estate in Willingdon. Preliminary plans had been drawn up and the couple were assessing the suggested changes and work schedules. 

“They are well thought out and make the house more practical to use. I like the idea of more glass skylights to bring more light into the home” Charlotte commented. She looked to see who had drawn the plans and noticed James Stringer’s name neatly printed. 

Henry’s face had become serious… it reminded him of the events around the gentleman’s last visit in Willingdon. Charlotte placing her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her. 

“My love, I chose you….” she firmly stated and was pleased when he smiled. He leaned down and her eager lips met his. When they finally broke apart Charlotte could see he was relaxed and they could continue with their discussion. 

“We still need to talk to Mr Stringer about these plans… I would like these changes to be made” Charlotte commented while drawing her suggestions. Henry writing a letter to be delivered to the firm. Henry would meet Mr Stringer at the club as he had a number of other meetings. 

“Good… I must say I am enjoying being treated like a Queen” Laughs Charlotte. She had realised she had been over taxing herself and was feeling her energy returning. The door to their room opened watching Lydia and Johanna walk in with their little charges. John and Fredrick were clearly hungry and had been crying. Grace was walking behind them and had to stifle a laugh as the twins were looking frustrated. 

“Charlotte… we tried to calm them, but they will not stop crying” Johanna looking worried as she passed Fredrick to his mother. 

“John is normally so happy” Lydia commented as Henry took John from her. He waited until Charlotte had positioned Fredrick before settling John with her. There was instant silence as the hungry boys received their fill. Henry going to pour her a glass of water… she became easily dehydrated while feeding the boys. 

“Thank you, my love” smiled Charlotte… she never had to ask him as he knew what she needed. 

Grace was going to spend a couple of hours with Charlotte as Henry needed to have a meeting with Charles. There were growing problems with the Sanditon project and they needed to decide a course of action. The men were worried about their friend Sidney… they wanted to help and it was rumoured he had broken with his brother. 

Henry was not going alone…. Nathaniel was acting as a representative for his sister and wanted to set the ground rules concerning the Parker children at the christening. 

They arrived at the club and found Charles in one of the private meeting rooms. Charles and Henry both brought their paperwork for this investment. Lady Denham had also been sending Babbington letters outlining her figures and observations. Visitor numbers have been down this year which had resulted in smaller revenue streams. Tom had been asking for more money from Lady Denham and she was becoming fearful of her investment. 

“How much have you invested?” Nathaniel asked and nodded when Henry had pointed to the figure.

“It is only a small amount and will not cause us any hardships if we lose it” Charlotte and Henry had accepted the investment was lost. 

“How about you Babbington?” Henry asked

“I have invested more than you…. Sidney often got me to agree to invest more after a drinking session” admitted Charles

“What would happen if Sanditon fails?” Henry pushed his friend

“It would set us back but not significantly… Esther is more worried about her Aunt who is heavily invested” reflected Charles. He had been surprised by the amounts he had contributed over the years. 

The men telling Nathaniel about the ‘Great Lady Denham’ and the control she had over the area of Sanditon. 

“If the project fails, she will be able to take over the assets of the town… it might be the best outcome for everyone” Henry commented while reading the Sanditon paperwork before them. 

“What about Mary and the children?” Nathaniel frowned as he was seeing the debts that still were owed. He had spent the last two years ridding himself of his father’s estate debts and didn’t want that to be placed on little Henry’s head. 

“With the help of the Prince Regent we were legally able to separate them from Tom Parker. Any debt will not be passed onto his family. In regard to any assets or inheritance there is nothing… it is in the bricks and mortar which is mortgaged to the hill.” Henry shared watching Nathaniel who had taken on a stormy look. 

It was at this moment Sidney and Arthur Parker had been directed to the room. Henry had written a direct message to Sidney and the men knew it was about their brother Tom. Nathaniel had grown extremely angry and silently watched the two Parker brothers. 

“Thank you for coming… we need to speak to you about Sanditon” Henry deciding to start the meeting

“We have broken with our brother and like you are facing losses” Sidney stated 

“What can we do to help you?” Henry leaning towards his friend. 

Sidney was surprised by this statement… he had come prepared to fight and defend himself concerning the failed project. 

“Most of Eliza’s wealth paid off the majority of the debts and has significantly reduced our income” Sidney deciding to be honest with his friends. 

“What can we do to help you…. not Eliza?” Charles leaning forward

“We will help you and your son but not Eliza….” Henry unrepentantly stated… he was not going to help a woman who had spread rumours about his wife and family

“I have a small amount of my own money left which I have been able to keep separate from my wife” Sidney shared and ignored the look of shock from his brother.

“How much?” Henry asked and nodded once he was told. His friend had once build a significant fortune and his brother had rendered him dependent on Eliza’s money. 

“I promise you friend… we will do what we can to help you improve your own financial position.” Henry placing his hand on Sidney’s shoulder to show his support of his friend. Sidney who was overwhelmed with this offer couldn’t speak and only nodded his thanks. 

Everyone in the room preparing for the failure of the Sanditon project as it was now in the hands of Tom Parker!!!!!

Nathaniel who had observed the whole conversation felt sorry for the two Parker brother. Like Mary they were victims of Tom Parker’s obsession. He understood why Mary was allowing these men to see the children. He was going to show compassion for them but was still going to put Mary and the children first.

“Mr Parker… my sister is allowing you to see the children but there will be strict rules concerning the interactions. This event will determine your future relationship with the children, so I suggest you follow her every wish” Nathaniel was happy to see them nodding at his words. 

“We have missed seeing them” Arthur shared

“Mary has written a letter outlining what is to occur and you need to sign this agreement.” Nathaniel passing over the letter. Sidney and Arthur reading it and without hesitation signed the document. 

“Thank you” Nathaniel taking it and promised to give it to his sister when they returned home.

Henry breathing out a sigh of relieve after these two serious matters have been addressed. He and Charlotte had spoken at length about how they could help his friend and she supported whatever action he wished to take. 

The men finally shaking hand and headed back to their various homes.


	172. Sorting out loose ends

Susan slowly woke up smiling as she enjoyed being held securely by her husband. In her wildest dreams she had never thought she would be this happy. She didn’t want to wake George, so she remained in her current position and thought about the coming day. 

There was so much to achieve!!!!

In her mind she listed off all of the various establishments and people she needed to visit. George had told her what had been done for them in dealing with the Prince Regent. Prince Fredrick was going to be one of the first people they would be visiting. George would not let his wife visit anyone alone and wanted to support her in everything. 

The Prince Regent had kept his word and as expected took credit for the union and streams of congratulations from the ton flowed. Susan knew that they were going to have visit him and in fact received a request from the regent. George was pleased it was addressed to the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda.

“I can hear you thinking.....” George kissing the top of her head. Susan turning around to face him.

“Good morning” Susan smiled and happily receive her first kiss of the day.

“Hmmm… I am guessing we have a full day of visits?” 

“Yes… I have to make sure everything is perfect for Christina” Susan spoke and was thinking about the various arrangements.

“Susan…. I know we have many matters today but first I need your time” George spoke softly, and the couple were one of the last in the house to have breakfast that morning. 

After their marriage George had asked Susan about her accident and the extent of her injuries. He was shocked that Susan had received little medical help and it was her maid who tended to her injuries. George suggesting before they left for Willingdon she visit a specialist to make sure there were no other lasting conditions. 

“I couldn’t bear if I lost you because we were unaware of any problems” he was thankful she agreed. He also promised he would have a medical assessment as a way of showing his support. Alice had arranged for the best doctor to visit their home and the ton would not be surprise since it was general knowledge Lady Crowe was expecting again. 

After they both had been examined, they headed out for their busy visiting schedule. George amazed at his wife’s energy and patience in dealing with the ton. He happily sat back letting her manage all matters and only interrupted if he felt she was being disrespected. Her efficiently in dealing with the various establishments astounded him and he beamed at her intelligence. Everyone who observed him made the commented the Duke of Jacaranda was besotted with his wife and respected her position in society. 

They finally arrived at the palace and waited to be received by the Prince Regent. John had sent a message to Prince Fredrick and he happened to arrive at the same time as the couple. 

“Good afternoon your graces!!!” he exclaimed and observed their happy faces. He had come to support them and make sure his brother played nice. 

“Finally....the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda have come to visit me!!!” cried the Prince Regent as he walked into the reception room. Susan tightening her hold on George and he placed his other hand on hers.

“Your royal highness” both performing the expected protocols. 

“Please… sit down…” he directed them towards a table which had been set up for afternoon tea. 

“I wish to apologise for my behaviour when we last saw each other” the Prince Regent started speaking. 

“Thank you” a relieved Susan spoke

“I am pleased for you Susan… I know you have been lonely and clearly marriage is agreeing with you… I envy you” 

“We would like to thank you for hosting a reception for us but matters have arisen and we are going back to Willindgon after the christening” George spoke. Susan explaining the present condition of Charlotte and Alison. The Prince Regent becoming concerned and asked how the women were. He had come to see the family as his own. 

“I will let my daughter know as she will want to go and visit her friends. I will go myself as I have to see those little boys” smiled the regent. Fredrick observing his brother and could see he was genuine in his interactions. The Regent also commenting he was looking forward to attending the wedding of James and Christina. 

“My brother will be coming with me and I hope we can use our normal accommodation?” the regent asked

“Prinny… you are welcome to visit anytime” Susan answered without hesitation… Charlotte had reminded her before they had left in the morning.

“Thank you…. can I bring other guests with me?” he asked 

“It is up to you Prinny” Susan answered and knew his guests would be ladies.

George wanting to shorten the meeting commented to Susan they needed to go home to see Charlotte. Susan happily agreed and they left the Prince to his usual afternoon entertainments. 

Fredrick himself leaving with the couple and happily travelled to Susan’s home. Fredrick had been missing his daughter and was enjoying socialising with her new family. In fact he visited everyday spending time with the various men and had attended a number of family gatherings. He was looking forward to getting out of London and had already written to his daughter concerning his accommodation. He never liked staying with his brother when ladies were invited!!!

“Thank you Fredrick for helping us” Susan spoke when they were back in their home.

“Susan… I understand the pain of lost love” Fredrick speaking openly

“Will you ever be able to find your own happiness?… your brothers have ensured the line of succession” Susan commented…

“Hmmm… yes… the benefit of having other older brothers” Fredrick reflecting on this matter

“You and I have known each other for a long time…. You need to find some happiness” Susan encouraging Fredrick to think further on this matter. 

At that moment all the children had returned from their walk in the park and excitedly told Fredrick about their adventures. The older man smiling at them and decided to take them to the nursery to tell them a story. 

“He is a lovely man who deserves to be loved the way he deserves” Susan spoke to George 

Susan and George were grateful the meeting with the prince regent went well. It was always going to be uncomfortable but at least their family was safe. 

Overall, they had achieved all their tasks!!!!

George steering his wife towards their bedroom as had his own personal business with her. He had been patient, but it was now his turn.


	173. How is Lady Crowe?

Charlotte woke up hearing Henry speaking to their sons. He was talking to them about their estate and the various plans their parents had for them. 

“Henry… make sure you also talk to your other child” Henry walking over with his sons in his arms leaned down to kiss her stomach and spoke to his next child. 

“Morning… little one… your Papa loves you very much and your two big brothers are here waiting for you to come…. please go easy on your Mama” Charlotte sweetly laughing at his words and tender tone. 

Henry passing the boys to Charlotte and they discussed the various meetings he had today. Charlotte wanted to be present but knew she was feeling better with bedrest. She had written down many questions and was making them known to Henry. Henry appreciating the input and wished she was coming with him. John was required at a number of the meetings and would keep Henry company. 

Charlotte had mentioned the meeting with James Stringer and her father promised her he would attend. John was protective of his family and knew James had spoken harshly about Henry to Charlotte. Henry struggled when he a past acquaintances remind him about his former life. 

“Son… you need to own your past and show them that you are a better man.” John always encouraging Henry when he was down on himself. It was another reason John wanted to go home… the local community respected Henry and valued his contribution. 

Once Henry and John had arrived at the club, they were directed towards a private room finding Kenneth and Fredrick. The investment company was deciding on some future investments and the men been requested to attend the meetings. 

“How is Victoria?” John asked Kenneth who was able to pass a message from Victoria to her father. 

“Is my daughter keeping Stanley on his toes?” teased John

Stanley had easily settled into married life. Victoria’s company was what he sought, and his mind was being challenged. Impending fatherhood was also an exciting experience and he was determined to be the best of fathers. He also wanted to make sure all her needs were being meet due to her expectant condition. Alexandra thought her son’s personal attention of Victoria endearing and enjoyed watching her son care for this wife.

Stanley’s sisters often laughing at their brother’s change and how Victoria’s was able to boss him around. Their brother had boldly claimed many times over the years he was master of his own actions but had been tamed by Victoria. 

“As much as you expect!!!” the two men laughing with each other

Sidney had arrived at the club hopeful in finding his friend Crowe. He had reflected on the meeting the previous day and wanted to thank Crowe for his compassion. He was relieved to be told Henry was present and asked for a message to be sent to him. When he entered the room, it was clear Henry was engaged in a business meeting. He chose to sit in the corner and observe the proceedings. Sidney had never seen his friend conduct business before as he had only socialised with him. He observed a clever businessman who was highly respected by members of the royal family. 

“I am glad you asked those questions Henry… that really helped our final decision” Kenneth commented

“You need to thank Charlotte… she gave me detailed notes on this company and what we needed to ask the owners” proudly smiled Henry. He always made sure people knew of his wife’s intelligence. 

The men finally acknowledging Sidney and Henry went over to speak with Sidney. 

“Crowe… I want to thank you for offering to help me.” Sidney shared 

“It is no trouble but I need you to trust me. You now need to give me the money you have personally left so I can invest it” Henry now putting into action the promise he made to his friend. Sidney looking at his Crowe and processed what he was being asked.

“If I give you it all I will have nothing to fall back on” Sidney spoke

“You have to take a leap of faith and allow me to help you” Henry speaking seriously to his friend. Sidney finally agreeing and arrangements were made for the transferring of the money. John joining the two men and was pleased to see they were on friendlier terms. Henry promising to have their solicitor create the relevant paperwork and would have it delivered to Sidney.

“We will be returning to Willingdon the day after the christening and I will correspond with you concerning the progress of the investment” Henry informing his friend.

“The christening is tomorrow…” a surprised Sidney commented

“Yes… we are urgently needing to go home” spoke John

“Will Mary and the children be going back with you?” Sidney asked

“You will need to speak with Mary… she is the one in charge of her life” Henry firmly answered. Sidney accepting this answer and was surprised when James Stringer entered the room. 

“Thank you, Mr Stringer for meeting me today” Henry taking the lead.

“Mr Crowe… I was meeting the Viscount Crowe Easting today?” James spoke as he was expecting to be meeting someone else. John interrupting him… my son-in-law is the Viscount Crowe Eastings” 

“I am sorry Mr Heywood…” James commented

“Mr Stringer …. You are now speaking to the Earl of Willingdon” Henry informed Stringer

“Let me introduce you to HRH Prince Fredrick who’s daughter married my oldest son and his Grace the Duke of Eastbourne whose oldest son married my daughter Victoria” John making the introductions.

“I believe you are acquainted with Mr Sidney Parker” the two men acknowledging each other.

Henry wanted to start the meeting and laid out the plans before Stringer who noticed there were many notations and marks on his work. It was clearly done by someone who had an eye for architecture as the suggestions impressed him. 

“Mr Stringer my wife and I were very impressed with your design but Lady Crowe is requiring some changes to the plan” Stringer nodding and promised he would make the changes. 

“How is Lady Crowe?” James assuming by John’s presence Charlotte had married Crowe. 

“She is well … have you married?” Henry answered. 

“No… I have been concentrating on my career” James answered

“We hope you will continue to rise. If this project is completed well it will certainly help your career, Mr Stringer” Prince Fredrick commented. 

“I will endeavour to do my best my Lords” Stringer thankful to leave the presence of Henry Crowe.

Sidney had been observing Stringer and noticed he was different. He had always found James Stringer a kind man who had worked hard for his brother. ‘London must have changed him!!!’. He made this observation to Crowe who looked at his friend with surprise. 

“Mr Stringer visited our family and asked Charlotte to marry him…she had already decided on Henry but Mr Stringer didn’t take the news very kindly. Our fiery Charlotte put in his place when he made some disrespectful comments about Henry” John informed Sidney

“Ahhh I see.” said Sidney… he had no idea Stringer had coveted Charlotte. 

It was the final meeting for the morning and the men turned their conversation to the christening. The formal part being organised by the Prince Regent and Fredrick warned everyone it was going to be elaborate. Fredrick suspected his brother was trying to make up for the problems he caused with Susan. 

“Susan has decided on all outfits and she will be checking we have followed her instructions” teased Henry. Henry turning to Sidney and recommend the Parker brothers wear their formal wear. 

The family had arranged their own private family gathering at Susan’s that would mimic their normal activities in Willingdon. It was the part everyone was looking forward to the most. John checking his watch and reminded the men they were required back at Susan’s for luncheon. 

The men getting up bidding Sidney a good morning and would see him at the Christening.


	174. The Christening

The chapel had been elaborately decorated and people would have thought it was one of the royal children being christened. Those who were invited counted themselves fortunate spending many weeks recounting the service, the guests, the clothing and not to mention the beautiful children who were the reason for the event. The Archbishop himself performing the service and had a new outfit made for that day. 

The parents and godparents standing at the front while the baptism took place… making their promises smiling when the blessings took place. The water being used had come from the river Jordon.... everyone whispering to each other. 

“He is really putting on a show today…” Susan commented to her husband

“Yes… the Prince Regent is living up to his reputation” George spoke as he watched the baptism.

Today was the first day Charlotte and Alison had been out of bed. The time they were required to stand had been limited and chairs had been arranged so everyone could be seated while the sermon was preached. The archbishop had spent many hours preparing and it was a longer message than normal. Charlotte and Alison grateful they were able to be seated. 

The little ones only crying when water was poured over their heads. Their parents only calming them by speaking softly and rocking them to sleep. All the women commenting on the beauty of the mothers and understood why their husbands were so besotted with them. There was many a woman and man who envied the deep love being displayed between the couples. 

The reception held at the palace was decadent and confirmed the favour of the palace. John and Fredrick were both asleep and were being happily carried by their parents. Henry and Charlotte wanting to keep their boys close as they had been unsettled. Since Charlotte had been on bedrest, they were only happy with either their father or mother. 

“They look like angels when sleeping but not when they are up half the night crying” reflected Charlotte leaning down to give her sleeping boys a kiss and received her own from Henry. 

“How is our other little one going?” Henry placing his hand on her stomach. 

“I think she enjoyed my bedrest as I am feeling much better” smiled Charlotte and hoped it was going to be a little girl.

“She?” Henry raising his eyebrows… 

Their conversation was interrupted by Susan and George who had come over to speak with the couple. 

“I think it is time we go home and relax” Susan suggested. Charlotte loving seeing her friend being held tight by her husband. George had only eyes for his wife but had been keeping a close eye on the Prince Regent who had been watching them during the whole event. 

Susan taking John from Henry and the two women walked over to speak with the other member of their family. Leaving George and Henry to watch everyone before them.

“The Prince Regent has been watching Susan today…” Henry observed

“Hmm… Sidney Parker is doing the same with Charlotte” George shared. 

“Yes… it is something Charlotte and I have come to accept… my friend is a complex man and he needs support…”

“You are very gracious considering…” George himself wanted to punch the Prince Regent and personally warn him away. 

“He is one of my oldest friends and his brother Tom has rendered him impoverished” Henry shared

“You are a good man” George placing his hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

Charlotte and Susan returned, and the couples shared a carriage back to their home. Susan was in charge of this event and Charlotte needed to have a rest before everyone arrived. 

“My love… sleep.. you must look after yourself and the babe” Henry himself lying down and was holding her in his arms. The boys were in the nursery and being watched by their nanny. They had two days of travel back home ahead and Henry wanted everyone to be rested. If they were late to the gathering no one would be concerned. 

Grace checking on the pair smiled as she found them wrapped in each other’s arms sleeping soundly. She and Susan finding the little boys awake and took them downstairs to make their appearance for their party.

Mary was starting to become nervous as she knew she was going to have to allow Sidney and Arthur time with the children. Jennifer and Nathaniel never left her side and helped watching the children. Mary had been very proud of them as they behaved perfectly, and many people had complimented her. She had been reflecting a lot lately on her life and one was her children’s behaviour. In Sanditon the Parker children were known as being wild and unruly… Mary realising Tom’s erratic nature had created uncertainty for the children. Since she was now in control, she had maintained consistent boundaries and as a result they had calmed and were manageable. 

Sidney was focused on Charlotte during the service and the children were left alone. While Arthur kept looking at the children but also was staring at Jennifer Heywood. Jennifer was feeling uncomfortable and had tightened her hold on Nathaniel’s arm. Nathaniel had declared himself to Jennifer the previous night and the couple were now engaged. It gave him the right to keep her close and protect her from certain gentlemen. 

“Nathaniel… you are marrying into a family of beautiful women who will attract the attention of other gentlemen. Jennifer loves you and only has eyes for you” Henry spoke. He suggested Nathaniel ignore the staring men and focus on his beloved. 

Jennifer knew Mary was starting to become nervous and reassured her Nathaniel would make sure the Parker brothers would do the right thing. Mary smiled at Jennifer’s confidence in her brother and relaxed knowing he was protecting the family. 

“We will take them to the nursery where Sidney and Arthur can play with them. Jennifer and I will be present” Nathaniel placing a comforting arm around his sister. 

Sidney and Arthur arrived at the home of Susan. They were nervous but excited to finally see their nieces and nephews. Sidney was carrying his son William who was feeling shy as he wasn’t used to many people. 

Susan’s house was full of life which was often not the case in William Parker’s home. 

Grace and John welcome the three and directed them towards the morning room. Grace speaking directly to William.

“Hello.. my name is Grace what is your name?”

“William”

“Would you like to spend time with me?” smiled Grace and to Sidney’s surprise William reached for her. 

“Don’t worry… he will be taken well care for by my family” John watching with love as Grace cared for this boy as if he was her own child. William lapping up the attention and had placed his head on her shoulder. 

Nathaniel had arrived and shook the hands of the two men. He explained the rules and led them towards the nursey. The four Parker children had been playing with Jennifer. Their Uncle had just told them that Jennifer was going to become their Aunt. 

“I believe you have meet Lady Jennifer Willingdon… who had accepted my proposal of marriage” Nathaniel introducing his beloved and making sure it was clear she was off the market. Poor Arthur had not been listening and was intently staring at the beautiful Jennifer Heywood. Sidney having to place his hand on his brother’s arm to gain his attention. 

“Uncle Sidney… Uncle Arthur!!!” The three oldest Parker children rushing towards their Uncles. The men embracing each child and held them close for a period of time. 

“We have missed you” Sidney spoke and had to compose himself.

“Let us show you our rooms” the children explaining their domain and telling them stories about their various adventures. The only one who was unsure was little James who was happy to be held by Nathaniel. Jennifer and Nathaniel entertained the little boy while the other three happily entertained the two men. 

Grace appearing with William who had a bright smile on his face. The Parker children going over to greet their cousin. Jenny taking William from Grace and took him into their playroom. Jennifer taking James and encouraged him to play with the others. Arthur and Sidney watching the children both had a smile on their face. 

“Uncle Sidney… I am learning to ride… Uncle John has given me a horse for my birthday. James has been breaking in my horse and when I go home, I will be riding him!!!” Henry told him. 

“What is your horse’s name?”

“I named him snow as he is white with grey dots” Henry going onto the describe how James was preparing the horses. 

“I am planning to do what James does…. I am going to own my own estate.. but James promised I can work with him. Sidney was listening carefully to every word. He had never seen his nephew so animated. 

The girls were telling Arthur about the activities they did at their home. They were telling him about the latest book they were reading. 

“That is a very challenging book… you are very young to be reading such topics” Arthur commented 

“Aunt Susan told us that women are intelligent and have the right to learn” Jenny confidently told her Uncle. Jennifer placing her arm on Jenny to reward her for her courage. 

“I hope you are no like your brother who believes women are limited to childrearing” Nathaniel commented

“No…” Arthur was lost for words as he was being given a steely stare from Jennifer.

“Good… that sort of talk is banned in our families……we will not tolerate them being limited” warns Nathaniel. He found Emma had gone to sit on his lap as she wanted his comfort. He placed a protective arm around her, and she placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Mary was watching from the doorway and felt the time was coming to a close. She gave Nathaniel the signal and he directed the children to find their Aunt Susan…she had a surprise.

“I hope it is ice cream!!!” exclaimed a happy Henry who ran out the room. The girls taking William with them and went to find the Heywood children.

Everyone moved down to the living room and were treated to a relaxed afternoon tea. It was only the family, and everyone was pleased to be together. Willingdon and the various projects on their estates was the main point of discussion.

Henry had left Charlotte asleep and went to sit with Charles, Sidney and Arthur. 

“Could you please tell Mary we are thankful for her letting us see the children?” Sidney spoke. The Parker men had to go as they needed to return home before Eliza and Diana arrived from a day trip.

“I will .... It will be awhile before we see each other again but I plan to be corresponding with you regularly” Henry placing his hand on Sidney’s shoulder. 

Everyone bidding the men and William a good afternoon. Sidney and Arthur smiling as they had seen their nieces and nephews.


	175. I will be calling her Lily

Jane had assembled all the various estate housekeepers and head butlers. Since John C had received a letter from his father informing them of the sudden return of the family Jane had gone into an organisation frenzy. 

She looked like an Army General dictating her instructions and demanded complete obedience. She was determined that all the homes were ready for the arrival of her family members. 

“We need to ensure that all homes have been opened, bedrooms refreshed, luggage unpacked, and food prepared”. While Jane spoke, the staff were furiously writing down her instructions and were determined to please Lady Heywood. They wanted to demonstrate their efficiency but also serve these families since they had brought much prosperity to the local community. 

“Mrs Best… I will be needing to go and engage Rachel the midwife and inform her of the current condition of Lady South and Lady Crowe”

“Yes, my lady”

“Mrs Keets…. The Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda and Lady Christina will be staying in the main house. Could you please prepare their normal suites?

“Yes, my lady”

“Mrs Roberts, my father will be staying here and I need you to prepare his suite” A series of rooms had been renovated before the wedding for her father. From their various conversation they suspected he would be visiting regularly. 

“Yes, my lady”

Once she had completed all her instructions, she dismissed the staff. John C had returned from overseeing a project and watched his wife taking change. He pulled her into his arms and left her breathless from their kiss.

“Lady Heywood… you seem to have everything under control, but I want you to make sure you don’t get overtired. I know you want to please my mother…. but she will just be happy to be home” he spoke while rubbing her back.

“John Christopher Heywood…. You know I want to make sure everything is perfect and will not rest until it is done” she was pleased he was keeping an eye on her. 

Everything was finally ready for the return of the family. Jane and John Christopher deciding to take the dogs for a walk. They were strolling hand in hand when they heard a series of carriages approaching. They moved to the side and smiled as the they recognised their family carriages. 

“Good morning... we were expecting you later today” Jane exclaimed and was greeted by all the children who had spilled out of a number of carriages. All the dogs surrounding the children and there were peels of laughter. 

“We have missed you” Lydia cuddling her favourite dog who couldn’t stop licking the little girl's face. The children were allowed to walk home with Jane and John C to give the adults a break. 

Grace smiled brightly as she viewed her home and felt herself relaxing. She was greeted by their housekeeper and was pleased with all of Jane’s arrangements. All adults were happy to be out of the carriages and thankful their journey had been completed. 

James had already headed to the Crowe estate to settle the horses and would return in a couple of hours. 

Everyone hearing the arrival of the children who raced into the courtyard…. their faces brightened by the exercise. Jane had just told them puppies had been born while they were away. They raced to the barn to check on them. Jane smiling at their excitement and couldn’t wait to tell them her surprise. 

Everyone heading into the house except Jane’s father who embraced her. He had missed her and was pleased to be staying with them. His brother had been unhappy with him but understood why he wanted to stay with Jane.

Jane looked at her father and felt something was different about him…

“Papa… is everything well?”

“Yes, my child… I just needed to get away from London.”

“Papa we have created your own suite of rooms so you can stay anything you want” Jane beamed when her father looked pleased. 

“I think I will be visiting often my love” Fredrick kissed the top of his daughter head and shook the hand of his son-in-law. 

Johanna and Lydia racing out from the barn to tell Fredrick about the puppies. Taking hold of his hand they started dragging him towards the barn. 

The twins had been successful in charming her father!!!

John C and Jane walked into the barn and watched as the children had settled themselves amongst the puppies. Fredrick had been given a chair and he was happily watching the children play with the beagle puppies. 

“Alex, Henry, Emma, Jenny, Johanna and Lydia… I have a surprise for you!!” the children looking up with a puppy in their arms. 

“You are each allowed to pick one puppy and they will become your dog” each child instantly cuddle the puppy they had in their arms. Lydia and Johanna had been asking their father for a dog and they started to cry. 

“Jane… you have made my dreams come true” cried Lydia leaning against Jane with her puppy. 

“No more tears, my love.. what are you going to name her?” Jane wiping the tears from the little girl’s face.

Lydia deciding to call her dog Ruby, Johanna’s was Rosie, Jenny’s was Daisy, Emma ‘s became Molly, Alex’s was Charlie and Henry’s was Archie. 

Jane’s father smiled at his daughter and was overcome by her love for these little children. He watched as each cradled their own dog and happily spoke about the future activities, they would be doing with them. 

Jane finally asking a servant to bring out an English Setter puppy… it was her mother’s favourite breed. Her father had lost his dog the previous year and she wanted to give him another one. He had been speaking a lot about her mother lately and she felt he would love this dog.

“Papa… I have a gift for you” she watched her father. He looked at her with tears in his eyes as he knew why she had given her this type of dog.

Lydia and Johanna going over to pat Fredrick’s dog and asked him what he was going to call her.

“I am going to call her Lily” Fredrick spoke softly

John Heywood walking into the barn and smiled as he watched the children with their dogs. Lydia and Johanna spotting their father… dashing towards him and were gathered into his arms. The little girls showing him their dog and told him the name they had picked. Jane had asked if she could gift them a dog each…. Grace and Mary had happily agreed. 

Mary and Grace shortly followed and they were greeting with puppies being pushed towards their faces.

“My…. it seems Jane has given you all a lovely present” Mary smiled as her little ones presented their new best friends to her. Grace and Mary noticing that Fredrick also had a small dog. He smiled at them and presented his own gift from his daughter. 

Jane gathering the children and told them that they were going to have to visit her every day so they learn how to train their dogs. Each child nodding seriously as they wanted their dog to be like Jane’s own dogs. 

It was time for the meal and the children reluctantly had to leave their dogs but promised they would be back. Fredrick finally getting up and embraced his daughter… she was truly a gift and he still didn’t know how he deserved such a child. 

“I guess you like my gift” she teased to lighten the mood

“Yes… I do”


	176. 2 days before a wedding

Life settled back into a normal routine for everyone in Willingdon. Everyone had their projects and together the families were building a lasting legacy. 

Fredrick was not idle as he conducted his own business from the study his daughter had created for him….. Lily curled up on a pillow keeping him company. He often joined the other little children when they trained their dogs and enjoyed watching his daughter demonstrate her expertise. 

He often took the Parker children back to the Crowe Easting estate as he had a standing meeting with George. They were of similar age and had been recently conducting business together. The men were also monitoring the movements of the prince regent. He was expected in a couple days and George was on edge. 

Once Fredrick had handed the children over to their governess he walked over to the main house. He found that the study was empty and asked for some tea to be served in the morning room. He found Mary reading a letter from her solicitor.

“Mrs Parker… I hope I have not interrupted you” he asked but could see she was looking distressed. He felt sorry for this lady who was going through a difficult time with her husband. She was a strong to hold her head above the gossip concerning her family. Fredrick himself courting scandal in the past understood the pressure she lived under. 

“Prince Fredrick… you are not… I have just received another letter from my husband” Fredrick settling himself in a chair across from her. 

“Could I be of any service to you?” He asked. She looked at him to judge whether his offer was genuine.

“Mrs Parker.. I am personally aware of the impact of family breakdown … I am offering you my help” he added.

Mary passing the letter to him and waited for his reply. Fredrick heard a number of things from the ton and acquaintances about Tom Parker. He couldn’t judge the man for wanting to create a dream but not when it came at the expense of his family…. that was another matter.

Fredrick could see that Tom Parker was losing his mind and was on the edge of insanity. The letter was full of ravings about Sanditon and demands of Mary. He reprimanded her for being a poor wife and mother. Tom would swing from asking for her help and accusing her of dishonour.

“You can see my husband is losing his mind and regularly writes to abuse me” Mary taking back the letter and putting into a box. Fredrick noticing the box was nearly full of letters.

“May I ask… how many of these letters have you received?” 

“I have lost count and just put them in this box… Susan and Grace have read them all…. The worst I have burned”. Mary spoke refusing to be pitted. 

Mary not willing to tell the Prince that Tom had accused her of having an affair with Fredrick. She had assumed Tom had read the newspaper about her dancing with the Prince. She had danced with many other gentlemen but that had not been reported. Even though Mary had broken with her husband she was still married to him. She would never violate the marriage vows she had spoken!!!!

Fredrick knew that Mary was a woman who respected her marriage. He placed his hand on his jaw and thought about the situation. In the eyes of the law she had little power …. She couldn’t commit Tom to an asylum or divorce him. Fredrick was thankful for his brother’s help in at least giving her some control over her life. 

“I would advise you ask the solicitor to stop sending through the letters from your husband. It is only causing you pain and you have suffered enough” Fredrick spoke after a period of time. 

Mary nodding and thanking him for his advice… Fredrick reminding her he would always be willing to help. George, Susan, Christina and Charlotte entered the room… all happily greeting Fredrick. 

“I see you have also brought along your new friend with you” smiled Charlotte as she observed the sleeping puppy at his feet. 

“Yes, Lily is fast becoming my sole companion and is willing to put up with me” the little dog popping up her head and received a pat from her master. 

As they had morning tea everyone noticed how distracted Christina was and her father rolled his eyes. He had not been able to have a sensible conversation with her. He had shared his frustration with Susan who asked him how he felt during the days they travelled to Scotland. He gave her a roguish smile and admitted he was consumed with thoughts of getting married to her. 

Susan taking charge of her stepdaughter ensuring she was busy and patiently listened when Christina wanted to talk about the wedding. 

The wedding for James and Christina was in two days’ time. Christina was floating on air and was highly distracted. James would have encouraged her to spend more time with the horses but he was struggling with self-control. Christina was a very passionate woman and he lost all sense of reason when she was with him. He was counting down the days when he would make her his wife and would be able to show her the depths of his love. 

Susan had performed a miracle in moving the wedding to Willingdon and all items ordered had arrived undamaged. 

Guests for the wedding were descending on the family again and their staff had ensured all their needs were going to be met. The Prince Regent was due to arrive and everyone was praying he would arrive in a good mood. 

George also had some difficult news to share with everyone. His sister Violet or Lady Williams would be attending the wedding. She had been put out that the wedding had been moved from London. Susan had met her many years ago and found her a difficult woman. 

Christina had endured one summer with her Aunt and begged her father never sent her away again. Her aunt had forbidden her to speak Italian and was constantly criticising her. 

“She is not like Henry’s Aunt?” Charlotte asked in alarm…. while placing a protective arm around her unborn child. 

It was decided Lady Williams would be put in the cottage next to the Prince Regent. George smiling at his wife’s diplomatic abilities and knew everyone would protect Christina from his critical sister. 

Henry walking in and seated himself next to his wife. He looked concerned when he saw her worried face and the way she was protecting her stomach. His arm tightened around her as she quietly told him about the guest who would be arriving. 

He was not the only one who looked concerned. Fredrick was observing Mary who was not participating in the conversation. Fredrick knew she was thinking about the vile content in the latest letter from Tom Parker.


	177. Your Friend Henry

Charles arrived at the club and glanced around the room to find the person he was seeking. He found Sidney in the corner of the library reading Heraclitus. Charles often found him reading this book and wondered why? 

“Good morning, Sidney… I see you are reading your favourite book again” 

“Hmmm… how is the family?” Once again Sidney avoiding the topic

“They are well… we are leaving in a couple of hours for Willingdon. Henry asked me to personal deliver the information concerning the investment of your money” Charles handing over a large pouch watching as Sidney opened it and read the document. Henry had also written a letter for Sidney to read. 

Sidney,

Please find enclosed the investments I have made on your behalf. I will regularly update you on their progress. You don’t realise how much it means to me that you have trusted me with your fortune. I promise to do my best for you and your son. 

Your friend

Henry 

“Henry is a formidable businessman and he is using his connections to assist you. Even after you have threatened to kill him and stare at his wife whenever you are in her presence.” Charles commented

Sidney rubbed the back of his neck as he was called out on his ungentlemanly behaviour. He cast his eyes down the list of companies noticing they were private businesses which were difficult to invest in. 

“Henry had deep connections and not to mention his wife is just as gifted. I wager Charlotte has found another gold mine.” Charles commented

Sidney had a letter for Mary and asked his friend if he could personally deliver it to her. Charles accepted the letter but couldn’t promise Mary would read it. He told Sidney that Tom had been regularly abusing Mary in his correspondence and she no longer accepted his mail. Sidney was thankful Mary was letting the children write to him and Arthur. They were full of stories about their home in Willindgon and were having the childhood they deserved. In his letter to Mary he had asked if they could visit. He knew he was asking much but he was curious to visit this place and the people who lived there. 

On the trip to Willindgon Charles spoke to his wife about Sidney’s need to visit Willingdon. 

“My love, I don’t think it would be a good idea for him…. I don’t want him to affect our friends and family. He would want to stay with Mary and she lives on the Crowe Eastings Estate… a perfect opportunity for him to watch Charlotte” she added

“Maybe it might give him an opportunity to see they are happy and he can move forward with his own life” suggested Charles

“Hmmm…. Edward” Esther spoke quietly.

Charles nodded and knew that his friend would be tempted whenever Charlotte was present. 

He had his own troubles with Edward who had the habit of turning up at many social events. Edward was regularly sending letters to Esther begging her forgiveness. When Esther was expecting little James…. Edward would openly suggest the child was his own. This allegation proved wrong when James was born and was the spitting image of Charles. 

It was one of the reasons Esther had trouble integrating into London society. It wasn’t until Charlotte had reappeared that Esther finally felt she had friends she could trust. Esther had never grown up in a loving family and lapped up the inclusive nature of the Heywood’s. Even though Lady Denham was Esther’s real family the Crowes and Heywood’s were her true family. 

Esther had plunged into depression the moment she discovered they were going back to Willingdon. Even though they were having multiple visits from many people Esther yearned for her true friends. Charles deciding to ask Henry if they could extend their stay with them longer. 

Esther and Charles were both relieved they were going to be in the country. Edward had tried to gain entry into their home while Charles had gone to the club to see Sidney. Charles had returned home to find a shaken Esther who was hiding in the nursery. Esther had grown to love her husband and depended on him to protect her from the world. She had never been an affectionate person and blamed her past for it. Charles had been slowly cracking her protective wall she had built. He was teaching her the pleasures of real love and affection. 

“My love…. He had no power over you… I will not let him get near you again” Charles seething while embracing his wife in a protective hold. Esther had been so manipulated by her stepbrother that she often doubted herself. He spent every day making sure she knew she was enough for him and that he loved her the way she was.

“You are worthy, and I love you” Charles thankful she would be spending time with people who would build her up and not tear her down. 

“Remember my love… your wit is what attracted my attention… hmmm… there is very little shooting in the neighbourhood sir!!!” he whispered into her ear and waited until she relaxed against him. 

Charles often thought Henry was a better man when it came to Sidney. Henry often reminded Charles that Edward was a different situation and should be never allowed near any of their families. 

As they headed towards their destination the letter of Mary was discussed again. It was tempting to forget it but they knew Mary had the right to make her own decision. 

Esther and Charles deciding they would give Sidney’s letter to Mary.


	178. Lady Williams

Lady Williams was not looking forward to her time in the country. She had been expecting a London wedding but now to be held in the backwaters of the English countryside. She was the typical oldest daughter of a duke who expected everything was to be arranged around her and if not made everything difficult. The only reason she was attending the wedding was because the Prince Regent would be present. 

Her niece Christina was a head strong girl whom she had tried to control but sent her home after an unsuccessful summer. She had not been surprised Christina had taken it into her head to marry a country gentleman with no title. Even though he was a son of an Earl.... he was beneath her family. The Heywood family has risen in society, but they were only new… they didn’t have the pedigree her family had. 

Lady Williams was surprised at the Crowe Easting estate and its impressive buildings. 

She was pleased with the large number of servants waiting to assist her. Her brother, his wife and niece were waiting at the entrance to receive her.

“Brother… Susan…. Niece”

“Welcome Violet…. We are pleased that you have decided to travel here for the wedding.” Spoke George

“It should be in London brother”

“Lady Crowe and Lady South needed to be home and Christina preferred Willingdon” Susan spoke while keeping her arm within George’s.

“The location is not the bride’s choice but the family!!!” Violet looked sternly at her brother.

“It is Christina’s wedding and her choice, Violet” George firmly stated

Christina could tell this visit was not going to be pleasant.. the only thought that sustained her was that she would be married in two days and away from her Aunt’s presence. She suddenly felt guilty as there were a number of her family who would be suffering longer. She could see her father had a stern look on his face and he had placed his free hand on Susan’s 

“I am tired so please introduce me to my hosts” she flipped her hand to push her brother around. 

Susan decided it was time to set boundaries….

“Lady Williams… I must remind you that you are being kindly hosted by the Viscount and Viscountess of Crowe Eastings. This is not your home and you cannot tell their guests what to do”. She spoke calmly but a glint of steel appeared in her eyes. This was not lost on Violet….

Christina covered her smile as she thought she saw steam coming from her Aunt’s ears.

“Please forgive me….. sister…… has the prince regent arrived?” a glint appearing in Violet’s eyes as she wanted to remind her new sister she knew of her past. 

“Yes… he will be arriving this afternoon” George stated and knew what his sister was doing. He felt Susan squeeze his arm to calm him. She could tell by his voice he was starting to get frustrated. 

“Let me take you to meet Lady Crowe… I believe Christina and her father have some matters to discuss in the study” Susan wanting to give her husband time to compose himself. Shocking his sister George leaned down and kiss his wife before taking his daughter to the library.

Susan purposely placed her arm through Violet thankful her dear friends Alexandra and Lavinia had already arrived. 

They knew how to deal with such a woman!!!!

Susan smiled as she saw Lavinia, Alexandra, Charlotte and Victoria seated together in the morning room. Lavinia had her arm though Charlotte and Alexandra with Victoria. 

“Sister… let me introduce you to the ladies in the room” Sweetly smiled Susan and enjoyed seeing the lady pale as she realised the social power before her. She had heard what they had done to her friend Lady South… no one had heard from her since her sudden disappearance. 

“I believe you are a close friend of Lady South?” Lavinia asked

“No….. ahh slight acquaintance” an unsure Violet answered… realising these ladies had the ear of the ton and knew everything. 

“She was unwise in her opinions and I hope that will not happen to you” Alexandra commented while staring at the woman. She would not tolerate any said about her Victoria.

Christina had arrived and Susan directed her to sit with her… placing her arm through Christina's.

“Christina is going to make a beautiful bride” Susan purposely speaking Italian. Christina knowing what she was doing respond in kind. Everyone joining in which forced Violet to try her own poor Italian. 

“Aunt… I didn’t know you could speak the language…. Why did you allow me to not speak it?” Christina purposely pressing her. Violet suddenly feeling under pressure and was trying to come up with an answer that was no rude.

“Child…” Violet started but was relieved to see the gentlemen arrive.

George only had to glance at his sister knowing his wife had taken control and put Violet in her place. Breathing a sigh of relief, he happily settled himself beside Susan and held her hand. He would be making sure he thanked her in a very personal way in dealing with his sister. 

Mary and the children had walked over from the cottage to greet the visitors. The children had brought their dogs to introduce them. Lavinia giving each child an embrace and a pat for their puppy. The children excitedly telling her about their latest adventures. Every child finding an adult to sit with and turned to look at the strange lady.

“Let me introduce you to our dear friend Mary Parker and her children” Charlotte smiled as she watched each child lovingly cradle their little dog.

“Well…. Mrs Parker… you seem to have unusual children?” Violet responded without thinking

“They are beautiful…” Lavinia speaking up as she saw pain flash across Mary’s face. 

“Yes… very clever and an asset for our family” Alexandra spoke

‘Yes… it must be a new child raising method…. Is your husband Tom Parker?” old habits die hard for Violet. Everyone taking on a stern look while Mary had paled in alarm. 

“Yes… I am but we are estranged” Mary lifting her chin… she was not going to let this woman scare her. The other women beaming with pride at their friend’s courage.

“I must pass on my apologies…” Violet commented with a double meaning behind her words.

“Yes…but it is no longer my concern… it looks like we need to go back as the children have lessons.” Mary gathering her brood and walked out of the room leaving behind a room full of angry people preparing to attack. 

The children were too busy with their dogs and hadn’t realised what had happened… she was close to tears. Fredrick had just arrived from Jane’s and met the distressed Mary at the front door. 

“Mrs Parker… has something happened” a worried look appearing on his face

“I will be well… I just have to get used to being connected to the fool of a husband…. he has no understanding of the damage he has done to our reputations” tears finally escaping her eyes and Fredrick gave her his handkerchief. 

“Why don’t I escorted you and your lovely children back to the cottage?” he offered her his arm which Mary accepted. He started telling everyone about the antics of Lily and had been successful in getting Mary to laugh. 

Fredrick was also able to find out the person who had upset Mary and would make sure they pay for hurting this lovely lady.


	179. Mary it is your time

Silence had settled across the room after Mary had hastily left the room. 

“Violet!!!” George firmly spoke… finally gaining his sister's attention.

George forcing his sister to leave the room and took her to the study. She had barely sat down when George unleashed his feelings about her behaviour.

“You are a guest in this home, and you will treat everyone respectfully. We will not tolerate your gossiping ways. Mary Parker is a dearly loved friend whom is treated as a family member. How dare you question her child raising methods and bring up her husband” George was angry 

“Brother… I…”

“If you show any disrespect to any one I will be putting you back in your carriage and you will never be invited back. Do you understand?” George said firmly 

Violet who had never seen her brother this way knew she had pushed the limits. She wanted to socialise with the princes and needed to show some remorse. 

“Just remember…. what happened to Lady South when she chose to disrespect this family. The way you are going you should be going home to prepare to take the first boat to the continent” harshly commented George.

Susan had arrived and could tell her husband had unloaded his anger on his sister. He instantly calmed when he saw her enter the study. George had been anxious about a number of matters and his sister’s behaviour had pushed him over the edge.

“Sister…. are we going to be having a peaceful time or should you return home to London?” she asked calmly. 

“I wish to stay….” Violet commented with tears in her eyes

“Let me take you to your room so you can have a rest and mediate on the right way to treat people” Susan directing the older lady upstairs. 

While this was occurring Fredrick, Mary and the children had arrived at the Cottage. Fredrick taking over by ordering tea for Mary and ensuring the children were happily settled with their governess. 

When he arrived in the morning room, he seated himself opposite Mary and was determined to improve her outlook. He knew that they were alone but he needed to make sure she was well. 

Over the course of their acquaintance they had developed a firm friendship. ‘Friendship?’ he had been contemplating this matter since Susan had spoken to him in London about finding his own happiness. 

He had to admit he had always found Mary Parker a beautiful woman and he was drawn to her. He was always finding reasons to visit Susan’s home and participate in activities with Mary and her children. He had been feeling the same way he had with Jane’s mother…. could he be in love?.... yes!!!

It was significant to him that Mary had shared the letter and showed she trusted him. It had produced a strong emotional feeling he had not felt in a long time. Since meeting Mary, he had been thinking a lot about Jane’s mother and he felt he had been letting go of her to let someone else in. 

Over the last couple of months, he had been reminding himself that Mary was married but that hadn’t stopped him from mediating on her. When he had heard what ‘Lady Wiliams had implied it had produced in him a sudden need to protect her and the children. He was coming to the realisation that he wanted her to be his wife.

“Mrs Parker, please put those words out from your mind” Fredrick spoke quietly and watched her face

“It is not the first time…” She shared

“Who else has been abusing you?” he asked 

“In London…. Whenever the ladies are not with me” Mary who didn’t want to cause any problems… never telling her dear friends the daily humiliation she experienced. 

“Mary!!!” Fredrick spoke with emotion and apologised when he realised he had used her first name. 

Mary nodding but smiled at his supportive tone.

“I was happy to return home but when Lady Wiliams mentioned Tom I realised that I will never be free from him” tears started falling down her face. Her gave her his handkerchief again and told her to keep it.

While they were speaking a large pouch was delivered and Mary noticed it was from her solicitor. For some reason she felt a sudden dread and started shaking… Fredrick moving to sit next to her and placed his hand on hers. 

“Why don’t we open it together?” he suggested

Mary slowly opening the package, reading the cover letter. Tom Parker was partitioning the house of Lord’s for divorce. He had stated that Mary had abandoned the marriage and he was in his full rights to seek a divorce. The document was extensive in stating all her faults and also hinting of her unfaithfulness to the marriage. 

Mary out of shock started crying and the reality of divorce settling upon her. She suddenly felt strong arms go around her and she placed her head on the chest of Fredrick. 

“Shh… he is a fool not seeing how blessed he was to have you as a wife… you are better off without him” Fredrick speaking from the heart. 

Mary feeling he meant more in his words.... causing her heart to flutter. 

She had also been struggling with her own feelings towards Fredrick. She had found Fredrick a generous and peaceful man. He was intelligent and was prepared to fight for the family. She looked forward to his visits and the children loved him…. love…. 

She had to acknowledge she had been thinking about Fredrick as more than a friend. She had been feeling guilty as she was betraying Tom… but in the end he had betrayed her… he had been having an affair with the town of Sanditon. She no longer loved Tom in her heart but had been slowly turning to another. 

“What will this mean for the children?” she asked with fear in her eyes

“I will make sure you and the children are protected” he firmly stated

“Now I understand the meaning behind Lady Wiliams words… Tom must be talking about me in London… no wonder I was being humiliated by the ladies” 

Fredrick checking the paperwork and it appeared he had submitted it a month ago .... the day after Sidney had broken with his brother. The divorce was being put before the house of Lords in a couple of week’s time. His mind working through a process to ensure maximum privacy for Mary and the children. He needed to speak with the Regent when he arrived today. 

“Can I take this and look at them? I promise you will be safe from this man”

“How?” she looked up at him with complete trust

He couldn’t help it and leaned down and kissed her… a sweet tender kiss… a second chance for both of them. He heard her sigh and smiled. 

“Mary, I am determined to make you my wife” Fredrick firmly stated. Confessing he was in love with her but had been fighting the attraction for months. Mary acknowledging her same struggle. 

They had reached a critical junction and they were going to take it!!!! 

“Mary, what is your answer?”

“What question?”

“Mary…” and laughed when he looked at her bright face.

“I have a challenging task before me but at least I have some connections to the crown!!” he waggled his eyebrows to make her laugh. Fredrick would leave for London after the wedding to ensure the protection of Mary and the children. 

Susan and Charlotte had decided to visit Mary as they had been concerned. Taking the two little boys they arrived at the cottage to found Mary and Fredrick sitting very close together. 

Susan had known the two were attracted to each other and she had been encouraging their interactions. She had seen the way they looked at each other when they danced at the ball. They were very compatible and always sort each other’s company. Susan had been working out how to free Mary from Tom but something must have happened. 

Mary would never put herself in this position unless she was free!!!!

“Hmm…. We were coming to comfort our friend, but I see you have gotten to her before us” smiled Susan and watched as Mary’s face blushed…. Fredrick not removing his arm around Mary.

“Are we going to be having another wedding?” asked Charlotte

After everyone was settled in a chair Fredrick explained what was happening. Susan nodding in agreement with his course of action. Susan herself would be using the ton later to stabilise Mary’s position and turn them against Tom Parker. 

“I am happy you have found someone who truly values you” Charlotte giving her friend an embrace. 

They heard carriages and recognise them to be the Prince Regent's. Fredrick reluctantly getting up to meet his brother. He had a number of matters to discuss and strode off in determination. 

“Well… you have certainly captured the heart of a man of action” teased Susan while embracing her friend. 

The Prince Regent knew straight away his brother was needing to talk. He had a determined look on his face and would not be turned away. 

“Brother… I am needing your help in a personal matter” 

“Hmm… has this got something to do with a Mrs Mary Parker?”

“Yes”

“I have known you all your life and when your head has been turned by a beautiful lady” The Regent laughed as he saw his brother take on a protective look. 

“Brother…. What is it?” the regent asked Fredrick

“He husband has a divorce petition in the house of Lords … we need to have it done quietly with minimum damage to Mary”

“Mary…. So you have declared yourself?”

“Yes… I don’t need to ensure succession…. I love her…” Fredrick had always had a romantic heart

The Regent thinking deeply on the matter… “you know if you have any children they will be like Jane”. 

Fredrick nodding in understanding the implication of him marrying Mary. He also wanted her children to be recognised as members of the royal family to protect them from the Parkers. 

“Well, brother… let us begin our letter writing” the two princes spending the next couple of hours writing letters to various Lords and one very important letter to their father the King.


	180. All will be well

Mary smiled as she watched Fredrick leave her cottage and walk to speak with his brother. He was a man of his word who followed through with his promises. She felt loved and could count on him to look after her family. He also respected her mind and never made her feel she was worth anything less. 

“I always thought you two would find each other” Susan commented

“Susan… have you been playing matchmaker” teased Charlotte

“No…. I just had Mary stay at my home and everything else was fate” laughed Susan. 

Mary, Susan and Charlotte spent the next hour speaking about the changes that would be occurring in Mary’s life. A woman only dreamed about marrying a prince but for Mary it was coming true. She had many questions but would wait until Fredrick returned. 

“You certainly picked the sensible brother!!” Susan reflecting on the different princes and their lifestyles.

Mary agreeing with her and already knew Fredrick’s financial situation as she had helped him a number of times with his accounting. Charlotte and Susan both seeing the mutual trust the pair had for one another. Tom had never let Mary see their financial dealings or ask for her input. 

Before they knew it Fredrick, Henry and George entered the room. All men only having eyes for their lady and settled themselves next to their love. Charlotte was truly happy for her friend who often was left out when couples were present. The little boys squealing with delight when they saw their father and would only settle once they were being held in his arms. They always enjoyed touching his beard and it was not long until they were asleep. 

“Henry… you are certainly gifted in getting your sons to sleep” commented Susan 

“They just love to hear their papa’s heartbeat” Charlotte spoke softly into Henry’s ear. She knew it was important to him his sons always felt safe in his arms.

Everyone was waiting to hear what had occurred between Fredrick and his brother. Mary had placed her arm through Fredrick’s and he smiled at her expectant face. 

“All will be well, Mary… my brother is going to help….” Mary moving closer and Fredrick placed a protective arm around her. 

Fredrick outlined their plan ….

“My brother is going to use his influence to push the divorce proceedings into a chamber meeting and this will allow for a private vote. Mary had given me Tom’s letters and we will use them to counter a number of Tom’s claims against her. I believe we will be able to show he has abandoned her and that she is the victim.” He paused… Mary had gone pale Fredrick leaning down and kissed her forehead. 

“As we know, Mary is not a victim but one of the strongest woman I have every known and pleased she has agreed to be my wife” Mary smiling at his compliment and reinforcement of their commitment.

“There are a number of Lord’s who are looking to improve their social position and will happily follow our advice. Particularly in the area of compensation…. We will be seeking it from Tom for the pain and suffering he has caused” Fredrick tightening his hold on Mary. 

Fredrick also shared they were prepared to offer a monetary incentive to expedite the process. Everyone nodding that Tom Parker was desperate for money since his brother Sidney had stopped supporting him financially. Everyone was relieved to hear that the children were protected by the current legal agreement. 

“Correct me if I am wrong but if we offered money to Tom, I suspect he will give up his parental rights. I will adopt them and they will bear my family name. In fact, my brother will be giving them titles as they will be my children… members of the royal family” he looked at Mary to see her reaction. She had been worried about the tainted name of the Parkers and was relieved. All Mary asked was that the Parker name be placed as middle names for the children to remember. 

“What about Mary?” teased Susan

“As my wife she receives my honours, but it will be up to my brother which title Mary will be known by.” Fredrick smiled when using the word wife… this not lost on everyone in the room. 

They couldn’t avoid the public announcement but the scandal for Mary would be minimised if they closed ranks. Susan, Alexandra and Lavinia would use their control over the ton to reduce the impact of the divorce. Everyone knew that as soon as it was announced Mary was married to a member of the royal family the scandal would become old news. 

“Dear friends… and future sister!!!” cried the Prince Regent. He had just walked into the house to greet his close friends and family. He was dressed like a local farmer and was planning to play cards at the Willingdon Inn. 

Everyone greeting the future King and thanked him for his assistance. Susan had been concerned and now could see that he had come to terms with her marriage. George embracing a surprised regent and the men came to an understanding with each other. 

Mary was embraced and kissed as a future sister. The men laughing to themselves as they watched Fredrick take on a protective stare when he watched his brother interact with his Mary. 

At that moment the three oldest Parker children arrived and were carrying down a sleepy little James. Everyone watched as the children greeted everyone but showed a natural preference for Fredrick. Little James instantly reaching out to be held by Fredrick. Mary smiling when observing her youngest son being protectively cradled by his future stepfather. Everyone else seeing that Fredrick was going to be the best thing for Mary and the Parker children. 

While in London…..

Sidney and Arthur had been in the club together when they were interrupted by their brother Tom. He approached them and sat down without an invitation. His eyes were bright, and he was bursting with news. It had been a month since they had seen one another.

“Well brother… I have been able to take control of the Sanditon project. I don’t need your help!!!” Tom sitting back looking smug at Sidney. 

“What have you been able to do?” Arthur asking… he was curious

“I am planning to get married again” quickly spoke Tom

“What?” barked Sidney 

“You are already married Tom” Arthur stated

“No much longer… I am divorcing Mary who has abandoned me” 

“Who are planning to marry? Sidney narrowing his eyes….

“I am going to do what you did brother… marry a lady with a large fortune!!” commented Tom

“What?” Sidney growled

“Miss Alice Blake… she is an American heiress” gushed Tom

“Have you been courting this lady while you are still married?” Sidney looking at his brother in disgust

“I have met her a few times and people have told me she is interested in marrying an English gentleman… her father made his money in trade… it will certainly help us in Sanditon….. think about that… wealthy Americans visiting our town” Tom prattling away. 

“You are divorcing Mary so you can court Alice Blake?” an alarmed Arthur spoke

“You told me brother… Mary is never returning, and I have to keep building Sanditon” spoke a determined or we might say crazy Tom. 

“Tom… you have lost your mind” Arthur cried

Arthur could feel the tension build and before he knew it Sidney had taken hold of Tom and had pushed him against the wall. He was angry with his brother for creating more problems for Mary. A divorced woman and her children faced social disgrace. It would impact the futures of the children. 

“You are a sorry excuse for a human being…. You will not come out of this looking clean” seethed Sidney in Tom’s face. Arthur was able to stop Sidney from punching his brother and forced Sidney to walk out of the club. 

Sidney had come to a sudden decision….they were going to travel to Willingdon and find May.


	181. What can we do to celebrate?

It was the day before the wedding and Christina had woken up feeling excited. She was getting married to James and all she wanted to do was sing!!!

It was too early in the morning to play the piano and she needed to calm her mind. The only place she could think of was the stables and James would be there. The last couple of days James had been very busy and she was missing him. 

Even though she had promised to keep her distance it was too tempting. Christina knew he would be in the stables and she convinced herself she would just watch him work. There was no one around to stop her so Christina walked briskly to the stables. When she reached the entrance she took in the various activities and as if they knew a number of her horse friends popped their heads out to greet her. She stopped at each one and as she stoked their noses she was feeling calmer. Christina could hear James’s voice as he was gently speaking to ‘Willingdon’ their spirited racehorse. 

“Christina…. What are you doing here?” James sighed. She had crept up on him and had wrapped her arms around his middle. 

“I missed you” Christina whispered into his back

“hmm… we saw each other last night” James spoke while smiling

“It was not enough!!” boldly spoke Christina

James closing his eyes as she always knew how to get him off balance. They had agreed to limit their time alone as it was becoming too tempting. He turned around pulled her close and she placed her arms around his neck. He leaned down giving her a kiss and became lost in her. 

The moment being interrupted by someone walking into the stables…. 

“Thankfully your wedding is tomorrow” Charlotte commented. Giving them an amused look and watched as their faces flushed. 

Charlotte had been tasked by Susan to keep Christina occupied today. When she couldn’t find her in the house suspected she was with James. James had confessed to Henry he was trying but Christina was testing his limits. Henry telling Charlotte this as she was letting him have his way with her in their bedroom. It has been extremely painful for Henry leading up to their wedding and it took all his will power to wait for the wedding night. James had also been asking about intimate relations and resulted in heightening Henry’s own personal need for his wife. Christina had also been very open with her own questions which had fuelled Charlotte’s own. Henry going to his early morning tasks with a satisfied look on his face. Charlotte taking the little boys for a visit to their Uncle James and had not been surprised to find the couple together. 

Charlotte understanding the young couple’s frustration went to place her arm around Christina who was embarrassed by her wanton behaviour.

“It is right to show your need for each other… I would worry if you were not. After tomorrow you will be able to fully commit to each other” Charlotte counselled Christina. Christina smiling excitingly placing her arms around James who chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Come… we are going to take care of the children today while everyone else prepares for your pre wedding dinner” smiled Charlotte and gave little Fredrick to his future Aunt. 

Instantly Fredrick smiled at Christina who cuddled him closely and took him over to visit the horses. James taking little John and the young couple enjoyed showing their nephews each horse. Willingdon being impatient to see the boys and would only settle down when he was given their attention. 

Henry greeting his wife and they watched their little boys laugh as each horse smelt them. 

“I have planned multiple activities for the children …. Do you have time to join us today?” Charlotte hopefully asked

“Always..” Henry leaned down to kissed her and placed his hand on her stomach. 

Since returning home Charlotte had regained her energy but Henry was there checking on her. Henry smiling when he was told one of the activities was fishing. He called for the servants to organise the fishing rods before they headed over to greet the horses. Like Christina there were a number who had a crush on Charlotte and they popped their head out of their stalls to greet her. 

“James, we are certainly fortunate to have these ladies” Henry spoke to James who nodded in agreement.

James had given back little John to Charlotte as the men had to prepare the horses for Henry and Alex. It would be the first time they would ride them… it was an important day. 

Mary, Fredrick and the children arrived together. Henry, Jenny, Emma and James running over to greet everyone. Little John and Fredrick laughing as they were tickled by Emma and Jenny. Grace and John following shortly with the younger Heywood’s. 

Alex and Henry couldn’t contain their excitement. James reminding the boys they had to be calm to control their horse. The little boys nodding seriously and were led over to their horse by John or Fredrick. 

Henry suddenly having an attack of nerves…. 

“Henry… I have seen you ride other horses and I know you can do the same with your horse” Fredrick placing his hand on his future stepson’s shoulder. 

“We will be nearby, and you will be safe” spoke Fredrick. 

He waited until Henry nodded and helped Henry get on his horse. The horse sensing the little boy’s nerves was unsettled. Fredrick strongly taking hold of the ‘Snow’s’ halter and spoke quietly to the horse. 

“I will not let go unless you want me too” Fredrick turned to speak with Henry

“I want you to stay close to me, please?” Henry asked 

“I am not going anywhere” Fredrick firmly stated

Fredrick calling for a horse so he could ride alongside Henry. John was doing the same as Alex had also gotten a little scared. In the end the boys were successful in gaining control of their horses. The boys couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces as everyone congratulated them on their achievement. 

The women smiling by the way Fredrick placed his arm around Henry and seeing the joy on the little boy’s face as he was complimented on his riding. 

“Papa… when are we going to learn how to ride?” Lydia firmly asked her father and had placed her hands on her hips. John laughed as he also was being given the same determined look from Johanna. 

Emma and Jenny were also asking their mother and Fredrick. Mary had always been open with the children about their father and they now knew about Fredrick. Time would tell but they seemed to have accepted the news.

“Yes… you can start riding lessons like your brother. Mary smiling at giving the girls this news. Fredrick wanted to buy the girls horses for their birthdays but would discuss this with Mary later. Mary preempting him quietly suggesting they consider getting horses for the girls. Fredrick smiled and would speak with James. Johanna and Lydia were also waiting to hear from their parents and were relieved when they were also going to start riding lessons. 

The four little girls racing over to look at the ponies in the paddock and asking James if they could pick out their pony. Everyone watching as James describe each horse and each girl picked out their pony and had already picked their names. 

John looking at Fredrick... "It looks like you are going to have another two spirited girls to raise!!" the men laughing together.

Charlotte deciding it was time for another activity asked the boys…

“What can we do to celebrate?” 

Charlotte smiled when the boys wanted to go fishing. The fishing rods have already been brought out and the children swarmed the servant to collect their rod. Everyone heading over to the favoured fishing spot and hoped they would have success on the river.


	182. Joyous Dinner

There had been a number of other people who had witnessed the boys riding their horses. George and Susan had gotten there in time and were there to cheer them on. 

“Henry is going to benefit having Fredrick as a stepfather” reflected Susan to George. She was one of many who had seen their interactions.

“Hmm… yes… he is not the only one who is proving to be a loving stepparent” George leaning down to kiss his wife. Susan leaning against him as they watched the boys succeed riding. 

Christina had moved over to stand with her parents while she watched James oversee the horses. She was intently watching him, and her parents smiled at each other. They knew she was besotted, and the wedding couldn’t come fast enough. George was thankful for the ladies who were keeping his daughter occupied as he knew her passionate nature. His esteem for his future son-in-law rising as James continued to respect his daughter’s virtue. 

They bid the group a successful fishing expedition and watched them as they noisily walked towards the river. Susan and George had decided to go and visit their new estate. James was going to develop the land and they only had to worry about the renovations of the home. There were a number of changes required and they were going to finalise these ideas today before requesting plans from the architectural firm. 

Since Christina was his only child he had saved and purchased property that she would inherit. Susan and George had already decided their Willingdon estate would go to Christina and James. The Dukedom and associated wealth would be inherited by a cousin. Since the death of his first wife he had been under constant pressure by Violet to remarry to produce an heir. It was one argument he had with his sister when she had discovered he had married Susan. 

“It is well reported she is barren… it was why she was a good choice for the prince regent!!” harshly spoke Violet.

“Violet!!!!! I married Susan because she completes me” George raising his voice to his sister who frowned at his rudeness. 

“George, you have made a bad mistake… you should have secured the family wealth” she reminded him

“I did that once and never again…. You will be respectful towards Susan” George warning Violet.

When they were inspecting their new home the conversation, he had with his sister came to mind when they were clearly in the nursery room. He could sense she was thinking about her inability to have a child and he pulled her into a close embrace. 

“You are enough …. I love you” he could see the pain flash across her face. 

“I am sorry” she whispered 

“There is nothing to be sorry for…. We will use this room for our grandchildren or any visiting child” he held her close. 

Once she was feeling calmer, they walked hand in hand throughout the rest of the home. She had a clear plan and George only nodded in agreement with her. He was only interested in the library and Susan laughed at his determined ideas. 

“We will be happy here!!!” smiled Susan

Susan looking at her watch realising they had to return back to finalise the details for the pre wedding dinner. She was determined it would reflect the love she had for her stepdaughter and family. Susan loved hosting and her eyes sparkled. Her husband giving his wife a kiss before retreating to the library to let her perform her magic. 

The atmosphere of the dinner was joyous… attended only by close family and friends. Being back in Willingdon had replenished everyone’s energy and the ton were forgotten. The children were seated at their own table and were happily talking about their dogs, horses and other topics children spoke about.

“The children look so happy…. especially Mary’s !!!” observed Grace to John. 

The Parker children no longer had to worry about their mother and through constant love from everyone had blossomed. Their futures were looking bright… Mary and the children would be loved.

Fredrick was a good man!!!!

Christina had requested couples be seated together which Susan happily arranged. She selfishly wanted to sit with her own husband. Fredrick was pleased to be seated with his Mary and couldn’t help but notice her beautiful gown. Susan had sent her own maid to personally dress Mary and she had been rewarded for her efforts. 

Violet had spent hours preparing and had been disappointed when the princes were too busy with other guests to notice. She had been seated next to Fredrick, but his attention was focused on Mary Parker. She had tried multiple time to gain his attention even daring to place her hand on his arm. 

“I warn you madam… you are forgetting yourself” Fredrick warned her.

George was concerned about his sister……

“Violet is embarrassing our family!!” gritting his teeth as he noticed she was drinking another glass of wine. Normally in London no one would have noticed but since the majority of the guests didn’t drink Violet’s state was obvious. George asking that all drink be removed from her section of the table and ordered coffee for her. George having to help his sister as she was inebriated and with Susan’s help assisted her to her bedroom. 

Grace was sensing that there was something else happening with Violet but would contemplate this another day as her son was getting married. 

The traditions already established with Henry and Charlotte continued. There were many speeches and tears of happiness were spilt for the couple. George was overcome with emotion as he spoke to Christina and James. Susan standing next too George to support him as he prepared to see his daughter get married. The already married couples remembering their own wedding day and the engaged ones dreaming of theirs to come. 

The evening was not late as everyone had to return home to prepare for the following day when Christina was finally able to marry her James!!!


	183. A blessed family

The sun was shining for James and Christina’s wedding. Everyone had already been was up early completing their normal tasks before preparing for the wedding. 

John, Edward, Henry and John C had various herds to manage. There were a number of cattle calving and they were keeping a close eye on their progress. Henry had been called out in the middle of the night to Edward and Alison’s estate to assist in a difficult cow birth. It was in the early hours when he finally collapsed in bed sleeping soundly until being woken up by small hands touching his face. He chuckled opening his eyes to find his two boys and gathering them close. 

“You certainly keep farmer hours!!” he kissed his boys who happily rested against him.

Charlotte had slept poorly and was feeling unwell. Henry noticed she was looking paler than normal and he had taken on a concerned look while he observed her face. 

‘My morning sickness is getting the best of me today. Could you order Alice’s special tea?” Henry instantly moving to be close to her and kissed her. Their boys giggling as they were sandwiched between their parents. Henry getting up with the two and organised the tea for Charlotte.

“My love, will you be well today?” Henry asked later while watching Charlotte as she drank the tea.

“Henry Crowe… I am determined to attend this wedding, and nothing will stop me” Charlotte taking on a determined look. He smiled at his fiery love and helped her prepare for the morning. They were needing to arrive at the Heywood estate to participate in their family traditions. 

John was assisting James as he made his final preparations before the wedding. John own thoughts going back to the day his son was born and felt time had flown. He was thankful James had found a woman who complimented but most importantly loved him. Christina’s energy and love adding to the expanding Heywood family. 

He had always worried James would remain unmarried as he spent all his time with horses and was very quiet. Christina flew into their lives and grabbed the attention of James. Her exuberant personality being tamed by his steady spirit and in turn she had brought him out more. John had never seen his son so animated and talkative when he was with Christina. 

As per tradition everyone in the Heywood family waited for James to enter the morning room. Since the wedding of Charlotte and Henry the room was getting overcrowded. John looked around to observe the family and was thankful they had remained close enough though there had been many marriages and additions. 

John waiting until everyone was quiet…

“James… it is your turn to marry and start your family .. we pray that you and Christina will have a blessed life together” John embracing his son followed by Grace who had tears in her eyes. Both were happy they were settling in Willingdon. Everyone giving James an embrace before everyone travelled to the church. James tensely waiting for the arrival of his bride.

Susan had spent the morning with Christina and was successfully able to keep her calm while she was dressed. George himself had had some time with his daughter speaking about her childhood and he also wished her well in her marriage. He prayed she would be just as happy he was with Susan. He had bolted himself in the library to compose his emotions about his only child getting married. 

Susan finding him with a glass of port in his hand.

“She will be very happy with James. We will always be part of their lives” Susan going to sit on his lap and smiled as he held her close. 

“I know… I just keep picturing her when she was a little girl who played with dolls” he confessed

“Well… hopefully you will have grandchildren soon to spoil” Susan teased. George looking adoringly at his wife and couldn’t believe she was his after so many years of being apart. He was thankful he was not going through this day alone…. She made him stronger. Susan leaving him to his port went to find Christina who was already downstairs waiting. 

“Papa… why are you taking so long… we should have left for the church” Christina cried out aloud while standing at the front door. Everyone else had gone to the Heywood/Willingdon Estate to participate in the family traditions.

Susan laughed as she knew how determined Christina was to arrive early at the church. 

“My beautiful daughter… please go easy on your father. I am feeling emotional today” George spoke as he kissed her cheek before he helped her into the carriage. Susan seeing the emotions flash across his face and she held his tight as they travelled towards the church.

Henry, Charles, John C, Stanley, Edward and Nathaniel were seated together at the wedding reception. Each believing that their wife or beloved was the most beautiful woman today. There were countless extended family or locals who were demanding their time. Henry, Stanley and Edward were closely watching their pregnant wives for signs of fatigue. 

“It will be your turn soon” commented Henry to Nathaniel. Nathaniel smiled while still keeping his eyes on Jennifer as she spoke with her Aunt. At different time she would glance in his direction and gave him a wink. 

“Yes… 3 weeks and counting!!!” Nathaniel answered. 

“How are feeling about Mary?” Charles asked

“I have come to realise that Tom Parker doesn’t deserve my sister. I am grateful to the princes that they are helping us. I must confess being a little surprised about Fredrick.” answered Nathaniel.

“Brother… you were struggling yourself under the magic of the Heywood women” laughed Henry 

Nathaniel knew that the two had developed a strong friendship but understood why they couldn’t feely acknowledge their true feelings. It was the divorce proceedings that promoted their open declaration for each other. He had spent time with Mary and could now see that Fredrick would be the best husband and stepfather for the children. He currently watched as little James was asleep in Fredrick’s arms as he spoke with the Prince Regent and George. His thoughts interrupted by his nephew Henry jumping on his lap… Alex had done the same with Henry. 

“Well, boys… you are growing up now you are riding your own horses” smiled Nathaniel. 

He had been there to watch and see his nephew’s triumphant face. Jennifer had been standing next and he held her hand. He couldn’t wait to have his own children with her. She had smiled knowing exactly what he was thinking about. 

“Yes… we are going to ride our horses every day!!” spoke Alex. 

Henry had been very proud of his little brother who spent a lot of time with him … next to the twin girls. Charlotte had rooms for the three as they regularly stayed. It had been a long day and the boys were starting to feel tired. They leaned against their brother or Uncle and in a matter of minutes were asleep. Henry and Nathaniel placing a secure arm around them and ensured they were comfortable. Before they knew it they were joined by Lydia, Johanna, Emma and Jenny. The girls finding a spare adult to rest against and they themselves were fast asleep. 

“You gentlemen look a pretty picture” Charlotte and Alison joining them while carrying the little Crowe boys. Once again, the boys had been passed around to every single relative attending and needed to sleep. Alison and Charlotte settling on the free side of their husband who welcomed them affectionally. 

Jane, Victoria and Esther were able to extract themselves and sat with their own husbands. Little James was in his mother’s arms and little Charlotte was being held by Victoria. Jennifer finally was able to leave her Aunt and to Nathaniel’s relief sat with him. Everyone happily talking about the day and all laughing when they noticed the newly married couple disappear much earlier than expected. 

Grace and John had observed this happy scene before them… they were blessed with their family and continued to be as more entered their fold. 

While the family socialised Christina and James were heading toward their estate. It was finally the first time they were able to be alone. Christina was sitting very close to her husband who was not complaining. They arrived at their home and without any hesitation Christina took James hand and lead him to their bedroom. 

“Come my love… this is something I have been dreaming about!!!” James pulled her close and his eyes had taken on a deep look. The two spending a passionate night fully committing to each other. The couple were not seen for a number of days but when they did resurface they both had satisfied looks on their faces.


	184. The Freeing of Mary Parker

The urgent letters that had been written by Fredrick and the Prince Regent had reached their destinations. Due to their wealth the men were able to send and receive regular messages. The Prince Regent had given special permission for his riders to travel on Sundays. The Prime Minister had responded immediately to the Prince Regent’s request and the private chamber meeting was arranged and the private vote organised. 

The special marriage licence was being organised and would come into effect the moment the divorce was finalised. The solicitors of the royal family already drafting adoption papers and the official titles for Mary, Henry, Jenny, Emma and James. Dowries of $50 000 would be settled on each girl, the boys would receive an estate and associated living. He also made provisions for any children born after their marriage. Fredrick was very detailed in his planning and was ensuring everything was legally ironclad. 

The Prince Regent and Fredrick would arrive in London a couple of days before the chamber meeting to secure all arrangements. Once everything was settled Fredrick would be travelling back to Willingdon to be near his family. 

“Fredrick… it is too much!!!” Mary crying as he held her in his arms. He would give her the world to ensure she was safe and happy. 

“You deserve the world Mary…. When I return, we will marry… it will not be announced for a couple of months so it will give us time to become established as a family” he leaned down and kissed her. 

For the sake of the children Fredrick was happy to live in the cottage while they acclimatised with the change. They would decided where they wanted to settle once the dust settled. Mary wanted to stay close to the Heywood’s and Crowes. Fredrick agreeing as he wished to be near Jane. He conceded they would have to spend time in London as he had family responsibilities to complete. 

“I promise you Mary… they will not bother you… we can minimise our time there” he looked into her trusting face. Mary had lost all trust with Tom and Fredrick was always going to follow through with his promises. 

Mary and Fredrick had spoken with Jane who was not surprised…

“Papa… I have watched you with Mary and the way you have been making room for her in your life. She is a lovely lady who will be an asset to our family.” Jane giving her father a kiss. She could see how happy he was, and it made her heart light. 

Jane gathering up the four children and told them excitedly she was going to be their older sister. She had already earned a special place in their hearts with the dogs but this news bonded them even closer together. 

“I have never had an older sister” Jenny snuggled into Jane who kissed the little girl’s head. 

“We have many years to spent time together and you know I am always going to need help with the dogs!!!” Jane commented and laughed when the children started speaking about all the things they wanted to do together. John C had walked into the room and smiled at his wife surrounded by children. 

Henry seeing him and ran over to him…

“Does this mean you are my big brother?” the excitement showing in his face. John scooting down to be at the same eye level as Henry and nodded. He watched as the little boy jumped in air and wrapped his arms around John C. John C chuckling and placed his arms around the little boy. 

“I am so happy!!!” cried Henry

Mary and Fredrick had been watching this happy scene. Mary couldn’t help the tears fall as she loved seeing her children happy. She looked at Fredrick who himself had become overcome with the same thoughts. Everyone deciding to take a walk together and enjoyed this precious time … it was a new beginning for all. 

The day arrived for Fredrick and the Prince Regent to return to London. Fredrick spending his last moments with Mary…

“I will make sure everything will go smoothly and that you are protected… I will return as soon as I can… you will hear from me every day!!” he held her close and gave her a deep kiss. 

Jenny appearing next to him carrying Lily. Fredrick had asked the children to look after Lily until he returned. He kissed each child and reluctantly got into his carriage. Mary was tearful and Jane had her arm around Mary to comfort her. Once they couldn’t see the carriage they decided to take all take the dogs for a walk. Jane was determined to help Mary while she waited for her father to return. 

“You know you can always count on Papa… he is a man of his word and his loves you” Jane smiled when she thought of her father. 

“Yes, he makes me feel like the most important woman in the whole world” laughed Mary. Her thoughts on Fredrick as she knew he was carrying her burden. She prayed he would be safe and return without any delays. 

Fredrick was silent as he thought about Mary and his children. He couldn’t shake the image of Mary’s tearful face. 

‘This will be the only time we will part…. We will always travel together!!’ thought Fredrick

“I hope brother, you are not going to sulk in the carriage” teased the Regent

“I will rally brother… I am just thinking about those we have left behind” commented Fredrick

“Hmm… we have serious business ahead of us and you must keep your head if you want to achieve your heart’s desires" the regent reminded his brother. 

Fredrick deciding to bring up the topic of Susan....

“Brother, I was very proud of how you reconciled with Susan and her husband”

“You were right about Susan… I want her to remain a close friend and I like her husband George” honesty spoke the regent. He and George had common interests and had spent a number of hours socialising. 

“I am glad… she has been very loyal to our family” a relieved Fredrick spoke

The brothers spending time reflecting on their visit in Willingdon and then reviewed their plans for London. They had taken the fastest route and arrived in London ahead of time. Together the men visited the family solicitor and finalised the legal arrangements. Once they were satisfied the brother’s separated… Fredrick going to the club and the Prince Regent had to visit his ladies. 

While Fredrick was reading the London times he was interrupted….

“Prince Fredrick.... my name is Tom Parker” Fredrick looking up suddenly. He had not been expecting to see this man.

“Yes, good afternoon Mr Parker” 

“Have you ever considered visiting a beautiful seaside town called Sanditon?” Tom speaking excitedly

“No… I have heard mixed reviews about the town” honestly spoke Fredrick who had narrowed his eyes.

“We are planning to expand, and it will become more fashionable than Bath” Tom commented without noticing the stern look appearing on Fredrick's face.

“I don’t think so, Mr Parker. From what I have been told it lacks the facilities” firmly spoke Fredrick

“We will… we have had some cash flow issues but that will be sorted out shortly” promised Tom as he continued to sell Sanditon. 

“Do you have a family Mr Parker?” Fredrick was curious to hear the man’s response. He knew Tom Parker would have received the offer of money to settle the divorce quickly.

“My faithless wife left me with the children … I am planning to find someone who will support my dream. I will be divorcing her tomorrow… in fact I have already signed the paperwork. It will be made official by the parliament. As Tom spoke Fredrick couldn’t believe how open this man was about the situation. 

“What about your children sir?” harshly spoke Fredrick 

“I have to focus on Sanditon… I will show her I can build this town. When I am successful, Mary can look at her life with regret” Tom speaking spitefully… making no reference to his children. 

“Mr Parker, I wish you well in your endeavours but I have an appointment” Fredrick getting up and was more than determined to have all matters settled post haste. 

Fredrick arrived home and found that all the legal papers had been signed by the relevant people…. including his father, the King. Fredrick smiled as he read the titles decided for his future wife and children. He was impatient for the divorce final proceedings so he could return home to Mary and the children. The chamber meeting was 9am and once the vote was taken, he would immediately start his journey back to Willingdon. He called his housekeeper and started making arrangements for the home to be closed up for a period of time. He laughed to himself as he was doing exactly the same as what Jane did all those months ago. He knew where he belonged and when he was back in London it would be with his wife and family. 

Sidney and Arthur had not left for Willingdon as they had to settled business in London. They didn’t know how long they would be away. Sidney wanted to take William and was thankful to hear his wife was planning to entertain friends in the Campion Estate. Eliza once again had been unsuccessful in improving her social position and wanted to leave London. Diana was planning to go back to Sanditon as she was feeling her health had suffered being in a polluted London. She had been insisting Arthur come with her and had been taken aback when he had forcefully declined. Arrangements were being made to close up the London house and this was taking time. 

The next day Tom visited the home of Sidney and Eliza. He found everyone seated around the table for dinner.

“It is done and now I am a free man. The divorce was finalised yesterday, and I can now focus on Sanditon” a happy Tom exclaimed without noticing the stormy looks on the faces of his brothers. 

“Good… now you can focus your attention on the heiress” spoke up Eliza

“You know about this?” harshly spoke Sidney

“I suggested it and the heiress is my friend… she will do very well for your brother… Mary was such a weak person” Eliza’s true feeling about Mary finally coming out…

“Be careful Eliza” warned Sidney

“Don’t you warn me, husband” seethed Eliza

“What about the children?” Arthur asked anxiously… ignoring the rising tension between Sidney and Eliza.

“I am not sure… I had to sign a number of papers, but it is now done!!!” Tom passing over them for Sidney to read.

“You fool…. You signed over all parental rights for $20 000!!!” Sidney raising his voice

“I told you I would find a way to fund my projects in Sanditon” a pleased Tom replied

“By selling your children” Arthur becoming agitated 

“They will be fine.. Mary has survived looking after them…” commented Tom who was already deciding how he would spend his newfound wealth. 

“Get out of this house… now!!!” Sidney grabbing Tom by his collar and forced him out the front door. 

While the drama of the Parkers continued Fredrick was nearing Willindgon. He was thinking of ways he was going to be able to spoil Mary and the children. He knew the moment when he entered the Crowe Easting Estate and he could see Mary’s cottage in the distance. He was out of the carriage before it had completely stopped. It was a clear night and she was reading a book in the garden. She sensed his presence and looked up to see him striding towards her.

‘Fredrick!!!” she smiled and rushed into his willing arms.

“It is finished… my love” Fredrick finally spoke


	185. You don't realise how many people you have impacted

Fredrick and Mary savoured their reunion. He spent his time taking in her beautiful features and pulling her closer to him. Mary herself enjoying his adoration and closeness. Lifting her face for a deep kiss that effected her whole body. She knew they didn’t have much time as the children would be back soon with Jennifer and Nathaniel. 

“My love, I am so glad you are home… but the children will be home soon” She breathed to regain her breath. He rested his forehead against hers and savoured her essence. They could hear children voices getting louder and the couple moved slightly apart. 

“Fredrick is back!!!” yelled Henry. He went into a sprint and launched himself onto Fredrick. Henry had missed seeing Fredrick and wanted to show him how much he had improved with his horse riding.

Fredrick scooting down and placed his hand on Henry’s shoulders. He would always make sure this boy knew he was enough. 

“Yes, I am back but next time I go to London you will come with me” he said. He was nearly bowled over by Henry burying his head into Fredrick’s shoulder. The other children racing up to accept their own embrace and a group of dogs waiting for their own greetings. 

“Fredrick… you made a quick trip… must have had some incentive!!!” teased Nathaniel and the men shook hands. 

While the children were being settled by Mary and Jennifer the two men caught up on the news from London.

“We are free to marry… as soon as possible. I did come across Tom Parker at the club though. He openly told me about the divorce and showed no concern about the children.” shared Fredrick.

While they were speaking the Crowes and Jacaranda’s arrived. They had seen the carriage and hoped it had been Fredrick. They all gave him a warm welcome and Fredrick repeated the events that had occurred in London. Everyone was not surprised by Tom’s behaviour and relieved Mary was free. Fredrick commenting it had taken all his will power not to punch Tom Parker in the face at the club. Everyone relieved all legal papers had been signed and everyone was safe from the Parkers. 

Mary and Jennifer arrived and the ladies turned the discussion to the next important matter… 

“So… when are you getting married?” Charlotte asked

“I promised Mary we would as soon as I returned” simply stated Fredrick

“Yes, you did… is it possible?” Mary asked. Everyone smiling as Fredrick pulled out a letter from the King and the marriage license. 

“Good… how about tomorrow?” everyone laughing at Mary’s boldness. She had found her voice and knew what she wanted. 

“Well… this is my second marriage and I don’t need all the frills. I will wear my dress I wore to the last wedding” She simply stated and was rewarded with Fredrick kissing her in front of everyone. 

“Well… we have much to plan… George my love, please take the gentlemen and leave us ladies!!!” firmly stated Susan. Each man giving their beloved a kiss and chuckled as they left the women furiously organising the wedding for Mary and Fredrick. When Alexandra, Victoria and Esther were informed of the current state of affairs they briskly walked towards Mary’s cottage. 

The men settling themselves in the library and toasted to the women in the lives!!!

Within a blink of an eyes every single detail for the wedding was organised….

The minister from their local church was requested. He arrived promptly knowing any request from Lady Crowe was important. He readily agreed to marrying Mary and Fredrick in the morning. Reverend Thompson going home happily with a basket of food and news for his wife he would be marrying a son of the King. He took out his best preaching outfit and spent the next couple of hours preparing for the service. 

Grace had replied to the message from Charlotte. She and John were happy to prepare the food and host the event. Jennifer, with the help of the children would collect flowers for the church in the morning.

Susan had already taken Mary to her room and surveyed all of her dresses. They decided on a new dress she had not worn before. Christina had sent a message offering her veil for Mary to wear… in fact the veil arrived with the message. They then decided on the outfits for the children and the servants stayed up all night preparing these outfits. 

“That didn’t take long!!!” smiled Susan. The women wishing Mary a good sleep and reminded her they would be back early in the morning to help prepare her. 

Once everyone had gone Mary sat and reflected on the turn of events. She was happy and excited for her future. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. She smiled when she saw it was Fredrick coming to wish her a goodnight. 

“My love, I have come to bid your goodnight. This will be the last time and we will never be separated” Fredrick spoke in a deep tone as he pulled her close to him. His eyes dark with desire and wished they were married. He settled for a long goodnight kiss.

“I will see you at the church” he whispered…leaving Mary breathless and knew she would not be sleeping tonight. The morning arrived before she knew it and people started arriving to help her prepare. 

The cottage was abuzz with activity as Mary and the children were being dressed for the wedding. The little girls were excited as they had been gifted tiaras from Fredrick and the little boys had new medallions. Fredrick had also gifted his bride with a complete jewellery set and requested she would wear it. 

“Mary… it is beautiful” breathed out all the women when they saw it being placed on her head. It was made of gold and covered in rubies and diamonds. Mary smiling at herself but all she could think about was the man whom had given it to her. 

“Mama… you look like a princess” Emma commented

“Thank you my love… you look beautiful in your own clothing” she leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss.

The children were going to be staying with the Heywood’s for the next couple of days to give the newly married couple time alone. Nathaniel had moved out of the cottage and was going to live in the cottage John C used when Jane was living with Heywood’s. Jennifer was very happy with this arrangement as it meant he was closer to her. Jennifer and Nathaniel were taking the children to the church… giving Mary time to compose herself. 

Everyone had left and were on their way. Mary had asked Charlotte if she would ride with her to the church. 

“Charlotte… we have come a long way since we first became acquainted” reflected Mary

“Yes, I am sorry you have suffered greatly but you are now going to have a happily life” Charlotte placing her arm through Mary’s

“You don’t realise the impact you have had on the lives of others by visiting Sanditon that summer” Mary taking hold of Charlotte’s hands

“Mary….”

“Thank you for helping me be courageous to find my happiness” Mary spoke with tears in her eyes. 

The carriage stopped and they were both helped out by Henry. John Willingdon offering his arm to Mary as she had asked if he could give her away. Charlotte and Henry were asked to be witnesses. Reverend Thompson performing a beautiful service where Mary and Fredrick were married before their family and friends. 

Finally, the priest announcing the married couple as HRH Prince Fredrick of Hanover and his wife the Duchess of Canterbury. Everyone showering the couple with flowers and all travelled to the Willingdon Estate to celebrate this significant event.

“Your mother has a gift at producing large quantities of food without notice” commented Henry while placing his arm around his wife. Little John and Fredrick safety tucked in their parents arms. They were not going to be passed around like the last wedding. 

“My love.. with a hungry family of 12 she had to be quick!!!” teased Charlotte. 

Charlotte had been reflecting on what Mary had spoken to her in the carriage. From that dark summer come a flood of many blessings and the largest was her husband Henry. She leaned into him and looked in his dark eyes.

“I love you so much Henry … we have created a good life full of so much happiness” she smiled and accepted his kiss. 

The usual wedding reception traditions were conducted and the groom made a speech…

“Dear friend…. I stand here today blessed to have married this wonderful woman. She is loyal, loving and is willing to put up with me. Mary… I promise to be the husband you need me to me and the father our little ones require. I would like to thank everyone for your support, and we look forward to finding our home in this area. We would like to introduce our children to you…. you know our oldest Lady Jane Viscountess Heywood Willingdon but not our other four.” 

Placing his hand on each child as he spoke. 

“Let me introduce you to Lord Henry Viscount of Elderberry, Lady Jenny of Canterbury, Lady Emma of Canterbury and finally Lord James Viscount of Emerald. Everyone cheering at the news and congratulations shouted for the new family. Lydia and Johanna running to embrace their friends and the little girls went off to play. Henry electing to stand with Fredrick who keep a protective hand on the little boy’s shoulder. 

The celebrations continued throughout the afternoon but was only interrupted when the children were told their parents were leaving. Little James had fallen asleep in Fredricks arms and wouldn’t let go. The couple promising to see them in a couple of days. 

In the carriage Fredrick gathering his wife and spoke softly in her ear….

“I will endeavour to make you happy for the rest of our life and I’m going to start now” taking hold of her hand they happily walked into the cottage.


	186. “Well old friend… you certainly made an entrance!!!”

After Tom had left Eliza and Sidney had engaged in an intense argument which resulted in Eliza electing to leave for her country estate the next day. It was the first time Diana and Arthur had witnessed first-hand the unhappy marriage of the couple. Diana had started to cry and was comforted by Arthur who had been shaken by the raw hatred exhibited. He now understood why Sidney and Eliza spent the majority of their marriage living separately. Sidney apologising to his sister and was thankful she supported him and not Eliza. They arranged for her to travel back to Sanditon and would maintain contact with her. 

“I didn’t know brother… I am sorry you have been so unhappy” Diana commented before she got in the carriage. 

It took a number of days before Sidney, Arthur and William were able to leave for Willingdon. 

Sidney spent the majority of their trip to Willingdon in silence. He only spoke with his son and made sure he was settled. 

“Has your marriage always been like this?” Arthur daring to ask and held his breath as Sidney looked at him.

“Our marriage was a contract… Eliza always knew I married her for the money. I told her at the regatta, I was not interested in renewing our relationship. It didn’t take her long to know I was after money once the terrace fire became common knowledge. She wanted me as a trophy and knew I would do anything to save my family” Sidney hung his head as he mind went back to that week that changed the course of his life. 

“Charlotte… brother” Arthur asked

“I had made a number of indications I would propose to her… she believed I would be able to save the family” breathed out Sidney

“When you were celebrating the saving of the family, I told Charlotte I couldn’t marry her…. She had such adoration in her face and in a matter of minutes it was sad… a single tear falling from her eyes. She never got angry with me and wished me every happiness” Sidney’s sighed.

“I am sorry brother…” 

“Eliza knew something was between Charlotte and I… at Babbington’s wedding she made sure everyone knew she owned me.” 

“I didn’t know…”

“I let Charlotte go and fate put Crowe in her path…. falling in love and they are happily married.” Sidney looking out the window to compose his thoughts. 

“You got William and he is a beautiful boy”

“Yes…. part of our agreement was to have one child and thankfully it was early in our marriage.” Sidney running his hand over the head of his child. William was the only thing that got him up in the morning. 

“Brother… we are here for Mary and the children… promise me you will not do anything to stop us having contact with them.” Arthur looking Sidney in the eye. Sidney nodding and the brothers never spoke about the matter again. 

Sidney was in deep thought….

Sidney could no longer live with Eliz’a constant criticism and reminder that she was the one who saved his family… saved his family haha!!!!…. His sacrifice had not saved anyone and his brother continued to reck havoc in their lives. 

But… it is what it is…. he has a son he must protect and guide… making sure William didn’t make the same stupid mistakes his father made.

As they neared Willngdon Sidney’s stomach was turning. He had been so nervous he hadn’t eaten but drank at each of their rest stops. Arthur had warned him but he just given him a stormy look. William sat quietly next to his father and knew something was different. He had taken on a worried look on his face. Poor William Parker had lived in a house full of tension… a moody father and angry mother. Today his father was silent, and all the little boy could do was keep quiet. 

After two days of travelling they arrived in the township of Willingdon. They men taking note of the growing town and the signs of development. In fact, there was more activity occurring than the town of Sanditon. They were directed towards the Inn and engaged rooms. The owner of the noticing the small child falling asleep and found his wife to look after him while the gentleman had their dinner. 

“Would you be able to give us directions to the estate owned by Henry Crowe?” Sidney asked the owner of the Inn 

“Do you mean Lord Crowe Eastings?”

“Yes… he is an old school friend of mine and we would like to visit him” Sidney not giving his name raised suspicions with the Inn keeper. The owner had thought it was strange seeing two gentlemen travelling alone with a child. He decided to send a message to Lord Willingdon and Lord Crowe….they always knew what to do. 

The owner settling himself with the two gentlemen and spent a good proportion of their dinner telling them about the positive contributions Lord Crowe had made in their community. A number of regulars also talked about the exploits of Lord Crowe. 

Sidney distracted himself by drinking…. this was not the Crowe he had grown up with… it was like they were talking about another man. He had persuaded Arthur to join him and before they knew it they had consumed 2 bottles between them. 

Henry and Charlotte with all their family were gathered together at the Willingdon estate when the message arrived. 

Henry reading it and turned to John. 

“It appears there are some gentlemen from London staying at the Inn and they claim to be old friends” Henry giving the message to John. 

“I think we need to go and see what we can do… I am concerned about the child” John commented. 

“We have all the young children staying with us so one more will not matter” Grace spoke… she would not leave an unattended child alone at the Inn.

Henry and the Heywood’s were often called upon by the town if there were issues. John had sent ahead a carriage so the child could be transported to his estate. It was decided John, Henry and John C would ride to the Inn and deal with the matter. The men loading their firearms before putting on their coats. It was getting late and the Inn became rowdy as it got darker. 

“Be careful” Charlotte spoke as he kissed her and their boys. They sometimes never knew what they would come across when they went to the Inn. Henry had noticed Esther had gone pale and Charles was comforting her. He spoke with Charlotte who promised to check on her friend

The three men thundered into the township and upon arrival were directed towards the back of the Inn. The wanted to enter without raising the suspicion of these London gentlemen.

They were first meet with a little boy who was fast asleep in the arms of the Inn keeper’s wife. The child was clearly a son of a gentleman… Henry thought there was something familiar about him. 

“This is William Parker… Sidney Parker’s son” John sighed

“Mrs Smith, could you please take the boy to my home, Lady Willingdon is waiting for you” John instructed her. Mrs Smith nodded and was helped into a waiting carriage. The people of Willingdon would do anything for the Willingdon and Crowe families. The prosperity of the community had improved significantly though their estates and would continue to rise. The news of the marriage of Mary to Fredrick filtering throughout the community via the minister’s wife. 

Mrs Smith arrived at the Willingdon Estate finding Grace and Jennifer waiting. Grace cried as she recognised the little boy. She cradled William and thanked Mrs Smith. They took him to the nursery and prepared him for bed. He was tucked in and even with a kiss on the cheek he didn’t wake up. 

“You are safe little one….” She whispered before closing the nursery door.

Back at the Inn Henry braced himself for the task ahead of them. 

“John… Sidney can get violent when he is drunk… his temper is at its worst” spoke Henry. They had been asked to settle arguments at the Inn before and they were not afraid to shy away from confrontation. The peace of Willingdon was important, and they didn’t want it to gain a bad reputation.

They walked in and surveyed the room. Through the smoke haze they found Sidney and Arthur sitting the back corner of the Inn. Henry counted five empty bottles in front of Sidney and wouldn’t be surprised if his friend would pass out soon. He was surprised to see Arthur drunk… he had always been careful with his health, but he must have become his brother’s drinking partner. 

“I will handle this matter and we will try not to engage in any fighting!” John calmy spoke as he observed the tense body of Sidney Parker. 

Sidney was nearly finishing off his 6th bottle when he saw three men with guns walking in their direction. He stood up but had trouble maintaining his balance. 

“Mr Parker… welcome to Willindgon… it is nice you have finally decided to visit us” John warmly spoke while observing Sidney’s hands forming fists.

Sidney suddenly recognising John Heywood and Henry Crowe. He stood straighter and tried not to appear as drunk as he knew he was. 

“I think you need to go upstairs and rest Mr Parker.” John suggested and was happy to see Sidney comply with his request. The Inn keeper giving John the keys to their rooms. 

John C was sent to go and get Charles while John and Henry looked after Sidney and Arthur. Throughout the night Henry holding Sidney’s head while he vomited into a bucket. Arthur was faring worse and they had to call for a doctor. 

“William… is he well?” asked Sidney who could not move

“William is being looked after by my mother-in-law” Henry placing a damp cloth on Sidney’s forehead.

“Where am I?” 

“You are in a room in the Willingdon Inn… the owner called us”

“Ahhh…did I drink more than 5 bottles… fight?” 

“No fighting but you were near to finishing your 6th bottle… Sidney you have a son to worry about…. drinking will not help you” spoke a concerned Henry. 

“I am sorry… Tom told us about the divorce, and we wanted to see Mary” he breathed out in pain

Henry knew the drinking had more to do with Sidney finally coming to Willingdon than just Mary. He continued to tend to his suffering friend and watched Sidney as he slept off the effects of alcohol. 

Charles finally walking through the door looking grim. This was not the first time they had found one another in such a position. Henry was thankful those days were behind him and caring for Sidney reminded him why he gave up drinking.

“Charles… our friend has finally decided to visit us” Henry stated

“Sidney.. I see you were not able to get beyond that 6th bottle” Charles drily commented. 

Charles had already checked on a sedated Arthur before he had come to Sidney’s room. He sat down on the other side of the bed and waited until Sidney opened his eyes. 

“Well old friend… you certainly made an entrance!!!”


	187. Are you enjoying yourself?

Sidney woke up finding his two friends seated on either side of him. Charles pouring him a glass of water while Henry helped him sit up. 

“How are you feeling?” Henry asked while keeping his arm around Sidney to steady him.

“Not the best… embarrassed. How is Arthur?”

“He is still sleeping and being watched by John” Henry answered

“Everyone must think I am a brute and terrible father” a shameful look appearing on Sidney’s face. He looked at Charles and Henry seeing no condemnation. 

“Sidney, you have been doing your best… no one is judging you… we are just worried” Henry spoke with concern.

“Thank you”

“You are our oldest friend and it has been hard not seeing you…. you gave up so much” 

“It is hard…” Sidney honestly shared

It had been the first time Henry and Sidney had spoken about Charlotte. Henry knew his friend was in pain and it would have been difficult for him to come to Willingdon. 

“We are sorry about your brother Tom” Charles commented 

“My brother….. he had caused so many issues… he is wanting to marry an American heiress…. Eliza suggested it” spat out Sidney

“You have come to show Mary support and that is what matters” Charles commented 

“William?”

“He is with Grace and we will take you once you are feeling better” Henry was glad to see Sidney’s face relax. 

“Do you think Mary would let us see them?” Sidney asked

“Mary is coming to see you and you can discuss it with her” Henry knew Mary was feeling safer and he hoped she would let the Parker brothers see the children.

“Good…” Sidney struggling to get up as he wanted to be presentable. Charles and Henry helping their friend dress and finally headed downstairs for food. 

John had left Arthur and found the men enjoying a hearty breakfast. While watching Arthur John had been contemplating the plight of these men.

They needed support and family!!!

“It is good to see you have recovered” John smiled and sat down for some breakfast.

“Sir, I am sorry for my behaviour and understand how it looks” Sidney spoke

“John… my friends call me John…”

“Thank you, John for looking after William”

“My wife loves children and we have the space” John smiled thinking about his wife

The men were silent as they ate their breakfast and Sidney was starting to feel better. Conversation started to flow as John and Henry spoke about common estate issues. Sidney having to stop his mouth from dropping open when the topic turned from fencing, farm management to cow calving. 

“Never thought Henry would be talking about such matters when we were young” teased Charles 

“He took to it like a duck to water!!” laughed John

“It keeps me busy and I enjoy the peace of the country” Henry acknowledged. 

They were interrupted by one of the local farmers who needed some assistance. Henry promising to send someone over to help the family. The men starting a conversation about current trading conditions and Sidney relaxed further.

While this was occurring…

Grace was feeding a tribe of hungry children who were ready for the day. Grace was carrying William who needed comfort. His cousins had been excited to see William, and they had been playing together before breakfast. 

“William.. you are going to spent time with us until your Papa comes” Grace spoke to the boy who smiled. He loved his father and Grace had noticed he was looking for him. The children leaving the table and wanted to collect their dogs. 

“Will… come and see our dogs!!!” Lydia taking hold of the little boy’s hand and led him towards their barn. It was where Grace and Jennifer found them all surrounded by their dogs. 

Jane appeared driving a farm cart to take the children on a ride to the Crowe house. Charlotte had suggested the children come and help feed the baby calves. Nathaniel and Jennifer helping each child and their dogs into the cart. Little William was held by Jennifer enjoying the breeze flowing and laughed every time a dog licked him on the face. It was a very infectious laugh and everyone giggled with him as they headed towards the Crowes. 

Charlotte meeting them all giving each child an embrace and kiss. They first visited the horses who all poked out their heads to greet their little friends. James and Christina were there and arranged for every child to brush a horse. William tentatively touched a horse and after encouraging words from Jennifer touched its nose. Charlotte calling all the children together and directing them towards the little calves. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Charlotte asking William who nodded. Since John and Fredrick were asleep in their pram, she was carrying him. He was tired after an exciting morning and placed his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Everyone heading towards the house for food and a well-earned rest for the children.


	188. We will see you soon

Mary and Fredrick were enjoying a lazy morning and had yet to leave their bedroom. Fredrick’s attention as a lover far surpassed anything Mary had experienced. She smiled contently as she ran her hand through his hair and laughed when he drew her close to him.

“Are you needing my attention… my love?” he smiled

“Why yes?” replied Mary 

Before they could proceed there was knock at the door and a hesitant voice telling them an urgent message had arrived from Lady Crowe. 

“Fredrick… something must be wrong with the children!” Mary sitting up and Fredrick had to steady her.

“I will see what it is about” He changed and kissed her. Mary deciding to dress while she waited. 

Fredrick returning to explain the situation with Sidney and Arthur. Mary felt compassion for these men who had travelled to offer her support after being told about the divorce. She also knew how hard it would have been to come to Willingdon for Sidney. 

She looked at her husband who was looking concerned about the situation. Mary felt loved and protected. They thought about their course of action deciding it would be best if they went to visit Sidney and Arthur. Fredrick sending a message to Henry who was at the Inn. 

Back at the Inn Henry knew he was going to have to prepare Sidney about the sudden marriage of Mary to Fredrick. Arthur was improving but was staying in bed. 

“Sidney… before Mary arrives we need to tell you something” Henry hesitated and was trying to search for the right words. 

John seeing he needed help continued instead

“Mary will not face the normal scandal as she is being protected by the crown. When notification for the divorce arrived her attachment to a particular gentleman came to the surface.”

“The Prince Regent…..” 

“Not the Prince Regent …. Mary remained loyal to her marriage vows until Tom announced his intention to break it.” John continued while observing Sidney

“Who?” Sidney asked

“HRH Prince Fredrick” Henry finally spoke

“Prince Fredrick with the help of the Prince Regent kept the vote for the divorce out of the parliament and into a private chamber. Prince Fredrick proposed marriage to Mary and they were married three days ago” John supplying the rest of the information

“Ahhh… the children?” he asked urgently

“They were formally adopted by the Prince are now under the protection of the royal family”. John outlining the titles, dowries and living bestowed on the children. Sidney understood why Mary did it and it ensured they were safe from his brother. Their futures were secure and would not be surrounded by controversy. 

It was at this point Mary and Fredrick arrived. Mary arm was tucked in her husband’s and she was beamed with happiness. Fredrick looking down at her and looked equally satisfied. The Inn keeper welcoming them.

“Your royal highness and your grace let me show you to the private room” he directed the couple to where John, Charles, Henry and Sidney were located. 

“Good morning” Mary greeted everyone and turned her attention to Sidney. Sidney was taking in her changed appearance and happy countenance. He watched as the Prince ensured she was settled before he sat down himself. Fredrick sitting back as he was allowing Mary to speak...they had decided together but Fredrick knew Mary had to do it.

“Mary…” Sidney taking hold of Mary’s hands and looked into her face.

“Sidney… thank you for wanting to support us after your found out about the divorce” Mary began 

“Arthur and I wanted to come and offer our support but it seem you are taken care of” Sidney observing the Prince and it was evident he was besotted with Mary. 

“Yes… Fredrick has made me very happy and loves the children” Mary commented while smiling lovingly at Fredrick. Sidney couldn’t deny she was happy, and he knew the pain she had suffered under his brother.

“Mary… will we be able increase our contact with the children?” Sidney hopefully asked

Mary turning to Fredrick who nodded as a sign to encourage her….

“Now that we are safe from Tom I don’t have any issues with you spending time with them. You will always be their family” Mary squeezing his hand. Sidney blowing out a sigh of relief and smiled at his former sister-in-law. 

“Thank you, Mary or Your grace” Sidney spoke

“I am always Mary to my friends and family….” Mary and Fredrick getting up to leave. 

“We will see you soon” Fredrick offering his hand to Sidney who took it and the couple left.


	189. Family is important

Fredrick had gathered Mary in his arms as they travelled back to the cottage. She placed her head on his chest and cried. She cried for the years of pain and the stress she had lived under with Tom. She felt safe with Fredrick and could share her deepest thoughts. 

Fredrick leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

“My love, you did the right thing allowing Sidney and Arthur to see the children” Fredrick spoke

“Yes, you know how the children have missed them and they were so happy to see them at the Christening” shared Mary

“Mary, you are a treasure and I will do everything to make sure you are happy” he smiled as he scored himself a kiss. Mary was letting go of the past and now in the process of starting to make new memories. They contently sat in silence until they arrived back and could see their children playing. 

The couple exiting the carriage suddenly surrounded by their children who were eager for their cuddle and kiss. Fredrick picking up James who had clung to his leg … James smiling at Fredrick and placed his head on this stepfather’s shoulder. 

“Papa.. this little one has been missing you” laughed Jane who kissed her father on the cheek. Her father looked happy and it was everything she ever wanted for him. Fredrick wrapping his arm around his youngest boy and the pair were inseparable for the rest of the day. 

The girls telling their mother about the activities they had completed and of course the progress of their dog training. Lily was also there and Fredrick bent down to give her a pat. While he had been in London Lily had attached herself to Mary and she now shared her time between the two of them. 

Mary now turning her attention to William who had been waiting with the other children. She went over and picked him up. He placed his arms around her neck and happily received a kiss from her. Mary introducing Fredrick to William. Fredrick laughing when James tightened his hold on Fredrick and tried to gain his attention.

“Son, you are my little boy” Fredrick kissing the head of James who smiled and happily let Fredrick talk with William. 

Everyone else present greeting the pair and were pleased to hear the Parker brothers were on the mend. 

Back at the Inn the men had checked on Arthur and thankful he was awake but was still not able to get out of bed. Charlotte had also sent a message to inform them that everyone one was at their home. It was decided Sidney would go with Charles in his carriage. 

John and Henry going ahead of them to give Sidney time to prepare for the visit. The two men leaving but not before being stopped by multiple locals who requested their time. 

“Lord Willingdon and Lord Crowe are good men!!!” the Inn keeper commented and those around him agreed. 

“They appear to be very close” Sidney had observed the interactions between John and Henry 

“John become the father Henry needed” Charles himself had found John doing the same for him

“What do you mean?”asked Sidney

“Did you ever wonder why our friend spent the majority of his time drunk?”

“Ahhh…. sometimes” hesitated Sidney who was often focused on his own problems

“Henry was subjected to extreme violence at the hands of his own father and Aunt. He hated himself and drinking was a way of forgetting the pain.” Sidney looking shocked ….

“Only Charlotte, Grace and John know the true extent of torture he suffered as a child. He is now determined to be the best father and not replicate his own childhood. He was adopted by the Heywood’s and he found a place in their family. They helped him give up drinking, provided guidance and a place for him to belong. I believe he never felt he had a family or was good enough” Charles feeling Sidney was able to take on this information.

“Charlotte….” Sidney breathed out

“He and Charlotte became good friends long before anything else happened. In fact, Henry fought the attraction because of you” simply stated Charles

“Me…”

“Sidney…. Henry wrestled with his feelings because he knew what had happened…the pain you suffer”shared Charles

“Hmmm” Sidney puffing on his cigaret

“Are you going to be well when you see Charlotte? You have to decide… have nothing to do with them or discover a way to be friends.” Sidney nodding… he had been thinking about the matter… he wanted to be a part of his friend’s lives.

“I suggest you speak with Henry… always be honest” Charles was thankful Sidney was receptive to the idea. 

Charles wondered if Sidney had his moment of clarity like Henry. His friend seemed different… open… something he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

Sidney looked out the window as they entered the Crowe Easting Estate. It was the largest in the area and was a hive of activity. It was evident the buildings had been renovated and loved but its owners. The carriage stopped as Henry and John were seen up ahead. They were helping some of their workers with the fence. Henry had spent time talking about the operations and it was evident to all that he was passionate about working the land. He was not a gentleman who visited his estate to host shooting parties but worked the estate alongside his tenant farmers. 

“What do you think?” Henry asked Sidney… Sidney could see his response was important to Henry.

“It is well appointed and clearly very productive” Henry smiling at this compliment. 

“Come…we have been told everyone is at the stables” Henry and John getting on their horses while the carriage followed them.

They were meet by James who gave Sidney a guided tour of the stables and facilities. He commented to Henry and John that the boys were riding today. He also wanted to give the race horses a chance to run but needed other riders. Henry and John both smiling at the prospect of riding the faster horses. 

“Would you like to participate?” James asked Sidney. Sidney who was still feeling the effects of the previous day declined.

They heard a series of shouts and laughter as a group of children raced into the stables. The former Parker children recognising their Uncle Sidney and rushed to say hello. Sidney holding them tight as he would be able to see them anytime…. No restrictions. Henry and John not missing out and received their fair share of cuddles and kisses. 

“Papa” Sidney spotting his son and picked him up. He son smiling at seeing his father. 

“Are you having a good time?” Sidney smiling as his son nodded. It didn’t take long before William pushed to be let down and he went with the other children to play. Sidney watching as his son start laughing as he was being chased by Lydia and Johanna. 

“Come…. The boys are going to be riding their horses and Christina is going to ride Scarlett for the first time” James commented. John placing his arm on James as he could see he was worried. John and James walking away to talk. Henry knew he needed to help with the boys and asked Charles to take Sidney to the viewing area. 

“Sidney, this family does everything together, so be prepared to see many people” Charles warned him. When they entered the area it was full of people. He spotted his wife and went to check on her. She had been worried the men from London had been Edward and thankfully the ladies had been keeping an eye on her. Everyone welcoming the men and George invited Sidney to sit with him.

Charlotte had been feeding the twins and when she arrived in the main area of the stables she saw Henry checking the boys horses. 

“Good afternoon, my love” Henry kissing Charlotte and the little boys. 

“They have been very grumpy and need your attention!!!” commented Charlotte. She passed the boys to Henry and continued to complete the final checks. Christina arrived leading Scarlett and looked excited. Charlotte noticing James was walking very close to her and could see he was nervous. 

“James… I will be fine… Scarlet will look after me!!!” Christina spoke softly to the horse who gave her a playful nip. Willingdon and a couple of the other horses popped their heads out due to hearing Christina’s voice. Willindgon stamping his foot to remind her he was her favourite. Christina going over to stoke the horses to appease them. 

Henry, Alex and Christina with the help from their father or husband got on their horses. Fredrick, John and James getting on their own horses to ride along side them. Charlotte opening the gates to the arena while Henry was rocking their boys to sleep. 

Everyone turning to watch the riders enter the arena. The little girls all jumping up to stand at the fence and started talking about their own horses. Susan and George were beaming as they watched their daughter confidently ride the horse she had helped train. 

Sidney felt welcomed by this family but couldn’t help smiling at his son’s behaviour. William moving between various adults who treated him like their own. Sidney had thought his son was a timid child but clearly, he was not. Sidney turned to watch his nephew ride confidently and was glad to be present. He was determined to be a present Uncle for his nephews and nieces. 

Family is important!!!!


	190. Horses

The riders had been success and couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces. John and Fredrick didn’t have to intervene much during the lesson. James was in awe of his wife and her control over Scarlett. He was sorry they were not alone and had to be content with an embrace and kiss. He could see in her eyes she knew what he wanted and would reward him when they were home alone. 

“Henry… I will be able to go riding with you soon!!!” exclaimed Alex. Henry nodding and had been looking forward to this event. 

“I am really proud of you little brother” he encouraged Alex while placing his arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

“What about me Henry?” piped up little Henry. He received the same treatment from Henry resulting with both puffing their chests out and stood taller. 

Grace and Mary smiling as they were watching their little boys wanting to be like Henry. Mary who had known Henry before marvelled at his transformation from a rouge to a person who was playing a significant role in moulding her children. 

“You looked confident on your horse, Snow” Sidney had walked over to speak with his nephew . Henry smiling that his Uncle had remembered his horse’s name.

“Thank you, Uncle Sidney, we will be able to ride together soon” Henry suggested and was rewarded with a smile from Sidney. 

The horses were taken back and it was the racehorses turn to exercise. They were tense and their muscles were twitching. They could sense they were going to be let loose…. the stable hands were having to hold on tight as the animals were excited. 

James going over and speaking quietly to each one… he turned to his wife and sisters who walked over to a horse each. Charlotte placed her hands on 'Willow whom they had saved from the London carnival. She could sense he was nervous and she spoke words of encouragement. Christina was with Willingdon who was the most unsettled and within a matter of minutes was calm. 

“My girls… the horse whispers” laughed John

“No… those horses are just trying to get in their good graces” Nathaniel commented 

“Are you sure Sidney… you don’t want to ride?” Henry asked. Sidney was an accomplished rider and Henry had always admired his abilities. 

Sidney shook his head and admitted he didn’t ride as much as he used too. He watched as John, John C, James, Samuel, Henry, Edward, Nathaniel and Stanley were given a horse. The men had removed their outer coats and before getting on were given strict instructions concerning each horse. 

“They love riding together and especially when James allows them to ride the race horses” Charlotte spoke and Sidney turned to look at her. Charlotte knew that Henry was glad his friend was here and she was going to do her best to help Sidney feel welcomed. 

“Lady Crowe… it is good to see you again” 

“Mr Parker…. We are always happy to have our friends visit us” her face was open and friendly. 

“It appears to be good weather today…” Sidney stopping himself as he was poor at small talk. 

“Yes…” 

“Papa…” Sidney was saved by his son who wanted to be picked up… Sidney using William as a shield as he was feeling self-conscious. 

“You have a lovely boy… he must be a treasure to you” 

“You have two fine boys… they look like Crowe” Charlotte turning to observe Fredrick and John who were being held by Grace and Susan. 

“Thank you” Her attention was taken as she watched her husband enter the racetrack. He loved riding and she could see by his body language he was excited. Charles and Esther had joined them and Charlotte made her observation. 

“Now I have a job to do while we watch the race. James has tasked the men and he has also given us a job” Charlotte heading towards her sisters and they positioned themselves alone the fence line. 

Sidney blew out a relieved breath and felt future conversation would be easier. Esther going to join the ladies and Charles turned to his friend…

“How did it go?”

“It was ok… I hope it will get easier” quietly spoke Sidney

“It will old friend… it is better to have Henry and Charlotte in your life then not at all!” encouraged Charles

They were standing near the women to overhear them talk about the horses … they clearly had an in-depth understanding and interest in them. 

“He is an impatient one..” Christina observed as she watched her husband expertly control the energy contained in Willingdon. 

“Is this the first time ‘Willow’ will race since London?” Victoria asked

“Yes… he has physically healed but today is all about the mind.. Henry will know what to do.” Charlotte observed her husband talking with the horse as they rode around the track. While the men warmed up the horses they commented on the condition of the horses and of course their own husband or beloved!!! 

“What is the racing strategy today? Alison asked. Everyone nodding after hearing about the various goals for the horses. 

“I wish I could ride…” Charlotte commented. Victoria and Alison both agreeing with her but knew they had to protect their unborn children. They watched as the men lined up at the start line and everyone waited in anticipation for the race. 

When the men rode, they rode to win!!!

“There off!!!” Jennifer cried ... everyone was standing even the children stopped to watch the race. 

Charlotte keeping her eyes on her husband and the horse he was riding. He had turned into an expert horseman and she would share her intimate thoughts about the matter when they were alone. Sidney was also struck by the expert riding skills of Crowe and his handling of an extremely fast horse. 

The race was intense but everyone knew James was riding the fastest horse.

“Watch Willingdon….” Charles pointing out the horse to Sidney

James in the end let Willingdon have his way and the speed the horse generated took everyone’s breath away. Willingdon was heading towards being a very successful racehorse. As per usual Willingdon performed a slight dance and earned himself congratulations from the Heywood women. 

“Sidney… next time you need to join us!!! Henry clasping his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sidney commenting he would have to start riding more to be able to join them. 

"Good...the sooner the better" smiled henry

The stable hands taking the horses to cool down and everyone headed back to the house for some afternoon tea.


	191. Conversations with the children

Sidney watched the group around him as they walked towards the main house. Charles had been right… they enjoyed each other’s company. All the children had attached themselves to an adult and were being given their undivided attention. 

Lydia and Johanna were currently claiming Henry and Charlotte's. They were informing the couple about their own horse’s progress and what they wanted to do once they could ride. 

“Henry… promise us you will take us riding like the boys” Lydia had a worried look on her face. Henry understanding, she was worried he would forget them.

“My little princesses…. you will be able to ride with me anytime” and he was rewarded by them wrapping themselves around him. They stopped and he scooted down to be at their eye level. 

“The boys are older than you but never forget you are just as important to us…. You have you own bedroom at our house” he was serious but changed his tone so he was teasing them in the end. The little girls giving him their most dazzling smiles that would melt any man’s heart. He pointed to his cheek, and each kissed it but not before he gave them a wink. He got up and took hold of their hands and they skipped as he walked with Charlotte. Grace and John smiling as they watched their youngest. From the very beginning they had favoured Henry and that connections still remained strong. 

Henry and Alex were talking seriously to James about the racehorses. James had noticed the boys had a similar affinity towards horses as himself and had been encouraging their interest. James was interested in hearing their observations from the race. Each boy making an astute observation which James was going to have to think about.

“I didn’t notice that about Willindgon” James commented and could see the boys were proud he had listened. He placed his hand on each boy’s shoulder and they continued to talk about horses. 

Emma was in the middle of Jennifer and Nathaniel. She had become very attached to Jennifer and was going to miss her once she married her Uncle. She was currently asking them when she could visit them. She had a worried look on her face and Jennifer wanted to elevate her concern…

“Emma.. you can come anytime to visit us…we will always have a bedroom for you” Jennifer looking at Nathaniel who nodded. 

Emma giving each a tight embrace and received a kiss on her head by her Uncle. Mary had noticed this and smiled. She knew Emma wanted to visit them as she had already asked. Emma turning to her mother who nodded, and the little girl started setting dates. Jennifer and Nathaniel laughing at her excitement. 

Jenny was walking with Victoria and Stanley. She loved reading and had always been drawn to Victoria. The little girl would be found with Victoria who was always teaching her something new. Since her marriage Victoria regularly sent books for Jenny to read and always expected a written review. Stanley would smile when they received the letter from Jenny outlining her opinion. 

Like Emma Jenny had asked if she could visit Victoria and had been given permission to visit. She was discussing when she could come and visit the Eastbourne’s. Stanley and Victoria were determined to help the little girl create her own library collection. When they had been in London she had received a large crate of books specially selected for her. Jenny was already struggling to find new places for her books.

“When we move to our new house… I will make sure we extend the library for your book collection” Fredrick promised and received a kiss from his second oldest daughter. 

“Now… Jenny tell me what are you thought about the latest book I gave you?” Victoria asked. It was a book of Heraclitus and it was a difficult read… Stanley himself struggled when he was given it to read. 

“Well…” Jenny went on to concisely explain the main themes and when questioned further commented about the deeper meaning posed by the author. Victoria nodding and suggested some other thoughts for Jenny to ponder. 

Mary and Fredrick had moved closer to walk with Sidney. James was holding tight to Fredrick… Fredrick was talking with James about the horses. It gave Mary an opportunity to speak with Sidney.

“Don’t get into one of your mood’s because the children are attached to other adults” She knew Sidney.

“Hmmm..” he had been caught

“I am sorry I denied you access but I was protecting them from Tom… your coming has shown me we can trust you” Mary apologised 

“Thank you”

“You just need to spent time with them again… join in with the various activities and they will be coming to you … away from Tom they have blossomed… you need to get to know them again” Mary commented

“Yes… I want to be a part of their life” Sidney spoke openly. Mary nodded and offered her arms to William who willingly went to her. 

As they walked Mary explained the purposes of the various buildings and pointed out her home. Sidney observed it one of the largest of the cottages and recently renovated. It was clear Mary had been happily living with the Crowes. He did wonder what would happen now she was married to Prince Fredrick. 

“Fredrick and I will be settling in this area since our daughter Jane lives here with her husband and our children are happily settled. The Prince Regent as a wedding present gifted us with an estate… which happens to be next door to John C and Jane’s”. Mary suspected John and Henry had arrange this for them. John and Henry had been buying and selling property throughout the county and surrounding counties. They were fast becoming known as land barons and were regularly being requested to search for property for the gentry. 

“You are always welcome to visit us but they can never stay with you.” Sidney knew it had everything to do with Eliza. 

“Eliza and I didn’t part on good terms. She was the one to encourage Tom to divorce you and she had introduced him to a wealthy American Heiress” Shared Sidney 

“I might thank Eliza someday” Mary tightening her hold on Fredrik who leaned down to kiss her. 

Sidney had never seen Mary so happy and content. He had to acknowledge Fredrick was going to be a better father and had already ensured the children were secure. He had been observing how the children interacted with Fredrick and they were bonded to him. An outsider would have assumed the children were Fredrick’s. 

“You will always be their Uncle, no one is going to take that away and they need you in their life” warmly spoke Mary. Sidney nodded and smiled as he watched his son cuddle with Mary. His son also needed them in his life. Eliza was not going to take that away from William. 

They finally made it to the entrance of the home of Henry and Charlotte. Henry had walked over to speak with his friend. 

“We are glad you have finally come” Henry placing his hand on Sidney’s shoulder and directed him through the front door.


	192. I am a better man knowing John Heywood

Susan was taking care of the hospitality today and ushered everyone into the morning room… except those who needed to refresh themselves from racing. Little John and Fredrick needed to sleep and had been taken upstairs by Charlotte. Henry finding Charlotte in the nursery and helped her put their boys to sleep. They went to their normal sofa bed and he took her into his arms.

“You smell like a horse” she teased him 

“Willow is going to be a fast horse once she gains more confidence” Henry shared

“hmm… you looked pretty good yourself” Charlotte smiled and earned herself a kiss

“How are you today?” It had been the first time they had been able to be by themselves and he placed his hand on her expanding stomach. 

“I am well… Alice’s tea is helping, and I had a nap with the children today.” 

Henry sharing with her what had occurred at the Inn. Both were concerned for the Parker brothers. 

“After tending to Sidney, it reminded me of the life I never want to go back too…” he closed his eyes. She truly was his biggest supporter and inspired him to be a better man. 

John and Grace Heywood had been searching for the two. They wanted to speak with Henry and Charlotte. 

“The Parker brothers?” John started the conversation

“Yes… Charlotte and I have been talking about it” Henry commented

“They are also victims of Tom Parker” reflected John

“Yes….they need support!!!” Charlotte spoke

“Good… Henry and I are proposing a way we can help.” With their arms around their wives they outlined their plan. 

Tea was being served for those who were waiting in the morning room. Christina noticing the children were needing something to do and decided to gather them around her. She had been teaching them Italian and she thought it would be an ideal time while they waited. George loved watching his daughter teach suggested they do it in the morning room. She laughed happily and was bouncing with excitement as she started the lesson. 

She instantly switched to Italian and used the words they had been learning. She dramatically looked at the adults and reminded them they could only speak Italian. George chuckling at his daughter and placed his arm around his wife. Susan happily complied with her daughter’s started speaking in Italian to George and he replied in kind. 

Christina giving an instruction and the children scattered to an adult who was going to help them. Lydia and Johanna selected Susan and George; Jenny and Emma headed straight for Victoria and Jennifer; Alex selected Kenneth; Henry selected Fredrick. Sophie Heywood was seated with Alexandra, Thomas and Simon Heywood selected Charles. 

“Sidney… before I get in trouble for speaking in English let me introduce you to Thomas and Simon” Charles introducing the boys. They were 12 and 10 years old and had developed an attachment to Charles. Esther smiled as she could see Charles was pleased but she was not surprised they selected him. 

“Charles… you know we are not good at our lessons… the girls always do better” whispered Simon who was checking to see Christina was not looking as they spoke.

“We will work together, and you know I will always be here to help” the boys looking at Charles with admiration. Charles smiled and directed them to listen to Christina. When it was difficult the boys would look to Charles who would whisper something in their ears and they quickly stuck up their hands. 

“Charles Babbington… are you helping them to learn or doing it yourself?” Esther teased him. She thought it was very endearing the way he interacted with these boys and wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up visiting them in London. 

The lesson ended and each child was complimented on their improvement. Charles placing his hands on each boy’s shoulder and encouraged them in their lessons. The children were taken to the playroom and were supervised by the various nannies. Esther had gone up to put her two little ones to sleep and promised to return. 

‘Charles….” Sidney had observed his friend and couldn’t believe the change in him. 

“A man can change if he chooses too” encouraged Charles

“When have you become so wise?” teased Sidney but his tone had a serious edge

“Spending time with John Heywood” shared Charles

“Your father… he was a good man” Sidney had met the late Earl and found him a pleasant man… like his own father

“Yes.. father was a good man who ensured I had everything and also introduced me the gentleman’s way of life… he was never faithful to my mother” 

Charles parents had lived separate lives and since he was the heir he was raised by his father. 

“Like Crowe my father took me to brothels young so I could be taught the ways of the world. He never knew how to respect a woman or be faithful to one. I could have anyone I wanted but it took a beautiful redhead who fought me tooth and nail for her affection. 

I spent the first year of my married life keeping Edward away from her and proving she could trust me. Slowly she told me of the abuse she received at the hands of her stepfather and stepbrother.” Charles had stopped… 

“Charles.. I am sorry”

“You had your own sorrows and I didn’t want to burden you. Finding Henry landed me into the world of the Heywood’s. John Heywood has taught me what it means to be a true man, husband and father” Charles shared.

Their conversation was cut short by the entrance of John C, Edward, James, Stanley, Henry, Charlotte, Esther, Grace, Samuel and John. Henry and Charlotte settling themselves near the Babbington’s. The conversation centred on a recent investment strategy and Sidney was surprised to discover it had been developed by Mary. 

Sidney was feeling relaxed and felt he was being included in conversations. Henry inviting him to spend the day with him and was pleased when Sidney agreed. 

Sidney checking his watch needed to go and check on his brother at the Inn. He was thankful Mary suggested William could stay with her and bid everyone a good evening. While he was waiting for a carriage, he turned to find Henry and Charlotte walking together towards him. 

“We hope that you have felt welcome, Sidney” Henry spoke

“Thank you Crowe.. Lady Crowe” 

“We use our first names in our home… please called us Henry and Charlotte” Charlotte spoke

“All right…Henry and Charlotte… please call me Sidney”


	193. I was given a choice... now you have one

Henry laid in bed listening to Charlotte’s steady breathing. She was tucked against him and was using his chest as her pillow. It was her preferred sleeping position and he loved wrapping his arms around her. He particular loved the fact their unborn child was between them and the sensation of her stomach resting against him emotionally overwhelmed him. Tonight, particularly he was feeling grateful for his life and would do anything to protect his family. He pondered on this and knew it was because of Sidney. 

John made the point of pulling aside Henry before going home.

“Son, we are doing the right thing in helping your friend. I know it is going to be hard because of the past. Remember he is in turmoil with himself and not you. Never feel guilty for the life you have created…. Just show your love and compassion for him” 

Henry nodded and tears had formed in his eyes. John was proud of the man Henry had become and he would do all he could to support him. John embracing his son-in-law before leaving. 

Charlotte had sensed his mood and needed to ensure he felt supported. They trusted and depended on each other. They often would be found in the library talking about various books, sharing their dreams and thoughts about the day. They also had a deep passionate love which could only be quenched in the bedroom. Charlotte making sure Henry had shared his feelings and ensured he knew she loved him. 

Henry knew he had to sleep as there was a full day of work but he was thinking about the struggles his friend faced. It had never been easy for Sidney… Eliza had truly destroyed his friend twice. He hoped that somehow his friend would find himself while he was in Willindgon. Henry finally closing his eyes and thankfully sleep came.

“Sidney… wake up… we have a busy day ahead of us” Henry was dragging the blanket off his friend and throwing old clothes at Sidney. 

“What is the time?” Sidney opened his eyes and felt it was in the middle of the night

“4am… I am being kind to you today… get dressed… the cows don’t wait for anyone!!!”

Sidney was given no choice and before he knew it he was getting on a horse to travel to the Crowe Eastings Estate. Henry had many tasks today and he picked up his horses’ pace. They arrived for the start of milking… Sidney working alongside Henry. Sidney confessing to himself he enjoyed the physical activity even though his muscles were aching. They were heading to mend some broken fences but received a message from John. 

“It looks like a John is needed help with a cow birth” simply stated Henry

John greeting both men and had a relieved look on his face that Henry had arrived. Sidney watched as Henry stripped down exposing his muscular toned body. He watched in fascination as Crowe expertly overcame a breach birth saving both mother and calf. There had been much physical exertion needed and Sidney was impressed with his friend’s stamina. 

Sidney was surprised John didn’t invite them over for lunch as John Heywood Willingdon appeared to be a hospitable man. 

Henry shaking his head “I never miss eating with my family… it is important we eat together. ” he explained. 

Henry taking another route home explained the various properties and how they were connection. They stopped at a small creek to allow the horses to have a drink. Sidney noticed Henry starting to pick flowers and forming them into a bunch. 

“I give Charlotte flowers every day” smiled Henry and then apologised if he was making his friend uncomfortable. Sidney shaking his head. Sidney had not spoken much but had been observing his friend. 

They had finally made it to the Crowe Easting Estate when they heard someone crying out for help. Henry picking up the pace and headed towards the place he suspected the voice came from. It was the paddock where Charlotte had positioned the scarecrow. Like the one at the Heywood/Willindgon Estate… it was common to find a young man tied up and today it was Neil Smith. Neil Smith was one of the sons of the Inn Keeper at Willingdon. He had fallen into a bad crowd growing up and enjoyed drinking. 

He had been married for 2 years and his drinking was destroying his family. John and Henry had provided employment and Charlotte always made sure food was delivered to the family. Recently his wage were paid directly to his wife, so the money was not wasted on drink. The main problem was when the couple fought Neil would go to visit his father at the Inn. Clearly something had happened as he had been tied to the scarecrow with a note..

“Neil…. I love you but you need to stop drinking” it was signed Sophia

Henry and Sidney helping the poor man down who looked like he had been hanging there a number of hours. They gave him a drink, Henry produced some bread and cheese for him to eat. 

“Neil… have you been drinking again?” Henry asked 

“Lord Crowe.. it is so hard and last night we got into an argument” a shameful Neil confessed

“Neil… you promised your wife you would stop” Henry remembering the promise Neil made before himself and John. 

“Yes… I want to but it is so hard” Neil placing his head in his hands.

“Neil… I know how hard it is when all you want to do is drink… but you have to fight it… think about your wife and child.” Henry quietly spoke and let the young man cry. 

“Next time come and see me or Lord Willingdon” he called for one of his men to take Neil home and knew Charlotte would want to visit the family. Sidney watched his friend show compassion for this man and understood why the local community respected him. He had also never thought about the struggles Henry must had gone through giving up drinking. Henry had consumed enormous amounts of alcohol and the withdrawals would have been significant. Sidney had tried once, and it had almost killed him. 

Henry knew what his friend was thinking and decided this was the best time to share. 

“Giving up drinking was one of the most difficult things I have done… but it was one of the best decisions I have ever made. I also had to decide what was important to me and who I wanted to be” shared Henry 

“When I arrived in Willingdon everything was stripped away, and I had nowhere to hide. I had to face my addictions, life choices and past. It was not easy as no one ever likes to look at themselves in the mirror” Henry finally feeling Sidney was prepared to listen. 

Sidney was taken aback by his friends openness and saw something in his friend he wanted. He had his own demons he needed to face. Sidney knew he needed help to relieve himself of the guilt, hatred and self-loathing that had dominated his life. 

Henry compassionately placed his hand on Sidney’s shoulder. 

“I was given a choice to change my life and determine what I wanted my future to be like” Henry feeling the need to ask Sidney the same question

"Who do you want to be, Sidney?”


	194. Release the dragons

Mary and Fredrick were spending the morning opening their correspondence. All of Fredrick’s mail had been forwarded through their solicitor and he could see he was going to be busy. He had always found it a tedious task but was so much more enjoyable having Mary by his side. 

He now had a little assistant in James who wanted to help him. Fredrick letting his little boy sit on his lap while he sorted the mail. Mary had William who was enjoying being cuddled. He had his thumb in his mouth and he was resting his head on her shoulder. The other three children were reading a book while their dogs were asleep next to them. Lily was lying on her side under Mary who was rubbing her tummy with her foot. 

There was peace in the house and Mary sighed. Fredrick looking up from a letter and took hold of her hand. They leaned forward and kissed… a common occurrence which didn’t bother the children. 

“Any there any letters of concern?” Fredrick asked

Mary bringing out a pile of letters that had been written by Tom. She was hoping that it would be the last. Fredrick took on a stern look and Mary moved to place her hand on his face. 

Fredrick opening each and was astounded by their content. Fredrick looked at the last date and it written the day after the divorce. Tom was still demanding things from Mary and continued to be abusive towards her. Fredrick had also received a letter from a close friend… it appeared Tom and Eliza were spreading rumours about Mary. 

“What is he wanting me to do?” Mary deciding not to read the letters waited for Fredrick to assess the contents. 

“He is blackmailing you… he will stop spreading negative words against you if you help encourage people to invest or visit Sanditon” an angry Fredrick stated. Mary just shook her head but was not surprised.

“My sources in London have told me Eliza is wanting to recoup the money lost to Sanditon and needs the place to succeed. She is desperate and now that Sidney is no longer overseeing his brother, she is taking matters into her own hands”

“Isn’t Sidney in charge of the Campion money?” asked Mary looking confused

“No, Mary… Eliza kept control of her money… she took advantage of your former brother-in-law’s desperation and dictated the terms of the marriage contract. She is proudly telling everyone of her cleverness.” 

“Poor Sidney…can we help him?” tears forming in Mary eyes as she kissed the head of William. 

“Henry and Charlotte are helping in investing what little fortune he has left so he can become independent from Eliza. At the moment he has little to live off… I imagine Arthur is paying for everything. I will look into the matter. ” promised Fredrick

Mary was feeling guilty as it was due to her Sidney had placed himself in such a position. Fredrick quickly wiping away her tears… reminding her that the blame lay at the door of Tom and Eliza Parker. 

Fredrick had already worked out a plan if this had occurred. He took hold of Mary’s hand and explained it… she nodded and watched as he wrote a letter to his brother.

Dear Brother

Rumours have reached us that Tom Parker and Eliza Parker have been spreading vicious rumours about Mary. We are going to have to implement the plan we discussed in London. Could you please have the following announcement placed in every newspaper and magazine in the country. You know what to do when it comes to our social circle. Mary and I give you permission to release the dragons on Tom and Eliza Parker. 

‘It is with great pleasure that the palace announces the marriage of HRH Prince Fredrick Duke of Canterbury to Mary Parker Nee Ellis now the Duchess of Canterbury. The wedding was attended by close family and friends of the couple…….’

We are looking forward to hosting you in our home once we have settled. 

Fredrick and Mary

“We are going to start to close ranks and protect our family. Eliza and Tom will now feel the full force of disrespecting my wife. ” Fredrick leaning forward and was rewarded with a kiss. 

Fredrick knowing he needed to distract Mary decided they should go and visit Jane. Fredrick had brought one of his largest carriages from London and everyone was able to go… it was a tight fit with the dogs but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They were greeted by Jane surrounded by her dogs who was set upon by the children. Taking William into her arms she took the children to see the new puppies that were born the previous night. John C emerging from the barn and for the first time James happily left Fredricks comforting arms. 

“I finally get you to myself my love” teased Mary. She loved the fact her little one was so connected with Fredrick and that he felt safe. 

While the children were occupied they decided to visit the estate they had been given. They found it was in good condition and only needed temporary renovation to make it habitable. They were going to need to expand the building and Mary wanted cottages like the Crowes. She knew they would be having many visitors and wanted to maintain their own privacy. They walked through the rooms and together suggested the changes they wanted. The first set of work was to focus on the children’s area. 

“Mary…. Would you be happy if we had more children?” Fredrick asked

“If you are going to be the father… absolutely” Mary smiled up into his face and the couple ended up arriving later than what was expected. 

While Mary and Fredrick were dreaming about their future family....

We would find Tom Parker days later attempting to woo the American Heiress. 

Miss Alice Blake had found English society difficult. She had only attached herself to Eliza because the older woman had been kind towards her at a dinner party. In reality Eliza had only assisted Alice as she had less and less friends in London… thanks to the social power of Lady Susan, Lady Alexandra and Lady Virginia. It also helped Alice had money and Eliza loved money… she needed more investors and if Tom could marry her he could control it!!!!

Eliza had been clever in maintaining control over her own money and only recently started advertising the fact. Sidney had been very moody lately and she needed to remind him she was the one in charge. He was welcome to look after their son but nothing else. It was the only legal matter Sidney could win. 

Alice Blake was an intelligent girl who had been educated and contributed greatly to her father’s business. Her father wanted her to experience English society and had sent her to visit a distance relation. This distant relation only happy to receive Alice due to her father providing the lady a generous income.

When Eliza introduced Tom Parker to her Alice knew he was a foolish man. He was erratic in his behaviour and seemed to be fixated on one topic alone ‘Sanditon’. He also was more than 15 years older than her. She humoured her hostess but found the attentions of Tom Parker disturbing. One of the main reasons she had been sent to England was that she had engaged herself to one of her father’s managers. She had struck a deal with him that if she participated in one English session, she would be allowed to marry her Albert. This piece of information had been kept confidential and as countless men were paraded before Miss Alice Blake… her heart was already engaged!!!

While they were breakfasting Alice was reading the various engagement and marriage announcements. She herself dreaming about the announcement that would be placed for Albert and herself. She knew some of the names but noticed that a Mary Parker had married a prince. 

“Mr Parker… is this lady related to you… she is certainly lucky to have married a prince” Eliza taking the paper and was prepared to lecture the girl about social levels and that not everyone was related if they shared the same name. She read carefully and took in a deep breath. 

“Tom… what was Mary’s name before she married you?”

“Ahh…. I think it was Ellis… but that doesn’t matter anymore” he frowned as he wanted to make a good impression on Alice Blake.

“Tom… Mary has remarried”

“What?... who

She passed him the paper and as he read his hand started shaking. The woman he had passed over for being useless was now married to a member of the royal family. Fear suddenly gripping Eliza and Tom in light of their spreading negative comments about Mary… the consequences starting to rest on their shoulders. 

Alice who had no idea what was occurring happily ate her breakfast and dreamed of marrying her Albert.


	195. I want to be the father my son deserves

“Who do you want to be Sidney?” there was a long period of silence and Henry thought he may have misjudged the moment. 

“You don’t have to tell me…. But I am here for you…. … no judgement” Henry filling the awkward silence between them. 

Henry moving towards his horse and decided the best approach was to continue with their day’s tasks. He would be patient and let his friend speak when he was ready. 

Henry had to admit to himself that his friend’s anger was similar to his own father and at times in the past he had been fearful of Sidney. Standing up to Sidney had always been a challenge and Henry had been very courageous in his question today. He had been prepared to be punched and he knew how tightly wound Sidney was at the best of times. 

So far Sidney had not responded… at least he hadn’t punched Henry. Both men getting on their horses and Henry took the well-trodden path back to the stables. John had told him that he had to patient with Sidney and not push him. Reminding Henry how he felt when confronted with his own issues. 

“You will know when it is the right time… don’t push!!!” Henry could hear his father-in-law’s voice. 

He had been so anxious to help Sidney he had forgotten it takes time to build trust. Henry’s heart broke for his friend who had experienced such a turbulent life. Looking back Henry could see how his friends broken heart with Eliza had led Sidney down a dark path which shaped the man he was today. 

Not to mention Henry had married Charlotte!!!

While Henry was berating himself Sidney in fact had been receptive to Henry’s words… 

Sidney had frozen as the words from Henry washed over him. He had not been prepared to have such a deep and meaningful conversation. So many thoughts had been rushing through his mind that it had set him off balance. Sidney had remained emotionless and hadn’t spoken much that day. He had been watching his friend as he worked and listened to him as he spoke to other people. Henry had changed so much but he was still was the man Sidney knew all those years ago. 

Henry had shared some of his struggles and Sidney felt he needed to speak…

“I want…..” Sidney had started to speak. Henry stopping his horse so he could listen to his friend.

“I…..” Sidney was struggling to voice his needs and was suddenly overcome with emotion. Henry getting off his horse and directed Sidney to come and sit with him on a bench near the stables.

“I just want to feel happy. I feel I am in a dark hole where I can’t seem to find my way out” Sidney sharing. Henry just sat and listened…. His friend needed to know someone was finally listening to him.

“My life is a mess… I have no control… Eliza took that away from me and I live a cold life…. I envy you and the life you have. It was what I dreamed about in Sanditon that summer and it was taken away from me”. He dropped his head as he was so exhausted. 

Sidney admitting to Henry that he had contemplated ending his life to relieve the pain but only William had stopped him. 

Henry placing his arm around his friend....

“I am sorry that you have had to deal with this alone Sidney… you need to know I am here for you… you don’t have to struggle by yourself” Henry pledging Sidney his support. 

It was the first time in their friendship that had been open with each other. Sidney felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he had finally admitted to his friend there were problems. 

“I have nothing… she owns everything.” Sidney was speaking about Eliza. Henry knew that this admission was significant for Sidney. He had suspected the case from the very beginning.... Eliza had dictated every aspect of his friend’s life. Sidney would never have allowed anyone to treat him in that fashion. He had suffered in silence for many years. 

“I was never allowed to speak about the marriage contract, and she used it to control me. She regularly threatened to pull her investment and send my family to the poor house” Sidney spoke with shame on his face. Henry could see a defeated man and he knew they needed to help Sidney regain his pride, dignity and self. 

Henry looked at his friend and spoke from the heart….

“Charlotte and I want you, Arthur and William to stay in one of our cottages. You will be near Mary and you will be around people who will support you. I will arrange for Arthur and your belongings to be transported this afternoon.” Henry calling for his estate manager and made the relevant arrangements. 

We will not take NO for an answer…..Please Sidney, let us help you?” Henry pleaded and waited for a response. 

Sidney pausing to think about the offer and finally nodded in agreement. 

“Good I am glad you are with us…. Why don’t we head to the house for lunch” Sidney nodding and grateful for the change in the subject. Henry knew that there was going to be more conversations but he was not going to push the matter. He wanted Sidney to know he had support and was not alone. 

The two friends walking into the house together and Henry announced Sidney, Arthur and William move into the Prince Regent’s cottage. Mary and Fredrick had arrived and Mary gathered Sidney in her arms. She was thankful he was going to stay and she prayed he would find healing like she had in Willingdon. 

William running to his father and smiled when he was picked up. 

“Do you want to stay here for a while?” Sidney asked his son who placed his arms around Sidney and squealed with delight. 

'Who do I want to be?' ..... 'I want to be the father my son deserves' Sidney answered to himself. 

Henry watching friend.... he knew exactly how Sidney felt as Henry himself was holding his two precious boys.


	196. He would be a fool if he tried anything here

Esther, Victoria and Alison were spending the morning together. Alison had not been expecting to see them and had been contemplating going to visit. She excitedly welcomed them and instantly took little Charlotte Grace from Esther’s arms. 

After a rocky start with her pregnancy Alison had returned back to her bubbly self and was blooming with health. The extreme morning sickness had gone, and she was finally feeling better and enjoying her pregnancy. She couldn’t wait for their child to be born so she pacified herself with little Charlotte Grace, John or Fredrick. She was 4 months along and her baby bump was clearly showing.

Edward always enjoying embracing her wife and unborn child. She had truly been a blessing in his life. She had inspired him to be a better man for her and the family. Edward was no longer confined by his mother and was thankful she had wisely chosen to move overseas. He had a man who kept track of her and at the moment was living in Spain. His brother had been convicted of his crimes and had been given a death sentence. Edward at times was ashamed of his family and the baggage he had as a result of it. He was so thankful for his cousin Henry… the men treating each other more like brothers. 

“Welcome… it is always a pleasure having family visit” exclaimed Edward who greeted everyone. He had just returned from a project on the estate and invited the men to his study. Each man giving their wife a kiss before leaving the room. 

The women happily settling in the morning room. Little James was spending the morning with Charlotte and the boys. The three women were happily focusing on little Charlotte Grace who had them all wrapped around her little finger… she was the spitting image of her mother down to her auburn hair. 

“She is beautiful, Esther” Victoria commented. 

Victoria had taken little Charlotte Grace from her sister and was cuddling her closely. Victoria was not far behind her sister and was around 14 weeks… their child had been conceived on their wedding night or shortly after. When told Stanley had puffed out his chest with pride and thought Victoria was one of the great wonders of the world. 

Victoria had fared better in her pregnancy and had enjoyed good health. Her baby bump was showing, and Stanley was very protective of them. She loved his actions and felt loved. The incident at the racing carnival had heightened his sense of protection. He had kept his promise and he was always present…. and many ladies commented about the Marquees care for his wife. Alexandra who had often worried he would die a lonely life… burst with happiness. Stanley had found his match in every sense and her son was becoming the man she had dreamed he would be. 

As Victoria’s pregnancy progressed, she was feeling the need to be closer to her family. Her homesickness was heightened when everyone stayed in London for Jane and John C’s wedding. She loved her new family, but she needed the Heywood’s. 

‘Stanley do you think we could stay longer in Willingdon?” she had asked him the previous night as he held them close.

“Mmmmm” he nuzzled her neck and rubbed her stomach. 

“I would like to spend more time with my sisters and mother” she spoke and had become a little tearful. 

“I can conduct my business here and I just want you to be happy… when you are relaxed it helps our little one” he kissed her and then her stomach. He had to admit he was feeling more relaxed being away from London and was planning to suggest it himself. 

“I love you so much!!” she placed her hands on either side of his face and tenderly kissed him. 

“You are my world, Victoria… I love you!!” whispered Stanley into her ear and wanted to show her how much. It was a while before they fell asleep.

While the men were in the study Stanley shared their desire to stay longer, and Edward suggested they stay with them. Stanley had been worried that there were too many people staying with the Crowes. 

“Brother.. you are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish” Edward slapping Stanley on the back. Both men never thought they would be this close due to Sebastian. Stanley had given up all of his former friendships and found Edward fast becoming one of his closet friends. They also conducted business together and living in the same house would be beneficial. 

“That will make it easier for us to stay longer…” Charles spoke. Stanley was aware of the Edward problem as he had intervened a number of times at events they had attended together. Victoria had also spent time with Esther when she had been shaken by Edward’s stalker behaviour. 

“When Henry received that message men from London had arrived, I thought it was Edward.” shared Charles. 

“Hmm.. let us speak with Henry and see what we can do to settle this matter” Edward suggested with all certainty his cousin would have the answer. Charles who often shook his head at the respect people showed his friend actually agreed. Henry was a wise man who came up with good ideas. 

“Esther… what is wrong?” Alison had noticed she was looking worried

“Ahh… we have been having trouble with Edward again” Esther shared. The Heywood’s knew about her past but never judged her. They knew of the constant letters and Edward’s growing obsession towards Esther and the children. Tears falling and the sisters were concerned as Esther rarely cried. 

“Edward visited us the day we left for Willingdon. It seems he is watching us and knows when I am alone” she breathed out a haggard breath…. It had been something she didn’t talk about… it was a deep shame.

Victoria embracing her friend and let her cry. Esther closing her eyes as she tried to forget what had occurred to her under the hands of her stepbrother. 

“Are you afraid he would follow you here?” Esther nodding at Alison’s question

“You were the victim…. You did nothing wrong” quietly spoke Victoria. 

“He would be a fool to try anything here” firmly stated Alison. She reminded Esther what happened to the multiple people who had attempted to attacked them. Jane had trained a group of dogs that now guarded the various family members. Everyone agreeing away from their homes they would be carry their guns or walking sticks and have a guard dog.

It was at this point the men arrived and they enjoyed morning tea together. Alison was excited when she found out her sister was going to stay with them. Esther was pleased they would be able to the stay longer with the Crowes. They checked their watches realising they had to return to the Crowe’s for luncheon. 

Charles was anxious to hear how Sidney was faring. He was not sure of the plan suggested by Henry and John but had deferred to their judgement. When they arrived, he was pleased to see that they hadn’t killed each other or smashed each other’s faces. In fact, he thought Sidney looked different and was pleased he would be staying in one of the cottages. They were all settled at the table when Henry informed Charlotte about the latest victim of the scarecrow. 

“My love, we found Neil Smith tied to the scarecrow today… with this note” Henry passed it to her to read.

Charlotte reading it with a frown passed it onto her sister Victoria. Sophia was a childhood friend of the sisters. Stanley and Henry knew something was brewing…. It didn’t take long and the sisters declared they were going for a walk. Stanley offering to take them and was silenced by his wife’s angry stare… 

Henry quietly informing his brother that the Smith’s lived in one of the worker’s cottages on the estate. Henry had learned when to pick his battles and decided to support his wife. Stanley getting up and was determined to accompany the women. 

Henry and Stanley helped swaddle the little boys and they made sure they had their special walking sticks. Charlotte clicking her fingers and their guard dogs took position on either side of the women. 

“Promise, my love that you will listen to Neil and don’t hit him with you stick… like last time. I will come once I have checked the herd” Henry spoke into her ear and kissed her once she nodded. Charlotte, Victoria, Stanley and the little boys heading out the front door with purpose.

Kenneth who had witnessed the whole things broke out in a fit of laugher. His son had married a spit fire…. He liked the fact she stood up for herself and was fast becoming a formidable asset when they conducted business. 

“Is Neil Smith going to survive?” Charles asked

“Not sure this time… Sophia is a close family friend… ” Henry spoke 

“My fiery girls” smiled Susan. 

Henry standing on their entrance as he watched the group stride towards the direction of the workers cottages. Sidney had taken on a shocked look and looked worried. 

Henry turning to Sidney…. 

“Heywood’s women shouldn’t be contained… they are independent and very capable of defending themselves. We need to check the herd first and then we make sure Neil has survived.” laughed Henry and then directed Sidney out the door. 

“Esther my love… you can see we are quite safe here…. If Edward ever decided to come, he better watch out!!!” Charles commented with confidence.


	197. Only play cards if you are prepared to lose your money

Charlotte was annoyed as she strode towards Neil and Sophia’s cottage. Neil had promised to her father and Henry he would stop drinking. It was breaking the heart of her friend who was struggling to keep her family together. 

Sophia was the daughter of the Heywood/Willingdon housekeeper. She had grown up alongside the children and the girls saw her as one of their oldest friends. Sophia had fallen in love with Neil Smith at a local dance and refused to listen to the warnings given to her. Neil ran with the Pike boys and had a rouge reputation. 

Like young girls in love Sophia believed she could change him and in the process was seduced by Neil. She had fallen pregnant and Neil was forced to marry Sophia. Neil’s father had wanted him to marry a tradesman’s daughter and believed Sophia had done it on purpose to improve her social position. It had taken all of John Heywood’s diplomatic skills to help bring peace between them. The Crowes offering work and a cottage for the couple helped reduced the tension between the two families. 

BUT… 

The extent of Neil’s drinking and gambling problems started showing itself. Sophia had been devastated and the love for her husband was slowly being destroyed every time he left to socialise with the Pike boys. Neil who saw his wife’s unhappiness didn’t know how to fix the problem and continued in his usual patterns. The Pike boys were in Prison but there were others to tempt him. 

“Those Pike boys have much to answer for corrupting many of our local boys in the area” an angry Victoria commented. 

She still bore the scars from those local boys. Stanley now understanding her anger stops and gently placed her in his arms. She leaned against him and breathed in his scent which always calmed her. Stanley’s heart breaking when he saw Victoria in distress and wanted to slay all those who had hurt her. 

Stanley leaning down to give her a kiss and ended up with a hand in his mouth. Little Fredrick was feeling squished and wanted to remind his Uncle Stanley of his presence. Both giving him a kiss and apology which he accepted happily. 

“He was getting better… he promised!!” Charlotte breathed out… not sure what they were going to face when they arrived at the cottage.

“Charlotte… you know it is hard and he has been trying” Stanley shared. He had a soft spot for Neil as he had spent time with him. He had heard the poor young man express a deep desire to be a better man. Henry and Stanley both former rouges understood the temptations Neil faced but were lucky to have supportive wives and families. 

By the time they had walked to the cottage both Charlotte and Victoria were prepared to help their friends. Stanley knocking on the door and it was opened by Sophia’s mother. 

“Mrs Greggory, we are here to see Sophia and Neil” Charlotte spoke and was warmly embraced by the older lady. 

“God bless you for coming to see my poor child” she sniffed to try and control her emotions. 

All anger draining from the women as they saw their friend tending to her husband who looked like death warmed up. 

“What can we do to help?” Charlotte asked while they started taking off their coats and would not take 'NO' for an answer. 

Henry could sense Sidney’s was tense and he stopped to look at his friend. 

“Sidney… I would never let Charlotte go into a dangerous situation. Everyone on this estate is answerable to me and must care for our family. John Heywood made sure his daughters could defend themselves and they have proven their abilities” Henry gently speaking to his friend. 

Charlotte had told Henry what had happened in London all those years ago and it was probably why Sidney was worried. He couldn’t fault his friend for showing his care. 

All the cattle could sense Sidney’s tension and they were making sure to keep a wide berth from him. Henry telling Sidney about the importance of keeping calm…. “Happy animals produce excellent milk and meat”. He showed Sidney how to check each cow and how to treat each one. 

“These ladies… need to be treated with care…. they are carrying calves at the moment” Henry introducing each cow to Sidney and outlined their personalities. Sidney could see that the cows knew Henry and happily allowed him to examine them. In fact, they followed him….

“Charles told me the locals call you something?”

“Yes… ‘the cow whisperer’ I seem to have a knack for farming” Henry answered

By the time they had checked the herd Henry suggested they now head towards the Smith Cottage. Henry knew what would happen once Charlotte had arrived and wanted to give them time to help their friend. 

As they were on their horses Henry explained what he expected to find when they arrived. In the end showing Sidney how much Henry understood his wife and her habits.

“The young man I got to take Neil home is Sophia’s brother. I also sent another man to my father-in-law’s home to give a message to him and Sophia’s mother who works there as the housekeeper.” Henry informing Sidney. He continued to explain the history of the couple and the support they provided. 

“I would like to know how he ended up on that scarecrow…. We do find out who seems to have troubles in our community and it means we can help” Reflected Henry

“The ladies always walk with the dogs, walking sticks which have nothing to do with poor Neil. By the time Victoria and Charlotte have walked to the cottage they would have both cooled down. They will help clean the house, make some food and babysit Sophia's little boy…. maybe even playing a game of cards” Henry predicted which proved to be completely correct. 

John had arrived after the girls as he wanted to check on Sophia and Neil. Their housekeeper had left in a panic and Grace was worried. He breathed a sign of relief when he saw his girls Victoria and Charlotte looking after the family. Mrs Greggory was given the task of tending the children and looked more relaxed. 

They had discovered the reason the couple had argued. Neil had gambled and owed money to a number of men. He had gone home to confess his mistake and had been set upon by Sophia... leaving for the Inn. He had returned drunk, it was Sophia and her sister who had tied him to the scarecrow. 

“I am so ashamed… my temper got the best of me… I know he is trying and I didn’t know what to do!!!” Sophia stroking the face of her sleeping husband. 

Alec with some of John’s men had found the swindlers at the Inn and challenged them to a card game. The men arrived and didn’t realise who they were going to play against. All turning pale when they saw Lord Willingdon, Lord and Lady Castle and Lady Crowe. They looked even more alarmed when Lord Crowe arrived and sat at the table. They had heard rumours of their playing skills and were scared. 

“Don’t gamble today… it looks like we are going to be dealing out some justice” Henry told Sidney as he recognised these men… they often preyed on drunk men in the Inn. He guessed Neil owed money and they were going to get it back. He also saw the serious looks of Charlotte and Victoria… these men stood no chance against these women. They would not be taking any prisoners…..

Henry taking a chair beside his wife and received a kiss from her. John nodded a greeting towards Sidney. Sidney casting his eye and could see that this was going to be a serious card game. He found a placed in the corner and watched. 

“Let’s play… bets” John firmly stated as he dealt out the pack of cards. 

Justice was served and the men were left with very little except the shirts on their backs. John handing over the money lost by Neil to Sophia and also gave the rest to go towards the education of their little boy. Henry giving instructions for these men to be put on the next coach to London and warned them never to return to their community. Alec smiling with pleasure as he hauled these men out of the cottage. 

“Well done, my love… magnificent strategy!!!” complimented Henry to Charlotte. She had been the one to win the final hand. 

“You didn’t do so bad yourself” tenderly smiled Charlotte. He gave her a kiss and she happily picked up their boys as they needed their mother. Henry going over to his friend who once again was in shock over the game he witnessed.

“Sidney… I told you… you don’t contain a Heywood woman. Also only play cards if you are prepared to lose your money” Henry slapping his friend on the back and they all walked back to the main house.


	198. I told you these women can defend themselves

John Heywood Willingdon was needing to get home but first wanted to hold his grandsons. The little boys squealing as they were lifted into his arms. Charlotte smiling as she loved it when her father spent time with them. She had been lucky to have grown up with her grandparents and the boys were going to have the same privilege. 

“Now papa… don’t spoil them too much!!!” Charlotte teased

“That is my duty as their grandpapa!!!” John smiling as both the boys touched his beard. Victoria and Stanley imagining the time John would be doing the same for their own little one. 

“Now little ones.. you are going to have to enjoy being my only grandchildren as there are more coming” he dropped at kiss on each of their heads. They happily settled on the shoulders of their father and Charlotte knew they would be asleep in a matter of minutes. Charlotte was starting to feel tired and had been using Henry’s arm for support. 

“I think it is bed for you once we return” he spoke softly and was pleased she nodded in agreement. Stanley was having the same conversation with Victoria and was a little concerned when she agreed without an argument. 

“My love, the babe and I are well… I just need to rest to get my energy back” She placed her head against his shoulder, and he secured his arm around her as they walked. 

As they walked the women were thinking about their friend. Sophia faced a tough life and Neil was not helping . 

Their minds thinking up ways to help the family…

“Charlotte… I can hear you thinking!!!!” laughed Henry. Charlotte giving him a mischievous grin and loved the fact he knew her so well

“We are going to keep a closer eye on Neil and he find ways to occupy him when he is having the cravings. You just support your friend and let us worry about Neil” Henry commented

Charlotte sighed with relief and knew Henry would take care of the matter. Henry started talking about the work on the estate as he didn’t want Sidney to feel left out. He excitedly spoke about herd and scored laughter from everyone around him.

“I must say… I never imagined Henry a farmer, but it seems to suit him” Sidney venturing to speak. Charlotte giving him an appreciative smile as Sidney had complimented Henry.

“Yes…. We were not sure in the beginning, but he has turned out well” teased Charlotte

Victoria telling the story when the boys and Charlotte had taken Henry hunting for the first time. Henry telling his side of the story and freely laughed at himself as he recounted his unfit state that day.

“I swore I would improve my fitness and shooting after that day” Henry remembering that day. 

“Brother… you certainly are one of the fittest and finest shots in the family” proudly commented Victoria. She had watched him work at improving and was proud of her brother. 

“I am yet to beat Charlotte or your father!!!” Henry smiling proudly at Charlotte’s gun skills. 

“Victoria… what is your assessment of me?” seriously asked Stanley. Victoria seeing she had hit a sore spot.

“You are very proficient my love… just remember we regularly use our guns” She tried to sooth him but knew what he was going to suggest next. 

“I feel brother… we need to shoot tomorrow… what do you think?” Stanley suggested. 

They arrived home and were welcomed by everyone. Stanley was determined brought up the suggestion again and was pleased everyone was in favour of the idea. Henry agreed and made the arrangements with the estate manager. There had been some feral deer and other animals on the estate, and it was a good opportunity. They also wanted to test their new hunting dog team and he sent off a message to John C and Jane. Jane would want to see how the dogs were performing. 

Later that evening all the gentlemen of the house were in the main study. They were talking about a number of investments, but conversation soon turned to the shoot. Sidney observing that the men were taking the shoot tomorrow seriously and asked Henry why.

“You see…. It is not just the men attending but every single female in the house.” Henry answered and watched as Sidney turned to Charles.

“Esther… has learned to shoot and is very proficient… for her last birthday I gave her a gun” laughed Charles. 

When the men returned, they were not surprised to find the women inspecting their weapons. Henry and Charles having to stifle a laugh as they watched Sidney struggle to stop his mouth from hanging open. He couldn’t believe it as he watched Mary handle her weapon with such proficiency. 

Henry going over and presented a number of guns for Sidney to choose from. He was impressed with the quality and thanked him for its use. Henry could see Sidney glancing in the direction of the women.

“I told you… these women know how to defend themselves and can outshoot any man…” Henry commented 

Henry’s prediction was correct and the Heywood’s shooting skills were clearly on display. Victoria had been correct about Henry and he held his own against his wife and father-in-law. Sidney was stunned at his friend’s shooting ability and Charles spent the morning laughing at Sidney’s reaction. Esther’s skill on the gun continued to improve and Charles spent the whole day complimenting her. Sidney had never seen Esther smile as much as she was in the company of these families. He had admit he was also feeling happier and more relaxed. 

“We are so happy you are staying with us but you are going to have to improve your shooting… I am needing you on the farm” Henry speaking with Sidney who laughed. It was the first real laugh Sidney had given and it warmed Henry's heart. 

Everyone returning to their respective homes as they needed to prepare for the family dinner at John and Grace’s home.


	199. New Era

Mary and Fredrick were hosting Nathaniel for breakfast. Everyone conscious once he was married he would be returning home with Jennifer. They were taking every opportunity to spent time with him and the children couldn’t get enough of their Uncle. Due to the trauma they had experienced they had developed a deep attachment to Nathaniel. He had arrived when they needed him. They also loved Jennifer and they were always excited when the couple came to visit. 

“How are you coping brother?” teased Mary

“One week!!!” Nathaniel commented with a huge smile on his face. Living closer to Jennifer was becoming challenging but the same time he wouldn’t have it any other way. They had been making plans for the estate and he was excited for the future. They were also looking forward to starting a family which was reinforced when he was surrounded by children. 

“Is Aunt Jennifer coming today?” Emma asked. Nathaniel kissing the head of his niece who was already referring to Jennifer as her Aunt. He knew she couldn’t wait to visit them and he had already selected the room they would renovate for her visit. 

“I believe so… my beautiful little princess” smiled Nathaniel. He had taken to using this name for the girls. They loved it and always gave him their most beautiful smiles. Like Lydia and Johanna with Henry they only allowed Nathaniel to call them this. He ignored the fact it annoyed Sidney and Arthur who seemed to be jealous of his relationship with the children. In the end he wanted to express how precious they were to him and that they knew they were loved. A number of times Emma had told Jennifer she rarely spent time with her Uncle Sidney due to his temper and Uncle Arthur who always claimed he was sick. Jennifer had asked about Diana but all Emma said she was always talking about medicines and had very little time to play. 

“Well my love, I have all the time in the world to play!!!” Jennifer speaking from the heart and earned herself a life of devotion. Emma felt her world had opened as she had many people who wanted to play with her and she could also depend on. 

Emma clapped her hands together and started deciding what they were going to do together. Henry and Jenny also putting in their suggestions. Little James who had been happily sitting next to Fredrick spoke one word ‘fishing’ and everyone nodded at his suggestion. 

“I hope the others will come with Aunt Jennifer” cried Jenny. The called their dogs and waited patiently in the front garden. They were not disappointed when Jennifer arrived with her younger siblings and each were carrying fishing poles. 

Nathaniel leading James out the room wished his sister and brother-in-law a good morning alone. He winked as he left the room!!!

“Good morning, my love” Nathaniel leaning down to kiss Jennifer

“One week!!!” she breathed out and was then surrounded by children who needed her attention. She smiled and patiently listened to all their news. They beamed at her and Nathaniel’s heart fluttered thinking about their own children. It was if she knew what he was thinking and looked at and nodded in agreement. Jennifer going to wished Mary and Fredrick a good morning before they all went on their days adventure. 

Mary and Fredrick were later opening their mail when their time alone were interrupted by the entrance of Arthur Parker. 

“Good morning Arthur, it is good to see you are on the mend” Mary commented while she passed a letter for Fredrick to read and he did the same with one in his own hand. 

Arthur had been shocked by the sudden marriage of Mary and didn’t know how to respond. He struggled at the best of times to read situations and this had upset him. He didn’t know how to treat the Prince and at times had embarrassed himself stressing his brother Sidney. 

“Why don’t you join us for a cup of tea?” Mary encouraged him and was pleased when he sat down at the table. 

He helped himself to tea but also polished off all the food that had not been consumed. Fredrick observing privately that Arthur would rival his own brother in the eating arena. The Prince Regent’s excesses had resulted in him losing his figure and tried to hide it with various contraptions. Fredrick told his brother numerous times healthy eating and exercise would fix the problem. 

“Mary… do you have any more pieces of toast? You know I love toast with butter!!” Arthur becoming excited when he was presented with more food. 

While he ate he listened to the couple speak about business and various family matters. Tom never allowed Mary to participate in anything and was very clear on the role of women. Fredrick was asking Mary’s for her advice and they were making decisions together.

“Prince Fredrick…. Why should Mary help? Tom told us that the woman only looks after the housekeeping?” he was curious and Fredrick decided to be kind.

“Arthur, women have much to contribute.. my own daughter is a fine example. My Mary is an intelligent woman who has equal say in all our decisions. Your brother’s opinion has limited your view and I would suggest you broaden it” while speaking he had taken Mary’s hand and kissed it. Mary sighed with love in her eyes as she heard Fredrick praise her abilities. 

“Yes…. Ahh… are the children around?” Arthur becoming uncomfortable. 

“They have gone fishing with Jennifer and Nathaniel”

“Ohh…” he was disappointed

“Would you like me to arrange for someone to take you there… Fredrick and I have business to complete and will come later” she was pleased he wanted to go and she sent a servant to the main house. 

“Thank you, Mary… I might go and have a rest before I go… you know my health is always a concern and I am worried about the walk” He bid them a good morning. 

Sidney was working with John, John C, James, and Henry on a fence line. All resources were going into developing the horse breeding business and Christina wouldn’t hear any talk of renovating the house. She had plans but they could wait….she knew James wanted to move the horses to their estate but the facilities needed development. Due to financial problems the owners had neglected the fencing and they couldn’t keep any livestock. There was a complicated plan for the fencing and would take every available body to complete it. Today the men were working in the areas designated for horses. 

“Neil how are you this morning… heavy labour helps with the cravings” John encouraged the young man who had been spending the majority of his time with the men. He was grateful for their help and was determined to work hard…. He was learning to be honest and not cover up when he was struggling. 

“You are doing well brother” Alec slapping Neil’s back. He had realised he had not been helping and wanted to see his sister happier. Neil realised he couldn’t socialise with his old friends and was spending more time with Sophia’s brother. 

There was much to complete and John took charge. He was a tough work master and with the motivation of spending time fishing the men picked up their pace. At different times they were concerned for Sidney who needed to stop and rest. 

“Sidney, don’t push yourself too hard… we are used to the pace” Henry spoke gently to him friend as he didn’t want to embarrass him. He never thought he was the one fitter than Sidney… Sidney had always prided himself on his strength and fitness.

“No… I will be ok” Sidney breath out and decided his needed to smoke less

Over the morning they built many fences and they worked efficiently reaching their objective. John complimenting every man and they all made their way to the fishing spot on the Crowe Estate. 

“We love fishing… we are always finding excuses to go and fish… today it is our home” Henry shared with Sidney. 

They arrived and found everyone located in their spot and focused on catching their fish. The children had attached themselves to an adult and were being helped. Henry noticed Charlotte was helping Johanna and Lydia. The little boys were asleep in a carry basket next to her. He was not surprised as their little Aunts were very diligent in caring for their nephews. 

Sidney looked and saw his son William sitting in the lap of Grace… it seemed she had adopted him as one of her grandchildren and he was enjoying her attention. He was holding the rod with her as they fished together. 

Sidney finding a fishing rod being placed in his hand by Henry…

“Sidney… have you fished before?” Sidney nodding and was directed towards Henry's normal fishing spot. It happened to be near Charlotte. Sidney was having trouble with his rod and Lydia frowned at him.

“Sidney… you told a lie to Henry… you don’t know how to fish” her eyes drilling into him

“Yes…. I just find Henry seems to know how to do everything” honestly spoke Sidney

“Oh course… he can do anything!!!!” Johanna speaking up with pride

“Sidney… you will never win with these two… they would say Henry created the world.. they worship the ground he walks on” Charlotte commented. She asked for the rod and helped him get started.

“Fishing is about patience and it gives you time to think” directed Charlotte. Henry had told her Sidney often had a million thoughts going through his mind and had trouble concentrating. Fishing was going to be a challenge for him!!!

The little girls chatting away and often would stroke the faces of little John and Fredrick. Sidney asking why they called them ‘their little princes”

“These girls from the beginning had a fascination with Henry… when he was recovering they would sneaked into his room and help us tend him. Like Alex’s they became his little shadows and always wanted to help him. He started calling them his little princesses and when the boys were born they called them princes.

“Yes…. but only we can call them that and Henry is the only one to call us his princesses” Lydia smiled sweetly. 

“Charlotte….” Sidney had been wanting to speak to her about her marriage to Henry.

“Are you wanting to know why Henry?” Sidney nodding … he knew why but wanted to hear it from Charlotte

“You see… I really didn’t know Henry until he ended up in Willingdon. We bonded as we cared for him and we become good friends. Discovering we have common interests and I found I desired his company more than anyone else. I fell in love with the real man that had been hidden all those years.”

Sidney hanging his head as he listened to her words

“Sidney, even though it hurt I greatly admire you for helping your family. I am sorry you and Eliza were unable to form a healthy relationship. Henry sees you as one of his oldest friends and is happy you are with us. Do you think we would be able to build a friendship?” Charlotte asked

Sidney looked at the river and thought deeply…. He knew he was going to agree for he wanted to be in their lives.

“Yes.. I would like that” Sidney answered 

“Good… I have missed talking to someone about Heraclitus !!!” commented Charlotte with a smile. She knew it would break the tension and Sidney laughed. Henry joining them and the three spoke about various books. It felt like a new beginning for them all.


	200. Could you please post this letter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I have made it to chapter 200. I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who have been faithful in reading this story. Thank you for your comments, thoughts and questions.

My dearest Albert

I am counting down the days until I can leave England and return home. The English are particular people who are guided by many rules and seem devoid of feeling. It must be a cultural difference, but I find it difficult to work out their true feelings. In my last letter I told you I have made the acquaintance of an older lady Mrs Eliza Parker. I found her friendly and she befriended me when I felt lonely for home. When She invited me to her country estate I was pleased but I have since grown suspicious of her motives. I made the mistake of travelling with her and as a result I am stranded. On the occasions I have asked to be taken back to London she has made excuses. It has been many weeks and I am starting to worry I will never escape the 'Campion Estate'. 

Albert… I wish you were here to take me away from these people. 

Your Alice

Alice Blake had grown increasingly uncomfortable in the company of Eliza and Tom Parker. She was starting to feel like a prisoner and her last attempt to leave was denied due to a broken carriage wheel. She was writing letters to her limited number of friends in England to gain an invitation so she could leave the ‘Campion Estate’. 

“Eliza…. Why is this not called the Parker Estate?” 

“This belonged to my first husband and when I married again, I maintained control over everything. It reminds my current husband where the source of our wealth comes from” she smiled sweetly but her tone was harsh. Alice had only meet Mr Sidney Parker once and found him a silent man. 

“Where is Mr Parker?” Alice asks innocently

“He hates coming here and often choses to visit Sanditon. It works well as I get to have my fun and he can have his own” laughs Eliza when she sees the shocked look on Alice’s face.

“Marriage is scared, and you should only marry for love” Alice firmly stated.

“Dear…. That is not possible… marriage is a business deal” 

Alice shaking her head as she knew many couples in America married for love. She would be one of those and felt sorry for Eliza. Alice excusing herself as she needed to write some letters. 

Eliza watching as the girl left and started thinking. She had noticed Alice was not happy and not impressed with Tom. She had been writing many letters and asking to go back to London. Eliza had hoped Tom would have wooed the girl but she had forgotten what a fool he was. His obsession with Sanditon and desperation was obvious. 

Tom walked into the morning room seeking his young prey. He was disappointed when it was only Eliza.

“Eliza… where is Miss Blake?"

“She had begged to spend time alone… writing letters again” 

“What are we going to do?” blew out a frustrated Tom. 

He was still getting over the shock news of Mary remarrying. The financial problems of Sanditon was starting to be spread throughout the ton and any hope of securing investors was fast disappearing. Tom believing it was due to the Mary and he had written a number of letters to her. He had also decided he could benefit from her new marriage and thought it was time to see his children. The agreement he signed completely slipping from his mind as he wrote his letters. 

“You are going to have to be more deliberate to gain her attention” a thoughtful Eliza spoke

“What do you mean?”

“I have found out she has been writing to a young man in America and it appears they are engaged to be married”

“What” cried an alarmed Tom… everything was riding on him marrying Alice Blake. 

“You are going to have to trap her…. put her into a position where she cannot refuse your offer of marriage” Eliza giving him a knowing look and Tom agreed with her. His obsession with Sanditon was forcing him to do things he would never had done before. Those who knew Tom Parker in his younger days would not recognise this cold/calculating man. 

Alice had left her shawl in the morning room and had come across the pair talking. She had nearly moved away but was curious as she had heard her name being spoken. She was shocked to hear that her private mail had been opened and the pair were planning to force her to marry. She rushed back to her room and shut the door. Everything started making sense now. Eliza was always asking Alice about the value of her father and advertising the benefits of marrying an Englishman. 

“Betty… can you please give me my writing equipment and I need the key for this room” Alice thankful she had brought her own servant from American whom she trusted. She formed her plan and was determined not to be a victim of Eliza and Tom Parker. 

“Dear… you have been a long time in your room” Eliza commented when Alice finally entered the drawing room. 

“Yes… I am required to write to my father everyday” spoke Alice who didn’t need to lie. She now realised that her letters were not getting out and these people were intending for her to stay permanently. Tom Parker walked into the room and chose to seat in the same chair as Alice. Alice getting up and purposely moving around the room and finally settling into a single chair. 

“Miss Blake… I have been wanting to take you on a walk in the Chinese gardens… It is a very private space and I am sure you would enjoy the walk” Tom speaking with a tone that held meaning behind it. 

“I feel I am getting a cold and it is best I stay inside” Alice getting out a handkerchief while pretending to sneeze. 

“Shall I send for the doctor?” Eliza testing to see if this was a true claim

“Yes, that would be good… I fear I will miss dinner as I need to return to my room” Alice getting up... blowing out a sigh of relief when she reached her bedroom. 

Alice had Betty sleep in the same room and in the middle of the night were woken by someone trying to open the door. She had locked all doors, thankful her father had given her a small knife which she held it in her hand. They watched the door handle being jingled and heard voices speaking quietly. Thankfully the person or persons gave up and she were not bothered again but it had left Alice shaken.

Alice remained in her room and refused to open the bedroom door. Eliza finally sending for the doctor and Alice was pleased to see he had a kind face. She also discovered he was new to the area and held no association to Eliza Parker. 

“Please sir, I need your help… they are holding me captive and I need to leave” Alice pleaded with the doctor as he checked her health. 

“I have written a letter and ask if you could post the letter. I have money so it will not cost you anything” the doctor finally agreeing. 

Alice would not settle until he had placed the letter in his breast pocket and promised to send the letter. When he had left Betty locked all doors and placed a chair against the door knob as extra security. Alice wishing her Albert was here but knew it would take weeks for him to travel from America. She hoped she would find a way to escape and organise a passage back to America. 

The doctor had thought her behaviour odd, but he didn’t really understand Americans. He was a man of honour and posted the letter the young woman had given him. This letter eventually ending up in a pile of mail addressed to the Duchess of Canterbury.


	201. Every boy should have a dog

After fishing Jane suggested they go to their home and the children without any question piled onto the farm carts. The older adults were going to have dinner with Grace and John.... bidding everyone else a good evening. 

Sidney who had not seen this before looked on with alarm as his own son raced with the other children and willingly was passed from Nathaniel to Jennifer. 

Sidney felt a hand on his shoulder…

“William will be safe… look at his face” Henry spoke. Henry had noticed his friend was unsure and had gone tense. Sidney breathed out and watched his son. William was happily chatting to Jennifer who was securely holding him. 

Henry and Alex had taken the seat next to the driver as they wanted to have a good view of the horses… they also hoped to be given a chance to help drive the team. John C and Henry helping their wives take the driver’s seat and passed them the reigns. Little Fredrick and John were happily being entertained by the twins under the supervision of Victoria. Sidney gasped as Esther was helped into the farm cart and Little Charlotte in her own basket being watched by Jenny. Next to the women and children there were numerous dogs that settled themselves on the floor. Lily happily resting against Jennifer and licked William’s hand. James had brought extra horses so that Stanley, Charles and Arthur could ride. Arthur deciding, he would rather ride in the cart with the women and children. 

“Are you ready to help me today Alex?” Charlotte asked and loved how he nodded excitedly. Jane was doing the same for Henry who shouted out to his friend. 

“Remember.. you have to be calm when handling the team… you are transporting precious cargo” John C and Henry reminding each boy. They showed them how to hold the leather and the commands that was needed. Henry and John riding on the side of the boys to encourage them as they drove the teams with Charlotte or Jane. The other men followed the carts and could hear the children sing songs. Arthur being one of the loudest and made all the children laugh in the cart he was in. 

“Your brother is a jolly person” Stanley commented. He was riding along side Sidney while Charles was with James. 

“Yes… Arthur looks at life in a different way than most people” Sidney stated. 

In his life Sidney had not spent much time with his little brother. Arthur had been young when he had gone overseas. When he had returned back to England Sidney had been fighting his own demons and had spent more time with his friends than family. He realised it was Tom and his constant need for help that kept Sidney away from Arthur. He found his brother had a cheery disposition and often helped lift him from his own depression. Arthur had also supported him when Sidney had stood up against Tom and Eliza. Sidney knew he was going to have to help his brother navigate society and was thankful everyone was so forgiving when he made mistakes. 

“I only have sisters… since marrying I have a cartload of brothers” Stanley commented. 

“I have one sister who is living in Sanditon” shared Sidney

“Hmm… I have heard much about Sanditon and not good news at the moment”

“Yes… a foolish dream of my brother which has destroyed my family” 

“What are your future plans?” Stanley asked 

“I want to spent time with my nieces, nephews and friends. I also need time to think about the future for myself and William. I have not been so fortunate as you to marry for love. It has always been a difficult marriage and the only course is to live separate lives” honestly spoke Sidney

“I am sorry to hear that… let me know if I can do anything for you… I heard from Henry you are a great trader” commented Stanley. Between the various men they had been bringing up the former business interest of Sidney to spark his attention. The family had already decided they would invest in him if he ever decided to start his trading business again. 

Sidney was thankful his investments were safe with Henry and he had to admit he had been seriously thinking about starting trading again. Eliza had made him give up his business and he missed the rush of trading. Sidney needed money and he didn’t know where he was going to get it. 

‘Maybe I might talk to Charles and Henry about my business idea’ Sidney thought

His thoughts were interrupted by the whole party arriving at Jane and John C’s. The children jumping off the cart and headed straight for the dog enclosures. 

William was trying to pick up Lily but was struggling with her weight. Henry picking them both up and took them over to where the children were located. Henry asking Lydia to look after William and Lily. He had spoken to Lydia and Johanna about their behaviour towards Sidney earlier. The little girls being taken by the hand to apologise for their rudeness. They never liked disappointing Henry and were on the verge of tears. Sidney was surprised when they embraced him after he had forgiven them. As per usual they used their most dazzling smiles and another man joined their group of admirers. 

John Heywood Willingon slapping Sidney on the back…

“Welcome to the club of Lydia and Johanna!!!!” Sidney and John laughing together. Sidney was finding he was laughing more and the constant tension he lived with was slowly being released.

Lydia had taken hold of William's hand and helped him carry Lily. She found a brush and let the little boy gently tend to the coat of the dog. William smiling when she praised his efforts and Lydia smiled when she got a nod from Henry. 

Henry going over to her…

“Well done, my little princess… you are looking after William, thank you” Lydia turning her attention back to William and they continued to brush Lily together. Lydia even letting William brush her own precious dog. 

Sidney was amazed at his son’s transformation and he felt his own mood lifting every time he saw his boy’s bright face. He was watching his son as he carefully carried the little dog and brushed it shiny coat. He smiled when William placed a gentle kiss on the top of the dog’s head. 

“Every boy needs a dog!!!” Jane had walked up to Sidney and pointed out some puppies that needed homes. 

Sidney picking up William and took him over to the puppies. William seating himself on the ground and watched as the puppies moved around him. Finally one puppy came and sat on his lap and fell asleep. 

“Well… son I think you have your own dog” spoke Sidney as he watched William cradle the little dog. The other children crowding him and asking what he was going to name his dog … all he could say was ‘My Puppy’.

“Sidney, now I am going to have to let James chose his own dog” Charles teased but also was watching his little boy cuddle a puppy. He had been holding out but this picture melted his heart. Charles found Esther pleading with her eyes and he nodded. She told James who brought the puppy even closer to his person and smiled at father. 

Lily didn’t have to worry about being neglected as James picked up his father’s dog. He had let William play with her but now she could be his dog. Jane had noticed this and smiled to herself… her father was going to lose his dog to her little brother.


	202. Oh what webs we weave...

Henry, Charles and Sidney sat in the study of John Willingdon. They had sought the quiet of the study as their boys needed to sleep. The wedding reception of Nathaniel and Jennifer was in full swing, but the old friends wanted to spent time together. They had experienced some turbulent years and it was pleasant a peace had finally fallen between them. 

Each boy had reached their limit and needed a break from the crowd. Once in their father’s arms and away from the noise of the party they succumbed to sleep. Little John and Fredrick had been smothered by various Great Aunts while James and William were tired from playing with the other children. 

“Are all your family gatherings like this? an interested Sidney asked. 

“Yes….” answered Henry

“The Heywood/Wilingdon family is large in size” observed Sidney…. It had taken getting used to being around so many people. Their homes were always full of people and there was always a child who needed help. Sidney naturally an introvert was thankful Henry often sheltered him from the full force of the family. Henry and Charles were extroverts finding the busyness of the family energising. Henry had also seen Sidney struggling with the large volume of people at the wedding and had proposed they go to the study. He explained it was one of his favourite places in the Heywood house and that it was tucked away from the main section of the house. 

“Yes…. we love finding opportunities to spend time together. I think my mother-in-law is happy there are no current future weddings but there are going to be a number of christenings.” Charlotte had informed Henry that Jane and John were expecting their first child… Jane was glowing and John C couldn’t stop smiling. 

Henry kissing the heads of his boys who instinctively snuggled closer to him. He was so thankful for his boys and before these ones were one their family would be increasing again. 

“I never thought I would be able to pry that little dog away from William” Sidney commented as he stroked the back of his sleeping boy. Charles had also been having the same issue with his James, nodded in agreement. Both boys had been unhappy to leave their dogs home and at different times had mentioned it to their father. 

"My puppy??” and the boys would have to be reassured that their dog was home asleep with the other dogs. 

As they were letting their sons sleep Fredrick appeared with James. He was wanting a rest from a number of people who kept bowing at him. Mary had taken pity suggesting the study and happily watched the pair leave. Fredrick greeting the men and settled himself in a comfortable chair. 

“We need to congratulate you on your news of becoming an expectant grandfather!!” smiled Henry 

“Yes… I am very pleased for them” Fredrick's joy of this news evident by his broad smile. 

It didn't last long as Fredrick had some serious business with Sidney....

“Ahh.. Sidney I need to speak with you about your brother Tom and your wife Eliza” Henry and Charles getting up but was stopped by Sidney who wanted the support.

Fredrick now looking at Sidney…

“Is your brother stable in his mind?” 

Sidney frowned as he contemplated this question. He had to admit he had wondered about his brother’s state of mind after a number of questionable actions. 

“He has been writing to us again and is demanding access to Mary and the children. He writes as if he is still married to her and that he is the legal guardian of the children” Fredrick strengthened his hold on his son James. He would never let the children be subjected to Tom Parker. Sidney could see the resolve of Fredrick and knew Mary had made the right decision to marry Fredrick. 

“I also need to ask about your own wife’s state of mind!!!” Fredrick surprising Sidney

“Sir??”

“Mary received a letter from a Miss Alice Blake who claims she is being held captive by your brother and wife at the Campion estate” Sidney taking a deep breath. He informed Fredrick about his knowledge of the young woman and his brothers intentions to marry her. Fredrick producing the letter and waited as Sidney read the letter. Sidney’s eyes narrowing as he read the fearful account of the poor young woman. 

“My brother made it sound as it she had already accepted him and was willing in the arrangement. I am shocked at the behaviour of my brother and that my wife has participated in this kidnapping." firmly stated Sidney. William had been woken and Sidney calmed his breathing. He was able to rock William back to sleep. 

“I am sending one of my cousins to pick up Miss Alice Blake. Tom and Eliza will not be able to refuse her and my men will ensure they are protected. Your brother and wife will be charged with kidnapping.” Fredrick informed Sidney… he was a man of his word and wouldn’t put up with this illegal behaviour. 

Henry placed his hand on Sidney’s shoulder…

“You are not to blame for Eliza or Tom’s actions… they have made choices and will bare the consequences of their actions. We will always ensure you and William are safe. You are part of this family and we protect our own. Your brother Tom and wife Eliza have forsaken their rights and you don’t owe them any loyalty”

Sidney accepted the situation and in fact felt relief. He was being relieved of the burden of Tom and Eliza. He held his son and was thankful his boy would never be exposed to them again. He would ensure Willian was surrounded by good role models who would contribute to his growth. He knew he had found it amongst these people and was grateful for their friendship. 

Over at the campion estate…

Alice was praying her letter had been received and that she would be able to leave soon. She had packed her luggage and had been anxiously waiting. To keep up appearances she had forced herself to interact with the pair. She was being watched closely by Eliza and Tom. She had to be careful never to be alone with Tom who was constantly seeking her attention. She was getting desperate but knew she wouldn’t survive it she left the estate on foot. 

She was reading a book when the butler announced a new arrival. It was “The Duchess of Wixness” who had come to collect Miss Alice Blake. Those present showed their respect to the lady as she was a cousin of the Prince Regent. Everyone looking at Alice in a different light as she was connected with the royal family. The Duchess placing her arm around Alice and asked to be taken to her bedroom. 

“Alice… you must change as we are leaving instantly… my instructions are to collect and provide you safe passage to the Duke and Duchess of Canterbury… your letter of help reached them” as the duchess spoke she directed her servants to collect all of Alice’s luggage. 

Alice felt relief as she secured her hat and with her arm securely in the ‘Duchesses’ bid goodbye to all those staying at the house and held her head high as they walked towards the entry. 

“My dear… you cannot be leaving us as we are hosting a house party in your honour” sweetly smiled Eliza but her eyes were cold. 

“Mr and Mrs Parker…. I have been invited to stay with some close friends and can no longer delay my visit. Thank you for hosting me and wish you both every happiness” Alice smiled as she bid them goodbye and entered the carriage of the Duchess. Once the carriage began to move she rested her head and started to cry out of relief. 

Eliza and Tom Parker watched as the carriage left the grounds . This had completely surprised them and the consequences of their actions were starting to show themselves. They suddenly noticed a number of large royal guards surrounding them... they hands being secured with rope. 

“What is the meaning of this?” yelled Eliza. 

One of the men opening a letter and reading its content.....

By the order of the King you are placed under arrest for the kidnapping of ‘Miss Alice Blake’… holding her against her will. All property and wealth has been surrendered to the crown pending your trial.

The royal guards escorting the pair into separate carriages and informing them their destination was the London towers. 

'Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive!' (Sir Walter Scott, 1808)


	203. Free

Alice felt she was in a dream as she was being rescued from her captures. 

“Thank you” Alice whispered. 

“Rest… we have a long journey, and you are now safe” It was the last words Alice Blake heard as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

They arrived in London and Alice was taken to a large guest bedrooms. She looked around and realised she was staying with an extremely wealthy lady. Betty helping Alice out of her travel clothes and settled her into the soft bed. Alice closing her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Once satisfied the Duchess called for her writing equipment to write to Fredrick and the Prince Regent. Alice Winxess like her cousin Fredrick had a romantic heart and jumped to help this poor girl. She had heard about Eliza Parker and Tom Parker. Eliza had been socially isolated since she had been spreading rumours about Mary. 

In Willingdon… the message arriving for Fredrick to read. Mary and Fredrick had placed their trust in other people as they had to keep their own family safe from Eliza and Tom. 

“My love… Alice has been successful in rescuing Miss Blake and the young lady will stay with her until she is well enough to travel” Fredrick exclaimed as he read the letter. 

“What do you mean?” an alarmed Mary asked

Fredrick taking Mary’s hand explaining the despicable behaviour of Tom and Eliza. Mary going pale and felt sorry for the poor girl. 

“It appears she has lost weight and hasn’t been sleeping. Alice will have a doctor look her over and will bring her to us as she is able. My brother needs her to make some statements and they will do that while they are in London” Fredrick gently speaking as he could see Mary was upset. 

“What about Tom and Eliza?” Mary had become angry and only calmed when Fredrick placed his arms around Mary. 

“They were arrested and are in the towers… the trial will be in a couple of months’ time” Fredrick reading a letter from the Prince Regent. When convicted they will be shipped to one of the colonies” commented Fredrick. 

Mary closed her eyes as she thought about the torment the girl had gone through. Any compassion she had for Tom disappeared and she hoped the full force of the law would be inflicted on her former husband. 

In London…

Finally, Alice woke up and opened her eyes. It was not a dream…. she had escaped but was still thousands of miles away from her home. The Duchess entering the room and sat on the side of the bed. 

“Good morning… I am needing you to dress as we have a number of matters to deal with. We need to ensure Eliza and Tom Parker never harm any other young woman. I am taking you to my cousin who can help." the Duchess informed Alice. Alice was dressed and taken to large home where she met a large man. He asked her many questions and her account was written down. She finally signed her witness statement and the women were provided lunch. Alice did become embarrassed when the Duchess explained her cousin was the future king of England. Alice turning pale and hoped she hadn't embarrassed the Duchess.

“Oh… no the Prince Regent found you very entertaining. He will ensure that all the relevant paperwork will be taken to the authorities and justice will be served” laughed the Duchess. 

Willingdon….

Grace and John Willingdon had offered to provide a home for Alice. Grace also suspected Alice needed a mother figure. Grace’s heart had broken when she heard of the treatment this girl had faced. They prepared a room and ensured that all her needs would be met. They were waiting outside their home when the carriage arrived. Grace embracing her friend first before turning her attention to the young woman.

“Welcome… I am Grace and this is my husband John. You will be staying with us until you can return home” Grace’s kind face and motherly voice broke Alice who rushed into Grace’s arms. Grace placing her arms around the young girl and took her to her bedroom. 

“Rest… you are safe” Grace kissing the head of Alice as she fell asleep. 

Grace returning to the living room was embraced by John. He had seen the girl's gaunt appearance and fear in her eyes. She looked about the same age as Jennifer and as parents they boiled with anger for the treatment she had received. 

“We will nurse her back to health and make sure she is loved” John kissing Grace gathering their younger children and made sure they knew they were loved. 

Mary, Fredrick, Sidney and Arthur were spending the evening together with the children. They were waiting to hear if Alice Blake had arrived but until then they were reading books. Sidney was reading his favourite book and was interrupted with Jenny walked over to him. 

“Uncle Sidney, Charlotte told me you have read this book?” Jenny showing him the book Victoria had given her to read.

She had a worried looked on her face… it was challenging and she was struggling to understand the ideas. Sidney nodded and was pleased when she settled herself against him. He placed his arm around her and watched as she opened the book. 

“Could we read it together?” she asked with bated breath. Jenny had never asked her Uncle to do this with her before.

“Of course, why don’t you start reading” Jenny started reading the chapter and Sidney listened to her voice. It was not only Charlotte, but other family members who were encouraging Henry, Emma, Jenny and James to spend time with their Uncles. The pair spending time reading and talking together. Jenny gaining an appreciation for her Uncle’s intellect…. creating a new bond between them. 

Once the children had gone to bed the adults spoke about Eliza and Tom. Fredrick had been keeping them informed of everything and they were given the latest information. 

“Shipped to the colonies!!!” laughed Sidney. 

“All Parker and Campion property will be sold to pay for your family’s debts” Fredrick informed the Parker men. 

“Is it possible our family home at Sanditon be saved for my sister and brother?” Sidney asked. He would be ok but knew his younger siblings needed a home. Mary had already requested this and the property had been placed in the names of Arthur and Diana Parker. 

“Sidney… what can we do for you?” Fredrick asked him

“Sir, I only married her to save my family and now I don’t want any part of that money. All I ask is the Parker house in London be placed in William’s name. I have plans to start my trading business again and create my own wealth.” answered Sidney. 

“Sidney, I will follow your request except I will place a sum of $50 000 in trust for your son” Sidney thanking the man for his compassion towards his son. 

Fredrick going to write his letters so they could be sent in the morning leaving Sidney, Mary and Arthur alone.

“Sidney, Arthur… your future is free… what are you going to do?” she asked

“I confess I miss Sanditon and would like to return home” Arthur shared. Now that he knew he could visit his nieces and nephews knew his sister would need support.

Everyone turning to Sidney…

“I am going to stay here for the time being. Do you think you could cope with moody Sidney?” Sidney laughing at himself. Mary smiling as she could see the real Sidney remerging. She also knew William would benefit from being around the children and other adults. 

“You know that you can stay as long as you want… but tell me about your plans to start your business again?” asked Mary. She just smiled as she watched Sidney explain his business plan and the light in his eyes that had been extinguished years ago reappear. 

“I am so happy to hear of your plans…. I happen to know of some people who are willing to invest in your business!!” simply stated Mary and watched as a broad smile appeared on Sidney’s face.


	204. Alice Blake

Alice had woken to the smell of baking bread. Her mind going back to a time when her mother had been alive. It was before her father had been successful and they lived in a small house. Alice would help her mother cook and clean. Her mother always telling her stories and making their life fun. She remembered her mother’s laughter and her father’s smile. They were a happy family until she had died, and her father buried himself into his business. He was so consumed he forgot to be the loving father Alice needed.

Alice’s father showed his love by teaching her the business and developing her mind. He found her sharp and respected her advice. The only matter he had disagreed with was Albert Abraham. Albert was one of their managers and had stolen the heart of Alice. Alice had fallen for Albert the moment he had entered her father’s office. She thought him to be the most handsomest man in the whole world. She loved his passion for life and thought her father would feel the same. 

Roger Blake had bigger plans for his daughter. He felt Albert was not good enough and did everything to dissuade his daughter from the attachment. Albert had proposed to Alice who accepted him… she was the happiest creature in the world. 

She remembered the day her father had come to her and asked her to give up Albert. She had lost her temper and threatened to run away with him. Albert wanted her father’s blessing and hoped in time her father would accept their engagement. Her father had written to a distant relation in England and had asked if Alice could visit for a season. He struck a deal with Alice. One English season and he would bless the marriage. He was hoping when she was away she would realise her mistake and forget Albert. Roger had not counted on his daughter’s stubbornness and her unshakable love for Albert. 

Albert visiting her the night before she sailed for England. He held her close and kissed her. He promised to remain faithful to her and write everyday. It was his letters that had kept her sane as she navigated English society. 

Alice closed her eyes and thought about Albert kissing her and didn’t realise someone had entered her room.

“What are you doing?” a small voice asked. This voice belonging to Lydia. 

Lydia had decided she wanted to help her mother and without permission went to check on the sleeping woman. Lydia thought Alice was a beautiful lady and wondered why she was staying in her sister Alison’s old room. 

“My name is Alice… what is your name?”

“My name is Lydia and I have a twin sister called Johanna” It was if Johanna had heard her name and suddenly appeared next to Lydia. The girls observing Alice who was lying in bed.

“Are you sick?” Lydia placing her hand on Alice’s forehead… something she had seen her mother and older sisters do. Alice smiling at this action and was rewarded with the girls best smiles. 

“I have not been eating and I am very tired” Alice told the little girls who had taken on a worried look. Lydia and Johanna looking at each other and climbed onto the bed. They didn’t know what to do but laid on either side of Alice and held her hand. Alice was overwhelmed with this open display of affection and blinked to keep the tears away. It was when Grace entered the room and smiled when she saw her girls trying to comfort Alice. 

“I see you have meet my youngest children… they are very affectionate. I need you to rest and will bring up some soup for you to eat. You are looking very thin and we need to fatten you up” 

Alice closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again. When she woke again there was another lady seated next to her. It was Mary who had come to see the poor girl and provide assistance. Mary helping Alice sit up and hand feed her soup from the kitchen.

“My name is Mary and I am the Duchess of Canterbury… we received you letter and arranged for you to be delivered here. You need to eat Alice…. You are safe now” Mary spoke softly. 

Mary spending time explaining how they were able to save her from Eliza and Tom Parker. She expressed her sorrow for what Alice had experienced. She explained her own connection to Tom Parker and how she had been saved. 

“I am sorry… you were subjected to Tom and Eliza. They have been arrested and will no longer pose a threat to you or anyone else” Mary firmly stated. Since arriving Alice had not been able to stop crying and Mary placed her arm around her. 

Once Alice had stopped Mary washed her face and helped her get up from the bed. She brushed her hair and like Grace provided the mothering Alice had been missing the majority of her life. A number of children arrived and were introduced. The children surrounding Alice and started asking her questions about America. They were able to extract a smile from Alice who had not truly smiled in weeks.


	205. Welcome to the world of the Willingdon/Heywood Family

Everyday Alice was getting stronger and was able to spend more time out of bed. She was introduced to all of the women in the family and felt an instant connection to them. Alice found them different to the people she met during her stay so far in England.

She was feeling more her normal self and was determined to have breakfast downstairs. Betty helping her dressed and assisted her down the stairs. Betty had feared she would lose her mistress and had watched as Alice had wasted away. She was thankful for the assistance from this family and had been provided a comfortable room to stay. Betty was very protective of Alice and only left her when she slept. She had observed the Willingdon family and felt at peace. She was grateful they had not interrogated Alice but asked her to recount their experiences. Betty was touched when Grace asked what they could do to help her. 

“I am well… I just want my mistress to return to her normal happy self” spoke Betty.

“Be careful mistress… we don’t want you to overdue yourself today” warned Betty. 

“Betty… I am putting weight back on and I am feeling well.” Alice reassuring Betty as they made their way towards the kitchen. They arrived and found Grace and her younger children making bread. Everyone turning to see Alice and Betty enter the room. 

“Good morning” smiled Grace and Alice was instantly surrounded by the Heywood children. She gave each one a kiss and smiled into their faces. Johanna grabbing Alice’s hand and demanded she help her. 

“I am not very good, could you help me?” asked Johanna. 

“My mother taught me to make bread so I can help you” Alice told her and saw Johanna looking relieved. Everyone going back their task of making bread. Finally the bread was undergoing its final proving stage before it was to go into the large ovens. 

Grace directing everyone towards the dinning room table and they all sat down for a well-deserved breakfast. It was at this point Charlotte, Victoria, Alison, Jane and Christina arrived with Little John and Fredrick in tow. Each one giving Alice a kiss and embrace before they sat down for breakfast. 

Alice was still getting her head around the various relationships between them and was thankful for their patience. Charlotte was the oldest who was married to Henry followed by John C who was married to Jane, then Alison who was married to Edward… then James who was married to Christina. 

Little John and Fredrick were the children of Charlotte and Henry. The boys were very cute and Alice loved picking them up.. they clearly were used to being handled by many people. Alice had been an only child and rarely socialised with other children. She wanted to have a large family and had been pleased when Albert had agreed with her. 

Charlotte asking her about Albert and they listened as she spoke about her beloved. The women present understanding this and smiled as she had taken on a devoted look on her face. Grace reminding Alice she needed to send a letter to her father and Albert so they knew she was safe. Alice nodding and would do it once they had completed breakfast but she wanted to asked something. 

Alice had noticed there was no men present and asked if there was a reason for their absence?

“The gentleman of the family have gone to spend time together and we thought we should do the same” laughed Victoria.

“Are we going to be doing embroidery?” Alice asked. 

“Heaven’s no!!!!” cried out Charlotte and everyone around her laughed. 

“Alice we are not normal English women. We prefer shooting ….. I believe you need to work through some stress and this is the best way.” Alison giving Alice a mischievous smile. Alice’s eyes widened as she was taken to select her gun. She could shoot but had been told it was a man’s sport in England. She was excited as she had missed shooting her weapon and had been subjected to hours of needle work. 

“Come.. we are going to show you our target range” Alison placing her arm through Alice and the women walked to the range.

“What will your husbands think?” Alice asked honestly. She had seen how the English men treated their wives and she was thankful she had Albert. 

“I wager they will be jealous and will arrange a competition against us” Charlotte commented and her sisters all agreed. 

Alice confidently took a gun and loaded it without any assistance… earning herself an appreciative nod by the women. She turned to the target and hit it with only a small margin of error. Everyone else taking their positions and started shooting at the targets. Alice seeing she was amongst a group of extraordinary women. In her lifetime she had only seen a small number of women who could shoot the way these women could. After the end of the session Alice felt she had met kindred spirits in this foreign land. 

“Alice… I believe you will fit in well with our family” smiled Charlotte. The women walking back together to spent time with Grace and the younger children. 

While the women were shooting….

The boys were having their regular sparing match. They normally meet in an isolated barn on the property and no women were allowed to enter. Disagreements were sorted out in this space and words of wisdom was also passed on. 

Today all men associated with the Willingdon/Heywood family were present and there had been many challenges thrown at one other. The women of the different houses had rolled their eyes as they watched their men eagerly head towards the Willingdon estate. 

Henry had bashed on Sidney’s bedroom door to get his friend up. Sidney who was not a morning person, struggled to open his eyes and found Henry pulling off the blanket.

“Get up… we need to go” Henry spoke with an excited tone

“Look… I might pass if it is another cow giving birth” Sidney pulling the blanket over his head.

“Sidney… we are going to do some boxing… so get up!!!” Henry throwing clothes at his friend. Sidney sitting up and was ready to leave. He was wanting to box and test himself against these men. He had seen them at the club but his mind had been so cloudy he had not noticed. 

Henry set a fast pace with the horses and they arrived on time. Today Henry, John C, James, Edward, Stanley, Samuel and Sidney were going to box... everyone else was watching. 

Kenneth, Fredrick and George were settled in comfortable chairs smoking while reading various London papers. They were making friendly bets with each other and tipped John C would be the winner today. Charles who had never been athletic joined them choosing to ignore the comments about being an old man.

Sidney’s stomach clenched as John called his name… he was going to box against John C. Henry had told him John C was a very accomplished fighter. Sidney knew as they began he was not match fit and was worried he would be knocked out. 

“Come on Parker… you can do better than that” challenged John C. 

“You are dropping your defences… keep your hands up!!! Barked John 

“Sidney… think strategy” Henry cried out but could see his friend was getting tired. Sidney’s fitness was coming back but it was going to take time. John C was declared the winner and Henry helped Sidney find a seat and ensured he could sit up without support. He had asked his brother to be gentle with Sidney. 

“Those Heywood boys are tough!!!” breathed out Sidney. 

“Don’t forget my Alison has a strong right hook” called out Edward. Henry recounting their incident in York. 

“Your next…” John pointed to Henry and James. 

“I am going to beat you this time big brother” challenged James as he started moving before Henry. Henry was large and had the weight advantage. 

“We will see little brother” threw back Henry 

The match was intense, but Henry was declared the winner. The brothers helping each other to a bench where they took their time getting their breath back. They had reached their limits and John complimented them on their improved technique. 

“I was close… next time!!!” James spoke with a determined look. Henry had become a goal of the younger men to beat. 

Henry and John trained together so they could maintain their fighting record. It also was a time where the men were accountable and check in with each other. Sidney had noticed the strong connection Henry had with his father-in-law. 

Sidney found himself sitting with Henry while the next match was on. He asked Henry about his relationship with John…

“John understands personally the challenges of giving up drinking… he is an ex-drinker. He showed me how to fight the cravings and focus my mind on other matters” Henry shared. 

“How are you going friend? I know the news about Eliza and Tom would be difficult?” Henry placing his hand on Sidney’s shoulder.

“I am feeling many things at the moment… sadness, hatred, relief … but no love” Sidney looking into space as he reflected on his feelings.

Sidney Parker was finally free from the chains of Sanditon… which had dictated his life and the person he had become. 

“You are allowed to feel… you have spent too many years covering them up. I used drinking to cover up my pain and stopping made me face them. You don’t have to pretend with me or anyone here. We are wanting to see the true Sidney appear.” Henry shared

“I don’t really know who that is?” honestly answered Sidney

“It will take time.. but you can do it with us… remember no judgements and we are on your side” Sidney nodding to acknowledge the words Henry had spoken. 

John Willingdon was observing Henry and Sidney. He caught Henry’s eye and the men nodded to each other. John was proud of how Henry was mentoring and taking care of his friend. 

The men started hearing gun shots and stopped what they were doing. They looked at each other and knew it must be the ladies at the gun range. They finished the last match, and everyone headed over to the main house to enjoy lunch together. 

They walked in and found everyone present. The various fathers were greeted by their children and husbands greeted their wives. There was much laughter and the mornings activities were retold. Charlotte giving Alice a secret smile when her husband decided they needed to organise a shooting competition between the men and women.

Grace was sitting next to Alice and spoke to her…

“Welcome to the world of the Willingdon/Heywood family!!!!"


	206. Parker Babbington Crowe Trading Company

Charlotte was working in the main study, pouring over numerous ledgers. The family was involved in many activities and it took many hours to ensure everything was managed effectively. At different times she was asked to audit other peoples accounting books and make recommendations for future investments. Charlotte loved the investigation side and helping others. At the moment she was looking through the Duke and Duchess of Winxess’ finances. Alice had taken the opportunity to give Charlotte a copy of their accounts. Pressure was being placed on the royal family to reduce their expenses. The Prince Regent had recommended Charlotte as she had been helpful in sorting out some of his finances. 

The children were in the playroom being supervised by the nursery maid. Charlotte taking the opportunity to spread out all of the ledgers and was busily writing notes. Her concentration was broken by a child crying. She walked out of the room and found William at the bottom of the stairs. She rushed and checked for any injuries. William had thought he had been a big boy by making it down the stairs but had missed the last step. Charlotte picked him up and let him cry into her shoulder. She frowned and was going to have a strong word with the nursery maid… but decided to take the little boy into the study. She continued to work through the ledgers while William rested in her arms. He had fallen asleep and had a peaceful look on his face. 

Henry and Sidney had returned from working on the estate. Henry knowing Charlotte was working in the study directed his friend towards the room. 

“My love… it seems you have a little helper” Henry giving her a kiss and also one on the head of William. 

“Yes…. he decided he wanted to go for an adventure away from the nursery” Charlotte telling Sidney how she found him. Sidney’s look of alarm was only calmed by seeing William unharmed. 

“He had a shock and I decided he could stay with me” Charlotte smiled as he snuggled closer. All the women wanted to love this little boy who didn’t have a mother. He had been missing Jennifer and had gravitated to Charlotte. Sidney understood why but remained silent on the matter. 

Over the last month Henry and Charles had been speaking to Sidney about his business plan. They had offered to invest in his enterprise, and it had taken many weeks for Sidney to finally accept their funds. He had wanted to do everything himself but had been reminded firmly by Charlotte that being an outlier had not worked for him in the past. Sidney was learning he needed to work with others and admit when he was struggling. He was constantly surrounded by many people and the Heywood’s were very observant. Everyone was open and never held back their opinions. 

“Imagine how it was for me…” laughed Henry. Sidney thankful he had Henry and Charles who often shielded him from the onslaught. 

It was decided that they would form a trading company with the three friends working together. They had always talked about doing it since their school days but now had the opportunity. 

“Charlotte, do you have the paperwork for our new trading company?” Henry was lifting various ledger books and received a stern look from Charlotte. She had everything in its right place, and he was messing up her system.

“Lord Crowe!!!!” Henry knowing, he had annoyed her begged for forgiveness. 

“Patience… you know I am in the middle of auditing and I think their steward should he fired. Someone is taking money and their books are a mess” commented Charlotte.

“How bad?” Henry moving to look closely at one of the ledgers she had pointed at. 

“They need to economise and work out who has been stealing from them. We need to contact them instantly!!!” Charlotte showing him the areas of issue and Henry agreed with her. He also picked up another area of concern she had missed. She quickly wrote down the point and rocked William who had woken slightly. 

She opened a draw and brought out the various paperwork. Henry passing it to Sidney who read it carefully… he was impressed with the detail. Sidney was feeling it was time to start the business and pleased he was doing it with his friends. 

“Ahh… I was wanting to ask you both something….” Sidney started and hesitated

Henry encouraging his friend to continue

“As you know I will be needing to be in London at different times for our company and I don’t want to unsettle William. He is surrounded with many children and when I am away I would like William to stay with you both” Sidney asked and was thankful that Henry and Charlotte agreed. 

“Thank you” Sidney knowing it was the right decision when he saw William being cradled by Charlotte. He didn’t like the idea of having to leave William for trips but knew it was needed to get the business started. He was determined to build back his wealth but knew he had to be a present father. It was one of the main arguments Henry made when he and Charles insisted on being working partners. William needed his father, and they didn’t want their friend to disappear into his work. 

Esther and Charles walking into the room and the ‘Parker Babbington Crowe’ trading company held its first official business meeting. Everyone toasting to the success of their partnership and friendship.


	207. Lost love

Charlotte and Esther found themselves at the Willingdon Estate. The children always loved visiting Grace and they wanted to spend time with Alice. Their new young friend was low in spirits and they knew it had nothing to do with the upcoming trial but Albert. Since living at Willingdon Alice hadn’t not received any letters from Albert. Charlotte and Esther both personally understanding the loss of love felt the need to visit Alice today. 

“We can help her deal with the loss” Esther sharing with Charlotte. 

“Yes… we can show her that a person can live through heart break and find happiness” Charlotte commented.

They had walked to Mary’s house and collected the children. Mary was looking tired and was grateful for the rest. She had discovered she was pregnant after the wedding of Jennifer and Nathaniel. She estimated the child had been conceived shortly after their own wedding and being her 5th she had shown much earlier than the other ladies. She estimated she was 3 months along as they had been married for just over 3 months. Fredrick had been ecstatic and was very attentive to his wife. This had not been the case with Tom.... once the deed was done had left her to her own devices. She had terrible morning sickness and found her pregnancies very lonely. It had been a lovely surprise that Fredrick’s attention increased and he was ensuring all her needs were met. Her favourite part was him rubbing her stomach and speaking with their child. 

She had shared this with Grace who embraced her friend....

“That is what it should be like…. Tom was a very selfish man and I am sorry you were so lonely when expecting. I am so glad you are being treated the treasure you are!!!” the two friends embracing each other and for Mary another part of her past was banished. 

The four children couldn’t contain their excitement about their coming excursion to see their Aunty Grace and their friends. The three oldest knew their mother was going to have another baby and knew she needed the rest.

“We will be good mama… you have a rest with our baby brother or sister” Jenny spoke before kissing her mother on the cheek. Mary smiling at her daughter and was grateful for all the times she had cared for her. 

“Thank you, my love,… you are already a good older sister and will be with this little one” Mary kissing her daughter on the head. Fredrick had arrived and noticed instantly the tears in Mary’s eyes. He picked up James and leaned in closely to Mary. After being told what Jenny said he kiss his daughter and reinforced the same thought. Jenny beaming the whole day and took her role of looking after her younger siblings that day very seriously. 

The children suddenly hearing the voices of Charlotte and Esther, rushed out the house but not before picking up their dogs. James embracing his father before going to pick up Lily. Fredrick had not been upset James had claimed Lily. He turned to Mary and noticed she was looking tired even though it was in the morning.

“Come my love… you need a rest and I need some time speaking with my little one” Fredrick helping his wife up and they headed to their bedroom. 

“Once you have rested, we are still able to enjoy ourselves?” giving her a seductive look before closing and firmly locking the door. 

Mary’s laughter floating through the window and was heard by everyone. Esther and Charlotte smiling knowing at each other and was pleased they could give this couple time alone. They walked to Prince Regent Cottage and was allowed to enter. Sidney was writing letters in the study and William was happily playing at his feet. William hearing the voices first informed his father.

“Charlotte!!” William spoke her name and got his father’s attention straight away. Sidney straightening himself before heading to the morning room. He was met with his nieces and nephews who excitedly told him of their morning plans. 

“Can William go with us Uncle Sidney?” Emma asked and cried in delight when he gave permission. 

“Charlotte!!” William going to Charlotte who picked him up. He was a child that required constant affection and the women believed he was starved of it from his own mother. Since the incident at the stairs, he had attached himself to Charlotte. He also had been told that he would stay in the big house when his father was completing business.

“We are going to see Grandmama and Grandpapa today!!!” Grace and John had decided they would be grandparents for William… in fact they were given the same title for James and Charlotte Babbington. 

“Puppy!!!” William commented 

“So your dog is yet to get a name… so you still call it puppy” laughed Esther 

“Yes… I have tried different names, but William keeps coming back that word” smiled Sidney as he watched his son rest his head on Charlotte’s shoulder. 

Esther and Charlotte bid Sidney a successful meeting with Henry and Charles. The also knew every time the men spent time together, they formed deeper bonds. Esther knew Charles was so happy he had his friends back in his life he wouldn’t stop talking about it. 

“My love… while our children play you can go play with your friends!!!!” teased Esther. He moved back to where she was feeding Charlotte and placed his hand on her jawline. He leaned in and kissed her and then the head of little Charlotte. He walked out the room whistling as he headed towards the study. 

Sidney decided to walk with the group back to the main house and helped everyone get in the carriages. He smiled when William gave him a tight embrace and told him he loved him. He watched the carriages and walked into the study. He was met with Charles and not long after Henry. They had many matters of business to discuss but he needed to ask some personal advice.

“I received a letter from Eliza… she has asked if I could visit her?” She had written to him over a month ago and he had been thinking about her request. 

“What are your own thoughts?” Henry asked… he wanted Sidney to express his feelings and deal with them.

“I am of mixed minds… she is still my wife but she has been a menace all my life” he shared. He looked up and waited to hear their thoughts. He wanted them to tell him what to do.

“It might allow you to say things to her you have been meaning to say all these years… help you heal and move on” reflected Henry and Charles nodded. They asked him about divorce. He shook his head.

“I don’t want the shame on William's head… Mary is protected by the royal family and no longer bears the name of Parker. I will have to wait the natural course and we know the rate of survival in the colonies is small.” Sidney lowing his head in shame as he was hoping for her quick death. Henry placing his hand on Sidney’s shoulder was pleased Sidney had spoken the truth and expressed his feelings.

“You and Charles are going together to start our trading business you might find time to visit Eliza for the last time. I think it will release you from the past and help you focus on the future” Henry suggested 

Henry turned the conversation to the trading company and the three friends started talking about the various meetings that have been set up by Sidney. With the connections, funds and business expertise they were heading for a successful future. 

Charlotte, Esther, children and dogs spilled from the carriages to be greeted by Grace. She gave everyone an embrace and always was happy to see them. The children racing inside and headed towards the kitchen. There was always something delicious to eat and the cook lavished her attention on the little one. Outside they asked about Alice and how she was going. Grace had taken on a worried look and told them of her concern about Alice’s low spirits. Charlotte smiling when she heard Alice had gone to her old thinking tree. 

Esther and Grace leaving their little ones to be spoilt by Grace made their way to the thinking tree. They found Alice curled into a ball and clutching letters in her hand. They sat on either side of Alice and waited for her to speak. 

“He promised me he would write everyday..” she whispered. Charlotte taking the young girl in her arms and let her cry. Alice didn’t know if she wanted to go back to America and her future seemed uncertain. 

“Maybe Albert had married someone else?” she spoke aloud those words which had been swirling in her mind. She didn’t know how she would survive. Charlotte sharing her summer in Sanditon and how she had survived her lost love. 

“Do you ever lose your love for that person?” asked Alice. She and Charlotte had developed a close friendship and shared many things together. 

Charlotte pausing to think about it…. 

“No… they will always be in your heart as they were the first to awaken those sort of feeling” 

“I don’t know if I will ever get over Albert!!!” firmly stated Alice. 

“It is your choice… showing your love for that person may mean letting them go… but you don’t know anything… it is all speculation” Charlotte reminded her. 

Esther who had remained silent decided she needed to share about her past. Not many knew of the detail but she felt it was the right time.

“Alice… I fell in love when I was a child to a boy who protected me from my stepfather. My stepfather was abusive and often made me do things that I now know was wrong. I was young and didn’t know the difference. I had lost of mother and thought I was being shown affection. In the end it distorted my view of love and thought my stepbrother was my saviour. He made sure his father never touched me but instead he started doing the same thing as his father. He used my innocence and need for love to abuse me. It was during that time in Sanditon my eyes were opened to his manipulations and abuse.” Tears started falling and Alice was the one who placed her arm around Esther.

“I chose to let him go and love another who had proven to be the best of men… so even those of us with the worst of past can find love again” Esther smiling as she thought about her dear husband. She felt the power Edward over her life going and that she would face him if they saw each other again. 

Alice was not looking forward to going back to London and wanted to stay in Willingdon. Susan and George were going to take Alice. Charlotte telling her of the times she had stayed with Susan and reassured Alice her time in London would be very different. Warning Alice that she was probably going to get a new wardrobe. Susan had maintained her dress business and needed to be in London too show off her new designs. 

“Enjoy yourself… you are young, and you might meet your prince charming!!” teased Charlotte. The women walking back to the house to enjoy their time together.


	208. Where are you Alice?

Mary woke from her sleep feeling well rested and smiled as Fredrick had not left her. He had been reading a book while rubbing her stomach. He had never thought he would be a father again and was thankful for this little blessing. Fredrick had been concerned for Mary’s health and limited the time he away from her. The local midwife had been visiting Mary everyday which eased his anxiety. Mary often reassuring him that all would be well and that she was grateful he was so attentive. 

“How are you? Rested?” he leaned down and kissed her and then her stomach. Mary smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I am well.. especially since you are taking such good care of me” Mary softly spoke. Mary was feeling hungry and Fredrick knew she had not eaten much today. Mary was always surprised at his attentiveness and while eating he held her hand. 

The morning post had arrived and to their dismay found more letters from Tom. He was writing constantly to Mary and Fredrick begging for help. The last couple of letters were asking if Mary would visit him.

“What do you think we should do?” Mary asked as she read the latest letter from Tom. 

“I want to introduce you to my family, and we need to attend a number of events. I have business to complete but will only go if we go together as a family. We could organise a way for you to speak to him” Fredrick suggested. 

Mary thinking deeply about the matter. She had a number of things she wanted to say to Tom. They had always intended to go to London and agreed to the trip but they would decide about Tom once they were in London. 

“I am urgently needing new clothes… this child is growing faster than the other four” she commented. Fredrick happily informing his wife she could have as many clothes as she needed but also the children needed new wardrobes. Mary writing a letter to Susan to arrange for the constructions to begin so a number would be ready once they arrived in London. 

They only intended to stay for a short period of time and would return to oversee their estate renovations. Fredrick had received a letter from his brother, and they had been invited to stay at the palace. It would mean they wouldn’t have to open up their London home. The children returning and was informed of their trip to London. The children were excited about seeing Prinny… their Uncle Prinny. 

“That means we will be staying in the playroom!!!” Henry’s eyes becoming large and the girls squealed with delight. 

“Lily?” James spoke 

“The dogs will go and stay with Jane and John C… they will be looked after and we will collect them once we return” Fredrick taking his little boy on his knee and waited until he understood. James was their sensitive child and was very attached to Lily. Clever Lily always followed her little master and knew when he needed to be comforted. She padded over and placed her head on James knee and resulted in James smiling down at his dog. 

“You are going to visit Jane but I will come and collect you when we return… I promise” James lowing his head to give Lily a kiss on the head. Mary and Fredrick smiling at this beautiful scene and told James they were not going to be long in London. James sighing with relief went to brush Lily’s shinny coat. 

Sidney and William walking in and settled themselves in two empty spaces at the table. Sidney had come to inform them about the letter he received from Eliza and today a letter from Tom. 

“Tom and Eliza have asked if I could visit them?” Sidney spoke while helping William eat a piece of fruit. 

“Did Eliza ask about William?” quizzed Mary

“No…” 

“She never really like having a child” reflected Mary and was sad when looking at the joyous face of William. 

“No… it was only about social position… she thought a child would help her” breathed out an angry Sidney. 

“Thankfully he is surrounded by love and is thriving now” smiled Mary

“Yes.. I am grateful and seeing him laugh makes my world better” admitted Sidney who often didn’t share his feelings. Mary noticed and placed her hand on his to comfort Sidney.

“We are planning to go to London ourselves. Fredrick can arrange matters so you can see Tom and Eliza. I think we all need final closure” Mary spoke.

Sidney nodding and confirmed he would see Eliza and Tom while he was in London. He planned to write to his other siblings and ask if they also wanted to visit their brother. He took the offer of Fredrick's to organise a visit but Eliza would not see William. William would remain in Willingdon where he was safe and surrounded by people who loved him. Sidney knew he needed to have his wits about him for this trip and was relieved he was not going alone. 

“Where are you planning to stay?” Mary asked

“I will be going staying at the Babbington residence… I am not ready to live in the Parker Home” shared Sidney and Mary nodded in understanding. It currently held too many bad memories that needed to be banished from the house. 

Mary and Sidney knowing that this trip would be final closure of their pasts!!!!!

The Prince Regent had already been informing his social circle that he dear friends the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda were returning from the country. The Ton was abuzz and the dress maker per Susan’s instructions was leaking information about the latest dress designs. There were also reports that the couple would be hosting an American Heiress and would be presenting her to court. 

These news items making their way into the social papers and was read by a certain young gentleman ‘Albert Abraham’. Albert wondering if this was his dear Alice as he had been searching for her since he had arrived in England. He had been working in London for an architectural firm and knew he didn’t have the social standing to be invited to such fancy events. The old lady refusing to give Alice’s address and he left dishearten. Albert didn’t realise Eliza had paid the lady to maintain her silence of Alice’s location. 

Albert had promised he would write to her everyday but had no address… he hoped she had not lost hope in him. He had parted ways with her father who had finally admitted his true plan for this daughter. Albert had sold everything he owned working his way to England and had been fortunate to find a position under an architect called ‘James Stringer”. 

“James… this might be my Alice they are speaking about… do you know who the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda are?” eagerly asked Albert.

“Yes… I have meet them both and in fact our firm is overseeing their building project in Willingdon” James answered, and a frown had appeared on his face. 

James cautioning this young man as the name of the woman was not mentioned. He didn’t want Albert disturbing these people and put him onto a new job that would distract him from his obsession. 

As Albert worked, he thought about his love…

“Alice… where are you? …. I am looking for you my love” he whispered before turning his mind to the work set before him.


	209. That was bloody difficult

Charlotte and Esther waved off the carriages as they started their journey to London. They were now left with children who were upset their fathers or friends had left!!!

John and Fredrick had refused to let go of Henry and had to be pried off screaming. This upsetting James and William who then tightened their own holds on Charles and Sidney. Not to mention Lydia and Johanna who were crying because they were not going to London. To distract the girls they were given John and Fredrick to hold…. Esther held James and Charlotte took William. 

Charlotte knew Henry was going to find the parting difficult… she was finding it difficult!!!

“My love… you will be busy and you know we are better here” softly spoke Charlotte. They were in bed sharing his fears about going to London even though he knew it was for Sidney. 

“I am going to miss you so much and the boys…” Henry couldn’t finish the sentence. Charlotte knowing he needed their closeness went and gathered the boys. They placed their sleeping boys between them and they slept together. Henry being woken in the morning by John who had snuggled against his father and had grabbed his beard. He pulled John onto his chest and Fredrick who had woken moved to be pulled onto it as well. The little boys settling again and falling asleep listening to his heart. Charlotte who no longer had a barrier pressed herself against Henry… her expanding stomach resting against him and he could feel their child moving. 

“I am only going for 2 weeks Charlotte… if I can I will come back sooner” they were the last words his spoke before getting into the carriage. 

Charlotte and Esther taking a deep breath directed the children towards the horses. James would be working and Uncle James always made them smile. As soon as they entered the barn they were greeted by Christina. 

“Good morning my beautiful little ones” she kissed each child and from her happy persona was able to get everyone smiling again. 

“Thank you, Christina… I am so sorry for the men as the last moment was seeing the children crying!!!” Esther commented…. She had seen the distress on Charles face and it broke her heart being separated from him. They knew it was safer for them to say in Willingdon as they had heard Edward had been actively enquiring about the Babbington’s. 

Before she could answer Christina turned pale and had to quickly move to a stall. Charlotte following and held her head as Christina was sick. 

“Christina…. Do you have some news you need to share with us?” Charlotte asked with a smile on her face. James arriving his face showing concern when he saw Christina’s pale face and evidence of her sickness. He called for one of the stable hands to clean it out and helped his wife up.

“We are expecting!!!” cried out Christina while being held firmly by James. They had only recently found out and James was over the moon. He knew Christina was worried she wouldn’t fall pregnant since all his sisters conceived without any difficulties. Their babe would have only be around 5 – 6 weeks and she was still in danger of having a miscarriage. Christina had spoke about her mother losing a baby before she was born. She was petrified she would loose the baby and to ease her anxiety James made sure she was with him. Morning sickness had set in and it was becoming more difficult.

“Why don’t you come and stay with us while James is working with the horses and we can look after you” Charlotte spoke 

“Have you told your father?” Esther asked

Christina shaking her head as she wanted to wait longer but Charlotte suggested to James he write to George. George would not want to be far when his daughter was in such a delicate position. 

They placed her in one of the guest bedrooms and watched over her while James attended to estate business. Charlotte sending a note to her mother and the midwife. Grace arriving in the early afternoon to check on Christina. She had been worried about Christina’s health and the pregnancy explained her symptoms. Grace had brought her overnight bag if she was needed to stay and care for her daughter-in-law. 

In fact she just had to look at the sad faces of the children and could see they needed her attention. She kissed…cuddled every child until they were smiling or laughing. Charlotte and Esther giving Grace a close embrace… they were so happy she had decided to come and visit them. 

Henry, Charles and Sidney spent the first part of their journey in silence. They had been deeply effected by their children’s distress and each were questioning their trip to London. For Henry this was the first time he had travelled alone and he didn’t know how he would cope. Before Charlotte his life was London and its delights but not anymore. The boys had clung to him and he couldn’t bare thinking about them crying. Charles and Sidney had not fared too well as they had left behind crying children. Charlotte had warned him they would cry but would settle once they had gone. His heart ached as he thought about his family and swore he wouldn’t travel without them ever again.

“That was bloody difficult” Charles commented as he lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. Sidney doing the same as he was struggling to get the image of his unhappy child being held by Charlotte out of his mind. 

“They will be fine… I imagine they have taken them to visit the horses… James will try and make them smile” Henry spoke after lighting his own pipe. 

They finally arrived in London and to Sidney surprise they didn’t go to Charles home. Charles explaining it would take too long to reopen and they had accepted the invitation of the Prince Regent. They were shown to their separate apartments and informed they were attending a dinner with Fredrick and the Prince Regent. Mary and the children were resting after their long journey… well…Mary was resting but the children had barricaded themselves in the playroom. Charles, Henry, Fredrick and the Prince Regent introducing Sidney to their social circle. Sidney shaking his head at the change of location for business deals and when he looked at his friends....

“Sidney… welcome to our world… very different to the dives we used to visit!!!” smiled Henry. They were introducing Sidney into the highest level of society and many were interested in their new trading company. 

Charles and Henry happily observed their friend socialise during the evening. The fire within Sidney was back and they were seeing his determination to succeed. They needed him to feel confident as the next day was going to be difficult…..

Mary and Sidney were going to visit Eliza and Tom.


	210. Another Young Rouge

Alice woke up and for a moment had to remember where she was. Since leaving her home she had stayed in so many peoples houses. The bed was very comfortable, she snuggled under the covers and thought about her second time in London. Charlotte had been correct in saying that staying with Susan and George was different. Alice felt like a princess and loved by the older couple who treated her like their daughter. Alice felt safe and Susan had a way of making everything fun. 

“Are you going to get up?” spoke Sophia from the bedroom door. 

Susan had asked if Sophia could come with them as she would be able to help Alice when they were in social settings. Susan also wanted to expose Sophia to society. 

Susan had gifted the two girls new clothes and they spent the first couple of days being fitted. Alice protested at the cost, but Susan just gave a stern look and George patted her on the shoulder.

“Let us do this for you…. you are part of our family now…. plus it makes Susan happy” George spoke. 

Alice was deeply touched. She had been yearning to belong and had found a place with this group of people. She had always thought the English were unemotional, but they were just the same as anyone… they loved and cared for their family. 

“George, my love… once I have finished with Alice and Sophia, we need to speak with the tailor… you must match with me!!” Susan giving her husband a tender smile. 

George going over and giving his wife a kiss and told her he wouldn’t have it any other way. Alice had been told about their history and sighed when seeing this couple interact. She thought she had that with Albert but she had not heard from him in four months. She had been having growing doubts about his affections… her father had suggested he only wanted her money. 

Alice was pleased to hear that they were going to have afternoon tea with Mary and Fredrick. They had only arrived a couple of days ago while Alice, Sophia, Susan and George had been in London already for 2 weeks. She didn’t understand why Susan had been very particular about her dress and only realised the reason when they approached the palace. 

“Mary, Fredrick and the children are staying with the Prince Regent.” commented Sophia. Alice had turned pale and took in a deep breath. Sophia placing her arm through hers to reassure her. When they approached the entrance, Alice took in the beautiful gardens and the large number of servants. She was assisted out of the carriage and was determined to be as graceful as possible. Her mind going through all the lesson Charlotte and Esther had given her.

“Just be yourself…” George giving her his advice. 

The two girls following George and Susan into the palace. Mary and Fredrick were waiting for them at the entrance of their apartment. 

“Mary…. You are looking well!!!” Susan exclaimed and the women embraced. Mary blushed happily and placed her arm through her husband who smiled tenderly at his wife. Fredrick commenting that the children were being entertained in the playroom. Everyone laughed when told the children had rarely surfaced since disappearing into those rooms. They were missing their dogs and the Prince Regent had allowed them to play with his. James was missing Lily and had to be regularly comforted by his parents. 

They had settled down for afternoon tea when they heard the voices of children. Jenny, Emma, Henry, James rushing into the room and cried in delight when they recognised the visitors. Susan, George, Sophia and Alice were smothered in kisses and cuddles. Alice laughing with joy and placed her arm around Emma who had decided to sit next to her. Sophia had Jenny, Henry had claimed both Susan and George. No one was surprised when James climbed onto father’s lap and placed his head on Fredrick’s shoulder. It didn’t take long before he had fallen asleep. 

“Alice… how are you finding staying with the great lady Susan?” teased Mary

“Charlotte told me Susan was famous, but I didn’t realise people follow everything she does… we have ladies waiting outside the house today” shared Alice 

“Hmm… our Susan is a trend setter, and all the ladies are wanting to see the latest designs. You know she runs a highly successful business?” Alice shaking her head. She was already in awe of Susan but to know she was also an entrepreneur elevated her even higher in Alice’s mind. 

“Susan, the dresses you have designed for me fit perfectly and I am finally feeling comfortable again” Mary thanking her friend. All her clothes had become too tight and Mary was glad she could breathe again. Fredrick taking hold of her hand and was pleased she was no longer in discomfort. He had noticed her choices had reduced significantly and she had spent the previous day in her sleeping gown. She could wear a potato sack and Fredrick would say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but he wanted her to be comfortable.

“Mary.. have you decided if you are going to see Tom?” Susan asked

Mary nodded and Fredrick explained that Tom would be brought to the palace later today. Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Henry, Charles and Sidney returning from a series of business meetings. Fredrick quietly letting Sidney the time Tom and Eliza would be brought to the palace. 

They were also joined by the nephew of Lady Susan. Lord William Worcester who was the current Earl of Worcester. He had been 14 years old when his Uncle had died and had spent the past 10 years enjoying his single gentleman status. He was not like his Uncle thanks to the intervention of Susan but he was a playboy. 

He had visited his Aunt a number of times since she had arrived. He had only glanced at Susan’s house guests in the beginning and had been surprised when they didn’t notice him. It had made him angry and was determined to gain their attention. For some reason he wanted them to think well of him which was not normally his attitude towards women. 

Henry, Charles and Sidney could read the word ‘rouge’ across William’s forehead. 

“We need to watch this one…. You know Heywood women are attracted to rouges” Charles quietly speaking to Henry. 

“Yes.. Sophia has taken on the look and he doesn’t know what to do” observed Henry

“Charlotte did say rouges are more interesting!!!” teased Charles who had been told this from Esther. 

“I think they like a challenge and they are strong willed… no man has a chance against them.” Henry spoke truthfully. He had watched his various brother-in-law’s be tamed by a Heywood…. including himself.

“Victoria told Esther she found Stanley’s sister’s husbands very boring… his sisters had asked her advice” laughed Charles

“Yes, Stanley took them to the club and they had an awkward conversation” Henry acknowledging he had given his own fair share of bedroom advice. 

Sidney suddenly spilling his tea. 

“Steady old man..” Charles commented. The three old rouges watched the young rouge who was going to be served a lesson by a Heywood woman. 

“William… how did your meeting go with the Prince Regent?” George asked out of interest. 

“Your Grace… it was everything I expected” confidently spoke William and noticed Sophia roll her eyes. He chose to ignore her but felt she was judging everything he was saying. He felt he was displaying his best attributes but clearly it was not good enough for Lady Sophia Willingdon. 

In the end he asked a question to put her on the spot….. 

“Lady Sophia… what have you achieved today?” he dared to ask

“He is a fool….. watch…. It is coming!!!” Henry spoke quietly to his friends. 

“Sir… I have just reviewed the financial statements of the Brighton Co Company, written a report for the company directors and finished reading the latest Heraclitus book ” Sophia stared straight into his eyes. William felt she was drilling into his soul. 

“Bravo.. little sister!!!” commented Henry with a smile on his face. Henry catching her attention, and she gave him one of her beautiful smiles. 

William had never met such a determined woman who stood up to him…. he also was struck by her beauty when she smiled.

Alice and Sophia deciding it was best they take the children back to the playroom and didn’t return to the disappointment of William. Sophia giving William a stern look as she passed him while everyone else received a warm smile. Susan who had watched the whole interaction laughed to herself… 'good' she thought. William needed to be taken down a few pegs. 

“Aunt… will everyone be attending the ball?” William asked when he escorted his Aunt to their carriage. 

“Yes…. but I caution you these girls are not your playthings and they bite… also have you heard of the shooting expertise of the family”

“The gentlemen??”

“Poor boy… the women!!” Susan patting him on the cheek before getting into the carriage….leaving behind a very befuddled Lord William Worcester.


	211. Get rid of that rouge persona and be your true self

William Worcester watched the carriage leave and was found standing in the same spot by Henry, Charles and Sidney. Henry had proposed they visited the club as Sidney was looking a little agitated and they thought time in the club would help settle his nerves. Fredrick was going to stay with Mary and make sure she was rested before the interview with Tom. 

“William, would you like to join us” Charles asked. 

“Thank you… I will” William collecting his coat, hat and cane. He was a little distracted and needed something to pick up his spirits. 

Once they were at the club they found a quiet spot and ordered their drinks. Henry as usual ordered tea and noticed William observing his beverage option.

“I don’t drink, and you will find the men of the Willingdon family are non-drinker” Henry commented while observing the reaction of William. It was interesting seeing William pause before taking a drink and then ordered himself a coffee.

“So… what have you been doing to upset my wife’s little sister” Henry directly asking William. Since being in the Willingdon family Henry had learned to be straight froward. 

“Hmmm… Ahhh” William not knowing what to say

“Well, speak the truth… we don’t want lies” Charles adding

“Hmmm.. Ahhh” 

“Have you engaged in any form of arguments with Sophia?” Henry and Charles eyes showing a warning. Sidney watching as Henry and Charles interrogated this gentleman. He felt like history was repeating itself.... it was like that with himself and Charlotte.

“Yes, sir… a number” William admitting to the men

“Sir!!!… we are not that old… you need to use that when addressing my father-in-law if you are intending to impress him” Henry spoke. 

“Ahhh” 

“If you do not have any honourable intentions for Sophia I warn you stay away… you will not just be dealing with me but her whole family” Henry spoke and his eyes had taken on a fiery glare which was mirrored in Charles. William nodding before excusing himself. He had decided he needed to apologise to Lady Sophia and hoped he could engage her for two dances. 

Henry watching William leave would speak with Lady Susan at the ball. Sophia had certainly been noticed by this young man and he was going to be watching him. He was not concerned about Sophia… she could hold her own. 

William was frustrated but intrigued at the same time. All his usual charm was lost on her and he desperately needed her admiration. He had arrived at his Aunt’s home and was disappointed Alice and Sophia had gone for a walk. Susan who had never seen her nephew this much had suspected he had developed a fascination for Sophia. 

“Come and sit with me” Susan using the tone that meant she was going to discover all his secrets. She always knew what he was up to and kept him accountable. He couldn’t hide anything from Aunt Susan. 

“Yes Aunt” he dared to look in her eyes.

“William, have you developed a fondness for one of the young ladies staying with me?” 

‘damn’ he thought to himself

“William!!!!”

“Yes, Aunt… it is Lady Sophia but she is not pleased with me. You saw her this afternoon” 

“Let me tell you a story… it was about a young man who was attracted to a bright and passionate young woman… when he was younger he had his heart broken and spent many years doing everything to cover his hurt. This young woman he met years later saw through his bluff and challenged him. He fought with her and finally realised he loved her”

“Aunt, I am over the pain Claire caused me” William spoke firmly 

“William, let me finish the story… if that young man had acted sooner on his feelings, he would have been gifted with a wife he loved, and his life would be different” Susan looking deeply into her nephew’s face.

“You have to remove this rouge persona and show Sophia the William I know you are… the one which has been hidden since Claire married the Duke of Southland. I can see how you watch Sophia and it is more than an appreciation of the female form. Sophia will not put up with a fake and I am afraid your behaviour has not endeared yourself but take heart… the fact she is fighting with you is a sign she had noticed you” Susan finally laughed as she watched William break into a large smile. 

Susan sending her nephew in the general direction of where the girls had gone for a walk. George had walked in the middle of the conversation and had settled himself in a chair. William was so preoccupied he had not noticed. 

“My love… you were talking about Sidney Parker?” 

“Yes… I don’t want William to go down a similar path” shared Susan and smiled when George joined her on the same sofa. He leaned down and kissed her…George loved her compassion and love.

Alice and Sophia were walking in the garden and enjoying the greenery. They were talking about the ball as it was going to be their first formal event. Alice had never been taken to one and was asking questions that Sophia couldn’t answer. They faces were fresh from the exercise and looked the very picture of youth. Alice nudging Sophia as she spotted Lord Worcester heading in their direction. 

“Hmmm… he is such an annoying gentleman” huffed Sophia but couldn’t help noticing how handsome he looked. 

“Be nice” Alice encouraged 

William stopping abruptly and greeted both women

“Lord Worcester” Sophia and Alice addressed him in union

“Lady Sophia… Miss Blake” bowing but maintaining eye contact with Sophia. 

“Lady Sophia I would like to apologise for my behaviour these last couple of weeks and particularly this afternoon.” He spoke openly and was taking a risk showing himself. Sophia observing him and finally accepted his apology. She had always though he was deeper than his rouge persona but had to admit it made him very interesting. William giving Sophia he first truly open smile which transformed his face. 

He offered his arms to both ladies who willingly took it. Alice finally asking all her questions about the ball and was pleased to have them answered by William. Her face was animated, and she looked happy. Albert had been watching the house today and had spotted his Alice… she looked beautiful but thinner than what he remembered. He had nearly gone up to her in the garden but for some reason became shy as she looked like a grand lady. He completely lost his nerve when a gentleman escorted the ladies back to the house. 

'Has my Alice forgotten me?' Albert wondered. Instead of knocking on the door he decided to wait outside and speak with her the next time she left the house.


	212. Herbal tea and Sir Edward

Christina’s morning sickness had increased and she was bedridden. The tea that Alice Campbell had prescribed was finished and it would be a number of weeks before Mary could bring more back from London. Charlotte, Esther, Alison, Victoria and Jane who had all benefited from the tea met together to work out the ingredients. They would endeavour to make the tea blend themselves. Grace had made some ginger tea but it was not as effective as the other tea. 

Charlotte and Esther had elected to go to the township to purchase some of the herbs. The others staying at home to watch over Christina and the children. Since their fathers had gone they had become very clingy. 

“We will be back” Charlotte giving her mother a kiss. 

Grace had not left Christina’s side and was being the mother her daughter-in-law needed. Poor James felt powerless watching as his wife couldn’t stop being sick, hold down any food and was losing weight before his eyes. 

“I will go with you” James commented but was stopped by Charlotte.

“You need to stay with Christina and mama” Esther and Charlotte getting into the Babbington carriage and were taken to main street of Willingdon. They were assisted out of the carriage and headed straight for the herbalist. 

Their presence was noticed by a gentleman who had arrived the night before from London. He had taken the opportunity to visit Willingdon since he was aware the husband of a certain lady was in London. Yes… Edward Denham had seen Charles in London hearing from sources Charles had left his wife and children in Willingdon. He had instantly taken a carriage and was determined to catch Esther alone away from her husband. 

He had found the local people tight lipped about the Willingdon families. Edward thought he could fool the locals and bought drinks for a group of men. He started asking them questions about these families and was surprised they wouldn't answer his questions. The group of men he had bought drinks for worked for these families and were protective of their employers. They had also been asked to keep an eyes out for a tall, bony, blond gentleman who called himself Sir Edward Dehnam… especially if he was asking about Lord and Lady Babbington. 

Mr Smith the Inn keeper sending a message to Lord Willingdon as he knew Lord Crowe and Lord Babbington were in London. Since Grace was not home this piece of information was not known when Charlotte and Esther headed to the township. 

John reading the message rode his horse to the Crowe Eastings Estate.

“Grace… where is Charlotte and Esther?” John asked urgently

“We needed herbs to try and make the tea for Christina… Why?” Grace picking up on the worried tone in his voice.

“Sir Edward Denham arrived last night and is staying at the Willingdon Inn” Grace turning pale as she heard the news. 

“James… come we need to get to town… the girls might need help… did they take the dogs?” he frowned when he noticed the Crowe Eastings guard dogs sleeping near the fireplace.

Edward Denham couldn’t believe his luck in seeing his prey who was not guarded. He smiled and started to whistle. Without his knowledge he was being watched by a number of the Crowe men which included Neil Smith. Neil would do his best to look after this family as they had saved his. He had been successful in not drinking and his marriage was on the mend. He had noticed this tall gentleman slowly watching Charlotte and Esther... knowing something was wrong. He kept his distance and would only intervene if needed. 

Charlotte and Esther was unaware what was happening outside the store and were intent on selecting the right herb. They decided they would make some blends while at the herbalist. Edward had made his way to the window and was watching them through the glass.... his eyes had taken on a wolfish look and he was ready to pounce.

Esther for some reason felt a presence.. evil presence.... glancing out the window and was meet with the eyes of Edward. She gasped and turned away. Charlotte looking up and observed Esther frightened face. 

“Edward…” Esther mouthed. Charlotte discreetly looked and nodded. 

Charlotte could see Esther had frozen in panic and she needed to think quickly. First, she had to comfort her friend. She regretted not bringing the dogs today. At least they had their walking sticks. 

“He has not power over you and he will not do anything publicly. We will finish our herb selection before going through the backdoor” spoke Charlotte confidently but was not sure if it would work. 

Edward felt he was in control, entering the shop and walked up to Esther. 

“Esther, my love… why have you been ignoring me?” he grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips. 

“Sir, Lord Babbington will be angry with your behaviour” Esther pulling away her hand and giving him a warning stare. She was not going to be a victim and wanted to show she was in control. 

“Come now.. Esther… we know you don’t love him.. only me” he crooned and tried to pull her closer to him. 

“Sir… remove yourself from our presence.” Charlotte spoke with a raised voice. She noticed through the window Neil Smith and felt relieved. 

“I can do whatever I want… I know your husbands are in London and you are unprotected” Edward sneered. Without warning Charlotte had raise her stick and struck him across the chest. 

“Ahh.. you little she devil" attempting to take the stick but was struck by Esther this time on his face. Edward staggering back in shock and found that Esther had drawn blood. He lost his temper and walked towards the women. 

“That is enough sir!!!” Neil had opened the door and had taken Edward firmly by the shoulders. Edward was a man without any strength and was easily subdued by a strong Neil. 

“You are a foolish man… even though these ladies husbands are away they are protected by our community. You made a mistake thinking you could take advantage of them. You will be answerable to the Earl of Willingdon and he is Lady Crowe’s father.” Neil increasing his grip on Edward and dragged him towards the Inn. His father helping tie this man up and wait until John arrived. 

John and James arrived in record time and were directed by one of their men towards the herbalist store. They jumped off their horses and entered the store. John gathering both Charlotte and Esther in his arms. He was thankful they were safe and James did the same. 

“Did he hurt you?” asked John

“He was too forward with Esther and wouldn’t leave” Charlotte spoke against her father's chest

“Hmm” John making a noise

“We struck him and Neil arrived and dragged him away..” Esther commented

John stepping out and was told by his men Sir Denham was in the Inn. He knew what he wanted to do but he wanted to give Esther an opportunity to take back the power.

“Esther.. do you want to face this man or are you happy for me to deal with him?” John giving her the option. He knew of the abuse she had suffered and was angry Edward Denham had thought he had the right.

Esther thinking about this.. she didn’t want to do it but she needed to face Edward. John supported her and they walked together towards the Inn. Edward had not just been tied up but had received the local boys justice for threatening these women. He was battered and bruised from the experience. He could only see through one eye and could see Esther coming towards him. 

“Esther… please help me… my love”

“That is enough Sir Denham” commanded John

“Yes… that is enough!!” cried out Esther… the room going silent as she walked closer to this person who had manipulated her all her life. 

“Esther” Edward cried softly

“I am Lady Babbington and you have no right to address me in that manner. You are a disgrace, and you are a weak man who took advantage while my loving husband is in London.” Anger flaring in her eyes.

Edward laughing but suddenly lost his breath as he was winded by James. John walking closer to his man…

“You have threatened the safety of my family and I know you were warned never to approach Lady Babbington or her family”

John turning to Esther who walked boldly over to his stepbrother….

“You have overstepped your boundaries and I warn you…. never disturb my family or you will end up in the towers” She finished and took Charlotte's arm and they headed outside of the Inn. John arranging for two of his men to deliver this man to Lord Babbington in London. 

John and James turning to Neil and thanked him for looking after the family. They found the women getting back in the carriage. John himself entering the carriage and was a welcomed presence for the ladies.

“Well done, Esther… you were able to show him you not under his power” John smiled proudly at Esther. 

Esther taking a deep breath, feeling she had excised a demon from her life and she finally felt free from Edward Denham.


	213. You will pay for your crimes Edward Denham

Charlotte placed her arm around Esther and supported her as she cried. John taking hold of her hands and spoke from his heart.

“My dear, you are a strong woman who had shown everyone that you are more than a survivor but a warrior. You could have chosen to let me deal with the matter, but you faced your past… looked it in the face. You didn’t run or hide your feelings. I am just as proud of you as my own children. You know Esther that Grace and I see you as one of our daughters. We will always be here for you… never doubt our love for you.” 

Esther looked up and knew Grace and John loved her like a daughter. They had always treated her as one. In her heart she called them papa and mama. She smiled and the tears fell but this time they were joyous. Esther always felt she belonged but hearing the words from John cemented it for her. 

“Sister, is there anything we need to find out from Sir Denham before he is taken back to London?” Charlotte asked 

“Hmmm… I want to know how he has been able to keep track of our movements. I have suspected it might be through our servants” commented Esther.

John smiling at her intelligence and ability to think when faced under emotional strain. He nodded and told them to head back while he would deal with this matter. 

“Thank you, John” 

“Papa…. no more John” he informed her

“Thank you Papa” he kissed the cheek of his daughters and directed the drivers to take them back to the estate. 

Neil Smith had been waiting for John. He was indebted to the family and wanted to prove his worth. 

“Sir, could I be the one to find out the information you are seeking. I believe I can do it!!!” John could see the determination in Neil’s eyes and wanted to give him this opportunity. 

Neil smiled at the trust John was placing in him and squared his shoulders. He entered the Inn and walked towards Sir Edward Denham. John was behind him but went to sit at one of the tables with the Inn keeper. Neil could see this man was a gambler and there was something wrong with his eyes. The eyes were the window into the soul and Edward’s was black. 

He asked for the Inn to be cleared except his father, brother, John and James. He got himself a chair and sat in front of the man. Edward Denham wore the clothes of a gentleman, but he was a corrupt man. A man who preyed on young women and children. Neil didn’t say anything but stared at Edward and watched him. 

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his chair but winched in pain. The man sitting before him was observing him and the silence was unnerving.

“Well… are you going to say anything?” Edward who could no longer stand the silence. 

“No… you are going to confess your crimes to me” Neil simply stated

Edward gave a half-hearted laugh but stopped as he noticed James standing up from a table. 

“You were very foolish coming to our county. We protect our own and will not be bought. The men you tried to get information from last night work for the Willingdon families. We have been watching for you and you have been under our observation since you entered our county” Neil giving Edward an unnerving smile. 

“Ahh”

“Did you think that people from the country are unintelligent and are easily fooled by a London gentleman who throws his money around?” questioned Neil

“Ahhh….” 

“Let us begin…. how did you know Lady Babbington was here?” Neil hardening his tone and coolly stared at the man before him. 

“I am not telling you anything…” Edward stopped as Neil snapped his fingers and a number of men appeared from nowhere.

“I was hoping we could have a civilised conversation but…..” Neil knew this man was a coward. Since stopping drinking Neil was much more observant and was displaying his effective interrogation skills. He father watched with pride as his son was on the brink of getting this gentleman to spill his secrets. 

Neil could see the indecision on the face of Edward and waited… maintaining his eye contact with the man. Edward who no longer could cope broke like a dam wall. He confessed he had been sleeping with a number of the servants from the Babbington household. Regularly being informed of the happenings of Esther and the children. One of the ladies was the nanny who had allowed him to take little James to the park alone. He had the intention of developing a close friendship with the child to manipulate Esther. 

John who knew the evil nature of the man closed his eyes… little James had been placed in danger. 

Neil commented…

“You do realise you took a child without the permission of their parents… that is kidnapping. It is a crime which is punishable by death” He watched as the realisation of this fact washed over the face of Edward Denham. 

John who could no longer stand by walked over and in a calm voice asked…

“When you took Lord James to the park did you harm the child?” his voice taking on a dangerous edge

Edward starting to fear for his life as all the men had taken on a dangerous look and they were all strong men. He shook his head and told them he only walked with the boy and the nanny had been with him. He didn’t touch the child but confessed he wanted to stroke the boy’s head. 

“You are a sick bastard!!!” Oliver Smith picking up Edward and slammed him against the wall. John going over and to calm him down. The two men were childhood friends and Oliver Smith had been abused by an Uncle. He had confessed it to John who told his father. Oliver had been removed from the situation and lived with the Heywood family. John’s father had helped Oliver purchase the Inn to support his family. 

“This man will pay for his crimes, my friend… he is not going to be sent to Lord Babbington but to the towers” John spoke watching his friend breath out. Oliver was reliving his memories and it broke John’s heart to see his friend in pain. 

Neil firmly taking hold of a frightened Edward and locked him in the Inn’s cellar posting men at the door. The nanny was staying at the Crowe Eastings Estate and they needed to remove her without causing any damage to the children. They also needed to document everything ensuring Edward and the nanny were sent to London. 

Neil informed them that someone had been writing down everything that was said. His mother stepping out from a closed door and placed pieces of paper that documented the confession. Oliver taking his wife in his arms and kissed her.. she was his queen and was grateful she married him. 

“All we have to do is have it signed and witnessed” simply stated John. 

“Sir, I would like to be one of the men to take these individuals to London?” Neil asked. 

“You have done your family proud today and saved many innocents from this evil man” spoke Oliver proudly to his son. 

John nodded and agreed. He knew it would need to be explained to Henry and Charles. John was needed in Willingdon to ensure his family was safe. They all travelled back to the Crowe Easting Estate and felt it was fate finding the nanny taking the children for a walk. They were a great distance from the house and were not heading towards the horses. John frowning as he jumped off his horse.

John and James walking quickly over relieving the nanny of her charges. The children swarming around them and their innocent faces smiling at them. John picking up James and held him close. He promised that no one would place this boy in danger again. They walked back towards the house and once inside left the children with the family. They looked confused when they saw Neil holding the arm of the nanny. Charlotte and Esther realising that it had been the nanny who had been passing on information to Edward. 

John asking Grace to come with him. He asked his wife to document the conversation they were going to have with the nanny. John was thankful Neil was going to interview the young lady as he was angry. This woman had placed innocent children in danger. 

Neil once again was able to extract all information. They discovered that there were more servants that were paid for giving out information. Grace who was only hearing this for the first time had to concentrate especially when she heard about little James. Tears falling but she kept writing as justice had to be served. The woman tried to act as the victim but Neil caught her in a lie and as a result she told him everything. In fact, she had visited Edward Denham the previous night and was going to take the two Babbington children to him. 

“You were going to hand over Lord James and Lady Charlotte to this man?” Neil asked with steel in his voice.

“He promised me he would marry me” 

“You will be charged for kidnapping and you had other children with you!!!” John stated with a dangerous tone. 

Grace gasped as she realised Fredrick, John, William, Lydia and Johanna were also with her. They could have been exposed to a child abuser. She shut her eyes and thanked the Lord they were looked after by the community. John directed the woman to be taken to the cellar and would remain there until they transported her back to the township. 

When John was finally alone with Grace he held her close. There had been a wolf in sheep’s clothing living amongst them. Grace crying and he also shed a few tears at the thought of his children and grandchildren being placed in danger. He breathed out and looked at his beautiful wife who had been with him through many things. Today had been one of their darkest and they thanked the Lord everyone was safe. 

They walked out together and gathered everyone around them. John casting his eye upon everyone present…. Esther, Charlotte, Jane, Victoria, Alison and even Christina who had ventured downstairs. James had placed his arm around his wife as he knew the news was going to be distressing. John was thankful when John C and then his son-in-law’s Stanley and Edward entered the room. The men instantly sitting with their wives. 

John looked at Esther who nodded. Giving him permission to speak about the matter. Grace had seated herself between Charlotte and Esther as she knew it was going to be difficult. John recounted what had occurred and the plot to kidnap the Babbington children. The look of horror was shown on all their faces particularly when they discovered the purpose of the nanny taking the children for a walk. The women excusing themselves and instantly went to the visit the children. The children oblivious of the danger enjoyed being cuddled and kissed by everyone. Charlotte, Esther and Grace particularly cradling their children as they nearly had lost them. Grace had taken hold of William kissing his forehead and acted every bit the grandmother. 

Once all the documentation was signed John, John C, James, Stanley, Edward, Oliver and Neil took Olivia Johnson back to the Willingdon Inn. John was the local magistrate, and a court session was held for the two individuals. Witnesses had come forward and the plan for the kidnapping had been proven. They were to be transported to London by closed carriages the following morning. 

The men finally sat down and Mrs Smith served them a hot meal. Everyone had played their part and their community was safe from two evil predators. 

Edward Denham in his cellar knew his days were numbered. He had played with too many people and was going to pay the ultimate price for his actions.


	214. Competition

Alec Greggory had made good time from Willingdon to London. He was a close friend of James and had promised to personally deliver the letter to the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda. He and his siblings had grown up with the Willingdon’s since his mother was their housekeeper. 

Alec was a more outgoing personality which often helped James. Alec had been happy when Lady Christina appeared. She had captured the heart of his friend and brought out his best. Christina’s vibrate personality and passion was infectious. Alec had been one of the few people outside the family who knew Christina was expecting. He knew James was worried about his wife and unborn child. 

When James had asked him to go to London he agreed without any hesitation. 

“Thank you, Alec… her father needs to know, and I can’t leave Christina” spoke James. James selecting one of their better horses also providing his friend with money and gun for protection. 

“I want to make sure the letter is delivered safely, and you know I am one of the best horseman from the Crowe Eastings Estate.” Alec slapping his friend on the back. 

“Be careful and don’t travel at night” John commented.

“Yes, Sir” Alec checking his rifle before getting on the horse

Alec had received a few glances from ladies as he made his way into the exclusive area of London. He assumed he looked like a highwayman with his large coat and loaded rifle. In reality he was being admired for his dangerously handsome features and poise on the large horse. 

With relief he finally arrived at the London residence of the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda. He also had letters for Alice and Sophia who were staying with them. Without any effort he launched himself off the horse and handed the reins to a footman. 

Lord Worcester had achieved his aim and had engaged Sophia for two dances. He gave his Aunt a bright smile before taking his leave. William and Alec missing each other by five minutes. 

“Sophia… what do you think of my nephew?” asked Susan with a smile on her face

“He is pleasing to the eye and quick witted” answered Sophia but she gave away her true feelings by a blush spreading over her cheeks. 

“Hmmm” Susan was opening up some letters and came across a message from Mary and Fredrick. 

“It appears there was an attempted escape at the prison and they have had to reschedule the meeting with Eliza and Tom. It will allow Mary to enjoy the ball tonight.”

Everyone was surprised when the butler announced a Mr Alec Greggory from Willingdon. 

“Your Grace… I bring an urgent letter from James concerning Lady Christina” he stepped forward and Susan quickly opened the letter. She turned pale and without warning walked out of the room to find her husband. Sophia turning to Alec who walked over to where the girls were sitting. James had given him permission to tell his sister.

“Christina is expecting. Your mother suggested the Duke and Duchess be informed of her delicate condition” Alec spoke. 

George suddenly appearing holding the letter in his hand. He was agitated asking James to come with him to the study.

“Tell me everything!!!” a tense George commanded. Susan was sitting next to him and he was holding her hand. 

Alec passed on the other extra pieces of information for the couple and watched as Christina’s father turned paler. 

“Thank you, Alec, for bring this joyous news but as you can see we are also worried about our daughter… a room is being prepared for you” Susan spoke. 

Alec was dismissed and he was escorted back to speak with Alice and Sophia. 

“My love… calm yourself… women have babies everyday” Susan softly spoke to her husband.

“We are leaving tomorrow for Willingdon” George spoke and Susan agreed. They needed to be there for Christina knowing she was suffering was painful for them both. They walked out together to inform the girls of their travel plans. Susan was going to ask Mary and Fredrick to take care of the girls. 

“Susan… we will go back with you” Sophia spoke

“No… Alice has to attend the trial and you both will be presented at court. Mary is in a better position now and you can travel back with them” Susan spoke. George had become very quiet and Susan was worried about her husband. She had already written a message to Mary and the Prince Regent. Susan had already directed the servants to begin packing. 

George and Susan were not going to the ball and she turned to Alec….

“Why don’t you attend the ball tonight?”

“Your Grace… I don’t have anything to wear and I don’t belong in your class” argued Alec

“You are speaking to the great lady Susan and I can organise everything. Come with me!!!” 

The three followed her into another section of the house and they entered a room which was filled with clothes… there was a whole rack full of men’s evening wear. She cast a critical eye over Alec and selected an entire outfit for the evening… down to a coat, hat and cane.

“Go and try it on!!!” Susan commanded. He reluctantly went to his room and returned to ask for help with the cravat. 

“Yes… you will do!!” smiled Susan and the two girls nodded. He was looking very dashing in his clothing. Alex shifting uncomfortably as he felt he was being put on display.

“Good… that means there will be someone we know” happily exclaimed Sophia. Within seconds both girls had reserved two dances with him. 

“I was not expecting this when I agreed to take a letter for James” commented Alec dramatically with the intention to make them laugh. Alec regaining his humour.

Albert had been watching on the other side of the road and had seen the man arrive on the horse. It made him wonder if he was going to see Alice. 

‘Don’t be a fool… go and knock on the door.. you know Alice is in the house!!’ Albert taking a deep breath and approached the door. He knocked and waited… he was struggling to breath as he had been waiting so long to see Alice. When the door opened he introduced himself and asked to speak with Miss Alice Blake.

He was waiting in one of the largest drawing rooms when he heard his name….

“Albert… Albert!!!

Alice had rushed into the room and couldn’t believe her eyes… it was her Albert. She cried out in joy and threw herself into his open arms. He drew her close and leaned down to kiss her. It was the one thing that haunted his dreams. 

“You came for me?” she smiled up into his face

“My love… I have been searching for you since I arrived in England. When your letters stopped, I knew I had to come and find you” Albert placing his hand on either side of her face leaned down to kiss her again.

“Hmmm… I hope Alice you are kissing Mr Albert Abraham” teased Susan. The pair turning towards her but had not moved from each other’s arms. 

“Albert, let me introduce you to 'her grace' the Duchess of Jacaranda” Albert bowing

“Good afternoon your grace” this was his first time of meeting such a person. 

“Call me Susan” 

“Albert… I have so much to tell you” Alice spoke as they followed Susan back into the drawing room. Alice introducing George, Sophia and Alec. They settled themselves and Alice explained what had occurred while she had been in England. Albert’s face turning stormy when she explained her kidnapping. He placed his arm around Alice and kissed her forehead. Alice leaning into him as she spoke about her rescue. 

“That is how I ended up with this lovely family who nursed me back to health. I owe them my life and freedom.” Shared Alice and smiled when Sophia reached out to take her free hand. 

Albert explained to them what had happened with her father and how he was able to get to England. 

“I work for the Westminster Company and help in the designing of buildings” Albert explained. 

“I believe your firm is managing a number of our projects” Susan commented 

Susan like the fairy godmother decided Albert would be going to the ball and performed the some service she did for Alec. Alec laughing this time and watched as a confused Albert was kitted out with a complete outfit. 

While Sophia and Alice were being dressed the two men got to know each other. They discovered they had similar backgrounds and struck up an instant friendship. When the women arrived the men were struck by their beauty. Susan surprising them with the knowledge that they were joining the Prince Regent's group and had sent a carriage for the four young people. 

“Now… I know Alec is an excellent card player but how do you rate yourself Albert?” Sophia asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Her father had told her that there was money to be made and she was determined to help Alec tonight. 

They were taken to see the Prince Regent and the men were warmly welcomed. Alec and the Prince played cards together when the Prince visited Willingdon. Alec was often security for the Prince and made sure he returned safely to the cottage. 

“Are you ready to play… there are number of people that have money to lose!!” the Prince Regent rubbing his hands together. He raised his hand and a servant appeared. He gave the four young people money and they promised not to play on the same table as him. Sophia and Alec smiling to each other as John often paired them together when playing. 

Princess Charlotte arriving and embraced her friend Sophia and was introduced to everyone present. Princess Charlotte, Sophia and Alice spending time admiring each others gowns. 

“It doesn’t matter what social class women are all the same” spoke Alec to Albert as they had seen their own sisters do the same at local dances. 

Henry, Charles and Sidney had arrived being directed towards the Prince Regent's Private seating area. Henry was keeping an eye out for Sophia as he had promised John. Mary had told him that George and Susan were not attending tonight. Henry was missing Charlotte and hoped they were faring better than he was at the moment. He was already counting down the days until he could go home. 

William Worcester was nervous…. Sophia Willingdon had bewitched him, and he was under her spell. He had taken care in his dress and had arrived early so he wouldn’t miss her entrance. He felt he was advantaged compared to the other gentlemen as he was already acquainted with Sophia. He was struggling to follow any of his friends conversations as he kept turning towards the main entrance.

“Who are you waiting for? I haven’t seen you this distracted since Claire” Lord Cross observed and stopped when William gave him a warning stare. They hadn’t seen William these last couple of weeks and wondered if he had met a lady. 

“Has anyone met Lady Sophia of Willingdon? I hear she is a beauty” Lord Angus spoke. 

“Yes… she is staying with the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda” William trying to sound calm but Cross had noticed a change in this voice.

“Ahh… so that is where you have been my friend” Angus slapped William on the back. 

“What do you think my chances could be?” Cross commented testing his friend’s reaction. His theory was proven correct when William warned him off Lady Sophia. 

Henry and Charles were watching the young bucks on the other side of the room and reminisced about their days as bachelors. Henry was keeping a close eye on Lord Worcester tonight and already noticed the young man looked nervous. 

The assembly was silenced as the Prince Regent and his group was introduced. The Prince escorted his daughter followed by a number of his family and then his four young guests. Many people commenting about the beauty of Lady Sophia and many a woman was swooning over her handsome escort. 

Sophia spotting Henry and directed her friends over to him. Henry greeting his little sister and couldn’t believe how grown up she looked. The familiarity of the greeting with Alec was noted by the ton. 

“I now know what it feels like being prey… I will show more respect when we go hunting next time” laughed Alec. 

They stood as one group and they asked him news about their families. They then heard Alec’s tale of his trip to London. He was an excellent story teller and had everyone laughing by the end. The music for the first dance began and Alec led Sophia onto the dance floor. Alec was an accomplished dancer due to the fact Grace used him as a dance partner when the girls needed to practise. He easily guided Sophia around the dance floor and many people were watching as they danced together.

“It looks like you have some competition!!” Lord Angus observed

“Hmmm” William Worcester watched Sophia and wondered who her escort was? When he had left her only hours ago there was no such person. He observed the way they interacted and it was evident they knew each other. 

Henry was watching William and the man was clearly jealous. 

“It is going to be an interesting evening!!!” commented Charles


	215. You will need to come every day to visit me

Henry watched the face of William and knew exactly how he felt. It took him back to the country dance in Willingdon when he had been forced to watch Charlotte dance with Stringer. William was viewing Alec as competition, but William was wrong. Henry deciding to help this young man… John had helped him. Henry excusing himself and moved over to join the group of young men. 

“What is Henry doing?” Sidney taking a drink from his glass…. he was often taken aback by the changed behaviour of his friend. 

“I imagine he is going to offer some advice to Lord Worcester” Charles commented, and the men watched as Henry was introduced to the young Lord’s.

“Lord Crowe” Angus and Cross were please to meet a well-connected Viscount who had the ear of many. 

The men stood talking about various topics until lord Cross and Lord Angus went to collect their dance partners. Leaving William with Henry. William had been so focused on Sophia he hadn’t noticed his friends had left them. 

“How are you faring William?”

“I am well Lord Crowe”

“I think you should call me Henry as we may become family!!” Henry getting the attention of William

“I wish it but as you can see someone has taken Lady Sophia’s attention” William sighed

“Do you wish to form an attachment with Sophia?” Henry pushed further. 

“Yes” William spoke honestly

“Well.. then go and prove it to her!!!” Henry spoke firmly and was pleased to see a determination appear in the young man’s eyes. Henry nodding and moved back to Charles and Sidney. 

While this was occurring Sophia and Alec were talking while dancing...

“Now.. tell me…who were you looking for as we walked in?” Alec asked. 

“Lord Worcester” Sophia couldn’t lie to her friend.

“Let me guess…… it is the gentleman to our right who looks like he wants to murder me on the spot” laughed Alec. 

Sophia dared to glance in the direction where William was standing and could see him intensely watching her. She had never had someone intentionally seek her attention and it made her feel special. 

“What about your promise to me?” teased Alec 

“I don’t think the promise I made to you when I was 5 counts for anything” teased back Sophia

“True… anyway I think Elizabeth would have something to say about that” spoke Alec. Alec wanted to ask her to marry him but needed to save more money. Elizabeth was a childhood friend of Sophia’s and she was happy for the couple. It was one of the main reasons Sophia wanted to be successful at the card tables tonight… she wanted her friends to be able to marry. 

The first set of dances was finishing, and William took courage. William attracting the attention of the ton as he rarely was seen on the dance floor. Sophia had been keeping an eye on William and knew the moment he started towards her. Her heart fluttered and she took a few breaths to calm her thoughts. 

“Good evening Lady Sophia” William bowing but never taking his eyes from her face. 

“Lord Worcester, it is good to see you again” Sophia giving him an encouraging smile. 

Sophia introducing Alec and Albert to William. He offered his arm to Sophia and led her onto the floor. Thankfully it was the waltz, and William didn’t have to share her with other partners. He pulled her as close as he dared in such a public forum. It felt like there was no other person in the room except for Sophia and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

“I wager we have finally lost our friend” Lord Cross commented to Lord Angus

“I guess we are not going to see him much tonight” Lord Angus laughed. The two young Lords continuing their hunt for fresh prey while leaving William to woo Lady Sophia. 

William willed himself to breathe as he danced with Sophia. He had never felt such a spiritual connection with a woman not even Claire. Sophia and William both happily smiling at each other drawing the attention of the ton. Tongues were waging about the attention Lady Sophia was receiving from the determined bachelor. 

“How is your evening progressing Lord Worcester?” asked Sophia

“Much better now you are dancing with me… Lady Sophia” dropping his voice. By the blush appearing on her face he could see was affected. He held her a little closer and found she didn’t protest. 

“You attend many of these events and I imagine have danced with many young ladies” Sophia fishing for information 

“Lady Sophia… I confess I rarely dance, and you have been the first lady whom I have purposely sort out” he shared honestly. 

William and Sophia enjoying the rest of their time speaking about her family and life in Willingdon. William asking if she would be happy to see him if he visited her home. He was pleased when she would welcome his visit. Henry watching from the side could see the connection between the two people. Williams rouge status was not as troubling and was more of a smoke screen. 

“I wager within the month he will propose to Sophia!!” reflected Charles who could see William was under the spell of Sophia. Henry was not able to respond as William and Sophia returned. The Prince Regent inviting William to join their party. William and Sophia continued their conversation and it was clear they enjoyed each others company. 

The Prince had finally had enough of watching the dancing and wanted to play cards. He gathered his minions and sent them to the card rooms. He reminded Sophia of her promise and earned herself a questioning look from William. 

“Alec… are you ready?” Sophia asked with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“Yes… we will follow the normal playing strategy and if needed will change” he commented and Sophia nods in agreement. Once in the room they all strategically placed themselves at different tables and started playing. William had heard of the expert playing skills of this family but it was the first time he had seen it in action. 

He was put out when Sophia chose to partner with Alec. William wanted to argue but was silenced by Sophia who gave him a warning look. 

“I need to play with Alec tonight… you can watch but you cannot play!!” she firmly spoke and relaxed when he agreed. 

He decided to stand behind her and watch the game. He was not the first to be stunned by the playing skill and strategy. In the end Alec and Sophia won the pot of money which was a large sum. After they had left the table Alex took hold of Sophia’s hand and thanked her. He could ask Elizabeth to marry him and needed to get back to Willingdon.

William was trying to appear unaffected but couldn’t mask his jealousy.

“Lord Worcester… are you jealous” innocently asked Sophia

“Yes” 

“Why?

“You know why…” he looked intently into her eyes… to see if she felt anything for him.

“We needed to play together because it was essential we win. Alec has been courting my friend Elizabeth and he needed more money so they can marry. He will be returning to Willingdon in the morning so he can ask for her hand in marriage” Sophia informing William and could see the look of relief spill over his face. 

“Sophia?”

“Yes…”

“You are an excellent card player…. Would I be able to play with you next time?” asked William but also implied another meaning. 

“You will need to visit me every day so we can practise together” Sophia replied and smiled when her real meaning behind her comment was understood. William responding by offering his arm to Sophia and the pair enjoyed the rest of the ball together.


	216. Alice and Albert

Albert held Alice close as they enjoyed the waltz with all of the other dancers. They hadn’t danced together since the evening he asked her to marry him. As they danced, they relived the evening and Alice ask him to say the words to her again…

“My love… you are my life and light… without you I would be lost and, in the darkness,… I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and need to spend the rest of my life loving you… will you marry me?” Alice tenderly smiling into her dearest face and replied….

“With all of my heart… Albert Abraham… yes… I will be your wife!!” 

Albert had to be content with pulling her closer and would kiss her later when they were away from the public eye. This was Alice’s first ball, and it was everything it should be because she was with her Albert. Albert understood her and would protect her. Once they had finished the dance, they went back to the seating area and found a quiet place to talk.

“Albert… I am so happy you are here… it has been so difficult” Alice could feel tears forming in her eyes. Albert placing his arm around her and kissed her on the lips. They were out of the eye of the public and Albert needed to show her how precious she was to him. 

“I am here… I am never going to leave you” he spoke firmly

“Albert I was so scared at night when I locked the door and held the knife papa gave me… someone was always trying to come in. I stopped eating as I was afraid the food was tampered with and I rarely slept.” Alice closing her eyes as the memory of the ordeal was coming back.

Albert’s eyes blazing as he wanted to meet this Mr Tom Parker and administer his own justice. He had been shocked at the change in Alice and there was a fragility about her. Her time in England had robbed her of her innocence and youth. He looked into her eyes and promised her that he would treasure her for the rest of his life. 

Alice needed to know….

“How did it end with my father?” asked Alice. Albert pulling her into his arms, and she rested her head against his chest.

“You father never wanted you to marry me. He wanted you to marry Will Roberts” 

“Will Roberts… he was a horrible man… he had 5 children and I didn’t love him”

“Your father had negotiated a deal with Mr Roberts and the business would double in size. I was only his business manager and no use for his future business plans. He had to separate us and decided to send you to England. He believed that with distance and time our attachment would disappear” 

“Albert… I only every received a few of your letters and they stopped… I thought maybe you no longer loved me and that you may have married someone else” Alice started to cry as she confessed her doubts.

“Oh my love…. Never doubt my love… it was driving me mad that I didn’t know where you were staying. I discovered you father was paying your second cousin to hide my letters and not tell anyone of your whereabouts” Albert struggling to maintain his own composure. He had been so desperate and thought he would never find her. 

“My father?”

“When your letters stopped, I felt something was wrong and I knew I had to find you. When I confronted your father, he confessed his plan and I resigned on the spot. He told me that if you married me that you would receive nothing, and all his money would go to your cousin Fred.” Albert kissed the top of Alice’s head. 

Alice looked at the man who had worked his way to England and had never stopped searching for her. He had proved his love and she had learned money only destroys. She informed him she would happily to be a wife of a business manager. The two smiling at each other when their time alone was interrupted by the entrance of Mary and Fredrick.

“Albert… let me introduce you the HRH Prince Fredrick and his wife Mary the Duchess of Canterbury” Alice proudly introducing Albert. Alice explaining the crucial role this couple played in her rescue. Albert forgetting his manners gave Mary an embrace and shook Fredrick’s hand enthusiastically. Mary and Fredrick chuckling at the energetic reaction but understood his motives.

“I am thankful Alice was able to get a letter to me and my husband was able to arrange it all. We have come to love your future wife and hope you won’t take her way from us too soon” smiled Mary who had grasped her young friend’s hand. The experience with Tom had bound them and they shared a special bond. Both had been saved from Tom and Eliza Parker.

“Tell us about yourself young man… what was your profession in America?” Fredrick asked

“I worked as the financial business manager for Alice’s father… he owns a series of banks and I oversaw their operations” answered Albert. Fredrick knew of these banks as they used them for trading purposes between England and America. Fredrick and Albert discovering that they had corresponded with each other regarding various trade payments. 

“Alice informed us that you have found work in an architectural company?” Mary inquired and like Susan commented they had commissioned work through this company. In fact, they had not been happy with the progress of their plans and scheduled work. Asking if Albert could come and see them in the morning. He informed Mary he would be happy to meet with them but he was only the business manager. Fredrick agreed with his wife and they arranged a meeting time. Fredrick calling for a pen and paper to write a letter to allowed Albert entry into the palace. 

“Thank you, Sir” Albert breathed out

Everyones attention was taken by the Prince Regent and they all moved towards the card room. 

“My love…. since we last seen each other I have learned the art of playing cards and discovered I am quite good at it. Any money we win tonight will go towards setting up our house once we are married.

“hmmm… when can we be married?” Albert asked and scored himself one of her most beautiful smiles which set his whole body on fire. 

While the young couple played Henry and Fredrick were having a deep discussion about the financial skills of Albert. They had been working on establishing a series of their own banks. They believed they had found the person who could establish and operate them. Henry was thankful for the distraction as he was missing the company of Charlotte. Today he had been feeling uneasy and hoped everything at home was well. Alec had reassured him that when he had left two days ago Charlotte and the boys were well but for some reason, he was worried. 

Fredrick reminding Henry that John, James, John C, Edward and Stanley were on hand if there were any issues. Fredrick and Henry deciding to play together as they wanted to win a property off a man called the Duke of Southland. He was in a large amount of debt and from all accounts his young wife enjoyed spending money. 

Everyone had been successful at the tables and those able headed back to complete the final set of dances. Albert and Alice enjoying their closeness and dreamed about their life together. They were feeling blessed to have found each other and many people commented about the young American couple who had attracted the attention of the Prince Regent. 

Alice and Albert didn’t care a bit about the ton as they had each other!!!


	217. Trouble Sleeping

Henry couldn’t sleep as his thoughts were constantly on his wife and children. All day he had felt a sense of foreboding and that there was something wrong. He argued with himself that he was just homesick, and his overactive mind was creating problems. 

Henry had promised to collect Sophia and Alice early in the morning. They would continue their stay at the palace under the protection of Mary and Fredrick. There were a series of business meetings to attend before he could even consider leaving for Willingdon. He had promised to support Sidney who was growing tense with the coming meetings with Eliza and Tom. 

“Can't sleep?” Henry turning and found the voice belonged to Sidney

“No…. I am worried” breathed out Henry

“Ohhh”

“I don’t know but I keep thinking about my home and the family” 

“Thank you for coming… it means a great deal to me that you are sacrificing time away from your wife and children” Sidney commented

“We have been friends for a long time, and you know I would do anything for you.”

“Hmmm…. I have been thinking about what I want to say to Tom and Eliza”

“Have you decided?” quizzed Henry

“Yes and no… all I know is I want closure so I can move forward… I want to focus on the future and not dwell on the past” 

“Good…”

“Henry… could come with me when I speak with them… I need someone to keep me in check… you know I have a temper and can lose control” asked Sidney

“Of course but you have changed my friend. The fact you acknowledge this means you are becoming more aware. You are being honest with yourself” Henry encouraging his friend and had placed his hand on Sidney’s shoulder. 

Henry and Sidney walking the grounds before heading back to bed for some needed sleep. The coming day was going to be full of many meetings and events. 

Tom was to be brought to the palace and everyone needed to be prepared!!!!

Alice and Sophia were also struggling to sleep as they were reliving the night of the ball. It had been full of many memories the girls wanted to commit them to their minds. Sophia finally indulging in her feelings for William. He had been very deliberate in his actions and she did feel she belonged in his arms. Sophia had heard her sisters talking about this and it was only till tonight she understood how it truly felt. She closed her eyes and remember their last conversation before he helped her into the carriage.

“Sophia, I have enjoyed attending the ball tonight and the reason is because I spent it with you” spoke William. 

“We will be moving to the palace in the morning, will you still be able to come and visit?” Sophia asked

“Nothing is going to keep me away, Sophia” he spoke deeply after kissing the inside of her wrist. 

The girls finally being able to sleep and were woken early by Susan. Susan giving the girls a close embrace and reminded them the to have fun. She particularly looked at Sophia telling her to follow her heart and teased her about the attention she was receiving from her nephew. Henry arrived and accompanied the girls back to the palace. While Alice was being given a tour from the Canterbury children Henry had time to speak with Sophia.

“How are you Sophia?”

“I am well, brother… in fact very happy”

“Good… I am pleased Lord Worcester took courage last night” teased Henry and watched as Sophia’s cheeks turned a deep pink.

“Brother… “

“I am only doing my duty as your older brother and you know I promised your father” 

“Papa will like William…”

“William ehh so like your sisters you have made up your mind?”

“Yes..” firmly nodded Sophia. She had taken on a determined look and Henry laughed to himself. William had no idea what was ahead of him… all he knew was another rouge was going to be tamed by another Heywood woman.

Albert was up early to prepare for work. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and his fellow boarders wondered what had cheered him up. James Stringer sitting next to him decided to ask. He had been concerned Albert had been waiting outside the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda’s home. 

“You are very chipper today!!” James teased and observed the man smiled like a cat who had drunk a full bowl of milk. 

“Yes, I found Alice yesterday” 

“Found her… where?” James asked

“I was in the same area as the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda’s home and saw her. I took courage and knocked on the door”

“Albert… you don’t understand… these people are different from you and I” James giving his friend a warning

“Well… I was allowed to enter, and Alice was waiting for me” smiled Albert

James Stringer had struggled all his life to improve his social standing. His father had always reminded him of his position and James still heard his voice. Even though he had become a qualified architect he still saw himself as the rejected young man at the regatta. He had grown bitter and was cynical of love. He still couldn’t understand why Charlotte Heywood had married Henry Crowe. 

Albert had always wondered if something had happened to crush the spirit of James Stringer but he was not going to let James ruin his reunion with Alice. The two men traveling together to their place of business and began their day. James had been surprised when Albert had been asked to see the owner of the business. Mr Streetland rarely visited and normally trusted the managers he appointed. 

Albert sitting down and waited for his employer to speak…

“I received a letter from his HRH Prince Fredrick this morning requesting you to visit him concerning a project” Albert nodded and confirmed the appointment he had arranged with the Prince. Albert was given permission to collect any related paperwork and plans so he could answer any questions presented to him. 

Albert spent the next couple of hours reading the various related projects… there were a number and highlighted the importance of these clients for the business. James had been curious to why Albert had been picked out by the boss and noticed he had a number of project files. 

“James… do you realise these projects are behind schedule and that they are being overcharged?” Albert asking 

“They are wealthy… it is common practice to line our pockets” answered James

“No… I have been here long enough to know the firms billing practises and it is only with these particular clients. What is it that you have against these people?”” Albert asked. 

“Nothing… and I warn you not to trouble yourself with these people… they are selective and don’t accept our kind” commented an angry Stringer.

“Our kind?… James what happened to you?” Albert looking at the harden face of James Stringer. 

He gathered up the files and found a quiet place away from the office gossip and prepared for the meeting. He knew that he was going to be delivering bad news and hoped they could come to a better arrangement. 

Albert was an ethical man and would not lie!!!

Albert arrived at the palace and was allowed entry. He was welcomed in person by Henry and Fredrick. They guided him towards a large morning room where he was invited to sit down. 

“Albert.. we would like to propose a business venture with you.” Henry spoke and could see Albert was interested. 

Henry and Fredrick explaining their banking venture proposal which included a share of ownership for Alice and Albert. Henry passing him a comprehensive business proposal allowing him to ask questions and they themselves wanted to his opinion about the venture. Albert provided valuable insight confirming he was the right man to oversee this venture. They needed him to start straight away and he gave notice via a letter sent to his employer. He had grown tired of the work for Westminster and his true talent was in banking. 

Mary, Alice, Sophia and William appeared. Alice tenderly greeting him, and they happily sat together. William had arrived earlier to visit Sophia and had yet to leave. Henry inviting William to stay with him so he could spend more time with Sophia. William accepting the invitation without any hesitation and had already arranged for his luggage to be sent from the club. Sophia and William seemed to have become closer which was clearly indicated by their proximity to each other. 

“Albert had agreed to join our banking venture” spoke Fredrick and everyone congratulated Albert. 

Mary finally asking about their building projects and Albert presented his findings. Mary and Fredrick were concerned as they wanted to move into their home. Sophia had asked for the financial statements and could instantly see the inconsistencies. William who was looking on with her had to asked her to explain the issues. Henry was reading his quotes for their home in London and could see the extra margins being added to the various items. They had been using some of the suppliers for their estate and he knew the true prices being charged. 

“We will need to set up a meeting with the owner. We might need to seek another company” Fredrick commented with a frown on his face.

“Or we could manage the process ourselves…” suggested Sophia. She concisely set out a plan in how it could be implemented and managed. Everyone nodded and decided it maybe the best way to progress so they could see the projects completed. 

Their discussion finally returning to the meeting of Tom Parker. He was to be brought to the palace allowing Mary and Sidney to speak with him. 

Today was going to the be the day Tom would be asked to acknowledge he behaviour and allow those impacted the ability to say their final peace. 

The day of reckoning had come for Mr Tom Parker of Sanditon!!!!


	218. Travellers

Little sleep was had at Willingdon. Grace was worried about her children and grandchildren. Even her strong husband was looking fatigued. Charlotte and Esther had never let anyone expect family touch the children. Both spending the night in the nursery to guard their littles ones. The betrayal of the nanny had eroded away the trust of the nursery staff. Grace herself had spent time between caring for Christina and checking on her twin girls. Lydia and Johanna were their youngest and brought much joy to their lives. 

John, John C, James, Stanley and Edward left early for the township to witness the departure of the two prisoners. John gave a series of letters for the Prince Regent, Fredrick, George, Henry, Charles and Sidney. John finding the letter to Charles the hardest as he had to retell all incidences and staff betrayals. The nanny had been very willing to give up all the names of the staff who had betrayed the Babbington’s. In Henry’s letter John asked for calm and directed him not to do anything rash such as travelling during the night. He reinforced to each father that everyone was healthy and under his protection. 

“Neil, you are a credit to our local community and my family will always be in debt to you.” John spoke from the heart. He was proud of how Neil had been changing his life and becoming the man he needed to be. 

“Thank you” humbly spoke Neil

“Once you have delivered the prisoners to the towers… you need to ensure all these letters are delivered. You will find the addresses on each letter and they must be hand delivered” firmly stated John

“Yes, Sir” nodded Neil

“Neil… you are a father and I need you to make sure you’re delicate when speaking with Henry, Charles and Sidney. They are going to be angry and I don’t want them to do any they will regret. Do you understand?” continued John. The two men shook hands and everyone watched the prison carriages overseen by Neil Smith start their journey to London. 

“We need to get back and see how everyone is faring” John and his sons getting on their horses and found a very subdue house when they arrived. 

It was evident all adults and children needed sleep, but everyone wanted to stay together. Grace coming up with a plan that would encourage both children and adults to sleep. She proposed a quiet afternoon and purposely selected one of the darker room that had many comfortable couches. Alison was sent to be with Christina, and it wasn’t long until the two were asleep. Stanley and Edward were given either Lydia or Johanna to read a book but before they even reached the first couple of chapters both girls and men were sound asleep. 

Charlotte held Fredrick and little John was being held securely by his grandfather. Esther held James while Victoria was cuddling little Charlotte. Due to the fatigue from the previous dramatic day and limited sleep everyone without difficulty fell soundly asleep. Grace started rocking William and both succumbed. The staff making sure the curtains were drawn and all household noise was kept to a minimum. 

John C, James, Jane,Thomas and Simon walking into the room full of sleeping adults and children. Even the dogs were curled up sleeping near the fire. Alex who was feeling tired looked at Jane who took him by the hand and they settled together on a spare couch. James checked on Christina and once he had kissed her forehead joined John C reading the newspaper. Helping occasionally Thomas and Simon who were working on some maths exercises. 

“Let them sleep… it has been a trying couple of days” John C commented to his brother who nodded. 

John C and James thoughts went to Henry, Charles and Sidney. They would find out in the next coming days about the events that occurred and hoped they would be able to cope being in London. Until they returned James and John C would watch over the family. 

On the road to London….

Neil had chosen the safest travel route which was approved by John. The best horsemen and gunmen from the Willingdon/Crowe Estates had been selected to make this important journey. They made an intimidating group as their weapons were visible and drawn. Neil carried the official letter from ‘Earl of Willingdon if they were stopped by the any officials. They drew the attention of anyone they passed and were given rite of passage on the roads they travelled. 

They had arrived at the Inn as the men and horses needed a rest. Neil couldn't relax until the horses and prisoners had been settled. The men would rotate as they guarded the prisoners in the cellars. He finally was able to relax and headed towards the main hall so he could have some food. As he worked his way through the crowd he heard his name being called.

“Neil?” George Jacaranda exclaimed in surprise. Neil also greeting his brother-in-law who was returning from London. Alec was providing security for the Duke and Duchess and was surprised to see his brother-in-law. 

“Your Grace, how are you?” 

“We are well but anxious to return home to see our daughter. Do you have any other news about our daughter and her condition?” asked George

“I saw her yesterday at the Crowe Estate… she looked pale and tired” 

“Crowe Estate?”

“Yes… due to her delicate condition they thought it best she stay surrounded by family and Lady Willingdon has been caring for her” responded Neil

“Thank you for that information… we were going to their estate first but will travel directly to that estate . How is everyone else while we have been away?” George asked. 

He had been relieved to hear Grace had been nursing his daughter. Susan had told him that would have been the case but in his state of distressed was imagining she was suffering alone. Susan had been able to contact Alice before they had left and had a large supply of the tea and the recipe for the broth.

“How is her grace?” Neil asking as he had not seen Lady Susan. 

Susan had been feeling tired from the day of travel and when they had arrived, she had gone to bed. They were to leave early in the morning and Susan wanted to be able to step in and care for Christina. 

Alec who knew Neil observed that there was something wrong and when he glanced in the corner identified the men travelling with Neil. These men were the best of the estates and were used for security purposes. He also noticed Neil seemed tense.

“Neil, why are you here?” Alec quizzed him

Neil suggested they find a quiet place to sit and took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be difficult and was not sure how the men would take the news. 

“Your grace there was a major incident and I have been tasked to transport prisoners to the tower of London. I also have to inform Lord Crowe, Lord Babbinggton and Mr Parker that there was an attempted kidnapping of their children by Sir Edward Denham” 

“What? When??”

Georges face going stormy as he was told in detail of the incident. The faces of the innocent children flashed before his eyes. Neil producing the letter from John and George read its content. His blood boiled with anger as he read the letter.

“The nanny? She was caught taking all the children… including Lydia and Johanna” George closing his eyes as he thought about the danger these little ones were placed in. 

“Yes… she only confessed once we caught her in a lie” Neil explaining how he achieved this. Alec looking with respect at his brother-in-law and how he was able save these children. 

Georges eyes blazed with anger and demanded to see the man who had attempted to take these children. Alec and Neil taking George down to the cellar and waited while the men took out a frightened Edward Denham. 

“Sir Denham… you are in the presence of the Duke of Jacaranda” Neil spoke 

Georges eyes were blazing with anger as he observed this predatory who had endangered the children whom they all dearly loved. He observed the bruises and nodded with satisfaction that this man had already faced some justice. 

“You were a foolish man attempting to take our children…. You do know that their fathers will be informed as soon as you arrive?” George growled and watched as the man’s face become deadly white.

“You should be worried…. You put their children in danger and you should pray the prison walls will protect you from their anger. These little ones are also particularly important to the prince regent and he has the power to do anything!!!” 

George who was not known for violence was tempted to strike this man in the face for each of the children. He could see the man had been beaten and would be facing greater consequences when he was delivered to towers. Edward was placed back into the cellar and George bid the men a good night as he needed to speak with his wife. 

Susan had settled herself in bed and had been reading a book. She looked up when the door of their room opened and knew instantly something was wrong. George taking off his outerwear and joined her in bed. He was overcome with emotion and all he could do was give Susan the letter from John. 

“George” her voice taking on a concerned tone. Susan started to cry and George comforted her. 

“We need to leave as early as possible. We need to see our Christina but also the beautiful faces of the little ones” spoke Susan

They spent a sleepless night as they were worried for everyone home and ended up rising early so they could start their journey. George watched as Edward and the nanny were placed into the carriages and the men were positioned by Neil. Alec had asked his brother if he needed him but Neil needed his brother back at the estate. The brothers wishing each other a safe trip and the two parties separated. 

“My love… I have never been so happy to go home” George speaking with his wife and prayed for good weather.


	219. Tom Parker

Fredrick had thought about how the meeting with Tom would be arranged. Fredrick wanted to create an environment where they were in control… he also wanted to display the power of his family. 

“Mary… I am going with you… I want to ensure you are safe” Fredrick spoke tenderly to Mary. Mary nodding as she wanted his strength and support. 

They were attending a formal dinner at the palace that evening. Fredrick had presented his Mary with a full jewellery set covered in gold and diamonds. It had been worn by his grandmother and he had gifted it to his wife for her use. 

Susan’s ball gown had finally arrived for Mary. Her maids carefully dressing her and placing the jewellery in the correct position. Fredrick placing a kiss on her neck and lips as she took his breath away. Finally, the blue sash of the royal family was positioned. 

Jenny, Emma, Henry and James were brought in to say good night to their parents. 

“You are beautiful mama… you are a princess” breathed out Jenny and Emma. The four children going over to be kissed by their mother and father. They had been bathed and finished their dinner. Fredrick and Mary had decided the children didn’t need to be upset by Tom or Eliza. They children happily went to bed and Fredrick turned to Mary. 

“Are you ready my love” Fredrick taking hold of hand and place it securely in his arm.

“Yes… it needs to be finally finished” Mary commented and the couple headed towards the room where Tom Parker would be brought. 

Sidney had spent the rest of the day pacing his room meditating on what he wanted to say to his brother. Arthur and Diana had decided they didn’t want to see Tom as they were feeling unwell and couldn’t travel. They had written a letter that they wanted Sidney to give to their brother. Sidney felt let down by his siblings and was thankful Henry and Charles were going to be present at the meetings. The men were also attending the formal dinner and were dressed for the occasion. 

“You are not alone” was the final words Henry spoke to Sidney before they entered the room. 

Tom had been anxiously waiting for a reply from his family and hoped they would help him gain a reprieve. In his interviews he had placed all blame on Eliza who had manipulated him into kidnapping Alice Blake. Everything he ever did was trying to achieve his dream of Sanditon.

‘What is wrong with dreaming?’ he often asked himself. 

It had been months since he had been allowed outside and he was finally allowed to wash properly and given fresh clothes. 

“Sidney… must have found a way to help me!!!” Tom thought

His hands were tired and was put into a windowless carriage. He had no idea of his destination and lost all sense of direction. He was finally led into a room that had a number of people already seated. The room was full of wealth and power… something Tom had wanted all his life. As he moved closer, he recognised the people. He saw his brother Sidney, Babbington, Crowe and Mary…. HRH Prince Fredrick.

“Mr Parker… it is only due to the discretion of the Prince Regent you have been allowed to come here today.” Fredrick speaking first

Tom couldn’t take his eyes off Mary… his Mary… she was regal, beautiful and…. with child??. 

“Mary….” He spoke directly to her

“You forget yourself sir, you are addressing my wife ‘her grace’ the Duchess of Canterbury” Fredrick spoke with authority and firmness… he was every bit the Prince of the Realm. Tom was speechless as he watched Mary place her arm through Fredrick’s. 

“Babbington, Crowe…” Tom started to speak

“You forget yourself sir, you are to address them as the Earl of Babbington and the Viscount Crowe Eastings” Fredrick firmly stated. 

“Sidney… have you earned yourself a title?”

“I am still Sidney Parker… brother”

“Have you been able to find a way to free me?” a hopeful Tom asked his brother… forgetting for a moment there were only people present. 

“No, you will be facing the consequences of your actions. This will be the last time you will see us. You can confess your sins and ask for our forgiveness” Sidney simply stated. When Sidney had seen his brother he realised didn’t want to go over the past but he wanted Tom to recognise his role in everything. 

And in an instant Tom Parker turned into an angry beast ready to lay blame in every other court except his own. 

“I have done nothing wrong… all I ever wanted was to bring success for my family… but I was meet with closed doors… not even my siblings and so-called wife helped.” he spat out 

He turned his angry gaze directly on Mary… 

“You promised to be with me always and you broke your vow by leaving. You are a whore, and everyone knows of your unfaithfulness” he sneered at her. 

Mary speaking…

“How dare you… Mr Parker!!!” Mary commented with a firm low voice

Tom stopped and looked at her. She had only called him that before they were engaged, and it signalled the formal change of their relationship. 

“Mary…” he pleaded

“Only my husband and those close to me are allowed to use my first name. You lost that right when you divorced me. I have found a husband who loves me and puts me first. I am the Duchess of Canterbury and you must address me correctly. I will not put up with your abusive language and if you choose to continue in your previous manner you will be dealing with my husband” Mary spoke coolly before turning to gaze tenderly at Fredrick. Fredrick turned back towards Tom and in his demeanour communicated he was not a man to cross. 

“My children?” Tom asked looking around 

“What children Mr Parker? You sold your children for a price and they are now my children. They bear my name and are now protected” Fredrick communicating their titles and ties to the royal family. 

“I am their father” demanded Tom

“No…. you were never present in their life… your wife and children were Sanditon” levelled Mary. 

“Sanditon… have you been able to save it?” Tom hopefully asked Sidney and in an instant Tom had switched back to his obsession. 

“It is gone…. everything the Parker family every had has been taken… you have made us impoverished” Sidney spoke 

“No… no…no… Sanditon” Tom placing his head into his hands. Mary looking at Fredrick who had taken on a stormy look. Tom was more distressed about losing Sanditon than his family. It was what Mary had expected, and Fredrick placed his arm around her. She had been saved and was now living a life of happiness instead of pain. Mary speaking into her husband’s ear and he nodded in agreement.

Mary and Fredrick rising as they wished to leave the room. Mary was surprised she was not upset but felt it was the end. Tom Parker no longer had any power in her life and the man before her seemed like a stranger. She had nothing to say to him and wanted to go and spend time with the children. 

“I hope Mr Parker… you will come to realise the consequences of your choices… goodbye” spoke Mary. 

Tom watching Mary leave finally realising he would never see her again. 

Tom turning to Sidney… 

“Where are Diana and Arthur?” Tom asked… his other siblings had always been more friendly towards him compared to Sidney. 

Sidney observed that his brother had not changed and was not willing to accept his mistakes. Sidney was glad Mary had Fredrick and she would be truly loved. 

“Tom… I had hoped you would have acknowledged your part in the destruction of our family but I can see you will never change” he spoke in reflection.

“There is nothing wrong with a man to work hard and improve his position” Tom spoke defending himself.

“I have warned you brother over the years that your obsession would be the end of us and here we are finally…. you are the cause of our family’s public shame”

“Hmmm” Tom trying to come up with something to say

“Kidnapping Tom…. How did everything come to this?” 

“It was Eliza’s idea and I knew it would save Sanditon!!” yelled Tom

“Sanditon… Sanditon…. Tom…. do you hear yourself?.” 

“You owe me brother for helping you all those years ago?” demanded Tom

“Shut up Tom…. you have used this all my life to manipulate me”

“How dare you speak to me your older brother!!!”

“You are my brother… my older brother who should have cared for us all. I now know what that looks like and you failed as an older brother” reflected Sidney

“Where is Diana and Arthur?” asked Tom

“They chose not to visit but they wrote you a letter” Tom ripping open the letter which outlined their disappointment in him and his neglect of their family. 

Tom looking up and asked the question…

“What is going to happen to me?”

“Finally, you are thinking about consequences… you will be convicted of kidnapping… there will be two options death or the colonies” Henry spoke up for the first time. 

“Death or the colonies?” quietly spoke Tom

“Today you were given a chance to admit your guilt and ask for forgiveness. Your response today determined your fate” commented Henry

“What do you mean?” Tom asked. Fredrick and the Prince Regent entered the room…Mary was safely back in their apartment with the children. 

“Mary’s husband and her brother-in-law have the power to influence the legal system” Charles commented drily. 

“Well… Mr Parker… it is a sad day that I see you and sorry to hear you have decided not to acknowledge your part in the crime. Miss Alice Blake is a foreigner and therefore this kidnapping will be taken more seriously. We cannot have mothers and fathers worried their daughters will be kidnapped for their money. I will be making a recommendation that when convicted you will be facing the death penalty” the Prince Regent calling for paper and pen. With everyone present he wrote his recommendations, signed and sealed it with his signet ring. 

Tom finally breaking down once the princes had left. Sidney going and placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Even though he had hated his brother at times Tom was still a person. 

“Tom you are now going to face the consequences of your choices…. I have wished many a time our lives had been different, but it is what it is…. I am sorry for what you are facing..” Sidney not knowing what to say turns to his friends. 

“You will need to be taken back to your cell and we will be saying goodbye” Sidney finally spoke and the three men bid Tom Parker their final farewell and walked out of the room. 

Tom Parker was left alone to face the ultimate consequence.


	220. Consequences and futures

Henry, Sidney and Charles found themselves seated in the private saloon of the Prince Regent. Sidney hadn’t said anything seen they had left Tom. Henry and Charles had not been surprised by Tom’s behaviour, but Sidney had been shaken by the experience. Henry was worried for Sidney and he was yet to face Eliza. Charles pouring himself and Sidney a drink. 

They sat in silence and waited….

“He still believes everything he has done was for Sanditon. My brother truly has no heart or cares for anyone” Sidney breathed out. 

“You are going to have to accept that he may never acknowledge his part in what happened to you or your family” Henry spoke. 

“My brother has caused so much damage” Sidney hanging his head and thought about his own life.

“I understand but you need to come to some acceptance, or it will continue to impact your future. Remember you told me you want to look forward and not live in the past” Henry gently reminded his friend. 

“I don’t think I will be able to ever forgive him” Sidney spoke honestly

Henry deciding to share with his friend the pain his suffered under the care of his Father and Aunt. It had once defined who he was until he realised, he needed to look forward. He knew his Aunt would never acknowledge her part in his suffering, but he had chosen to forgive and move forward. It has been a freeing experience and he wanted the same for Sidney.

“I am not telling you this, so you will feel sorry for me or compare your situation to mine. It is possible to move forward and release yourself from the prison you have placed yourself in. You have to let go of the past and the people who have inflicted the pain. Take control….” Henry wisely sharing. 

Sidney observing Henry. His friend was sharing his life and providing wise words for him. Sidney knew he had to take courage and be brave. 

Sidney nodding and the three friends sat together. Sidney realising that Charles and Henry had been more like brothers to him than his real ones. His oldest friends had always been there for him even when he was not in the right mental state. They had been his family when his own had been so broken. 

“You don’t know what it means to me that you are here” Sidney looking at Henry and Charles. They had proved their loyalty and support many times over. 

Their attention was taken by the sound of voices… it was Sophia, William, Alice and Albert. They four had been completing a task for Henry and Fredrick. Henry excusing himself and commented he had to check on them. Sidney and Charles watching Henry leave.

“Henry takes his family responsibilities very seriously” reflected Sidney. He had watched his friend mentor and lead within the family. I wish I had an older brother like Henry instead of Tom” reflected Sidney

“You have always had Henry….. you are his friend and he will never let you down” Charles commented

Henry walked into the morning room and smiled at the beaming faces of the four. They had been very busy and had returned victorious.

Sophia had been thinking about the building projects and wanted to help her family. She knew how desperate Mary and Susan were to move into their homes. She also remembered James Stringer and his rudeness towards Henry. Henry was her oldest brother who had always looked after her and the whole family. Everything he did was for their benefit. 

Sophia had thought of a plan and asked William if he could help her. She also asked Alice and Albert if they could be of assistance. The four setting out to see if they could gain their own quotes and engage their own builders. Henry and Fredrick had already given Sophia permission and had given her written authorisation. Sophia knew the letter from HRH Prince Fredrick would get them through business doors without appointments. 

William was getting ringside seats watching Sophia’s abilities and it made him love her even more. Henry asking William to keep watch over Sophia as she could get very passionate. 

The men willingly following their two ladies who proved to be expert negotiators. They visited all of the suppliers listed in the quotes and were successful in reducing the price and even gained discounts. They had also seen two building companies who would supply the skilled workers.

The final trip they made was to the Westminster Office. 

The walked in and asked to speak with the owner who was absent but James Stringer agreed to meet with them. 

“Albert.. where have you been?” asked James, who couldn’t take his eyes of Sophia. Sophia was a younger version of her sister Charlotte. Sophia looking uncomfortable moved closer to William who placed her arm through his. 

“Mr Stringer… we wish to speak to you regarding the various projects my family have engaged your firm to complete. We are disappointed at the lack of effort and the over charging for building materials” Sophia pointing out all the key figures and left no gaps for James to defend.

“My lady… we are a business and must make a profit” James stressing this point

“Yes… but why were we able to gain cheaper quotes from all the same suppliers?” fired back Sophia. William smiling proudly never growing tired of her passion and fire. 

James was caught off guard and could not speak. He had been struggling to look at Sophia as she reminded him of Charlotte. William had been watching this man with suspicion and didn’t like the way he was looking at his Sophia. 

“Or do we need to speak about the real reason our families have been overcharged” Sophia spoke and watched Stringer pale in colour.

“I don’t know what you mean” he commented quietly

“Come now Mr Stringer…. I know your history with my sister… she chose to marry Henry and not you” Albert finally understanding the attitude James Stringer had towards these families. 

“You have judged our families and assumed certain things about us… all of which are incorrect… you have let the past overshadow your perspectives. Now I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself…. You will provide us with the correct quotes and work schedules”

“If I don’t?” challenging her

“Mr Stringer… we can manage these projects on our own and your unethical practices will be exposed. What is your choice?”

“I will have everything for you by tomorrow” defeated James agreed to her conditions.

“Good… we have a formal dinner to attend and Mr Stringer.. the Prince Regent personally invited Albert” Sophia tucking her arm in William's they left Westminster. 

Sophia retelling this to Henry who congratulated her on her strategy. They really didn’t want to manage the building work and he was looking forward to the meeting with Stringer in the morning. Henry looked over seeing William was besotted with Sophia and it was not just because of her beauty. The women had to hurry to change for the dinner and left Henry with the young men. 

“The Heywood women are intelligent and fiery… they keep us men on our toes… also they will defend their own” Henry spoke and William readily agreed. Henry had arranged rooms for Albert and his belongings had already arrived. The young men also leaving to prepare for the dinner. 

Henry going back to Charles and Sidney. Charles laughing when Henry recounted the events with Sophia. The time for the dinner was fast approaching and they moved towards the reception room.


	221. Consequences and Futures II

Mary was in the children’s room rocking James to sleep. He had woken when she had returned from seeing Tom. James had been missing Lily and had been crying. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes and with her hand gently traced his face. He was a precious gift, and she would ensure he always knew he as important. 

Fredrick returned and smiled at the picture of the two together. He settled himself next to her and together they watched their youngest son sleep. 

“He asked when he was going home… he told me that Lily would be sad without him” commented Mary kissing James forehead. 

Fredrick doing the same while lifting James into his arms and went to settle him in his bed. He also checked on the other three who looked peaceful in their slumber. He was proud to be their father and would ensure they would be loved.

He helped Mary up and they headed toward their personal sitting room. He engulfed her in a close embrace and moved his head so that their faces were close together.

“How are you my love?” he asked while watching her face closely

“I feel peace and closure” she shared while basking in the loving gaze of her husband. 

“Good… I couldn’t not let you speak alone… you bring out my protective side” he leaned in and kissed her willing lips. 

“I am so glad you are their father and will always chose our family first” whispered Mary

“Hmm… yes and we are also adding to our brood” smiled Fredrick as he placed his hand on her stomach. Their little one was growing and when he or her made their entrance into the world they will be joyously celebrated. 

They were interrupted by the entrance of Alice and Sophia. Mary and Fredrick were in charge of these two women and also ensure two besotted gentlemen controlled their adoration. Their apartment in the palace was one the larger ones and they had spare rooms. Mary wanted to girls near them to ensure their virtues were protected. 

Mary had not been surprised about William and Sophia. There had been an instant connection which had first resulted in some fiery clashes but once understood in the property light the two were inseparable. Mary had taken the liberty to write about this development to Grace and John. She predicted another engagement and wedding. Mary laughing as she remembered Grace’s reaction after Jennifer’s wedding. 

The two young women glided into their room wearing the gowns designed by Susan. They looked the picture of beauty and had an extra glow… love.

“My dears… Susan would have loved to see you in your new gowns, but I might say you have an extra glow about you. Is it something to do with two handsome young men who seem to follow you around where ever you go!!!.” teased Mary.

Sophia informing Mary and Fredrick about their success with the Westminster Company. Fredrick congratulating the girls and Mary expressed her relief that the building work would finally begin. Fredrick noticing the time moved the ladies towards the reception room. Alice and Sophia happily walking behind the older couple. 

William and Albert had met the three older men as they left the saloon. Henry helping Albert who had tied his cravat wrong. William was immaculately dressed but was distracted. 

“Thank you, I don’t normally have to wear such formal outfits” Albert taking note how it was done so he could do it himself next time. 

“There is something wrong with you” Henry looking closely at William and then brushed a small speck of dust off his shoulder. He then slapped William on the back. Charles laughing as he knew Henry was trying to reduce the anxiety of William. It did the trick and William joined in laughing at himself. 

They entered the reception room and cast their eyes over the people attending the dinner. William politely pointed out to Albert the names of the various guests. William recognising a face he hadn’t seen in many years. The Duke of Southland was present and he wife ‘Claire’ who was standing beside him as he spoke with the Prince Regent. William had no reaction to her and he knew it was because Sophia had taken his heart. 

Albert and William's attention was suddenly taken by Sophia and Alice. They moved quickly to ensure they were the first to greet them and stared adorably into their faces.

“Sophia… you are looking beautiful and I confess I am having trouble breathing” William spoke and enjoyed watching Sophia blush at his compliment. 

“You are looking dashingly handsome yourself… William” Sophia spoke boldly and liked how he placed her arm within his. To any observer it was clear the couple were in a courtship and only had eyes for each other. William directing Sophia towards Henry, Charles and Sidney. Albert and Alice stayed with Mary and Fredrick who introduced them to a number of the guests. Many wanting to meet this American couple who had earned the favour of royalty. 

The Duchess of Southland had seen William and was determined to speak with him. She had produced an heir and now wanted her own fun. Her older husband was boring and had been reducing her pin money. She was certain she could manipulate William to spend money on her. He had loved her and she could use it to her own advantage. She did frown when he had not come to her and his attention was now focused on another woman. 

“Who is the young girl standing next to the Earl of Worcester?” Claire asking one of the ladies who was standing beside her. 

“That is Lady Sophia of Willingdon… her father is the Earl of Willindgon.. the Viscount Crowe Eastings is married to her oldest sister …her oldest brother is married to Lady Jane the daughter of HRH Prince Fredrick….” The lady continuing to explain the other marriages of Alison,Victoria, James and Jennifer. Claire realising that this young woman was highly connected and had wealth. 

She was determined and decided to approach the group. 

Henry had been watching this woman as Susan had told him about the past of William. She had tried to gain his attention but looked cross that she had not succeeded. When they watched her walk towards their group Henry knew she was going to be disappointed. William had declared himself to Sophia in the morning and they were in a courtship. 

“Good evening, my Lords and Lady” Claire purposely speaking directly to William who had not noticed as he was focused on Sophia. Sophia tapping him on the arm, and he looked up.

“Good evening your grace” William spoke 

William introducing everyone and smiled when he introduced Sophia. Henry, Charles and Sidney watched on with interest. 

“Lady Sophia.. how are you finding London… I believe you live in the country” Claire putting an emphasis on the word country. Sophia knowing exactly what the lady was trying to do smiled sweetly while commenting…

“Yes… we love our home and love the open spaces”

“I imagine you are hoping to find a boy from your village to marry” she smiled. 

“No… I found a gentleman in London” Sophia looking at William who smiled at her. 

“Really… please tell me… it will give hope to many ladies from the country” William taking on an annoyed look and decided to speak instead. He would not allow his Sophia to be abused by anyone.

“Lady Sophia and I are currently in a courtship and will be engaged very soon” he spoke and looked at Sophia. Sophia’s eyes sparkled and William couldn’t resist placing a kiss on her wrist. 

This shocked Claire as all her plans had been destroyed and she didn’t know what to say. She finally murmured a congratulations and went back to her social group. Henry nodding in approval by the way William had defended Sophia.

“Good… he showed his worth tonight… I guess I will be writing a letter to John about an impending engagement” commented Henry. Their party moving into the dining room to enjoy each other’s company and the Duchess of Southland never came near them again. 

Henry and Charles making sure they introduced Sidney to more people. Their business plans were progressing, and the men wanted to go back home. Tonight, there were a number of deals to be discussed and Sidney was taking the lead on these negotiations. 

They wanted Sidney to have some success tonight because Eliza was being brought to the palace in the morning.


	222. We are back and you don’t have to do everything on your own

Lydia and Johanna knew there was something wrong and it had something to do the nanny who had suddenly disappeared. Their parents and siblings had been extra affectionate towards them and the other children. Not that they complained about the attention but they noticed their mother had been looking worried and their father had become very protective. 

They set about cheering everyone up by drawing pictures for each adult. They still drew pictures for Henry and had just started writing stories. They had been allowed to include a picture and short story in a package Charlotte had sent to Henry the other day. 

The girls deciding that the little boys needed entertaining and allowed William and James to use their pencils to draw a picture. 

“What are you drawing William?” Lydia asked as she observed him concentrating 

“Puppy” 

“What are you drawing James?” Johanna asked as she helped him keep his pencil on the paper. 

“Puppy”

The girls laughing as the pages were full of lines and didn’t resemble a dog. They labelled the pictures and together they found Grace. William and James smiling as they gave their drawings to their Grandmama. To their delight they were gathered in Grace’s arms and each received a kiss for their efforts. 

“Let us go and find your Grandpapa who will love seeing your pictures” Grace knowing John was reading in the study. John was equally pleased with their efforts, the little boys happily sat on his knees and rested their heads on his shoulders. 

Lydia and Johanna going throughout the house giving their pictures to everyone. Grace thanking her little girls for caring for everyone and could see it had created many smiles. She knew she needed to reward the girls for their efforts and asked if they wanted to do something.

“Could we go for a walk?” the girls spoke in unison and their mother laughed at their excitement. She gathered everyone and they headed out. Esther had been the hardest to convince but she couldn’t say no to her little James who was so excited about going for an adventure outside. 

“Esther…we need to keep everything normal for the children… they can tell when there is something wrong” Grace placing a comforting arm around Esther. Grace knew Esther was struggling and plagued with memories from her childhood. Esther nodding and together they walked out the door with the children.

Lydia and Johanna taking the lead and led to the group to their favourite spot. Their dogs barking as they explored their surroundings. Everyone settling themselves and watched the children play… John chasing the little boys who giggled when he caught them. 

“You see how resilient children are… we sometimes need to learn from them” Grace reflected and kissed the forehead of little Charlotte. Charlotte was smiling as she watched James and William giggled as they attempted to catch her father. Little John and Fredrick were happily speaking to each other in their own baby language as they crawled on the blanket. 

“Yes….I know what you mean…. Thank goodness they were too young to understand what was happening” spoke Charlotte. 

“Yes… even little James will be ok… it is the adults who will be struggling” Grace commented. . 

“As a mother, you will weather many storms and it is important you remain strong for your children. They need to know that they can depend on your even when you yourself are unsure” Grace passing on some advice to her daughters. 

Charlotte and Esther completely understanding as Grace had been a tower of strength for them all. She had been a strong and a calm presence for her children and grandchildren. It was only at night when she was with John that she cried and shared her fears. John holding her close and also telling her of his own anger about the situation. They were both worried for Henry, Charles and Sidney who would hear about the attempted kidnapping and not be able to instantly hold their children. 

John was making an extra effort while playing to make the little ones laugh but also his wife and daughters. He could see them all smiling and felt he had succeeded. He could see the little boys were getting tired so he lifted them into his strong arms and suggested they head back to the house. 

They were nearly back when they spotted a carriage coming up the long driveway. 

“It is Aunt Susan and Uncle George!!!!” cried out Lydia. They all crowded at the carriage door and waited excitedly for their cuddles and kisses.

George and Susan had increasingly become anxious as they gotten closer to Willingdon. Thankfully the the second part of their journey was short. The roads had been clear and there had only been delayed once. Both breathing out in relief as they entered the entrance of the Crowe Easting Estate. 

Susan had been the first to see children and she had to keep calm or she would burst into tears. George was struggling himself but when they saw the joy on the children’s faces they couldn’t help but smile.

“Aunt Susan… Uncle George… have you brought gifts from London?” exclaimed Lydia 

“My darlings we are so happy to be home and don’t you all look happy!!!” Susan cried and gave each child a kiss and extended cuddle. She closed her eyes as she was sandwiched between Lydia and Johanna. The thought that they could have lost these sweet ones brought tears to her eyes. 

“We have drawn pictures for you Uncle George, so you know what we have been doing while you have been in London” Johanna taking hold of George’s hand. 

George himself struggling as he thought about what had happened to all the children before him. Little John recognising his voice had shifted his weight in his mother’s arms as he leaned towards George. George taking the boy into his arms and sighed as John rested his head on his shoulder. Fredrick demanding to be carried by Susan who happily complied. They all walked into the house and there was much noise and celebration for the arrival of the couple. 

“We are so happy to be home” Susan commented 

“Christina?” George asked

“You will find her in your suite of rooms… I need to warn you she had suffered greatly from morning sickness and has lost weight. She is doing better and I know she will be happy you have come.” Grace sharing this with Susan and George. Grace and Charlotte taking the boys so the couple could go and see their daughter. 

Christian thankfully had had a good morning and was sitting up in bed. She had been able to keep down her breakfast and some colour had returned to her face. James was happily reading some estate paperwork while watching over his wife. Christina heard voices and recognised her father’s voice. 

“Papa?” she called and smiled as he entered the room. 

George had to hide his shocked at her weight loss and moved swiftly to her bedside. He leaned down and kissed her cheek 

“Ohh.. my little one… papa is back, and I am not going anywhere” he spoke softly as tears formed in his eyes

“Papa… I didn’t want to worry you but I am so happy you have returned” Christina smiling into her father’s face. 

“We left as soon as we found out.. you are never a worry and we are so excited to be grandparents” spoke George and was reward with one of Christina’s beautiful smiles. 

George getting up and embracing James and congratulated him on his impending fatherhood. Susan had settled herself next to Christina and the women were speaking with each other. Susan helping Christina become more comfortable and encouraging her to try the food that was on the side table. 

Christian rested while her parents sat with her. They were home and could support their daughter. Grace entered the room being engulfed into an embrace from both Susan and George. 

“I am so thankful you are home… it has been very trying” shared Grace. Susan could see her friend had been under pressure and was thankful she could now help carry the load. 

“We are back and you don’t have to do everything on your own” firmly spoke Susan


	223. “I am so happy we found each other my love”

Once again Henry couldn’t sleep!!!! 

He was missing Charlotte and hated sleeping by himself. He gave up trying and went to work in the study. The first thing he did was re-read the letter he received from Charlotte and laughed at the goings on with the family. He could tell by her words she was missing him as much as he was missing her. He also spent time looking at the latest artwork of the girls and laughed at their short stories. 

He penned a love letter for Charlotte and a series of letters for various family members. After those letters he started to work through the piles of business correspondence and contracts. The butler appearing with coffee and sandwiches which was thankfully received. 

He was found hours later by Sidney…

“Henry.. have you been to bed yet?” 

“I couldn’t sleep and decided to work instead… there are no interruptions, and we have much to achieve before we can go home.” Henry answered while reading another letter.

“I remember a time when you couldn’t stand the thought of being away from London… times have certainly changed.” Sidney pouring himself a drink and picked up the contracts relating to their new trading venture. 

“Yes, my friend… I am certainly no longer that London dandy” reflected Henry. He looked back and could see how empty and lonely his former life had been. 

The two friends talking about the final outcomes of their various business meetings and the future schedules for their trading company. Sidney couldn’t avoid travel and it was one of the main reasons he would leave William under the care of Henry and Charlotte. He was planning to leave for Italy the following month. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Henry asked as he couldn’t bare the thought of being separated from his family. It had only been five days and he was itching to get home. 

“It is something we have to do and for our company to succeed. I must meet people in person… letters will not establish trust” commented Sidney. Henry trusting his friend’s decision and promised he would look after William. 

By this time Charles had arrived and the arrangement for Sidney’s first trip have been organised. Henry and Charles could see their friend’s spark coming back and would do anything to see him flourish again. Sidney was the adventurous one of the three man. Henry and Charles were happy in their part of the world and would support Sidney as he travelled. Sidney did promise to keep his travels to a minimum.

Sidney deciding to bring up the main topic of the day… Eliza

“I am ready to speak with Eliza. There are a number of matters I need to discuss with her. I know she will not accept any blame or ask for forgiveness. I know after today I will be able to cast off the past and start a new future. I am thankful William has a happier future without being impacted by his mother.” Sidney pouring himself as drink as he drew courage for the morning.

Sidney felt today was a turning point for himself and his son. They had been cast in the shadow of Eliza and her money. The crown taking all her money had freed him from that yoke. Sidney was now master of his destiny and he felt free. Henry and Charles reminding their friend that they would be with him and that he was not alone. 

In another apartment in the palace…

Fredrick, Mary, the children and girls were enjoying breakfast when they were happily interrupted by William and Albert. Fredrick had extended a breakfast invitation when the young men had bid farewell to their ladies the previous night. Sophia and Alice had taken care with their dress and ensured there was a spare seat so their respective gentleman could be seated with them. They were rewarded with their efforts by the compliments they received. 

“Mary… would you like us to take the children out for the day?” Sophia asked. The four Canterbury children smiling in anticipation. Sophia always made their time together fun. Sophia also knew that today was going to be another difficult day as Eliza Parker was being brought to the Palace. Mary had decided she wanted to see the women as she had a number of matters to deal with Eliza. 

“Thank you, Sophia… I can see you have four children who want to spend the day with you all!!!” Fredrick laughed as he watched the beaming faces of his children. William had suggested some places they could go so everyone could see London. Alice and Albert thanking William for thinking of their needs. They had not had any opportunity to sightsee in London and they were excited. 

While the children were taken back by their nanny to prepare for the day William asked if he could see Sophia by herself. Mary and Fredrick deciding to seat themselves on a couch outside the room as they expected a proposal. 

William guiding Sophia to a seat and took hold of her hands. He was nervous and had prepared something to say. When he looked into her eyes his mind went blank and he breathed deeply to regain his composure. 

“William… do you have something to ask me?” she asked 

“Sophia, you are an extraordinary woman who had taken my heart and soul. You have become the centre of my life…... Sophia would you do me the honour and become my wife?” he had raised her hands to his lips. He kissed them when she nodded. He smiled… one of the first times he had rendered her speechless. 

Knowing he only had a few minutes he closely gathered her in his arms and tenderly kissed her. He put all his emotions into the kiss and his heart burst when she responded. It was interrupted by a cough from Fredrick. The couple reluctantly separating but Sophia kept her arm securely through William’s. 

“I see young man you have been successful in gaining the love of our Sophia” spoke Fredrick. He went to shake Williams hand and Mary embraced Sophia. 

“No sure how, but I am the happiest man in the world” beamed William as he looked down at future wife. 

“We have some matters to discuss before we can let you go on your outing today. It looks like the children are going to be the chaperones.” Fredrick placing his hand on Williams shoulder as they walked towards the study.

Alice walking in the morning room could see the look on Sophia’s face and guessed what had just transpired. The girls embracing each other as they were both engaged together. Mary directing them to sit down and spoke firmly about social expectations in London. 

The discussion moved to the topic of weddings while in the study….

Fredrick and Henry had directed William to it down. William suddenly feeling like he was back at school and in trouble with the headmaster. His past history was going to be brought up and he started to feel nervous.

“Why are you looking nervous?” asked Fredrick 

“Ahh”

“Did you think we were going to question you about your rouge past?” laughed Fredrick

“Ahh..” 

“We are the last to point fingers” laughed Henry and William joined in with him. 

The details of the marriage contract were discussed and the family lawyers would draft the agreement during the day. 

“Welcome to the family William!!!” exclaimed Henry 

William spent the day showing the sights of London and found it the best of days because he was with Sophia. They finally ended up in a park and they watched the children play. James had grown tired and was being held by William. Sophia chased the children and William watched her thinking Sophia would be the mother of his children. James had settled and was asleep. William hoped it would not be long before he would be holding his own child. 

Lord Cross and Lord Angus were riding through the park came across their friend holding a child. It was the first time they had seen this and edged their horses towards William. William greeting his friends and introduced everyone in their group. The men jumping off their horses and strode over to greet the ladies. They had heard many things about Lady Sophia and the American couple. The mens greedy eyes drinking in Sophia's natural beauty. William who had not been impressed by this placed Sophia's arm through his. His friends raising her eyebrows and William could see the question flash across their faces.

“I am pleased to announce that Sophia and I are engaged to be married” beamed William but didn’t miss the shocked looks on their faces. They knew he was besotted but engaged? The men making a joke at the short timeframe and was silenced by the stern looks of Alice, Albert, William and Sophia. 

“I knew Sophia was the one and I am not going to waste my time waiting” he lifted her hands to his lips and gazed tenderly into Sophia's eyes. All Cross and Angus could do was congratulate the couple and excused themselves. The engagement of the pair becoming public knowledge and many a lady was sad to hear another eligible bachelor had been taken off the marriage mart. 

“I am so happy we found each other my love” William commented as they walked back to the palace.


	224. You are being given a second chance

James Stringer was tired and angry. Angry with himself for letting past events influence his actions. He was known amongst his acquaintances as being an honourable man who followed the rules and could be trusted. He was ashamed as his real heart was black and was the complete opposite to the man he presented on the outside.

He had justified overcharging these clients as a profit-making exercise, but his true motives had been laid bare. His friend Albert had first called him to account for his actions and now the clients themselves had discovered his unethical behaviour. 

James was thankful they were giving him a chance to redeem himself. He wanted to show them he could produce excellent work but that he was honourable. He wanted to regain their respect. 

They could have easily reported him to the owner and he would have lost his job. He had already seen a number of staff lose their jobs and was thankful he still had his. He had spent the whole night at the office pouring over the plans, work schedules and budgets. He headed home and refreshed himself before travelling to the palace. The landlady had commented that Albert was no longer boarding with them and that his luggage had been picked up by a servant of Lord Crowe. Henry Crowe was showing his honour and care for Albert. 

James remembering the words of Charlotte…

“You are so determined to judge these men... you are just not willing to see that they deserve your respect." 

James was aware of the commitment Henry and his family had for their local community, but his pride had gotten in the way. He was going to ask for their forgiveness and face the consequences. 

He found himself standing at the palace entrance and was suddenly nervous… he didn’t know what he was going to face but he knew he had to do it. Albert, Alice, Sophia and William found Stringer standing at the entrance. They were bringing the children back from their morning of activities. They greeted him and made him feel welcome. 

“Good morning James… I am pleased you have come” Albert shaking James hand and took some of the paperwork James was struggling to hold. They walked in and they went into a meeting room with a large table in the centre. Albert helping James organise the work and asked him if he needed assistance. James asking Albert where he was staying and was surprised, he was a guest of the prince regent. 

“You know James my area of expertise is banking… I have been offered a partnership in a new banking venture” Albert’s eyes sparkling as he was speaking about his professional passion. James congratulating his friend and was pleased to hear his friend was going to be married soon. 

James observing William and Sophia. They seemed very close and for some reason the children looked familiar. They reminded him of Mr Tom Parker’’s children. 

“The Earl of Worcester and Lady Sophia have just become engaged. These four little ones are the children of HRH Prince Fredrick and his wife The Duchess of Canterbury. I believe you know the Duchess… she is the former Mrs Tom Parker” Albert informing Stringer

James looking again and could now recognise the four children and looked confused. The last time he had been in Sanditon Mary Parker had been married to Tom Parker. It was at this point the couple in question entered the room with Henry Crowe. 

“Good morning Mr Stringer.. it is nice seeing you again… I am looking forward in seeing the plans for our estate in Willindgon” Mary commented and was settled into a comfortable chair by her husband. 

Mary observed James Stringer was confusion but she was not going to indulge him. She asked for the plans, budgets and work schedules and busied herself with them. Fredrick now taking control.

“Mr Stringer… we have given you a chance to show us that you are an honourable man and not one who abuses his position.” firmly stated Fredrick. He had been angry with Mr Stringer and it was only due to Mary and Henry the man was being given a second chance. 

James Stringer courageously standing up and presented the new budgets and work schedules. He competently answered all questions and was relieved they were pleased with his work. He blew out a relieved breath when they decided to stay with his firm. Many jobs had been saved today. 

“Your royal highness, your grace, my Lords and Ladies…. I would like to thank you for giving me another chance and sorry for my previous actions” Stringer honestly spoke and waited for a reply.

It was Henry….

“Mr Stringer… you are a good man that let your past cloud your judgement. I am thankful Lady Sophia suggested giving you a chance and you have proven you can act honourable BUT you will now have to earn our trust back.” 

James nodding and thanked them for their compassion. A servant arriving to inform Fredrick Eliza Parker had arrived. Henry, Mary and Fredrick leaving James with Albert, Alice, Sophia and William.

“Thank you Lady Sophia for being a voice of wisdom and I am sorry I didn’t listen to your oldest sisters adivce” Stringer hanging his head. 

“You now need to follow the advice… don’t waste the chance you have been given” firmly spoke Sophia before she was escorted out of the room by William. They had many matters to discuss including wedding arrangements.

Albert and Alice were the only ones left. Alice asking for tea and sandwiches to be served. Albert wanted to make sure his friend was well. James had helped Albert find a placed to stay and offered friendship. Alice also wanted to get to know James as Albert had spoken to her about James. They happily spent time speaking about their plans and Albert encouraged James to try and live life in the future and not the past.

“Do you know Lord Crowe’s wife?” James asked

“Yes… I lived with Lord and Lady Willingdon and close to all their family. Charlotte was a great support for me and helped me when I was missing Albert. She has become one of my close friends.” Alice answered

“Ahh… we knew each other in Sanditon” James spoke quietly and gave away his affection for Charlotte.

Albert placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He could see James had been carrying this burden and it was weighing him down.

“Lord and Lady Crowe are a loving couple with twin boys and another child on the way” Alice seriously commented. Alice and Albert encouraging James to focus on his future and open his heart to other possibilities. Alice was called out of the room and bid Mr Stringer a good afternoon. 

Albert facing his friend….

“I will always be your friend James.. you were my first friend in this lonely city… I want you to succeed in your career and also personal life. You have much to offer!!!” 

James thanking Albert and they arranged to see one another again. He had been able to gain his clients forgiveness and the opportunity to redeem himself. James soul was feeling lighter and he went back to his place of work with new energy.


	225. Eliza

Eliza Parker was a survivor!!!!

She had weathered many storms and fought many battles. She had thought marrying Sidney Parker was one of her greatest triumphs but it has been her worst mistake. 

She could have had anyone in England, but instead married a dark, moody and volatile man who didn’t resemble the boy she remembered.

In the beginning it had been fun controlling Sidney and forcing him to follow her rules, but he didn’t love her… he pined for another woman. Even though she had won the race Charlotte Heywood now Lady Crowe had always been a presence in their marriage. 

She had taken solace in the fact that she had money and could use it to improve her social position. Even in this pursuit she had failed. She had been forced to turn her attentions to foreigners. They had been so close in trapping Alice Blake and use her wealth. Eliza would never admit her involvement and had provided evidence which pointed directly to Tom. He was a fool whom she was going to use to save herself. His predatory behaviour at her estate alone would easily convict him. 

She had been surprised at Alice Blake’s fighting spirit and ability to get a message out for help. Eliza assumed it was Lady Susan who had intervened to save Alice. That grand lady had always ensured Eliza never amounted to anything in London society. Charlotte Heywood was the cause and Eliza burned in anger with that woman who had everything she ever wanted. 

Eliza was well practised in the art of manipulation and she was going to use it to save herself. She had written multiple letters to her husband trying to gain his attention. In her letters she came across as a heart broken woman who had been manipulated by his brother Tom. She asked for his forgiveness and wanted them to begin a fresh. She asked after their son and even went as far as telling Sidney she loved him. 

Finally, after months of silence she received a letter from Sidney. She smiled in triumph as she opened the letter. He was in London and was arranging to see her. Eliza rubbing her hands together as it was an opportunity to convince Sidney she had changed and force him out of loyalty to help her. She even practised crying so it would look genuine. She even limited her sleep so she would portray herself as a victim.

Henry, Fredrick and Mary had a plan. They had been told that the evidence for Eliza was limited and they needed her confession. Mary was the one who had suggested it and received a kiss from her husband who thought his wife was very clever. 

Everything had been put in place…..

Eliza had been woken early in the morning and was given a bath. She was presented with one of her own gowns and to her surprise someone did her hair. Her hopes soared as she believed it was a sign that she was going to be freed. She bid her fellow inmates goodbye and held her head high as she was helped into a carriage. The blinds were drawn so she was not sure where she was taken but Eliza was not concerned. She finally reached her destination and found herself walking in a garden. A servant directing her towards a large gazebo. On closer inspection Eliza found it covered with delicious food and drink. She was allowed to sit down and instantly started filling her plate. 

She was so busy eating and drinking wine she didn’t hear someone approaching. 

“Hello Eliza” Mary spoke. 

“Mary?” Eliza had to look more closely as Mary had changed since they had last seen one another. Mary was no longer pale and sickly. She was shining with good health and happiness. Mary also was wearing expensive clothes that matched her new status. 

“Yes.. it is Mary.. I have to say you have changed” Mary observing Eliza had aged in prison. 

“Ahh.. I have been unwell, and my present situation has not helped” Eliza was testing to see if Mary knew if she had been in prison. 

“Prison changes a person” Mary commented drily, and Eliza knew she was going to have be clever to use Mary. Eliza deciding, she was going to play the victim and started to cry.

“Mary… it has been terrible. I had no idea Tom was going to kidnap Alice. I feel it is my fault as I befriended her, and I didn’t realise he was going to use her. Is Alice well… is she happy?” Eliza dabbed her eyes and looked to see if it had the desired effect on Mary.

“Alice has recovered and has been reunited with her future husband Albert Abraham. He had visited the home of Alice’s second cousin and was surprised they didn’t know where she was located?” commented Mary innocently. 

“Tom paid the woman to lie and not tell anyone….” Eliza stopping herself as she realised, she was showing she was a joined partner with Tom. “Well… I only found this out later…” Eliza grasping and hoped she had covered her tracks. 

Mary choosing to ignore this as she wanted to find out more… instead of speaking asked the servant for a cup of tea. The elegant poise of Mary was evident, and it had the designed effect on Eliza… Mary was waiting for her next approach.

“Mary, I must congratulate yourself of being rid of Tom. You have certainly achieved an advantageous marriage. Maybe you could help me as you are now placed in a higher social position. You could ask your husband to help me gain a divorce from Sidney and match me with an Earl or Duke?” boldly asked Eliza.

“Why?” Mary asked as she continued to drink her tea.

“Mary… look at yourself… clearly you performed some favours for the Prince and was successful in trapping him into marrying you. I have to congratulate you on your cleverness Mary…. I always thought you were too straight to attempt such a feat. Now… I am willing to do the same. I have money so I am only looking for a title.” Eliza chatting away. 

“Very well… but your need to tell me your involvement with Alice Blake. There is no one around and I really want to know how you did it” Mary asked. Mary had succeeded in encouraging Eliza and with the hope of a title Eliza explained how they had targeted Alice. Eliza always making sure it appeared Tom was the instigator but slipped a number of times revealing herself as the true mastermind behind the kidnapping.

A message arrived and Mary was required to leave but promised she would return. Eliza happily helping herself to more food and drank more wine. She smiled to herself.. she had always been able to manipulate Mary.

“Mrs Parker… it is a surprise to see you?” Eliza turning and recognised Henry Crowe. Eliza smiling as it was an opportunity to create some pain for Charlotte. 

“Lord Crowe… where is your lovely wife?” Eliza asked 

“Lady Crowe is home in Willingdon as she was not able to travel in her delicate condition” Henry taking a seat and waited while the servants served him. 

Eliza spending time observing Crowe. It had been many years since they had seen each other, and he was not the man she remembered. 

“Oh… that is such a shame… how are you being comforted?” Eliza daring to touch his arm, but he moved slightly so she missed her target. Not being defeated she continued to flirt with Henry. 

“Clearly I married the wrong man of the three friends… you have certainly risen and are highly spoken of by the ton” Eliza laughing as if she had said something clever. 

“You married Sidney, Babbington married Esther and I married Charlotte” Henry commented without laughing. 

Eliza continued to smile... determined to use this man. 

“We are married but could still have some fun… Sidney has proven to be the most useless husband… I had to go elsewhere to satisfy my needs” Fluttering her eyelashes at Henry. 

Eliza had been drinking and her tongue was starting to loosen.

“Really, who?” Henry asked

Without thinking she rattled off a number of lovers and spoke a name Henry was not expecting to hear.

“Tom Parker?” quietly asked Henry

“Yes… his wife wasn’t up to it and he was always readily available. In fact, he was very passionate and if there had been a mishap no one would know. It was a good arrangement…..

“William?” quizzed Henry

“He is Sidney’s… but it was difficult as Sidney never came near me… I got him drunk one particular evening and pretended to be the person he desired… it was quite amusing to watch and I achieved my goal of having a child.” Laughed Eliza but she was the only one laughing

“Actually, I am with child now!!!” Eliza declares and Henry responded by taking the glass of wine from her hand.

“Mrs Parker… who is the father?” Henry pressed her

“Tom Parker… the poor man was so frustrated over Alice and he needed relaxing. We were careless… at least I am being looked after in this delicate position.” reflected Eliza. 

Henry couldn’t believe what he was hearing and was sorry for this unborn child. He also was going to have to inform Sidney and Mary.

“Now… Lord Crowe…. Any chance we could have some fun together?” Eliza appearing to have forgotten her present state and not noticing the disgust that had appeared on Henry’s face.

“You madam are a whore… you have earned that title and I am sorry for the poor child you are carrying” Henry stated and stood up. 

He snapped his fingers and guards suddenly appeared. He directed them to take Mrs Parker to another place where further interviews were to take place. He watched as she was taken away. 

“My God man!!!!” exclaimed Charles who had been listening in on the conversation. Charles pouring himself a drink and the two men sat in silence. 

“Tom and Eliza…. A child!!!” both men shuddering at the news. 

“We are going to have to tell Mary and Sidney. We need to be delicate as it is devastating news” commented Henry. 

It was at this point Fredrick arrived. Mary had told him what had transpired with Eliza and he was ropable. When she had returned to their apartment she had cried in his arms. Mary knew she looked larger than normal and worried people thought she had trapped Fredrick. She had heard some women whispering at a number of the gathering they had attended. 

“Mary, those people are nothing to us… we must concentrate on our own family” He held his wife securely in his arms and settled her in bed as she needed to rest. Once he was satisfied he left to find Eliza Parker. 

“Where is this woman? She has upset my Mary!!!!” stated an angry Fredrick 

“We have discovered something that Mary and Sidney will need to know” Charles commented. 

Henry quickly communicating the affair of Tom and Eliza….. also unborn child. 

“My God!!!!” Fredrick dropping into a chair and lit a cigarette. 

The three men sitting in silence as they contemplated their next move.


	226. Eliza and Tom

Henry didn’t know how long they had sat in silence. The revelation of Tom and Eliza engaging in an affair and conceiving a child was unbelievable. If it was true, Henry didn’t want to think about the implications for Sidney and Mary… let alone anyone who was connected with them.

“Eliza carrying Tom’s child. Why?" Henry speaking first

“She gains nothing… Why?” Charles commented

“She could be lying… buying herself time” suggested Fredrick

“Hmm… we need to investigate this further before we tell anyone” Henry stated. He had been thinking… he didn’t want to place any pressure on Sidney or Mary unless the information was true. Sidney had been manipulated by Eliza too many times and Henry didn’t know how Sidney was going to respond. 

Fredrick agreed with Henry’s suggestion and they formed a plan. 

Alice Campbell was visiting Mary and she could perform an examination on Eliza. It would confirm the pregnancy and provide them with a conception date. Henry and Charles would interview the staff at the Parker house and then visit Tom at the prison. Eliza would be transported back to the prison and they would arrange another time for Sidney to see her. 

The three men getting up and headed out on their missions. Henry and Charles were tasked with the hardest, but they needed to do this for their friend. They were thankful Sidney had been called out to attend an emergency business meeting. They sent a message informing him the meeting with Eliza was being delayed and not to hurry his return.

Mary was feeling better and comfortable. She rubbed her expanding stomach and was thankful for their little miracle. Fredrick had been right in saying they just needed to focus on their family. It was if he knew she was thinking of him that Fredrick strode into the room. Removing his outer layers and shoes settled himself in the bed. He gentled moved her so that she was against his body. He placed his arms around her and kissed her. Mary sighing as she felt safe falling asleep in her husband’s arms.

“I love you my beautiful Mary…. You are my life, my everything” Fredrick whispering before kissing her on the forehead. 

Alice Campbell had been surprised by the urgent request from the palace. She was scheduled to visit Mary the following day but reorganised her time to be able to see her. Once Alice had arrived she was escorted to the apartment of Mary and Fredrick’s. 

“Your Grace… how is your wife?” Alice asking with a note of concern.

“We had an upsetting morning, and I am needing you to check her… also Mary is concerned about her increased size” Fredrick commented. Alice nodding and followed the Prince to the bedroom.

Mary had been woken and was feeling refreshed. She was in her sleeping gown and not constricted by her normal clothing. She smiled as Alice walked in the room and knew her husband had arranged this for her. 

“My husband has been worried about us!!!” commented Mary as she rubbed her stomach. Without any comment Alice conducted her examination and her suspicions were proven correct. 

“Your Graces… I believe you are going to have to pick two names just like Lord and Lady Crowe you are expecting twins” smiled Alice 

Fredrick who had been sitting next to Mary leaned down and kissed her. He was overjoyed to hear they were expecting two little ones. Alice giving strict instructions for Mary to rest and strongly recommended they travel back to Willingdon. 

Fredrick walking out of the room with Alice. Once they were out of earshot Fredrick turned to Alice.

“Alice we are needing you to perform another examination. We need you to confirm if the woman is pregnant and possible conception dates” Fredrick informing Alice. Fredrick directing Alice to a room where a woman was located. 

Fredrick informing Eliza that she would be examined and it would conducted under the supervision of the women’s prison warden. Fredrick leaving the room and asked that he be informed after the examination. Alice was put off a little by Eliza laughing and commenting she was glad her pregnancy would be properly verified. Alice had dealt with many types of women over the years but she felt there was someone wrong with this one. There was something about her eyes and the tone of Eliza’s voice. 

“Am I pregnant?” Eliza asked

“Yes… Mrs?”

“Mrs Parker….. how far am I along?” Eliza quizzed Alice

“You are 3 months along… Mrs Parker” Alice informed her 

“Thank you… you don’t know how much this will mean for me” Eliza giving Alice a wicked smile. 

Alice knew that pregnant women were given special treatment in prison and that their sentences were often delayed or reduced… particularly if it might involve transportation or the death penalty. 

After leaving this woman Alice was directed towards a room where Fredrick was located.. She confirmed the pregnancy and gave an educated guess of the conception time. Fredrick’s face becoming stormy as Eliza and Tom were staying at the Campion Estate during that timeframe. He asked for Alice to write a report before she left. 

Charles and Henry first visited the Parker House to interview the various staff. They were told Eliza visited the home regularly and on occasion stayed overnight. The information was easily extracted as they had not been paid and with only a little inducement, they spilled the secrets of the Parker house. All loyal staff of the Parkers now worked for Mary and Fredrick in Willingdon. 

“I thought Eliza was lying but the evidence is mounting” Charles spoke.

They arrived at the towers and with a letter from HRH Prince Fredrick were led to an interview room where they waited for Tom Parker. 

Tom was surprised when he was taken from his cell. When he saw Crowe and Babbington he thought they were going to help him. He sat down and waited for them to speak. 

“Tom… we are not going to waste time… have you been having an affair with Eliza?” Henry asked. He was not in the mood for playing games. He watched as Tom went pale and guilt washed over his face.

“Ahh…Ahhh…”

“Don’t lie Tom…. You are already in serious trouble….” Henry’s tone becoming dangerous

“Ahh… it was an accident… we were drinking, one thing led to another and we shared a night together. Mary stopped allowing me and I was frustrated. You understand?” Tom pleaded

“Tom… we know it was more than once!!” Charles commented 

“Ahh… well… Eliza was not satisfied as my brother was being a cold fish… we comforted each other” Tom trying to explain his actions. In truth he had found it exciting and it gave him some power over his brother. 

“When was the last time you slept with Eliza?” asked Charles

“Ahh.. it was when we were at the Campion Estate” Tom answered and gave an approximate date. 

Without any warning Henry punched Tom in the face. He was appalled with Tom’s behaviour and betrayal. His friend Sidney didn’t deserve any of this and it was going to add to his pain. Charles also taking aim and punched Tom on the other side of his face. 

“You are a bastard…. you not only betrayed your brother but your wife” Henry growled in Tom’s face. 

“Should you be the one to talk…. What about Charlotte?” Tom spoke. Henry pulling Tom up without any effort and pushed him up against the wall.

“You are never to speak about my wife in that manner… how dare you make false accusations when your soul is completely blackened from your depravity. You told Mary she was the one to break her vows but in fact you were the one. I am glad she is free of you and is married to an honourable man.” Henry pushing Tom even further against the wall. 

“What do you think Sidney is going to do?” Henry commented and watched as panic appeared on Tom’s face. Henry releasing Tom who staggered to the corner of the room. 

Henry and Charles walking towards the door. Charles turning to look to look at Tom…

“And by the way it appears Eliza is pregnant and it looks like it is your child!!”

Henry and Charles were silent as they journeyed back to the palace and were met by a grim-faced Fredrick. They went to his study and sat down to speak about their tasks. Fredrick, Charles pouring drinks and Henry lit his pipe. Tom and Eliza had been engaged in an affair that had spanned for two years and she was pregnant with Tom’s child. 

Sidney had just arrived and entered the study. The business meeting had been successful, and another profitable deal was confirmed. He stopped when he saw the faces of Henry, Charles and Fredrick….

“Sidney… we need you to sit down as we found out something you need to know” spoke Henry with a heavy heart.


	227. He will know he is loved and treasured

“Granma!!!” Grace looking up and smiled at the sight before her. Charlotte, Esther, Victoria and Alison had taken the children for a walk. William had picked some flowers and all the way home kept saying the word “Granma… Granma”. He was a sensitive child and everyone loved his caring ways.

“Have you picked some flowers for me?” Grace asked as the little boy walked towards her. He stuck up his hand and beamed as he looked into her face. Grace picking him up and placed his in her arms. 

“They are beautiful… thank you for thinking of me… I love you” Grace kissing him on the check.

“Love you… Granma” he spoke and nestled into her. 

It didn’t take long but he had fallen asleep and Grace wrapped her arms around this precious child. James had also come up to her and she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. She promised James he would have a cuddle later and was thankful James happily went to be cradled by Esther. 

Grace loved being a grandmother… she had been surprised at how protective she had become of her adopted grandchildren and wanted them to know how much she loved them. John and Grace had made the choice of recognising James and William as their oldest grandchildren… they deserved to feel that they belonged and were loved. The Heywood/Willingdon chose to love and not let people be outliers. 

“They must have walked far” Grace noticing James had also fallen asleep in his mother’s arms. 

“Yes… they ran the whole way to the horses and they both were active the whole time we were out. James gave them a ride on Willingdon” Charlotte informed her mother. 

The boys had been so excited and had draped themselves on Willingdon. Willingdon could be such a handful but was so gentle when the children were present. 

“Do you know it is William’s birthday next week? For his first birthday his mother hosted a dinner party in his honour but William spent the evening with his nanny. I wish to give him a birthday that is appropriate for a child.” firmly decided Grace. 

“Mama… Lydia and I can organise the games!!” Johanna suggested and excitedly smiled when her mother nodded. Johanna started to tell her mother about her plans and who they needed to invite. The women laughing when a number of their own friends were suggested. The two girls dashing off as they needed to start writing the invitations. 

“They have certainly taken after Susan with a passion for planning events” laughed Grace. She suggested to everyone that within the hour the girls would have decided all elements of the birthday party for their new nephew. 

Susan walking in with Christina on her arm. Christina had a look of triumph on her face as she had managed to keep her food down and made it downstairs. Everyone welcoming her and they settled themselves on a spare couches but not before Christina picked up little Charlotte. The little girl snuggling into Christina and continued to sleep. 

“Susan… our little party planners will be seeking your advice for William’s second birthday!!!” Grace commented.

Susan promising to make sure the little girls were supported. Lydia and Johanna suddenly appearing with paper and pencils making a direct beeline towards Susan. The little girls first seeking an embrace before asking Susan for help. Susan placing her hands on their faces and calmed them.

“My loves… we will be able to plan the best party for William… why don’t you tell me your plans?” Susan listened carefully and smiled at their attempt of writing a party list. She nodded in agreement with their ideas and added some suggestions. She praised them for their efforts and watched as they happily settled themselves around her feet creating the party invitations. 

Everyone had been thankful George and Susan had arrived home. Grace was able to share her true fears with Susan and together the women were looking after everyone. Grace had finally been able to sleep peacefully and John had expressed his gratitude to his friends. 

“It has been difficult. Grace has been attempting to keep everyone calm and happy” John shared with George that evening. George’s own anxiety had reduced significantly now he could see his daughter and was on hand to assist. He also was thankful to support John who had been bearing a large burden for the family. 

“We are back and not planning to go anywhere. We saw Edward Denham while staying overnight at the Inn. Neil gave me your letter and explained what had occurred. I must admit I wanted to kill that man” George honesty spoke.

John nodding in full agreement. It had taken every ounce of his self-control that day and still thought about it. He knew that Edward would be arriving in London and that Neil would be visiting Henry. He worried for Charles who would be the most effected. 

It was at this point the little children were brought in to say goodnight….

“Come here… my little ones” John spoke and opened his arms to James and William. He lifted them onto his knees, and they placed their heads on his shoulders. It was starting to become a routine and they wouldn’t settle until they had seen their grandfather. William had a book in his small hand and John opened it to read. He kissed them on the cheek, and they were taken by Esther and Charlotte to bed. 

In exchange for James and William John was given Little John and Fredrick…. George had little Charlotte. George couldn’t believe how much they had grown and while holding little Charlotte was thinking about his own grandchild. Susan and Grace entering the room to take these little ones to bed.

The men smiling as Lydia and Johanna arrived to give each an invitation for the party. John complimenting his girls on their improved writing and George informing them he would like to accept the invitation. The men having to stifle their smiles as Johanna wrote their names on the attendee list for the party. It was something Susan would do!!!!

John and George giving each little girl a kiss and they skipped out of the room towards their rooms. 

Little William was going to have a birthday party… he would know he was loved!!!


	228. You will pay for everything

Sidney knew instantly it was bad news as the three men before him looked devastated. Instinctively he knew it was something to do with Tom or Eliza. 

“Tell me everything and don’t spare any detail” Sidney spoke courageously 

Henry, Charles and Fredrick holding nothing back told him everything that had occurred between Eliza and Tom. Charles and Henry watching as their friend become deadly silent. He had gotten up and started pacing the room while his hands had formed fists. His breathing had become heavy and he seemed to have gone into a trance. 

“Sidney… come” Henry dragging his friend towards the ballroom which was a gym. Henry removing his coat and took up a fighting stance. He knew Sidney was raging inside and needed a release or he would self-implode. Sidney who needed to hit something started pulling at his coats but was shaking too much. He felt someone help him but was too blurry to realise it had been Charles. Charles understood what Henry was doing. He knew Henry would help Sidney get out his anger BUT Charles was worried. 

“Lock the doors and no one is to enter” Fredrick commanded but also asked for the surgeon to be handy if there were injuries. 

Sidney looked at Henry like a wild animal who was fighting for his survival. Henry knew he was placing himself in danger but he rather be the one hurt than Sidney in a dark club in London. He had witnessed too many times Sidney losing control and placing himself in physical danger.

“John forbid me to fight you Henry… you know this is dangerous” Sidney growled as his anger was rising to the surface. 

“I know” Henry observing his opponent who would be letting his anger direct his actions. 

“You have everything I ever wanted…what do I have…. nothing…. except rage” 

Henry’s heart broke as he watched his friend. He noticed Sidney's eyes had become fully dilated revealing the extent of Sidney’s rage. Sidney had always been on the edge most of his life and through constant control had kept the beast at bay BUT not today. 

“I know” Henry simply stated and waited for the attack.

“You will pay for everything…” Sidney roared 

Fredrick and Charles watching in horror as Sidney launched himself at Henry. The men realising why John had never allowed the two men to fight against each other. John had always been concerned Sidney would lose control and would not be able to stop. 

Henry knew Sidney would not stop until he was seriously injured or killed. He did have one advantaged over Sidney… he was in control of his emotions. He took a deep breath before he absorbed the forced of Sidney’s body hitting his own. 

If asked to describe the fight Charles would comment that he had never seen such an intense and vicious fight. The two men using a range of fighting techniques ranging from boxing too wrestling. Charles holding his breath when Sidney had placed Henry in a headlock and only exhaled when Henry managed to get out of the hold. Fatigue setting in and having better fitness Henry won. Sidney collapsing from sheer exhaustion. Henry guided Sidney to a couch where he laid him down. 

Henry himself checking Sidney and was thankful he hadn’t broken any bones. In fact, Henry had allowed Sidney to hit him in the stomach and he needed to be checked. Fredrick taking a look and called for the surgeon. 

“Henry… I am sorry” Sidney managed to speak but winched in pain

“I know… you needed to get your rage out and I told you I would do anything for you… remember” Henry spoke

“I know… thank you”

“This is not your fault… you are not to blame for their actions” spoke Henry

“Is William my son?” Sidney asked

“Yes, Eliza told me that he is your son” confirmed Henry 

“When you and William are together it is clearly evident, he is your son” Charles commented and Henry agreed. They reminded him the affair began after the birth of William. Sidney breathing out in relief and knew in his heart William was his son. 

Charles and Henry helping their friend to their apartment and called for a bath. Once he was dressed, they assisted him to the sitting room. Charles pouring his friend a drink while Sidney lit a cigarette. 

Now that Sidney had been able to get out his anger he was able to think more clearly. He had often wondered why his brother and Eliza spent time together. He assumed it had something to do with the money. He had in fact encouraged it as it kept her out of his way.

He had been surprised when she had announced she was expecting William. They always had separate bedrooms and he had decided he would never lay with her. If he couldn’t have Charlotte, then he would live a life of celibacy. He had assumed she must had entered his room and taken advantage of him while he dreamed about Charlotte. He had also been unfaithful as he had coveted Charlotte. 

“Does Mary know?” Sidney asked

“No” Fredrick had entered the room and joined the men. He was worried for her health and didn’t want to tell her.

Sidney taking a drag on his cigarette and thought about the situation. He was still married to Eliza and by law the child would be considered his. His stomach tensed as he thought about the implications.

“Mary needs to know… Fredrick… she needs to see the depths of my brother's betrayal. All I ask is you remove the name of Parker from the children’s names so they will be never be tainted by the disgrace of my brother” spoke Sidney. 

Fredrick nodding and went to have his conversation with Mary in private. We don’t need to know what passed but, in the end, Mary felt safe, loved and relieved to be married to Fredrick. He had respected her enough to tell her the truth about Tom and allowed her to grieve the betrayal. Like Sidney she acknowledged she had encouraged Eliza and Tom to spend time together. She had grown tired of Tom and had been relieved Eliza had taken his attention. Mary was sorry for the unborn child compared to her child who would be born into a loving family. 

The question of what would happen to the child of Eliza was left for another day as everyone needed time to rest and recover from the day’s drama.


	229. Farewell Eliza

Henry had been injured and urgently needed medical attention. It was only until Sidney had been settled that Henry collapsed. Charles helping Henry to Mary and Fredrick’s apartment. Mary hovering with a worried looked as she observed Henry’ pale face and fresh blood seeping through his shirt. 

“Will everyone stop worrying… I am starting to become concerned.” Henry commented. He was having to concentrate as the pain had suddenly increased and he was feeling lightheaded. 

“You know Charlotte is going to be angry with you” Mary reprimanded him but tried to keep her voice light. Henry laughed but winched in pain as the surgeon started to inspect the injured site. 

He had to suck in his breath as he knew he couldn’t have any alcohol to deaden the pain. He looked at Charles who understood that Henry was being tempted. 

“Is there something else we can give Lord Crowe for pain relief? He cannot have any alcohol” Charles asking and was relieved to hear the doctor had a natural option. Charles asking that all alcohol be removed and that under no circumstance any be given to Lord Crowe. Mary taking a seat next to Henry and started dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. 

They waited as the surgeon examined Henry and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as there was no internal damage. The wound had to be stitched and everyone knew it was going to be extremely painful without alcohol. Charles and Fredrick taking hold of Henry’s arms as they knew he was going to feel every stitch the surgeon was going to make. With a grunt Henry nodded for the man to begin. It was only the thought of Charlotte and the family that kept him conscious. The surgeon finally finishing by bandaging Henry’s entire torso. 

“You need to rest Lord Crowe… you were lucky… any lower and you could have had major damage” the doctor commenting. Henry taking on a serious look and Mary placing her hand on Henry’s arm to comfort him. She knew he was thinking about Charlotte, the boys and their unborn child. 

Back in Willingdon...

Charlotte had finally been able to sleep and was being watched carefully by her mother. Grace always worried they would have another London episode and wouldn’t let Charlotte sleep alone. All her girls were getting closer to their due dates and the Sir Denham incident had added stress for everyone. Grace noticed the babe was suddenly becoming active and woke Charlotte. She moved her hand to the area and tried to calm the babe. For some reason Charlotte’s mind went to Henry… she felt that something was wrong. She shook her head and when the babe had stopped kicking, she relaxed and fell asleep.

While in London...

Henry had been sleeping soundly when he was suddenly woken by someone. Without thinking he grabbed the person by the neck.

“Steady… it is Sidney” Henry relaxing his hold, but his slow response caused Sidney to frown. Fear seizing Sidney as he whipped off the blanket exposing Henry’s injury. 

“God, Henry…I am sorry” Sidney sitting on chair next to the bed and the guilt of his actions washed over him. He knew it was his fault Henry was injured. 

He had lost control and hadn’t thought of anyone but himself. His friend had borne the brunt of his pain that had been accumulating over the years. Henry had allowed Sidney to use him as a human punching bag. 

“I couldn’t let you go to a club and kill yourself… this was the better of two evils” spoke Henry as he struggled to sit up. Sidney helping Henry settled against the headboard. 

Sidney struggled to maintain his composure as he watched his friend. Henry was heavily bandaged and had taken pain medication. Sidney flinched when he heard Henry endured being stitched up without any pain relief. 

“I have a problem… I could have killed you” Sidney placing his head on his knees. Today he finally recognised his had a problem with his angry… he needed to change. 

“I am sorry” spoke Sidney and before his oldest friend he swore he would never raise his fists in anger. 

"Remember I would do anything to help you" Henry reminding Sidney

“Ahh… Charlotte!” Sidney paused and closed his eyes. 

“Charlotte will understand but you may have to face the wrath of Lydia and Johanna” commented Henry while placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Henry could image them marching poor Sidney to the scarecrow and if they could holding a gun!. 

Charles walked into the room and stopped when he saw Sidney. He was never good at keeping secrets and was thankful Sidney discovered Henry’s injuries. Charles sitting on the other side of Henry discussed the issue of Eliza and Tom. 

Sidney knew he needed to see Eliza and gain closure. It was decided that they would visit the prison today. Sidney and Charles helping a determined Henry who wouldn’t be left behind. They visited Mary and she needed them to pass on a message to Eliza. They arrived at the prison and warmly welcomed by the governor. Sidney deciding he needed to speak with Eliza alone first. 

Elia had been disappointed she had not seen Sidney. All her preparation had been rendered useless and she had made the mistake of sharing her secret. She had been reading a book when the warden told her husband had come to visit her. 

Eliza smiled to herself….

She walked in the room and saw her Sidney standing looking out a small window. He was certainly a dashingly handsome man, but it didn’t erase his treatment of her. Eliza believed in her heart she was the victim. She would not have been in this situation if he had just followed her rules. 

“Sidney… I am so relieved that you have finally come. Your brother has done something terrible and he has implicated me” She cried and sat down at the table. Sidney turning and sat down on the opposite side. She reached out with her hands towards him but he didn’t try to touch them. 

“What has my brother done?” he asked her. 

“He came up with the idea to kidnap Alice Baker and force her to marry him. He is obsessed with Sanditon and would do anything to keep his project going. I am sorry that I didn’t listen to you earlier and we could have been free from him” Eliza pulling out a cloth and wiped her eyes. 

Sidney observed his woman and couldn’t believe she was still trying to manipulate him. 

“I also have some news for us Sidney, we are expecting our second child. I am 4 months along and it must have happened the night we had a little too much to drink” she smiled sweetly.

“Really?” Sidney rising his eyebrows. Since the incident with William Sidney always locked the room he slept in. He had changed the locks and he alone held the keys. Eliza also didn’t realise he knew the truth about her and Tom. 

“Yes… my love… William is going to a big brother. It is important you help me so the baby will be safe. I hear the governor can be bribed so I give you permission to use my money.” Eliza instructed him. 

It was at this point Charles and Henry walked in the room. Eliza turning pale as she had told Henry about the affair with Tom. She tuned back to Sidney who had taken on a stormy look. Eliza realising Sidney knew everything and he had been playing with her. 

“Hello, Eliza.. it is good to see you again. I hope you are looking after yourself now you are with child” Henry spoke coolly.

“Yes, I was just informing Sidney about our news….” She was cut off my Charles who spoke to Sidney 

“How long did she tell you?”

“4 months” Sidney stated. 

“Hmm… we have a report from one of the best midwives in London and you are only 3 months. Sidney was staying with my family while Tom Parker was living in the same residence.” Henry spoke and placed the written report in front of Eliza. Eliza taking the report and suddenly ripped it to pieces. Her smile disappearing when Henry held the real report in his hand.

“Do you think we would be stupid enough to give you the real report? Mrs Parker” spoke Henry.

Eliza turning angry told them she had money and she only had to ask her solicitor to pay the bribe. She stopped speaking when the three men starting laughing at her. 

“Did you tell your wife that the Parker and Campion fortunes are gone. It was used to pay off Tom's debts?" Charles turning to Sidney again.

“No… I was just about to tell her about the money. I must congratulate you on being with child Eliza and that my brother is the father.... you have certainly been wise in your actions” Sidney commented. He watched with satisfaction as Eliza realised the game was up and she had lost. 

“I have a message from Mary… she wanted you to let you know that there wouldn’t be anyone interested in marrying you as you have no money. She also commented that she wished you all the best with Tom as he is such a dependable man” Sidney passing this message on with a smile. 

All Eliza could do was cry… 

“Eliza you made these choices and now must live with them. Your affair with my brother will be publicly acknowledged and I can prove I am not the father of this unborn child. You will need to write to the father, and I believe his address is the same as yours. I suggest your act quickly as he is facing the death penalty. You will also be facing the consequences of your own crimes and no one will be there to save you. I wash my hands of you and hope you will suffer for the rest of your life.” Sidney finally feeling free. 

Sidney, Henry and Charles walking out the small room. 

“Get me my Solicitor...” Eliza screamed and to her horror discovered that she no longer had representation. She was taken screaming to an older cell in the lower sections of the prison. 

Eliza had played her game and had lost!


	230. We are so happy to see you

Nathaniel and Jennifer Ellis had arrived in London. Grace had written to her daughter asking if they could check on Sophia while the couple were in London. Jennifer knew that her parents were unable to travel due to her sisters’ conditions. Nathaniel wanted to check on his own sister Mary since Tom's trial was fast approaching. They also had to complete some personal shopping and estate business.

The Ellis family home was located in the fashionable part of town. After their engagement the home had been refurbished and the ton was buzzing with this news. Sir Nathaniel Ellis an eligible bachelor who had suddenly married. Many a young lady had set their cap on this gentleman but had never succeeded. It had taken a Heywood/Willingdon woman to tame this man and transform him into a devoted husband. 

Jennifer had learned through a message from Mary that the Jacaranda’s had gone home due to Christina delicate condition. Sophia and Alice had moved to stay with Mary and Fredrick. Jennifer caught her husband smirking when she had informed him about Christina’s expectant state. 

“My love… you are going to give away our own news without saying anything!” smiled Jennifer. Nathaniel getting out first and assisted his wife out of their carriage. 

“I will not break… but I am enjoying your attentiveness” Jennifer placing her arm though his. Holding hands was not socially accepted so Nathaniel pulled her closer to him. He was very protective of his wife and had fended off a number of suitors. Jennifer always reminding him that he had been the only one in the race. 

They walked into Mary and Fredrick’s apartment suddenly finding themselves surrounded. It was Emma, Jenny, Henry and James. They had heard their voices and had dashed from the playroom.

“Uncle Nathaniel, Aunt Jennifer… you are here!” cried Emma. Emma buried herself against Jennifer who was one of her most favourite persons in the whole world.

“Hello, my loves… we are so happy to see you” Jennifer kissing her nieces and nephews.

Nathaniel had picked up James and his heart beat with happiness as his little nephew snuggled closely to him.

“Lily… Lily” James repeating this name. Emma telling them James was missing his little dog. Nathaniel placing his arm around James to comfort the little boy. 

“We have not been able to ride yet… could you take me?” Henry asked his Uncle… he was also missing ‘Snow’ but was trying to be a big boy. Nathaniel placing his spare hand on his Henry’s shoulder and promised to take him riding in the afternoon. The children pulling Jennifer and Nathaniel into their playroom and monopolised their time until their mother found them engaged in various games. 

“Hello, I can see you have made their day!” Mary smiling as she watched her children’s closeness to their Aunt and Uncle. 

“Mama… Uncle Nathaniel is going to take me riding this afternoon” exclaimed an excited Henry. Mary realising, he had been missing ‘Snow’ and she pulled him into an embrace. Mary mouthing a thank you to her brother who came over to give his sister an embrace.

“Well… Mary… you seem to have been busy” laughed Nathaniel as he took on his sister’s changed form.

“Yes… and we found out we are having twins!” Mary sharing this information for the first time. 

Nathaniel suddenly taking on a pale look as it dawned on him that could be the case for Jennifer. 

“Have you some family news?” Marry asking her brother directly and in the corner of her eyes could see Jennifer smiling.

“Jennifer and I are expecting our first child” Nathaniel couldn’t help the huge smile appearing on his face. Mary going on her tippy toes to kiss him on the check. Her brother was going to be a father. 

“I am so happy for you both.. how are you Jennifer? Is my brother looking after you?” Mary embracing her sister-in-law who was glowing.

“He had been very attentive. We will not have to tell many people as it seems to be on his forehead” the women laughing together.

Fredrick appeared and Mary informed him of their news, and he congratulated the couple. James requested being held by his father was transferred between the men. They walked together to the morning room and enjoyed catching up on other family news. Emma and Jenny seating themselves on either side of their Aunt while Henry had attached himself to Nathaniel. Fredrick had commented quietly to Nathaniel he would update him on the Tom later. 

Alice, Albert, Sophia and William had been walking in the gardens arrived. Sophia spotting her sister instantly cried out in joy. Jennifer getting up and the two embraced. They had not seen each other since Jennifer’s wedding and so many things had happened since then. 

Fredrick making the formal introduction for the couple. 

“William… it is very nice to meet you and I presume you have a claim on my sister?” Jennifer asking seriously. Nathaniel placing his hands on his wife’s shoulders. She was very protective of her family and since her pregnancy she had increased her protectiveness. 

“William and I are engaged to be married. He is the nephew of Susan” Sophia happily informing her sister. 

“Hmm… since we trust Susan, we can trust you” teased Jennifer. Nathaniel deciding to step in and welcome William into the family. Fredrick suggesting the men go to the club as the women were planning a morning of shopping. 

“Are all Sophia’s sisters like your wife?” asked William

“Yes…. they keep us men on our toes” laughed Nathaniel and they men headed towards their club. William getting the feeling he was going to like Nathaniel. 

While the men were happily settling at the club for the morning the women travelled to the dress maker. Susan had left designs for Alice and Sophia. Susan had predicted her nephew would propose. Mary was thankful for the diversion and happily made some suggestion for the clothing. They were joined by Lavinia Eastings, Alexandra Eastbourne her daughters Georgina and Elizabeth… also the Duchess of Winxess or ‘Alice’ joined the group. She had taken a liking to Alice Blake and had accepted Mary’s invitation. 

The morning was full of laughter as various patterns were discussed and material viewed. Jennifer also sharing her news to the delight of the women… she also found herself ordering dresses for her expectant increase. 

“I am so happy you are here” Sophia spoke with her sister. Sophia was pleased that they would be staying in London and journeying back with them to Willingdon.

While at the club Fredrick was informing Nathaniel about the whole sordid affair of Tom and Eliza. He had found a private space for their conversation while William was introducing Albert around the club. 

“A child!” a disgusted Nathaniel exclaimed. While they were speaking Henry, Sidney and Charles entered the club. Fredrick gaining their attention and they sat down. Nathaniel noticing Henry looked pale and when the men embraced Henry had grunted in pain. Nathaniel out of concern asked Henry who commented it had been an accident. 

“Hmmm… Sophia and Jennifer will be upset you are injured” Nathaniel spoke quietly. 

As predicted when they arrived Jennifer and Sophia instantly noticed Henry was injured. 

“Henry... what happened?” Both Sophia and Jennifer taking charge of him. They settled him in a chair and made sure he was comfortable. Sidney taking on a panic look as he could see Charlotte's sisters agitation. The importance of Henry for the family was evident as they fussed over him. Henry would speak with his friend later and remind Sidney he didn't blame him for the incident. At the moment he had to calm his sisters who were asking many questions. Thankfully Nathaniel and William also reassured their loved ones that Henry was a strong man who had survived worse things. 

Henry knew it might have taken them back to the time when he had been seriously injured. He focused on reassuring his little sisters.

“It was an accident, and I am on the mend” Henry smiled weakly and didn't mention any names. He was not going to tell them the details as they wouldn’t understand the reason for his injuries. He looked at Mary, Charles and Fredrick who knew he wanted to protect Sidney. 

Jennifer and Sophia consoling themselves by sitting on either side of their big brother and making sure all his needs were taken care of.

Henry knew he had to distract them...

"Jennifer I have been told by Nathaniel that you have some news for me?" this distracting Jennifer who told him about the baby. 

"Now... how did your dress appoint go... you are going to make a beautiful bride" Sophia going into detail about her appointment. 

Henry and his injures were forgotten and another matter was going to take everyones attention. The butler arriving informing them that a ‘Neil Smith’ requested an interview with Fredrick, Henry, Charles and Sidney.


	231. I think we need to pay a personal visit to Sir Edward Denham

Sir Edward Denham and the nanny had been successfully delivered to the towers. All the official paperwork had been accepted by the prison governor. Neil only leaving once the prisoners were safely secured in their cells. 

“I am now required to visit Lord Crowe, Lord Babbington and Mr Sidney Parker. I would suggest you prepare yourself” Neil walking away satisfied. 

The Crowe/Willingdon men now needed to see Lord Crowe and they knew it was going to be difficult. John and Neil had selected the men who had formed their guard party. Each was closely associated with the Crowe/Willingdon families and were highly skilled. These men were built like mountains and together formed an intimidating group. Two of the men were the oldest brothers of Alec Greggory. Benjamin and Robert Greggory were twins who worked for John Willingdon. They were the same age as Charlotte and grew up alongside the Willingdon Children. John had requested they join the party and they happily accepted this task. 

Neil had been mediating on how the gentlemen should be told. He had already seen a normally cool Duke of Jacaranda loose his temper when being informed of the attempted kidnapping. Lord Willingdon had been very clear on his instructions and had asked Neil to be compassionate when passing on the news. All the men presented themselves at the palace and were required to follow a butler to a receiving room. 

While they were making their way to the room Sophia and Jennifer were worrying about Henry. 

“Has anyone written to Charlotte?” asked Jennifer while she made Henry a second cup of tea 

“Someone is going to have to prepare Lydia and Johanna” commented a worried Sophia while she rearranged the cushions. 

“How much of the pain medication have you taken… you know it is addictive… Mary we need to make our mother's natural pain medication” Jennifer calling for a pen and wrote down a list of ingredients she required. 

Henry letting them fuss over him as he knew they were worried. Since Charlotte was in Willingdon they had taken up the caring role. 

Henry was thankful when Neil and the men arrived. They made the room feel small as they filled the space with their large presence. 

“Lord Crowe… we need to speak with you in private” Neil speaking and like the girls he noticed there was something wrong with Henry. 

Henry suggesting the study. Jennifer firmly directly Benjamin and Robert to help Henry. The men noting the concern on the girls faces. Neil asked if they needed to deal with the person who had inflected the damage. The men taking on menacing looks as they were loyal to the Crowe/Willingdon families. 

“It was an accident….everyone is making too much of the matter. I am more concerned that our best security is in London and not guarding our estates.” Firmly stated Henry. 

Henry asking if Fredrick, Charles and Sidney could join him in the study. Benjamin and Robert returning to the other room leaving Neil alone with the gentlemen. Sidney pouring himself a drink as his nerves were on edge. Henry purposely sitting next to his friend and reminding Sidney that no one would know what happened between them. Henry leaving it up to Sidney if he wished to speak about it. 

Henry turning to Neil who had gone tense.

“Neil? What are you doing here?”

“Sir, I and a group men were tasked by Lord Willingdon to bring two prisoners to the towers. We delivered them and are now required to deliver a number of letters from the Lord Willingdon. Neil giving one letter to Charles, one to Sidney, two to Henry and Fredrick was also given two. 

“I will let you read the letters and will answer any questions you have” Neil taking a chair and waited while the four men opened their letters. Neil who knew the contents of the letters watched as they reacted to the news. The horror that appeared first was quickly replaced by anger. 

“Is everyone ok… my wife? my sons?” Henry closing his eyes… he had not been there to protect his family… Edward had taken advantage while they had been away from home.

“I will kill him… that bastard… he deserves to die” Charles growled. He sprang up and started pacing the room. 

“We knew when Sir Denham had entered the county and kept a close watch over him. I must say Lady Crowe and Lady Babbington inflicted some damage to him before we intervened” Henry smiling as he knew his wife could defend herself. Charles smirking at hearing about the local men dealing out their own local justice. Henry congratulating Neil for his interrogation skills and uncovering the kidnapping plot. 

‘We had been so close losing our children’ thought Henry. 

“I can guarantee they are safe …. Lord and Lady Willingdon have taken charge. Also, the Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda are home now” Henry sighing with relief but it didn’t’ take away the pain in his chest. 

Henry reading the letter from Charlotte again...

My love,

Today has been one of the hardest days I have faced. A trusted nanny nearly succeeded in giving our children to Edward Denham. Papa and James were in the right place and spotted the nanny before she took them off our property. Neil has proved himself today by first helping Esther and I in town but discovering the kidnapping plot. I will always be grateful to Neil for helping save our children. Mama is keeping a close eye on us all... our sons and babe are well. The children are not showing any negative effects of what happened so please rest easy my love. You need to support Charles now as it appears his household was full of servants spying on them for Edward. You need to make sure Sidney or Charles don’t kill Edward and let the courts decide the fate of this vile man.

We are missing you and know we will see you soon. 

Be careful my love

Yours  
Charlotte

Sidney finally speaking and his voice was deadly “I think we need to pay a personal visit to Sir Edward Denham. As fathers we have the right to communicate our feelings about this matter.” 

Henry, Charles and Sidney without speaking headed back to the prison as they had unfinished business with Sir Edward Denham.


	232. We will get this vile bastard

Neil watched the three gentlemen leave the room directing Wills, Piper and Carter to accompany them. Lord Crowe was injured, and needed protection. John Willingdon had predicted their actions and had firmly instructed they were not to go to the prison alone. They also needed to ensure Edward Denham was able to go to trial and justice would not be served if he ended up dead. 

“Now that Henry, Charles and Sidney have left… Let us speak about what we have to complete now….” spoke Fredrick seriously to Neil who had remained. 

Neil required the assistance of Fredrick and the Prince Regent to further collect evidence. In the letter to Fredrick John had given the list of servants who had conspired against Lord and Lady Babbington. John knew that Fredrick would be able to assist Neil in the next task. The three younger men would be personally dealing with the knowledge their children were nearly kidnapped. They were not going to have clear heads for this part of the process. 

The whole servant population of the Babbington’s needed to be interviewed to strengthen the case against Sir Edward. Fredrick and his brother were in the position to expedite legal matters and ensure that evidence collection would comply with the law. It would not take long for the news of Sir Denham being in the towers to became public. 

“We need all the servants present and we must act immediately while we have the advantage” urgently spoke Neil. 

Fredrick had already sent John’s letter to his brother and was expecting him to appear. The Prince Regent walking in with the open letter in his hand. 

“My best men are on the job….. we will get this vile bastard” the Prince Regent hurriedly seating himself on an empty chair. John had requested complete background checks of the staff suspected of being involved. They needed to find links to Sir Denham… 

“I have drafted letters legalising the interviews and there will be a man on hand to validate the witness statements. I have made arranged for all evidence to be delivered to the attorney general who will personally oversee the case.” Fredrick thanking his brother for his swift action. 

The three men walking back to the morning room to inform everyone of the events which had occurred in Willingdon. The room went silent as the news was absorbed. Fredrick taking hold of Mary who was grateful their children had been in London. She was also thinking about Grace, Charlotte and Esther who would be suffering. Sophia and Jennifer were angry and asked what they could do to help. Fredrick smiling as their father had already anticipated their reactions. 

John had written a number of letters which also included his daughters Sophia and Jennifer. John needed his daughters acute observational and interview skills. Esther had given written permission for the women to go through her household correspondence and accounts. 

There were three teams of interrogators and only had a short amount of time to uncover the scope of the betrayal. 

“Stay in the background and trust us. Fredrick will be needing you to help in documenting the various interviews” Neil speaking with Nathaniel and William. 

It didn’t take them long to observe the combined intelligence of Neil, Sophia, Jennifer, Benjamin and Robert as they work through the interrogation plan. All servants had been placed in various groupings and the order of interviews was determined.

“Wests and I will interview List A, Benjamin and Jennifer will take care of list B, Robert and Sophia list C. From the information gathered we need to target the following servants” Neil spoke while everyone focused on the mind map John had created outlining the various connections and information that needs to be collected. Everyone agreeing on their course of action and travelled to the Babbington’s home. 

Nathaniel pulling aside William…

“You are marrying a Heywood/Willingdon woman… they are intelligent and independent....value and celebrate their strengths” William nodding. He was given a pile of blank paper and instructed by Fredrick to document all interviews.

They arrived at the Babbington home and all servants were present. Neil, Benjamin and Robert used their size and strength to successfully herd all staff. They even caught some servants who had attempted to escape. They executed all interviews with efficiency and collected testimonies which would ensure the conviction of Sir Denham. They also were able to determine the loyal staff and those who would need to be dismissed or arrested. 

The housekeeper had been identified as a key player but they needed to determine her motives. She had been the main person who employed staff and over the last couple of years had implanted staff who had conspired against the Babbington’s. The nanny had spoken about a housekeeper who had known Edward as a child. The Prince Regent's men had been successful in discovering the housekeeper and head butler had worked for Edward Denham’s father. 

Sophia and Jennifer together interviewed this lady. Benjamin and Roberts were standing behind the woman. William and Nathaniel both taking notes as this was a critical interview. 

“Mrs Smith… you need to tell us all your dealings with Sir Edward Denham” Sophia spoke her eyes never leaving the face of the older woman. 

“I have always been loyal to the Earl and his wife” the stubborn woman stated

“From your employment paperwork you have only worked for Lord and Lady Babbington for two years. Who was your last employer?” Jennifer asked 

“Lord and Lady Westings” she answered hesitantly. Sophia spotting a weakness narrowed her eyes. 

“Hmm… we know a Lord and Lady Westings… we have also met their housekeeper who has been in their employment for 20 years. Are you sure?” Sophia asked with a warning tone.

“Ahhh… Lord and Lady Eastings” the lady grasping to think of a name they wouldn’t know

“Lord and Lady Eastings?” Jennifer looking the woman directly in the eye and waited. 

“Yes…” Mrs Smith spoke softly.. 

“Our sister is the Viscountess of Eastings and we are closely associated with the Earl and Countess of Eastings. We have visited their home and know the housekeeper” Sophia commented.

“Do you want to try again or confess… this is your last chance” Jennifer continued without giving the lady time to think about her response. 

“I have always been a loyal staff member” 

“Very well…” Jennifer turning her attention to Benjamin who walked over to the woman who turned white.

“Why should you be concerned Mrs Smith unless you have participated in a crime?” commented Sophia. 

Benjamin giving the lady a menacing smile before walking passed her to leave the room. Robert moving to stand behind the woman and placed his hand on her shoulder. William who had been watching the interaction would have spilt his life story if he had been placed under so much pressure. His admiration for the Willingdon’s continued to rise and he was extremely proud of his Sophia. 

“Last chance…. Mrs Smith” Sophia spoke. 

“My husband and I couldn’t have children. We raised him and treated him like a son. He was so upset when his step-sister married… he told us that Lord Babbington was a rouge. He asked us to take up positions and keep an eye on Lady Babbington. We had not worked for years and he produced false references that helped us gain employment. We were so grateful for the work and we owed him so much” suddenly cried Mrs Smith. 

“Did you allow Sir Edward entry into the Babbington home?” asked Jennifer

“Yes… he would come for dinner sometimes…”

“Was he ever allowed to walk throughout the house alone?” quizzed Sophia.

“Yes..” 

“Did you send him messages to inform him of the movements of the household?... particularly when Lord Babbington was away?” asked Jennifer

“Yes..”

“Have you been skimming off money from housekeeping account and giving the money to Sir Denham? Sophia had discovered a number of strange items in the accounts. Charlotte had taught Sophia how to audit accounts and how money could easily be hidden. Sophia was fishing with this question and smiled when the woman paled. Charlotte always said it was the housekeeper or butler and she had been proven correct again. 

Fredrick gathering everyone together and announced they had been successful in gaining all required information…. Sir Denham and those involved would face the full force of the law. Neil finally relieved his tasks had been completed and he was now looking forward to going home.

“Well done, my love” Nathaniel kissing his wife and securing her in an embrace.

“Sophia… you are an astounding woman!!” William gathering her in his arms and kissed her forehead. 

The group thankfully travelling back to the palace and were anxious to hear what had happened to Henry, Charles and Sidney.


	233. This man is not worth our time.. he preys on women and children

The three fathers’ walked with determination towards the carriage. Henry suddenly becoming aware that they were being followed. He turned and saw three of his men approaching him. 

“We are coming with you!” Carter firmly stated. 

“Who sent you?” asked Henry

“Uncle John asked us to come. You are not the only one who wants justice. Family looks after family” Carter commented. 

John Carter was a nephew of John Willingdon. His mother was a younger sister who had died tragically when John had been a small boy. His father had abandoned him and he had been lucky when the Heywood’s took him in. He had been raised alongside his cousins and now worked with his cousin James on the Crowe Estate. 

“I am glad you have come. Thank you for making sure Edward was safely brought to the towers” Henry placing his hand on John’s shoulder. 

“You are not looking well, Henry. I need to take a look before we can continue” John Carter spoke. The wound needed redressing and the bruises were on full display. John knew instantly it was from a fight. From the guilty look on Sidney’s face it didn’t take John long to work out what happened. 

“You better practise your poker face if you are trying to protect your friend.” commented John quietly as he wrapped Henry’s torso. Henry was given some more pain medication before John allowed Henry to move. Henry was assisted into the carriage and was told by Carter they would be accompanying them to the prison. 

“You certainly have loyal men” Sidney commented. Henry nodded and was thankful he had family that protected each other. For a man who considered himself not to have any was now surrounded by them. The men who had come with Neil were all kinsman of the Willingdon family. John was making sure family was protecting family. Henry pulling out the letter John had written and read a particular section of the letter. 

'I know you are upset with this news and I need to remind you to control your emotions. You know bad decisions are made when we let our anger control us. Think about our training and all the words spoken. I drew upon this when I faced Denham after saving my grandchildren. Remember Edward Denham’s target was the Babbington children. You need to be a strong friend for Charles who will be struggling to maintain his control. Remind him that his family is safe and that we are doing all we can to bring justice.'

John 

Charles had become deadly silent and seemed to have gone to another place. Edward Denham had been a thorn in his side who had caused injury to his family. He wanted Edward to pay for placing his children in danger and terrorising his wife. 

“Charles… we need Edward to survive…. killing him will not fix anything” Henry commented. Charles finally looking at Henry and nodded.

“Sidney, you vowed to me you would no longer raise your fists in anger” Henry reminding his friend. Sidney nodding but his hands were in fists as he struggled to control his anger. 

The governor once again welcomed the men and directed them to the oldest part of the prison. It was a section dedicated for those who had committed crimes against children. The cell that Edward was damp and water was on the ground. He was wearing old prison clothes and his head had been shaved. 

“Sir Denham… you have some visitors”

Edward looking up in hope that someone was coming to help but he saw the three faces he had dreaded. He was thankful there was bars protecting him… he waited to see if the door was going to be opened. 

Henry, Sidney and Charles observed the changes of Edward. He was a changed man.. he had lost weight, hair and was covered in bruises. John making the deliberate point of showing the injuries inflicted by Charlotte and Esther. Prisoners in the other cells laughing loudly calling Edward a sissy who was beaten by a woman. There were also threats made as they knew this man preyed on children… even criminals had morals. 

Edward sweating as the governor opened the door and waited to be dragged from his cell. He had witnessed the brutality of Sidney Parker and waited. The moment didn’t come… Charles stepped in and looked around the cell.

“Edward… I can see you have been rewarded for your crimes. You are a bastard who threatened my family. Esther married me and you should have let her go but instead your behaviour has led you here” Charles having realised Edward was already being punished. His family was safe and Edward was no longer going to be a problem for the Babbington’s. Without having to raise his fist he walked out of the cell feeling free. 

Sidney and Henry walked into the cell to take a long look at Edward. Sidney’s hands had formed fists as he thought about his son. 

Henry grabbing one and spoke…

“This man is not worth our time.. he preys on women and children” Sidney nodding as he calmed himself. Henry was proud of his friend who had showed control even though he wanted to inflict pain. 

Edward had been expecting to be beaten by the men instead they had spoken their peace and left him alone. He blew out a relieved breath but it was short lived. A number of prisoners had been let out and inflicted their own justice on this child abuser. He was beaten and left on the floor of his cell. 

Sidney, Charles and Sidney were quiet on the carriage ride. In the end they were thankful their children were safe and that they would never been bothered by Edward Denham again.


	234. Our Father has a strong sense of justice

“Benjamin… Robert!!!” exclaimed Henry who spied the men in the morning room. He raced to greet them and laughed in anticipation. Benjamin picking up Henry and throwing him towards Robert who caught him. It was a well-practised activity and the room was filled with the laughter of Henry as he flew in the air between the twins. 

“Have you been a good boy for your parents?” asked Robert seriously and smiled when Henry nodded. Henry placing his arms around this large man.

“I have missed home… has someone been riding ‘Snow’?” Henry asked anxiously 

“James has been riding him every day but I know he misses you” Robert spoke gently. The Greggory twins were fearsome in their appearance but were gentle souls. Little James also rushed over and was picked up by Benjamin.

“Benjamin, how is Lily?” James placing his arms around Benjamin’s neck and looked him directly in the eyes. Mary looking at Fredrick when she heard her son’s question. 

James was a quiet boy who often needed reassurance. Mary often wondered if it has been the result of Tom’s behaviour. James had been born in the worst period of their marriage and height of Tom’s Sanditon obsession. Benjamin had been one of the few men James had gravitated towards. Mary suspected James felt safe and Benjamin always had time for the little boy. 

“She was playing with the other dogs when I visited John C and Jane. You will be seeing her soon so let’s see if we could have some fun now” Benjamin placing the boy on his shoulders and the laughter of James was heard as the two raced down the hallway. Benjamin didn’t care if he was in a palace, he wanted to ensure James was happy. 

Emma and Jenny had arrived earlier and having received their embraces were happily resting against Sophia or Jennifer. At different times sharing their thoughts about what they were reading. William’s eyes expanding when he saw the titles… he had struggled to finish these titles as an adult. Sophia caught his attention and smiled. He was counting down the days until they were married, and it was already too long. 

“William.. have you any comments about the book Jenny is reading” Sophia asked and leaned against him which encouraged William to place his arm around her. 

“Jenny, I confess I have only read the first couple of chapters” spoke William and found the little girl place her hand on his.

“We can read the book together” gently suggested Jenny. William earning himself a loving smile from his Sophia. 

It was at the moment Charles, Henry, Sidney entered the room. Everyone observed the shattered men and were encouraged by Mary to sit down. Henry was looking the worst due to his injuries and instantly was taken care of by Jennifer and Sophia. 

“I had trouble recognising the man” spoke Charles. Henry reminding Charles the children were present in the room. 

They had to talk about what had occurred but Henry knew everyone needed time and having the children in the room provided a good distraction. Everyone hearing a peel of giggles as Benjamin and James arrived. The joyous look on the face of the little boy brought on many smiles. James happily settling with Benjamin with a book in his hand.

Henry and John started speaking about estate business and family. They were joined by Benjamin, Robert, William Piper, George Willis and Albert Wests. Carter reassuring Henry that Charlotte and the boys were well. Carter could see Henry was missing his family but knew he was not in the best condition to travel. The men had been told by John they were not to return until Henry could leave London. 

“Thank you, friends… it is comforting that you have come to help” Henry commented and each man nodded. 

William had been watching this group and their close interactions. His Aunt had told him the Willingdon’s were a close family and had witnessed this today. They had welcomed him and today he felt he had made his contribution. 

“Sophia… could you remind me how you are related to these gentlemen?” William asked out of interest. Sidney and Charles were seated near them and listened to the conversation.

“They are all my cousins” Sophia smiled while looking over at the men who were currently speaking with Henry.

“I hope that are able to find out who hurt Henry” Jennifer adding her own voice to the conversation

“Henry told you it was an accident, and you must trust his word” Nathaniel spoke to his wife and sister-in-law. 

The Greggory twins were not related to the Willingdon’s and Charles commented about this to the ladies. Sophia explaining that Benjamin and Roberts were sons of their Aunt Annabella. She had fallen in love with a gentleman who had promised her the world but never intended to marry her. She returned home in disgrace expecting twins. Mrs Greggory and her husband had offered to adopt the children. 

"We have always known they were our cousins and it is main reason the Greggory family is important to our family." Jennifer shared 

“Our Aunt finally married a kind man who loves her. Whenever Aunt Annabella visits, she spends time with the boys who know she is their birth mother. We are thankful we were never denied our cousins. They are our oldest and have always been there for us” Jennifer shared. Benjamin had looked up from his conversation and gave her a wink. 

“Did your Aunt ever tell you who their father was?” Charles asked

“Yes… he is the current Duke of Southland” answered Sophia. It had only been a name until she had met the man the other evening. She also understood why her father had been determined to win an estate from the Duke. In fact, the man had asked to play another game to win back his estate but lost another estate in the process. 

“Is that why your father was so intent on playing against the Duke of Southland?” asked Nathaniel who had witnessed the strategic card game John and Henry had played. John Willingdon had been intent on winning that night. 

“Yes, Henry had discovered the man owed many debts and was a gambler. They were successful and the boys now have an estate each. My father has a strong sense of justice and wanted the boys to have some inheritance” Sophia looked over at Henry with Benjamin and Robert. 

Sidney spent the evening watching the interactions of the Willingdon/Crowe family particularly with the Greggory twins. His thoughts going to the child Eliza was carrying. 

What were they going to do?


	235. Promise me… please look after Charles and Sidney

The Prince Regent was able to provide sleeping accommodation for the new Willingdon family members. The men had protested but the Prince would not listen. He had been saved multiple times by these men when he had visited Willindgon. Carter electing to stay with Henry as he wanted to keep an eye on him. Before he had left Willingdon Charlotte had pulled him aside…

“John… please can you make sure Henry is well… he will need support and with the knowledge of what happened to us he may be tempted” Charlotte spoke. It was one of the main reasons John had asked the men to stay in London until Henry returned. John was worried about the volatile nature of Sidney and that Henry would put his body on the line for this friend. 

“Don’t lie to me… did Sidney do this to you?” frowned John as he removed the bandages and surveyed the damage. 

“It was an accident… we discovered some devastating information concerning his brother and wife… it was me or a London fight club” breathed out Henry in pain. 

“You are always looking after everyone else and now I am going to ensure you are taken care of. You need to be well so you can go home.” commented a frustrated John. 

John was worried about Henry’s injuries and knew infections was common. John asking for the doctor once Sidney and Charles had retired to their apartment. John calling in Benjamin and Robert who would provide support if a strong pair of hands were needed. Everyone was relieved when it only needed cleaning and redressing. Grace had packed natural pain relief herbs which gave instant relief and Henry no longer needed the opiate medication. 

“Promise me… please look after Charles and Sidney… they are facing great challenges and they need watching” pleaded Henry before succumbing to sleep. Sophia had just snuck in and sat on the other side of the boys and watched him. All praying he would not get an infection or fever. The fever Henry had after his head injury nearly killed him and no one wanted to contemplate that thought.

“Fight this Henry.. think of Charlotte, the boys and the babe” Sophia speaking to Henry as she placed a cold compress on his head. 

John leaving Benjamin and Robert with Sophia. He gathered his cousins William, George and Albert and they headed towards Charles and Sidney’s apartment. They were not sure what to expect but found the two men deep in their cups and already on their way to being blind drunk. John was thankful he was dealing with this and not Henry. 

“Gentlemen… would you like to join us?” cried Charles as he poured himself another drink. 

“How much have you already had Babbington?” asked John. He had a pretty good idea but wanted to measure the man’s awareness. 

“This is my 10th drink, and I will continue until I can no longer remember today” exclaimed Charles. John asking one of the servants to bring coffee and some bread. Charles was going to need to make some important decisions and not be clouded by a hangover.

“Do you know the bastard had taken my boy out alone…” Charles taking another drink 

“Don’t get me started my bastard brother impregnated my wife” snarled Sidney as he drank straight from the bottle. Carter could see there were 4 empty bottles on the table beside Sidney. 

“I could have lost my Esther, James and Charlotte” Charles falling into a chair and started to sob. 

“I want to kill my brother for everything he had subjected me too” Sidney getting up and started moving towards the door.

John directing George to take care of Charles while he moved to stand between Sidney and the door. William and Albert were standing outside the door. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea Parker” warned John. 

“Move” growled Sidney

“Violence will not solve the pain you are feeling. If you want to try…. then leave?” challenged John. John had seen too many men lose control by drinking and he felt sorry for these men. They were only doing what they had been taught by their fathers. Sidney was the most dangerous as he could lose control and knew how to fight. 

Sidney still had the bottle in his hand and took another drink while he sized up John, Albert and William. In his drunken state he thought he could take on these three mountainous men. He dropped the bottle and before he knew anything he was held in a firm grip by John. Sidney struggled but the strength of John won over. 

“Are you going to settle down or I am going to have to lock you in a room?” John giving Sidney a choice. 

“I will settle down” commented Sidney. John placing him in a chair while William stood behind the chair with his hand on Sidney’s shoulder. John removing all alcohol from the room while George poured a cup of coffee for each man. 

“You need to drink coffee and eat this bread. How are you any help if you are unconscious? Henry is injured and all he could think about is you two… you are lucky you have such a compassionate friend” George speaking for the first time. 

Charles and Sidney hanging their heads as they thought about their friend. 

“We know you both are facing difficult matters and you have a right to be angry BUT you need to take control and deal with it!” Albert added. 

The Willingdon men listened to the troubles of the two gentlemen. John directing the conversation while the others ensured the gentlemen were supplied with coffee and bread. Sidney and Charles falling asleep and were carried to their beds. John stationing Albert and George at the door of their apartment to ensure they remained inside. 

Finally, John returned to find Sophia, Benjamin and Robert holding a bedside vigil. Henry was sleeping peacefully, and the wound had remained clean. Benjamin comforting Sophia as she shed tears of worry. 

“He is a strong man" John reassured Sophia who nodded while blowing her nose. 

Henry waking up in the morning and felt he had gone back in time as there were multiple people watching him. The wound was not infected and he hadn't suffered from a fever. Once Sophia had left the room John checked the wound and rewrapped it. Henry was determined to get up and help his friends. 

John commenting to his cousins….

“Babbington and Parker are lucky Henry is their friend… remember we are here to support Henry and therefore we need to help his friends”


	236. Relationships

In Willingdon…

George had spent a couple of hours watching over his daughter while James had been working with the horses and Susan was resting. Christina was better and George hoped it was because he was back. Susan was also very clever in getting Christina to eat and Christina positively responded from the love Susan lavished upon her. 

James had returned from his duties so he could spent time with his wife and babe. George deciding to seek the company of John. The two men were connected though marriage and their common interests. He had passed Grace heading towards Christina’s room and she suggested he try the nursery. George walking quietly into the room and found his friend asleep on the large lounge holding little John and Fredrick with James and William snuggled on either side of him. Little Charlotte stirred George picking up the little girl and settled her in his arms. He sat in a comfortable chair and found himself drifting off to sleep. Grace and Susan finding their sleeping husbands and smiled at each other. They left them and found a private sitting room. 

“Now Susan, you need to tell me about William and Sophia” Grace and Susan settling themselves.

“William was captivated by Sophia the moment he set eyes on her and I believe it was the same for Sophia. They just had a rocky start!” commented Susan with a smile. She spent time explaining their introduction and various interactions. 

“Hmm… I can imagine” laughed Grace. All her girls had strong opinions and wouldn’t put up with any rubbish. 

“It was like watching Victoria and Stanley again” laughed Susan. 

“What are you taking about? Victoria asked as she and Charlotte entered the room. The sisters had spent a number of hours auditing the household and investment books of the Duke and Duchess of Cumberland. The Prince Regent sending various people their way who needed assistance. Charlotte had discovered the personal advisor who oversaw the Cumberland family finances had been fleecing his pockets. The man had been amassing a small fortune over the years and would face prison for his crimes. Victoria had written a detailed report for the Duke with the required evidence. 

“By your faces you must have found your man?”

“Yes… the Cumberland’s have lost over $30 000” commented Charlotte

“I wish people learn how to monitor and manage their own finances, so they are not taken advantage of by their staff” a cross Victoria commented. 

“Alexandra informed me your steward trembles every time he has to submit his accounts” reflected Susan. 

“Yes, he was caught once with incorrect figures and has been warned… they send a copy of our accounts and I have been checking them while we stay here.” commented a fiery Victoria. 

“Jennifer and Sophia will be able to assess the financial issues for Charles and Esther. Esther had spoken to me a number of times about missing money” spoke Charlotte. She knew her sisters would do an excellent job for the family. 

The conversation turning back the Sophia and William. Victoria asking again why Stanley’s name had been mentioned. After hearing their explanation Victoria commented...

“We all know rouges need strong women to reform them” Stanley had balanced the serious Victoria. His bright and passionate outlook complimenting her own serious personality. He always made her feel valued and safe…. Not to mention laugh. 

“Where is your reformed rouge?” Charlotte teased Victoria.

“He is currently with John C assessing an estate which is for sale due to bankruptcy.” commented Victoria while rubbing her larger stomach. She always did that when she thought about her Stanley. 

Charlotte was also thinking about her own reformed rouge. She and the boys were missing him. Charlotte hoped their business in London would be completed soon and Henry would be able to return home. Charlotte was happy her cousins were in London and would support him. 

In London…

Henry surveyed the sleeping Charles and Sidney. He could smell the alcohol as it seemed to be oozing from their skin not to mention their breath. The smell of vomit was present, and he knew they would need a bath. It used to be a normal smell for Henry but now it turned his stomach. Fredrick required Charles in his office in one hour’s time. Henry had been updated on the events that had occurred and Charles had decisions to make concerning his household. 

“That was my life before I ended up in Willingdon. I don’t remember much of my 20’s….It is a miracle I survived!” shared Henry with John. 

“Well cousin.. it was divine intervention and it helped living in a household of determined women” laughed John who had helped in Henry’s recovery. 

They decided the shock method would be the most effective. Baths were prepared and the men were thrown in the water. They were scrubbed from head to toe and dressed in fresh clothes. A hot English breakfast was prepared with more black coffee. Henry was getting his appetite back and piled his plate full of food. The Willingdon men doing the same while Charles and Sidney struggled with the small amount of food on their plates. 

“Eat up friends, you should know you have to eat to soak up all that alcohol you drank last night. You were only left alone for one hour… were you having a drinking competition?” Henry asked while the Willingdon men crossed their arms. 

Finally, they walked together to Mary and Fredrick’s apartment. Everyone had arrived and Fredrick started the meeting. He detailed the activities they performed on behalf of the Babington’s finally presenting Charles with a list of staff who needed to be dismiss and those who were loyal to his family. Jennifer and Sophia explaining in detail how a significant amount of money was given to Edward. Staff were arrested the previous day and were now in prison. Today Charles needed to dismiss staff and gain control over his household. Fredrick and Neil were going to assist Charles in the process. 

Henry and John were going to support Sidney as he had to sign the final paperwork for Sanditon. Since Tom had been in prison everything had been sold except for two properties and trust fund for William. The money Henry and Charlotte had investing for Sidney was growing steadily. The visit to the solicitor would assist Sidney, Diana and Arthur move forward. Sidney couldn’t understand why Dianna and Arthur wanted to remain in Sanditon.

“You know your brother and sister live in their own worlds” Henry commented. 

“I was disappointed they didn’t want to come with me to see Tom… my family has always been difficult” shared Sidney. His siblings were always demanding his time, energy and money. Even when he lived in Antigua, they asked things of him. Living in Willingdon he had lived amongst a functional family. Thankfully his boy would grow up in that family environment.

“I have been thinking about the child.. what should I do?”

“I think we should find a family who need a child to love… you shouldn’t have to bare this burden. Your brother placed too many responsibilities on you and this is not going to be one” Henry suggested and John agreed.

“But John helped Benjamin and Robert?” Sidney was thinking deeply…' how could he be a better man?'

“Yes, BUT this is a much more complicated matter.. every time you see the child it will take you back to this dark period.” Henry spoke firmly. He didn't want his friend to go backwards.

Sidney was thinking about what Henry was suggesting….

“Maybe we could set up a trust fund for the child so they could at lest have a chance when they come of age?” 

Henry and John nodding in agreement with this solution. 

The three men entering the solicitors and Sidney signed numerous papers dissolving Parker ownership of many properties. The Parker house and trust fund was placed in the name of William Parker while the Parker house in Sanditon would be owned by Dianna and Arthur. Sidney was left with nothing and it was want he wanted. 

The shackles of Sanditon were finally taken off Sidney and he was free. He could now focus on his new business and build a future for him and his son.

"I am proud of you Sidney... this is a new beginning!" exclaimed Henry


	237. I can’t keep doing this

Henry knew that many matters still weighed on the mind of his friend. At least he was free from Sanditon!

His friend was a proud man and the failure of it would still affect him. Multiple investors had lost money and the Parker name would be discussed in a negative light amongst the ton. 

It was one of the main reasons the Crowes and Babbington’s had decided to invest together in this new trading company. Henry and Charles presence in London with Sidney was designed to separate his reputation from his brother Tom. The various dinner and engagements they were attending gave them opportunities to introduce Sidney to the higher circles. They were providing the protection that Fredrick was for Mary and the children. The ton would only be able to speak about Eliza or Tom. 

The once unreadable Sidney Parker was an open book for all to see. Henry’s heart broke for his friend who was still going to have to live through the trial and the various reciprocations of the past. Henry wished they could wipe it all away but it was not possible. He himself knew the past couldn’t be taken away. 

“Sidney… you must always tell us how you are feeling. You need to find ways to deal with your anger and anxieties” Henry spoke from experience. 

“Yes.. I know… I have not been handling the last couple of days… I injured you… my oldest friend who has always been there for me” Sidney finally spoke and raising his head from his hands. 

“Hmmm… you are never to use Henry as a human punching bag again. If you do you will be answering to more than just me!” warned John. Henry placing a hand on his cousin’s shoulder.

“John” Henry spoke

“Sidney needs to know the impact his anger has on others. You are important to our family and Uncle John has always told us we are only to use our strength to protect” John spoke, and Henry could feel John’s tension.

“Cousin… I decided to allow it to happen… please don’t hold anything against Sidney” pleaded Henry as he could see the anxiety and shame flood onto his friend’s face. Henry didn’t want this to be another burden placed on his friend but maybe this would stop him. John looking at Sidney as he had restrained this man who had gotten into a rage after drinking. 

Sidney had always known alcohol heightened his anger and used his fist more than his words. He had never been like this in his youth and had only started after Eliza. He had used drinking to help him forget but instead it brought out all his hurts. 

‘I can’t keep doing this… I need to change’ Sidney finally reaching this point in his life where he accepted, he needed to truly change. 

Henry was watching his friend closely and sensed a change in Sidney’s demeanour. 

“Sometimes we need to get to the lowest point. My friend it is not late. I am the perfect example of this… you know my life before I changed. You have to change first for yourself as this will provide the internal motivation.” Henry had moved so he was sitting next to his friend. He wanted Sidney to know he was not alone and that he would be the friend or brother Sidney needed.

Sidney finally verbalising his inter thoughts and acknowledged his problem with alcohol. Henry suggesting, he give it up and find other ways to work through his issues. John nodding in agreement. Henry could see the fear in Sidney’s face but didn’t hold back. Henry turning to John both knowing they were going to have to be vigilant. 

They returned to Henry’s apartment and encouraged Sidney to sleep. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. George staying with Sidney while Henry and John visited Mary. They wanted to check on Mary as Fredrick would still be helping Charles. 

“Henry… John!!” cried Henry and James. The boys receiving their hugs before they happily went back to eating their lunch. The little girls had been taken on an excursion with Sophia, William, Alice, Albert, Benjamin and Robert. They were attending an afternoon tea event being held by the Duke and Duchess of Eastborne. The little girls were wearing new dresses given to them by Fredrick. Benjamin and Robert didn’t want to attend but only went for Sophia. They had visited the home of George and Susan finding clothing that perfectly fit them. Sophia asking William to introduce her handsome cousins around and was given warning stares. 

Henry and John taking their places around the table and were served lunch. Jennifer asking for her mother’s pain relief tea for Henry and Alice’s tea for herself. Nathaniel leaning down to check on Jennifer and was reassured when she placed her hand within his. Her eyes reminding him she was not a delicate piece of china and was a strong woman. 

“How are you Henry?” asked Jennifer while observing him closely. Henry smiling and reassured her he was feeling better. He knew she was trying to take the attention from herself and he indulged Jennifer's need.

“Missing Charlotte” his eyes showing his longing for his wife. He was missing Charlotte and she was always in the forefront of his mind. His body was aching for her and he needed her in his arms. 

“You will be home soon, and she is safe” Nathaniel giving his brother-in-law a sympathetic look as he placed his arm around his wife. 

Nathaniel suggested horse riding as little Henry had been denied due to the events of the previous day. The little boy jumping up from his seat and rushed to his room to get changed. The adults laughing at his reaction and it instantly lightened the room. 

“Come James… your Uncle is going to take you riding!” James squealing with delight as he walked with Jennifer to the children’s room. 

In the end everyone went together to the indoor horse centre to watch the men ride. Jennifer and Mary sitting on the side-lines. Mary laughing with delight as she watched James ride around the area with his Uncle Nathaniel. The little boy’s eyes were shining as he helped hold the reigns. Henry had not elected to ride so he gave Henry a riding lesson. He had attached a long rope to the small horse and as they circled he gave instructions which would help improve Henry's riding technique. 

“You have improved Henry… we only have the rope on as this is not your horse” Henry encouraging the boy as he continued to ride around him. Henry commenting that James would be proud of his riding skills. 

Sidney had woken and George took him to where everyone was located. Sidney electing to sit next to Mary while George without any hesitation headed amongst the action. He instantly launched himself onto a horse and challenged William and John to a race. Mary could see Sidney wanted to go out, but something was holding him back… ‘fear of being rejected’ Mary could see it on his face. 

“Sidney… how are you?” Mary asked while placing her hand on his arm. 

“Struggling but hope to be better” quietly spoke Sidney so Mary could only hear him

“Good… now stop being an outlier! Go… spent time with your friends and nephews… even Henry who is injured is helping” Mary giving Sidney a nudge. He nodded and walked over and stood with Henry in the middle of the arena. 

“Sidney is a conundrum… difficult to understand” Mary sharing this with Jennifer. They watched Henry encourage Sidney to take the rope and guide his nephew. 

Henry was encouraging his friend to interact with his nephew, and it was evident Henry was happy to see his Uncle. Sidney finally smiling as he watched his nephew ride around them. 

Henry knew his friend was was going to be facing many challenges, but he was going to be there for him.


	238. Our knights in shining armour

Lady Jenny and Lady Emma Canterbury felt grown up in their new dresses as they were being taken to their Aunt Alexandra and Uncle Kenneth’s home in one of their own Uncle’s carriages. The Prince Regent wouldn’t allow them to go in anything else. Jenny was excited about visiting the Eastbourne’s library and borrowing some books. Emma was excited about meeting other children as she had been missing her friends in Willingdon. They spent the entire carriage ride talking about their expectations for the party while Sophia and Alice listened patiently. 

Emma and Jenny looking out the windows of the carriage watching William, Albert, Benjamin and Robert riding their horses. Emma telling Alice she felt like a princess with the four men guarding their carriage. Sophia and Alice agreeing with her as they felt the same. Sophia and Alice’s eyes focused on the man that had captured their heart. Benjamin and Robert riding on their war horses commanded authority.

They were welcomed by Alexandra and Kenneth. Kenneth taking charge of the men while Alexandra directed the women to her daughters. The little girls were taken personally by their Aunt Alexandra to spend time with the other children. Sophia giving each girl a reassuring embrace before they left. Sophia promising, she could come and check on them during the afternoon. Jenny and Emma holding their heads high as they were led out of the room but not before Jenny asked if she could visit the library.

Elizabeth and Georgina were very happy to see Sophia as they had found the women already attending tedious. Elizabeth giving the ladies a rundown of all the guests and making the ladies laugh at her observations. 

“Sophia! You are the talk of the ton by snagging one of the most prized bachelors in London” Georgina congratulating Sophia who blushed at her comments. 

“He certainly is besotted with you Sophia!” observed Elizabeth. 

“Thank you… I should hope so!” Sophia biting back… Stanley had reminded her that his sisters liked to stir. Elizabeth and Georgina laughing at her comeback the women enjoying socialising with one another. 

Sophia observing William who was speaking with other guests but kept glancing in her direction. He was working out how he could finish the conversation and quickly migrate to be by Sophia’s side. He was having difficulty concentrating as he was distracted by Sophia in an alluring gown which enhanced her beauty. He had nearly succeeded in his quest when he was suddenly slapped on the back by his friends Angus and Cross. These men normally didn’t attend such events but had heard rumours that their allusive friend was to be present with his beautiful fiancé. 

“Worcester! Glad to see you are still alive… missed seeing you at the club” Cross teased but was surprised that William didn’t laugh back. William knew exactly what his friends were referring too, and he was not going to indulge them in their gutter talk. 

“Cross, Angus… this is not your usual event?” William noticing Cross looking in the direction of Sophia. 

“Seems to be the ones you now attend! Still going through with the marriage?” Cross spoke with an undertone. William in no uncertain terms affirmed his engagement and gave his friends the date of his nuptials. 

“3 weeks man? Did you knock her up and her family are demanding you protect her honour?” Angus spoke drily. He was surprised when William hauled him into another room and was being pushed against the wall. 

“You will never speak about my future wife in that manner. Do you understand?” harshly spoke William with fiery eyes. Angus who had never seen his friend so protective nodded and was finally let down. 

William walking directly to join Sophia and never left her side for the entire event. Sophia could tell he was upset and placed her hand in his instantly calming William. Many people only saw the facade he put on for public display, but Sophia knew his true self. Many a person commented on the couple’s devotion for each other and also wanted to know the secret of the Heywood ladies. 

The Duchess of Wixness was present and called for Alice to join her. The two ladies had formed a close bond during Alice’s rescue. Alice would never forget this great lady who had come to her rescue and cared for her after her imprisonment. The women spending time talking about Alice and Albert’s wedding which was fast approaching. They were going to be married in Willingdon and the great lady was looking forward to visiting this place. She also was grateful for Charlotte and Henry Crowe who had helped improve her family’s finances. Many ladies endeavoured to start a conversation with the duchess but were sadly disappointed. Albert was also engaged in various conversations as news had spread, he was heading a new banking enterprise. He had many inquiries about the bank and eventually sat with Alice. Managing to charm the dear older lady who invited the pair to visit her estate once they were married. 

Kenneth was happily introducing Benjamin and Robert Greggory. Many taking notice of these men because of their handsome features, royal connections, Willingdon/Crowe/South Rosiling/Eastborune connections and recent estate acquisitions. 

“I now understand how prey feels like… I will show more respect when we go hunting next” commented Benjamin to his brother who agreed.

They were used to watching over people NOT being watched. They had spent a lifetime living with the fact their birth father had not wanted them. They were thankful they had been protected and loved by their mother’s family. They always looked forward to seeing their mother when she visited and could see her sadness every time she left them. The boys were much larger than the Heywood men and suspected they had taken after their father’s side. Annabella on her last visit had observed that they were the spitting image of their father. Their Uncle John had told them recently who their birth father was and that he had secured an estate for each of them. Both Benjamin and Robert laughing with their Uncle when they discovered he won it playing cards against their birth father. 

“I wonder if we might come across our father?” Benjamin asking his brother.

“He is a ‘Duke’ so the chances are higher since we are staying at the palace” answered Robert. Both men had spoken to their Uncle about this possibility when he had asked them to travel to London. 

Their Uncle John was one of the wisest men they knew and listened to his advice....

“Boys, you don’t need to know your father to know who you are. He didn’t want to recognise when you were born, and I would be cautious if you met him” those words of John going through the thoughts of the men today.

“We noticed you have gained the attention of Lady Rose and Lady Sofie of Bluebell” commented Georgina. Sophia slightly turning her head to view the women.

“They are twins!” observed Sophia 

“Petite, golden hair with blue eyes and wearing matching gowns” Elizabeth added

“Hmmm” Benjamin and Robert choosing to ignore these comments. They both had noticed these ladies but knew they were out of their social sphere. When people found out they were bastards all women lost interest in them. Sophia could see the pain in their eyes and told them they had worth. Benjamin and Robert giving her their rare smiles that lit up their faces. Elizabeth and Georgina noticing the Bluebell twins gasping while focusing on the men. 

“We have some work to do sister” Elizabeth speaking to Georgina. If Stanley had been present, he would have shaken his head as nothing stopped his sisters when they had decided to match make. 

There was one older man who spent the afternoon watching the Greggory twins. That man was the Duke of Southland. He was attending this event to stop his young wife’s constant complaints. His wife today was making a fool of herself as she tried interrupting various people including the Duchess of Wixness. 

He had married a young woman to increase his chances of producing an heir. She had produced two sons who looked nothing like him and suspected she had used one of the servants. As a young man he had gotten sick and probably resulted in his infertility. He had been married before and no children had been produced. His first wife dying of a broken heart and he had returned to the marriage market. His current marriage had not been particularly happy, and he had sought refuge in gambling. He had recently lost two estates to the Earl of Willingdon and the Viscount Crowe Eastings. It was at that point he had stopped playing cards and tried to improve his finances. 

When he was a young man he had meet a beautiful girl who was intelligent and would have made his happy. His father telling him marriage was a business contract and had arranged his future bride. He lived with the guilt of stringing the girl along and when he knew he couldn’t marry her he selfishly seduced her. He left her to be ruined and often wondered what had happened to her. 

For some reason when looking at these young men he was thinking about ‘Annabella’. He gained the attention of the host…

“Could you tell me about the group of young people sitting with your daughters?” Alfred Southland asked. Kenneth happily explaining the varioius young people including the Greggory twins. 

“How are the Greggory twins related to the Earl of Willingdon?” pushed Alfred

“Hmm.. from my understanding they are nephews… his sister’s children” the heritage of the boys was not a secret. In fact, Annabella had put their father’s name on their birth certificates even though he hadn’t recognised them. 

“Do you know their mother’s name?” for some reason it was important Alfred to know her name.

“I believe it was a younger sister… Annabella… a lovely lady and favourite Aunt” Kenneth had had the pleasure of meeting her when he had last visited Willingdon. Kenneth’s attention had been taken up by another guest leaving Alfred Southland to his own thoughts. He estimated the age of the men and the time he knew Annabella. 

‘I could have children… my own children’ he thought while observing these young men who looked like himself at that age. His musing was interrupted by his wife who was wanting to be introduced to one of the guests. He ground his teeth together and walked into another room. When he eventually returned the ‘Greggory twins’ had moved to another part of the house. 

Benjamin and Robert were taking a stroll as they needed a break from being watched. They also promised Sophia they would look in on Jenny and Emma. They stopped first to look in the library that Victoria constantly spoke about. They entered the room and just stood in awe at the size and the thousands of books being housed in this enormous room. 

“Victoria was right this is place is amazing!” whistled Robert as he ran his finger along a bookshelf. 

He stopped whistling as he thought he heard a child crying. He motioned to Benjamin, they followed the sounds and found Jenny and Emma hiding behind a lounge. Jenny was sobbing while Emma was trying to comfort her. The little girls looked up and both sighed in relief that someone they knew had found them. Benjamin picking up Jenny and Robert picking at Emma. Benjamin noticing that something had been spilt on Jenny’s dress. 

“Jenny what happened? why are you hiding?” Benjamin speaking softly as Jenny was sobbing into his shoulder. 

“There were some mean boys who told us that our mama is a whore and that we are nothing” Emma speaking for her sister. Emma was younger and didn’t know but Jenny knew the meaning. 

“Your dress Jenny?” Benjamin asking. He and his brother had been subjected to bullying.

“The boy threw his drink at me saying I am dirty like my mother. We ran out of the room and I knew we could hide in the library” Jenny finally able to tell them what had happened. Jenny begging not to go back and was relieved when Robert and Benjamin shook their heads. 

The men carrying the girls back into main part of the house to find the others. Their faces looked stormy and no one dared question them. They settled themselves with the girls and spoke quietly to Sophia who instantly went to speak with Alexandra. Jenny and Emma both felt safe with the large men who were protecting them from the mean boys. 

“Do you know the names of these boys?” William asked. Jenny had rested her head against Benjamin’s chest and shook her head. Emma was doing the same with Robert. 

Alexandra had arrived observing the pale faces of the girls and the ruined dress of Jenny’s. She knew who were the culprits….. there were only two boys and they were the sons of the Duke and Duchess of Southland. 

William pointing out the couple who were given murderous stares by the twins. Benjamin and Robert finally casting eyes on their father who had raised sons who were bullies. They had no wish to cause a scene and focused on making the little girls smile again. Succeeding finally with Jenny and Emma gigging at the funny faces they were making. Jenny forgetting about her dress started enjoying herself again. 

The admiration for the Greggory twins increased amongst the female population as they watched these mountainous men be so gentle with children. The Greggory boys rolling their eyes when told but all they cared about was that Jenny and Emma were safe. 

“Thank you, Benjamin… Thank you, Robert” Jenny and Emma spoke in unison. They truly felt like princesses as these men had been their knights in shining armour.


	239. No one disrespects our girls

Jenny and Emma had fallen asleep in the carriage on the way home. Benjamin and Robert carrying them into the house. Mary and Jennifer had just returned from watching everyone ride horses when they saw the sleeping girls. Mary noticing the ruined dress …. Jenny was always careful with her clothes and this was a special dress. 

“Mary, the girls were harassed by two boys at the Eastbourne’s” Sophia spoke while they followed behind them.

“Jenny’s dress?”Mary asked

“One of the boys did that” answered Benjamin. 

As Sophia and Jennifer helped the girls change and settled them while Benjamin explained what had occurred. Mary’s hands going into fists as she thought about the words her girls heard. Jenny had woken and Mary placed her hands on her face.

“Your papa will not be happy his girls have been treated badly” Mary spoke and was pleased to see Jenny smile 

“My dress?” a worried Jenny spoke

“I image he will want to buy you a new one or even more” she kissed each girl. She also checked on the boys who were being looked after by their nanny. While the boys were having an afternoon of fun the girls were being tormented. 

Mary moving to the other bed to see Emma. Emma telling her mother she had tried to help Jenny.

“You are a brave girl… Papa and I are proud of you” Mary trying to hold the tears from falling but her voice was wobbling.

“I told those horrible boys that my Papa and Uncle could send them to the towers!” spoke Emma proudly. Benjamin and Robert smirking at that statement. Mary knowing Emma would be alright encouraged her to sleep. Mary asking for time alone with her girls and to direct Fredrick to her location when he arrived. 

All the boys arriving from their activity didn’t need to ask if there was anything wrong. The angry twins put everyone on edge. Benjamin and Robert were thinking of the times their mother had been called a whore and knew how the girls were feeling. Everyone was watching the men as they had gone very quiet and wouldn’t answer any questions. Sophia telling the men what had happened to Jenny and Emma... the men's faces taking on similar angry looks. Sidney and Nathaniel both Uncles of the girls needed to be calmed. 

Benjamin and Robert were ropable. Sophia knowing it was more than just the girls but also seeing their birth father for the first time. 

They needed something to focus their minds….. 

“I think we need to go to the gun room!” spoke Sophia. William nearly falling off the arm of the chair he was perched on.

“Sophia…” he stopped when he saw the determined look on her face. 

Everyone nodding and were taken to a large room that stored all of the palace guns. Everyone picking a gun starting the process of dismantling, cleaning, reassembling and testing the mechanisms. They didn’t speak and everyone worked their way through a series of guns. 

“When the boys get upset they have trouble communicating… this is a way to help them process what happened today… maybe this might help you?” Henry explaining the purpose of the exercise to Sidney. 

The speed and efficiency of the group nearly had the entire gun collection serviced. Jennifer commenting that the people who normally look after these guns needed training. She had found some weapons poorly serviced and would have cause injury. She passed one to her husband who grunted and spent the majority of his time fixing the problem. Nathaniel had been rattled and needed time to process what had happened to the girls. 

“I think we should do some shooting tomorrow?” Jennifer’s suggestion was met with grunts from a number of the men. 

Guns were selected and prepared for shooting in the morning. Everyone leaving with clearer minds. Benjamin and Robert embracing Sophia and thanked her for her help. The boys were feeling better and in control of their emotions. 

Charles had been thankful for the support of Fredrick and Neil. Together they interviewed every servant. Charles rewarded those who had been loyal and dismissed those who had betrayed his family. There had been more loyal than disloyal which relieved Charles. He knew his family was safe and it was now only seeing the sentencing of Edward. 

“Neil… have you ever considered working for another family?” Charles had been impressed with the man's leadership skills. Neil giving him a smile and reminded the man he was a loyal Crowe man but admitted he was also going to be working for Fredrick in Willingdon. Fredrick and Henry had some joint projects and had decided Neil would be their ideal man. 

Charles like Sidney was still suffering from his excess the other night and slumped against the carriage window. John had told Neil about their excesses the previous evening and understood what had motivated them. 

“Lord Babbington… do you think you might have a problem with drinking?” Neil boldly asked. He had witnessed the large amounts the man consumed when stressed. Charles looking at Neil and commented he would think about it. Neil seeing that he was not yet ready to acknowledge his problem and would speak with Lord Crowe about the matter. Charles thinking deeply while the two men discussed Willingdon business. 

A relieved Fredrick, Charles and Neil arrived at the palace but relief was quickly replaced with concern. Sophia going straight to Fredrick and passed on Mary’s message. He found his Mary sitting between their girls watching them sleep. 

“Mary?” concern written on his face. Mary telling him what Jenny and Emma had endured at the Eastbourne’s. Fredrick going to kiss each child and taking Mary in his arms. 

Fredrick and Mary knew that the words spoken by these children were adult words and they had heard them from adults. He promised Mary he would find out and make sure his girls were safe. Mary telling him what Emma had told the boys which made he puff up with pride. 

Jenny waking…..

“Papa…they ruined the dress you gave me… the boys called mama a whore” Jenny started to cry, and Fredrick pulled her into an embrace. 

“What those boys said are untrue Jenny… your mother is an angel” he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Mary wishing to stay with the children, but Fredrick needed answers.

Fredrick quickly moving to the drawing room…

“Benjamin, Robert, Sophia, William… I need you all in my office…now!” Fredrick spoke harshly and everyone forgave him as he was upset. Henry deciding to go with the men as he knew they needed support. 

“Tell me everything!” He spoke. Sophia deciding to speak for everyone. She was detailed in her explanation provided a list of names who have made comments about Mary and the girls. When the men were trying to distract the little girls Sophie, Elizabeth, Georgina and Alexandra had scattered throughout the event and discovered who was involved. William once again impressed with Sophia’s quick thinking and interrogation skills. 

“You will also have to thank Lady Rose and Lady Sofie of Bluebell who helped us gain information. They were concerned for the little girls and were impressed with the care shown by the gentlemen” Sophie looking at Benjamin and Robert when speaking these last words. 

Fredrick looked at the list and was not surprised as a number of these women were gossips but his main target was the Duke and Duchess of Southland. It was their children who had spoken those words. He wrote a letter to him brother and finally a letter demanding the couple visit him at the palace in the morning. 

The Duke and Duchess of Southland would feel the full force of teaching their children to be disrespectful towards his wife and children.


	240. Family Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put together the various family trees and their connections. If you have any question just ask in the comment section.

The Heywood/Willingdon Family

Parents - Grace and John Heywood/Willingdon (Earl and Countess of Willingdon)

1\. Charlotte – married Henry Crowe/Eastings (Second Cousin Lavinia Easting and her husband)

Children 

\- Lord John Crowe Eastings  
\- Lord Fredrick Crowe Eastings

2\. John Christopher (Twin of Alison) – married Lady Jane (Daughter of HRH Prince Fredrick)

\- Currently expecting first child

3\. Alison (Twin of John C) - married Edward South Rosilings (Cousin to Henry Crowe)

Currently expecting first child

4\. Victoria – married Stanley Castle Eastbourne

Currently expecting first chid

5\. James – married Christina Jacaranda (Daughter of George Jacaranda)

Currently expecting first child

6\. Jennifer- married Nathaniel Ellis (Brother of Mary Parker now Canterbury)

Currently expecting first child

7\. Sophia – engaged to William Worcester (Nephew of Lady Susan)

8\. Samuel – unmarried (Horse Rider)  
9\. Simon - unmarried (Child)  
10\. Thomas – unmarried  
11\. Alex  
12\. Lydia (Twin of Johanna)  
13\. Johanna (Twin of Lydia)

Cousins

1\. Benjamin and Robert Greggory (Children of Annabella Willingdon – adopted due to their illegitimacy)  
2\. John Carter (Child of Helen Willingdon)  
3\. Albert Wests (Child of Ofa Willingdon)  
4\. George Willis (Child of Isabella Willingdon)

The Crowe/ Eastings Family

Henry and Charlotte Crowe (The Viscount and Viscountess of Crowe Eastings)

1\. Lord John (Twin of Fredrick and heir)

2\. Lord Fredrick (Twin of John)

3\. Expecting child (Henry is hoping for a girl that looks like Charlotte) 

First Cousin - Edward South (married to Charlotte's sister Alison - The Earl and Countess of South Rosilings)

Second Cousin - Lavinia and Albert Eastings (The Earl and Countess of Eastings - Henry is heir to the Eastings title via his father)

First Cousin - Sebastian South (Lost title and is waiting to be put to death due to his crimes)

Aunt - Dowager Countess of South Rosilings (She is the mother of Edward and Sebastian. Currently in spain after being socially isolated by Susan and Lavinia) 

The Parker Family

1\. Tom Parker (Currently in prison)  
2\. Sidney Parker – married to Eliza Parker  
3\. Eliza Parker (Currently in prison)  
4\. Arthur Parker (Living in Sanditon with sister)  
5\. Diana Parker (Living in Sanditon with brother)  
6\. William Parker (Son of Sidney and Eliza Parker)  
7\. Hope Smith (Child of Eliza and Tom Parker)

The Babbington Family

Charles and Esther (Earl and Countess of Babbington)

Children

1\. Lord James

2\. Lady Charlotte

Sir Edward Denham (Step brother of Esther who is currently in jail)

The Eastbourne Family

Parents - Kenneth and Alexandra (Duke and Duchess of Eastbourne)

1\. Stanley Castle Eastbourne - married Victoria Heywood/Willingdon (Marquess and marchioness Castle Eastbourne)  
2\. Elizabeth (married The Earl of Rosea)  
3\. Georgina (married the Earl of Bethel)

The Canterbury Family

HRH Fredrick and Mary (Duke and Duchess of Canterbury)

1\. Lady Jane - married John C Willingdon (Viscount and Viscountess Heywood)  
2\. Henry  
3\. Jenny  
4\. Emma  
5\. James  
6\. Expecting child

Brother - The Prince Regent

Cousin - Alice (Duchess of Winxess) - Lady Hyacinth (Niece of Alice via her husband)

Brother - Sir Nathaniel Ellis ( Only brother of Mary and married Jennifer Willingdon)

Niece - Lady Elizabeth (Daughter of HRH Prince Arthur)

The Jacaranda Family

George and Susan (Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda)

1\. Lady Christina (married James Willingdon)

Sister - Violet

Nephew - William Worcester (Via her first marriage)... Engaged to Sophia and once married (The Earl and Countess of Worcester) 

The Greggory family

Mrs Greggory (Housekeeper for the Heywood/Willingdons) and Mr Greggory (Butler for the Heywood/Willingdons)

1\. Benjamin and Robert Greggory (adopted sons - true nephews of John Willingdon)

2\. Alec Greggory (Works for the Crowes)

3\. Sophia - married to Neil Smith (Close friends of the Heywood/Willingdon daughters)

The Smith Family

Ian Smith and his wife (Owners of the Willingdon Inn and close friend of John Willingdon)

1\. Neil Smith (Married to Sophia Greggory daughter and works for the Crowes

The Southland Family

1\. Duke of Southland (Birth father of Benjamin and Greggory)

2\. Duchess of Southland (Second wife ... also Claire decided to marry to duke over William)

3\. Son (unnamed at present)

4\. Son (unnamed at present)

The Bluebell Family Jonathan and Christine Bluebell (The Earl and Countess of Bluebell) 

1\. Lord Allen (Heir of title and rake)

2\. Lord Stephen

2\. Lady Rose (Twin of Sofie)

3\. Lady Sofie (Twin of Rose)

Others

1\. Alice Blake (Kidnapped by Tom and Eliza but now safe. She had been staying with the Heywood/Willingdon family)

2\. Albert Abraham (Engaged to Alice.. travelled from America to find Alice...he is going to head a new banking enterprise)

3\. James Stringer (Architect but still bitter over losing Charlotte) 

4\. Lord Cross (Friend of William Worcester and rake)

5\. Lord Angus(Friend of William Worcester and rake)


	241. Fathers

Later that night Fredrick retreated to the study. He couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to disturb Mary. She was looking tired and she needed to rest as she was carrying. It had taken much persuasion to encourage her to leave the children and go to bed. He had stayed with her until she had fallen asleep before going to the study to brood. 

Fredrick was not a brooder and he was not enjoying discovering this side of his personality. Jane had always been hidden in the country when she was a child and never had to face this sort of treatment. He knew that there would be rumours about himself and Mary but to hear these words from children was unacceptable. His heart broke for his little girls and as their father would do anything to protect their innocent ears. 

Henry had been walking the palace grounds as his couldn’t sleep. He feared he was developing insomnia and knew it was connected with being away from his family. He was staying in London for two more days and then travelling home. He needed to hold his wife and sons. He needed to be there to protect them and ensure that were taken care off. John had agreed that it would give them time to tie up any loose ends and he would be fit to travel home. The fastest way was by horse and Henry had to be given final permission by the doctor to undertake the journey. 

Henry was walking up the main hallway when he met Fredrick. The men deciding to move to the saloon room and play billards. Both men needing the game to distract their thoughts. Between their shots they spoke. 

“Thank you for helping Charles” Henry speaking after making the first break.

“I was happy to help and ensure that man wouldn’t see that light of day” Fredrick pocketing a ball in the corner pocket and then missed his next shot.

“I am sorry about what happened to the girls today. How are you and Mary?”

“We are both unhappy and I am concerned for Mary and the girls” Breathed out Fredrick. 

“What are you planning to do with Duke and Duchess of Southland?” 

“I want to destroy them!” 

“It was what I wanted to do when I heard about Edward Denham’s behaviour” shared Henry. He had remained strong for Charles and Sidney… he felt relieved sharing this with Fredrick. The two men understanding each other’s pain. As fathers they wanted to protect their children from the world and it physical hurt when events like this occurred. They were also husbands who loved their wives and would do anything for them. They wanted to eliminate the threat and cause maximum pain to the offending parties.

Henry knew Fredrick had the power to destroy the Southland's but there would be others who would replace them. If John had been present, he would have given Fredrick some helpful advice. Henry pulling out his letter from John and pointed to the section he believed would help Fredrick. 

‘I know you are upset with this news, but I need to remind you to control your emotions. You know bad decisions are made when we let our anger control us.’

Fredrick taking in these words and realised he was letting his emotions control his actions. He had to show a steadiness which would guide everyone else. He wished John and George were present. The three men forming a close bond since their wives were friends. He had to be clever in how he dealt with this matter so that the ton would leave his family alone. Henry bringing Fredrick out of his mussing by asking one question.

“What would Susan do?” Susan was the master when it came to the ton. The men continued to play billiard’s while turning over the problem. 

Fredrick suddenly smiling as the solution formed in his mind. He knew the duchess sought social position. Therefore, the threat of social exclusion would pull her into line and would send a warning message to the whole London ton. Fredrick discussing the plan with Henry who agreed with him. 

“We need to make sure the key players of the ton are present so we can make a fine showing” Henry commented. Fredrick deciding on what family members he would invite. The grand ladies of the ton ‘Alexandra, Lavinia and his cousin Alice’ presence was essential. 

“The Duke?” both men knowing he was the birth father of the Greggory twins. Benjamin and Robert were adults, and they would have to decided how they wanted to proceed. 

“What time will this couple arrive?” Henry asked. He smiled mischievously when he discovered they would be present when everyone was shooting. 

‘’How are you Henry?” Fredrick asking

“As well as expected, but I need to go home” Henry honestly spoke. Fredrick was not surprised Henry was leaving in two days. If it had not been for his injuries Henry would have already been travelling home. In fact, Fredrick and Mary was planning to leave London earlier than expected as they missed the quiet life of Willingdon. Alice the midwife suggesting it would be better for Mary and the babies. Also, the children were missing their friends and dogs. Fredrick was also concerned for his daughter Jane and wanted to be on hand to support her. 

The two migrating toward the main library and were served coffee. Fredrick required something stronger but decided he needed to keep a clear head for the morning. The two sat in silence and smoked. The events of the last couple of days being processed and allowing the men to think calmly. Fredrick and Henry would be setting the tone for the coming day and they had to have clear mind. 

“John has always told me he can rely upon you” Fredrick commented. He was grateful for this young man and would be depending on him the next couple of days. 

Finally, Fredrick returning to hold his wife. Henry didn’t have that pleasure and wrote a love letter to Charlotte. Knowing he needed to rest finally snuffed out the candle. 

Tomorrow was going to be full of challenges but brought him closer to leaving London and returning to his Charlotte.


	242. Henry is a strong man, and he has shown great love for his lost friend

Charlotte woke to the sound of crying and rose to check on her little ones. John had been unsettled and she had spent the night sleeping on the chair near their cribs. She picked up John and lovingly cradled him against her chest, thankfully he rested his head against her neck and within minutes was asleep. He hadn’t slept well so she took him with her back to the chair. Fredrick had only woken once to be fed so she was able to devote her time with John. 

“I know you are missing your Papa” Charlotte kissing the head of little John. 

Charlotte rubbing the back of her sleeping boy and thought about her husband. She missed him deeply and yearned for him physically. She had been so tempted in her letter to plead for his return but had to be brave in advising him to stay in London. She knew he was needed to support Charles and Sidney. Her father had also explained what was required to ensure Sir Denham would be convicted. She trusted her father’s advice even though it meant Henry would be delayed. 

Henry wrote to her every day and she anxiously waited for the rider to arrive each day. The latest letter had arrived late, and she had not had any time to read it. She pulled it out and smiled when she noticed a small star on the corning of the letter. It meant the information was for her eyes only. The last letter had kept her up all night from his words of love. John was sound asleep, so she opened the letter and read Henry's dear words.

‘My darling Charlotte,

My beautiful wife and lover! How I wish you were here so I could hold and kiss you. The nights are long and find I cannot sleep without you by my side. I feel like I have been cut in half and I am counting the hours until I will be travelling home. You are my home… my love and I am lost without you. When I finally arrive beware my love as I will ravish you and make up for our lost time.’

Charlotte stopping to take a breath as her heart raced. He was a passionate husband who was never shied from showing his affections and she herself indulged in with the same equal passion. Charlotte placing her hand on her expanding stomach where their third child was growing and smiled.

“Your Papa is a very passionate man who loves us all” Charlotte speaking aloud to the three sleeping little ones. She went back to reading the letter after checking John who had moved slightly but remained sleeping.

‘How are my boys and little girl (I hope?)? Are they being good for their mama or if not I will be having words with each of them? It is important they care for their mama as she is the most important woman in the world. Everywhere I look I see couples with their children and wish you were here. Please give each a kiss and tell them their Papa will be home soon. 

Mary and the children have been well but missing our home in Willindgon. Poor little James keeps asking about Lily and when they will be returning home. There are not many children at the Palace, and they are missing their friends. Mary and Fredrick have discovered they are having twins. It is such a blessing for them. I welcomed Fredrick into the twin club and gave him the same warning your mother and father gave us. 

How are my little princesses? Tell them I have purchased some new dresses for them and new pencils. I confess I also purchased toys for the boys and our coming little one. I also purchased something for you my love. I will not tell you so it will be a surprise when I give it to you. (This bringing a smile to Charlotte as she could hear his voice and tone)

Your sister Sophia has gotten engaged to William Worcester. You will be meeting him soon as he must meet the family. We have yet to see him shoot so we are anxious to see if he will fit into the family. He has a rouge reputation, but your sister has already started the taming process. He is completely besotted and would do anything to make her happy. You Heywood women truly save us rouges. 

My love I now must tell you something and I ask that your do not panic. I suffered an injury, and it will delay my trip home. I wish that you only share this with your mother and father. We discovered Tom and Eliza had participated in an extra martial affair which has resulted in Eliza becoming pregnant. After we broke the news to Sidney… you know what Sidney is like… he was not coping and struggling to process this news and I decided a fight might help.’

Charlotte stopped at this point as tears came to her eyes. She knew the deep anger Sidney held which included Henry marrying her. Her father walked into the room as he had gone to check on Charlotte. He instantly saw something was wrong and called for his wife. Grace rushing in and both sat on either side of her. John taking his sleeping grandchild while Grace placed her arm around her daughter. Charlotte could not read and asked her mother to continue. 

‘Charles and Fredrick were present, but I knew that it was going to be difficult. Your father’s training was essential and I believed it saved my life. I have never seen Sidney so angry and he was not in control. My heart broke for him as he was trying to deal with the tragedies he faced and now another one. Thankfully he was too exhausted, and he collapsed finally. I was terribly bruised, and I sustained an open wound when I bumped into a piece of furniture. The doctor patched me up and your sisters have not stopped checking on me’ wrote Henry

Grace had stopped and passed the letter for John to read himself. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace as they both had been impacted by the news. John had taken on a stern look as he had forbidden Sidney to fight Henry. Henry was such a loyal friend and would put himself in danger to save his friend. John knew he would have done the same for his own friend. He took a deep breath and knew he had to comfort and he would deal with the news later. 

“Henry is a strong man, and he has shown great love for his lost friend. Thankfully your cousins will arrive and will ensure he is safe. I particularly asked John to keep a close eye on Henry… he is often wanting to help others and neglects himself” spoke John to reassure his daughter and wife. 

“Thank you, Papa” Charlotte feeling comforted. Grace encouraging Charlotte to go and sleep. Fredrick decided to wake up, he was picked up by his grandmother and within minutes was asleep in her arms.

“Grace.. you know why Henry did it. We are not to hold any grudges against Sidney as he is lost and needs our love” John encouraging is wife who nodded. 

John was worried for his son-in-law and could not bare the thought of losing him. He read the section in the letter again and reminded Grace that Henry must be on the mend as he was able to write this letter. They were thankful Henry was recovering and hoped he would be returning home soon.


	243. I wonder what everyone is doing in London?

Charlotte woke up and smiled at her mother who was seated next to her bed reading a book. 

“Good morning! How are you feeling?” Grace placing her hand on Charlotte’s cheek. She was concerned about how Charlotte would react to the news about Henry’s injury. 

“Hungry” answered Charlotte honestly. 

Grace helping Charlotte sit up and asked breakfast to be served. Charlotte was feeling hungry and her mother was pleased to see she finished everything before her. Lydia and Johanna arrived carrying the boys who squealed once they spotted their mother. They were deposited on the bed and they crawled their way towards her. They made babbling noises and smiled once they had reached their target. Charlotte opening her arms and cuddled them closely. With help from her mother, she positioned the boys and fed them together. 

The little girls had settled themselves comfortable on either side of their sister and were telling her about their party plans. William’s party was going to be held at the Willingdon estate and they had grand plans for the event. Grace smiling at their lofty dreams and was thankful Susan would be able to help them achieve something realist. 

“Girls… this is starting to sound a little too much for William!” Grace gently speaking to her daughters. 

“Mama you told us that William has never had a party before and we want to make it special for him” Lydia spoke up

“You are right…we need to make it special for him… hopefully his father will be home for the party” Charlotte spoke and looked at her mother. Grace making up an excuse for the girls to go and find an item for the boys. Once they had left Grace looked at Charlotte who spoke…

“Mama I know it was a shock to hear about Henry’s injury, but I know he was doing it to help Sidney. You know Sidney had faced many difficulties and I trust Henry’s judgement. Believe me I will be having strong words with Henry for placing himself in danger, but I know his heart” Grace nodding....John had said the very thing to her when they had been watching their grandchildren. 

Once the boys had finished, they happily went with their little Aunts who entertained them in the nursery with their other nieces and nephews. 

Later in the morning Charlotte and Esther were found in the study overseeing the trading company’s paperwork that was daily arriving from London. The women were pleased at the volume and could see that the company will be making a profit in the short term. Charlotte was managing the finances and Esther was in charge of all correspondence. Esther had found the work interesting and it was keeping her mind off events that were occurring in London. She was worried Charles would not cope and end up in a drinking session with Sidney. She had shared with Grace that Charles drank to excess when facing difficult news. He had attempted to reduce his drinking but always fell back into his old habits when under pressure. 

“Esther, is there something worrying you?” asked Charlotte

“Yes… I am worried about Charles and how he is coping. Edward has been a constant pressure in our marriage, and I am afraid. He drinks so much when he is stressed, and I know this will send him over the edge” Esther spoke while wiping tears from her face. Her past and strange relationship with her brother had always made it difficult. 

“Charles love you Esther! I can see if every time he looks at you and you should never doubt his love. You are going to have to trust he will make wise choices and forgive him if he falls short of your expectations” encouraged Charlotte. Esther knowing the multiple times Charles had been patient with her. She had not loved him when she had accepted him but fell in love during the first year of their marriage. He had stood with her when the rumours about Edward reached the ears of the ton and he still loved her. 

“He taught me what it truly means to be loved” spoke Esther. 

“He was very persistent!” commented Charlotte and her friend laughed as she thought of the countless times, Charles endeavoured to gain her attention in Sanditon. 

“Even though I find my Aunt Denham difficult she was the one who pushed me towards Charles” smiled Esther. 

“How is lady Denham?” Charlotte asked. 

“She is ropable about the disaster of Sandtion…. She has lost the bulk of her fortune and we have been helping her maintain the Sanditon Estate” Shared Esther. 

Charles had been able to recoup some of Lady Denham losses and secure property for her in Sanditon. Her bitterness towards the Parkers had increased and she had taken pleasure in gaining ‘Trafalgar house’. Even though the amount of her properties had increased her liveable income had become limited. To Esther’s surprise she had legally handed over the Sanditon estate to her. Esther had received the paperwork a couple of days ago and Charlotte was the first person she had told. 

“I am worried about her” spoke Esther as she thought about her Aunt who had taken her in when she could have easily ignored her. Esther knew that they would have to travel to Sanditon and discuss the implications of the great lady’s decision. Esther needed to wait until Charles returned so they can do it together. Like Charlotte she needed her husband to return as she and the children were missing him terribly. 

Their time being interrupted by the arrival of an employee from the London architectural firm. It appeared the man had travelled from London and was enquiring after Lady Crowe. The women standing and to their surprise Mr James Stringer entered the study. 

“Mr Stringer.. it has been a while since we have had the pleasure” smiled Charlotte. 

“Lady Crowe, Lady Babbington” James showing his respect to these women who were once Miss Denham and Miss Heywood. In fact, James had not seen Charlotte since that day after the country ball. James had asked another architect to oversee the Crowe project as he could not face seeing Charlotte again. 

“I have travelled to Willingdon to assess the progress of my firm’s various projects in Willingdon” James informing the women. Mr Smith the owner of the Willingdon Inn had informed Stringer that The Duke and Duchess of Jacaranda currently resided at the Crowe Easting Estate. James was also needing assistance to access the estate of the Duke and Duchess of Canterbury. Charlotte asking a servant to find the Duke and her father. They moved to one of the morning rooms and Charlotte served everyone tea. 

“I must congratulate you on your expectant news Lady Crowe” Stringer assuming it was their first child. 

“Thank you….” Charlotte not finishing as her attention was taken by people entering the room. 

Grace and John had walked in carrying little John, Fredrick and Charlotte with James and William trailing behind them. The little ones instantly seeking their mother’s arms and the older boys were finally able to claim the laps of John or Grace. John welcoming Stringer and introducing the children. James spending a moment looking at the Crowe boys and observing their striking appearance to their father Henry Crowe. 

John had received a letter from Sophia, Henry and Fredrick concerning the young man. He had been told James Stringer had promised to move on with the various renovations. 

“Well Mr Stringer it sees you have much work to catch up on. Let us go and find the Duke and you can assess these projects” John first setting James on Grace’s lap before leaving the room with Stringer. 

“That was a surprise… I never thought we would see Mr Stringer in our area again!” commented Charlotte

“Your father and George will look after that young man and ensure he has the needed resources” confidently spoke Grace while drawing James and William closer to her. The little boys happily resting their heads on her shoulder. The women speaking about visiting Jane with the children which made them think about those in London. 

“I wonder what everyone is doing in London?” asked Esther


	244. Brought too heel!

Henry had made the wise decision to move Sidney to his apartment the previous afternoon. There was no alcohol, and it was easier to monitor his movements. It has proven to be a good choice as Sidney had been unsettled by the news of Jenny and Emma. His normal activity of drinking taken away, resulted in him pacing the apartment trying to ignore the urge to drink. Henry had stayed with Sidney and encouraged him in his sobriety. 

“Fight the urges… focus on your son” spoke Henry who completely understood his friend’s struggle. 

Sidney finally falling asleep and woke up for the first time in many years clear headed. He found Henry, Charlotte’s cousins, William and Albert already dressed. They had been up hours before and had spent time at the gym. Charles had only been woken and would meet them for breakfast. 

“We are going to have breakfast with Mary and Fredrick.” Henry informed Sidney. The men walking the short distance and were welcomed at the breakfast table. William and Albert were quick to seat themselves next to their beloved. To the delight of the little girls each man gave them a kiss on the cheek. Jenny was her normal self and she excitedly telling everyone about her riding lesson. The event of yesterday seemed to have been forgotten to the relief of all adults at the table. 

“What about me?” spoke up Emma and Henry at the same time.

“Your Uncle has not forgotten you… remember he promised” Mary reminding the children. Sidney frowning as he didn’t remember this promise until he realised it was Nathaniel. 

“You can help Nathaniel…. it is not a competition!” Henry quietly reminded his friend. 

Sidney offered his help which further excited the children. The children’s reaction improved Sidney’s spirit as he could see his nieces and nephews wanted him. Sidney had also decided he needed to go back to Willingdon to be with his son. He never intended to go to the trial and had said all he wanted to his brother and wife. Also giving up drinking would be easier away from London and he would be supported by friends. 

When the Canterbury children heard the men were going home to Willingdon they turned to their parents. James being the first to ask when they were going home. Fredrick answered him directly.“Your mother and I have decided we will travel home with the others. This means we only have two days left in London” James getting up from his chair to give his father an embrace. He now knew it would not be long until he would be seeing his precious dog again. The children excitedly talking about the activities they would do once they returned home. Mary and Fredrick content with their decision but knew the next two days were going to be busy. 

Nathaniel and Jennifer were required longer in town and would bring Alice and Sophia home. Everyone turning to Charles who without hesitation announced he would be traveling back with Henry and Sidney. Charles had had enough of London and needed to be back with his own family. Everyone was not surprised when Albert and William decided they would travel with their ladies. Henry allowing them the use one of the Crowe guest cottages until the weddings. The table was full of conversations but the main topic was the morning shooting. Even little Henry was asking about the conditions and what weapons had been selected for the shooting session. 

“Henry has become a true country child!” Mary speaking to Sidney who had been surprised at Henry’s knowledge of guns.

While their table was full of family and friends happily enjoying their breakfast together it was a different experience for the Duke and Duchess of Southland.

The couple never had breakfast together and both had separate activities that occupied their days. The Duke had spent the majority the night thinking about his past and the years he had lost with his sons. He was certain the Greggory twins were his children as they bore a striking resemblance to himself and a number of individuals at the Eastbourne’s asked him if they were his sons. He was rudely interrupted by his wife who burst into his bedroom unannounced.

“Your Grace! We have been invited to the palace” she excitedly exclaimed placing the letter in front of her husband.

“hmmm… I was planning to go to the club, but I suppose I can change my appointments” he commented. The palace was never to be ignored and it might help in him rebuilding the wealth he lost from his gambling habits. On the other hand, Claire was thinking this was an opportunity to extend her connections to the royal family. All the negative comments she had made about a particular member of the royal family was suddenly forgotten.

The couple arriving at the appointed time were directed towards an open area. It was evident they were going to attend a shooting session. Claire happily arranging herself, so she was seen to the of best advantage by the gentlemen. The Duke remained standing and accepted the drink offered to him. He rarely shot and decided he would only watch those participating today. He turned when he heard voices and instantly recognised his sons. They were handsome men who were tall, broad and commanded authority.

‘like a duke’s son’ Alfred spoke to himself

The Prince Regent welcoming the couple and introduced everyone who was present. Claire batting her eyes at William Worcester who barely acknowledged her presence. Claire deciding to turn her attention to the handsome Greggory men and spent time appreciating their physical form. Her attention was suddenly taken by her husband who spoke to her in a harsh voice.

“Those two are out of bounds… do you understand me!” Alfred had taken hold of her wrist as he warned her away from the Greggory twins. She frowned at his tone and moved away from her husband to have a conversation with her old friend William Worcester. William had moved briefly away from Sophia to collect refreshments. He frowned when he saw Claire move towards him but decided to be polite. 

“Your grace” William greeting Claire

“Lord Worcester, I believe congratulations are owed to you and Lady Sophia” she smiled sweetly. She had been surprised when the engagement had been announced and annoyed when many women commented about the compatibility of the couple. 

“Thank you, your grace… we are very happy” William wearily commented. 

“When is the happy day?” she asked… from his reputation Claire imagined he would string out the engagement. 

“We will be married in three weeks” William smiled as his eyes focused on his Sophia while she was speaking with her sister Jennifer. Claire seeing his attention was not on her acted out of jealousy. 

“Three weeks? Are you being forced?” Claire laughed and her tone suggesting something else. William’s head snapped back, and his eyes held a fury she had never seen before. She realised she had overplayed her hand and before she could say anything else William spoke. 

“You are never to speak about my beloved in that manner or I can easily talk to others about your affairs. My Sophia is the best of all women and I am the luckiest of men to have secured her hand in marriage. You know I have the connections that can destroy you.” his voice had gotten hard which scared Claire. Social position was all she had, and she would do anything to keep it. 

“My Lord…. I must have been mistaken.” Claire spoke quickly

“Good… remember I will not tolerate anything” William pointing his finger at her and left her standing alone. Sophia brought out William's protective side and he would do anything to see her happy. He would not let his past impact his Sophia!

William joining Sophia, Jennifer and Nathaniel. Sophia looking up into his face could see he was upset. Sophia placing her arm through his and he leaned down to tell her about the conversation. William had told her about his history which included Claire Southland. 

“Forget about that lady… we are going to enjoy our morning of shooting and remember you are going to have to concentrate. This will be the first time I see you shoot!” Sophia firmly reminded him and was rewarded with William kissing her forehead. 

“I do like your roughish behaviour my love” Sophia speaking softly into his ear and watched as William blushed. Nathaniel laughing as he had placed his arm around his wife. They started discussing shooting conditions and the selection of firearms. William realising, he was competing against expert shooters. 

Henry and Fredrick had watched the interaction between the duchess and William. Both smiled as the woman had already been warned about watching her position. The men had to cover their smirks when William reminded her about his connections. 

The Great Lady Susan was all powerful and didn’t even have to be present to scare social climbing ladies!

Henry had been given the job of overseeing the shooting and called all participants together. Teams were selected and bets made, Henry placing his money on Nathaniel and Jennifer. As expected, everyone demonstrated superior shooting skills with near perfect scores. Nathaniel and Jennifer Ellis winning the competition as predicted by Henry. The affection Nathaniel showed his wife after winning was noted and also William Worcester’s affection towards his future wife. 

A number of single women present considered the need to learn how to shoot a gun!

William was thankful he was marrying Sophia soon as he thought she was the most alluring woman as she shot. He thankfully scored well but knew he was going to have to practise. Claire Southland learned much about Sophia Willingdon. Sophia was a powerful woman… not only in connections or she could handle a gun, but she possessed the heart of William Worcester. 

The Eastbourne’s, Easting’s and other members of the royal family including the Queen had been enjoying the shooting. There were other people in attendance including Lady Rose and Lady Sofie. They had been invited to attend by Alexandra Eastbourne and had been collected by one of her daughter’s. Mary and the children finally arriving. Jenny and Emma were wearing new dresses Fredrick had presented them that very morning. They were wearing jewellery the Prince Regent gifted them for becoming his nieces. The boys were wearing their riding clothes as they were looking forward to riding later in the day. 

“Good morning, Mary” everyone greeting her and then addressed each child. Jenny was seated with Alexandra Eastbourne, Emma was with Lavinia Eastings, Henry wondered over to be with his Uncle Nathaniel and James was picked up by Fredrick. Claire Southland could see that these children were esteemed and protected. 

“I do believe your sons are known by Jenny and Emma” Alexandra commented with fire in her eyes as she held Jenny’s hand. 

“It was such a shame a little boy ruined Jenny’s new dress at the Eastbourne’s event. I would be suggesting that child’s parents teach the boy how to behave properly.” Lavinia spoke loudly to gain the attention of everyone around her. 

“What do you mean my grandchild’s dress was ruined by someone… come my dear and sit with me” the Queen extending her hand and Jenny went to sit with her. 

Claire turned pale as she realised this had occurred yesterday. He son had told her he had purposely thrown his drink on a girl’s dress. She also started feeling unwell as she learned what the boys had told this little girl.

The rumours of an affair before Mary and Fredrick’s marriage were also quashed by Alexandra congratulating Mary on having twins.

“Twins… such a blessing!” cried the Queen. All members of the royal family congratulating Mary and Fredrick. This publicly cementing Mary’s position within Fredrick's family and making her untouchable by anyone outside of that family circle. 

“We all know children repeat the words they hear from the adults around them. I hate to think they had been hearing lies about the Duke and Duchess of Canterbury” Princess Charlotte spoke.

“I imagine you would not like your own personal business being openly discussed throughout the social circles.” Alice Winxess commented with a smile. 

Claire realising her behaviour outside of her marriage was known and her social position was now at risk. The women had ousted her and knew she had been spreading rumours about Mary. They were all watching and waiting for her to respond… they had given her no choice but to apologise. 

Claire briefly closed her eyes and turned towards the Duchess of Canterbury.

“I am sorry to hear that you have been subjected to such rumours and that your daughters were harassed by some boys. I will ensure my sons will treat everyone with respect. If I am ever in any discussion concerning the royal family I will show respect to your family in our society” Claire spoke humbly 

“Thank you, your grace… I am pleased to hear you are going to be a good example for everyone in the ton” Alice Winxess spoke and everyone else nodded in agreement. Claire knew she had been reprimanded by the grand lades of the ton and spent the rest of the visit listening quietly to all discussions. The duchess had been brought to heal. They wouldn’t have any trouble with this woman or others. 

Alfred Southland spent his morning watching Benjamin and Robert Greggory. Their skill with the gun was superb. They required little time between shots and hit all targets. The Greggory twins were aware their birth father was watching them intently. They were head of the Crowe Estate security team and always were aware of their surroundings. They were angry with him for leaving their mother, subjecting them to a life of being known as bastards and having legitimate children who were bullies. Henry had spoken to them early in the morning and knew they didn’t have to speak with the man. 

Henry noticed Benjamin and Robert were not ready to speak with their father. Henry had anticipated this and had arranged for the horses to be brought to the area. Henry suggesting a horse competition which was readily agreed too. The young men going over to the claim their horse and completed their checks. Henry and Fredrick moving over to engage in a conversation with the Duke who was looking disappointed at having missed an opportunity to speak with the Greggory twins. 

“Your Grace.. how did you find the shooting?” asked Fredrick

“I have never seen such skill your royal highness” responded Alfred

“Yes, we are very blessed in Willingdon to have their skills.. we are very safe” commented Henry

“The Greggory twins… I believe they work for you?” hesitantly asked Alfred. 

“Yes, they are head of security but also family” answered Henry

“The Duke of Eastbourne informed me they were adopted but still your family recognises them?” Alfred asked

“Yes, John Willingdon doesn’t care if they were born out of wedlock.. they are his nephews, and he has ensured their care. The have achieved great success and are a credit to our family” proudly spoke Henry. He himself had been taken in by John and treated like a son. 

“Do you know who their father was?” Alfred for some reason needed to know. They knew their mother but were they told their father’s name? 

“Your grace… you seem to be very interested in these men?” commented Fredrick

“Ahh… I was once an acquaintance of their mother ‘Annabella Heywood” the Duke giving himself away. No one had mentioned the name of the twin’s mother. 

“Aunt Annabella is one of our favourite Aunt’s and enjoy her visits” smiled Henry. She was the first to steal away his boys when she arrived. 

“Ahh.. she married?” asked Alfred. He had often wondered what had happened to Annabella. The guilt of that period of his life lapping at him again. 

“Yes…. she married Sir Edward Western” answered Fredrick. Alfred grunted at this news. This gentleman was well liked in his social circle and from all reports his wife was very beautiful. 

Alfred’s eyes had not left his sons and watched as they expertly launch themselves onto their horses. They were clearly the best riders in the pack. There was much laughter amongst the group and Alfred got to see the twins smile. He saw his father when he watched them ride and without a doubt knew they were his flesh and blood. 

Henry observing that the Duke had recognised his sons. In the end the Duke was unable to approach the men and left the palace disappointed. The Duchess was happy to have survived the ladies and would be watching her steps in all future social gatherings. Fredrick was happy that his family was safe from the ton’s tongue and there had been little bloodshed in the process.


	245. Serving the community

James Stringer was given the use of a cottage on the estate of John Willingdon. He had been surprised by the hospitality he received from the family. They had been very generous to him even providing a man to help him in his work. John had seen the panicked looked on the young man’s face when he realised the size and scope of the work. Also, the fact James didn’t have the money to stay long term at the Willingdon Inn. 

“Ahh… there is much work occurring in our county and potentially more” commented John as he checked on James. John recognised a man who wanted to prove himself. He also knew the man was trying make up for his lack of effort. Sophia had been very blunt in her letter to her father about what had transpired. He knew Sophia could be very forward when she became passionate and not many men could withstand a Heywood woman’s passion. All his girls had selected strong men and he understood why Charlotte had only noticed Stringer as a friend. Grace had told him to keep an eye on Stringer as they didn’t want him to get sick. 

John had found Stringer drawing on a large sheet of paper and the room was covered with various plans of the area. It looked like he had not moved since John had brought Stringer to the cottage. The man looked half-starved and on the edge of collapse. John would ask Grace to arrange for a servant to look after Stringer's personal needs which included food. 

“Your family has certainly made a significant contribution to the Willingdon region” Stinger spoke with great admiration. It was clear John had a vision for his part of the world and was using his wealth and position to help others. Stringer had thought once Tom Parker was doing that for Sanditon but in the end he didn’t have the ability or connections. 

“We have been blessed and placed in a position where we can serve our community. Wealth not only benefits the individual but also those around them. My father told me to never forget my duty and to see serving as a privilege.” spoke John… he had taken his new title ‘The Earl of Willingdon’ seriously and he wanted to make a difference for the people in his area. Stringer's respect for John Willingdon rose even more. 

Stringer had estimated he would be here for many months as the scale of work was immense and he was angry with himself for not taking notice. He had been treating them all as separate projects, but they all belonged together. Three of the the projects were the renovation of the church buildings, town hall and the building of a bank. These families were not just improving their own estates but wanting to contribute to the development of their community. Tom Parker only wanted buildings that would encourage the rich to visit Sandition but not for those who lived there the whole year. 

“You are not going to be able to make up for lost time in one day. You need food and my wife would like you to come and have dinner with the family” Invited John. Stringer reluctantly agreeing and rode with John to his home. James noticing many horses and carriages at the front of the house. James being invited into the home and was welcomed by a room full of adults and children.

“We are not all present as you know some are currently in London” commented John as he picked up William Parker who had attached himself to his leg. Stringer suddenly finding he had a little person clinging to his own leg and he looked down to see James Babbingdton. Stringer picking up the boy who smiled and Stringer introduced himself. John commenting that in his home everyone was called by their first name. 

Stringer had not met everyone and was introduced to John C, James and their wives Jane and Christina. The men spending time asking James about his family and background. Stringer found them easy to talk too and was also impressed they worked alongside their staff. They were nothing like the gentlemen he normally worked for in London. He found it hard to believe many of the people in the room were titles. They made him feel welcome and it had been a long time since he had been in a family environment. 

James found himself seated next to Charlotte and he felt it was time to lay to rest ghosts from his past. 

“How was your first day?” Charlotte asked 

“I have to admit there are many projects and I am overwhelmed.” Stringer answered. He always found he could be honest with Charlotte. She had always been interested in his work and dreams. 

“You are a gifted architect and project manager. I told you that many years ago when we were in Sanditon” Charlotte reminded him.

“You did inspire me to apply for that apprenticeship” Stringer admitted

“I hope my father was able to explain the overall plans for the areas. I know you always wanted to be involved in designing and building a town.” Charlotte’s family was asking him to play a major role in the development of an entire region. 

“Thank you, Charlotte for thinking of me. I am sorry for the words I spoke to you the last time we saw each other” Stringer finally admitting his wrong actions. 

“When you arrived, I had just realised I have fallen in love with Henry. The words you said hurt and you received my fiery reply.” commented Charlotte. Charlotte and Stringer coming to a peace but Charlotte warned him Henry would be a different story. Henry still commented about the county ball and his jealousy that Stringer had inspired. 

Charlotte’s mind going to her husband and placed her arm around her stomach. 

“We are hoping for a little girl… thankfully not twins… they can be very tricky” she commented smiling as Lydia and Johanna’s plus Alison and John C heads snapped in their direction. 

“There are many advantages of having a twin!” Alison deciding to bite listing off all of the benefits and Lydia added her own thoughts. Little John and Fredrick started making noises and everyone laughed at their attempt to join in. Grace informing the family that Mary and Fredrick were expecting twins, toasting to this exciting news. Everyone settling into different conversations around the table, Charlotte and Stringer speaking about architecture. Stringer enjoyed talking about architecture with Charlotte. It was like they were back in Sanditon and he realised he had missed her friendship. 

Charlotte excusing herself as she needed to take care of her boys needs but her place was filled by Stanley. He was requiring the services of James as he and his wife had purchased a property in the area. He did warn James that his wife would want to have a say in all matters and would be very particular about the costings. Stringer had found Charlotte’s sister Victoria intimidating and was pleased Stanley would be present. Stanley spending the rest of his time talking about his wife and their expectant child. 

Finally, later in the evening John and George spoke to James Stringer alone. 

“Are you now committed to our projects?” John asked

“Yes, very much! I am excited about the future and this will help me in my progression as an architect” answered Stringer. 

“Good… now you just need to let us know what we need to order, the men required so we can get started” George responded with the approval from John. The men spending the rest of the evening listening to Stringer and the requirements for the project. 

Susan was pleased to hear their home was the first as she was feeling the need to have her own space. Even though she loved living on Crowe estate she yearned for privacy and control over her domain. Susan wanted all the rooms restored but her main priority was the nursery. 

Stringer finally leaving the Willingdon home full and satisfied. He had been able to make peace with Charlotte and had become more enthused about the work to be completed in Willingdon. He was needing to get up early as he had much to accomplished and he didn’t want to disappoint these families.


	246. Wanted!

Alfred Southland spent the afternoon looking through his paperwork. He was searching for a particular document he had not seen for years. He had been barking orders at his secretary since returning from the palace. Alfred had sent his man across London to a number of locations where the family stored deeds and family heirlooms. He had found his old diaries and they provided specific dates which would help him in his search. 

Presently he was angry with his wife who had complained the whole carriage ride home. 

“I was humiliated before the Queen for the behaviour of your sons!” 

“Why are they are my sons when they demonstrate poor behaviour. Considering it was you who spoke about the Duchess of Canterbury in front of the boys?” Alfred accused her

“How dare you? I will make sure they are punished for their behaviour and I suggest it is wise we send them away” Claire commented

“Always the solution my dear?” Alfred spoke. Claire too angry chose to remain silent and left him alone.

After hours of opening every folder and box in his study he poured himself a drink frowning.

‘Where could it be?’ he thought to himself

“I have found more documents your grace” Smith answered. This was the last of the documents in London and the way the duke was acting the secretary expected to be sent to his other estates. 

“Thank you, Smith” Alfred taking a deep breath and started going through the pile of documents. 

He stopped when he finally found the document he had been searching for. He read the date and compared it to the other document he had on the table in front of him. Alfred placed his hands on his head and breathed deeply. He needed to investigate the matter further but needed to find a way to speak with the Greggory twins. He knew that they were attending a ball this evening and was thankful he had received an invitation. Alfred dressed and with little consideration of his wife left for the venue alone. 

Claire Southland had decided she would not attend the ball. She needed to spent time alone and would seek personal comfort from a particular servant. Colin had helped ensure the succession of her husband’s line and it didn’t hurt he was a good lover. Alfred Southland was infertile and Claire had done what her mother had suggested to secure her position. The only criticism Claire had received was she should have picked a person that more closely resembled her husband. Claire regular need for Colin required him to live in her household diligently ensuring Colin and her boys were never seen together. She had not been very successful as the boys naturally gravitated towards Colin who welcomed their attention. It was also an open secret amongst the staff as the boys had taken after their true father. Claire making the decision she would send Colin to another estate once she conceived her third child. She had dismissed all her servants and prepared to have a productive night. 

While in the palace the Prince Regent was having a secret meeting. He had been concerned about the security of his properties and had asked for a private assessment. The Regent was impressed with the security teams of his brother Fredrick, Henry and John Willindgon. Over the last couple of days, they had been testing the various palace security measures and found them wanting. John Carter had been able to enter the Prince Regent’s bedroom without being detected. Benjamin and Robert had been able to capture multiple guards while Neil had been able to extract sensitive information from them. Henry and Neil had also discovered staff were easily bribed and willingly gave them information about the various members of the royal family. There were many security issues that had alarmed Fredrick. After living in Willingdon Fredrick had noticed the difference and was concerned for his wider family. 

“What is your assessment?” asked the Prince Regent. 

“Brother, I have to say your security needs to dramatically improve. I am concerned for the safety of mother and father” Fredrick grimly stated. 

“What do you mean?” The Regent flopping on a chair and demanded a detailed explanation. 

A written report was given to him with recommendations to improve the situation. Fredrick and his brother deciding their parents be moved to their country estate. The Regent was angry…. heads were going to roll, and he would be replacing a number of his personal guards. 

The regent personally rewarding each of the Willingdon men handsomely. Fredrick had made this recommendation as he like these young men and the money would increase their chances of marriage. He had been asked by multiple gentlemen with daughters about these men since their dramatic arrival in London. 

“Would any of you consider working for me?” the Prince Regent asked openly. 

The men thanked the Regent but were loyal to their family and the security of their community. Fredrick and Henry promised they could provide training and advice for the Prince. Henry had been approached by a number of gentlemen for their own security assessments. The Crowe/Willingdon security team had advertised itself when they had brought the prisoner Sir Edward Denham to London. John Carter and Neil had been appointed for this purpose. 

Once this business had been finished, they moved to the saloon and were served a late afternoon tea. Everyone was attending a ball and they only needed light food. 

Discussions moving to lighter matters…

“You seemed to have gained some admirers” Henry commented to Charlotte’s cousins. Each rolling their eyes as it had been a constant teasing point from the other married gentlemen. Benjamin and Robert seemed quietly pleased they secured two dances with Lady Rose and Lady Sofie. They had asked the ladies before they left the palace and Henry understood their anticipation. The other men had asked some of the ladies at the shooting event and had been pleased when they had been accepted. With some encouragement from Fredrick John had asked Lady Elizabeth of Hanover for two dances. She had visited her Uncle Fredrick and cousin Jane in Willingdon and had found John Carter interesting. 

“Ahh.. I remember those days” the Prince reflected. Fredrick drily reminding him brother that it never ended for him being the future King. The Regent laughing at his brother’s comment and acknowledged the truth of the matter. 

A servant appearing with a request by the Earl of Bluebell. The Earl had been interested in meeting the Crowe/Willingdon families as his youngest daughters had not stopped talking about them. He was a quiet man who spent the majority of his time on his estate. He had been forced to London for his daughters. For some reason he felt his daughters were showing preference for two particular gentlemen and he wanted to meet them. 

Henry asking the the Prince Regent if the man could be allowed entry. Henry informing the Regent Lady Rose and Lady Sofie were the Earl’s daughters. 

“Your Royal Highnesses… I am sorry if I am interrupting your time” commented an embarrassed Earl. The Regent introducing the gentlemen to the Earl who acknowledging all men including Neil. This casting the Earl in a good light and he easily joined in with their conversations about estate management. 

“My wife's cousin’s Benjamin and Robert have just come into possession their own estates. We imagine they will be looking for wives soon!” Henry commented and received a warning stare from Benjamin. They had enjoyed spending time with the Bluebell twins and found the ladies different. Benjamin had been attracted to Rose and Robert to Sofie. The Earl spending time speaking with these gentlemen and seemed to be impressed. Benjamin and Robert were polite and answered all of the Earl's questions. Henry could see the men wanted to make a good impression, but he could see the fear in their eyes. He had noticed their preference for these women and didn’t know if they would be successful. 

The Earl happy with his introduction left the group and looked forward to meeting them at the ball. Once he had left the men teased the twins as they had just been assessed as potential suitors.


	247. So… who I am going to dance with first?

The ball was being hosted by the Duke and Duchess of Winxess. It was full of married, engaged, courting couples and of course the unmarried. It was a significant event as it had been the first time in many years the couple had hosted a ball. These invitations had been highly sort after as not many had seen their ballroom. It was believed balls had not been held due to the ill health of the Duke but in reality, it was money. Charlotte and Henry had been able to assist the family reclaim lost monies and opened up other avenues of revenue. The ball was only possible due to their increase of income. The Duke was pleased Henry Crowe was attending and would seek his attention once Henry arrived. 

Henry, Charles and Sidney entering together with Fredrick. Mary had decided to stay at home and rest. 

“Stay with me tonight we have business to complete!” Henry spoke to Sidney as he scanned the room and decided their course of action for the night.

“I remember you once time us you don’t work at such events” reminisced Sidney

“Times have changed brother, and we must take advantage of the people in attendance. I will dance with Sophia and Jennifer, but the rest of the night is business” Henry spoke as he directed them towards the Duke and Duchess of Winxess. 

Sophia and Jennifer had visited Susan’s home and had selected clothing for their cousins. Nathaniel and William both laughing at the way the sisters bossed around their mountainous cousins whom you would never want to cross. Nathaniel and William moving to the study, so they didn’t get into trouble with Jennifer or Sophia. The only instructions they been given was that their waist coat needed to match with their lady's dress.

Tonight, would to be the first ball William and Sophia attended as an engaged couple. William felt content and happy to attend a ball with someone who loved him. All eyes of the ton were on them as they entered but William only saw his Sophia. They walked hand in hand to the centre of the room where William swept her into his arms for the first dance. Jennifer and Nathaniel were also admired comments being made about the Ellis family jewellery that had not been wore publicly for many years. 

BUT

It was the entrance of the men from Willingdon that stopped many of the attendees in their conversations. Jennifer and Sophia watched proudly as their cousins walked in the room. The sisters having to stifle their laughter as they heard a few ladies gasp and one lady faint. 

“Really?” commented William 

“My love, you make me weak at the knees every time you look at me” spoke Sophia to William. William was thankful they were going to dance the waltz and he pulled her even closer. She placed her head on his chest and they happily danced without any thought of anyone. The look of love and devotion of the Earl of Worcester was spoken about amongst his friends. It was clear their friend would not be needing a mistress compared to a number of them who were only marrying for money or social position. 

Benjamin, Robert, John, Albert and George took in their surroundings and were thankful they spotted Henry. Without giving anyone else a glance they approached Henry, Fredrick, Charles and Sidney. Many people impressed these men were acquaintances of the Prince, Lord Crowe Eastings and Lord Babbington. 

“You created a scene.. there are still a few ladies trying to get their breath back!” teased Henry. 

“Cousin!!!” John warned. He was feeling nervous as he had noticed Lady Elizabeth glancing in their direction. Excusing himself and went to claim his dances with the lady. Mary telling Charlotte later that Elizabeth had been wanting to dance with John since they had met and she had not been disappointed. Albert and George also leaving and were later seen dancing. For such large men they were very light on their feet. Benjamin and Robert stayed with the older men as they were waiting for their dance partners. 

For the first time the Bluebell family were late. Lord Jonathan Bluebell hated being the centre of attention and always preferred to be early. It meant he could enter with little fanfare and hide in a card room for the night. He had not enjoyed this season as he was required to attend all events. Normally his twin daughters were easy to understand but only recently they had become befuddled. The sooner they were married he could retire to his country estate and no longer be bothered. It was normally his wife we fluffed around with her hair and outfits but not today. It was his wife who was hurrying up their girls into the carriage. 

“Good grief… who are you… not my normally calm daughters!” he spoke out in frustration and suddenly regretted his tone. Rose who was the sensitive of the two apologised as tears formed in her eyes. Tears was one thing a father struggled to deal with so he told both they looked beautiful. Rose and Sofie had spent their afternoon deciding what outfit they were to wear… they settled on a soft blue gown with a sheer overlay embroidered with white flowers. Flowers had been placed in their hair and they wore the necklace their father gave them as a birthday gift. Their mother had suggested for once they wear different clothes but they were determined. They had often found safety and security together. Christine Bluebell often wondered if they would be ever able to marry as they were inseparable. The girls had remained wallflowers for a number of seasons and shown little interest by gentlemen. Christine refusing to marry her daughters off to much older men. 

“Your brother Allen promised he would take care of you if you chose not to marry” was a common phrase their mother repeated when the girls spent the evening by her side. 

Tonight, Christine was feeling more confident as her girls had been asked to dance before the ball. She had made enquiries and Jonathan had visited the palace on her insistence. He informed his wife the gentlemen were identical twins. Christine shook her head and was not surprised… at least they would understand their girls. 

Lord Allen Bluebell would be in attendance as directed by his mother. He much preferred to be watching sport or drinking than dance with his sisters. He was often embarrassed as they dressed the same and were a source of amusement to his friends. He had agreed to meet his parents out the front of the home and was surprised at his sisters appearance. Tonight they looked lovely and had clearly taken time with their preparation. 

“Rose, Sofie.. you look lovely this evening” he spoke 

“Thank you, Allen.. you are looking your usual handsome self” answered Rose first and Sofie finishing off the compliment. Allen never understanding how they were able to finish off each others sentences. 

“Who I am going to dance with first?” he asked deciding he wanted to get it over with so he could enjoy his time in the card room. 

“Allen!” his father warned. Jonathan didn’t approve of his oldest son’s behaviour and especially when he was rude towards his sisters. 

“Actually, we have been asked to dance for the first two sets” spoke up Rose with a smile. She had been thinking about dancing with Benjamin Greggory ever since he had asked her. 

“What? Someone asked you? Well pigs can fly!” he received a sharp slap from his mother’s fan for that remark. He also saw his sisters hurt faces and instantly apologised. 

“You are spending too much time with your friends and have lost your manners… no wonder you have not been able to find a wife” his mother spoke with a harsh tone. Allen knew he deserved his mother words as she had spoken the truth. He knew he was going to have to take a wife but there was time. 

The bluebell family finally entered the ballroom and cast their eye over the whole crowd. Allen deciding to make his escape went to speak with Lord Angus and Lord Cross. Jonathan and Christine taking their daughters over to the hosts of the ball. Christine had noticed the Greggory twins and thought them extremely handsome men who dwarfed anyone who stood near them. Rose and Sofie clung together as they walked behind their parents… choosing not to listen to the ladies laugh about their identical appearance. 

“Good evening Lord and Lady Bluebell… you daughters are looking very beautiful tonight” commented the Duke of Winxess. The two women moving away from the shadows of their parents and looked up at the Duke. Their attention turned to the Benjamin and Robert who seemed pleased they had arrived. The men instantly claiming their dances and for the first time the Bluebell girls felt they were going to enjoy a ball.


	248. Making amends for the past

Like all events the dissection of the ball was occurring across the various houses in London. Alice and Sophia were happily recounting the night for Mary. They briefly spoke about the fashions and the people in attendance, but the main point of their discussion was the Greggory and Bluebell twins. 

Sophia and Alice having known Rose and Sofie the longest commented the women were glowing. The girls who rarely separated spent large proportions of their time apart. Benjamin and Robert had consumed the majority of their time. 

“I have never seen Benjamin or Robert speak so much with the opposite sex. They are usually so guarded with their interactions, but their faces softened when in the presence of Rose and Sofie.” reflected Sophia. Sophia loved her oldest cousins and hoped their birth origins wouldn’t stop them from pursing these ladies. 

“Mary do you think we could invite the girls to our weddings? They could travel with us back from London?” Sophia floating an idea which she had been contemplating over the last couple of days. It would give a chance for the girls to socialise with their family and also feel valued. Sophia had found the girls were often targeted and she had witnessed this a number of times. Even their brother was very dismissive of them. Jennifer had told her Lord Allen Bluebell had been making jokes at his own sister’s expense.

Mary smiling as she knew Lydia and Johanna would love to meet these women. Mary had received her invitation to William Parker’s birthday party. She would need to take the children shopping for a gift for William. Sophia and Alice were disappointed they were going to miss the party. The two women offering to take the children shopping so Mary could finish her own last minutes shopping with Fredrick. 

Alice, Sophia and the four Canterbury children left the palaces. The older women listening as the children made suggestions for a gift they wanted to purchase for William. Each child had a set amount of money to spend and they were taking their task very seriously. Sophia deciding, they would see if Rose and Sofie Bluebell would like to spend the day with them. 

“Good morning, we have come to ask if you would like to join us for the day?” Sophia asked and was pleased when the girls agreed. 

Rose and Sofie making much noise as they rushed to their room waking their brother. Allen launching himself off his bed and staggered into the hallway. He had lost a significant amount of money playing against Lord Crowe and drunk too much with his friends. 

“Why are you two up so early and bothering me?” he complained. 

Allen suddenly waking up when he discovered who was downstairs. He had spent the majority of the evening watching the beautiful creature called Lady Sophia Willingdon. It didn’t matter she was engaged to his friend Worcester… she seemed like a woman of spirit. All attempts at gaining her attention had failed as she was closely guarded by Worcester and her various family members. He hastily washed and finally was presentable. To his disappointment they had already left and was forced to ask the butler. He was surprised when he was told they had gone to visit the gunsmith. 

“Is it ready to go?” Sophia had commissioned a gun for William for a wedding gift. It had become a tradition for the Heywood women. The gunsmith bringing out the weapon and allowed Sophia to feel it and pull it apart to check everything was in order. Sophia using this as an opportunity to teach the children who lived on an estate where guns were regularly used. She tested them on the various parts and explained the mechanism of this gun. Sophia putting the gun back together and was finally checking the mechanism when Lord Bluebell entered the store. 

“Mr Scott, it will do! I will take it now!” a satisfised Sophia smiled

“Brother… what are you doing?” asked a suspicious Rose

“I decided I might accompany my sisters this morning” Allen giving them all one of his brightest smiles. Like the previous night he was disappointed Lady Sophia was not affected by his charm in fact she continued to look at the various guns on display. 

Allen grunting when William and Albert Abrahams entered the store. William going over and greeting his Sophia who shone when she cast her eyes on him. In a small part of Allen’s heart, he wished someone would looked at him the way Sophia Willingdon did towards Worcester. It was at this point he realised it was pointless pursing this woman. 

“Good morning, I am surprised you are up?” teased William. He no longer indulged and at this early hour looked his usual devastating handsome self. William had placed his arm naturally around Sophia who leaned into him. 

It also seemed to be was the meeting place for other members of the Willingdon family as Henry, Jennifer, Nathaniel, John, Benjamin, Robert, George and Albert entered. Sophia passing her purchased gun to John who would ensure it would arrive in Willingdon. Allen noticing his sisters separating to greet their chosen Greggory man. Benjamin and Robert giving Allen a solid handgrip. He greeted the others and turned his attention on Lord Crowe… a legend for young rouges but was now a highly respected member of the nobility. 

“I hope I may have another chance to win back my money?” Allen asked but learned the majority of their party was returning to their home in Willingdon. 

“My family needs me home!” commented Henry

The gunsmith calling for his workers to bring out boxes of guns. Henry had brought a number from their various estates to be serviced or replaced. Allen watched as everyone except the children started systemically checking each gun before placing back in the boxes. Every lady participated and to his shock his little sisters assisted. Henry taking charge of his younger siblings making them sit down and they watched the process. Benjamin or Robert being the last to the check each weapon before placing them into their travel cases. 

“We must always only use serviced guns and you only can use one if you have been trained by me” Benjamin speaking gently to the children who all nodded. He was really directing his words to Henry who had been asking to use a gun. 

Finally, the gunsmith brought out a series of custom-made guns. Allen noticing each one had been engraved with a name ‘Charlotte, Jennifer, Alison, Victoria, Jane and Christina’. William these were gifts for Sophia’s sisters or sisters-in-law from their husband’s for expecting children. Nathaniel presenting his gift to Jennifer who carefully held the gun which had been made for her specific needs. Henry asking Sophia to check the gun he had commissioned for her other sisters. Sophia admiring the craftsmen ship and gave a pointed look at William reminding him what she wanted when she was expecting their first child. 

“They are not your normal woman!” laughed William but took note of Sophia’s needs and hoped he would be placing an order shortly after their marriage. Nathaniel recounting his first meeting with Jennifer who had pointed a loaded weapon at him. The scarecrow was brought up and the whole room shop was full of laughter. 

“We must be good as we don’t want to end up on the scarecrow” commented a serious James who was being carried by his Uncle Nathaniel. Rose and Sofie thought their brother should be tied on one for the amount of drink he consumed. They never had wanted to marry a man like brother and found the Greggory twins different. 

The group’s next destination was a toy store when the children selected their gift for William. Benjamin and Rose helping James in his section. Robert and Sofie assisting Jenny. Emma and Henry had already decided their choice waited patiently for their siblings. 

Rose and Sofie expressing their disappointment in missing this party that was organised by another set of twins. They had heard so much about Lydia and Johanna and admired their fearless attitude. Henry knowing the Greggory’s desires extended an invitation for the women if they wished to travel and stay with their families. Sidney, Charles and Henry were travelling by horse and the carriage was going home empty. The sisters looking at each other accepting in unison and confident their parents would give them permission. 

Benjamin and Robert in unison commented “We are so glad you have decided to visit our home” giving the women their rare smiles. 

Allen who had never seen his sisters so decisive or determined. Allen already seeing his mother and father would be requesting him to travel with his sisters. The Bluebell’s bidding everyone a good morning as they needed to go home to prepare for their trip. 

While …

The Duke of Southland had spent the ball watching his sons from a distance. The men were highly sort after and whenever he tried to move closer their attention was taken by another. He finally gave up and joined a card table where Lord Henry Crowe was playing. 

“They know who you are!” Henry speaking quietly to the Alfred who froze as he processed this information.

“Annabella.. their mother told them I am their father?” he breathed out

“Yes.. we don’t hold secrets in our family”

“Do you think they might want to speak with me?” asked a hopeful Alfred  


Henry dealing himself out of the game and walked the older man to a private room in the home.

“They have grown up knowing you left their mother pregnant and they live with the label of bastards… what do you do think?” Henry challenged the man. Alfred looking disappointment and Henry took pity on the man who had just learned he had twin sons. 

Henry reassuring the man that the men’s futures had been financial secured but would face challenges if they wanted to marry Lady Rose and Lady Sofie of Bluebell. 

“We all know how ‘bastard’ blackballs a person in many parts of society” seriously spoke Henry. 

Alfred nodding and asked if Henry knew their birth dates, if their births were registered and if his name had been included on their birth certificates. John Willingdon had informed Henry of all the details just in case their father tried to contact them while they were in London. 

Henry nodding and told their father birth dates and times. Benjamin was the oldest by 5 minutes. 

“John told me that the deliveries were difficult as they were large babies, and their mother was petite. Annabella nearly died of internal bleeding, but they were able to save her. The damage sustained meant she couldn’t have any more children. Her husband already had children from his first marriage, so it was never an issue. He has brought her much joy after so much rejection” Henry feeling this man needed to hear the consequences of his selfish choice. 

The Duke dropping his head to the life he had subjected Annabella and the boys. He couldn’t go back but all he could do was try and make amends. He had left the ball earlier than normal and surprised his wife. He knew she was having affairs but with one of their servants!. 

“I finally meet the true father of my sons and I see we attempting to produce a third?” he spoke harshly as the two scrambled to put clothes on. 

“I am only doing what needs to be done to ensure your line continues… you don’t have to look far to see it occurs in all families” Claire defending her choices. 

Alfred calling for Colin to be removed and placed him in his study. He waited until the young man was removed before turning his attention to his wife. He was no longer going to put up with her activities and to an extend blamed himself for marrying her. 

“Claire… you and I will be parting company. I will be settling you on one of my small estates away from society. It will be made common knowledge we have separated, and that you have decided to live in the country. You will never be seen in London or be seen with me.” Alfred spoke ignoring the tears that were flowing from her face. 

Claire asking about her children and what was to become of them. 

“I will be speaking with their father who will be officially identified instead of me…. this title is to be passed down through the bloodline. You only have a couple of hours to pack as the carriage will be taking you before sunrise” Alfred turning and leaving Claire to deal with the outcomes of her choices. 

Alfred moving to his study where Colin had been taken. Claire had taken advantage of his youth and used him for her own gain. Colin was just as much a victim as the boys. He sat down and thought about his course of action. Colin was one of his best horsemen and he knew the life he would be convicting the man if he fired him. 

“I am giving you your sons to raise. You will be given an income and property. I will pay for their education and provide introductions when they are older, but they will no longer be recognised as my heirs” Colin nodding. Colin had always hated not being seen as their father and truly loved them. Colin shaking the Duke hand and happily took his boys. 

The next day after Alfred had ensured his wife had left, he visited his solicitor and made arrangements. He also visit the Earl of Bluebell before making immediate preparations to travel to the home of Sir Edward Western and his wife Lady Annabella Western. 

Alfred Southland was determined to make amends for the past.


	249. Home

The roads home were clear and the tired travellers entered the county of Willingdon. The Canterbury children pressing their faces against the window to view their home. James hoping his sister Jane had received the message and Lily would be home on their arrival. Fredrick knew what he son was thinking and promised they would go and pick up the dogs if they were not home. 

Henry, Sidney and Charles pushing their horses to get home sooner. They urgently needed to see their wives and children. As they had travelled, they shared their fears and by the time they saw the Crowe house they sprinted towards the house. All three jumping off their mounts and rushed into the home finding it quiet. Williams birthday party was in the afternoon and everyone was at the Willingdon estate except Grace, Charlotte, Esther and the children. The housekeeper directing the men to the various locations of their wives and children.

Sidney walking quickly to the nursery and finding his boy asleep in Grace’s arms. He promised to himself he would continue to be a better man and was grateful for the love the Willingdon family was giving to his son. He walked through the door and Grace woke up. She kissed the sleeping William’s cheek and carefully placed him into his father’s willing arms.

“We are so happy you are home… this little on has been missing you” Grace going on her tippy toes to kiss Sidney on the cheek and left the room. 

Sidney walking over to the chair settling himself and watched his beautiful son sleep. He promised William he would ensure he was loved and be the father William needed. He decided to delay his travels so he could spend time with his son. Henry had been right that they could complete business via letters and trusted agents. In the short term he would only travel to London and when his boy was old enough, they would do it together. 

“I love you… you are my life!” Sidney speaking softly to William who stirred at the breath on his face. William opening his eyes and smiled up into his father’s face. Sidney gathering his son closer and they reminded like this for a period of time. 

Grace had stayed at the door and dabbed her eyes. She walked quietly downstairs and was delighted to see the Canterbury’s. Jane had dropped off the dogs earlier that morning and were sleeping in the morning room. All their heads lifted when they heard their master or mistress's voice… rushing to greet them with wagging tails. Little James Canterbury cradled his precious little dog and sat in a corner telling her how much he had missed her. 

Charles had walked to their suite of rooms and found his wife and children asleep on their bed. Esther a light sleeper woke up and cried out when she realised Charles was in the room. Pushing herself of the bed flew into her husband’s arms quickly seeking each other’s lips. 

“I love you!” Charles whispered and kissed her deeply. 

They then walked hand in hand and laid down on either side of the two children. Charles kissing each one and placed his protective hand over each one. Charles and Esther knew they had to talk but all they wanted to do was watch their children sleep. Charles couldn’t resist and cradled his little Charlotte brining her close to his chest. Tears coming to his eyes as he thought about what could have happened and looked at Esther who mirrored his own. James waking up and when he saw his father cried out of happiness. Charlotte was given to her mother, Charles gathered his son and told him how much he was loved. James started speaking with a mix of words and baby talk but it only made his father smile as he listened to his son’s voice. 

“We are finally safe!” was the words Charles spoke to his wife and children. 

Henry heart was bursting when he opened their bedroom door and found Charlotte rocking John to sleep. She turned and cried in relief. Henry covering the distance in a few paces and gathered the two in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Oh! he had missed her comfort and support. 

“I need you so much … I only just made it!” shared Henry and smiled when he heard her laugh. 

He breathed deeply taking hold of John who grabbed his beard and was instantly asleep. He placed his sleeping son in his cradle, kissing Fredrick before taking his wife to bed. He went through with his promised and ravished his wife. He then spent time speaking with their unborn child and delighted in feeling her kicks. The little boys had woken, and he went to pick them up. He settled them on his bare chest and sighed when they rested their heads on his chest. 

“I love you!” Henry breathing deeply and from the stress of the last couple of weeks fell soundly asleep. Charlotte watching him sleep and was grateful he was safely home. 

“I love you Henry… I choose you every day!” she placed her head on his shoulder and joined him in her first peaceful sleep in a number of weeks.


	250. William's Birthday Party

Lydia and Johanna had completed a valiant job in organising William’s birthday party but they couldn’t have done it without ‘The grand lady Susan’. Susan assisting the little girls in designing menus, furniture arrangements, decorations, program and games. John Willingdon smiling every time his little girls convinced another person to help them. It had really turned into a family event with nearly everyone participating in the party. John C would ensure the games were run smoothly, James would give pony rides, Jane and Alison had organised the food. Under the supervision of Christina and Victoria, Stanley and Edward arranged furniture. Grace later being told her little ones were often seen during the morning marking off completed tasks.

It was finally time for the party and everyone arrived who had been invited. To Sidney’s surprise he saw Diana and Arthur who had made a trip from Sanditon. Everything ran smoothly but the most important matter was that William Parker experienced a child’s birthday. The birthday party was a success and William enjoyed himself. It was even more joyous for the little boy because his father was present. Sidney couldn’t stop smiling as he watched William attempt the games and blow out his candles. William had received a mountain of gifts and together they opened them. The women at different times dabbing their eyes as they saw the animated face of William compared to the withdrawn child they had met in London. 

Grace, Esther and Charlotte watched the contented faces of James and Charlotte Babbington, William Parker, John and Fredrick Crowe basking in the presence of their fathers. No one could induce these little ones to leave their fathers comforting arms. It was only until the children’s games started William and James willingly left them. Henry joining in and generated much laughter amongst the children participating. Lydia, Johanna and Alex’s Willingdon had missed their big brother. Alex sticking close to Henry and updated him on the news of the family. Henry was pleased to be home amongst his family and friends…the stress of London was already washing away.

Sidney had been worried about how the family would react to him since he fight with Henry. During the afternoon John taking Sidney aside for a quiet word. John never told anyone what transpired between them but when they returned John’s hand was on Sidney’s shoulder. 

“I am proud of you! You are thinking about your future” John encouraging Sidney’s determination to change. The relationship between the two men deepening and Sidney found a father figure he had desperately needed. Sidney returning to Henry who checked on his friend’s state of mind.

“I am well… thank you for being my friend but really my brother” huskily spoke Sidney to Henry. The men embracing and fought back tears as they felt a significant shift in their relationship. Sidney also knowing, he would have to speak with Charlotte. Finding her later cleaning up William’s face after his had eaten his birthday cake. 

“Thank you, Charlotte… for everything” seriously spoke Sidney. Charlotte picking up William who instantly rested his head on her shoulder. 

“We have many years ahead of us… Henry and I will always be there for you!” Charlotte smiling up at him and they walked back together to the party. It was the start of a new friendship between the two which had never been before. Sidney would closely depend on Charlotte and Henry more than anyone else because they saw his true self. Sidney going to sit with Henry and smiled when Fredrick leaned over to be picked up by him. With a child each Sidney, Charlotte and Henry spent time speaking together. The trip had been a success in many ways and further cemented their ties. John commenting to his wife he never thought it would happen. Sidney had a way to go but he no longer looked like a man carrying the weight of the world. 

Allen, Rose an Sofie were warmly welcomed by the various Willingdon family members. For the first time in their life the girls didn’t feel odd but were one of many sets of twins. Lydia and Johanna thought the girls were beautiful and formed an instant connection with them. There was even a game where every twin set had to play….each pair determined to win. In fact, it was Rose and Sofie who won the game. Allen seeing a new side to his sisters and started to reflect on his own past behaviour. 

A Willingdon family event was not one unless there was a cricket match. Rules had been adapted so everyone played. William and James batting with his fathers. The laughter of the boys could be heard by everyone as they was carried between the wickets. Charlotte encouraging the Bluebell women to play and discovered they enjoyed playing. Benjamin and Robert promising to help the women improve their cricketing skills. Everyone in the family could see the Greggory twins had fallen for the Bluebell twins. The boys being ribbed about finally falling for a girl and laughed when they just smiled. Mrs Greggory on meeting the girls pulled them into an embrace and spent time getting to know these young women. She could see they were compatible for her adopted sons but prayed there would be a way. 

James needed the racehorses exercised and suggested they go to the track. Allen, Rose and Sofie watching as everyone quickly cleaned up and piled into carriages, farm carts or horses to travel over to the Crowe Estate. Lydia and Johanna being successful in getting their new friends the Bluebell twins to join on the farm carts. The children singing the whole way while stroking the heads of their dogs. Allen had ridden his horse and found himself participating on a cross country race with the Willingdon men. The horses they rode were some of the best he had ever seen but the race horses took his breath away. 

“Are you coming?” Henry asking Sidney. Sidney no longer an outsider walked with the men to be allocated a racehorse. 

It was Allen who stood on the sideline and watched as if he was attending the races in London. James now looked after all of Susan’s horses and a number of the Prince Regent’s. James training techniques were producing excellent results and more people were requesting his services. Allen identifying a number past and present champions who now called the Crowe Estate home. He watched as the men expertly handled these great horses and wished he had the ridding skills. Everyone watching as the horses were warmed up and knew the races were going to be fast. 

Charles standing with this young rouge and found Allen had potential but just had been hardened by London society. “It sounds you need a break from London” Charles commented to Allen as they watched the horses hit their top speeds around the track. 

The children yelling for their favourites and laughing as each horse performed their various dance steps at the end of the race. Under supervision the children were allowed to go onto the track and were hoisted up for a ride… the pony rides had been fun, but they felt special being carried by these great animals. It was an exciting ending for William's party. Everyone migrating to the main house to enjoy a relaxed family dinner organised by Charlotte and Esther. Everyone happy to be together and they didn’t farewell each other until later that evening. 

Family was important and today was significant for everyone.


	251. Let this be a warning...

The trial of Tom Parker and Eliza Parker was today. Alice was to give evident and she had struggled to sleep. Every time she tried closing her eyes her mind went back to that period when the pair had imprisoned her. 

“Alice! You need to sleep” Sophia spoke from her bed. 

Everyone was worried for Alice and over the last couple of days she had lost her appetite. Albert made sure he was present for every meal to encourage her to eat. He was fearful she would faint on the stand and not be able to share her story. Albert burned with anger against Tom and Eliza Parker who had taken away his Alice’s confidence. He hoped the pair received the maximum sentence so justice would be served. 

The sun finally rose, and Alice dressed for the morning. She was expected to be at the courthouse by 9am. Before going down for breakfast, she forced herself to relive every moment that occurred from the first time she met Eliza Parker to when she was mercifully saved by Alice Winxess. Even though panic was rising within her Alice was determined to remember so the magistrate would be given all the information. 

She finally made her way downstairs and smiled to find Albert waiting for her at the bottom. He was making sure she felt loved and safe. Instead of taking his hand Alice walked straight into his arms and let him hold her. He raised her head and kissed her. It spoke of his love and promises to her. Today Alice was going to leave behind what had happened and focus on their future together. 

“Good morning, my love. Let us have breakfast!” Albert placing his chin on her head before leading her to the dining room. Henry had delivered the girls to Jennifer and Nathaniel the night before leaving for Willingdon. Alice had found the house elegant, but Jennifer had been able to make it feel like a home. 

Albert and Alice being seated on the opposite side of the William and Sophia. Nathaniel was present to act as chaperone because Jennifer was indisposed. The women finding Jennifer propped up with pillows when they entered the bedroom. Jennifer taking hold of Alice’s hand and apologised for not being able to attend the hearing.

“I will be thinking of you this morning. Remember you are a strong woman, and you are a survivor.” Jennifer speaking these words into Alice’s life. Jennifer knew Alice was going to face a difficult day. Sophia and Alice giving Jennifer a kiss before going to prepare for the day. 

To their surprise they were collected personally by the Prince Regent. He had promised his brother Fredrick and John Willingdon. The prince laughing to himself for playing the chaperone for the two engaged couples. He would be travelling to Willingdon for the weddings and would share his thoughts about the matter with his brother. They were taken to a back entrance so they were given privacy. The case was being heard under closed doors and would only be reported after the conviction. The affair and resulting pregnancy would not be documented to save the reputation of the remaining Parker family members. 

“Are you ready?” Albert asked as he placed her arm within his. Alice looking up into his dear face and nodded. She knew she could do it knowing he was with her. The Duke and Duchess of Winxess were waiting for their arrival. The Duchess shooing everyone inside the courtroom and waited with Alice until she was called to give her testimony. 

“Don’t leave anything out! Don’t be afraid! Look them directly in the eye so they can see what they have done. You are a strong woman and through all of this I have made a lifelong friend” Alice nodded at the words spoken to her by the Duchess.

It felt like a lifetime waiting but finally her name was called. The court official escorting Alice to the witness stand and she repeated the oath on the Bible. She was finally allowed to sit down and her eyes fell on the faces of Eliza and Tom Parker. 

Eliza and Tom Parker had been allowed to wash and wore fresh prison clothes. The difficult conditions in the prison had aged both and Alice had trouble recognising them. Eliza had changed the most presenting with a shaved head. Since moving to the older cells she suffered a lice infestation and for it to be treated her head was shaved.Tom Parker had prematurely gone grey and taken on a haggard appearance. 

What surprised everyone was seeing a pregnant Eliza! 

Alice followed the advice from her friend. She recounted in detail her experience and the threats she faced under the hands of the couple. Alice answered all questions and was thankful there was other evidence that supported her experience. When she was finally allowed to leave the witness stand she needed help. Albert picked her up in his arms and carried her to the carriage. They took Alice home and Sophia placed Alice in bed. 

After all evidence was submitted the magistrate retired to make his decision. Eliza finally looking at Tom after ignoring him the whole trial.

“If only you had followed my instructions we would not be in this position!” her harsh words being heard by the majority of those present in the courtroom. 

The magistrate finally returning and declared both guilty of these crimes. Tom was sentenced to death while Eliza faced transportation to a convict convict colony after delivering the baby. The child was to be placed under the protection of the crown and would be adopted to a suitable family. The child’s surname would be ‘Smith’… once he or she came of age they would be given the choice of knowing the history of their parents. 

“I did everything for Sanditon…. Why don’t people understand?” was the last thing the court heard as Tom Parker was taken to a cell designated for those condemned for death. 

"I am the victim!" was the last words publicly spoken by Eliza. She was led back to her cell and remained there until the birth of a girl named 'Hope Smith' by the midwife who had taken the child away. Eliza lived in hope she would not be transported but within a week of the birth was placed on a ship destined for the New South Wales Convict Colony. 

The case was published in the various newspapers....

‘The court has convicted two former members of the gentry. The couple colluded together to trap and kidnap an heiress for their own gains. In his sentencing the Magistrate was clear that this type behaviour was illegal, and the sentence reflects the severity of the crime. The gentleman was sentenced to death while the lady will be transported to one of the British colonies. All wealth and properties of the couples was seized by the crown and the court has instructed $50 000 be awarded to the young woman for compensation. Let this be a warning to those who are considering taking advantage of a defenceless heiress or you may be facing the same fate as the couple convicted today’


	252. The Challenges of Young love

Under the protective eyes of the sisters Alice slept. The sleepless nights and worry had finally caught up with Alice. A doctor had been called and thankfully all Alice needed was a rest. 

A beautiful vase full of flowers had been delivered. Albert snatching the card from the display…. 

‘My dear you were superb today… Prinny!’ Albert showing the card to Nathaniel and William. The Prince Regent was a constant ‘flirt’ and at different times sent flowers to all of the various women in the Willingdon family. Fredrick firmly reminding the Regent never to send flowers to Susan!!

Nathaniel telling the men about the time the prince had sent flowers to the Lydia and Johanna. 

“Without batting an eyelash that told him only Henry could call them 'his little princesses'” Nathaniel had been present when this had occurred never forgetting the frustrated look of the Prince Regent or the smug smile of Henry. 

“I am looking forward to meeting these little girls” William commented. 

Sophia and Jennifer coming down for lunch gave Albert time to visit Alice. He found her peacefully asleep and took her hand while sitting on the chair near her bed. Alice stirred and smiled as she saw the person next to her was Albert.

“Hold me?” she asked softly. He made sure the blanket was firmly covering her and lay on top of the blanket next to her. He placed his arm around Alice and she placed her head on his chest. “Alice.. I am proud of what you did today. I love you and counting the days until we can be married. I wouldn’t imagine my life without you and I am the luckiest man in the whole world” He didn’t care if they were seen and he leaned down to kiss her. 

Alice had fallen asleep and Albert was found sitting on the chair when the sisters arrived. They had suggested time at the gym could be a helpful diversion while Alice rested. Albert needed to get rid of some energy and aggression generated towards Tom Parker. Boxing had become a popular activity and the gym had been recently renovated. The gym was full of men attempting to punch bags and a newly appointed gym manager cleared a space for the men. 

As the three men started their warm up routines more gentlemen entered the hall. Word had spread throughout the club three men associated with John Willingdon were present. William who had not met Sophia’s father was starting to feel nervous and this only added to his anxiety. William a normally confident person was desperate for John Willingdon’s acceptance. 

“Papa, will love you” Sophia spoke to him when he shared his fears. 

Lord Angus and Cross had been having a drink when they heard Worcester was in the gym. It seemed their friend was now the toast of society and had seemingly been accepted into the ‘Legendary John Willingdon boxing club’. They observed their friend and acknowledged he looked fitter….. Cross had been shocked at his friend’s strength the other day at the Eastbourne’s. 

“My father-in-law is an expert boxer/trainer… he has developed a cult following” Nathaniel drily commented while watching the number of men mill around the room. 

Albert was a natural boxer who used his boxing skills in his youth. He had boxed to earn extra money and it had paid for his passage to England. He had enjoyed training with the Willingdon men finding Benjamin and Robert challenging opponents. 

Nathaniel choosing to be the referee while William and Albert battled against each other. William had improved but knew Albert was a competent boxer. The men stripped down and started boxing … Albert coming out as victor as expected. Nathaniel congratulating Albert and encouraged William by giving him some technique corrections. 

“I see the American beat you!” Cross commented. He was pleased to see William had been beaten as he still bore some anger towards him from the other day. Cross thought himself to be a good boxer and had beaten William on numerous occasions. Cross challenging him to a boxing match and William accepted. William was interested to see if he could beat him friend. 

“Stringer told me Cross boxers at the ‘Dragon den’ and he fights dirty” spoke Albert who had fought in those types of clubs when he was younger. William and Albert spoke strategy while Cross threw back a glass of rum. William could see his friend was well on his way to being drunk. 

‘My father-in-law always says you fight with your head and not your emotions!” Nathaniel sharing this nugget of advice while eying the dangerous look Cross was giving William. The man was out for blood and Sophia would not take kindly if William was seriously injured. 

“You may have to knock him out!” seriously spoke Albert. Gentleman were making bets on who would win or be knocked out.

Nathaniel calling the two to the centre of the ring. Cross taking a relaxed attitude started taunting William. Cross was not protecting himself and William took advantage. Cross moved forward to start punching but was unable to get past Williams defensive moves. Cross certainly had misinterpreted the previous match and William proved to be the better fighter of the two. It didn’t take William long and after a series of punches knocked Cross out with a right hook. 

“My god! Worcester where did you learn how to fight like that?” Angus asked as they helped Cross up from the floor. 

“I am marrying into a family of boxers and since being in their company my skills have improved” William simply stated. 

“My parents want me to marry Lady Hyacinth” Angus informing his friend glumly. William suggesting, he give Lady Hyacinth a chance and maybe they may fall in love.

“Love! That is only written in book!” Angus blew out in frustration. 

“It is not a myth… I found it and my friend it can change your life” William patting Angus on the back. Love had certainly changed William. After making sure Cross was awake Albert, Nathaniel and William left the club. 

Alice had woken feeling refreshed was having afternoon tea downstairs with Jennifer and Sophia. All three women brightening as their husband or fiancée entered the room. Each woman being given a kiss and they enjoyed each other’s company until their time was interrupted by the entrance of Alice Winxess, HRH Princess Charlotte, Lady Elizabeth and Lady Hyacinth. Alice informing the younger Alice that she had been awarded $50 000 from the Campion estate for compensation. Alice and Albert didn’t know what to say but it meant they were financially secure. 

William deciding to change the topic turned to Lady Hyacinth

“Lady Hyacinth congratulations must be given to you as you are on the eve of being engaged to the Viscount Angus” William commented. 

“Hmmm… he is a rouge and I am determined not to marry him” spoke Lady Hyacinth but still blushed giving away her true feeling about Lord Angus. Hyacinth was a niece of Alice Winxess and was a friend of the Willingdon women. 

Lord Angus’s name was announced, and everyone turned in surprise. Angus had been disappointed in not finding her home and had chased her to the Ellis’s. He looked uncomfortably as he walked in the room full of people and was awkward in his addresses. William realising his friend’s comment at the club was bluff and that he was interested in the Lady Hyacinth. 

The conversation gravitating to the weddings of Alice and Sophia which resulted in the men excusing themselves. Once the men had settled in the study William decided to call his friend out…

“Angus… what is happening? What you told me at the gym is rubbish. I saw with my own eyes you wish to marry this woman, but I am afraid you are going to have to work for her affections!” William from his own experience understood his friend’s position. The lady Hyacinth would suit his friend who needed a strong woman to keep him in line. 

The women having a similar conversation with Hyacinth about Lord Angus. 

“Hyacinth! What changed? You have always preferred Lord Angus and you have declined many other marriage proposals!” HRH Princess Charlotte asked

“I am not going to speak about it! Why don’t we ask Elizabeth about her feeling towards Mr John Carter?” Hyacinth using her second cousin to deflect attention away from herself. 

The women watched Elizabeth turn bright red. Her father was HRH Prince Arthur and her mother had been a famous actress. Elizabeth had been the fruit of her parent’s brief affair. Elizabeth had been raised by Alice Winxess. She had been a little low since John had left London with her Uncle. Spending more time in his presence improved her day. John had an outgoing personality compared to Elizabeth's own.

“He is amusing, and I enjoy his company” admitted Elizabeth fully aware John’s cousins Sophia and Jennifer were watching her.

It was obvious to everyone the two had shown a preference for each other. Jennifer forming a plan in her head suggested Elizabeth travel with them to Willingdon and enjoy the events leading up to the weddings. Elizabeth accepting the invitation immediately! 

The men walking back in the room proposed a walk in Hyde Park. Princess Charlotte and Alice Winxess declining as they had an evening event. The others proceeding to Hyde park for a leisurely walk. Angus and Hyacinth being forced to walk together while Elizabeth happily walked with Jennifer and Nathaniel. 

“Lady Hyacinth, you seem displeased with the idea of us being engaged ..... you don’t have hopes of marrying someone else?” Angus asked. He had seen her dance with some of the other Willingdon men and had been jealous. 

“Sophia’s cousin George was a proficient dancer and attentive to my needs” Hyacinth spoke. She watched as he clenched his jaw and looked away to control his emotions. Her heart missing a beat but refused to let her own emotions give herself away. She had been hurt when he looked her over for other woman all these years. 

Sophia and William were walking behind the pair and could see the two were interested in each other. William asking Sophia what they could do to assist their friends. Sophia making a suggestion. 

“Sophia… you are clever, and I do believe it will spur my friend into action” William smiled but not before kissing her wrist.

It was decided Elizabeth and Hyacinth would be travelling with the couples to Willingdon and staying for a number of weeks. When this news reached the ears of Lord Angus he suddenly became interested in visiting Willingdon.


	253. Family Meeting Called

The Willingdon’s were going to be descended by multiple people for the weddings… not to mention the Prince Regent. 

John and Grace called a family meeting! 

Everyone was expected to attend and arrive on time. Even Charles who normally struggled was literally pushing his family into their carriage. Sidney and William were travelling with the Crowes and he noticed Henry hurrying them along. Once on their way Sidney making his observation about their urgency. 

“Anyone who is late must complete 100 push ups!” Henry commented drily while settling John and Fredrick on his knees. 

“Even the women?” Sidney asked. Charlotte nodded while opening up a folder full of paperwork. 

“Yes, but if they can’t someone else has to complete the penalty?" Henry looking at Charlotte who started to laugh. They had been late once, and he had to complete 400 push ups.

“400?” Sidney realising Henry had completed all the push ups for Charlotte, John and Fredrick. 

“Only for you Charlotte and my boys” growled Henry watching as his little boys burst into giggles at the change of his voice. 

“That is why our friend ‘Charles’ was determined to get everyone in the carriage!” laughed Charlotte who had watched Esther purposely slow her pace and the panicked look of Charles. 

Henry did speculate with a mischievous smile if Benjamin or Robert would purposely come late so they could show off to the Bluebell women. Henry doing the very thing when they were starting to show interest in each other. Charlotte admitting women like seeing strong men but was not sure if her cousins had enough spunk compared to her rouge!. 

Charlotte suddenly looked at her watch and frowned. Henry took his own out and suddenly rapped loudly on the roof of the carriage. The drivers urging the horses who picked up speed. 

“John runs them like an army general” commented Henry. 

Warning Sidney John hated interruptions, late starts and time wasters. Charlotte telling Sidney about a time when John C and James had been mucking around in one meeting. The boys ending up spending the next month completing tedious chores for their father. 

“I am glad I had our best horses hitched… we don’t want to be late… I not up for 400 push ups today!” Henry simply stated with Charlotte agreeing. 

The courtyard was full of carts, carriages and horses. It looked like a town meeting, but it was the Willingdon family. They couldn’t even get through the door before their children were taken by eager cousins. Sidney watching as his son ran off with an older boy. 

“Geoffrey and William always play together when we gather together” Henry reassuring his friend who seemed a little overwhelmed with the large number of people. 

The adults moved into the largest room in the Willingdon home. As soon as they entered the room Henry loudly announced his presence and was met with many people calling out their greeting. Henry had always been the life of the party and easily connected with people. The room was packed, and Sidney was thankful he was with Henry. Henry introducing Sidney to various family members. 

“Charles! we have saved you a seat!” a group of lads called. "Ahh.. they keep me young!" Charles winking before heading over to settled himself amongst them. 

Henry finding spare seats for himself and Sidney. Henry affectionately greeting one of Charlotte’s Aunt’s and put on his best roughish manners. 

“Ahh Henry you do know how to sweet talk a lady… including old ones. I have two spare seats next to me” offered Aunt Ofa. 

“We will be delighted… but remember you can’t get us in trouble!!” lightly warned Henry. Aunt Ofa loved playing pranks and Charlotte had warned him before they left home. 

“I do love to stir up my brother… he gets very uptight when holding family meetings” chuckled Ofa while being given a warning stare from her brother John. 

“I promised Charlotte…. don’t tempt me” Henry softly pleaded

“Oh all right… we will attempt to be good!” The two laughing as they knew it was going to be a challenge. 

Charlotte and Esther had made their way to the front of the room. They were the secretary and timekeepers and settled themselves at the front table. Grace passed a bell too Esther to use. John moving to the front called for quiet and started the meeting. All logistics from accommodation, programs, catering and security were discussed in detail. Every member of the family was allocated a task for the coming weeks. Within one hour every matter had been covered and everyone got onto socialising with one another. The Aunties noticing the special attention the Greggory twins were giving Rose and Sofie Bluebell. 

After the meal a card tournament began. No money was used but it was family pride. Even when people were eliminated, they stayed and watched the game. The best players of the family were in the finally round and Esther was declared the winner. 

“Well done, you are truly a Willingdon daughter” Esther beaming at John’s comment. 

Henry, Sidney and Charles were found seated in a darken corner as they were holding their sleeping children. Many years ago, they found darken places for other purposes and the irony was not lost on the men. 

“I didn’t think we would be doing this many years ago?” reflected Charles. The two others laughed… much had changed for these old rouges. Their past mussing was interrupted by Stringer who needed to speak with Henry. He had arrived to speak with John but had been told Henry had been put in charge of overseeing the building work. 

“Lord Crowe!” Stinger approached the three men who looked up from their conversation. 

“Mr Stringer” Henry had taken on a formal tone which was not lost by his friends. 

“Lord Willingdon had told me you are now overseeing the building works” Stringer had taken on a strained tone. 

Charlotte was on the other side of the room noticed the strained body language of Henry walked over to see if she could help. She used the excuse to check on their little boys. 

“Gentleman, I needing to take these little men” Henry knowing in her state Charlotte couldn’t carry both the boys stood to help. As they walked out of the room she stopped and looked into Henry’s tense face. 

“You need to forgive him, my love… I choose you… never forget that” she spoke softly and smiled after he gave her a tender kiss. Henry settling her into a comfortable chair waiting until the boys finished feeding before going back to have his conversation with James Stringer. 

The men finding a quiet space and each waiting for someone to start speaking. 

Stringer knew he needed to speak with Crowe about a number of matters. He had let his past history cloud his judgement and actions. Henry Crowe was a highly respected and loved figure of the Willingdon community. Everywhere Stringer went someone had something complimentary to say about Lord Crowe. The man he knew in Sanditon no longer existed. Stringer hoped that someday he would be thought of in the same light as Henry Crowe. 

“I made some comments to Lady Crowe about you. I was wrong to say them and I can see that you are upstanding man who had truly made a difference in your community. It would be a pleasure to work with you as I want to make a positive contribution to your community… if you will let me?” Stringer breath out and waited for Crowe’s reply. 

Henry observed the man and could see he was genuine in his speech. Henry’s past life did justify Stringer response, but he appreciated the apology. 

“Thank you.. I am not proud of my life before I ended up in Willingdon but I hope you can see that rouges can change. I look forward to working with you.” spoke Henry and the men shook hands. The men speaking at length about the building projects and by the end of the meeting the men when laughing together. Henry and James arranged to meet in the morning to check the building work. 

Everyone travelled by to their homes or accommodation after a productive and enjoyable family gathering. When everyone had retired for bed at the Crowe house Henry and Charlotte spoke about the day. Charlotte laughing when Stringer had told Henry he found Sophia and Victoria intimidating. It does take a special type of man to deal with her strong-willed sisters. Charlotte was pleased Henry and Stringer had come to some peace. 

Henry pulling her close and loved it when Charlotte placed her head on his chest. He had wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach to feel their babe. Like the boys this little one was active during the night and Charlotte struggled to find a comfortable position. Both knowing they needed to sleep but Henry first had some urgent personal business with his wife….


	254. Dear Georgina

Dear Georgina

Henry and I were pleased to hear you and your family are well. I must congratulate you on your marriage! We hear that Lord Harley is an outstanding gentleman and Susan was telling us he is a strong advocate for the anti-slavery movement. William Wilberforce speaks highly of the work of your husband. 

My friend, I am happy you have finally found happiness and we pray that we might see one another again but at the moment I have to be satisfied with letters. 

Last month we had another two weddings…. my sister ‘Sophia’ and our family friend ‘Alice’. Papa and Mama organised everything with military precision ensuring every guest received the Willingdon family’s full hospitality. 

Once again, the gowns were designed by Susan and the girls glowed with happiness. The two grooms were nervous and desperate to wed their brides. Henry commented if he could William Worcester would have met Sophia at the church door and walked her up the aisle himself. The ceremony fitted the two couples, and everyone cheered when the groom kissed their bride…. But we know it would not have been their first time!!. 

Susan couldn’t help laughing at William who refused to leave his bride’s side and was most anxious for them to leave on time. They were travelling to their country estate before going on towards London. The other couple stayed longer as they were using a cottage on my parent’s estate dubbed the ‘Honeymoon Cottage’. 

After having so many people we only have Sidney Parker and son William staying with us. Esther, Charles and the children have moved to Sanditon…. Yes Sanditon. Susan and Mary finally being able to move into their own estates. There is still work to be completed but Mary and Susan were both determined to be in their homes before their babies were born… yes our lovely Susan is expecting! She always thought she couldn’t have children but it seems providence intervened. George her husband is overjoyed with the news and spends his days making sure his wife is comfortable. 

Speaking of babies… there are many to be born in the coming months. Fredrick, Henry and George were successful in convincing Alice Campbell to visit Willingdon for a number of months. Providing her with a house and salary so she could oversee us and be present for all births. Henry is hoping she will decide to make Willingdon her permanent home and work in our region. It also helped that Dr Colin Wellings a well-known London doctor plans to move his practice to Willingdon. He is a close friend of George and Susan. He has also developed a strong attachment to my Aunt Ofa which we suspect is the main reason for Dr Wellings relocation. We expect anytime to hear another engagement announcement.

Georgina, the biggest news we have had was the discovery that my cousins Benjamin and Robert are the legitimate sons of the Duke of Southland. We had believed our Aunt Annabella had been seduced with the promise of marriage, but she had believed she was married. The Duke knew she would not have intimate relations with him and so arranged for a fake marriage to take place. He told her a couple of days later that the man who married them was not a minster and that he couldn’t really marry her. Unknown to the Duke this person was in fact a real minister. 

They were legally married!

Annabella and Alfred not knowing the truth went their separate ways. When the Duke was required to finally marry he discovered the fake marriage had been real, his friend confessing he had done it as a joke. To cover up this event Alfred applied for an annulment of the marriage. He didn’t inform Annabella as she already thought the marriage was fake. This annulment took place after the births of Benjamin and Robert meaning under British law Benjamin and Robert Southland are his legitimate heirs. 

Charlotte heard voices and paused in her writing

“Charlotte!” Henry smiled once he saw her in the study. He walked in with Benjamin and Robert Southland. 

“Lord Southland…. Lord Robert” Charlotte going over to kiss their cheeks. It had been quite a shock to the men who had been known as bastards but now legitimate sons of of a Duke. 

It was their mother who had arrived with her husband to explain the situation. Annabella had been surprised when Alfred Southland had arrived on her doorstep. Life had not treated Alfred well and he looked older than his actual age. Annabella who had weathered her loss and found happiness looked the same in the eyes of the Duke. In the presence of her husband Alfred confessed what had occurred and asked her for forgiveness. Annabella burst into tears and was comforted by her husband. It was decided it would be Annabella to go and inform the boys and that it was not wise for the Duke approach his sons. It would be up to Benjamin and Robert if they wanted to contact their father. Alfred was upset but knew he was living the consequences of his choices. He ask if she could give them both a letter from him. 

“Charlotte…we are still the same people!” growled Benjamin

“We have decided to go and visit the Duke of Southland” Robert commented. 

When the boys had first been told they had wanted to murder the man. Their mother had calmed them, and she had given them each a letter from the Duke. It had remained unopened for 2 weeks and when they had read the letter it had slightly softened them towards their father. Alfred had asked for their forgiveness and was clear if he had known of their existence, he would have come to take them all home. He also stated that they were his heirs and hoped one day they would meet. 

It had now been a month since the weddings and they had decided to make contact with the Duke. They were not going to make promises but felt the need to learn about their father and his family. They also knew that doing this will help them heal from their past and move forward in their future. 

“I believe you will also be going to visit your betrothed” teased Charlotte. 

The boys were engaged to be married to Rose and Sofie Bluebell. The girls had known from the beginning their story and accepted them when they thought they were illegitimate. Rose telling Benjamin she would go with him to Scotland to be married. The news of their true heritage made everything easier in the eyes of the girls’ parents. The men now knowing Alfred had visited the Bluebell’s and aided in their acceptance. Rose and Sophie had gone home to prepare for their weddings and the men were already missing them. 

“Is John going with you?” Henry asked

“Yes… he was hoping to go and visit Lady Elizabeth” Benjamin spoke 

“I was wondering how long before he mustered up the courage” shared Charlotte. 

Her cousin had fallen in love with Elizabeth but like her brother John C didn’t feel acceptable even though Lady Elizabeth had chosen him. John Wllingdon was looking at securing an estate and provide extra information about John Carter's father's family. Fredrick and the Prince Regent were working on his own brother. John C laughing when Jane told him what her father was doing and they both expected John would be given a title. It had taken a month and Elizabeth’s father had finally accepted a courtship. Upon hearing this news John started packing his bags to travelling with his cousins to London. The men were going to be staying at the Crowe House in London. Alice and Albert were currently living in the home while the banking enterprise was being established. The men were also going to be visiting William and Sophia who were currently in London. 

They were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of Lydia, Johanna, John, Fredrick and William. William was crying and ran to be comforted by Charlotte. Lydia admitting, they had been wrestling and William had hit his head. Sidney had made an urgent trip to London to supervise the loading of their new ship leaving William with the Crowes. Once William had gotten up onto her knee Charlotte kissing the bruise that was forming on his little cheek and then wrapped her arms around to comfort him. John and Fredrick were being entertained by the Southland men and were not concerned their mother’s attention was taken by another. Lydia and Johanna were seeking comfort from Henry as they were worried about getting into trouble. Henry discovering it had been a mistake and they didn't blame them but suggested to the girls they needed to be more careful with the little boys. 

Henry suggesting, they go for a walk and leave Charlotte to finish her letter. Henry picking up William who placed his head on his shoulder with Lydia and Johanna trailing close behind Henry. John and Fredrick giggling as they were being thrown into the air by their large twin counter parts. Charlotte smiling as she watched the group leave and returned to finishing her letter. 

Picking up her pen and dipping it in the ink bottle…

The next big venture for Henry and I is the birth of our third child. As you are one of the few people who know... Henry will be delivering the babe himself. Even though we will have Alice… he will be the one to bring our little one into the world. Mama has decided a joint family celebration for all of the babies after Susan delivers her child. I will be writing to you in full detail, so you are informed of our family happenings. 

Keep safe, Your friend

Charlotte 

Charlotte folding her letter and placing it on the tray to be sent. It would take a number of months before Georgina received the letter, but Charlotte didn’t mind. She regularly wrote to her friend about her life and missed Georgina's bright personality. 

Charlotte could still hear the voices of the men and children deciding she would join them for the walk.


	255. Henry Crowe

Henry quietly entered their bedroom as he didn’t want to wake Charlotte. He smiled as he observed her sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He had already washed and after changing went to watch his beautiful daughter ‘Grace Susan Crowe Eastings’. 

Little Grace was six months old. He couldn’t resist, picked her up and settled in the comfortable chair in the corner. Henry placing her on his chest and stroked her head and back. She was the spitting image of his wife and she was a very contented baby. He would make sure she was protected and have a happy childhood. After she had been born Henry had made the same promise he made to his boys. 

‘I would never be like my father!’ 

Susan and George were dotting godparents who visited every other day checking on their goddaughter. John and Fredrick had mixed feelings about their baby sister. They changed from being interested to annoyed when their mother’s time was taken up with Grace. William had taken a liking to Grace and always asked to hold the baby. Everyone always thinking it was endearing when he lent down to kiss her forehead. It didn’t matter how many times he was told he always referred to Grace as his little sister. When Sidney was away William often call Charlotte ‘mama’ and she let him as Eliza now was on her way to Australia and no one returned from that place. Sidney had not divorced Eliza as there had been enough scandal for his son. Sidney prayed for a quick death for Eliza in the convict colony. 

Charlotte woke up in the early hours finding Henry and Grace sleeping together. Getting up to see to her daughter’s needs and encouraging Henry to come to bed. He had been extremely busy with the various family projects. The various building works were progressing but not as quickly now that Stringer had gone back to London. Henry and Stringer had struck up a firm friendship and by the end of James time in Willingdon he had become a regular visitor. James had started courting Alison Greggory and would be returning for the family gathering. Mrs Greggory telling Charlotte she predicted he would be asking Alison to marry him. Charlotte and Henry were pleased for Stringer. 

Today was the start of a week of family celebrations. So many changes had happened since the marriages of Sophia and Alice. 

Marriages  
1\. Benjamin and Rose  
2\. Robert and Sofie  
3\. John Carter and Elizabeth  
4\. Colin and Ofa

Births 

1\. Alison and Edward - Lord Edward Henry South Rosilings  
2\. Victoria and Stanley - Lord Kenneth John Castle Eastbourne (The Earl of Eastbourne)  
3\. Charlotte and Henry - Lady Grace Susan Crowe Eastings  
4\. Mary and Fredrick  
\- Lord George Fredrick Canterbury (The Earl of Canterbury)  
\- Lady Isabella Mary Canterbury  
5\. John C and Jane - Lady Lily Grace Heywood Willingdon (named after Jane’s mother)  
6\. Susan and George - Lord Matthew George Jacaranda (The Earl of Jacaranda)  
7\. James and Christina - Lydia Johanna Heywood Willingdon  
8\. Jennifer and Nathaniel – Emma Jenny Ellis  
9\. Alice and Albert - Hope Smith Abraham (Adopted Eliza’s child)

Expectant parents

1\. Sophia and William (Ist child)  
2\. Alice and Albert (2nd Child)  
3\. Esther and Charles (Third Child)  
4\. Benjamin and Rose (Ist Child)  
5\. Robert and Sofie (Ist Child)  
6\. John and Elizabeth (Ist Child)

It was the first time the whole family was going to be present and everyone had been looking forward to this week. All the various houses were full of friends and family who had travelled to join in on the week’s activities. It was going to be full of lunches, dinner, dances, picnics, fishing, cricket and of course cards. 

The Babbington’s were staying with the Crowes and had arrived the previous week. William and James hadn’t stopped playing with each other …. not to mention Henry, Charles and Sidney who spent hours socialising together. Charlotte and Esther spent their time visiting other family members and catching up on all news. Charlotte had been relieved the move to Sanditon had been a success for Esther. Edward Denham had been convicted and his death had occurred the previous month. The Crowes were planning to visit Sanditon the following summer. William would be going with them as Sidney needed to travel to the America’s for their trading company. Sidney had kept his promise and had only travelled to London, but this trip was needed for the expansion of their company. Charlotte and Henry promising to ensure the care and protection of William while Sidney travelled. 

Sanditon had been taken over by a group of investors who had the funds and connections to properly develop the town. It was never as great as Bath or Brighton, but it was large enough for the people who lived in that community. Tom Parker who had lived his life for that town died in his sleep the week before his ordered death. Out of respect for their oldest brother Sidney, Arthur and Diana arranged his funeral and burial. As the years went on his name disappeared from the lips of Sanditon residents which was a relief to the remaining Parker family members. 

Alice had been shocked when she had seen Eliza in the courtroom and couldn’t stop thinking about the poor child. She felt called to rescue the child and provide a loving home. Albert who himself had been adopted agreed with his wife. Even though it had not been his concern Sidney had been worried for the child and in the end was thankful it would go to people he knew. Alice and Abraham would be spending the majority of their time in London which meant Sidney rarely saw the child. All considering Hope was a happy child and thankfully didn’t look like her mother. Alice and Albert giving this little one all the love she needed. 

During the week there was one large family gathering… Grace, Susan and Mary were sitting together holding a sleeping child. 

“It is such a blessing that everyone had been able to come” shared Grace as she watched her children and grandchildren. 

“We are a happy family” smiled Mary as she watched little James following his father around the room. 

“When I met Charlotte at that regatta all those years ago, I could not have imagined this” Susan leaning down to kiss the head of her baby son. 

“Yes… we have been fortunate to have each other in our life” Grace looking over to see her daughter Charlotte and husband Henry speaking with her husband John. John and Grace truly appreciated the support this couple gave to everyone in the family. 

The evening had been a success, and everyone was going back to their homes or accommodation. It was always a joy when the Willingdon families gathered together. Henry and Charlotte were in their carriage and talking about the evening. Charlotte was holding Grace while Henry had the boys. Henry suddenly noticing something as he looked out the window. 

“Charlotte! do you recognise where we are?” Henry and Charlotte getting out of the carriage. Charlotte instantly recognising the tree! 

“Yes, my love… it is where you fell” softly spoke Charlotte.

Henry spending time reflecting on his life and the moments after he fell those years ago.

“I was cold, lost and alone… but you came and saved me!” Henry leaning down and kissed his beautiful wife. 

“You are no longer cold…. no longer lost …. no longer alone” spoke Charlotte 

Henry Crowe was now a loving husband, father, brother and friend!!!


	256. Epilogue

10 years later 

Today was a significant day… Lydia and Johanna Willingdon were getting married. Like their cousins Benjamin and Robert, they had met and fallen in love with twins during their first season in London. Edmond and Christopher Billings were introduced by Victoria and Stanley Eastbourne. It was love at first sight for the men, but they had to work hard to gain the affections of these young women. Lydia and Johanna had been extremely popular, and the Eastbourne’s had never had so many gentlemen callers. Since John was not present Stanley took his role seriously and booted out most suitors.

“Only the best for my little sisters!” he often told them after showing the door to another known scoundrel. Lydia and Johanna huffing and puffing every time as they listened to Stanley explain the importance of picking an honourable man.

“But Stanley! Victoria told us you were a rogue?” innocently asked Lydia. Stanley giving his wife a frustrated stare. He couldn’t argue with that… 

The Billings twins were quiet gentlemen and would balance the loud personalities of the girls. Stanley had met these men years ago and believed they would be perfect for the twins. The men were welcomed guests and by the end of season the girls only preferred these men. John and Grace making the journey to London to meet these gentlemen and give their permission. It was a bittersweet moment for Grace as it was the last of her children to marry. She was happy they had found good men who would be loving husbands. She just needed to work out their differences so she could tell them apart.  
.  
On this special day they were dressed lovingly by their sisters and wore flowers in their hair that grew under the legendary thinking tree. They felt loved and excited for their future life. They felt like princesses as they travelled from their home to the church. They were helped out of the carriage but their Father knew they had to do something else before going into the church. The walked together through the graveyard and laid their bridal flowers before a particular headstone. 

“Charlotte… would Henry be proud of us today” Lydia asked when she saw Charlotte approached them from behind. Charlotte knew they would visit Henry’s headstone as they had loved him so much. 

“He loved you and would be happy you found someone to treasure you. I would imagine he would also request you go easy on your husband’s before tying them to a scarecrow” teased Charlotte. The girls laughing through their tears and gave Charlotte a close embrace.

“Thank you!” Lydia and Johanna speaking in union before leaving Charlotte alone

She thought back to the various memories of Henry and the way he loved her and their whole family. 

His last words to her…

“Be happy my love… I will miss you… I want you to live your life to the fullest” Charlotte giving him their final kiss before he was given relief from his suffering. Her world had closed when he died unexpectedly leaving her with three children under the age of three.

He had been working during a storm to secure a building and caught a bad cold that developed into pneumonia. Due his many years of smoking his lungs were unable to cope with the infection. Henry passed away surrounded by his family…. leaving Charlotte, a young widow with three small children. The whole family was devastated and closed ranks to cope with Henry’s death. Charlotte’s world stopped and if it wasn’t for the children Grace had been certain Charlotte would have plunged into a deep depression. 

While Charlotte was thinking about that dark day she was stopped in her mussing by someone placing their arms around her…

“My love… is there something I can do?” a voice whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned into the arms of Sidney. He wrapped his arms around her and let her remember Henry and he waited for her to speak.

“Lydia asked me about Henry… he loved those girls” quietly spoke Charlotte. 

Sidney strengthening his hold on Charlotte and gave a comforting kiss. He knew today would bring up past memories and he would support her. He had always loved her and continued to show his devotion to her every day. 

Around the same time Henry had died Sidney himself had received official confirmation his wife Eliza had died in Australia. Sidney had been out of the country and had rushed home when Charles had sent him an urgent message. 

Once Sidney had returned he proved to be a loyal friend and became a close support for Charlotte as she struggled being a widow with young children. He delegated responsibility from his thriving business to be of assistance. In the mist of her grief it had been Sidney who had been able to pull her from the cloud of depression and focus her mind on other tasks. He had helped her find herself again and find joy in life again. It was what endeared Sidney to Grace and John Willindgon. 

It was two years after the death of Henry that the relationship between Charlotte and Sidney changed. The feelings that had once been long locked away reappeared... for Sidney he had never stopped loving Charlotte. 

Henry had written a letter the day before he died and had asked Charles to give it to Sidney at the right time. Henry had written a letter to help his friend. Even though it hurt Henry to write the letter he didn’t want Charlotte to be lonely and alone. 

Dear Sidney

I have always known that your love for Charlotte never faded. Even though this was the case you respected our marriage and was our loyal friend. Next to my wife and children regaining your friendship was one most important events in my life. 

You and I have been through many challenges and I know with confidence you will always be there for my family. If you are reading this letter I have passed from this world and Charles is discharging my final request. I asked him to give this letter to you when he felt you needed to hear from me.

My friend… I give you permission to court my wife and if you are lucky marry her. She has much to give and I know you will treasure her. I also know that you would care for my children and treat them like your own. I only ask that you make sure you tell them about me and how much I loved them. 

I enclose a letter that John gave me the night before I married Charlotte and I want to give it to you. I only ask that you follow those wise words.

Your friend

Henry

Sidney taking courage found Charlotte standing on the bridge that overlooked the river near her parent’s home. Charlotte herself recognised she loved Sidney and it was time to move on. It was on that bridge Sidney finally had his conversation with Charlotte. They knew each other better, respected each other and most importantly loved one another. The couple were married two and half years after the death of Henry. The whole family celebrating their marriage and happy this couple had found happiness after much pain. 

Sidney and Charlotte finally turning from the headstone and started walking towards the church. 

“Mama! Papa!” Sidney and Charlotte watching as their 4-year old daughter Violet rushed to be picked up by her father. While in Sidney’s arms she leaned over to give her mother a kiss and rubbed her extended stomach. 

“Baby” Violet spoke reverently.

“Hello, my love…where are your brothers? They were supposed to be looking after you” frowned Charlotte and then observed William, Fredrick and John rushing over to them. William had been given responsibility of looking after Grace and had not been impressed his brothers had lost their little sister Violet. 

“She suddenly let go of my hand and raced away before I could catch her!” John spoke. He was their sensitive one and hated disappointing his mother and stepfather. Sidney placing his arm around his son reassuring him that it was not his fault. 

“I will speak with Violet… she put you in a terrible position…” he spoke to the boys. 

“I think we need to go in the church. We have been allocated a row near the front and I want all of you to be on your best behaviour” Charlotte pointing her finger at everyone except William and John. They followed the rules to the letter while the others often bent them. 

Sidney and Charlotte gathering their children walked to the church to see Lydia and Johanna get married. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dear reader

I set myself the challenge of seeing if I could reform 'Crowe' and pair him with Charlotte Heywood. Henry Crowe found happiness and left a legacy... even in his last days he thought of others over his own. I have to confess I have always been a Charlotte/Sidney fan and had planned this ending... but grieve the loss of Crowe in the story. 

I would like to thank all of you who gave kudos and took the time to write comments. I would love it if you could please write and let me know what parts of the story you enjoyed or were significant. 

There is certainly a story called 'Courting Charlotte Crowe' but as a writer I need to grieve the loss of 'Henry Crowe' 

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story


End file.
